100 Hetalia Challenge
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: My first ever 100 Hetalia Fanfiction challenge, some are one shots or multiple shots, some are fluff, crossovers, lemon, maybe yaoi, nyo, and strong vore. So I hope you enjoy it and I don't own hetalia or the characters or the songs.
1. Chapter 1

A Demon that wants to be Love (part 1)

Demon!LithuaniaxAngel!Belarus

Request for: MysticHorizons

Natalia is an angel from heaven, but she mostly spends her time on Earth in wondering of people live their lives. As she was looking around, she found an old opera house that was closed for auditions, but she also heard rumors about a demon living inside of the opera house. So Natalia goes inside of the opera house anyway to have a look around and then she found where the stage and set was as there was a young women about few years younger than her as she starts to sing the audition song for a play. As she was watching, she notices something wasn't right as she was one of the lights above her head started to fall, so Natalia uses one of powers in teleporting, grabbed the young girl in pushing her away along with her as the light lands right next to them, and everyone there came up to them in asking them if they were alright. The young girl named Michelle thanked Natalia as well as everyone else has and then the director said that it was time to stop for the day since the demon was up to his tricks again.

Natalia watches as everyone leaves and then she goes over to the stand where the papers of the song was called 'Think Of Me' and she smiles as she starts to sing, but she doesn't notice two people watching her from afar.

Think of me, think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me, you'll try

When you'll find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free

If you'll ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way

Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking

Silent and resigned

Imagine me trying too hard

To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times

Think of those things we'll never do

There will never be a day

When I won't think of you

As Natalia was singing, she was cut off by an unfamiliar American accent as he starts to sing back to Natalia as he said,

Can it be?

Can it be Natalia?

Long ago, it seems so long ago

How young and innocent we were

She may not remember me

But I remember her

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons, so do we

But please promise me that sometimes

You will think of me

Natalia turns to look as she sees someone with sandy blond hair with a cowlick sticking up, sky blue eyes as he was wearing brown rimmed glasses, he was wearing brown leather jacket with the number 50 on the back, he also was wearing a tan button shirt with a green tie, brown pants and he was wearing black shoe. Natalia doesn't recognize him as he then said, "Nattie, it's me, Alfred F. Jones." "Alfred, is that you?" Natalia said and Alfred nods his head as he then said, "Yep it is, it's been what like forever since we last saw each." "Yes I know it has hasn't it." Natalia said and then Alfred said, "Hey, it about time for lunch, so would you like to go each lunch with me, Natalia." "Sure, I would love to Alfred." Natalia said as he leads her out of the opera house, but unaware of the two, someone with blue cat like eyes, he's wearing black cloak with a black military uniform, brown wavy hair to his shoulders, ram's horn on both sides of his head, black bat like wings, and a black tail with a upside down heart shape point at the end. He smiles in showing his fangs and he puts a white mask on back over his eyes as he then said with a Lithuanian accent, "Brava, Brava, Braissima, I have finally found her, my angel of songs, and she shall be mine." He disappears as black mist swirls around him and he vanishes without a trait.

As Alfred and Natalia were walking down the streets, Natalia could have sworn that she something bouncing and she turns around along with Alfred to see that it was Natalia's friend Katsyu as she then said, "Natalia it's been so long how have you been doing?" "I've doing good, Katsyu, how are things going for you and Matthew." Natalia said and Katsyu said, "Everything has been wonderful and did you hear of what happen to the singer Michelle." "Yes, I was there when it had happened." Natalia said and Katsyu said, "It had to be the demon that lives that opera house." Natalia still wonder of what this demon that everyone was talking about, but before she could say anything she thought she heard someone saying her name, and she looks around to see no one but and Alfred and Katsyu. As Natalia was looking around Katsyu said, "Is there something wrong, Natalia." "N-No I thought I heard something." Natalia said and Katsyu said with a smile and said, "Oh well, well I'll be seeing you two later then. Bye." "Bye Katsyu." Both Alfred and Natalia said as Katsyu went on her way.

After their little reunion, Alfred and Natalia went on their way to go out to get something to eat but unaware of the two the demon was hiding from afar as he sings,

Natalia, Natalia, Natalia

Where in the world have you been hiding?

Really, you were perfect

I only wish I knew your secret

Who is your great tutor?

I watched you from the shadows

Distant through all the applause

I hear your voice in the darkness

While the demon was singing about Natalia, he hears her singing to another man known as Alfred as she sings,

Father once spook of an Angel

I used to dream he'd appear

Now as I sing I can sense him

And I know he's hear

He's here in this room, he calls me softly

Somewhere inside, hiding

Somehow I know he's always with me

He, the unseen genius

When Natalia sang her song, the demon couldn't help, but fall in more love with her, but then Alfred then sings and said,

Natalia you must be dreaming

Stories like this can't come true

Natalia you're talking in riddles

And it's not like you

Natalia smiles as she then sings and said,

Angel of music, guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory

He's here with me even now

Alfred then grabs her hand as he then said, "Your hands are cold." "All around me." Natalia said and Alfred notices her face as he then said, "Your face, Natalia, it's white." "It frightens me." Natalia said and then Alfred shook his head as he wraps his arms around her in pulling her close and said, "Don't be frighten." Natalia hugs him back in feeling the comforts in his arms and then they both pulled away as they then head on over to go eat lunch, still unaware of the two the demon was still there watching as he then disappears and heads on back to the opera house as he makes a plan in getting his angel of songs, Natalia.


	2. Chapter 2

A Giant Mishap (vore)

Art Trader for: YaminoOtaku

It was a was normal day in the world meeting, America was talking about being a hero, Russia kept on talking about becoming one to China, Japan stomach was hurting, Italy was talking about eating pasta, Canada was being ignored, Prussia saying that he awesome, Romano tries to push Spain off of him, Germany trying to get the meeting started as England and France are fighting about something, once again.

Germany was able to get the meeting to get calm only for England to take the chance in pulling his star wand out, he started to chant the spell, aimed at France, only for him to duck as he went to sit down, and then England said, "HIT THE DECK!" "ENGLAND…HOV MANY… TIMES… I HAVE… SAID… NOT TO… CAST… ANY… OF YOUR SPELLS… IN HERE… DURING THE MEETING!" Germany said as he kept on ducking down at the same time as Italy and everyone else at different times in not getting hit by it. England then pulled out his star wand again in started to chant in retrieving the spell back into his wand but only to be interfered by France as he said, "Leave it up to Eyebrows, to mess things up more." "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FROG?!" England shouted only to make it worse when another spell was released and it was going all over the place, England was able to catch the second spell in his star wand after Russia knocked out France with his metal pipe, but the first spell was still flying around. Italy then started to freak out when the spell went after him, so Italy ran around the meeting room, only to bump into Germany making them both fall onto the ground as Italy fell on top of him, and the spell passed over them, then Germany said, "Are you okay, Italy?" "Si, I'm okay Germany." Italy said as they both carefully got back up, as they did Italy fell back down because Germany pulled him back down because the spell came back around again, but in result of placing Italy's lip onto Germany's lip, Italy pulled away confused then Germany said, "Ich Liebe Dich, Italy." "T-Ti amo, Germany." Italy said a little surprised to Germany of what he just said.

So Germany decides to stand up and end this flying spell mayhem, so he got into the path of the spell, he then saw Italy grabbed his hand to be with him in getting hit by it in stopping it. Both Germany and Italy closed their eyes as the spell actually spilt in two and hit them both directly in their chest, causing them to pass out form the force.

~Giant Russia appears and give a childish smile Time Skip~

Germany and Italy woke up in the longue room, and then they heard a familiar loud voice, "Hey welcome, back to the living, bruder." It was Prussia, Germany's older brother, and then England came over and said, "Sorry for all the commotion, Germany, but the spell that I cast it will be best if you two stayed in your hotel rooms because it was shrinking spell and the spell should take effect at any time now." Germany wanted so much to punch, but didn't have the strength, Prussia picked up Germany over his shoulder while Romano let Italy lay against his body in carrying him.

Germany and Italy were able to get back to their rooms that they both decide to have together because of the spell. So Prussia and Romano laid there brothers down gently onto the bed and left the room in letting them rest for a while till this spell worn out. Germany moved to his sides and hugged Italy so he doesn't feel scared when he wakes up and Germany went to sleep as well.

When they both woke up, everything was so much bigger now, so they both realized that England's Spell has taken affect, and luckily for them the clothes that they were wearing was still on them. So Germany got up and said to Itlay, "I knov that England said that ve have to stay in the room, but I know that things aren't going to end vell, if ve don't leave, Italy." "B-B-But, Germany, e-everthing is so-a big, and what if someone steps on-a us and-" Italy was cut off when Germany placed his lips onto his lips, he then pulled away and said, "I promise, liebe, you vill be safe and nothing vill happen, I promise, ja." "Si, Germany, I trust-a you." Italy said then follows Germany to the side of the bed, Germany then grabbed the side of the covers, slide down, then Italy followed, he was screaming and laughing at the same time as they went down. Germany got down first and when Italy followed down Germany caught him from falling over, then Italy said as they ran to the door, "Ve~ That was-a fun, Germany." "Ja it was, but let's go before someone comes up here, liebe." Germany said then ducked under the crack of the door to make sure the close is clear and it was so they went out of the room, to get back home.

~Giant Russia bites at the screen Time Skip~

Germany and Italy were able to get the lobby now problem, they some of the carts to get around, then they got out of the sliding door in catching a ride to get to the airport. They were able to get a car by sitting on the stepping pad as the car started to move and the car didn't go far, since it stopped at the Meeting building that the nations went to, then Germany looked at the car very closely, and it was his brother's car and he said, "Italy, we need to get down now." "Ve~ Okay." Italy said then they jumped off just in time as the car door opened and they hid under the car till his brother was gone, and once his brother was out of sight to where they couldn't be seen, Germany then said, "I don't care if it wears off or not, we're going to find England, and make him reverse the spell." "V-Ve~ okay, Germany." Italy said and they ran as fast as they could and jumped onto Prussia's shoe as he enters the building. They got to the top floor with no problem, then they notice England was right in front of them, so they waited for the right moment, and jumped onto England's show just barely missing, then Germay said, "Okay, liebe just on tight to me, because we will have to climb upto get to me." "Ve~ okay, Germany. Like This?" Itlay said as he wraps his arms and legs around Germany's waist making him blush and said, "Y-Yes, liebe, like that. Now be sure to hold on tightly." Germany said and started to climb up England's pants leg.

It was a lot harder than it look especially England was walking still, but somehow Germany managed to climb up to his waist, then they noticed that he was about o go into the meeting room, so they dove into his pockets for now. As England sat down, he felt something inside of his pocket, so he dug inside of his pocket and pulled out both Germany and Italy and he said, "Are you two insane, why are you two even here to begin with?" "Ve came here to get the spell reversed and ve know you can get it undone, well does it." Germany said very angrily as Italy hid behind him from the giant England, and then he said, "I'm sorry like I said, before the spell will have to wear off, because if I do it will only be worse." England then place them back in his pockets as the nations started to come into the meeting room.

~Giant Russia swallows the screen Time Skip~

By half way of the meeting, Italy and Germany were still inside of his pocket, and it doesn't seem England is paying attention. So they slide down out of his pocket by a string, once they got to the floor they made a run for it to the door, they were able to get through the crake of the door, and then they ran down the hallway till they heard a meow, and when they turned around it was Russia' a cat they ran as fast as they could only to be caught by him. The cat carried the two with his mouth, by the collar of their shirt, they tried to struggle out of the cat's grip, but no good, then they heard, "Kolkolkol, good boy, Russiacat." It was Russia, only to them as a giant, Russia kneeled down at his cat and held his hand out as his cat places them into his hand. Russia then gave him a treat as the cat runs off with it, he then said, "Boy, this is going to be fun with the two of you, and a bit entertaining of what I have in store for you two." "R-Russia, l-let us go." Italy said trying to be brave for Germany then Russia said, "Mmm no can do, little Italy, since the fun just began of you two becoming one with me and I think I'll start with little Germany, da." After he said that Russia picked up Germany with his other hand, then puts him into his mouth and Italy could do is screaming at Russia to stop and he felt helpless for Germany now. Germany was inside of Russia mouth in then he felt Russia tongue starting to mouth around him, Germany tried to fight back Russia's tongue, but Germany couldn't even get away from it. All Italy could do was watch as Russia licked him from the inside of his mouth, then he saw that Russia started to tilt his back knowing that he was going to swallow him, then he shouted at Russia, "RUSSIA PLEASE DON"T-A SWALLOW MY-A GERMANY!" but it was too late he heard a loud swallow from Russia then he places Italy near his throat in feeling his lover going down his throat. Germany was going down Russia throat, he tried to struggle out, but it wasn't any good, and he started to curse as he yells for Italy. Italy felt Germany as he went disappears into his throat, Russia then brought Italy to his face and Russia said as he gave and evil look, "Don't worry, you'll be with him soon enough." Russia opened his mouth and placed Italy into his mouth, Russia then started to lick Italy with his tongue all over him, and Russia tilted his head back in swallowing the little Italian.

Italy went down into Russia as he tries to struggle out, but he couldn't do so much he was too weak to do a thing nor could he save his Germany. Italy continued to go down his throat then he started to shout, G-Germany! G-Germany, p-please answer me." "I-Italy, is that you?" he heard Germany's voice, then Italy started to through the opening of Russia's stomach, he then started to fall, he closed his eyes waited for impact, but it never came, he opened his eyes in seeing Germany had cought him in his arms he then hugs Germany as he starts to cry as he said, "G-Germany, I'm-a s-so sorry t-that I-I could-a d-do a thing in s-saving you. I-I'm-a so weak, G-Germany." "Italy you are not veak, vhat Russia did, you had every right to be scared, I was…even scared of losing you…my liebe." Germany said and pulled Italy into a loving and passionate kiss in helping Italy to calm down. Germany then pulled away and Italy said as Germany was drying his tears, "Ve~ R-Really, Germany." "Ja , I am, liebe, and called me Ludvig for now on." Ludwig said making Italy feel really good then Italy said, "Ve~ Okay then-a you can call me Feliciano or Feli for-a short, Luddy." Ludwig nodded his head then they felt Russia started to move then they heard a familiar voice saying, "Say Russia, have you seen Germany and Italy anywhere?" "Nyet, can't say I have comrade England." Russia said then within a few minutes Russia said, "Now you two are part of Mother Russia and were going have great fun times together, da." Luwig and itlay shivered at the idea of what he just said. Russia had a childish smile on his face as he leaves the building and heads back two home with two new servants for him.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Love goes a long Way (lemon-vore)

SpainxShrunken!Chubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl at the age of 15 with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, she wears a (f/c) shirt with (f/c) pants, and she's chubby as her boyfriend is Antonio Carriedo Fernandez or also known as Spain. (Name) and Antonio have been going out for a very long time as Antonio didn't care if she was chubby or not. There anniversary was coming up soon and Antonio wanted to do something special for her. So he then goes to visit Arthur James Kirkland also known England in asking for some special help with their anniversary. Arthur agreed to help him out as he gives him a vial and Antonio knew that (Name) was going to love his surprise.

~Time skip to the vial appearing on the screen~

(Name) wakes up the next morning as she opens her (e/c) eyes and she looks in seeing Antonio next to her as he opens his eyes and said as she wears a (f/c) pajamas, "Good morning, mi amor." "Good morning to you, too, Antonio." (Name) said as he sits up and he gives a kiss on her forehead; Antonio said as he pulls away, "Happy anniversary, mi amor." "Happy anniversary to you, too, Antonio." (Name) said as she giggles and Antonio said, "Now you stay in bed while I go make some breakfast for u, (Name)." "Okay, Antonio." (Name) said as Antonio pinch her chubby cheek as she giggles and Antonio leaves the room in heading down to the kitchen in getting breakfast ready. As Antonio got to the kitchen he starts to get breakfast together, he then pulls out the vial, and mixes it with (Name)'s breakfast in for the big surprise. Once breakfast was all set up as he made (favorite meal) for (Name) and Antonio then sets her food on the tray as he then carries it back to their room.

When he arrives back to their room, manages to open the door and walks in with the tray of her (favorite meal) and Antonio said, "Here you go, (Name)." "Oh thank you, Antonio." (Name) said as she sits up in bed and Antonio places the try over her legs as Antonio sits next to (Name) as he takes the fork before (Name) could grab it as he said, "Here let me feed you, (Name)." "Oh okay, Antonio." (Name) said and Antonio then starts to feed (Name) till there was nothing left. Antonio then takes the tray in putting it aside and Antonio said as he then climbs on top of (Name), "You ready for some fun, mi amour?" "Yes I am, Antonio." (Name) said as Antonio then leans down as he places his lips on (Name)'s lips as he starts to take off both of their clothes in leaving them both completely naked.

Antonio then pulls away as he then goes back in placing his lips back on (Name) as he pushes his tongue into her mouth. (Name) moans in the kiss till she heard something click as she looks above her head in seeing that she was handcuff on the bed rest and Antonio said, "I thought that we will have fun this way, mi amor." (Name) blushes crimson red and Antonio then starts to kiss from neck in trying to find to find her sensitive spot as she squirms and then she moans; Antonio smirks as he starts to lick, nip, and suck at her sensitive spot until it leaves a purple bruise on her neck.

Antonio then pulls away as he goes down in kissing to her chest and to breast as he starts to lick, suck, and nip on her breast as he massages the other one. (Name) moans as she squirms as she then said, "A-Antonio, s-stop teasing me." "As you wish." Antonio said as he pulls away and he then licks his fingers and he then places his fingers into her entrances one at a time as he then starts to do a scissor motion as (Name) moans and squirm as he was trying to find her sweet spot. He then finds it when he heard (Name) moan loudly as he smirks and he then pulls his fingers out as he positioned himself as her entrance. (Name) nods her head as he slowly pushes into her entrance and once he was fully in. He waits for (Name) to adjust and she then nods his head in letting him know that he can start. So Antonio then starts to thrust into (Name) as she moans and Antonio kept say her name like a mantra.

Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) until (Name) said, "An-Antonio, I-I'm going to…" "I-I know let's do it together." Antonio said as they both came at the same time and then Antonio pulls out of (Name) as he undoes the cuffs and then suddenly she notice that Antonio was getting bigger . (Name) then realize that she was getting smaller and then Antonio said, "Surprise, (Name), and happy anniversary." (Name) knew of what Antonio had in store for her, so she lifts her legs up to him, and he leans down to (Name) as he stick his tongue out in scooping her up into his mouth with his tongue as he closes his mouth. (Name) giggles as she was now inside of Antonio's mouth and she felt Antonio's tongue moving around in tasting her. Antonio then tilts his head back as he swallows (Name) and he places his fingers at his throat as he felt the huge bulge going down his throat. (Name) blushes a crimson red as she goes down Antonio's throat and she blushes crimson red. She continues to go down is throat and then she felt and opening as she knew that it was his stomach as she starts to enter his stomach.

Antonio smirks as he felt enter inside of his stomach as he places his hand over his stomach and rubs it as he said, "You alright in there, (Name)?" "Yes I am Antonio." (Name) said as the stomach muscle encases her as it felt like getting hugs and kisses as she also listen to his breathing heart beating. Antonio smirk as he then gets up and said, "Well I'm glad that you love my little surprise, so while you rest inside of me, and while we go to the meeting with the nations, (Name)." "Alright." (Name) said as she knows that humans weren't allow in the meeting so (Name) like this way a lot better as she closes her eyes in going to sleep as she said, "Thank you and I love you, Antonio." "You're welcome and I love you too, (Name)." Antonio said he starts to put back his clothes on as he heads to the meeting with his little lover inside of him.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

A Man of Protection and A Man of Hope is Who I Love (Request)

RussiaxReaderxAmerica

(Name) wore a (f/c) winters clothes since (Name) and her family and friends, were up in visiting Russia, and sometimes (Name) would go visit Nikolai (2P!Russia) and his family; they were like a second family to (Name). While they were visiting the sites, (Name)'s family and friends then said, "(Name) were going to go look up at something in the store we'll be back real quick." "Okay" (Name) said as she sitting on the bench under a tree and watched (Name)'s family and friends out into the store. A few minutes has past, so (Name) decides to go into the store to see of what was taking so long, and when (Name) enters inside there were no sign of (Name)'s parents and her friends anywhere. So she went to go talk to one of the workers as she hoped that they know a little English at least as (Name) said, "Excuse me have seen a group of people that came in here a few minutes ago?" "Yes, but I heard them talking about leaving someone and they left the store after that, miss." He said and went back to work as (Name) knew of what he meant, (Name)'s family and friends had left (Name).

(Name) went walking around in hoping to find someplace to stay after (Name) got her things from the hotel in hoping to find a place to stay for a while. (Name) continues to walk till she arrived at a park and sat on one of the benches in catching her breath from walking, she then starts to think of where could stay, and then she thought maybe with Nikolai. She then pulls out her cell phone, but just when she was about to call him, she heard a motorcycle coming closer, she looks up to see it was Jason as he parks his motorcycle next to (Name) and said as he takes off his helmet, "Hey babe what are you doing all the way out here?" "My family and friends left me and I don't have no place to go and I was about to call Nikolai in staying for a while and that when you pulled you, Jason." (Name) said as she starts to cry and Jason pulls (Name) into a comforting hug as he tries to calm her.

Once (Name) has calmed down (Name) said, "Jason, even though you don't come up in Russia a lot often, but why are you here?" "I came up her to visit Nikolai to see if he wants to have a little one on one fight with him, babe, but you know I could give you a ride to his place." Jason said as he pulls away from (Name) and (Name) smiles as she said, "Thank you, Jason." Jason smiles and helps (Name) up from the bench and lead (Name) to his motorcycle along with (Name)'s stuff. Jason puts (Name)'s stuff in the side of bike and before (Name) could climb on Jason then said, "You know the price for me giving a ride, babe." "Of course Jason. "(Name) said as she gives Jason a kiss on his lips and then pulled away as Jason hands (Name) a helmet. (Name) puts the helmet on as Jason climbs on first and then (Name) climbs on behind him as (Name) wraps around her arms around his waist in so not to fall off. Jason starts the motorcycle as he smiles and drives on with (Name) on for the ride to Nikolai.

~Time Skip to a nailed baseball bat and a shovel~

The ride was about fifteen minutes and Jason parks his motorcycle as he cuts it off as he helps (Name) off of the motorcycle. (Name) grabs her things as Jason grabs his nailed baseball bat, they walked up to the door, and then Jason knocks on the door. The door opens a few minutes later in revealing one Nikolai's friends, Raven (2P!Lativa) as he said, "Hello Jason and…(Name), what are you doing here, I thought that you were with your family and friends." "I-It's a long story, Raven, so can I come in." (Name) said and Raven moves aside for both (Name) and Jason to enter inside. Raven then shuts the door and said, "(Name) why don't you go see Nattie and Kate while I talk to Jason." "S-Sure." (Name) said a little nervous as she takes her things upstairs, but before (Name) could grab her things Brad (2P!Estonia) and Brandon (2P!Lithuania) grabbed them for (Name) as they smile.

(Name) then walks upstairs as the two follow while Jason and Raven were talking about something, so (Name) went upstairs into a hallway, and then stops at the first door on the right. (Name) then knocks on the door as she heard, "Who is it?" it was Nattie and (Name) said, "I-It's me, Nattie, (Name)." (Name) then heard footsteps running to the door and opens in revealing both Nattie and Kate as they both said, "(Name), I thought you were with your family and friends." (Name) then starts to cry and the two lead (Name) inside as Brad and Brandon puts her things down into their room. After the two left, Nattie (2P!Belarus) and Kate (2P!Ukraine)let (Name) to sit on their bed as she cries and then answer their question as she told them of what happened of what (Name)'s family and friends.

After she told the two of what happened, Kate then said very angry, "They have no rights in doing that, (Name)." "Most definitely, (Name), and besides what would America and Russia say if they would to find out about this." Nattie said and (Name) didn't know of what to say since (Name) had told the two that she was going to be okay. As (Name) was trying to figure out of something, there was a knock on the door, and the two girls let (Name) to open the door. So (Name) gets up, walks over to the door, and when she opens the door, Nikolai was standing there with his arms open. (Name) gives him a hug as he hugs her back in calming her down and then Nikolai said, "I know of what had happened, sunflower, Jason and Raven told me everything of what happen, and no matter what your family and friends will pay for they have did to you." "Thank you, Nikolai, and will it be all right while stay here for a while." (Name) said as she continues to hold Nikolai tight and Nikolai chuckles as he said, "Of course, sunflower, you can stay as long as you want to." "Thank you, Nikolai, and everyone." (Name) said and Nikolai smiles as he tells his three friends to get the guest room next door to Nikolai's room.

After the room was all set up and after (Name) had taken her shower as she wore a (f/c) pajamas, Nikolai told (Name) that if she needed anything, (Name) was welcome to go to Nikolai's room, and while was in the guest room. (Name) was thinking of how she was going to tell Alfred and Ivan about this whole incident, so (Name) went to bed, closed her (e/c) eyes, and went to sleep for the new day.

~Time ship to cheeseburger and vodka across the screen~

It's been a few weeks, since (Name) has been staying with Nikolai, his family, and friends; (Name) haven't heard anything from Alfred or Ivan. As (Name) was thinking of what would happen if Alfred and Ivan would find out about that day; as she was thinking of what would happen. There was a knock on the door and (Name) said, "Come in." the door opens in revealing Raven and Raven said, "Nikolai wanted to tell you when you were ready, he wants to see you downstairs in the living room." "Okay tell him that I'll be down in a few minutes." (Name) said and Raven nods his head and closes the door as (Name) changes her pajamas to her (f/c) clothes.

After she was dress and did her (h/c) hair, she left the room, went down the stairs, and find Nikolai in the living room. When (Name) got to the living room (Name) said, "You wanted to see me, Nikolai?" "Da sunflower, I need to tell you something, here come seat next to me." Nikolai said as (Name) walks over and seats next to on the couch and Nikolai said, "America and Russia are going to be coming over here to come to pick you up. They called in asking of how things are doing, but when I told of what happened they were thankful for what I did and they said they will take care of you for now on." "Oh I guess that I'll be leaving soon then huh." (Name) said a little shock since one they didn't call (Name) and two they were going to come and pick (Name) up. Nikolai looks at (Name) said, "Did you not to leave or something, sunflower?" "No it's not that it's just…I don't know of what to do once they get here, Nikolai." (Name) said as she was unsure of herself with her two friends Alfred and Ivan of what they would say or what will happen. Nikolai smiles in giving (Name) a gentle hug to calm (Name) down in knowing that (Name) was scared and nervous as (Name) then hugs Nikolai back in calming herself down in the process.

In about few hours later, there was a knock and Nikolai went to the door after he pulled away from (Name), Nikolai opened the door in revealing both Alfred and Ivan, and then before (Name) could say anything Alfred came over in picking (Name) up bridal style as Ivan went to get her stuff. Nikolai watched as Alfred carried (Name) as she struggles a bit as (Name), "Hey alfred, put me down." "I don't think so, doll." Alfred said in a husky voice in making (Name) shiver and stop of what she was doing as they exit Nikolai's home. Once they were outside, Alfred carries (Name) to their car, and alfred opens the door to the back seat as he places (Name) into the back seat and shuts the door. Ivan came out next with (name)


	5. Chapter 5

A Mermaid that need Protecting (Lemon-Vore)

Naga!SpainxMermaid!Chubby!Reader

(Name) is a young mermaid who is (age) years old, has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby and her lower half of her tail is the color of (f/c). A storm appears out of nowhere as she swimming around, but she get caught by as she couldn't fight against the current, and is carried to somewhere else that isn't her home.

On an island far from where (Name)'s live at in the ocean, there a cave is a Naga named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as he has brown messy hair, green cat like eyes, and his lower half is a body of a snake of a coloration of a Anaconda. He was staying the cave till the storm ended as he was in the middle of hunting and then the storm finally ended as he goes out in seeing the damage; to see if there was anything to eat. He the down towards the beach in looking for food, when he arrived to the beach, there was a lot of fish, sticks, and what not's. Antonio starts to gather the fish of all shapes and sizes as he slithers and he then notices a pile of wood and such as he notices a huge fin (f/c) fin sticking out of the pile, but when he grabbed it in pulling it out. He was surprised in seeing that it was attached to a (h/c) hair mermaid who was chubby and Antonio believed that they were extinct, but apparently not since he was holding one right now. So he grabs a bag that was next to him as he puts the fishes in the bag and carries the mermaid bridal style in carrying her back to his home.

~Time Skip to fish going across the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself in an unfamiliar place as she was in cave and she then notices that she was lying on a pile of animal fur as her fin was under a cover like animal fur as (Name) removes off of her, but when she did. She saw that her fin were now human legs as it must mean that she was out of the water for far too long. So (Name) gets up as she notices a small pond and she then tries her best in walking there as her legs were wobbly. (Name) walks in the pond as till she was up to her waist as her legs turned back into (f/c) fins and just then an unfamiliar voice said, "Oh your awake, that's good to know." (Name) looks towards the cave entrance in seeing a Naga with brown messy hair and green cat like eyes as she said, "Y-Yes, but can you tell me where I am and who are you?" "Well you're in my home and I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I found on shore after the storm and I thought all merfolks were extinct." Antonio said and (Name) said, "Well I guess as I thought all Nagas were extinct, Antonio, and I'm (Full Name), by the way the way." Antonio slithers over to (Name) as he said, "So we're both alone in this world and so we'll look out for each other then, (Name)." "Okay then, Antonio." (Name) said as (Name) now lived with Antonio in his cave.

(Name) has been living with Antonio for three months as she started to live with Antonio and (Name) also started to fall in love with Antonio, but as she was thinking. She didn't notice his coils were wrapped her waist until she was pulled out of the water and was pulled close to his chest as she was blushing crimson red; then Antonio places his fingers under her chin as he said, "(Name) we've known each other for a long time now and I would like to say that I love you, mi amor." "I- love you too, Antonio." (Name) said and as Antonio then places his lips on (Name)'s lips as she kisses back. Antonio then pushes (Name) onto his nest as she moans in the kiss as he uses his tail in pinning (Name)'s hand above her head. Antonio pulls away as he starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot and he then finds it when (Name) moans. Antonio smirks as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck in leaving a purple bruise as he pulls away as he starts to kiss down to her collarbone to her chest to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her breast as he massages the other with his free hand; (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling as (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio, p-please t-take me now." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away and starts to bring his fingers into his mouth as he coats then with his saliva.

Once his fingers were coated enough he goes to her entrance as he sticks one finger into her entrance followed by another. He starts to do a scissor motion and thrusting his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot. He then finds it as he heard (Name) moan loudly and he pulls his fingers away as he then positions his member at her entrance; (Name) nods her head in letting him to go ahead. Antonio slowly thrusts into (Name) in so not to hurt her and then he wait for her to readjust and (Name) then nods her head in letting him start. Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as he immediately found her sweet spot. Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) as she moans and she then said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said and then they both cane at the same time into one another. Antonio then pulls out of (Name) and said, "Say mi amor, I want to try something." Sure what is it, Antonio?" (Name) said as Antonio then goes down to her (f/c) fin and he suddenly lift her fin up as he opens his mouth as wide as he could; puts her fin into his mouth as he starts to swallow her.

(Name) starts to freak out as she could the tight muscle around her fins and of Antonio continues to swallow (Name) as she struggles in trying to break free. Antonio continues to swallow (Name) as he moans in her taste and of struggles as he loved the tight feeling in his throat as he was now up to her waist. (Name) continues to struggle in trying to break free, but he was too strong as she felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach as she could of how hot it was as she lets out a moan in blushing a pink tint across her cheek. Antonio continues to swallow (Name) when he felt (Name)'s (f/c) fin starting to enter inside of his stomach as he was now up to her breast as she still struggles, but it was much slower. (Name) still struggles as she soon starts to slowly to give up as Antonio let's go of her hand and she starts to enter inside of his mouth as she could feel his hot breath against her face causing her to blush darker and moan. She starts to go down into his throat as it was really tight as she could struggle anymore and she enters inside of his stomach as it was very hot as the stomach muscle encases her as her hands finally enter as she was now curled into a ball. Antonio lets out a loud burp as he now has a marge bulge stomach as he coils himself in his nest and places his hand on his stomach as he said, "Comfortable in there, mi amor?" "Y-Yes I am Antonio." (Name) said as it was hot in his stomach with his stomach muscle encase her body like it was hugging and kissing her as she listening to his breathing and heart beating; (Name) then said, "B-but Antonio why did you do this?" "Because since we're the only ones left and a mermaid needs protecting after all, mi amor. Now let's gets some sleep, mi amor, and I love you." "Okay and good night as I love you too." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes in going into a deep sleep and Antonio smirks as he finally has his mate inside of him a she goes to sleep as well.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

A Naga Looking for Someone to Care for (Lemon-Vore)

Naga!FrancexReader

Request for: FlyingPastaKitty

~Normal POV~

A/N: in the first few parts of the story Francis is a normal snake, then later a Naga.

Everyday few days or so, (Name) brings her Rainbow Boa named Francis outside to get his sunbath, since Francis was so picky about the heating lamp, sometimes when (Name) wakes up in the morning she would find Francis in him in her pajamas on her chest, and (Name) has taken Francis out to his sunbath spot out in the forest that is in her backyard. Today happened to be the day that she has to take Francis out to sunbath, so she opened his fish tank top, held out her arm so Francis would slither onto her arm, Francis then slithers onto her which makes (Name) giggles a bit, and after Francis on her arm, she started to head out to the forest.

(Name) carries into the forest to find a perfect spot for him to sunbath, so she goes deeper and deeper into the forest to find the perfect spot for Francis to sunbath, and as she carries him Francis gave little kisses on her cheek b flicking his fork tongue on her cheek. (Name) couldn't help, but giggle of feeling Francis's little kisses, and then as she walked she found the perfect spot. There was boulder stone in the forest and the sun was right on it and (Name) said, "Look Francis I found the perfect spot for you." And as if Francis had listened to her he looked up and saw the stone right at the sun. (Name) brought to the stone and she held her arm out so Francis will slither onto the stone. Francis then slithers onto the stone and gets into a comfortable position as he coils around himself, then (Name) said, "I'll come back to get you in bit." Francis looked at her and (Name) could have sworn that he nodded his head, but (Name) just it off and headed back, but she didn't that someone with blue eyes.

~Time Skip Naga!France appears on the screen~

(Name) went back into the forest to get Francis to bring him back inside, but when she got there, he was gone. So (Name) looked around the area in finding of where had Francis had disappeared to and then she heard someone cleared their throat she turned around and saw a person standing behind the bush, he had blond wavy hair, blue eyes, stumbles on his chin, and (Name) hoped that he was only half naked from he was standing as she started to blush at his body, as he asked, "Issss there sssomething wrong, mon cher?" "Uh eh, um yes, I'm looking for a pet…well more like a friend his name is Francis, he is a Rainbow Boa, and about six feet long, have you seen him by any chance." (Name) said to him and he replies, "Oui, I have sssseen your little friend, if you want I can take you to ssssee him, mon cher." Before (Name) could say anything something hits her on the back of her head causing her to fall into the stranger's arm as his last word were, "You''ll ssssee him ssssooner than you think, mon cher." Then darkness consumed (name0 as she blackouts.

~Time Skip (Name)'s pet snake transform into Naga!France~

(Name) opened her (e/c) eyes and saw that she was in of what it looked like a cave, (Name) was laying on some animal fur and strays of hay was underneath the fur to make it look like a nest, she looked around in seeing a some pond, she grabbed the biggest animal fur and wrapped it around her to keep her warm, but when she got up she notices that her clothes were missing, she then wraps the animal fur around her like a towel and walked over to the pond. When she got there, she cups her hand in scoping the water, and splashing the water in her face to help her wake up. When looked at the water she then saw a familiar reflection she turned around to the stranger from before and notice that his torso was Rainbow Boa just like her pet as he said, "I sssseee that your finally awake, mon cher." "Who-Who are you or more importantly what are you?" (Name) said as she tries her best in being brave then the stranger said, "I'm a Naga, mon cher, and to my name you should already know it." "Wh-What are you talking about, the only name that I is…but it couldn't be…Francis." (Name) said unsure of what going on then he nods his head as he said, "Yes my name is Francis, Francis Bonnefoy, and you mon cher, is my caretaker (Full Name)." (Name) was in complete shock now that she found out that her snake that she raised is actually a Naga and his actual name is Francis.

(Name) started to step away from him, but completely forgot that there was the pond behind, so when took a step behind her, she lost her footing and fell into the water. (Name) couldn't swim, so she started to sink as she tries to swim up to the surface, but she couldn't get up to the surface, she starts to air fast, and then suddenly she saw Francis swimming after (Name). He was able to catch up to her and he starts to swim up to the surface with (name) in his arms. When they got to the shoreline of the pond's edge Francis places (Name) on the ground as she start to cough up the water in her throat and Francis said, "Mon cher, are you all right?" "Y-Yes, ***cough, cough, cough* **I-I' f-fine thank you, for ***cough, cough* **saving me, Fr-Francis." (Name) said as she coughs up the last bit of water in her throat. When Francis gently picks her up bridal style, slithers over to his bed, gently places her down on the bed wraps around one of his animal fur, and went to get some stick that were next to the pond. He places the sticks not to close to the fur as he tries to start a fire for her to warm up and he successfully was able to get it started. He slithers towards (Name) and wraps his coil around her waist as he wraps the animal fur that he used for (Name) around the both of them, and then (Name) mumbles, "Thank you, Francis." "Your quite welcome, mon cher." Francis said as he bring (name) bit closer to him.

After a few hours of warming something started to change with your heart, it started to faster when Francis places (Name)'s head onto his chest to listen to his heartbeat, then Francis said, "(Name) can you hear that, thisss issss how I felt during the timessss that I've been with you, mon cher." (Name) what to say when suddenly, Francis starts to lean down onto her chest listening to her heart beat, which was beating really fast, then he pulls away, he comes up in front of her face, and cups her cheeks as he said, "I probably know what you are feeling, but I want to hear from you, mno cher." "Your right, Francis, even though I've only been with you for these past few hours, I've actually have fallen for you, so…could you…make me yours…Francis." (Name) said to Francis and then Francis smile sweetly and said, "I thought you would never assssk, mon cher." He then he pulls (Name) into a loving passionate kiss and (Name) then kissed him back, Francis then licked the bottom of her lips causing her to moan, and allowed Francis to push his fork tongue into her mouth as they Francis slithers on top of her making her fall backwards on the animal fur nest. (Name) wraps her arm around Francis's neck to deepen the kiss, Francis then pulled away from the kiss and said, "Je t'aime, mon cher." "What does it mean Francis?" (Name) asked out of curiosity and Francis chuckles and said, "It mean 'I love you, my darling.' And when I say 'mon cher', I'm still saying, 'my darling', (Name)." After he said that he started to kiss down her neck and giving her little nip as he went. (Name) couldn't help, but moan when he found her sensitive spot so he starts lick, nip, and suck at the spot in leaving a purple bruise mark on her neck as he pulls away as he said, "Thissss will prove to everyone that you mine, mon cher." Before (Name) could say anything Francis started to kiss down her collarbone and went down to her breast. He then starts to lick and suck at one of her nipples as he massages the other one with his hand and then switched sides and did the same thing.

(Name) couldn't help, but moan in the process and she said, "Fr-Francis, p-please s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, mon cher." Francis said as he pulls away and he place two of fingers at her mouth as he said, "SSSSSSuck." And (Name) gradually accepted them as she started to suck on his finger soaking them with her saliva. Francis then pulls his fingers out of her mouth and moved down to her to her entrance and he pushes in one finger in her entrance, then the second in making a scissor motion as he thrust his fingers in and out making her moan in pleasure as he hits her sweet spot on the first go. Francis then pulls his fingers away and positioned himself at her entrance waiting for the okay from (Name) and right at cue she nods her head. Francis goes ahead pushes his member into her entrance, he then waited for her to get adjusted to it, and after a few minutes (Name) nods her head in letting Francis know to go ahead and start. So Francis starts to thrust into (Name) as he starts thrust he already had hit (Name)'s sweet spot making her scream his name. Francis continues to thrust a good couple of minutes and then (Name) said, "Fr-Francis, I-I'm about t-to…" "I know…let'sss do it together, mon cher." Francis said then they both came at the same time, Francis pulls out of (Name) and wraps his coils around to make like a pillow for her head as he laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

When they were about to say something a thunder struck making (Name) jumped and screamed a bit as she snuggles closer to him and Francis said, "Oh that's right your scared of storms, don't have the perfect place for you, mon cher, to muffle out the sound for you." "Wh-What is it, Francis?" (Name) said scared when another thunder had struck, then Francis nodded his head, stood tall as he helps (Name) to stand up, he then said, "I'll have you inside of me till the storm passes or as long as you want. How about it, mon cher?" "Sure, Francis, I'll give it a try." (Name) said as a tint of pink came across her cheeks. Francis then opens his open as wide as he could, then he places his hand on her sides in picking her up, and places her in head first. Francis then clamps his jaws gently around her so not to hurt her as he starts to swallow her whole and alive. (Name) was inside of his mouth and she started to go further and further to the back of his throat. (Name) decide to have fun for a change for Francis and starts to struggle into his throat as he goes further down into his throat causing him to moan. Francis couldn't help, but moan at (Name)'s movement as he swallows her down into his throat, so he continues to swallow her as he was up to her waist. (Name) continued to go further down then felt an opening, (Name) guess that it was his stomach; she started to enter inside of his snake part of him which was more easily to breath than in his throat even though it felt like getting hugs and kisses.

Francis felt that (Name) is starting to enter inside his stomach so he starts to swallow the last bit of her feet as he gives a hard swallow, he sighs in relief, and pats his now bulge stomach of his mate and lover. (Name) curls up into a ball to get comfortable inside of him, when his stomach muscle incases her it felt like hugs and kisses, and she heard Francis said, "Comfortable in there, mon cher." "Yes very much, Francis, and if it's okay with you I would like to stay in here for a while." (Name) said waiting for Francis's reply and as she waited she listened to his breathing and heart beats, it was very soothing to her then she heard Francis said, "I wouldn't have any other way, mon cher, je t'aime. Good night, mon cher." "I love you too, Francis, and good night to you too." (Name) said as Francis coils himself so he could place his head on his bulge stomach and they both went into a deep sleep.

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

A Naga that wants to be Love

Naga!EnglandxReader+Naga!Teenage!America

(Name) is a young girl that lives in England, she had two really good friends named Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones, but one day they just disappeared. Every day (Name) has been trying to find some sort of clue of their whereabouts, but she found nothing. Until one day, she found a newspaper about a mysterious creature living inside of the old abandon opera house, so she decides to go out at night, and go check it out.

~Time skip to snakes going across the screen~

Once it was night time, (Name) grabs her stuff as she puts them in her (f/c) backpack, she puts her backpack on her back, and heads on out of her home as she heads on out to the opera house. Luckily the walk wasn't too far out as she arrived at the abandon opera house. The building looked like that it was going to fall, but it was still sturdy enough as (Name) goes to door as she opens it, and walks in, but she doesn't notice someone with sky blue cat like eyes watching her. (Name) enter inside of the building as she grabs her flashlight out of her back pack and turns it on. (Name) was at first a little scared when she heard all sorts of the noises inside of the building, but she knew that she had to be brave as walks deeper inside of the abandoned opera house.

As she walks in deeper, she thought that she heard something slithering, but shook it off as she continues to walk in further. (Name) then heard something a a littlwe kid saying, "Please don't go that way, miss." (Name) turns around as she shines her flashlight at nothing but an empty sit as she then said, "Wh-Who's there?" "P-Please miss just leave, I don't want my older brother to find you." The voice replies and then (Name) said, "Wh-who's there, please I promise you that I won't hurt you." "Please leave miss, I don't my brother to hurt you." The voice said and when (Name0 turned around she shined her light at dark blue scaly tail and (Name) was scared as she follows the tail and shines it a little boy's face who has sandy blond hair, sky blue cat like eyes, and a cow lick sticking up out of his hair. (Name) was surprised at two things one that was a little Naga and two it was her friend Alfred F. Jones as (Name) then said, "A-Alfred, it's me (Full Name), sont you recognize me." Alfred looked at her for a moment as (Name) turns off her flashlight and then Alfred immediately pounces on her as her wraps her in his coils and said, "Oh my gosh (Name), I hardly recognized you for a moment, I thought you were just someone who wanted to hurt us." "No, it's me, but what happened and where's Arthur?" (Name) said and Alfred said as a sad look appears on his face, "Arthur was trying out on a new spell, but then something went wrong when something out of the shadows came out of nowhere and changed us into Nagas. So me and big brother went into hiding, but our hiding spot didn't last very long when people were trying to destroy this place, so big brother scared anyone away of who try to enter our home." (Name) made an 'o' as Alfred unwraps his coils from (Name) and she gets up. Alfred then tells (Name) that Arthur was somewhere inside of the opera house, so (Name) decides to look for him along with Alfred, but the search only lasted for a mere second as the floor that (Name) was standing on breaks underneath her, and she falls through the floor as Alfred tries to grab her hand, but misses as he screams her name.

(Name) continues to fall as she screams for help and then she hits something soft on the ground as she tries to get, but she was in too much pain from where she had fall and had hit her head, she starts losing conscious as she heard Alfred screaming her name, but she heard something slithering close to her, and the last thing that she saw was someone with emerald cat like eyes, caterpillar eyebrows, and messy blond hair.

~Time skip to Naga!England scratches at the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself in an unfamiliar place as there were quilts and many different of things on the ground and above her head. (Name) remembered of what had happened, she then tries to go get up, but something was holding her down around her waist as she looks over right to see a very familiar person looking right here as he said, "Oh good your awake, love. I was worried of what had happened to you after Alfred told that had happen." "I-I still can't believe it's you Arthur." (Name) said as Arthur pulls her into a loving hug and (Name) hugs him back as Arthur then said, "I know, but I'm not the same like before, love." Arthur said as he reveals his lower torso of a body of a snake just like Alfred's, but his color was an emerald green color.

(Name) was indeed surprise by this as she touches it without realizing it and hears Arthur chuckles as he said, "Stop that, love, that tickles." "O-Oh I'm sorry, Arthur, I-I didn't mean-" (Name) was cut off as Arthur places his lips onto (Name)'s lips and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen at this and kisses him back anyway. They both pulled away from one and then Arthur said, "I'm so glad that you found us, love." "I'm glad that I did too, Arthur." (Name) said as Arthur then said, "Would you like to stay here with us as a Naga, love?" "Y-yes I would love to, Arthur." (Name) said and Arthur goes to neck as he bites down onto her neck as he injects some of his venom into her bloodstream. (Name) was in a little pain, but it turned into pleasurable as she moans and blushes.

After injecting the venom into her bloodstream, Arthur pulls away from her neck as he gives a few licks with his fork tongue, and the wound closes as (Name) starts to lose consciousness and heard Arthur said, "I'll see you soon, my love."

~Extended Ending~

So (Name) and Arthur along with Alfred have together for many years now and (Name)'s lower torso is now a body of a snake with the colorations of (f/c) and Arthur and (Name) had a few Naga kids as Alfred was their uncle and they live together forever and ever inside of the abandoned opera house.

~THE END~


	8. Chapter 8

A Naga that wants to be Love (Lemon-Vore)

Naga!EnglandxReader+Naga!Teenage!America

(Name) is a young girl that lives in England, she had two really good friends named Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones, but one day they just disappeared. Every day (Name) has been trying to find some sort of clue of their whereabouts, but she found nothing. Until one day, she found a newspaper about a mysterious creature living inside of the old abandon opera house, so she decides to go out at night, and go check it out.

~Time skip to snakes going across the screen~

Once it was night time, (Name) grabs her stuff as she puts them in her (f/c) backpack, she puts her backpack on her back, and heads on out of her home as she heads on out to the opera house. Luckily the walk wasn't too far out as she arrived at the abandon opera house. The building looked like that it was going to fall, but it was still sturdy enough as (Name) goes to door as she opens it, and walks in, but she doesn't notice someone with sky blue cat like eyes watching her. (Name) enter inside of the building as she grabs her flashlight out of her back pack and turns it on. (Name) was at first a little scared when she heard all sorts of the noises inside of the building, but she knew that she had to be brave as walks deeper inside of the abandoned opera house.

As she walks in deeper, she thought that she heard something slithering, but shook it off as she continues to walk in further. (Name) then heard something like a little kid saying, "Please don't go that way, miss." (Name) turns around as she shines her flashlight at nothing but an empty sit as she then said, "Wh-Who's there?" "P-Please miss just leave, I don't want my older brother to find you." The voice replies and then (Name) said, "Wh-who's there, please I promise you that I won't hurt you." "Please leave miss, I don't my brother to hurt you." The voice said and when (Name0 turned around she shined her light at dark blue scaly tail and (Name) was scared as she follows the tail and shines it a little boy's face who has sandy blond hair, sky blue cat like eyes, and a cow lick sticking up out of his hair. (Name) was surprised at two things one that was a little Naga and two it was her friend Alfred F. Jones as (Name) then said, "A-Alfred, it's me (Full Name), sont you recognize me." Alfred looked at her for a moment as (Name) turns off her flashlight and then Alfred immediately pounces on her as her wraps her in his coils and said, "Oh my gosh (Name), I hardly recognized you for a moment, I thought you were just someone who wanted to hurt us." "No, it's me, but what happened and where's Arthur?" (Name) said and Alfred said as a sad look appears on his face, "Arthur was trying out on a new spell, but then something went wrong when something out of the shadows came out of nowhere and changed us into Nagas. So me and big brother went into hiding, but our hiding spot didn't last very long when people were trying to destroy this place, so big brother scared anyone away of who try to enter our home." (Name) made an 'o' as Alfred unwraps his coils from (Name) and she gets up. Alfred then tells (Name) that Arthur was somewhere inside of the opera house, so (Name) decides to look for him along with Alfred, but the search only lasted for a mere second as the floor that (Name) was standing on breaks underneath her, and she falls through the floor as Alfred tries to grab her hand, but misses as he screams her name.

(Name) continues to fall as she screams for help and then she hits something soft on the ground as she tries to get, but she was in too much pain from where she had fall and had hit her head, she starts losing conscious as she heard Alfred screaming her name, but she heard something slithering close to her, and the last thing that she saw was someone with emerald cat like eyes, caterpillar eyebrows, and messy blond hair.

~Time skip to Naga!England scratches at the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself in an unfamiliar place as there were quilts and many different of things on the ground and above her head. (Name) remembered of what had happened, she then tries to go get up, but something was holding her down around her waist as she looks over right to see a very familiar person looking right here as he said, "Oh good your awake, love. I was worried of what had happened to you after Alfred told that had happen." "I-I still can't believe it's you Arthur." (Name) said as Arthur pulls her into a loving hug and (Name) hugs him back as Arthur then said, "I know, but I'm not the same like before, love." Arthur said as he reveals his lower torso of a body of a snake just like Alfred's, but his color was an emerald green color.

(Name) was indeed surprise by this as she touches it without realizing it and hears Arthur chuckles as he said, "Stop that, love, that tickles." "O-Oh I'm sorry, Arthur, I-I didn't mean-" (Name) was cut off as Arthur places his lips onto (Name)'s lips and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen at this and kisses him back anyway. They both pulled away from one and then Arthur said, "I'm so glad that you found us, love." "I'm glad that I did too, Arthur." (Name) said as Arthur then said, "Would you like to stay here with us as a Naga, love?" "Y-yes I would love to, Arthur." (Name) said and Arthur goes to neck as he bites down onto her neck as he injects some of his venom into her bloodstream. (Name) was in a little pain, but it turned into pleasurable as she moans and blushes. After injecting the venom into her bloodstream, Arthur pulls away from her neck as he gives a few licks with his fork tongue, and the wound closes as (Name) starts to lose consciousness and heard Arthur said, "I'll see you soon, my love."

~Time skip to snakes going across the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself still in Arthur's room, (Name) went to get up, but something felt different about her legs as she removes the quilt off of her, and instead of human legs. She has a body of a snake as the scales were the color of (f/c) and (Name) smiles as she gets up. (Name) tries to slither, but only to fall a few times, till she got the hang of it, and she starts to slither in looking for Arthur and Alfred. (Name) slithers around in looking for Alfred and Arthur and then she finds herself in another room as she didn't know of where she as she looking around. As she was looking around she doesn't pay attention as she bumps into someone and said, "O-Oh I'm sorry." "(Name), i-is that you?" someone said with a very familiar Canadian accent and (Name) looks to see Matthew Williams who is Alfred's twin brother and Francis's son. (Name) saw his lower torso a body of a snake as the scales are bluish purple and (Name) said, "Yep it's me, but how have you been, it's been like forever since I last saw you and Francis." Matthew was about say something when he chuckles a little and (Name) didn't know why until a pair of very arms wrap around her waist and someone with a French accent, "(Name), how have you been doing, mon cher?" "I have been doing good Francis, but what are you two doing here?" (Name) out of curiosity and Francis lets go of (Name) and (Name) saw Francis slithers around her as his lower torso is a body of a snake and his scales are purplish blue as Francis then said, "Well, we heard from Alfred that Arthur had found someone, but we weren't expecting to see you again, and as a Naga too, mon cher." (Name) giggles as she then said, "Yep and I wasn't expecting to find Arthur or Alfred here in the abandoned opera house and now I wasn't expecting to see you two." The three just laugh and then Matthew then said, "Well we're about to go see Arthur and Alfred, so you can follow us, okay." "Okay and that works out with me, because I was just looking for them two, too." (Name) said as the three laughs and then (Name) follows Matthew and Francis in finding Arthur and Alfred.

The three slither as they arrive in an area that looked sort of like a dining room and then (Name) see Arthur and Alfred as Alfred slithers over to three as he greets Francis and Matthew. Alfred then notices (Name) as a Naga now as he then said, "(Name) you're a Naga just like us now." "Yep I am, Alfred." (Name) said and she then slithers over to Arthur as Arthur turned to look at (Name). Arthur then slithers over towards (Name) as they were now face to face and (Name) felt Arthur's coils wrap around her waist and her coils in bringing her close as he then said, "You're beautiful, love." "Thanks Arthur." (Name) said as she blushes and (Name) thought she was seeing things in his eyes were filled with lust, so (Name) shook it off as Arthur pulls away and said, "Well, dinner is already, love." "Huh, how have I been asleep?" (Name) said as she was confused and Arthur said, "You've been out for three days, love." (Name) was surprised and shocked by this and she then slithers over a huge pillow as Arthur brought her, her dinner as he sets it down , and (Name) saw that it was (Favorite meal) as Arthur said, "Still think that I would forget your favorite food, love." (Name) couldn't help, but giggle as she shook her head, and she started to eat her food as everyone does the same.

After dinner, Arthur cleans up the dishes as Francis puts up the dishes, and Alfred, Matthew, and (Name) were talking for bit, but for some reason she felt very tired. After Francis and Arthur had finishes the dishes, Francis and Matthew said their good byes to (Name), Arthur, and Alfred as they good bye to them back. Just as Francis and Matthew were out of sight, (Name) collapses onto the floor and Alfred freaks out as Arthur look and saw (Name) on the floor and said, "Don't worry Alfred, she just tired since this is here first time in here Naga form, that's all, poppet." Alfred sighs in relief as Arthur picks (Name) up bridal style and before he slithered away Arthur said, "Alfred, once I get (Name) into bed, I'll help you get settle for bed tonight." "Okay, big brother." Alfred said as Arthur slithers away with (Name) in his arms and he takes her back to his room. When they arrive to his room, Arthur gently sets (Name) down onto the quilting bed, and he leans down to (Name)'s ear as he whispers, "I'll be back soon, love." Arthur then slithers away in going to see Alfred.

Within a few minutes later, (Name) wakes up as she felt something wet flickering on her body and she looks to see it was Arthur. (Name) was about to say something when Arthur places his fingers on (Name)'s lips and Arthur then said, "Shhh, just relax and enjoy the show, love." Arthur then goes back in flickering his fork on her back as he slithers on top around her coils and wraps his coils around her coils. (Name) couldn't help, but blush and moan as Arthur continues to flicker his fork tongue on her back, and then she felt Arthur's clawed hands move in front of her body as he places them on her breast and starts to massage and pinch them causing (Name) to moan louder and blush a crimson color as Arthur said, "It feels good doesn't, love, but don't worry. This is only the beginning till the real fun beginning, love." Before (Name) could say anything, (Name) starts to feel something starting to enter into her entrance as she moans in pain, and Arthur moans in pleasure as Arthur pushes his member into (Name)'s entrance that is near her tail.

Arthur waits for (Name) to adjust as he then heard (Name) moan in pleasure and he starts to thrust into (Name) and Arthur then gently grabs (Name)'s head in turning it around a bit as he places his lips on (Name)'s lips. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen, she then starts to kiss Arthur back as Arthur licks the bottom of her lips, and (Name) opens her mouth in allowing Arthur to push his fork tongue into (Name)'s mouth. (Name) moans in the kiss very loudly as Arthur knew that he had hit her sweet spot and Arthur continues to thrust into (Name) as they both pull away from their lips; as (Name) continues to moan at Arthur's name like a mantra as Arthur does the same with (Name)'s name like a sutra. Arthur continues to thrust into (Name) as then said, "A-Arthur, I'm about to…" "I-I know let's do it together, love." Arthur said and then with a few more thrust, they both scream at both of their names as they both came, and then Arthur pulls out of (Name) as they both were catching their breaths.

After they caught their breaths, (Name) then said, "Well, that was…amazing, Arthur." "That it was, love, it is getting pretty late so we better get some sleep, and I hope you don't mind, but Alfred will be sleeping with us tonight, love," (Arthur) said and (Name) then said, "Oh no, I'm completely fine with it, Arthur." "Well that's good to know, I'll call him to let him that he can come in now." Arthur said and then makes a loud hissing sound that echoed throughout the abandoned opera house. Alfred came slithering into their room and Alfred said, "So I'm guessing it's time for bed then, big brother?" "Yes it is, poppet. Now come on I need to get the two of ready for bed." Arthur said as Alfred slither over towards (Name) and then lays down on the floor as he cuddles with (Name). (Name) couldn't help, but giggles at that moment, and then Arthur said, "Okay so ready for bed, you two." "Yes we are Arthur." They both said as Arthur slithers down towards the end of their tails, Arthur lies down on the quilted bed as he opens his mouth as wide as could, and starts to slither towards them as the tip part of their tail starts to enter Arthur's mouth.

(Name) starts to freak out a little when Alfred then said, "Hey (Name), it's okay it's how I have to sleep every night because at night people try to find us, but when were together no one can't find us, get it." "Y-Yes I-I do, Alfred." (Name) said as Arthur starts to swallow in pulling the two in more and more into Arthur's mouth a she swallows. (Name) could feel her tail going down Arthur's throat as she couldn't help, but blush and moan as Alfred does the same, and Arthur smirks at this as he continues to swallow the two; he felt both of their tails starting to enter inside of his stomach as he was up to their waist. (Name) and Alfred felt their tails starting to enter more and more into Arthur's stomach as he was getting closer to their heads. Arthur continues to swallow the two as he was up to their chest just below stomach and (Name) and Alfred watch as Arthur continues to swallow them both as they continue to enter more and more into Arthur's stomach.

Arthur was then up to their heads as he then pet both on them on their head as he gives them both a reassuring smile and he opens his mouth as wide as he could again as he gently pushes (Name) and Alfred into his mouth. Arthur then closes his mouth, he gives a hard swallow in swallowing the last bit of them, and then sigh in relief as he rubs his huge bulge stomach were Alfred and (Name) were at. (Name) and Alfred were going down Arthur's throat as it felt getting hugs and kisses as they both blush and moan. They both finally enter inside of Arthur's stomach as they coil themselves together in getting comfortable, (Name) couldn't believe of how it felt as the stomach muscle felt like that it was giving them hugs and kisses, and in listening to Arthur's breathing and heart beats as Arthur then said, "Are the two of you comfortable in there, poppet and love." "Yes we are Arthur." They both said Arthur then said, "Good, well, good night and love you two." "Good night Arthur and I love you, too." they both said as they close both of their eyes and went to sleep as Arthur does the same.

~Extended Ending~

It's a year since Arthur and (Name) had done it and it was time for (Name) as well as Francis and Matthew came by in helping out with (Name) and Arthur as Alfred was going to be an uncle along with Matthew and Francis as both (Name) and Arthur were going to be parents. (Name) was ready to push as Francis said, "Okay Mon Cher, on three push, 1, 2, and 3 push." (Name) pushes as hard as she could and she stops for a moment and pushes again as an egg sack come out with two baby Nagas inside starting to come out as one was a boy with Arthur's messy blond hair, (Name)'s (e/c) eyes, and a mixture of Arthur's and (Name)'s scales. The second baby was a girl with (Name)'s (h/c) hair, Arthur's emerald, and the same color scales as the same boy. Francis and Matthew help clean the two up as then hands the two to both (Name) and Arthur as Arthur was holding the little boy and (Name) was holding the little girl. Francis, Matthew, and Alfred congratulated them as they said, "So what you two going to call them." "Well the little girl here is going to be (Daughter's name) and the little boy her is going to be (Son's name)." (Name) said as she was getting tired and Arthur then said as Alfred slithers over and takes (Daughter's name) from (Name). Arthur slithers over in giving her a kiss on her forehead and said, "Sleep, you deserve some rest, love." "Okay Arthur, Good night and I love you." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes and goes to sleep and Arthur said as he stays by (Name), "Good night and I love you too, love." He then slithers next to her in falling asleep as well as Francis and Matthew, and Alfred take care of the babies for a while till they wake up.

THE END


	9. Chapter 9

A Naga's Queen (lemon-vore)

Request for: mermaidfan

A/N: Now in some parts of this story there are going to be a few true parts of what actually happened to me and I decide to use them as my story plot of this fanfiction. Enjoy.

(Name) was normal girl, but not normal to everyone else because he loved snakes even the poisonous kind, she sometimes worked on the farm that is owned by her grandparents, but there was a fencing around were the farm is separated from the forest, which our Dad forbids to go through, but sometimes (Name) often to go through there to play with a few snakes, and every now and then she notices a pair of glowing emerald eyes watching her from the forest.

During her summer vacation, she was helping her Dad, and her (brothers or sisters) out on the farm in cleaning out the chicken house; (Name) was gather some cut out milk jugs that they used for watering containers, (Name) set them outside for her (Brothers or sisters) to fill them up, (Name) went back inside to get some more milk jugs, then her dad came to her with the other milk jugs that were cut out and empty as he said, "Go take these out to get them filled up, for the chickens in here." "Okay, dad." (Name) said and she went out to take them out, but when she did she missed her footing at the entrance doorway in getting her foot caught on the edge as in made a slope motion as she fell down in making her knee land on the brink patio hands and knees first. She screamed as she cried in pain when her knee scraped against the brick, he dad came over to see what happened, he saw (Name) crying on the ground then he asked, "What happened, (Name)?" "I-I lost my footing and-and I-I tripped for the entrance w-way." (Name) said as she was crying, he said, "Well, be careful next time and pay attention of what you're doing, (Name) and can you get up." "I-I was paying attention, I-I lost my f-footing, and I-I don't know i-it hurts t-too much." (Name) said still in pain then he said, "Try to crawl out of the bricks, so then we can get clean and see if you don't need any stitches." "O-Okay, dad, I'll try." (Name) said and crawled very carefully trying not to hurt herself even more, but what she or anyone else know that a Naga named Arthur was watching her at the moment, he had messy blond hair bushy eyebrows, and emerald eyes, his pupil were cat like, his lower torso was a snakes body which he was called a green mamba. He watched as (Name) cried he felt bad that he couldn't go over there and help her, so he calls for one of his snakes to go over there so, he chooses a Rat snake to go over there, and he watches of what will happen next from there.

(Name) crawled as far as she could, she sat down on the ground, her dad and her (brother or sister) came over to see what happened to her, and her knee was badly scraped that she was bleeding. So her father went to get the water hose from one of her (brother or sister) that they were using to fill up the milk jugs and water containers for the animals, her dad came back with the water hose, and (Name) still cried in pain. Dad brought the water hose to her knee and started to clean it off and she held back her screaming, after he cleaned it enough to see the cut, he then said, "Well the good news is that you don't need any stitches and-" "Dad, I caught a snake, it's a Rat snake!" (Name), her (brother or sister), and their heard (Brother's name or sister's name) shouted as (he/she) cuts him off, then (Name) said trying to hold back her tears, "I-I want to see the snake." "(Brother's name or sister's name) bring the snake over here so she can see it." their dad said and (she/he) said, "Okay, dad, I'm coming over there now." (She/he) came over with the snake so (Name) could see it and (Name) started to pet it, which made her smile, then the snake then started to slither out of (her/his) grip, and goes close to (Name)'s face then their dad came out and saw the snake going close to her face and said, "Hey don't let the snake go close to her face." "I'm trying to dad." (Brother's name or sister's name) said as she try to pull the snake away from her. The rat snake does something unexpected, the snake went up to her and flickers his tongue at her cheeks in making her laugh and this left the both of them in shock. Arthur was very happy in seeing her laughing and smiling like she should be, so he went back into the forest, knowing that he did the right thing.

~Naga!England slither across the screen Time Skip~

It's been a year since she injured her knee, so she went to the farm to check on the chickens in the second room of why they were clucking so loud, so (Name) went into the chicken house to see what was going on, when she did she saw a rat snake with the chickens, and it didn't seem to bother the chicken, so she sat on one of the stones to watch the snake for a while, but she didn't notice Arthur watching from outside of the window.

A few days past and the same snake was still here inside of the chicken house, so sometimes she would be very careful in reaching down and pet it without the snake noticing for a while. She then watch the snake go back to its hiding place which was very confusing why would it keep going under the garbage can that we used for chicken nesting.

It was about another few days later, then she decides to go back into the chicken house and go find the rat snake again, so when she did she pet it a bit when her (brothers or sisters) weren't around, and then she saw that the snake went back under the garbage can, so she decides to lift it up slowly to see what was under here, what she saw shocked her and wanted to cry in happiness in what she saw when she dropped the can back down , then lifts back up again, and she saw a nest filled with baby snake hatching, it was the most beautiful thing that she ever saw. She then put the can back down very slowly, so not to get the mother snake angry, when she put the can back down completely she heard, "That sssssite you jussssst witnessssss will be you asssss, my queen, love." (Name) looked around in shocked and a little scared of where it came from and who was it.

She heard something slithered so she went outside as fast as could and only to see, only to see a long snakes tail go back into the forest. She wanted to go after it, but something told her not go just yet and so she waited till the right of finding that snake again.

~Naga!England slithers across the screen Time skip~

It's been two years since she saw that nest of baby snakes and that voice that she heard, but she hasn't seen a single snake since then, and one of her (brothers or sisters) went to go volunteer at a camping area out of town. So (Name) and her other (brothers or sisters) help out on the farm while (he/she) was gone for a while, but what (Name) didn't know was Arthur was back watching her and smile for the plan to fold for her.

(Name) went into the chicken house to check and see if and water containers or milk jugs that needed to be filled. She went to the last pen of the chicken house which had to white Bennie Chickens (A/N: Bennie chicken is basically smaller versions of a normal size chicken that you normally see back to the story) their chicken feed was still god, but they needed more water since it was completely knocked over. Luckily it was a milk jug and not one of those big ones, so (Name) went to pick it up, but when she lifted it up it felt a little heavy for some odd reason, so when she picked it up she saw something that looked like guts or something, and she screamed and dropped the milk jug back into the pen as she ran back outside, then her (Sister or Brother) came running towards (Name) and said as (Name) tried to breath after screaming her head off, "(Name), what's wrong?" "There-There-There is something in the milk jug that looked like guts, but it was something that looked slimy." (Name) said as she tried to catch her breath then (Name)'s (Brother or sister) went in there to go check as she followed behind her, and Arthur wanted to watch and see of what scared her half to death like that.

So they back to the chicken house and went to the pen were the two white Bennie chickens are and when her (Brother or sister) picked it up, it turned out to be a rat snake coiled up inside of the jug, and the snake was awake now after that, the (Name)'s (brother or sister) said, "Okay (Name), since you love snakes so much, you can take him out to the fields away from the chicken house." "Okay, be right back then." (Name) said as she took the snake outside of the chicken house and out into the field away from the chickens, but what she didn't was Arthur was watching her as she did so.

(Name) put the milk jug outside of the chicken house out in the fields just about a couple feet away from the chicken house, she put the milk jug down on the ground, and waited for the rat snake to come out of the jug. The snake then came out of the jug, but instead of the opening for the water, it goes through the top opening of the jug, and it gets stuck half way out. So (Name) grabs the jug, slowly puts the jug sides' on the ground, and held the bottom so the jug didn't moved as the snake slithered out of the jug. (Name) watched as the snake successfully got out of the jug, she then carefully went behind the snake, and pets it a few times. The snake then started to slither way, but it stopped to look at her like it was the snake was wanting her to follow him to somewhere, so (Name) follows the snake into the forest entrance that she used to get in and to get out, but what she didn't know that something was going to happen once she enter the forest.

(Name) followed the snake deeper and deeper into the forest without any thoughts of the danger within the forest whatsoever. (Name) continued to follow the snake till (Name) was lead to a cave, (Name) first hesitated then she entered into the cave not knowing that she was being watched as enter inside. (Name) went deeper into the cave and there were torches lite up all over the place in the cave, so she went further and further into the cave, and when she got to the center of the cave there was a nest made out of animal fur and underneath the fur was hay. She looked around in seeing something's like books in spells, a small pond, and more snake further back, but for some reason she started to get sleepy, so she went over to the nest, and lay down on the furs in using them like a bed.

As she went to sleep, she didn't notice that the Naga Arthur came in just as when she fell asleep, he slithers over to her, and gets a good look at her as he said, "Finally, I have you, my queen." He then slithers onto the nest and coils his tail around her body in making her comfortable. Arthur then arms his arms around her waist in bringing her close to him to keep her warm.

~Naga!England slithers across the screen Time Skip~

(Name) woke up in feeling something breathing on her and something scaly wrapped around, she looked down to see that she was wrapped by a snake's tail then she looked up in seeing a person in front of her, and she didn't why this was happening so she started to try to struggle out of his grasp, but in only to waking and tighten his grip in his tail around her, as he said, "Your finally awake, my queen." "Y-Your Q-Queen, what are you talking about, and who are you or what are you?" (Name) said a very scared then he just chuckles and said, "Like I ssssaid you're going to be my queen, sssince I've choossssen you to be mine, as for who I am, my name is Arthur Kirkland, King of the ssssnakesss and the Naga who guardssss the foresssst and all of its creaturessssss." "T-Then y-you're the one that sent those snakes to bring me h-here." (Name) said nervously then nodded his head and cups her cheeks and said, "That'ssss right, (Name), and the snake with the nest, that I showed you at your farm in that chicken house, that's I want from you." When he said that he pulled her into a rough, but passionate and loving kiss, and (Name) tries to push him off of her. For some reason it felt really relaxing, so she puts her hands down and kissed back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in deepening the kiss. Arthur then licking the bottom of her lips in getting (Name) to part her lips as she gasps in the process allowing Arthur to push his fork tongue into her mouth and (Name) couldn't help, but moan in the kiss. Arthur pulls away from (Name) and started to give kisses down her neck in finding her sensitive spot, then Arthur heard her moan his name in finding the spot, and he started to lick and suck at the spot, then he bites down on her neck injecting his vemon. (Name0 felt his venom entering her blood stream then she asked in pain, "A-Arthur, w-what are you…doing?" "Making you mine, in other wordssss, changing you into a Naga like me, my love, ssssso can be a queen with me, love." Arthur said as he pulls away from her neck and licking the blood off of her neck.

She then felt a burning sensation going through her body, then Arthur tor off her (f/c) shirt and pants along with her panties, then she noticed as her legs started to be covered by scales, and slowly her legs started to become a one in making a snake's tail. Once the transformation was finished, her scales were (f/c) and her eyes were now cat like and she had fangs now, then Arthur came closer to her as he said, "Beautiful as ever, my queen." He then took off her bra and started to lick and suck at one side and massage the other one with one hand then switches sides and did the same thing. (Name) couldn't could take the teasing anymore so she said, "A-Arthur, j-just p-please s-sssstop t-teasssing me and t-take me already." "Asssss you wissssh, my queen" Arthur said as he pulls away and wraps his tail around her tail in positioning at her entrance, she then nodded her head in letting Arthur to do it, he thrust into her entrance, he waited for her to be adjust, and he saw (Name) nodding her head in let him start to thrust into her. Arthur started to thrust hard and fast as he (Name) was moaning in pleasuring when he find her sweet spot on the first go. (Name) and Arthur were were about to release, so (Name) said, "Ar-Arthur, I-I'm about to…" "I know, let'ssss do it together and be sure to scream my name as loud as you can, so everyone in the forest will know that your mine." Arthur said then they both came at the same time, then Arthur said as he pulls out of her, "I'm going to keep you insssside of me because it'ssss going a cold night for a while, so I want to keep you warm, my queen." "O-Okay, Arthur, I'm ready, when you are." (Name) said and Arthur stood tall in picking her up and started to push (Name) into his mouth.

(Name0 was inside of Arthur's mouth and started to go further and further back into his throat, when she was going down his throat it felt very relaxing for her, and she started to struggle for to make him feel good in getting moans as a reply. Arthur felt (Name) starting to struggle for him which made him moan and blush in the process as he continues to swallow her. (Name) continued to go further and further down his throat and then she felt an opening of his stomach as she started to enter inside of it. Arthur felt (Name) started to enter inside of his stomach so he gave a very hard swallow in swallowing her tail. (Name) laid on his on his stomach muscle as she coils tail around her lower torso, then she hear Arthur said, "Comfortable enough in there, my queen." "Yessss I am, thank you Arthur." (Name) said as she went to sleep in listening his breathing and heart beats.

~Extra ending~

Arthur let out (Name) when she shouted from the inside on the third week that she was inside of him in letting him know that baby Naglets were coming, so Arthur got her all set up and Arthur said, "1, 2, 3 and push." (Name) pushed as hard as she could then her first Naglet came out in a sack like egg crying as Arthur easily clean off the sack off the first baby, then another baby was ready to come out, and Arthur said, "Okay, 1, 2, 3, and push." The second one came with ease like the first one, Arthur started to clean them both. The first born had the same hair color as Arthur and his eyes with the other one had (Name)'s (h/c) hair and her (e/c) eyes they were both boys and they decide to name them Ace and Nini.

THE END


	10. Chapter 10

A New Beginning of my Life

Request for mermaidfan

SweetDevil!EnglandxReader

~Normal POV~

(Name) is your average everyday girl, she has no special abilities as she calls it but she sometimes hears the same British accents almost every day saying, 'I can save you.' or 'I will make you mine.' She tries her best in ignoring the voice, she even tried listening to her music and it was like they were a part of the music. So going by her everyday life she heads to school and wait at the school gate for her friend and right on cue he comes running up to her, he then said, "Sorry, poppet, I didn't mean to make you wait that long." "Oh its okay Arthur, I just got her early is all." (Name) said to Arthur as they walked to class.

You see (Name) move to England about 4 months ago to live in London on her own for study aboard for (College name). Arthur is (Name) first friend in London beside Alfred, Francis, Matthew, Vlad, and Emi, along with his brothers Allistor, Dave, David, Eric, and Jett . The strangest thing was the voices would stop when Arthur was around, but she pushed it aside in thinking that it was Arthur, but she didn't know that this was only the beginning of her life in meeting a sweet devil.

~Time Skip to several weeks later~

For several weeks now, (Name) has been having some trouble in getting some sleep, now that the voices are coming to her as she sleeps now. So she went to school anyway so not to worry any of her friends especially Arthur. She headed to school like it's been normal, but still hears the voices from the mysterious person. She went to the school gate and met up with Arthur as she said, "Morning, Arthur." "Good morning to you, too, poppet." Arthur said to (Name), then notice something different as he said, "Poppet, are you alright? You seem to be a little pale." "Oh I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep is all." (Name) said, but she didn't want to tell that she hasn't been getting any sleep for several weeks, and then Arthur said, "Well, try to get some sleep tonight, poppet." "I'll try, Arthur." (Name) said and they both went to class, what (name) didn't know someone with red eyes was watching her as she went to class.

(Name) and Arthur went to their first class which is History class, during most of the class she started to fall asleep, luckily the bell rang in waking her up, Arthur came to her and said, "(Name) you ready to go?" "Yes, I am, I just need to get my things first." (Name) said as she started to gather her things for their next which is English class, (Name) kept feeling dizzy and tired as she went to class with Arthur. Half through class, she started to get a pounding headache, then the bell rang, and (Name) was gathering her things for their next class which is music class. When they got to class, Arthur notices something wrong with her and said, "Hey (Name), you sure that your feeling alright, poppet." "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." (Name) said and just when the teacher came in the class, she started to feel dizzier; she went to her desk, and hope that it'll pass. When class was over the bell ringed, she went to get her things, Arthur came up to talk to her, but then when (Name) went to walk to class, all of the sudden she heard the voice say, "Sleep, my love, sleep." She then falls onto the ground and the last thing was Arthur's emerald eyes turn blood red.

~Time Skip Gilbird style~

(Name) wakes up in an unfamiliar, the room was completely dark, then suddenly the room was filled with candles light up candles, she went to get up, then she heard the same voice again , "Ah your finally awake, love." She turns to see Arthur at the edge of the bed, but something was different about him. When he came closer his clothes were black, his hair is now red, he has horns on either side of his head, he also has black bat like wings on his back, and a black tail with a heart shape point at the end, then (Name) said, "W-Who are you and where's Arthur?" "Hehehe, silly love, I'm Arthur in human form that is, but my real name is Edee. You see I have been looking for queen to stay by my side and you were the first that I ever met to hear my voices inside of your heart." Edee said as he climbs on top of her then she said, "So-So you were the one that talking to me and what will make you think that I'll be with you." "Hehehehe, oh you'll fall for me soon enough." Edee said as he then pins her arms on either side of her and leans down and kisses her on her lips.

At first (Name) struggle in the kiss then Edee licks the bottom of her lips causing her gasp allowing Edee to push his tongue into her mouth, then suddenly (Name)'s struggle started to slow down as if she was enjoying it, and she then kissed him back not much of a surprise to Edee. Edee then pulls from (Name) and takes off her clothes as he takes off his clothes. Edee then unclips her bra, (Name) wanted to cover herself, but Edee had her hands pin down and Edee said, "It's okay, there no need to hide, love." When he said that very gently it calmed (Name) down and Edee went down to neck as he starts to kiss down her neck in finding her sensitive spot. He then finds the spot on her collarbone as she moans her name. he then starts to lick, nip, and suck at the spot leaving a purple bruise as he pulls away from her collar bone. He then goes down to her breast and start to lick and suck at it causing her to shiver and moan and he massages the other one with one hand then switches side and then (Name) said, "E-Edee, stop teasing me." "As you wish, love." Edee said as he pulls away and places his fingers at her mouth and (name) knew what to do as she take his fingers into her mouth and start to coat them with her saliva. Edee then pulls fingers away and sticks one in her entrance followed by another making a scissor motion and thrust his fingers. He successfully finds her sweet spot, he then pulls his fingers put, and positioned himself at her entrance . he slowly enters and once he was fully inside he waited for (Name) to get adjusted, then (Name) nods her head and he starts to thrust inside of her, and within a few thrust he finds her sweet spot as she screams his name. (Name) then said to Edee, "Edee, I-I'm about to…" "I know lets do it together, love, and be sure to scream my name." Edee said and within a few more time they both screamed at one another's name. Edee pulls out of her and collapse next to her as he said, "Get some rest love." "Okay, Edee." (Name) said and they both went to sleep in each other's arms.

~Extended Ending~

It's been a year since they did it and it was time, so Edee had his friend Acirem (Sweet Devi!America) and Vanya (Incubus!Russia) to come help out. Edee was holding onto her hands as she pushed, Acirem said, "Alright dudette, 1, 2, and 3 push!" (Name) pushed as hard as she could and the first girl came out with (h/c) and Edee's emerald eyes. Vanya took the baby and got her clean and (Name0 repeated in pushing again as she squeezed Edee's hand and they could hear it pop out of place, they hope his hand will heal after this, then Acirem said, "Okay again, 1, 2, and 3 push." She pushed as hard as she could and boy with blond messy hair and (e/c) eyes came out and Vanya took him to get him clean as well. Before (Name) to sleep she said, "I want to name them (Girl's name) and (Boy's name)." "I think those are beautiful names, love. Now gets some rest I'll stay with you till you wake up." Edee said and that's what he did and this is a new beginning of her life.

THE END


	11. Chapter 11

A New Type of Brotherly Love (Vore)

AmericaxCanada

Contest Entry for: AviatarVoreHead

Matthew gets a call from Alfred in saying that it was important and Matthew could tell that it was most likely something that was ridiculous. So he takes the next earliest flight to America to see what Alfred needs.

The flight wasn't long, as the plane has touched down, and Matthew exists out of the airplane as he heads to the lobby. When he got the suitcase tray, he found his suitcase as he grabs them, and then he heads to the lobby in catching a taxi cab. He was able to catch one and puts his stuff in the cab; heads on out as he climbs in the cab in telling the driver to go to Alfred's place.

When he arrived at Alfred's place, he paid the cab as he grabbed his suitcase, he then goes up to the front door, and knocks on it. In a few seconds later, the door opens in revealing his twin brother Alfred as Alfred said, "Hey Mattie you made it. Come in, come in." "O-Oh thanks you Alfred, for inviting me over, what's going on." Matthew said in his whisper voice and Alfred said, "Dude Mattie, I was on my computer and I found this website called Deviantart. They have fanfics and artwork of all sorts from anime series and they even pictures and fanfics about us, Mattie. "It's really awesome." "O-Oh, but what does this have to do with me, Alfred." Matthew said as he was surprised and shock, but was also trying to figure out why Alfred had called him and Alfred said, "Well here I'll show on the computer, Mattie." "O-Oh okay then." Matthew said as he follows Alfred to his room in seeing of what it is that Alfred wants to show him.

When they got to Alfred's room, Alfred opens his computer as it was still turn on, and there was a gallery that Alfred had made on made as he had made an account as his username was ImtheHero444. Alfred got on his computer and clicks on his gallery under favorites as it should many pictures and fanfics of everyone from Hetalia. Alfred had also several folders on the side of the screen that read, "Lemons", "Vore", "Fluff", "Creatures", and "AUs" as Alfred said, "I know you already know about lemon and the others, but vore I never heard of. So I did some research of it and this is what I came across on us." As soon as Alfred said that, he clicks on the Vore folder as it pulls up many pictures and fanfics of vore of all sorts as Matthew said, "S-So it's basically everyone eating one another?" "Close it's basically a fetish for people that enjoy in being eaten by one another, but my personal favorite is soft vore, were the prey doesn't get hurt, and I thought of an idea." Matthew's eyes widen when he heard this and he steps back away as Matthew said, "No, no, no, no I'm not going to do it." "Oh come it would be fun, Mattie." Alfred said as he gets up from his chair and walks towards Matthew as Matthew then makes a run for it out of Alfred's room; Alfred runs after him.

Matthew as fast as he could in trying to get away from Alfred as Matthew was running throughout of the house in trying to get away from Alfred. They ran into the living room as they were both in between the couch. Alfred was on one side as Matthew was on the other side of the couch. Matthew tries to move one side, but Alfred follows, and he tries to move the other way; Alfred still follows him. Alfred then jumps over the couch as Matthew runs away from him and Matthew runs as fast as he could. Matthew heads towards the back door as Alfred runs after him and when Matthew got to the door. Matthew opens it as fast as he could and runs out of the house as Alfred follows behind. Matthew most certainly didn't want to be catch by Alfred as he runs into the woods behind Alfred's house in hoping to loose Alfred. Alfred follows Matthew into the woods as he already has a plan all figures out and all he has to do is wait for the opportunity.

Matthew runs as fast he could in trying to get away from Alfred and he then believed that he was far enough away from him as he hides behind one of the trees in catching his breath, but then Matthew hears Alfred said in a playful voice, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Mattie~!" Matthew shivers as he was scared as he didn't know of where it was coming from. Matthew was looking everywhere in trying to figure out where Alfred was hiding or where he was at and Alfred said, "Come on out, Mattie, and I promise to leave you alone…yet." Matthew didn't know of what to do since he was absolutely terrified and so he starts to run as fast as he could back to the house.

Matthew runs as fast as he could through the woods as he could hear Alfred laughs and chuckles. Matthew was absolutely of Alfred right as he runs out of the woods and he was almost at Alfred's house, but then he was a pair of arms wrap around Matthew's waist, and Matthew knew who it was as Alfred said, "I found you, Mattie.~" "A-alfred let me go." Matthew said and Alfred said, "Nope not a chance, Mattie." Alfred said as he throws Matthew over his shoulder and carries him back as he walks back to Alfred's house as Matthew struggles in trying to get out of Alfred's grip, but he was too strong.

Alfred continues to carry Matthew as they arrived back to Alfred's place and Alfred opens the back door and he walks in as he closes the door behind him. Alfred continues to carry Matthew as he carries him to Alfred's room and then he sets Matthew onto the bed as he climbs on top of Matthew as he struggles and Alfred pins him down as Alfred said, "Mattie, stop it. I promise it will not hurt; you'll feel really good and relaxed. Think it like it's a new way of our Brotherly Love towards one another." "A-Alfred p-please I-I s-stop it." Matthew was as he was still scared and Alfred said, "Matthew if you stop it, then I'll make you pancakes for week with maple syrup." Matthew stops struggling as he then said with a very big smile on his face like it was his birthday or something as he said, "You really mean it, Alfred?" "Yes and I always keep my promises, Mattie, after I am the hero." Alfred said and Matthew said, "O-Okay, but make it for four months since I'm off for four mouth and might as well just stay with my brother for mean time." "Deal, now ready for the fun, Mattie." Alfred said as Matthew nods his head as Alfred then leans down towards Matthew in giving him a few licks across his face and Alfred pulls away as he stiches position as he was sitting against the bed rest and Matthew was sitting on his lap; Alfred said, "W-Wow you taste good, Mattie." Matthew blushes a crimson red as he was embarrassed and as he said, "D-Don't say things l-like that, Alfred." Alfred chuckles as he smiles and said, "Alright, alright, Mattie, but are you ready." "Y-Yes just get with it already, Alfred." Matthew said as Alfred chuckles, places his hand behind Matthew's hand, opens his mouth as wide as he could, Matthew could see the drool dripping from the ceiling of Alfred's mouth as he shivers, and Alfred then pulls Matthew towards his mouth head first.

Matthew tries his best in keeping calm as he starts to enter inside of Alfred's mouth and he then felt Alfred's tongue starting to move across his face as he shivers and moans in the feeling. Matthew starts to go further back into his mouth and then into his throat as Alfred starts to swallow him. When Matthew started to go down Alfred's throat, it felt very relaxing to him, and then he remember of what Alfred said earlier that it was going to feel good and relaxing; so he understood of what he meant as he continues to go down Alfred's throat. Alfred continues to Matthew as Alfred blushes a bright red across his cheek and moans in Matthew's taste as he was up to his waist as he continues to swallow Matthew; then Alfred felt Matthew starting inside of his stomach. Matthew felt an opening as Matthew knew that it was his stomach as he starts to enter more and more into Alfred's stomach.

Alfred continues to swallow Matthew as he was at his legs and he gives a few hard swallows in swallowing the last bit of Matthew and he pushes Matthew's feet into his mouth as he closes his mouth; gives one final hard swallow as his feet goes down his throat. Alfred sighs in relief as he lays against the bed rest with a huge bulge stomach were Matthew; he then places his hand on his stomach, and then said, "Are you alright in there, Mattie." After Matthew was fully inside of Alfred, he was curled up into a ball in a more comfortable position as he heard Alfred speak and said, "Y-Yes I am and it is very relaxing just like you said, Alfred." "That's good to know and don't worry about getting digested, our stomach acid doesn't work on other nations, Arthur told me so when did it me when I was a little kid during a thunderstorm, and so your perfectly safe, Mattie." Alfred said and Matthew said, "Th-That's good to know, but right I'm getting tired from running and jet lag. So I'm going to sleep now Alfred. Good night." "All right Mattie and I'll let you out in morning, Mattie; good night to you too as I'm going to sleep as well. I'm a little worn out myself after doing that." Alfred said as he falls asleep in lying on his sides in bed as he pulls the covers and Matthews falls asleep as he listens to Alfred's breathing and heart beats. They fell into a deep sleep after they had their Brotherly Love time together for today and for the four months together.

~THE END~


	12. Chapter 12

A New way in Celebrating our Anniversary (Lemon-vore)

ChinaxReader

Request for: Marshalleeslover9

(Name) is a young girl with (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair, and she was wearing her favorite (f/c) with (favorite design) Chinese kimono that Yao Wang, her husband gave to her when they went out on their first date; today is their one year anniversary of being married. (Name) couldn't wait to see her husband today since she just got done at work as she works at (Work place), but what she didn't know was the surprise that Yao has set for their anniversary.

(Name) had reach to their home, which it is Yao Wang's home, and (Name) opens the door as she walks in and said, "Yao, I'm home." But this time she didn't get a reply from Yao and she looked around the living room as she walks in. She then starts to look around the house, but no sign of him. (Name) then looks outside of the house in their backyard and then (Name) goes into the bamboo forest. As (Name) continues to look around as she then found a red string tied onto the bamboo, so (Name) grabs ahold of it in she could follow it, and not lose the trail. (Name) continues to follow the red string trail and then she comes to a clearing of where they have first met.

~Flashback to dragons across the screen~

(Name) was left by her family when they were visiting China and when (Name) found that they left her behind, she was so devastated. (Name) tried to find a place to keep shelter, (Name) continued to walk as she was out of the city, she then found a bamboo forest, she walks into the bamboo forest, and then she heard a beautiful sound like flute. So (Name) followed the sound as she came into a clearing that has a small creek, a huge tree behind the creek on the left side, and there in the middle of the clearing was a man with brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a green Chinese kimono, he was brown pants, his eyes were closed as he was playing the flute, and he was sitting on a stone bench. After he finished he opens his eyes in revealing light brown eyes as he looks up to see (Name) as he said, "Oh hello, I haven't seen you before and why are you in my yard, aru." "Oh I'm sorry; you see my family decide to leave me behind here, I had nowhere to go, I found this bamboo forest, and I heard you playing the flute and found this place. I'm (Full name) by the way." (Name) said as she was embarrassed of that she was in someone's yard and the man gets up as he walks to (Name). The man was in front of (Name) as he then said, "Well it's nice to meet you, (Name), but it doesn't make sense of why your family would do that to you, aru." "I-I don't know and I have no other place to go to, mister." (Name) said and then the man said, "Well you can stay with me (Name) and I'm Yao Wang by the way, aru." "Thank you Yao and it's nice to meet you too." (Name) said and for some strange reason bot (Name) and Yao had a feeling that this was only the beginning of their relationship.

~End of Flashback~

(Name) smiles and giggles at the memory of how they first met, she then follows the red string, and stop as she then looks to see Yao sitting on the stone bench playing the same song when they first meet. When finished playing the flute, he looks up to see (Name), he smiles as (Name) shivers at his smile meaning that he was up to something, and Yao then said as he walks towards her, "(Name) I'm glad that you made it back from work and since we are both out here. I figure that we can spend our anniversary out here, my dear." Before (Name) could say anything, Yao pulls (Name) into a loving, passionate kiss, and (name) kisses him back as she wraps her arms around his neck in deepening the kiss.

(Name) then left Yao licks the bottom of her lips as she moans allowing Yao to push his tongue into her mouth. Both Yao and (Name) pulled away, Yao then picks (Name) up bridal style over to the tree, when they got over there, Yao gently sets (Name) down, and then straddles on top of (Name) as Yao then said, "You look beautiful, my dear, and that I could eat you up." (Name) shivers as she blushes a crimson color and then Yao starts to take off both of their clothes. As soon as both their clothes were off, Yao starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck, and then (name) moans his name as Yao found her sensitive spot. Yao starts to lick, nip, and suck on that spot causing (Name) to squirm and moan. Yao pulls away as it left a purple bruise on her and then Yao continues to kiss down her neck, her collarbone, and down to her breast as he then starts to lick and suck at her breast and massages the other with his other hand. (Name) squirms and moans his name as she couldn't take it any longer as she then said, "Y-Yao, please stop teasing me." "As you wish, my dear." Yao said as he pulls away from (Name)'s breast he places his fingers at her mouth as he said, "Suck." (Name) takes his fingers into her mouth and coats them with her saliva.

Once it was coated enough, Yao pulls his fingers away, and Yao pushes his finger into her entrance followed by another finger as he does a scissor motion and thrust his fingers in finding her sweet spot. Yao found her sweet spot as she scream his name and he pulls his fingers away and then positioned himself at (Name)'s entrance as (Name) gives him the okay in nodding her head. Yao in pushes into her entrance very carefully in so not to hurt (Name) and when he was in (Name)'s entrance he waits for (Name) to adjust. (Name) then gives the okay as she nods her head and Yao then starts to thrust into (Name) as he tries to find her sweet spot yet again. Yao found her sweet spot as she screams his name and Yao continues to thrust into (Name). Within a few more minutes, (Name) could feel a knot in her stomach as she then said, "Y-Yao, I-I'm about to…" "I know, my dear, let's do it together." Yao said and then they scream at both of their names as they both came at the same time.

Yao pulls out of (Name) as he then said, "Remember when I said that I could eat you up." (Name) nods her head as Yao said, "Well I mean that and I'm going to have you a whole lot closer to me than ever before, my dear." "Then do it, I want to be more closer to you even more, Yao." (Name) said and then Yao gives (Name) a slow lick on her cheek causing (Name) to shiver and moan. Yao then carefully picks (Name) up in sitting her up and then Yao opens his mouth as wide as he could as he gently pushes (Name)'s head into his mouth. Yao carefully closes his mouth around (Name)'s head as he continues to push (Name) further back into his mouth.

(Name) was inside of his mouth as she continues to go further back into his throat as Yao then starts to swallow and (Name) blushes and moans as it felt like hugs and kisses. (Name) continues to go down further down his throat and then she felt an opening as she knew it was his stomach. Yao felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he was up to her waist, Yao flips position so he was sitting against the tree, and Yao continues to swallow. (Name) felt Yao switch position as she continues to enter inside of Yao's stomach and she starts to curl into a ball. Yao was up to her legs now as he continues to swallow (Name) as he feels her curling into a ball and then when he was up to her feet. He gently pushes her feet into his mouth as he closes his mouth behind her feet, gives a hard swallow, sighs in relief, and pats his bulge stomach where his wife is in.

(Name) was fully curled up into a ball as her feet and legs finally enter inside as she listens to his breathing and heart beats and heard Yao said, "Are you comfortable in there, my dear?" "Yes I am and I this is the best way to feel more closely than ever to you, Yao." (Name) said as blushes and snuggles against his stomach muscle as she felt Yao's hand on his stomach. Yao smiles and then said, "Well how about we go ahead and gets some rest then, my dear." "That's sound good to me, Yao." (Name) said and then they both closed their eyes and fall asleep in getting some sleep for the rest of the day and then Yao said, "Happy Anniversary and I love you, my dear." "Happy Anniversary and I love you too, Yao." (Name) said as they were both asleep for the rest of the day in enjoying their time together like never before.

THE END


	13. Chapter 13

A New Type of Dance (vore)

2P!SpainxReader

Request for: Marshalleeslover9

(Name) has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she wears (f/c) dress, since Robert who is her boyfriend was going to teach (name) in dancing, because the Vargas brothers has signed them up for a Dance competition, and Roberto and (Name) only had a few weeks in practicing. So (Name) made her way to Roberto's house as she arrived at his door and knocks on the door and then within a few minutes the door opens in revealing Roberto as he wears white long sleeve button shirt and black pants as Roberto then said, "(Name), I'm so glad that you could make it, chica. Come in and then we can get started." (Name) nods her head as she walks into Roberto's home as he closes the door behind her.

Roberto then leads (Name) to the dance room, Roberto sets up the music as he plays it, and said, "Are you ready to practice, mi hermosa?" "Ready when you are, Roberto." (Name) said as Roberto walks towards (Name), wraps his arms around her waist, places his hand behind (Name)'s head as he opens his mouth as wide as he could, and gently pulls (Name) into his mouth as (Name) enter inside of Roberto's mouth head first. (Name) starts to enter inside of Roberto's mouth as he starts to dance to the music by bending down on one knee amd he starts to push (Name) further into his mouth. (Name) starts to go further back into Roberto's throat as she moves her legs and hips in a tap dancing with her feet. Roberto moans in (Name)'s movement as he continues to push (Name) further back into his throat as he continues to dance as he stands up and spins around. (Name) starts to enter inside of Roberto's throat after she felt Roberto spin around. (Name) continues to taps dance her shoes as she hits them together and Roberto continue to swallow (Name). (Name) blushes more red tan Roberto's tomatoes as it felt like getting hugs and kisses as she continues to go down his throat.

As Roberto continues to dance, he continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her waist, and (Name) finished tap dancing as she continues to go down further in Roberto's throat. (Name) felt an opening from his throat as (Name) knew it was his stomach. Roberto felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her legs as he continues to dance. (Name) starts to curl up into a ball as she enters more and more inside of Roberto's stomach. As the song was ending, Roberto pushes (Name)'s feet into his mouth, he closes his mouth, and swallows hard as he then sighs in relief in finishing his pats his stomach as he said, "Well. I think we have everything ready for our dance, mi hermosa." (Name) was now curled up onto a ball as her feet follow in and said, "Yeah, were going to be ready for our dance." Roberto smiles as he gets up, walks over to his room, and gets to bed as he lays down in bed as he said, "Well let's gets some rest for now and then we'll work somemore on the dance, mi hermosa." "Okay Roberto." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes and falls asleep inside of Roberto.

~Time Skip to Tomatoes going across the screen~

The Dance competition arrived and ended as they won since the audience and the judges were vore fans as they went nuts about it. They arrive back home as (Name) was inside of Roberto as she was asleep and Roberto went to his room as he lays down on his bed on his sides as he then said, "Te amo, mi hermosa." "Yo también te quiero, Roberto." (Name) said as Roberto falls asleep as well as (Name) falls back asleep as well.

THE END


	14. Chapter 14

A New Type of Dance (vore)

2P!SpainxReader

Request for: Marshalleeslover9

(Name) has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she wears (f/c) dress, since Robert who is her boyfriend was going to teach (name) in dancing, because the Vargas brothers has signed them up for a Dance competition, and Roberto and (Name) only had a few weeks in practicing. So (Name) made her way to Roberto's house as she arrived at his door and knocks on the door and then within a few minutes the door opens in revealing Roberto as he wears white long sleeve button shirt and black pants as Roberto then said, "(Name), I'm so glad that you could make it, chica. Come in and then we can get started." (Name) nods her head as she walks into Roberto's home as he closes the door behind her.

Roberto then leads (Name) to the dance room, Roberto sets up the music as he plays it, and said, "Are you ready to practice, mi hermosa?" "Ready when you are, Roberto." (Name) said as Roberto walks towards (Name), wraps his arms around her waist, places his hand behind (Name)'s head as he opens his mouth as wide as he could, and gently pulls (Name) into his mouth as (Name) enter inside of Roberto's mouth head first. (Name) starts to enter inside of Roberto's mouth as he starts to dance to the music by bending down on one knee amd he starts to push (Name) further into his mouth. (Name) starts to go further back into Roberto's throat as she moves her legs and hips in a tap dancing with her feet. Roberto moans in (Name)'s movement as he continues to push (Name) further back into his throat as he continues to dance as he stands up and spins around. (Name) starts to enter inside of Roberto's throat after she felt Roberto spin around. (Name) continues to taps dance her shoes as she hits them together and Roberto continue to swallow (Name). (Name) blushes more red tan Roberto's tomatoes as it felt like getting hugs and kisses as she continues to go down his throat.

As Roberto continues to dance, he continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her waist, and (Name) finished tap dancing as she continues to go down further in Roberto's throat. (Name) felt an opening from his throat as (Name) knew it was his stomach. Roberto felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her legs as he continues to dance. (Name) starts to curl up into a ball as she enters more and more inside of Roberto's stomach. As the song was ending, Roberto pushes (Name)'s feet into his mouth, he closes his mouth, and swallows hard as he then sighs in relief in finishing his pats his stomach as he said, "Well. I think we have everything ready for our dance, mi hermosa." (Name) was now curled up onto a ball as her feet follow in and said, "Yeah, were going to be ready for our dance." Roberto smiles as he gets up, walks over to his room, and gets to bed as he lays down in bed as he said, "Well let's gets some rest for now and then we'll work somemore on the dance, mi hermosa." "Okay Roberto." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes and falls asleep inside of Roberto.

~Time Skip to Tomatoes going across the screen~

The Dance competition arrived and ended as they won since the audience and the judges were vore fans as they went nuts about it. They arrive back home as (Name) was inside of Roberto as she was asleep and Roberto went to his room as he lays down on his bed on his sides as he then said, "Te amo, mi hermosa." "Yo también te quiero, Roberto." (Name) said as Roberto falls asleep as well as (Name) falls back asleep as well.

THE END


	15. Chapter 15

A Pirate's Perfect Protection for their Love one (Lemon-Vore)

Pirate!SpainxReader

Request for Marshallesslover9

(Name) lives in (Town's Name), she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and (f/c) clothes and (Name) was running away from her family since they hardly notice her or they take care of her. So (Name) gathered her things as she then heads on out to the dock where she has a small row boat ready to go. So After (Name) gathered her things, she heads out of the house with her family noticing which worked out since her family never notices her. So once (Name) was outside, she heads out to the dock as she smiles, and then she couldn't wait of what adventures will she find on her way.

~Time skip to Pirate!Spain's ship going across the screen~

(Name) arrived at the docks as she sets her things onto the small boat, once everything was all set, she climbs in, untie the rope, grabs a row in pushing the boat, and she sits down as she rows away from (Town name). (Name) continues to row away from (Town Name) and (Name) then notice a fog up ahead as there no way around it. So (Name) row the fog as she then enters through the fog. (Name) rows very carefully through the fog and as she was going through the fog she thought she heard people shouting. As (Name) was looking around, a huge shadow covers (Name)'s light from behind, and when she turn around, it was a huge ship. (Name) tries to row as fast she could to get out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough as her boat tips over causing (Name) and her stuff to fall out of the boat.

(Name) grab her things as she came up for air and screamed for help hoping someone on that ship would hear her. The suddenly she heard shouting as a fishing net was dropped on top of her and then pulled her in. (Name) doesn't struggle as (Name) was going up higher and then brought over to the side as the net was gently set down, the net was then moved over from her body, and then (Name) notices that their outfit were pirates. (Name) was shaking because she was cold and a little scared as a young teenage boy that has auburn hair with a curl on the right side, brown eyes, he wears a tan pirate uniform with a green bandana as he then said as he has an Italian accent, "Are you alright, ragazza?" "Y-Yes, I'm fine thank you just a bit cold is all, but who are you and where am I?" (Name) said as she was shivering in being cold and then the teenage boy said, "I'm Lovino, Captain Antonio's cabin boy and you are on the El Cristiano Rojo Rosa, this is a pirate ship, ragazza." (Name) didn't know of what was going on, fist she goes through a fog and she runs into pirates as she then said, "Okay, so who is Captain Antonio?" "That would be me." A new voice said that has a Spanish accent as (name) turns around to the deck and saw a man with brown messy hair, green eyes, he wears a red pirate hat, reddish green coat, green pants, a sword on his right side hip, white shirt, and red waist band around his waist.

(Name) blushes as he walks down and the other pirates except for Lovino leaves to go back to work as the Captain said as he kneels in front of (Name), "So what happened here Lovino?" "Well we were talking and doing our jobs and then we heard someone screaming for help. So we toss the fishing net down into the water and pulled in this ragazza here." Lovino said as Captain Antonio never took his eyes off of her and then he said, "I see, well you can come with me and I can give you some warmer clothes so you don't catch a cold, Bella Hermosa." Before (name) could say anything, Captain Antonio picks (name) up bridal as he carries her to his quarters as he then said, "I'm to my quarters with miss…" "(Name)." (Name) said as she cuts in, in telling him of what her name is, and Capatain Antonio finish saying, "To my quarter and I don't want to be disturb." Everyone shouted to the Captain as they went back to work including Lovino as he leaves to help out.

Captain Antonio continues to carry (Name) to his quarters as he then opens the door and when they enter the room he shuts the door behind them. Captain Antonio walks over to his bed as he sets her down onto the bed and then he walks over to the closet in looking for warmer clothes. Captain Antonio continues to look in trying to find any warm clothes, but he couldn't find any clothes that could warm (Name) up, and then Captain Antonio remembered of the curse that Captain Arthur place on him, but it was very helpful to keep his younger brother and cabin boy Lovino warm up inside, so he was going to do the same with (Name) as he turns around to look at (Name) as he then said, "(Name), unfortunately I don't have any clothes to help you to warm you up, but I do have a better way in warming you up." "O-Oh okay, but what is it, Captain Antonio?" (Name) said as Captain Antonio walks over to his bed and once he was in front of her he then said, "You can call me Antonio, when were alone Bella Hermosa." (Name) nods her head as Antonio then said, "Tell me do you have certain activities that you enjoy to watch or you always wanted to do to be a part of, Bella Hermosa?" "U-Uh um…well. I'm not sure if you know it. It's called V-Vore and basically…it's when…someone or something swallows whole and…alive without being killed in the process." (Name) said as she blushes a deep crimson like Antonio's tomatoes and Antonio gives a chuckle as he then said, "Well then I'll be able to warm you up and to have you fantasy come true, Bella Hermosa, and your so cute when your blushing. You look like a little tomato and I could just eat you up right here and right now and that's what I'm going to do, Bella Hermosa." "T-Then go ahead I'm ready." (Name) said as she takes off her wet clothes, once her clothes was off, she sits up in getting close to Antonio as he smiles in excitement of (Name) allowing him to do it and then Antonio said, "Great, but before we do that, I want to have some fun with you, Bella Hermosa." Before (Name) could say anything, Antonio pulls (Name) into a passionate kiss, and (Name) immediately kisses him back as Antonio pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth.

(Name) moans into the kiss and then Antonio pulls away as he then starts to kiss down her neck as (Name) moans. Antonio starts to lick, suck, and nip onto her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her neck as he then pulls away. Antonio then starts to kiss down her neck, to her collarbone, and to her breast as he then starts to lick and suck on her breast as she moans his name as she then said, "A-Antonio, p-please s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, mi Bella Hermosa." Antonio said as he takes off his clothes a she backs away a little bit from (Name). Antonio then places his fingers at her mouth as he said, "Suck." (Name) took his fingers into her mouth as she coats them with her saliva and once it was coated enough, Antonio pulls his fingers out of (Name)'s mouth. Antonio then pushes one finger into (Name)'s entrance and then added another finger in doing a scissor motion as he thrust his finger as he immediately found her sweet spot as she moans his name. Antonio then pulls his finger out of her entrance as he licks his fingers and said, "you taste really good, my Bella Hermosa." (Name) blushes as Antonio positions at her entrance, (Name) nods her head, and Antonio then pushes into her entrance as he then waits for (Name) to get adjusted. (Name) then nods her head in allowing Antonio to go ahead as he then starts to thrust into (Name) as he hits her sweet spot and then within a few minutes' (Name) said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi Bella Hermosa." Antonio said and within a few more minutes they both came at the same time.

Antonio then pulls out of (Name) as he then leans down to (Name)'s face in giving it a long lick and then said, "Ready for the main, mi bella Hermosa?" "Y-Yes, p-please I'm still cold, Antonio." (Name) said in pretending to be cold, Antonio then opens his mouth as wide as he can as he places his hand behind her head, pulls her into his mouth, and starts to shove (name) to back of his throat as he starts to swallow her. (Name) starts to go down his throat as she moans in the feeling of being hug and kiss. (Name) continues to go down Antonio's throat as she moans, blushes into a crimson color, and then she felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach. Antonio felt (Name) starting to enter as he continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her waist. (Name) continues to enter inside as she curls into a ball as she gets comfortable inside of Antonio. Antonio continues to swallows (Name) as he was at her feet as he shoves them into his mouth, he closes his mouth, gives a hard swallow as her feet go down his throat, and then he gives a sigh of relief as he flips over to his back in laying down as he pats his bulge stomach where (Name) is in as she moves a bit in getting comfortable inside as Antonio said, "You comfortable in there, mi bella Hermosa?" "Yes and thank you very much, Antonio." (Name) said as she listen to Antonio's breathing and heart beats and then Antonio said, "That's good and here is something that im wondering. What were you doing all the way out here?" "I ran away from home since my family never takes care of me and they never notice me." (Name) said as she was a bit upset and then she felt Antonio rub his stomach as he said, "Well then, mi bella Hermosa, welcome to our familia, and for now you sleep inside of me when it's time for bed." "Oh thank you Antonio." (Name) said as she rubs against his stomach and Antonio chuckles in reply and then Antonio gets comfortable on his bed as he said, "Well lets go ahead and gets some rest then since we had a long day today, mi bella Hermosa. Te amo, mi bella Hermosa y buenas noches." "I love you too, Antonio and good night to you too." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes and Antonio does the same as they both fall asleep.

~THE END~


	16. Chapter 16

All I want is someone to be with me Prince!Neko!PrussiaxPrincess!ReaderxDark!Prince!Itlay

Request

(Name) was the princess of (Kingdom's name) and her mother and father have been trying to find the right suitor for her, since (name) wanted to be with Gilbert her childhood friend, but they would not allow it since to her parent he was too obnoxious and full of himself. (Name) then hear the door if her room as she said, "Who is it?" "It's your mother and father." Her parent said and (Name) said, "You can come in." Both her parents enter her room and said, "We found you a suitor for you, (Name)." "Oh?" (Name) said in curious of who it was and then her parent stepped aside as her mother said, "You may come, Prince, Feliciano." As if on cue a prince with light brown hair with a curl right side, he wore a black attire uniform he also whole a black mask with yellow design, his while clothes was black and red, and in fact the way he dress made (Name) shiver as her blood dropped cold in seeing of how he was looking at her.

Both of her parents left the room and said, "We'll leave the two of alone then." After the door was closed Feliciano walks up to (Name) as she walks back till she hits her bed and (Name) falls backwards onto her bed as Feliciano said, "Ve~ I-a see that you-a know my true self, bella, so that's why I-a want you as mine and mine alone." "Get away from me!" (Name) said as she tries to get away from him, but a shadow actually moves and grabs her from behind by (Name)'s arms, and carries her to a chair as it wraps around her body and Feliciano said as she walks over towards (Name), "Now while your tied up for moment I-a have something that you-a might want to know of your precious Gilbert." "Wh-What did you do to him?" (Name) said as she was on the verge of tears and Feliciano wipes her tear with his finger as he then said, "Well you-a can say, that he is not the same he is when he was human, but I-a change him back on the condition of you marrying me and-a becoming my queen." (Name) had a surprise look and she was about to say something when Feliciano eye's color changed color in hypnotizing her and Feliciano said as her (e/c) eyes turned dull and then turn back to normal, "So what is-a your answer in marrying me, bella." "Yes, my prince Feliciano." (Name) said with a smile on her face and Feliciano smirks at as he held out his hand and he said, "Good let's go let your parents know the news." The shadow let (Name) go as (Name) takes his hand and heads out of her room to see (Name)'s parents.

Feliciano and (Name) had told the news which pleased them both and they told them that they will have a ball in announcing the engagement. (Name) and Feliciano went to the market place in their kingdom with some guards with them and while they were getting their fabrics they didn't notice someone with red eyes watching them.

~Time Skip of Neko!Prussia walking across the screen~

(Name) was getting ready for the ball with the help of her maid as Feliciano was getting ready on the other side of her room with his maids that came over from his palace. Ever since Feliciano had hypnotized (Name) it was like that she had forgotten everything about her friends and everything around her. She was almost done when she Feliciano said, "Bella are you-a almost ready." "Yes I'm almost done, Feli." (Name) said and then they had finished putting on her make up as (Name) said, "I'm finished now, Feli." She came out from the cover up curtains and she was dressed in (f/c) dress, her (h/c) was put up in bun with (f/c) hair pins, and she wore (f/c) heels as Feliciano said, "You look absolutely beautiful, bella." "Th-Thank you, Feli." (Name) said as she was blushing and Feliciano held her hand out as (Name) took his hand as he leads her out of her room to the balcony.

When they go the balcony, (Name)'s parents had just announced their engagement and Feliciano and (Name) went downstairs onto the floor as they began to dance with the music. As they were dancing, (Name) could have sworn that she saw someone with white hair with cat ear and red eyes, and then a person from her memories appeared in making her dizzy in losing her balance as Feliciano caught her as he said, "Bella, are you-a alright?" "Y-Yes, I'm fine, just got a little dizzy is all." (Name) as she looks at Feliciano as helps her up, but when she tries to get she blacks with everyone screaming her name and an image appeared in her head

~Flashback~

(Name) was sitting outside of the palace sitting on a bench in her family's garden and then she looks around and looks towards the roses and said, "Oh _ how have you been?" (Name) said looking at an empty space she just smiles and she said, "Yeah I remember the promise, _."

~Flashback end~

The memory faded as she thought to herself, 'Who was I talking to and what promise did we make?'

~Time Skip to Gilbird flying across the screen~

(Name) wakes up back in her room as she was on her bed and her Feliciano was next to her sitting on a chair as he said, "Oh thank goodness, bella, are you-a alright?" "Y-Yes I'm fine, Feliciano, really." (Name) said and then her parents came in as her mother said, "Oh (Name), what happened you passed out right in middle of the ball?" "I-I don't know, I saw someone and then I got dizzy." (Name) said and her father said, "What did this person look like, dear?" "I'm not sure what it was, it was more like a something. It had white hair with cat ears and red eyes and then I remembered something, I was talking to someone at least think I was, I was talking to an empty space and then something about a promise, and that's about it." (Name) said as she starts to cry of what it was that memory was trying to tell her and then Feliciano said, "I-a think that's its best for (Name) to get away for a while. What it is that (Name) had must be somewhere within this castle?" "I think your right, prince Feliciano, but where can we take her to keep her safe." (name)'s mother said and Feliciano said, "I-a could take her to my palace, she can be safe there, until that thing is caught." "That would be the best solution, what do you think (Name.)" (Name)'s mother said and (Name) nods her head as her father said, "I'll see in getting a carriage for the both of you to head to your palace and I'll the maids in gathering your things." After he said that he left the room along with her mother leaving (Name) with Feliciano and once they shut the door (Name) lay her head on Feliciano's shoulder and he held her in his arms as he said, "Do you-a want me to get rid of that memory for you, bella." "Y-Yes." (Name) said sounding really scared and then Feliciano then placed his hand over her eyes as it glows green and for some reason the memory won't disappear. Feliciano knew now that it was a soul memory, so he couldn't get rid of it, and (Name) said, "Feli, what's wrong." "I'm-a sorry, but I-a can't get rid of it, but don't-a worry when we get to my palace I'll be able to, bella." Feliciano said and (Name) smiles as she wraps her arms around Feliciano as she goes to sleep and Feliciano smiles as she kisses her forehead, but unaware of the two a certain yellow bird was watching them as it flies off to its master on the ground. He held his fingers out that has sharp claws and then he said as the yellow lands on his finger, "So mein avesome Gilbird, vhat's going on with mein liebe?" the bird starts to chirp and the master seemed to understand as his white cat ears goes back in anger as he said, "I see, then, ve vill just have to follow her and try to help mein liebe to regain her memories." The yellow bird chirp and flies as then his master disappears into the night as he said to himself, "I'll get you back, mein liebe, if it's the last thing I do."

~Time skip to Neko!Prussia turns back into a cat~

Later that night, everything was all set and (Name) had said her goodbyes to her maids and family as she gets into the carriage with prince Feliciano. They all waved goodbye to her as the carriage door was shut and the carriage drove out of site. (Name) was sitting next to Feliciano as she said, "Feli, what's your kingdom like?" "That's the surprise, bella." Feliciano said as he places a peck on her nose in making her blush a little and Feliciano chuckles as her expression as he wraps his arm around her waist. (Name) then starts to fall asleep and Feliciano gently strokes her hair. Once she was fully asleep, Feliciano then starts to chant something as a portal starts to open, the carriage goes through the portal as the portal closes behind them, but as the portal closes someone or something follows them from behind and Feliciano smirks as he knows of whom it was that was following them.

As the portal opens on the other side they had arrive to Feliciano which was in another dimension, the kingdom was gruesome, there were bones littering the land, the castle was made out of mountains, the sky was covered in dark black clouds as lighting struck the land, and it was like there was no trace of life. The carriage pulled up to the gate as the gate opens and the carriage goes through the gate as it closes behind them. The carriage comes to a complete stop and Feliciano then picks up (Name) very gently in so not to wake her as the carriage door opens. Feliciano walks out of the carriage with (Name) in her arms as his servants said, "Lord Feliciano, welcome back." There were Nagas, demons, werewolfs, and many other different types of creatures as Feliciano, "Thank you everyone, I'll-a be in-a my quarter with mi bella, and I-a wish not to be disturb." "As you wish my Lord." His servants said as they bow and Feliciano carries (Name) into his palace.

Feliciano arrived to his quarters as one of his guards open the doors for him and Feliciano walks into his room with (Name) asleep in his arms. Once Feliciano was in his room, he gently places her on his bed, he then said, "I know that you're in here, Gilbert." The man named Gilbert appeared by jumping into his room through the window Gilbert then said, "You know vhy I'm here Feliciano, nov give mein liebe back!" "I'm-a afraid not, since I have something else that is precious of you." Feliciano said and before Gilbert could say anything, someone grabs him from behind, and Gilbert turned to see that it was his brother Ludwig, but as a werewolf with ears and a tails sticking out as Gilbert said very angry, "You monster, vhat have you done to mein bruder." "I-a thought that I-a might need more body guards, so-a why not your very own baby brother to do the job for me." Feliciano said and Gilbert was about to charge at him when Ludwig grabs him and Ludwig said, "Vhat should I do about the intruder, my lord?" "How-a about you take him to his dear friends, I'm-a sure they will love him as their new play toy." Feliciano said and Ludwig carries Gilbert out of the as he screams for (Name) to wake up and for Ludwig to snap out of it. After Ludwig carries him out of the room he carries him into the basement were there were cells for prisoners, Ludwig opens one of the prisoner cell as he tosses Gilbert into the cell, Ludwig shuts it as he locks it, and Gilbert said, "Hov could you do this to your ovn bruder, Ludvig?!" "I follow mein lord, but listen to mein soul of vhat is right." Ludwig said and Gilbert could have sworn he saw him smirk as he walks away Gilbert was about to say something when something wraps around his waist and pulls him back. Gilbert turns to see five familiar faces as he said, "Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Alfred, Matthias what are you… doing …here? Gilbert then notices the changes of his friends, Francis was a incubus, Antonio was a demon bull, Lovino was a werewolf with ears and a tail sticking out, Alfred was a sweet demon, and Matthias was a Naga is snake body was a color of red and black as Francis said, "Ohohohoho well if it isn't Gilbert, it's been to long old friend, non." "Francis, Lovino, Antonio, Alfred, Matthias, vhat happened to you?" Gilbert said really scared and then Matthias pulls him more closely and this Matthias said, "This is what happens when you try go against Feliciano, Gilbert, you get turned in what Feliciano see desire." "That doesn't mean about mein bruder?" "He already has my brother, dude, he made Matthew into something that isn't human so he could be save me." Alfred said and Gilbert then said, "Birdie? Why does he both of them?" "Once someone gives something to Feliciano in saving someone they become his slave of how he sees fits." Antonio said as he holds Lovino close and then Gilbert remember what his brother said and Gilbert said, "Vhat did mein bruder mean by souls?" "Feliciano can take control of anyone by stealing their souls and changing it of how he wishes." Lovino said and then Gilbert said, "Then ve need to get out of here before something that happens to (Name)." "What he's got (Name)?" Alfred said in shock and Gilbert nods his head in wanting to cry in wondering if (Name) was alright.

~Time Skip to Naga!England slithering across the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes in an unfamiliar place as she said, "This is probably Feli's room." She gets up from the bed and walks over to the window to go look outside, she got to the window she smiles at the scenery for some reason it felt relaxing, she then closes her (e/c) eyes in feeling the breeze and then she heard someone said, "Princess (Name)." (Name) to see the man with werewolf ears and a tail as she said, "Yes." "I'm Ludwig and my lord prince Feliciano would like for you to come to dinner once you woke up from your rest and he would like for you to wear this." Ludwig said as he hands her a dress almost similar to Feliciano and (Name) takes the dress as she said, "Tell Feli that I'll be meeting with him shortly." Ludwig nods his head as he heads out to meet with prince Feliciano and Ludwig said, "I'll send someone to come to get you, princess (Name)." (Name) nods her head as Ludwig closes the door and (Name) starts to get change as she takes off her dress and corset. (Name) was now fully dressed, but then notices a gem necklace that is purple and (Name) puts it on her neck. (Name) then heard the door knock as (Name) said, "Come in." the door opened in revealing a demon and he said, "I'm Ivan, the head of my lord's servants and guards. My lord Feliciano had asked me to pick you up. You are Princess (Name), da?" "Yes I am, Mister Ivan, sir." (Name) said as she follows Ivan out of Feliciano's room to the dining hall, but unaware of them, someone within the forest outside of the palace was watching (Name) every movement.

Ivan and (Name) made it to the dining hall and Ivan opens the door for (Name) as she walks into the dining hall where she saw Feliciano waiting for as he said, "Ve~ mi bella, you-a look beautiful as ever." "Thanks Feli." (Name) said as Feliciano held his hand and (Name) take his hand in leading her to her seat right next to him. (Name) took a seat next to Feliciano. When she sat down she felt her chair slide up on its own, she turn to see a shadow of some sort, and she heard Feliciano chuckle as he said, "It's okay bella, it's my shadow and I-a promise it won't-a hurt you unless I-a command it so." The shadow then disappears back onto the floor and then the foods arrive and his servants brought the food onto the table. (Name) notice that one food was her favorite (favorite meal) as (name) looks at Feliciano as he smiles and the two then start to eat there dinner.

~Time skip to Werewolf!Germany in his wolf form going across the screen~

After they were done eating , Feliciano lead (Name) back to his room, and once they were inside Feliciano lead (Name) onto his bed as Feliciano gets into bed as Feliciano follows in and he wraps his arms around her waist as she said, "So when will be together, forever." "When the next full moon comes mi bella." Feliciano said and (Name) said very surprised, "That's only a few more weeks away, Feli." Feliciano gives a peck on her forehead and Feliciano said, "Yes, but it's getting late, so why don't you go take a bath, while I go take care of some things, bella." "Okay, but don't be too long, Feli." (Name) said as she gives him a peck on his nose and gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom that is next to the closet door. (Name) goes ahead to take off her dress that Feliciano had given her and she gets into the shower as she starts the shower, but unaware of her someone was watching her with emerald eyes this very moments.

After (Name)'s shower was done, she gets out of the shower to dry herself with a towel that was hanging up, then she notices a (f/c) pajamas and pants , (name) knew that Feliciano must have brought them for her, she then gets change, and goes back into the room. When (Name) return back to the room she sat back down on the bed thinking of how it will be like being with Feliciano, but then she heard something cutting her thoughts off as she said, "Who- Whose there?" there was no answer as there were noise of something slithering and hissing, she saw a shadow looming over her, she went to turn around, but to be bitten on the neck as she felt something being injected into her neck, she then felt her body going numb as she collapses onto the bed, and before she could see of who it was she was consumed in darkness by something.

(Name) walks up in an unfamiliar place, she starts to freak out when she went to get up, but then something that was scaly grabs her in pulling her back down , and then she starts to struggle as the thing said, "Hey stop it, (Name), I'm here to help you." (Name) stop struggling and then she turns to see a Naga with messy blond hair, caterpillar eyebrows, emerald eyes and his lower part was a green and yellow, and (name) said, "How do you know my name?" "Here drink this and then you'll know." He said as he hands her a cup that had a white liquid with red, black, and purple droplets in it. (Name) wasn't sure at first and then something inside of told her to drink it, so (Name) drinks the liquid." After she drinks it, it tasted sweet then (Name) felt her head hurting, and then all of her memories were returning as she passes out.

(Name) could see all of her memories returning including the one with the vision that saw and one name always appears in each of her memories, 'Gilbert'. (Name) woke up and she saw the Naga and recognizes who it was as she said, "Arthur, what happened and where am I?" "Right now, we are in my temporary home, and you were being hypnotize by Prince Feliciano, but it's weird he wasn't normally like this." Arthur said and (Name), "I know he used to be sweet and kind, but now…it's like he's changed." "I know, but it's not just him, love." Arthur said which confuses (Name) as she was about to say something when she hears something, she turns around to see a lot of demons of all sorts, Nagas like Arthur, but different colors, werewolves, dragons, and then she heard a very familiar voice said, "(Name), I missed you so much." (name) looked to see her childhood friend Prince Gilbert, but he had white cat ears and a white cat tail, and (Name) said in shock as she was about to cry as he runs up to her and pulls her into loving hug.

(Name) hugs him back as she said, "Wh-What to you and how are you here as well?" "It vas vhen I was making my vay to see and Prince Feliciano coming my vay and he said that I'm not allow to see or be near, but that wasn't going to stop me from seeing you and he turns me into a creature knov as a Neko, but it's avesome, because now I understand vhat Gilbird is saying and everything." Gilbert said in a very exciting voice making (Name) laugh and Gilbert laughs along with (Name). Gilbert then pulls away and said, "(Name) do you remember our promise that we made?" "Yes, I do, Gilbert." (Name) very excited and then Gilbert cups his hand around (Name)'s face. Gilbert leans down closely, but when they were only inches away, "Well I-a see that you've-a broken my spell and that Kitty Gilbert is here as-a well." Everyone turned to see Price Feliciano as his shadow appeared behind him and two of his body guards Ludwig and someone else was next to Feliciano, but he looks familiar as he was on all fours like some sort of animal, he had horn like antlers, spike tail, and sharp claws until she heard a familiar voice said, "What have you done to my brother?" It was Alfred who was now a sweet devil and Feliciano laughs as he said, "I know he wanted his wish was to be more notice so, I made him to a Wendigo, so Matthew why don't go greet your brother, the same with your brother Ludwig." Ludwig and Matthew both charged as Matthew went towards his brother Alfred and Ludwig went after Gilbert as Gilbert pushes (Name) out of the way.

(Name) watches as the four fought, Alfred dodges all of Matthew's attack, but when went to look at Gilbert he was on the ground and Ludwig was about to finish him off till (Name) screamed, "LUDWIG STOP YOUR GOING TO KIL YOUR BROTHER! DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE HIM OR REMEMBER HIM, ITS GILBERT YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" Suddenly, Ludwig immediately stops as he was inches away in biting Gilbert's head off and then there was a bright light of some sort and then it dies down. (Name) then saw Ludwig helping Gilbert up and (Name) was about to run to the two when suddenly something grabs her from behind. (Name) turn to see it was Matthew and Alfred was right in front of her as Alfred said, "Matthew, let (Name) go now." "No, how about we make a game out of this?" Matthew said as his clawed hand went up (Name)'s face in making her shiver and then Alfred said, "Matthew, leave (Name) out of this." Matthew then smirks in showing his fangs, but there was something about that smirk something very familiar, and it seems Alfred recognize the smirk as well just as when Ivan was right next him smiling as well. Matthew then grab the gem necklace, pulls it off of her and tosses it to Alfred, Feliciano was shock by this as he make an electrical spear out of thin air as he tosses it as Alfred chases it and hands it to Ivan as he tosses the gem towards Arthur. Arthur then made an orb of light out of thin air and tosses it to the gem in making it shatter. Feliciano screams in pain as the shadow and darkness evaporated from his body in passing out, but the electrical was heading towards Gilbert. (Name) ran towards to Gilbert in pushing him out of the way as (Name) gets hit by the spear through chest. She could everyone screaming her name as she was consuming by darkness.

Gilbert's POV

(Name) protected me and saved and now I was going to lose Mein liebe I was not going to let it as happen. (Name) was bleeding a lot after the spear disappears, I was freaking out and Arthur came over in looking at her wound and then he said, "I-I'm sorry Gilbert, but there is nothing I can do." "No no no no, I'm going to lose again." I said in shaking Arthur and start to cry and then I heard ,"I-I-a can do something." I turn to see Prince Feliciano standing, but barely alive as he said, "Wh-When (Name) was with me, I stole her soul in controlling, so if you allow me to help, I can save her." I didn't want to trust him, but what did I have to lose as I moved aside and a (f/c) of light appears in his hand. He kneels down as he gently pushes the light into her chest and then the wound heals as he places a kiss on her lip and said, "I-a wish you and Gilbert a good life." Feliciano falls to the ground and turned to dust, but then a cry from a child was heard. Lovino, Antonio, Francis, and Ludwig went to the pile of dust from Feliciano. Lovino gently brushes the dust off and only to find a tiny little baby of Feliciano and Lovino said, "He-a wanted to restart so he actually reincarnated himself, that idiota." "Well he probably did a have some light in there and he wanted to start over." Antonio said as he picks up the little boy. I laughed a little and then I heard a mumbled as I looked down to see Mein liebe opening her (e/c) eyes.

Normal POV

(Name) flutters her eyes as she said, "Wh-What happened?" "Prince Feliciano saved your life and in wanting to start over, he actually reincarnated himself." Gilbert said as he hugs (Name) and (Name) hugs him back. Outside of the cave the sun started to shine and there was the sound of people talking and Arthur said, "The darkness of this land is finally gone." (Name) smiles and then Gilbert kisses (Name) and (Name) kisses back. Gilbert then said, "Ich Liebe Dich, (Name)." "I love you too, Gilbert." Gilbert and (Name) get up and then Alfred said, "So who's hungry." Everyone groans and then Ivan said, "Well the most important thing is how we get out of here?" Everyone then started to try to get some ideas of how to get out of the dimension.

~Time Skip to Baby!Itlay~

Many years has past and with convincing with your friends (Name)'s parent okayed Gilbert and (Name) to be married, but Gilbert was still a Neko and (Name) was okay with it, and as for everyone else they were able to control their forms in allowing them to change into their creature form whenever it was necessary to defend their kingdoms since it turns out that (Name)'s friends were the missing princes from over the years. Now Gilbert and (Name) have two kids which were twin one was boy with Gilbert hair and eyes with (Name)'s skin tone named Fritz Beilschmidt and the girl with (Name)'s (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and Gilbert's skin color named (girl name).

THE END


	17. Chapter 17

America's New Lover closer than Before (Vore)

AmericaxEngland

~Normal POV~

Alfred or America wanted to show Arthur or England his former older brother, of how he loves him than a brother in a more fun way, so he takes the next flight to England to and head over to his house to surprise him. So on his flight he had heard of a thing called vore and he thinks that it would be fun to try it on Arthur. As his flight continues on he started to think of what kind of vore he wanted to do for Arthur once he gets there.

Alfred's place then started to land on the freeway coming to complete stop it parks at the walkway. Alfred gathers his things and got off of the plane and walk through airport to the luggage drop off to get his things for a few weeks. Alfred then orders a cab to come and pick him up to head to Arthur's place. Alfred then started to gather his thing and headed to the lobby were a man wearing a taxi uniform, brown hair, and brown eyes. Alfred walks over to him and said, "Are Mr. Jones, by any chance?" "Yes that would be me, dude." Alfred said and then the taxi driver grabs some of Alfred's stuff and headed outside. The Taxi driver puts his thing in the trunk as Alfred climbs in the back seat. The taxi driver climbs in the driver seat and said, "Where to, Mr. Jones?" "To Mr. England's house, dude." The taxi driver knew that Mr. Jones is America, since he is Arthur's taxi driver for nations only. So the taxi started the engine and pulls out of the parking to head out for Arthur's place.

~Time Skip~

Alfred arrives at Arthur's house and he pays the taxi driver, he then goes to the trunk to get his stuff, and then heads to Arthur's house. When he reaches the door, he rings the door bell, and then heard someone feet's walking to answer the door. The door opens in revealing Arthur in his military uniform and he gives a glare at Alfred and said, "What are you doing here, you bloody git?" "What I'm here to visit you, dude." Alfred said with his trademark grin and Arthur said, "Yeah 'visit' meaning you come over uninvited, but just come in and don't touch anything." "Oh come on Artie, don't be like that." Alfred said as he walks into Arthur's house. Arthur then shuts the door behind him and said, "So what is your real reason to visit, normally, it's a movie, something to eat, doing something bloody idiotic, or stuff like that." "Well, what if it's something different, babe." Arthur starts to blush at the nickname he gave him and turns to look at him and Alfred said, "You know that me and you don't get along, right." "Okay, but its 'you and I', and I don't know where this is going, git." Arthur said in wondering of what was Alfred saying and Alfred then said, "Well, for a long time now, I been having these feelings for you and now I want to confirm them to you, babe, that I love you, Arthur." Arthur stood there frozen of what Alfred just said and his face turns red as Antonio's tomatoes.

He then gets angry as he tightens his fist till they turn white and said, "DO YOU REALLY EXCEPT ME TO LOVE YOU AFTER YOU LEFT ME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'LL LOVE YOU? ALFRED F. JONES, TELL ME THAT THEN!" Arthur starts to pant as he tries to catch his breath and Alfred said, "The reason why I left was because I was scared of these feelings and I didn't know of what could happen, babe. Please believe me, if you were in my shoes and feeling the same way. What would you do about it, babe?" "Me? I would be more than happy to take you here and now, love." Arthur said as he leans close to Alfred causing him to fall backwards on the couch and before Alfred could get up Arthur climbs on top of him. Arthur then places his lips on Alfred's lips and Alfred kisses him back as he wraps his arms around Arthur's neck in making the kiss deeper.

Arthur then licks the bottom of Alfred's lips causing him to shiver and moan allowing Arthur to push his tongue into Alfred's mouth. Alfred moans in the kiss as they have a little tongue battle, Arthur won making Alfred shiver and moan in the kiss. Arthur and Alfred pull away from the kiss and Arthur then takes of his shirt, well basically tore it off and Arthur then started to kiss down his neck in finding his sensitive spot. He finds it when alfred moans and Arthur then starts to suck, lick, and nip at that spot making Alfred moan and squirm. Arthur pulls away and saw a purple bruise on his neck, he then start to kiss down his collarbone down to his chest, and starts to lick and suck at his nipples and pinches and twist the other on with his hand. Arthur then switches sides and does the same thing, he then pulls away and starts to kiss down his stomach and stop at his navel and started to lick it causing Alfred to shiver and moan as he places his hands in Arthur's hair and started to push him in.

As Arthur continues to lick his navel Alfred continues to push harder on Arthur's head and then Alfred felt something going on in his stomach that made him feel really pleasurable so he starts to push Arthur even harder like he was trying to get Arthur inside of him. Alfred doesn't pay attention as Arthur started to muffle scream and hit him as he could breathe in getting push against his stomach. Alfred continues to push him and then felt something started to go inside of him, but doesn't notice that Arthur's head started to go inside his navel. Arthur felt getting pulled inside of Alfred's navel as he starts to struggle. Alfred then looks to see that Arthur's head was inside of his navel and struggles. Alfred was smirking deviously know he got Arthur where he is now, so he starts to take his clothes as Arthur continues to struggle. After he took off his clothes, he grabs his arms, held them to the sides, and started to shove Arthur deeper making him blush in the feeling as he moan and Arthur just continues to struggle and scream, but it was useless alfred totally ignored him.

All could see was nothing, but darkness Alfred continues to shove in deeper. Arthur had no idea of where Alfred was shoving to, and then he felt an opening. Alfred was now up to his waist as he felt Arthur starting to feel Arthur entering inside of him, so he continues to push him as Arthur kicks with all of his might to try to get out, but he couldn't now it was useless, and Alfred said, "Babe, you have now idea of how good your making me feel right now." Alfred continues to shove Arthur deeper as he was up to his legs now. Arthur could hear Alfred's breathing and heart beats which kind of relaxed him for a bit as he started to curl up into a ball. Alfred then shove the last bit of his feet as he moans in pleasurable of feeling Arthur going through his navel. Once Arthur was completely inside of him Alfred said, "Now bane, you have now became one with me." "A-Alfred, w-why? I-I thought that you…" Arthur said scared out of his mind as he struggles inside of Alfred's stomach and Alfred said, "I wanted to become closer with you, so I wanted you be closer to me than ever before, babe." "You- You really mean that, love." Arthur said and Alfred chuckles and said, "Of course, I wouldn't have lied to you if I didn't do this, babe." "Well, I guess I could get use to this, love, and I love you." Arthur said and Alfred said, "I love you too, babe. Well, I'm going to sleep for a while and don't worry you won't get digested, babe." "That's good to know, love, and go ahead and gets some rest, love. I'll see you soon when you spit me out." Arthur said as he listens to Alfred breathing and heart beat as Alfred went to sleep and Arthur started to get so relax that he went to sleep as well. The beginning of their relation became a true feeling for one another.

THE END


	18. Chapter 18

An Avian that needs Friends (lemon)

Art Trade for: albinosnowbunny

Avian!EnglandxReader

~Normal POV~

(Name) always wanted to go on places with her friends Alfred, Feliciano, Lovino, Matthew, Yao, Tino, Lukas, Roderick, and Heracles. Today they were all going camping out in forest that a perfect clearing to go camping. So that morning (Name) was packing her things with her brother Yao who adopted her from the orphanage after her parent were killed in a car accident. As (Name) was packing her things when she heard Yao shouted, "(Name), are you almost finished yet, aru?" "I'm almost done, I'm just get my last thing of clothes since were staying for a week of camping, Yao." (Name) said and Yao said, "Okay, just wanted to make because they're going to be here in any minute to pick us up, aru." (Name) then closed her (f/c) suit case, zipped it up, and grabbed the handle to pull the suit case since it had wheels on it. when (Name) made it to the living room Yao was sitting on one of the couches and turned to see (Name) wearing a (f/c) kimono with sakura petal design with a (f/c) lace that tied her kimono, and Yao said, "Well I see that you are all set then (Name), aru." "Yep and I guess the others will be coming to get us-" (Name) was cut off by the doorbell being constantly being pushed on. Yao went to open the door to see Alfred and he said, "Finally you answer the door. Come on let's go, go go, go!" (Name) couldn't help, but laugh at that as Yao just shook his head and started to carry his stuff to the van like bus that Alfred has that he uses for trips and others things.

(Name) grabs her suitcase, follows out with Yao, but stopped by Alfred as he places his arm out on the door, (Name) stopped at that moment and said, "Wh-What is it, Alfred?" "Listen, (Name) I know that you still don't believe me, but I still care for you than everyone else you're like a sister to me like Matthew is my brother." Alfred said and (Name) didn't know why Alfred was telling her this since Alfred tried to take (Name) away from Yao for some reason. Alfred then started to walk towards (Name) as she starts to back away from him and (Name) fell backwards onto the couch. Alfred started to lean towards (Name) as he said, "(Name), please just give me a chance to let me have you." (Name ) started to get scared as he starts to get closer and closer to her, but just when he was a inches away from her lips, Alfred was then pulled away from (name)'s friend and sort of bodyguard, Lovino as he pulls him away from (name) far enough to get between the two and starts to shout, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-A THINK YOUR DOING? YOUR BROTHER MATTHEW HAD-A ASK ME TO COME SEE WHAT WAS-A GOING ON AND I-a FIND THIS! THE NEXT TIME THAT YOU DO-A THIS AGAIN, I'LL-A MAKE SURE TO KILL OF WHERE YOU-A STAND!" Alfred just stood there for a moment and then walks away from (Name) and Lovino as he heads to the van. Lovino then turns his attention to (Name) who was really scared right of what just happened and he said in a concern voice, "Are you-a alright, ragazza? Did he do anything to you?" "Y-Yes, I'm fine and all he did was telling me to let him take me, Lovino." (Name) said and Lovino helped her up as they started to head out to the van. Lovino grabbed her suit case as (name) followed him out of the house and then (name) was hugged by her older brother in making sure that she was alright.

(Name) kept trying to tell him that she was alright and Lovino had helped her out in protecting her. So Lovino, (Name), and Yao climbed into the van, Yao and Lovino gave Alfred a glare at him as they got into back. (Name) sat between Yao and Lovino as Feliciano sat next to Lovino and Matthew was sitting next to Yao. Yao and Matthew were talking about something as Lovino and Feliciano were talking about something. (Name) was trying to figure out of why Alfred is this possessive to her and why he is doing this, but (Name) then shook it off for now and then she her Heracles said, "Do you believe them, (Name)?" "Do I believe what, Heracles?" (Name) said and Heracles said, "Well, Lukas was telling me that his brother Emil believes in mystical creatures and I told him that they're like our gods and goddess back home and we were wondering do you believe in mystical creatures." "Well, yes I do I always wonder if there were such things as Nagas, Avian, Demons, Dragons, Mermen, you name it." (Name) said as she turned around and told them of what she thought about it and she starts a conversation with them as she said, "Okay question, if you had a favorite mystical creature or some sort of god or goddess, who would you like to meet?" "Mmm for myself I think I would like to meet a dragon, since Emil told me about them so much." Lukas said and Greece said, "I would like meet a Lion Demon that controls cats since I love cats, is that so wrong." (Name) and Lukas shook their heads and (Name) said, "I guess, that I would like to meet an Avian, half human and half bird, since I have a certain birds that I like, like the bald eagle or something." The three were about to say something when Alfred said, "I would like to meet a Naga, I mean come on snakes are cool." "I-a would like to meet a Naga, too, Alfred." Feliciano said excitedly, and then Lovino said, "I-a wouldn't mind to-a meet a Bull Demon." "I would like to meet a merman or a mermaid." Matthew said in a little voice so the others could hear him, and then Yao said, "Dragons will be neat to meet the real thing, aru." "I wouldn't mind having to see any creature like a werewolf since they are very protective of their mates." Tino said and then Roderick stayed quiet not answering the question and then (Name) said, "What about you Roderick? What kind of creature would you like to meet if they are real?" "Mmm, I guess that I would like to a creature that deals with music." Roderick said and Heracles said, "So a Merman, Mermaid, or a Siren, is that you want to meet that deals with music." Roderick just nods his head and (Name) went back sitting down as the ride continues on to the camping site.

~Time skip Avian!England flies down towards the screen~

The drive was about a three hour drive to the site, but when they got their Alfred parked the van, and said, "Okay make sure that you get your things and then follow me to the spot." Everyone started to get out one by one, well Yao and Lovino stood in between of (Name) to make sure that Alfred didn't do anything. Yao, (Name), and Lovino got out of the van as Alfred followed out behind Lovino. Yao helped (Name) to her suite case out of the van and then they all heard Alfred said, "Okay if everyone has their things together follow me and we'll get the site." No one didn't say anything and followed Alfred to the camp site. They continued to walk into the forest, (Name) looked that she was terrified out of her mind if all the sound that being called. Yao comfort her by wrapping her arms around her, which helped a bit as they walked deeper and deeper through the forest, but failed to notice that they were being watched at that moment.

They finally got the clearing of the forest, Alfred stopped in his track causing everyone to bump into one another, and then Alfred said, "Well were here, everyone can start putting up their tents and stuff." "Um Alfred, you told us that only person from each of us to bring a tent so are sharing a tent with one another." (Name) asked and Alfred said, "Well, not exactly you see since there are 10 of us here counting you and myself I figure that we could share a tent." When Alfred said that Yao and Lovino went nuts about for (Name)'s safety and Alfred said, "Calm down its okay, beside I want (Name) to decide who she wants to be with and then we can start from there." So everyone was looking at (Name) and then she starts to think of whom she would want to sleep with, but she had to think carefully so everyone could get along especially Alfred, Yao, and Lovino. So she continues to think of who to sleep and this was more difficult then she thought it would be and then she finally said hoping that no one will be at each other's throats, "Okay, I decide to sleep with, Lukas, Matthew, and Heracles." At first Lovino and Yao weren't too sure about this, but it was (Name)'s decision, so they bother not to say anything.

So it turned out to be Feliciano sleeps with Roderick, Lovino sleeps with Yao, and Alfred sleeps with Tino. So everyone pitched in getting the tents up along with sleeping bags and other things organized. For the sleep order with (Name), (Name) sleeps next to Matthew, Lukas sleeps next to Heracles, and they would switch places in taking turns. (Name) was getting her sleeping bag in order when she heard Alfred said, "Hey (Name), could you come out for a moment?" "S-Sure just give me a second as I get my sleeping bed set up." (Name) said as she gets her sleeping bag set up after she got her (f/c) pajamas out in order for night time and once she was finished setting out her (f/c) sleeping bag. She climbs out of the tent to see Alfred waiting outside of their tent and (Name) said, "S-So what is it that you-" "Why didn't you pick me, babe?" Alfred said cutting her off causing her to wince in scared of Alfred was upset with her, (Name) was about to say something, but nothing would come out, and Alfred just walks away from (Name), but she doesn't notice the smirk on his face.

~Time Skip Naga!Russia and Naga!Germany strikes at the screen~

As the day went on (Name) thought it would be best to probably go take a bath, so she grabs her things from the tent, when she got out, she accidently bumps into someone, and when she look up to see who it was, that someone was Alfred and he said, "Oh and where are going, babe?" "I-I was going to find somewhere to take…my bath." (Name) said unsure of what would Alfred do and he said, "Well, I'm about to go take mine so I can take you one so nothing happens to you and don't I'm going to do anything to you, babe." (Name) didn't know if she was to believe him or not, but she did anyway since he did know somewhere to bathe at so (Name) said, "O-Okay, that sounds good to me." Alfred smirks and starts to lead her to a pond to take a bath.

The walk was about twenty minutes and Alfred brought (Name) to the most beautiful place, there was a small pong with a waterfall coming down, and Alfred said, "So what do you think of it, babe." "It's-It's beautiful, Alfred." (Name) said and then she starts to blush without realizing it, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Alfred as he said, "(Name), are you blushing?" "No-No I'm not, Alfred. Now if you excuse me." (Name) said and she walks away as she goes behind a tree and starts to change. After she was set she carefully looks around to make sure Alfred wasn't around, when she saw that Alfred wasn't around, she then came out of her hiding spot, and walked into the water. The water a little cold and (Name) went under water for a quick moment to get used to it. (Name) came back up for air, but when she did she felt someone wrap around (Name)'s waist, she went to scream, but was cut off as she heard a very familiar voice, "(Name), easy it's just me." "Alfred don't do that again." (Name) said as Alfred let go of her and then Alfred said, "Here , I'm going to help you out." (name0 wasn't sure about this then she remembered what Alfred said before and said, "You know what Alfred, I'm going to give you a chance with me, but any funny business that's it." Alfred pulls (Name) in to a hug and then pulls her into a kiss. Alfred just realized of what he did and pulls away from her and said, "(Name) sorry, I-I didn't mean to." "Alfred it's okay and it was nice." (Name) said and Alfred then pulls (Name) into another kiss as (Name) wraps his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, but fails to notice that they were being watched.

~Time Skip Merman!France flips on the screen~

After (Name) and Alfred were done taking their baths, they both got out of the water, dried off with their towels, got dress in their pajamas, and started to head back to the camp. When (Name) and Alfred got back disaster happens Yao and Lovino come at (Name) and start to pull her away from Alfred and then (Name) said, "Let go off me right now!" Yao and Lovino let go that instance, ran back to Alfred as he wraps his arms around her waist, kissed her cheek, and before Yao and Lovino could say anything, (Name) said, "I'm letting him to have a chance and this was my decision." Yao and Lovino didn't do or say anything after that and the Alfred said to Lukas, Heracles, and his twin brother Matthew, "So you three don't mind if (Name) sleeps with me tonight." Lukas, Heracles, and Matthew shook their head as their reply. Alfred lead (Name) to his tent and when they both enter the tent, (Name) then realized something causing to blush, and she said, "Uh Alfred there is only one sleeping bag, how-" "You will be sleeping with me in it, babe." Alfred said and gives (Name) a kiss and leads her onto the sleeping bag as he pulls away from her. He then undoes the zipper and somehow the two were able to fit in that one sleeping bag as they said goodnight to one another and went to sleep as it was getting really late.

~Later that night Time Skip~

As everyone was asleep in their tents (Name) slept with Alfred as she was in his sleeping bag along with him and he had his arms wrapped around (Name) to make her feel safe. As they slept through the night, (Name) heard something outside of the tent like something was slithering and hissing, so (Name) looked over Alfred only to see someone was outside of the tent, she then started to shake Alfred in hoping to wake him up, and something makes (Name) as Alfred started to wake. She felt something scaly on her face and then she heard Alfred mumble, "Mmm babe, what is it?" "Th-There something outside and-" (Name) was cut when Alfred sort made a muffled squealed when he felt something scaly on his face too, then they both heard the tent entrance being unzipped and Alfred stayed absolutely still as they pretend to be asleep.

The tent opened in revealing a man that has platinum hair, a silver scarf around his neck, his upper body was a buff human being than Alfred, but his lower torso is a body of a snake that was a color of platinum and black, sharp claws, and his eyes are cat like amethyst. He looked around inside of the tent as if he was searching for something and Alfred and (Name) kept absolutely still as he came into the tent. (Name) and Alfred could feel the Naga leaning towards the two and they managed to stay absolutely still as the Naga then started to flick his fork tongue on their cheeks. The Naga looked like that he was studying of how they look and he kept on looking between (Name) and Alfred; then he looks over at Alfred giving a child smile causing (Name) shiver, and thankfully the Naga didn't notice. (Name) prayed hopefully that Alfred wouldn't be eaten or worse, then the Naga leans down towards Alfred, and then started to whisper something, even though (Name) didn't hear the whole thing she one word that made her scare, "Mine, da." The Naga then slithers out of the tent and zipped it back as it disappears into the night. Once the Naga was gone (Name) wraps her arms around him in trying to calm him down as they slept through the night.

~Next Day Time Skip~

Alfred and (Name) woke by Yao screaming, "EVERYONE WAKE UP! LOVINO'S MISSING, ARU!" Everyone jumped out of their tents to meet up with Yao and Feliciano said, "Wh-What happened to mi fratello, Yao?" "I don't know Feliciano, I heard something outside, but ignore it. Then the next thing I know he's gone, Aru." Yao said as Feliciano started to cry and Alfred said, "You weren't hearing things Yao, a Naga came into our tent while we were asleep, and it said to me as it whispers, 'The name is Ivan Bragnasssski and don't forget it. Becausssse one by one your friendssss and family will be taken by my friendssss; then you will be next in being mine, da.' And that is what it said to me when me and (Name) pretended to be asleep." "Well, I think that it would be best, if we move from this spot and head to safe place." Tino said and Roderick said, "Then that vould make it easier for them to get us, its best that ve stay together." Roderick and Matthew was about to say something when they heard a screech, they turned around to see a large coming down at them and (Name) shouts, "Duck!" They all dove down onto the ground, the large bird flew back up into the sky and came back around and Matthew said, "RUN FOR IT!" Everyone started to run from the large bird or whatever it was deeper and deeper into the woods.

As they ran everyone ran in their separate direction as they came across multiple paths Alfred was with (Name) as everyone was alone. As they continued to run the bird was still chasing the two, but as they ran they didn't pay attention, and they both trip over something causing the two to fall onto the ground. (Name) tried to help Alfred up, but then something wraps around his leg and pulls him away from (Name) as she pulls as hard as she could, but loses her grip as Alfred is pulled through the bushes. (Name) tries to grab his hands, but he was long gone. The bird still came after (Name) so she starts to run as fast as she could as she starts to cry just when Alfred and (Name) were starting to get along.

As (Name) continued to run through the forest, the giant bird continued to chase after (Name), (Name) then came through a clearing of the forest, but only gained the advantage for the bird as it swoops down, but (Name) doesn't notice till she was lifted into the air as she screams, and starts to struggle out of the bird's talons, but as she did she heard, "Stop struggling, love or I might drop you." She stop and looked up to see that it was no ordinary bird, the bird has a human body with dinosaur like talons of his hands and feet, feather wings that are about fifteen feet long, his legs were covered in scales like a birds, he wore a torn clothes that covered across and around his lower part, he also has a ten feet long tannish yellow orange feather tail, his hair is messy blond, feathered ears, his teeth has fangs, his eyes are an emerald color that are cat like, and he has caterpillars eyebrows and then (Name) stopped moving immediately as whoever it was carrying her across the sky.

As they flew across the sky (Name) then saw a cliff side with a cave and then the giant bird dove down to the cave making (Name) scared of what was going to happen next. The bird flies through the cave with (Name) in his talons as (Name) said, "Wh-Where are you taking me? Who are you or what are you?" "We're here." The bird said as he brings (name) onto his nest made out of string, stray, grass, fur, and stick. (Name) landed on the nest as the bird put her down and landed next to her. (Name) was a little scared of what was going to happen as the bird or whatever started to kneel down in front of her and places his talon hand on her cheek and he said, "Your beautiful than ever, love, and I'm Arthur Kirkland an Avian; if I remember correctly I heard from one of my friends that you wouldn't mind of meeting an Avian. So can I have the name of the beautiful lady." "I-I-I'm (Full Name) and you're really an Avian then." (Name) said a little scared of what was happening as the Arthur started to chuckle and then place another of his talon hand on her cheek in pulling her in a passionate kiss.

(Name) was really surprised at this as Arthur started to push her down onto his nest even more, (Name) then tries to push him off, but Arthur then wraps his arms around (Name)'s waist, and (Name) continues to try to push him off, but then feels Arthur's tongue lick the bottom of her lips causing her to moan. Arthur then pushes his tongue into her mouth causing to moan and try to push harder, but then (Name) then felt her strength start to get weaker, and then she wraps her arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur smiles in the kiss knowing that (Name) has given in and Arthur pulls away from (Name) said with lust and hunger in his eyes, "So you finally gave in, so this should be more in you being mine, love." (Name) doesn't say a thing and Arthur smirks as he starts to kiss down her neck in finding her sensitive spot. He finds the sensitive spot as she moans his name, making him smirk, and starts to lick, nip, suck at the spot. As Arthur continues to do so, he uses one of talons and rips her clothes completely off, Arthur then nips a little hard with his fangs causing her neck to bleed, and Arthur sucks on her neck to get a little taste of her.

Arthur then pulls away from her neck and felt a purple bruise on her neck as he said; "Now everyone knows that your mine, love, and no one is going to take you away from me." (Name) was about to say something, but Arthur cut her off by starting to kiss down her collarbone to her breast, and then he starts to lick and suck on her breast as he massages her other one with his talon hand. (Name) couldn't help, but moan in that moment as she said, "A-Arthur, p-please stop teasing me." "Alright love, I'll stop teasing for the best part." Arthur said as he pulls away from (Name) and then places his talon fingers at (Name)'s mouth and he said, "Suck." (Name) then took his talon fingers and put them in her puts in coating them with her saliva trying not to cut herself with his sharp talons. Arthur then slowly pulls his talons away in so not to cut her, pulls off her panties by ripping them to shred, he then places his fingers into her entrance very slowly so not to cut her in the process and then added his second finger slowly in so not to hurt her. Once had both of his finger inside he starts to do a scissor motion and then start to thrust with his fingers, making (Name) squirm and moan his name.

Arthur then finds her sweet spot as she moans Arthur's name loudly and Arthur smirks at this. Arthur then pulls his talons out causing (Name) to whimper and Arthur said, "Now comes the best part and is to scream my name as loud as you can so everyone will know that you are mine, love." (Name) nods her head as Arthur positions himself at her entrance. Arthur then slowly enters inside of her causing her to moan at it and then once fully inside, he waits for (name) to get adjusted to it, and (Name) then nods her head in letting Arthur to go ahead. Arthur then starts to thrust inside of (Name) making her moan and squirm and then Arthur finds her sweet spot. (Name) moans very loudly at Arthur's name like a mantra and Arthur continues to say (Name)'s name as well like a mantra. After a few minutes (Name) then said, "Ar-Arthur, I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, love." Arthur said and then the two both screams at one another's name. Arthur then pulls out of (Name) and collapses right next to and wraps his arms around (Name)'s waist and said, "Promise me that you will never me, love." "I promise, Arthur, but what about my friends, what happened to them." (Name) said and Arthur said, "don't my friends are taking care of them as their lovers and mate now, love." Arthur said as he pulls (Name) closer and then said, "Now let's gets some rest, I'm tired, love." Okay that sounds good to me, Arthur." (Name) said and falls asleep in the arms of Arthur the Avian and (Name)'s lover and her mate as he called her.

THE END


	19. Chapter 19

Artie's New Favorite Topping for his Cupcakes (vore)

Trade Art for: YaminoOtaku

~France's POV~

We are all at the World Meeting with everyone, well except for one Angleterre was still late for the meeting so we all waited for him to show up, and I really wanted to have a little fun in messing him around a bit. Just when Germany was about to start the meeting the doors slammed opened in revealing Angleterre, but something was different about him, he had bright blond hair, colorful clothing of purple and pink with a light blue bowtie, he wore a bit of make up in covering up of what it looked like freckles that he has freckles on his face, and his eyes with blue with pink streaks in them, and 'Angleterre' said, "I'm sorry that I'm late, everyone. I had a bad headache when I woke up and I was looking for medicine for it, so I'm sorry that I'm late." "Alright everyone nov that everyone is now presences, ve can start the meeting, ja." Germany said as 'Angleterre' came and sat next to me like the real Angleterre does and as he came over to sit down, I knew right away that wasn't the real Angleterre because he would have called me a Frog and many other things, so I kept quiet till the meeting was over and have a word with this fake Angleterre.

~Cupcake appears on the screen Time Skip~

After the meeting ended, I went after 'Angleterre' to see what's up with him, and I caught up to him by walking besides him as I said, "Who are you; really, I know that you aren't the real Angleterre?" "Your silly, poppet, I am England." The fake Angleterre said to me and I know that this isn't the real Angleterre since he just called me 'poppet'. So I still went after him in trying to figure out of what had happened to the real Angleterre, so I said, "I already know that you aren't the real Angleterre, so tell me where is he." "Fine, fine, have it your way then, poppet." The fake Angleterre said then something hit me on the back of my head as I was swallowed in darkness and the last thing I saw was that his eyes were swirling.

~Artie's swirling eyes appears on the screen Time skip~

I wake up in an unfamiliar room that looked like a torture, no more like something fun, so I guess a fun chamber, and I was tied down onto a bed or something. So I started to struggle out, but it was no use, whoever tied these knots knew what he was doing. I remembered how I got here I was talking to the fake Angleterre and I was knock out. Just then the doors opened in revealing the faker himself, as he said, "Oh good you're awake, now we can have some fun together, poppet." "First explained to me who you are first." I said to him very irritated then he sigh and fine, "Very well, poppet, you can call me, Artie, Oliver, or as you all call your dark self the Second Player or 2P for short, and your friend England or Arthur is just asleep inside of me at the moment." This second player then tapped on his head in showing what he was talking about, and then I shouted, "YOU LET THE REAL ANGLETERRE OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU FREAK!" "Now, now, poppet, with that kind of talk, you're not going anyway. Well for the least not yet, poppet." Second Player Angleterre said to me, but I wasn't going to take it, I was going to shout at him, but he then shove a vile into my mouth in making me drink it, when I finished drinking it, I immediately recognize the vile, it was one of the real Angleterre's potions, but what did he use, and then felt an unbearable pain going through my body, the Second Player Angleterre said, "This is should be a fun night in deed, poppet, because this little potion here I took it when I took over England's body, and this should be interesting of how long will it take for you to beg for…hmmmm…I don't know…boy there are many things I can do to make you beg for, poppet." Then I notice that it was either he was getting bigger or me getting smaller, then I realized that it was me that was getting smaller, my clothes was still on me even after being shrunken, the Second Player the grabbed ahold of me before I could get away from him, and he carried me into his kitchen, and I wasn't sure of what was going to happen, so I tried to struggle out of his grip, but no good.

I saw that he pulls out of his pantry of what it looked a like a cupcake without any icing or anything, then grabs of what it looked like a icing bag that had pink and blue mixed together, he placed me on top of the cupcake by pushing my feet into the topping so I couldn't run away, he then started to squeeze out the icing in surrounding me in it, and he kept on swirling it around to where it almost covered my head. Once he was finished he put up the icing bag in the pantry and came back to me in picking up the cupcake as he carries me into the living room and he sat down sat down onto one of his chairs that were blue with pink polka dots on it. He brings me close to his mouth then I started to struggle in thinking that he was going to eat me and I was able to get one of my arms out of the icing, but only for him to pink me up by my left arm. He hoisted me up in the air just above his mouth and I was still a little covered from the icing. I started to struggle in trying to get out of his grip, but no good, I started to beg helplessly when I saw some of the icing just dropping into his mouth, and prayed that he doesn't eat me or anything. My prayers wasn't answered as he then brings me to his mouth, he opened his mouth a little more wider, then placed me into his mouth, and he then closed he mouth in tasting me as he licks me with his tongue in getting the icing off of me, he then stopped, and I felt that he started to tilt his head back and started to swallow me whole. I heard a loud gulp as he swallows me and I go down his throat, I tried to struggle out of his throat as I went down, but I couldn't get out, because when I did he would swallow me back down, and after many efforts of struggling I became worn out now and as a final result the Second Player Angleterre swallowed harder in making me go down his throat. Second Player Angleterre placed his fingers at his throat in feeling go down in his throat and just chuckled about it. As I went further and further down his throat I fell through an opening of his throat, I guesses that I reached his stomach, and I was right, because I landed on a muscle like cushion and I was surrounded by stomach muscle of Second Player Angleterre so I went up to his stomach muscle and started to punch and kick at it in hoping that he would spit up or something, but all I got a was a chuckle from him as he said, "S-Stop, t-that t-tickles, poppet." So I stopped in knowing it was no use, all I knew was I had to wait till the real Angleterre was awaken from within him and he would let me out, maybe. I then felt that he rubbing his stomach against me to make sure that… I was alright…or something, I just don't know what goes through his head at times, so I'll just have to sleep through the day and night and thanks to that potion it is also like a shield so I'm protected from his stomach acid. I patted the stomach muscle in getting his attention as I said, "Hey, I'm going to rest for while till the real Angleterre comes back." "Alright, poppet, have a good night's rest then." Second Player Angleterre said to me and I fell asleep as I lay against his stomach muscle in listening to his breathing, heart beats, and a bit of humming he was doing to help me sleep till the real Angleterre comes back.

THE END


	20. Chapter 20

AviatorVoreHead's Contest Entry: Italy's and America's Tiny Adventure (Vore)

Feliciano Vargas also known as Italy who has light brown hair with a curl on the right, wakes up one morning as he opens his light brown eyes as he looks around very happily. Feliciano pulls the covers off as he wore a black tank top with yellow boxer brief, Feliciano quickly makes his make his bed (in a messy way though), Feliciano goes into his own closet in getting his dark blue military uniform, and sets it on his chair as he starts to take off his clothes.

After Feliciano was all dress, Feliciano leaves his own room, and goes down the stairs to the kitchen to see his twin brother Lovino Vargas also known as Romano who has auburn hair with the curl on the left side, his eye color is a dark brown, he wore a tan uniform, and he was eating a red tomato and their big brother Antonio Fernanda Carriedo also known as Spain who has brown messy hair, his eye color is olive green, he wore a dark tan uniform, and he was wiping something red off of his face. Both Lovino and Antonio turned to look up to see Feliciano and Antonio said, "Hola Feli, how are you doing?" "I'm-a doing great, but-a when did you-s get here, big brother." Feliciano said with a smile in curious and Antonio said, "I just got here this morning and got the best greeting from my little Lovi." "It was-a your fault tomato-" Lovino was cut off when Feliciano came up in giving him a hug and Feliciano said, "Time for your hug therapy, fratello." "IDIOTA, LET-A ME GO THIS INSTANCE!" Lovino screamed as Antonio laughs at the moment as Feliciano was saying sorry over and over.

~Meanwhile with England~

England also known as Arthur Kirkland who has blond messy hair, emerald eye color, and he was wearing his black warlock outfit. He was mixing some potions and ingredients together as the liquid was turning into a pink color. Once he mixed the ingredients together, he starts to chant something in Russian, "Термоусадочная человека, который будет пить это зелье и стать маленький, маленький, маленький (Shrink the person that shall drink this potion and become small, small, small)" After he chanted the spell the pink liquid turn into a coffee cream substance and it smelled like it as well and Arthur said, "It's finally done, now I can pay that stupid Alfred of what he has done to me of all of those years as well as that bloody frog, Francis." England starts to laugh very dark as he takes of his warlock wardrobe and revealing his green uniform and continues to laugh of his plan that he is planning to do with both Alfred also known as America and Francis also known as Francis.

~Meanwhile with America~

Alfred has sandy blond hair with a cowlick sticking up, wearing a tan uniform different from Lovino; he has sky blue eyes wearing black rim glasses, and wore a brown bombers jacket with the number fifty on the back. He was flying in his privet jet flying to Ivan's place and then he decides to pull his cell phone and call one of his friends that work with Ivan and his name is Toris Laurinaitis also known as Lithuania. Alfred hits the dial button on Toris's phone number as it rings a bit and the phone picks up as Alfred said, "Hey Toris, it's me Alfred. Yeah I'm doing well, but listen I need a favor from you. I want you to make sure that I'm not sitting next to that Commie, so if you see my tag there switch it out with someone else. Thank you so much. Okay bye." Alfred felt really relieved about it now and decides to take a nap during the rest of the flight.

~Meanwhile with Lithuania~

Toris who has brown long hair to his shoulder, his eye color is blue, and wore a green military uniform. Toris got into the meeting room, before anyone else got here, and then he notices that Alfred's name was next to Ivan's name. So he picks up Alfred's name tag and goes over to find another name tag of who he could switch it with. As he was looking around at the names, he bumps into someone, and he looks to see it was Ivan as Toris said as he stutters, "M-Mr. Russia, I-I didn't mean t-to, I-I was just-" Toris was cut off as Ivan said, "It's okay, Toris and besides I want to sit next to my new friend Feliciano today." Toris sigh in relief of afraid he did something wrong, so Toris grabs Feliciano's name tag and places were Alfred's name tag was at before. So Alfred was now going to be sitting next Francis and Feliciano was now going to sit next to Ivan.

~Time Skip to England's wand across the screen~

They arrived to the meeting that was being held at Russia also known as Ivan Bragnaski, but to everyone he was big and scary, but to Feliciano he felt that since him and his fratello have become good friends. As they arrived inside of the room that was being held in who was there was none other than Ivan himself as he has platinum hair, amethyst eye color, pink scarf, and wore a long tan winter's coat with black gloves on his hands. Ivan turned to see the three and said, "привет (hello) Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, how are thing doing for the three of you, good, da?" "Everything has-a been good, Ivan." Feliciano said very happily to Ivan and Ivan smiles at Feliciano as Ivan said, "Well to let the three of you know, Lovino and Antonio are going to seat next to one another, and Feliciano is going to seat next to me during the meeting." Feliciano was surprised by this as Antonio was holding Lovino back and then Ivan said with a smile.

~Meanwhile in the hallway~

Arthur was walking through the hallway, smiling in thinking about his plan with Alfred and Francis, and he was holding two small containers that looked like exactly the containers for coffee cream. As he was thinking, he doesn't pay attention as he bumps into someone and the lady said, "Oh, Mr. England, I'm so sorry." Arthur looked to see a lady with brown hair in a ponytail, violet eyes, wearing a maid uniform, and then Arthur notice that there were coffee cream containers all over the place. Arthur then went into his pocket and to find out that his two containers has fallen out. Arthur kept calm for a moment and grabs the two coffee cream containers in front of him as quickly as possible in putting them in his pocket. Arthur then helped the maid in picking up the coffee cream containers and set them back on the tray. Arthur apologize the lady and heads to the meeting room with his two containers in his pocket.

~In the meeting room~

Arthur enters the room to see Antonio still holding Lovino back and Feliciano was sitting next to Ivan. Arthur looked at the situation of the name tags on the table and Arthur said when he found Alfred's name, "Let me guess Alfred switched his name with someone else of whoever he was sitting with someone he hates. " "Da, Toris came in for Alfred in switching sits with Feliciano and now Feliciano sits with me now since I wanted him to sit with me anyway." Ivan said wrapping his arms around Feliciano in pulling him close, causing Lovino get angrier than ever, and before he could do anything, Francis who has long blond wavy hair to his shoulder, purple eye color, stumbles on his chin, and fancy purple cloak and red pants, walks in. Lovino practically climbs on top of Antonio in screaming at Antonio to protect him from Francis.

Francis saw the two as he smiles and when he saw Feliciano and Ivan together he had shivers down his spine, mostly because of Ivan. Few more hours later, Ludwig Beilschmidt also known as Germany who has blond hair silk back, sky blue eyes, wearing a light blue uniform almost similar to Feliciano's uniform, and with him is his older brother Gilbert Beilschmidt also known as Prussia. Gilbert has white hair, red eyes, and wearing a dark purple uniform. Next is Honda Kiku also known as Japan who has black hair, brown eyes, and wore a white uniform. Thirdly is Matthew Williams also known as Canada who has sandy blond wavy hair with a curl sticking out forward, violet eyes color, and wore a light tan winter's jacket with brown gloves while holding a small polar bear named Kumajiro. Fourthly is Yao Wang, Kiku's older brother, who had brown hair in a ponytail, gold eye color, wearing a green uniform with one sleeve longer than the other, and a basket was hanging from his back with a rope tied around his shoulder and inside was a small panda. Fifthly is Roderick Edelstein also known as Austria who has dark brown hair with a cowlick almost similar to Alfred, but more curled up, and wore a purplish blue jacket with a white dress shirt with a small scarf sticking out. Finally is Elizaveta Héderváry also known as Hungary who has long light brown hair with a white bandana pulling her bands back a bit, light green eyes, and wore a uniform that looks like a maid's uniform the color was black and orange with a white apron in front of it.

Everyone was here for the meeting; the maids enter the room in bringing the nations their drink of certain types of coffee except for Ivan as he gets vodka, and once the maid's sets the drinks down to both Francis and Alfred. The maids started to set the coffee cream small containers down to each of the nations and Arthur immediately switches the coffee cream with his potion version of the coffee cream. Everyone was mixing there coffee cream with their coffee, Alfred drunk his own coffee in one gulp, but within a few minutes later Alfred then said, "Dudes, I'm going to go out for a moment for some fresh air." "I'll go with you, love." Arthur said as he follows Alfred out and no one notices the smirk on Arthur's face. Feliciano opens his small coffee cream and pours it into his coffee and then stirs it with a stirring straw. Ivan was just watching him as Ivan smiles as well as Feliciano smiles and Feliciano starts to drink his coffee very slowly in so not to burn his tongue. Ivan saw Feliciano drinking his coffee and then Ivan said, "Feliciano would it be okay if I add a little of my vodka to give a little flavoring to it." "Sure I-a don't mind." Feliciano said with a smile and Ivan pours a little of his vodka into Feliciano's coffee, but unaware of the two it started to bubble for a quick moment and stopped bubbly. Feliciano then takes a drink of his coffee and said with a smile, "Your-a right this is-a good, Ivan." "Oh Feliciano, no need to be formal, you can call me Vanya and I can call you Feli, da." Ivan said and Feliciano smiles and said, "Da, Vanya." Feliciano puts his coffee down and hugs Ivan as Ivan hugs him back. They both pulled away and Feliciano drinks his coffee a little too quickly, but manages not to burn his tongue, and Feliciano started to feel this strange feeling inside and said, "Vanya I'm-a not feeling good." "Here I'll take you to the waiting room till you feel better, da." Ivan said and helps Feliciano out of the room and as soon as they were out of the room Feliciano blacks out.

~Time skip to Italy's pasta and Russia's vodka~

Feliciano wakes up in the waiting room laying the bed, he went to up, and notices something isn't right when he looked over to his right. There was a giant Ivan laying right next to him in bed, at first Feliciano was a little scared, but Feliciano knew that Ivan wouldn't hurt Feliciano, so Feliciano walks up to Ivan, barely taps on Ivan's face in getting Ivan's attention as Ivan starts to wake, and when Ivan was fully awake he was surprised, concerned, and shock of what he sees, a tiny Feliciano, no bigger than ten centimeters tall as Ivan said, "F-Feli, wh-what happen to you?" "I-a don't know, I-a woke up just like-a this, Vanya." Feliciano said as Feliciano was freaking out and then Ivan comfort Italy by gently bringing his hand behind Feliciano. Ivan then wraps his fingers around Feliciano body as Feliciano jumps a little and then Feliciano cuddles against his hand as Ivan smiles. Ivan then decides to pick up Feliciano very gently in so not to hurt Feliciano and Ivan brought Feliciano to Ivan's face as Feliciano smiles, but turns it into a frown, and said, "Vanya, what are we going to do once the others found out and mi fratello and big brother Antonio and-" Feliciano was cut off by Ivan placing his finger onto Feliciano's mouth and Ivan said as Ivan pulls his finger away from Feliciano's mouth, "Don't about it Feli, I'll tell your brothers, and let them know of what is going on." "But where can I stay, anyone will try to get me or worse take over my country or-" Feliciano was cut off again by Ivan placing his finger back on Feliciano's lip and Ivan said, "I just said that I'll take of it Feli, so you'll be staying with me for a while, da." Ivan moves his fingers as Feliciano smiles and nods his head as Feliciano continues to snuggle against his hand and said, "But where-a can you-a hide me, so no one can-a see me?" "I'll keep you inside of my coat pocket till I tell your brothers and Arthur to see if he can help out with…whatever it is that happened to you." Ivan said with a smile as he goes ahead, put Feliciano inside of his pocket as he leaves the waiting room, and head back to the meeting room.

When Ivan returns back to the meeting as well as did Arthur, but no Alfred anywhere at all, and then Ludwig said, "Where are Alfred and Feliciano, you two?" Ivan gave a look of 'talk to you later' and Ludwig nods his head and turns to look at Arthur as Arthur said, "He had to go back to the hotel he wasn't feeling good." "Okay then we'll get back to the meeting then." Ludwig said as the two sat back to their seats, but something was off from Arthur, since Alfred doesn't get sick that easily and that quick, and Ivan notices Arthur's hand over his stomach as if he was scratching it. Ivan knew once he was done talking with Feliciano's brother he was going to Arthur about Alfred.

~Time Skip to Vodka going across the screen~

After the meeting has ended, Ivan called for Lovino, Antonio, Ludwig, Francis, Arthur, Roderick, Elizaveta, and Gilbert to meet up with him after the meeting, and once everyone was gathered, Ivan said, "Now what I'm going to show you, you can't tell anyone about this, is that understood, da." Everyone nodded their head and Ivan goes into his pocket in grabbing the tiny Feliciano. Ivan pulls out Feliciano out of his pocket and in letting Feliciano to sit on the palm of his hand. Everyone was surprised and started to ask questions of what happened to Feliciano as they try to grab him; then Ivan pulls Feliciano away from them as he said with a dark aura, "Stop scaring him and how would feel if someone tries to grab you." Everyone stopped, took a step back from Feliciano, but mostly because of Ivan, and then Lovino said, "So-a what happened to mi idiota fratello?" "That is what I'm wanting to ask Arthur for Lovino." Ivan said and then Arthur said, "Well, it looks like someone had slipped him a shrinking potion in his drink earlier, but unfortunately I don't know of how long it could last, since this one is a lot stronger than other kinds that I could create," "So-a Arthur, when you-a say it's a lot stronger what do-a mean?" Feliciano said and Arthur said, "Well you're not going to like when I tell you this, but this potion that you drink is permanent, unless I can make an antidote to get you back to normal." Arthur said and then Ludwig said, "Okay then Arthur get the antidote worked on for Feliciano and Ivan you will take care of Feliciano for the time being." "Da, that I can do Ludwig." Ivan said as everyone leaves, Ivan stops Arthur by placing his hand in front of him, and Arthur said, "What is it that you need Ivan?" "I know that you had to do something about Alfred's disappearance and of probably why Feli is like this." Ivan said and Arthur said, "Well with Feliciano, I don't understand how he became like this, but for Alfred, well let's just say that I wanted him to be back with me…as one." Feliciano backs away from Arthur of the way he looked like he was going to eat him and Arthur said with a Cheshire cat smile, "Oh don't worry, I didn't chew him up, I simply swallowed him whole, and now he is just doing his simple struggles in trying to get out of me." "That's sick, Arthur." Ivan said as Ivan takes Feliciano and hides him inside of his scarf as everyone knows not to touch it. Arthur smile disappears and walks by Ivan, but then he smirks knowing now he has someone else to get to keep his Alfred occupied for a while, Feliciano Vargas.

~Time Skip pasta going across the screen~

Ivan returned back to his home with Feliciano in his scarf to keep him warm as he walks through the snow to get to his mansion. Once Ivan gets to his mansion he unlocks his door and walks inside as he shuts the door behind him. Ivan gently pulls Feliciano out from his scarf a she smiles and said, "Well welcome to my home and let's have some fun, da." "Da." Feliciano said as he smiles and then Ivan smiles as he let Feliciano sit on couch right next to a…fur ball? Ivan went to the kitchen to get dinner going and in the meantime Feliciano went over to look at the giant fur. When Feliciano got closer, he heard it purring, so he knew of what it was as soon as he said, "Kitty!" Unfortunately when he screamed the fur ball which is a giant brown cat woke up and was looking right Feliciano. The cat gets up as it stretches and walks over to Feliciano as it smell him as it made Feliciano laugh. The cat gives Feliciano a lick in making Feliciano jump and shiver a little in feeling the rough tongue. The cat then picks up Feliciano with its mouth and puts Feliciano down on the other side of the couch as it curls up around Feliciano in getting him comfortable as it falls back asleep. Feliciano started to the cat and snuggles against its fur.

Ivan came back into the room to get Feliciano and saw his cat Russiacat snuggling with Feliciano as if he was one of his kittens, Ivan carefully picked up Feliciano in so not to disturb his cat, and carried Feliciano to the kitchen to have dinner. As they got to dinner table, Ivan places Feliciano down gently on the table, and went to get the food. As Feliciano was waiting for Ivan to come back, Feliciano heard a cat's meow, so he walks over to the edge of the table to see the cat again, and Feliciano smiles as he said, "Don't-a worry kitty, I'll-a be back soon." The cat meows like it understood and walks away, Feliciano watches the cat walk away , and then Feliciano heard footsteps walking back in the kitchen, so Feliciano turned around to see Ivan with a bowl that looked like soup. Feliciano smiles as well as did Ivan as they share the soups and Feliciano said, "This is really good, Vanya. What is this called?" "It's called Sour Schi also called Sauerkraut Soup and thank you, Feli." Ivan said as they continue to eat dinner together and smiles at Feliciano.

After dinner, Ivan picked up Feliciano allowing him to sit on his hand and lead him to the bed room. When they got the room, Ivan then realized that Feliciano isn't going fit on his bed, and if Ivan wasn't too careful in sleeping with Feliciano, he could get squished. So Ivan walks over to the bed and sits down with a concern look and Feliciano said, "Vanya what's-a wrong?" "I don't know of how were going to sleep together and I don't want to hurt you, Feli." Ivan said and Feliciano said when he remembered something, "Why do what Arthur did to Alfred?" "You me want to…no, no way I don't want to hurt you." Ivan said and Feliciano said, "Vanya, you won't hurt me and besides since your protecting me on the outside, you could protect me in the inside as well." Ivan wasn't sure about it and then said, "You're sure about it, Feli?" "Da, I am, Vanya." Feliciano said and Ivan picks Feliciano up right over his head as Ivan opens his mouth as wide as he could. Ivan starts to lower Feliciano into his mouth feet first as Feliciano could feel Ivan's breath.

Feliciano continues to enter more and more as he could feel his wet tongue and once he was fully inside of Ivan's mouth. Ivan closes his mouth very gently in so not to hurt him, Ivan licks Feliciano a few times, and then tilts his head back in swallowing Feliciano whole and alive. Feliciano felt going down into the back of Ivan's throat and Feliciano then starts to enter inside of his throat. To Feliciano it felt like getting hugs and kisses as he blushes when Ivan was moaning a little as Feliciano continues down in his throat. Feliciano continues to go further down and then felt an opening as he enters inside of his stomach. Feliciano falls when more like slide since Ivan lay back in so Feliciano doesn't get hurt and then Ivan said as Feliciano could hear his heart beats and breathing, "Are you alright, Feli?" "Da, I am, Vanya." Feliciano said as he lies back against his stomach muscle and Ivan had quickly changed into his pajamas after he gets up from bed. Ivan lies back in bed and falls asleep as does Feliciano for the next day.

~Time Skip to Arthur's potions~

The next morning they both woke up early this morning and Ivan changed back to his everyday clothes. After he got his clothes on, he coughs up Feliciano in waking him up as Feliciano lands on Ivan's hands. Feliciano gets up and smiles at Ivan as he takes him to the bathroom sink to help Feliciano to get cleaned up. When they got into the bathroom, Ivan places Feliciano in the sink as he turns on the water, and squeezed some soap out of the bottle. Ivan gently rubs Feliciano in giving him a small bath and once he was done Ivan turns off the water. Ivan picks up Feliciano from out of the sink and gently dries him off with a small towel. After Feliciano was dried, Ivan picks up Feliciano, and places him inside of his scarf as Ivan starts to leave the house. Ivan walks out of the house and walks to the building since it wasn't very far from his place.

They arrive at the building as they went inside and as soon as they got into the hallway, they saw Arthur coming their way, very annoyed, and Feliciano hides inside of Ivan's scarf so Arthur. Arthur notices as he stops in front of him and Ivan and said, "So are thing going for and Feliciano, Ivan." "Things are going great, but about you." Ivan said with a smile and Arthur pulls a fake smile and said, "Things are great for Alfred and myself, Ivan." With that said Arthur walks away from Ivan and once it was safe for Feliciano, Feliciano comes out from hiding, and then Ivan said, "Feli something tells me that Alfred managed to get away from Arthur from having him in his clothes or something." "You mean-a like you got me out, but Alfred got-a the chance to get away." Feliciano said and Ivan said, "Exactly, so Feli I'm going to let go find Alfred, and bring him to me or to one of your friends or brothers to help you out; also if you need help just call for help like you normally do." "Will do, Vanya." Feliciano said as he carefully climbs out of the scarf and slides down very carefully till Feliciano reached the bottom and ran as fast as he could in trying to find Alfred as Ivan went to the meeting room, but unaware to them Arthur has been watching the whole time around the corner as he gives a Cheshire cat smile and said to himself, "Got you, little Feliciano." And carefully goes after the two.

Feliciano looked everywhere very carefully in looking for Alfred and hoped not to get caught by Arthur or anyone else. Feliciano heard someone coming; Feliciano looked around, and found a small table with a vase on top with flowers. Feliciano ran over to the table and hid behind the table legs till the person passed by. Feliciano turned to see that it was Roderick walking by and once he was gone, Feliciano got out of his hiding place to go look for Alfred. Feliciano continued to walk through the hallway, but no matter where he looked couldn't find Alfred anywhere, and he looked and notice another small table right next to a curtain rope. So Feliciano decides to climb it and to get a better view on top of the table to see if he can find Alfred anywhere. Feliciano runs over to the rope, starts to climb it till he reached to the top, and once he got to the top. Feliciano starts to swing the rope a bit in getting to jumping distance as he lets go and manages to land on the table, but as soon as Feliciano lands on the table, he hears a very familiar voice as he said, "Who's there?" Feliciano looks up to see no other than Alfred F. Jones hiding behind the vase and Feliciano runs up to Alfred as Feliciano said, "Alfred, thank goodness your safe, come with and I'll-a take you-a to Ivan to take care of us till we get an antidote for the both of-a us, and don't ask of-a what happened to me I'm-a in the same position as you-a, but with Ivan instead." Alfred shook his head and said, "You-You shouldn't have don't that Feliciano, Arthur will come looking and-" "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here, two small nations for the taking." Alfred was cut off as someone picked up the vase and that someone was none other than Arthur Kirkland himself.

Feliciano could understand why Alfred is scared of him, by looking at his eyes, but Feliciano then realized of what he was supposed to do and that is to help Alfred. Feliciano grabs Alfred's hand and pulls him away before Arthur could grab them as they both jump off of the table. Just when they were almost to the floor, they get ready to land to the floor, but then lands on something soft and they looked to see it was Arthur as he gives a Cheshire cat smile as he closes his hand around the two so they won't escape. Arthur then lefts his hand up with the two in his hand in the air just above his head as he opens his mouth with the drool dripping from his mouth and the roof of his mouth.

Arthur then holds them by two of his fingers and lowers the two to his mouth. Feliciano and Alfred were really scared as Arthur starts to lower them both into his mouth and once the two were close to Arthur's mouth. Arthur starts too slowly to let of the two and the Feliciano starts to scream for help, hoping that Ivan or someone will hear him scream. Alfred and Feliciano were both half into his mouth and then Arthur lets go of the two in letting gravity to take over in pulling them down into his mouth. The two were now completely inside of Arthur's mouth, Arthur then slowly closes his mouth, give them both a few licks, then tilts his head back as he gives a hard swallow in swallowing the two as they enter inside of his throat as the two gave a hard struggle in trying to get out, but Arthur kept on swallowing them in getting them going down, and then the two started to go down into Arthur's throat.

Alfred and Feliciano were stuck together as they were going down Arthur's throat and then they enter inside of his stomach. They both fall into his stomach in ending result of Alfred landing on top of Feliciano and Alfred gets off of Feliciano as Alfred said as he walks away and sits against Arthur's stomach wall as they felt Arthur starting to move, "Sorry for landing on you, dude, but this is what I was talking about, and now no one will come and save us. Some hero I turned out to be." "Alfred I-a tried to help you-a and at times heroes sometimes don't-a get so lucky." Feliciano said as he walks over to Alfred in trying to comfort him, they felt Arthur pressing his hand over his stomach as they felt Arthur sitting down and Arthur said, "Sorry that I was late, I was taking care of Alfred and some other things." , and as the two felt that happen Feliciano gets away from it, but Alfred just stays there feeling Arthur rubbing his stomach as Alfred rubs back, and Feliciano was confused as Alfred said, "I have to do that to let Arthur know that I'm in here." "Oh I see for-a minute I thought that you-a enjoyed it at first." Feliciano said with a smile and Alfred looks at him in a giving a dark look and Feliciano backs away as Alfred gets and walks towards Feliciano as Alfred said, "Do you think I enjoy getting swallowed by my former older brother and being kept in here not knowing when I'll be able to get out?" "A-Alfred, I-a didn't mean it like that…I-I-a was saying that probably, you're …in…love…with…Arthur." Feliciano said as he was now corner up against the stomach wall.

Alfred stops and turns away and said, "I do love him, but I wasn't expecting his way to…be…like this." It was silent between the two except for the sound of breathing, heart beats, and muffled sound of the nation's talking from Arthur and Feliciano then said, "Well you know something good might-a come out of this, even for me and Vanya, and ever since he, mi fratello, and myself became friends. Vanya and I got a lot closer now, more than ever, Alfred." "Okay I know you, Lovino and Ivan becoming friends, but who is Vanya?" Alfred said confused and Feliciano said, "Vanya is his nickname that Ivan lets me to call him, Alfred." Alfred smiles as did Feliciano and waited for something to happen now as they could only hear Arthur more clearly as the other nations were more muffled and sit down.

~Time Skip to nation's cats going across the screen~

The meeting had ended as Alfred and Feliciano felt Arthur getting up as the two were sitting and then Feliciano said a little nervous, "S-So um Alfred what will-a Arthur do to us in his room." "Well this morning he told me that he was going to have my cat and his cat to watch us till he got back from a meeting with Ivan. My guest is most likely about the two of us." Alfred said and Feliciano said happily, "You have a kitty, what he or she like?" "Americat is a sandy color blond car and has a brown fur around its neck like a mane of a lion. Also there is Englandcat and he's Arthur's cat, he has cute fold in ear, his white, with a few orange spot, and with caterpillar eyebrows like Arthur's eyebrows." Feliciano couldn't help, but laugh at that and then Arthur said, "Were back to the hotel so hope you two enjoy in there." All of the sudden they heard Arthur starting to cough them out and the two came started to go through his throat and out of his mouth in landing in his hand.

Arthur puts the down on the chair and then two meows were heard as Arthur left leaving the two were they were. The felt someone or something jump of the chair behind them and they turned around to see two giant cats as alfred said, "Ready for a little game of cat and mouse, I play that game with them to see who takes care of me." "S-Sure." Feliciano said and the two slide on the legs and started to run as the two cats start to chase after them. Feliciano ran in one direction as Englandcat was chasing after him and Americat was chasing Alfred. Feliciano continues to run and looks back to see if the cat is chasing him, but nothing was behind so when Feliciano went around the corner something picks him by his uniform, and Feliciano looks to see Englandcat carrying Feliciano to his cat bed.

When Englandcat brought Feliciano to his cat bed, Englandcat puts Feliciano down, Englandcat then gets into his cat, gets into a comfortable position, and England lays down in curling around Feliciano as Englandcat purrs. Feliciano then lays against Englandcat a she rubs and pets him as he then saw Americat walking in the room with Alfred hanging by his leather jacket. Americat does the same thing with Alfred and then once the cat curls up with Alfred as Feliciano said, "Alfred, I'm-a just wondering what happened to you when Arthur got-a hold of you." "Well it happened like this after I drank my coffee and Arthur took me out meeting and I blacked out…"

~Flash back to Alfred's side of the story~

Alfred wakes up in an unfamiliar room, gets up from the bed, when he looks around notices that everything was giant size, and before he could figure out of what was going on the door opens in revealing Arthur Kirkland as he said, "Oh good, love, your finally awake, and now we can have some fun together." Alfred didn't like of how Arthur said that and Alfred then tries to run off from the bed in which he was successful as he slides on the covers to the floor. Alfred started to run before Arthur had a chance to grab Alfred and Alfred ran as fast as he could as Arthur was following behind him.

Alfred ran through the hallway in trying to get away from Arthur, but then was picked up out of nowhere by his leather jacket, and he looks up to see that it was Englandcat. Alfred starts to struggle to get out of England's grip from his mouth and starts to run off again as Englandcat chases after Alfred. Alfred then turns at a corner, but only to be picked up again by his leather jacket, and when he looked to see who it was, it was Arthur Kirkland as he said, "Well looks like I win our little game and to have a little fun." Arthur licks his lips causing Alfred to get really scared as Alfred was brought to Arthur's face and Arthur then sticks his tongue as he then licks Alfred and Alfred freaks and said, "A-Arthur, that's gross, stop it." "Quite the opposite, love your delicious, Alfred." Arthur said as he opens his mouth as his tongue was sticking out and starts to lay Alfred on top of his tongue as Alfred try to struggle out of this, but only made Arthur smirk. Arthur then let's go of Alfred as Arthur starts to curl his tongue back in pushing Alfred into Arthur mouth. Arthur then closes his mouth gently, licks Alfred for a little as he moans in his taste, and then Arthur tilts his head back in swallowing Alfred as Alfred struggles in trying to climb out of his throat, but when Arthur swallows harder Alfred was pulled into his throat.

Alfred started to go down his throat as he struggles and Alfred could hear Arthur's moans as he blushes of the sound and the feeling of hugs and kisses. Alfred continues to struggle as he continues to go further down in his throat and then Alfred felt an opening underneath his feet and starts to fall as he realizes he had enter inside of Arthur's stomach. Alfred gets up and walks over to one of the stomach muscle wall in getting into a corner, but when he felt Arthur hand rubbing against him, he got up and ran away freaked out as Arthur said, "I hope your comfortable enough in there, love, and to let you know I have loved you for a while now." Alfred didn't know of what to say so he walks back over to the spot he was before and used his hand in rubbing his stomach muscle wall. Arthur smiles and starts to leave his hotel room as he heads back to the meeting room, so they don't get suspicious of him.

~End of Flasback~

Feliciano was kind of surprise by this as he said, "So-So that's what-a happened, but are you going to tell him that you love him, Alfred." "Soon but not yet Feliciano, well, I'm going to catch some Z's before Arthur gets back, night." Alfred said as Alfred goes to sleep against his cat, Americat and Feliciano said, "Good night, Alfred, and time for my siesta." Feliciano then closes his eyes and falls asleep against Englandcat.

A few hours has passed, Feliciano wakes up in a familiar place as he looks around to see Vanya's cat curled around Feliciano, and then Feliciano heard a very familiar voice as he said, "Glad to see you awake, Feli." "Vanya how?" Feliciano said and Ivan said as he smiles, "Well let's just say Arthur needed some reasons of not taking of what's not theirs." Feliciano chuckles and said, "What did you tell him?" "Simple I told him that I love Feliciano and Alfred obviously loves you, Arthur." Ivan said as he gives a little kiss on the head and gently pats Feliciano on the head, but before Ivan could leave Feliciano said, "Vanya, will it be okay if I sleep inside of you tonight." "Da, but first my cat wants to be with his little kitten." Vanya said with a smile and Feliciano chuckles as he snuggles against the cat as he goes back to his siesta.

After Feliciano's siesta, Feliciano woke up to Ivan' s cat carrying him upstairs to Ivan's room as Ivan's cat paws at the door, and the door opens in revealing Ivan as he allows his cat in. Ivan saw Russiacat jump onto his bed as he places Feliciano down and walks out of the room. Ivan smiles and Ivan walks over to Feliciano said, "You ready, Feli." "Da." Feliciano said with a smile and Ivan gently picks Feliciano up. Ivan opens his mouth as he gently places Feliciano onto his tongue, pulls him into his mouth, gently closes his mouth, gave a few licks as Ivan moans in his taste, and then tilt his back as he swallows him whole.

Feliciano starts to go down his throat and it felt like getting hugs and kisses just like the first time as Feliciano blushes in the feeling and listens to Ivan's moans. Feliciano continues to go down Ivan's throat and then felt the opening as Feliciano knew that it was Ivan's stomach. Feliciano slides into Ivan's stomach as Ivan had lay back so he wouldn't hurt Feliciano and then Feliciano said as he hugs Ivan's stomach muscle, "Thank you, Vanya." "You're welcome, Feli." Ivan said a she hugs around his stomach and then Ivan changes into his pajamas since he took his shower earlier. Once Ivan was in his pajamas, he climbs into bed as he gets in his covers, and once he was about to go to sleep he said, "Good night, Feli." "Good night, Vanya." Feliciano said as he falls asleep at the same as Ivan.

THE END


	21. Chapter 21

Certain things can change rapidly (lemon-vore)

SpainxShurnken!Chubby!Reader

Request for Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl who is (age) years old, has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby and she was wearing a (f/c) dress that was a gift from Antonio Fernandez Carriedo who is her boyfriend. (Name) was heading over to his place with a basket of tomatoes that she had been growing as she'd hope that Antonio will like them as she arrives as his house as it was already dark. She walks up to the front door and manages to knock on the door without dropping any of the tomatoes and then not too long after the door opens in revealing not Antonio, but Lovino who is her childhood friend as he said, "Oh hey-a (Name), Tomato *beep* isn't here-a right now, he-a went out to-a go get something from-a that Tea loving *beep* for some reason." "I don't know either, Lovino, but where you'd like for me to place this." (Name) as she was gesturing to the basket of tomatoes in her arms and then Lovino takes them put of her arms and said, "I'll-a take care of them (Name) while you-a can make-a yourself comfortable." "Oh okay and thanks, Lovino." Lovino nods his head as he goes into the kitchen in putting the tomatoes away as (Name) went to the living room in sitting on the couch. Not too long after Lovino comes back as he sits next to (Name) as he said, "So I-a how-a things doing between the two of you-a doing?" "Things have been doing great Lovino being your Cousin-in-law is different since we've been friends since we were kids. "Yeah, but-a I wish-a it was-a different for us, (Name)." Lovino said as (Name) was confused and she was about to say something when Lovino suddenly pins (Name) on the couch and (Name) was about to say something when Lovino said, "I-a want you, (Name). I-a love you ever since we were kids and I-a wanted you for a long, but-s when I-I found out about you-a and tomato *beep*, I couldn't bear in seeing you with him, (Name)." (Name) couldn't believe of what just happen or what to do as Lovino then places his lips on (Name)'s lips.

(Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she starts to struggle as she tries to push Lovino off, but he was too strong as Lovino then pins her wrist above her head, and he pulls away as he licks his lips as he said, "So soft like I-a imagined it to-a be, (Name)." "L-Lovino, l-let me go, please." (Name) said and Lovi was about to lean in to miss (Name) again when the lights of the house suddenly goes out and the weight was off of (Name), but there wasn't any sound in which it scared. She gets up as she was about to say something when someone picks her up and carries her somewhere when she hears a familiar voice said, "It's okay mi amor it's just me." "A-Antonio, wh-what…" (Name) said as Antonio continues to carry (Name) as she had no idea of where he was taking and what happen to Lovino. (Name) hears the door open as she was carried in and she hears the door closes and a *click* from the lock. (Name) was scared of what was going to happen as Antonio starts to walk in carrying (Name) and (Name) was suddenly tossed as she lands on something soft as she bounces a few times; (Name) guessed that it was their bed as she felt weight above her as the room was now light up with candles.

(Name) wasn't sure of what was going on until he places his lips on her lips as (Name) squeaks as her (e/c) eyes widen and she moans in the familiar kiss as Antonio licks the bottom of her lips. (Name) moans in allowing Antonio to push his tongue into her mouth and Antonio and (Name) have a little tongue war as Antonio then pulls away as he then starts to takes off her dress and his clothes as well till they are both naked. Antonio then starts to kiss on her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot and then he finds it when (Name) moans as he smirks; starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her neck. He then starts to kiss her collarbone to her chest to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her breast as he massages the other one with his free hand; (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio, I-I can't take it anymore." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he lick his fingers in coating them with his saliva and he then starts to put one finger into her entrance as followed by another in doing a scissor motion in thrusting his fingers. (Name) moans in the feeling and she then moans loudly as Antonio knows that he found her sweet spot as he pulls out his fingers. He then positions his member at her entrance as he then pushes into her entrance slowly and once he was fully in he waits for (Name) to adjust. (Name) nods her head in letting Antonio know to go ahead and Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as she starts to moan, but she then moans loudly as Antonio knew that he found her sweet spot. He continues to thrust into (Name) as she said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said as they both came at the same time into one another and then Antonio pulls out of (Name) as he said, "The fun isn't over yet, mi amor." (Name) was confused at first, but then notices a slightly small bulge on his stomach, and she realize something as she was about to say something. When Antonio pulls out a small vial out of the night stand drawer as he said, "You can probably guess of what is about to happen and you can guess where Little Lovi is at." (Name) was shocked in hearing this as he then opens the vial and pours it on top of (Name) and she then starts to shrink.

(Name) didn't know why, but she was excited by this, and (Name) finally stops shrinking as she was now six inches tall; Antonio leans in close to (Name) as he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out as he scoops (Name) up feet first into his mouth. (Name) was now inside of Antonio's mouth as he closes his mouth behind her as he was careful in not to hurt her and (Name) felt Antonio starts to move his tongue as (Name) starts to moan as she blushes crimson red as she hears Antonio moans. Antonio moans in her as he then tilts his head back in swallowing her as he places his fingers at his throat in feeling the lump who is (Name) going down his throat. (Name) starts to slide to the back of his throat as she starts to go his throat as she felt the muscle of his throat starting to pull her in. (Name) enters inside of his throat as she moans as she blushes crimson red in the feeling of his throat as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Antonio goes to turn around and lay against the bed rest as he smirk and he then feels (Name) finally starting to enter inside of his stomach. (Name) felt an opening under her feet as she knew that it was his stomach as she enters inside of his stomach. When she enter inside she spots Lovino at the same size of six inches and Lovino sees (Name) as he helps her in as she was fully inside of him now. The stomach muscle encases them both as they heard Antonio burp in the process and they both laughed at that as they both snuggles in his stomach muscle as Lovino said, "(Name) I-I'm-a sorry for scaring you like that can-a you forgive me." "Of course, Lovino." (Name) said as they both listen to his breathing and heart beating as Antonio said, "Okay you two it seems that your enjoying yourself of being inside of me and all, but I'm glad that you're comfortable." "Yeah I'm fine, but why did you swallow Lovino, Antonio." (Name) said and Antonio said, "Didn't want you to feel lonely, mi amor." "Yeah, but-a next time ask me, tomato *beep*!" Lovino said as he yells and (Name) giggles as Antonio, "O-Oh okay Lovi, will do, but let's go ahead in getting some rest, okay. Good night Lovi and mi amor. I love you mi amor." "Okay good night Antonio and I love you too." (Name) said and Lovino said, "Yeah, yeah, good night tomato *beep*." They both close their eyes in going to sleep and Antonio smiles as he places his hand on his slightly big bulge stomach as he closes his eyes in going to sleep as he now has the two people he really loves and cares for inside of him as certain things can change rapidly.

THE END


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas Punishment (lemon-vore)

SpainxChubby!Shrunken!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, she is wearing a red dress, and she is chubby as she was opening her (e/c) eyes in waking up. She was laying on hers and your boyfriend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's bed, and she was about ot sit up as it felt couldn't move her arms. She looks above her head in seeing that she was handcuffed to the bed rest and she then remember of how she got in this mess in the first place. Thanks to Lovino, of course.

~Flashback to a tomato hitting the screen as it slides in revealing the next scene~

(Name) was out in the fields with both her boyfriend Antonio and her friend Lovino in helping out in picking tomatoes in the field and Lovino said, "So things have been going well with the Tomato *beep*, (Name)." "Yeah so far everything has been going great between the two of us, but he always goes to hang out with Francis and Gilbert every night in going out to drink, Lovino. It also feels like that he doesn't care about me anymore." (Name) said and Lovino said, "Have you tried in getting his attention in like dating and such?" (Name) nods her head and said, "Yes we would go on dates whenever we can when were not busy, but during the night. I get calls or text from Antonio saying he's hanging out with Francis and Gilbert as I wait for him to come home from work." "Mmm, maybe he doesn't love you anymore, (Name)." Lovino said as (Name) gets angry at him as he takes a tomato and throws it at Lovino, but he dodges out of the way a sit Antonio on the back of his head. (Name) freezes as Antonio turns around in looking at (Name) and (Name) was about to say something when she notice that Lovino was already gone as she then realize that he planned this as Antonio said, "(Name)~." (Name) looks in front of her in seeing that Antonio was now in front of her. (name) was shaking in fear with the dark look he has on his face as tomato juice was dripping from the side of his face as he said, "Looks to me someone has just been put on the naughty list and needs to be punished, (Name)~" (Name) was shivering in the sound of his face as it probably wasn't going to be good.

~Flashback ends with Lovino leaving the scene~

Well that's how it all started as all (Name) could do is wait for Antonio to return from whatever it is that he was doing right now, but then the door opens in revealing her boyfriend, Antonio as he has lust in his eyes, and a mischievous smirk on his face as he said in a dark husky voice, "Well, well, well, it looks like my present for Christmas has decided to come early this year." (Name) shivers as Antonio walks over to the bed and climbs on top of her in straddling her legs and Antonio said, "Now it's time for punishment (Name)." Before (Name) could say anything, Antonio places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as she squeaks as her (e/c) eyes widen as she then kisses Antonio back. Antonio then licks the bottom of her lips in causing (Name) to moan and Antonio pushes his tongue into her mouth in deepening the kiss.

Antonio pulls away as he starts to take off his clothes and he starts to take off (Name)'s dress. Once both of their clothes was completely off, Antonio starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot, and then Antonio finds it as he heard her moan loudly; he then starts to nip, suck, and lick at the spot in leaving a purple bruise on his neck. He then starts to go down her collar bone down to her chest and down to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her nipple as (Name) squirms and moan in the feeling; she then said, "A-Antonio, s-stop teasing me." "Oh you sure, (Name)." Antonio said as he kisses down her stomach and to her thighs as he playfully nips her as she yelps and (Name) said, "Y-Yes." "Alright then, (Name)." Antonio said as he starts to lick his fingers in coating them with his saliva and he then pulls his fingers away from his mouth as he then puts one finger in at a time into her entrance. (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling as Antonio then starts to do a scissor motion as he starts to thrust his fingers into (Name) in trying to find her sweet spot. (Name) moan loudly as Antonio smirks and pulls his fingers out and he then position his member at her entrance as (Name) nods her head in letting him knew that it was okay.

So Antonio then slowly pushes into his entrance as she moans and once he was fully in he waits for (Name) to adjust. (Name) then nods her head in letting Antonio know that he can starts as he starts to thrust into (Name) as she moans loudly as Antonio knew that he found her sweet spot as he continues to thrust into (Name). Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) until (Name) said, "A-Antonio, i-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together." Antonio said as they both came at the same time into one another and then Antonio pulls out of (Name) as he said, "The punishment isn't over yet, (Name)." (Name) didn't get of what he meant at first until he pulls out a vial out of the nightstand drawer and he opens it as he pours it o top of (Name)'s forehead.

(Name) didn't get of why he did that until she starts to notice that Antonio was getting bigger, but it was really (Name) getting smaller, and then she was now five inches tall as the handcuffs slide off of (Name)'s hand as (Name) understood of what was going on as Antonio carefully picks her up; places her feet first into his mouth. (Name) giggles and blushes crimson red in the feeling as she slides into the back of his throat; swallows her as he sighs in relief. (Name) goes into his throat as it felt like getting hugs and kisses as she was moaning in the feeling; she then felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach. Antonio felt (Name) entering inside of his stomach as he said, "You comfortable in there, (Name)?" (Name) curls into a ball as the stomach muscle encases her as he burped and (Name) giggles as she listens to his breathing and heart beating; said, "Yes." (Name) said and Antonio said, "Good because you're going to be in there for a long time as I'm going to need to thank Lovi for this in happening." (Name) of what he meant as she giggles and Antonio said, "Why don't you get some rest, (Name)?" "Okay Antonio and I love you." (Name) said and Antonio said, "I love you, too, (Name)." Antonio said as he places his hand on his small bulge stomach where (Name) was in as he chuckles.

THE END


	23. Chapter 23

Do you know any type of vore? (Vore)

Request for: Konata101

NorwayxJapan

Kiku was at Lukas's place visiting of his land in Norway of his mystical that he heard from Arthur who he is friends with. Kiku had learned from Lukas about his friends that he has and the many adventures that they have together. Kiku has also told him about his mystical creatures that he has back in his land. Kiku and Lukas made an agreement through their bosses in making novels between one another through their cultures and creatures that live on their land. So for many years they have been visiting one another in making their novels.

One day, Kiku goes to visit Lukas at his homeland in his private jet, and as he was in his jet he notices a shooting star towards the direction of Lukas's home as it crashes down in Norway. Japan was worried for his friend if he hit by it as he gets up and grabs the phone and dials Lukas's phone number. The phone rings a few times and the phone picks up as he said, "Rukas? Emir, hi this Kiku, is your brother-oh no is he arright. Everyone is there as werr? Okay I'rr be there in a few minutes, courd you have one of your brothers to pick me up? Matthias, yes he can come just terr him not to drive his motorcycre, rast time I swore I was going to farr off a few times. Thank you, bye." Kiku hang up the phone and went back to sit down worried if Lukas was alright, because he was hit by that shooting start.

~Time Skip Lukas's friends goes across the screen~

Kiku's jet lands in Norway and Kiku got up and ran as fast as he could in looking for Matthias and he finds him holding a sign up with his name spelled wrong, it was spelled, 'Kyko Hunda' in a sloppy hand writing, and Kiku just shook his head and runs over to Matthias. Matthias sees Kiku running towards him and once he was right in front of him as Matthias said, "Kiku, there you are, come on we better hurry." Before Kiku could say anything Matthias grabs Kiku's hand and pulls out of the airport. Matthias pulls him out of the lobby to his motorcycle and Kiku said, "I thought I tord Emir not to bring your Motorcycre." "Well, I was in a hurry , so just hope on." Matthias said as he hands him one of his helmet and Kiku gets on Matthias motorcycle as he puts it on. Matthias then starts his motorcycle as he gets on and drove on with Kiku on holding on for dear life.

~Time Skip Kiku screaming his head off~

They arrived at Lukas's place as Matthias parks his motorcycle, Kiku was scared stiff at that moment as he takes off his helmet, hands it to Matthias, and when he got off of the motorcycle his legs gave way as he falls to the ground in fright of that experience again. Matthias looks at Kiku and picks him up and carry's him inside of Lukas's house to meet up with the others.

Once inside of the house Kiku manage to calm down as Matthias puts him down and the two walk into Lukas's room where Berwarld, Tino, Emil, and Peter where at with Lukas. Matthias and Kiku knock on the door and the door opens in revealing Tino as he said, "Oh Kiku thank goodness you made it." "I came as fast I could, but I wasn't expecting to be on a motorcycre." Kiku said as he looks at Matthias who was whistling in a different direction and then Matthias said, "So how is Lukas?" "Not so good, Lukas hasn't stirred or anything at all." Tino said as he looks at Lukas asleep and Kiku went up to his bed as he kneels at his bed. Kiku then places his hand on Lukas's cheek and then Emil said, "Kiku, my brother trusts you more than anyone else so, I will let you keep an on him for the time being." "Yes, that wirr do, Emir." Kiku said as everyone left the room leaving Kiku with Lukas in his care.

~Time Skip for Lukas still asleep~

Kiku still took care of Lukas as he was still asleep; Kiku wondered when he was going to wake up, Kiku went out of the room for a moment to look outside of the scenery of his backyard, Kiku then doesn't hear the footsteps coming towards his way, and then Kiku felt someone wrapping their arms around his waist he looks behind him to see Lukas awake as he said, "Why did you leave me, Kiku?" "Huh, I didn't reave you Rukas, I just went to look outside, that's all, but I'm grad that you are awake now." Kiku said as he tries to get out of his grip and then Lukas picks up Kiku bridal style as he carries him back into his room as Kiku tries to get out of his grip.

Lukas carries Kiku into his bedroom, places Kiku onto his bed, Kiku tries to get up, but Lukas then gets on top of Kiku, and actually places his lips onto Kiku's lips in making him squeal in shock as he tries to struggle and push Lukas off of him. Lukas then licks the bottom of his lips in making Kiku gasp in allowing Lukas to push his tongue into his mouth. Kiku brown eyes widen in shock of this as he tries to push him off of him, but then Lukas grabs Kiku's hand, places them above his head as Kiku continues to struggle. Lukas pulls away from Kiku as he said, "I want you, Kiku." "HUH?! Wh-what do you mean?" Kiku said really surprise as he tries to get out of his grip and then Lukas said, "What kind of vores do you know, Kiku?" "Huh? Werr there is soft vore, hard, naval vore, and many others, but why do need to know that?" Kiku said confused and Lukas said, "Well how about I try one on you then, Kiku." Kiku was surprised by this and then Kiku said, "Ho-Hord on second, Rukas-" "I love you." Lukas said as he cuts Kiku off and this surprised Kiku as he said, "R-Rukas, I don't know what to say." "You don't have too, I'll just show it to you, Kiku." Lukas said as he starts to take off both of their clothes off and Kiku didn't know of what was going as he tries to get Lukas to stop, Lukas was too strong, once they both of their clothes. Lukas then moves down to Kiku's feet and practically sits on them as they both start to go inside of Lukas very easily. Kiku get what was going on as he starts to struggle and Lukas pulls on Kiku's legs in pulling further into him as he moans.

Kiku Wasn't sure of what Lukas had in store for him, so he continues to struggles to try to get out, but then his struggles start to slow as it was too starting to feel good to him as well and he felt his feet enter inside of something that was like a womb of some sort, and Lukas continues to pull him a she was at his waist now. Lukas continues to moans as he continues to pull Kiku further inside of him as he could see the expression of Kiku's face in pleasure as Lukas said, "You're going to love it, once I have you fully inside of me." "Yes, prease, make me yours, Rukas." Kiku said to Lukas as he continues to go further inside as Lukas said, "With pleasure, Kiku." Lukas said as he continues to pull him in as he was now up to his shoulders and kiku nods his head in letting Lukas to pull him in further, but then Lukas said, "No not yet, I'll let you hang for a bit and let you slowly enter me, Kiku." Kiku was about to say something as he gets up and puts back his clothes on except for his boxers and just then his cell phone rings and he goes to answer it as it read Arthur Kirkland and Lukas said as he answers, "Hello? Oh hi Arthur. Yes I've been good and what about you. A spell? Oh well that would do it. No no no, I'm absolutely fine, just having a little fun is all. Bye." Lukas could feel Kiku going in further inside of him, so Lukas places his phone down as he starts to walk around for a bit as he moans in the process as Kiku continues to go further inside, and then when Kiku's head started to enter inside.

Lukas goes back to his room, closes his door, grabs one of his pillows as he starts to do doggie style as he starts to hump on it, and Kiku continues to go further inside of him as his head was now fully inside. Kiku for some reason felt very relaxed as he went further in as he finally made it inside of the womb and curls up into a ball as he relaxes as it felt inside of Lukas. Lukas moans in relief as he felt Kiku was now fully inside of him and a bugle was form of where Kiku is and Lukas said, "How is it, Kiku?" "It's great, Rukas I rove it and it's so reraxing and also I rove you too, Rukas." Kiku said and Lukas smile happily as he lays back in bed and said, "I love you too, Kiku." Lukas then went to sleep as well did Kiku with the most fun that they ever did.

THE END


	24. Chapter 24

Double Christmas Punishment (lemon-vore)

(SpainxChubby!Reader)

Request for:Marshallesslover9

Well after the punishment that Spain had given (Name), she tried her best in trying to not to get into trouble once more, but it doesn't work because this time it was Gilbert's fault, and right now she was back in bed as she was handcuffed once more; this is how it all happen as well.

~Flashback to Gilbird and Pierre flying across the screen~

(Name) was heading out to the store in getting some grocery as she was walking there, but then it starts to down pour hard as she starts to run, and goes to the bus stop as it was a plastic screening as she goes under it in keeping dry from the rain. She waits for the rain to stop, but it looked like that it wasn't as it still keep on raining, and she then heard a motorcycle coming by. She stays where is was as the motorcycle passes by as she waits for the rain to stop, but then she heard the motorcycle stop, and it was coming back as it turns back around. The motorcycle then stops in front of her as he lifts his visor and it reveals a very familiar pair of red eyes as he said, "Hey (Name) vhat are you doing here?" "Oh hey Gilbert, I'm just on my way to the grocery store, but it started to rain." (Name) said and then Gilbert hands (Name) a (f/c) helmet as he said, "Here hop on and I'll take you there, (Name)." (Name) wasn't sure at first since Antonio has always been against of (Name) in riding a motorcycle and she was sure that this one time wasn't time wasn't going to hurt as she said, "Sure okay, but don't tell Antonio." "Vill do." Gilbert said as (Name) puts on the helmet and she climbs on the motorcycle as she holds on around his waist as he starts the motorcycle; drives on. (Name) continues to ride with Gilbert on his motorcycle as he finally stops as he said, "Ve're here, (Name)." "Okay thanks and I'll be right back, Gilbert." (Name) said as she went into the grocery store as went to go get some grocery.

(Name) then comes back in a few minutes later with four bags of grocery and Gilbert helps in tying the bags onto the handle of the motorcycle. (Name) puts back on the helmet as he starts the motorcycle and (Name) holds on Gilbert as he pulls out; takes (Name) back home just as the rain stopped. When Gilbert brought (Name) back home, he parks his motorcycle as (Name) gets off, Gilbert hands (Name) her groceries as (Name) thanked Gilbert, (Name) went to the house as Gilbert then leaves, and when (Name) was at the front door. (Name) grabs her necklace that has their house key and she puts the key in the keyhole, but before she could turn the key. Someone opens the door in causing (Name) to be pulled as well and (Name) looks up in seeing Francis as she said, "It's nice to see you too, Francis." "I'm so sorry, (Name)." Francis said as he helps (Name) with the groceries in putting them away as (Name) gets the key out of the keyhole and she walks in closing the door behind her as she said, "So what's going on, Francis?" "Well I thought I drop by in seeing on how the two of you are doing and turns out Antonio is out for a moment in the fields, but with you…I wasn't expecting for you to be drag in like that, sorry." "It's okay, Francis." (Name) said as she smiles and Francis said, "So since I'm here and Antonio isn't here. Is there anything you like to do, (Name)." (Name) had to think very carefully on this one since Francis was very tricky at times and then (Name) said, "Yes I got one, how do I get Antonio's attention, Francis." "Ohohohohohoho I see what's going on here, but don't worry I'll help you out (Name), and this is perfect. Let me just call someone to help out." Francis said and (Name) just probably made a big mistake as Francis pulls out his phone in calling someone as he said, "Ello Ivan." (Name) mouth drop in knowing that it was Ivan her childhood friend and she didn't want him in being involve with Francis's Plan as she tries to take the phone away from Francis, but he kept on moving away as he talks to them. Francis smiles as he said, "All right, then I'll bring (Name) to the park. Bye." Francis hangs up his phone and (Name) said, "Francis, are you crazy?" "Non I am not, (Name). Now let's go and get you ready." Francis then practically drags (Name) to her room in getting her ready.

~Time ship to tomatoes going across the screen~

(Name) was wearing a (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants as Francis dropped her off at the park as she spots Ivan sitting at the bench as she walks over to him; said, "Hey Ivan." "Ah it's good to see you again, my sunflower." Ivan said as he gets up in giving her a hug and (Name) hugs him back as she said, "It's good to see you too, Ivan." They both pulled away and Ivan said, "So let's see what should we do, in getting Antonio's attention." (Name) wasn't sure herself as she didn't notice that Ivan had unbutton his coat and he then wraps it around (Name) as she squeaks; said, "What are you doing, Ivan?" "Well I heard from Francis that this was the best way to get Antonio's attention, my sunflower." Ivan said as he button his coat up and said, "Now just hold on tight on me and pretend you're inside of me." "Oh okay." (Name) said as she wraps her arms and legs around his body as he then starts to walks as (Name) didn't know of where he was going.

Ivan continues to walk as (Name) continues to holds onto Ivan and then he stops as she wonders of what is going on as she then heard Ivan said, "Hello, Antonio." "H-Hey Ivan, what's going on?" Antonio said and (Name) then understood of what is going on and Antonio said, "So what are you here?" "Oh just taking a walk while (Name) is inside me." Ivan said as (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen and Antonio said, "What did you say?" "I said that (Name) is inside of me and she is enjoying it." Ivan said as he smiles with childlike smile and Antonio said, "You better let her out right now." "Okay." Ivan said as he undoes his jacket and (Name) lets go of Ivan as he opens; (Name) nervously smiles as she said, "Hey Antonio, what's up." "You're in big trouble, mi amor." Antonio said as he takes (Name) her hand in taking her back home and (Name) looks back in seeing Ivan as he said, "Good luck, my sunflower." Ivan then leaves as Antonio takes (Name) back home for another punishment.

~Flashback ends with Antonio's axe slashing the screen~

This were we left off as (Name) was handcuffed to the bed and then the door opens in revealing Antonio with this time dark lust in his eyes and dark mischievous smirk as he said, "It's time for your punishment, (Name)." "Ah, ah, ah, A-Antonio, wait this wasn't my idea honest." (Name) said and Antonio said as he climbs on top of (Name) on the bed as he straddles her legs as he said, "Oh really then why did I get a text from both Gilbert and Francis about let's see. You rode on a motorcycle with Gilbert as you're not allowed to begin with and Francis told me about your little plan in getting my attention." (Name) doesn't say anything as she knew that she was in trouble and Antonio said, "Well it's time for your punishment, mi amor." Before (Name) could say anything, Antonio places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as she starts to kiss back, and Antonio then licks the bottom of her lips causing her to gasp as Antonio pushes her tongue into her mouth.

(Name) moans in the kiss as Antonio then pulls away and he starts to kiss down on her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot. (Name) moans loud as Antonio smirks against her skin and he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck in causing a purple bruise on her neck as he then pulls away. He then starts to take of both of their clothes as they were both naked and Antonio starts to kiss down her collarbone to her chest to the breast as he then starts lick, nip, and suck on her nipple; massages the other one with his free hand as (Name) moans and squirm. (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio, s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away and starts to coat his fingers with his saliva; he then starts to push one finger in one at a time. He then starts to do scissor motion and starts to thrust his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot. (Name) moans loudly as Antonio smirks in knowing he found (Name)'s sweet spot and Antonio pulls his fingers out as he positions his member at her entrance in waiting for (Name) to let him go start.

(Name) nods her head and Antonio pushes his member into her entrance; once he was fully in he waits for (Name) to adjust as she then nods her head in letting him know that he can start. Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as he immediately finds her sweet spot and he continues to thrust into (Name). Not too long after (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together." Antonio said as they both came into one another and Antonio then pulls out of (Name) as Antonio said, "Don't think your punishment is over yet, mi amor." He then undone the handcuffs and he then goes down to her feet as he takes her feet into his mouth; he starts to swallow her feet. (Name) blushes crimson red as she moans and Antonio continues to swallow her. Antonio continues to swallow her as he moans in her taste and he feels (Name) starts to enter as he was now up to her waist. (Name) still blushes more crimson red as she moans and (Name)'s hands were now in side of Antonio's mouth as he was up to breast; they looked into one another eyes as (Name) nods her head in letting Antonio to finish.

Antonio swallows the last bit of her head as he gives as few hard swallows and let gravity to do the rest. (Name) goes down his throat as she couldn't help in moaning in the feeling as it felt like getting hugs and kisses; she finally enters inside of his stomach as she curls into a balls as she listens to his breathing and heart beating. Antonio burps as (Name) giggles and the stomach muscle encases her as she snuggles against his stomach muscle; she heard Antonio said, "Are you alright in there, mi amor?" "Of course Antonio." (Name) said as she feels Antonio rub his stomach as he was laying against the bed rest as he places his hand on his large bulge stomach in rubbing as he said, "That's good to know, but as part of your punishment. You're going to stay in there for a long time." "Okay I understand Antonio. I love you." (Name) said and Antonio chuckles and said, "I love you too, mi amor. Now gets some rest okay. Good night." "Alright Antonio and good night to you too." (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes in going to sleep and Antonio does the same as Antonio continues to do the punishment to (Name) every time when she does something wrong; she enjoys every moment of it.

THE END


	25. Chapter 25

The Vore Curse: Story #1

England's New Baby Colony? (Vore)

Request for: Konato101

EnglandxAmerica

~Normal POV~

Arthur was getting agitated of how Alfred has been acting ever since he became independent from him. So Arthur decides to look up in one of his spell books to punish Alfred. Arthur went to his basement of where he keeps all of his spell books, the candles then light up as Arthur enter inside of his basement, and then Arthur went to his spell books to find the right spell. He finds a spell book that caught his attention _Voraphilia_; he pulls the book out, and places on the book stand in opening the book as he skims through the pages in finding the perfect spell for Alfred. Arthur then finds a perfect spell, all he has to do is make the second stage of the spell in so not to hurt Alfred. So Arthur then makes the diagram on the floor with chalk, once he was finished with the diagram, he starts to chant the spell of the spell causing the spell to glow bright green. He continues to chant the spell and he finished the spell as orbs of light started to appear. He then starts to chant the second part of the spell as the orbs start to spin faster and faster. He finished the spell as the orbs started to slow down, but then the door burst open and a very familiar shout, "Dude, Artie! There you are! I've been looking for you!" "Alfred you bloody git! Why are you-" Arthur said as he was cut off by a screech noise, he turns to see that it was the orbs of light as they turn red. The orbs then started to wiz and fly around the room, Arthur was about to scream to Alfred, but then it hits Arthur causing him to black out as he hears Alfred screaming his name as he falls to the ground.

~Time Skip for Pirate!England slashes the screen~

Arthur wakes up in his bed of his room, the door then opens in revealing Alfred with a tea cup in his hand as he said, "Oh thank god, your awake, Artie. I saw you blacked out and it scared me." "Oh thank you, Alfred." Arthur said as takes the teacup from Alfred's hand and takes a sip from it. Arthur then looks at Alfred and something was telling him that he wants Alfred more closely as in wants him inside of him like a little baby. Arthur waited for the right moment as Alfred left the room. Arthur then felt his clothes actually dissolving off of him as he got off of the bed and quietly follows Alfred. Arthur was stalking Alfred as if he was a lion and Alfred was a rabbit. When Arthur was close enough to Alfred, he jumps on top of Alfred causing Alfred to fall, forward. Alfred was about to punch the person off of him, but stops when he was flipped over to see that it was Arthur, and Alfred said, "Artie, you scared me half to death…and why are you naked." "Oh, no reason, Alfred." Arthur said and Alfred just gave him an 'okay' look, but then Arthur had a devious smirk on his face, and Alfred didn't even to ask what that look was for. Arthur then gets off of Alfred, he turns around, and starts to walk, only to pretend that he twisted his ankles causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards in trying to catch his balance. Alfred had his back turn for one second and then his eyesight and hearing was cover in darkness and a sound of *Shurlurp*. Alfred then starts to scream of what just happen, and then he hears a very familiar chuckle and someone said, "Now you can always be a part of me, love." "A-Arthur what are d-doing let me go!" Alfred said as he screams and tries to put his hands around Arthur only to find that his hands were at his legs and Alfred starts to struggle in realize where he was, right in between his legs, and Arthur said as he moans, "Th-That feels really good, love, but where going to move into a another room for more fun, love." Arthur then starts to walk back into his room with Alfred still in between his legs.

Arthur then climbs onto his bed, grabs Alfred as Arthur moves into a more like a dog style position and basically starts to hump on top of Alfred in pulling more inside of him. Alfred felt that he started to move further into Arthur and he struggles hoping to out, but it wasn't good enough all it did was make Arthur moan like crazy. Arthur was blushing like one of Antonio's tomatoes as he continued to hump on top of Alfred in getting him in further as he up to waist now. Alfred continues to go further in until he felt an opening and he starts to enter inside of it. Arthur moans in ecstasy when he felt Alfred starting to inside the womb and he continues to go even faster as he humps on top of Alfred in making him go in further. Alfred was now curled up into a ball inside then the last bit of legs and feet followed in, then suddenly his clothes starts to dissolve right off as he was left naked. After getting his feet inside Arthur moan loudly in ecstasy as he comes. He laid down on his pillow in pure pleasure, he still could feel Alfred's struggles making Arthur moan and he heard Alfred said, "Ar-Arthur, l-let me out of here, this instance." "No, I don't want to since you feel like a new colony inside of me, so you better not do any independent war in there for a while, love." Arthur said as Alfred then replies back, "Wh-What?" Then Arthur closes his eyes in falling asleep, but before he does, he said, "Because you're going to be in there for a while, love, since you finally became one with me, love." With that said Alfred didn't a thing as Arthur falls asleep and Alfred then stops struggling all together in comfortable knowing that Arthur will not let go of him this time. Alfred then knew that he will get used to this and actually fall in love with Arthur as he knew that Arthur had his returned his feelings just in a more different way.

THE END


	26. Chapter 26

Extreme Snow Fun

2P!AlliesxReader

(Name) lives with Nikolai as his sisters Nattie (2P!Belarus) and Kate (2P!Ukraine) lived on their own and his servant Brad (2P!Estonia), Brandon (2P!Lithuania), and Raven (2P!Lativa) stayed in their own rooms within Nikolai's home. (Name) stayed in Nikolai's room since, he still doesn't trust anyone of his servants since his sisters left. Winter is here as snow continues to pour down and Nikolai had told (Name) that some surprise guests were coming down to Russia. So while they were waiting (Name) was playing in the snow on her own while Nikolai's servants were getting things ready for the guests.

As (Name) was playing in the snow, she thought she heard something coming her way like something was growling, so (Name) grabs some snow as she packs it into a ball, she heard something coming really fast as she then throws two snowballs, and it makes a thud sound like it hit something. Before (Name) could say anything, she was tackled down by a giant white blur, (Name) looks up to see it was a polar bear or better yet Kuma, and then there was a very familiar howl. (Name) then felt looks above to see a grey wolf or better yet, Jiro. They both belong to Michael and (Name) smiles as she pets them on the head and said, "Hey you two, what are you two doing here?" "Kuma! Jiro! Off of Maple Leaf Now!" a very familiar Canadian accent was heard as Kuma and Jiro got off of (Name) and (Name) gets up from the snow as she brushes it off of her. After (Name) brushes the snow off her front, she then suddenly felt someone brushing the snow off of her back, this made (Name) very nervous as she grabbed a little snow from her sleeve, and when she was about to hit whoever it was with the snow a very familiar American accent, "Now, now, doll, I don't think you want to hurt your dear friend, Jason." (Name) turns around as she drops the snowball to see it was Jason as she gives him a hug and Jason hugs her back as (Name) said, "Jason, when did you get and…if Kuma and Jiro are here then that means…" (Name) pulls away to turn around, but only to be tackled down by a bright blond as Jason moves aside and a very familiar British accent said, "Oh poppet it's good to see you again." "It's good to see you, too, Oliver." (Name) said as she hugs Oliver back and then they pulled away from one another as Oliver helps (Name) up. Oliver helps (Name) in brushing the snow off of her and then a very familiar Canadian accent said as he came into view, "It's been a while hasn't it, Maple Leaf." "It has Michael, but my question is who I hit with the snowball that I threw earlier." (Name) said and then a very familiar French and Chinese accent said at the same, "That would be me, (Name) (aru)." The two then came into view and (Name) knew it was as she said, "Hey François, hey Zio (2P!China), how is it going, and sorry for hitting the two of you with the snowball." "It's okay, aru." Zio said as François just grunts in reply and then (Name) said, "Well let's go in and besides I'm sure that Nikolai is expecting you all to be here." Everyone said yes in their own language as they followed (name) into Nikolai's place.

They all got inside as Nikolai came into the living room as he said, "Well its surprising to everyone here…for once." Everyone was glaring at him as (Name) didn't understand of what's going on. Nikolai had told them to make themselves at home as they go their separate ways in finding a room and (Name) just laughs as they ran to the guest rooms in getting their own room. Nikolai just shook his head as he chuckles a little and then Nikolai said, "Well sunflower, why you go upstairs to your friends, while I go see to my servants on things, da." "Da." (Name) said as she smiles and then goes upstairs in finding her friends in the separate guest room.

As (Name) was now in the hallway, she walked down the hallway in trying to find of which room her friends were, as (Name) was walking someone picks (Name) up, tosses her over their shoulder as she squeaks in the process, and knew who it was as she then said, "Jason, you scared me half to death." "Hahaha, couldn't resist in doing that, doll." Jason as starts to walk down the hallway for a moment and stops at the door, he opens the door, walks into the room, closes the door, locks the door, carries (Name) over to his bed, sets her down gently, Jason then climbs on top of (Name) as he straddles over her legs, and Jason then pulls (Name) into a passionate kiss as (Name) was kissing him back. Jason then pulls away as he then said, "I missed you so much, babe." "As did I Jason, but you know sooner or later we will have to tell my brother, Jason." (Name) said as she wraps her arms around Jason's neck and Jason said, "I know, I know, babe, and if he says no then I'll kidnap you and take you to my place and lock you away so he can never keep you away from me." (Name) blushes as she said a little nervous, "H-Hey, that's a little dangerous, Jason. Hahaha." "I know, babe, and I love you with all of my heart." Jason said as he wraps his arms around (Name) head and waist and (Name) blushes as she then said as she moves her arms away from Jason's neck, "Jason, are you okay. You're acting strange all of the sudden." "(Name)…I want you to kiss me." Jason said all of the sudden and this surprised (Name) since usually Jason would be the one to kiss her as she then said, "Huh uh eh?! Are you serious?" (Name) then pushes against his chest gently as she able to get out of his grip and got of the bed as she then walks off to get out of Jason's way as she said, "T-Th-That is out of my sort of league and anyway, and let me go turn on the light. It would be dangerous if one of us trips. Hahahaha." As (Name) was walking away (Name) doesn't notice was walking behind her and then he grabs both of her wrists. He then turns her around, makes her walk backwards as he starts to walk, and makes her bump into the wall as he had her hands pinned to wall on either side as (Name) said nervously, "H-H-Hold on a s-second, Jason. Wh-what's wrong y-your,-" (Name) was cut off as Jason then kisses her again except this time he pushes his tongue into her mouth as she then tries to struggles out of his grip, but he was too strong. Jason then pulls away from (Name) in letting her to breathe and Jason starts to attack her neck in licking and nipping at it as (Name) said as she stutters a little, "S-Stop it, wh-whats wrong, Jason, your acting really strange." Jason doesn't say anything as he looks at (Name) with red lust-filled eyes, (Name) was surprise by this as Jason then leans towards (Name) neck on the other side, starts to lick and nip at it as (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes a she then starts to slide down the wall along with Jason, and Jason let's go of (Name)'s wrist as he starts to make love to her, but they don't know that was outside of the door listening to the whole thing and walks away.

You see, (Name) and Jason are in a relationship that no one knows about yet, so the two have been keeping their relation a secret since Nikolai and Jason don't get along very well, and they plan to tell Nikolai, but every time they try, Nikolai would say something like. 'I'll kill anyone who try to my dear sister away' or 'No one is allow to take my (Name) away unless they can beat me in a battle', but that is how protective Nikolai is now ever since his sister decided to move out to live on their own. Since then (Name) has been trying to convince him by just mentioning Jason's name as just a friend, but every time, Nikolai would turn (Name) down, and (Name) would just pretend to drop the topic and talk about something else.

~ Time Skip to Jason's nailed baseball bat and Nikolai's shovel across the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes and finds herself in Jason's bed in Jason's arms as he was still asleep and (Name) smiles as she tries to get up, but was still in pain from the numerous rounds that Jason did with (Name) since they haven't since one another in so long. (Name) then tries to carefully move out of his grip, but only to pull closer to Jason's chest as he said, "No stay a little longer, babe." "B-But Jason, N-Nikolai will probably be looking for me, and I don't want you to get hurt b-because of me." (Name) said as she stutters and tries to get out of Jason's grip, but he was too strong as Jason then said, "I'm not scared of your brother and if he does comes in with the two of us together. I'll fight him till I get him to say that I can have you, babe." (Name) was about to say something when there was someone tries to turn the knob from the other side and there was a loud knock and a familiar Russian accent said, "Jason, have you seen (Name)?" "Yes and you can say I have a special someone with me at the moment." Jason said out loud for Nikolai to hear causing (Name) to shiver and then there was a click sound meaning the door was unlocked. The door opens wide open in revealing a very angry Russian as a dark aura swarms around him as he holds his shovel as he also saw (Name) in the bed with Jason in his arms and (Name) said as she held close to Jason, "N-N-Nikolai, I-I-I can explain." "What's there to explain here, (Name)? Kolkolkolkolkol." Nikolai said as he scares (Name) in the process since he only use her real name if he was very upset about something.

Nikolai then walks up to Jason as he said, "(Name) go to your room, while I talk to Jason." "N-No Nikolai." (Name) said as she wraps her arms around Jason and Nikolai then said, "No? Did you just say 'No', (Name)." "Y-Yes, I-I did and I love Jason with all my heart, whether you like it or not, N-Nikolai." (Name) said as she tries to be brave as Nikolai looks at (Name) as she shivers. (Name) stares at Nikolai as well as Jason did in holding (Name) in a protective hold. Nikolai then suddenly starts to chuckle and turns it into a laughing as he then stops and walks over to the two as he then said, "You think you can say 'no' to me (Name)." "Y-Yes whether you like it or not." (Name) said and then closes her (e/c) eyes afraid of whatever Nikolai would do to Jason or to herself. Jason presses (Name) against his chest in protecting her as Nikolai walks over to them and then he lifts his out to the two. (Name) closes her eyes in not wanting to see anything bad happen to Jason, but then she felt a hand ruffle her (h/c) hair, and she then opens her (e/c) eyes to see Nikolai was the one that was ruffling her hair which was leaving Jason very confuse as Nikolai said, "I knew that one of these you will be able to stand up against me and so I will allow the two of you in continuing your relationship, but Jason you have to promise me to take care of my dear sister, sunflower." "Now that I can promise you, Nikolai, and I will protect, babe, no matter the cost of my life." Jason said as he pulls (Name) away a little bit and Nikolai smiles as he walks out of the room and then said, "Oh I almost forgot dinner is ready now, so you two clean up in the bathroom, and also I heard everything in the room so you two might need to learn to be more quiet, da." Nikolai leaves leaving (Name) blushing a crimson color and then Jason lets go of (Name) as he said, "Well it looks like that everything turned out good at the end, right babe. "Yeah it did, Jason." (Name) said as she looks like that she was going to pass out. Jason picks (Name) up bridal style and carries her into the door on the right side of the room.

Jason opens the door, enters the bathroom, closes the door behind them, and carefully sets (Name) down on the bathroom counter he turns on the shower in just the right temperature. Once the shower was ready Jason picks (Name) up as they both enter the shower and started to clean one another. Once they were done in the shower, Jason helps to dry (Name) off with a towel as he dries himself off, then Jason picks up (name) bridal style, and carries (Name) back into the room. When they got into the room there were (Name)'s (f/c) pajamas on Jason's bed and Jason then said, "Well I guess either Nikolai or one of the servants brought you in your clothes, babe." "I guess so, Jason." (Name) said as Jason sets her down on the bed as she then starts to dress as well as Jason does the same.

After them both got dress, Jason picks (Name) up bridal style, and take her out of their room to the dining room. They arrive to the dining room where, Oliver, Michael, François, Zio, and Nikolai were at the table sitting in their seats; Oliver was the first to notice Jason and (Name) as Oliver then said, "There the two of you are, I was wondering where the two of you were, poppet." "Sorry Oliver, Jason and I decided to take our shower a little early." (Name) said as Jason sets (Name) down in the chair next to Oliver and Jason seats next to (Name). (Name) notices a smirk on Nikolai's face and (Name) said, "Jason, do you think we should tell them now." "Sure I don't see why not, babe." Oliver was the first to notice nickname change for (Name) as Oliver then said excitedly, "Wait does this mean that you two are…" "Yes, Oliver it does." (Name) said as Jason then picks up (Name) in making her sit on his lap, wraps his arms around (Name)'s waist, and he then kisses (Name) on top of her (h/c) hair. Everyone were happy for the two as they congratulate them and then Brad, Brandon, and Raven brought in the food from the kitchen as they set them on the table. Everyone pass their meals down to each on and (Name) got (favorite meal) as Jason got his tofu meal of tofu meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and carrots. Once everyone got their food, everyone started to eat their dinner as (Name) was still on Jason's lap as she blushes a pink color.

After everyone was done eating supper. Brad, Brandon, and Raven took their plates as everyone thanked Nikolai for the dinner and then everyone went upstairs as Jason picks (Name) up bridal style. Jason starts to walk back to their room with (Name) in his arms and when they arrive back to the door. Jason manage to open the door with his hand as (Name) wrapped his arm around his neck, in so she doesn't fall, and then Jason walks into the room with (Name) in his arms. Once Jason was inside of his room he closes the door behind him, locks the door yet again, carries (Name) to the bed, and sets her down gently as he then climbs on top of her as he then said, "I love you, babe." "I love you, too." (Name) said as Jason then pulls (Name) into a passionate kiss and (Name) kisses Jason back. They both pulled away and Jason flips them over so (Name) was lying on top of Jason as he then said, "I'll be your 'bed' for tonight, babe. Good night." "Oh okay, good night Jason." (Name) said as she blushes a crimson color and Jason wraps his arms around (Name) waist as (name) places her head against Jason's chest in listening his heart beat as (name) then closes her (e/c) eyes and Jason does the same as they both fell asleep.

~Time skip to Kuma and Jiro appear across the screen~

The next morning, (Name) wakes up as she opens her (e/c) eyes, and finds herself underneath Jason as he was still asleep and (Name) smiles as she wraps her arms around Jason's head. As (Name) had her arms around his head she then starts to pet his hair as she also touches his cowlick in the process. As (name) was petting his hair, (Name) was about to pet his hair again, when Jason then said, "You shouldn't have done that, babe." (name) froze in realizing that he was awake now and also that she had touch his cowlick as Jason then gets up and pin (Name)'s arm down to her side. Jason then leans down to (Name)'s face as he then places his lips onto (Name) lips and (Name) kisses back. Jason then pulls away and starts to attack (Name)'s neck with lick and nips as the two the start to have another love making session.

After their love making session, Jason and (Name) got up from bed as (Name) was ignoring the pain in the process. Jason and (Name) got dress in their winter clothes as (Name) wore her (f/c) winter's outfit and jacket since today everyone was going to the mountains to play in the snow. After (Name) and Jason were ready they left their room and headed down to the living room to meet up with the others.

When they got downstairs to the living room, Nikolai, Oliver, Zio, Michael, and François were all dressed up in their winter's clothes and (name) notices that Brad, Brandon, Raven, Kuma, and Jiro weren't around as (name) said, "Where the others and Kuma and Jiro?" "I gave my servants a day off, sunflower." Nikolai said and Michael said, "Nikolai said that it was okay for my pets to run around outside for a while, Maple Leaf." (Name) gave an 'o' expression and then everyone started to head out of the house as Jason grabs onto (Name)'s hand and (Name) holds onto Jason's hand as she smiles.

Once everyone were outside, everyone followed Nikolai to the mountains that were a few miles away from his place, and everyone doesn't say a thing as the only noise were the sound of them stepping on top of the snow. As they continue to walk, (Name) was still holding Jason hand, and then Nikolai then said, "Everyone be careful, its gets more slippery since were going downhill in a moment." Everyone nods their head and right on cue (Name) slips in pulling Jason down with her as they both slid down hill. Jason pulls (Name) onto his chest as they slide down and then when they were about to hit the others Jason and (Name) screams, "GET OUT OF THE WAY! WE'RE COMING DOWN! MOVE!" everyone turned and moved out of the way as Jason and (Name) had just passes them. When Oliver saw Jason and (Name) slide down the hill, he pretends to slip in pulling François down with him, but François then grabs Michael as he grabs Zio, and Zio grabs Nikolai in pulling everyone down and they too slide down the hill.

As Jason and (Name) continue to slide down they reach to bottom and slide on flat ground for a moment as they come to stop. Jason and (Name) were laughing as they start to get up, but a little too soon as they heard screaming and laughing, Jason and (Name) turn to see the others coming down the hill as Jason picks (Name) up and move out of the way, but not quick enough as the two suddenly fall backward on top of the others, they slid a bit in coming to a stop, and everyone was laughing at that moment that just happened. Everyone then got up and brushed themselves off of the snow on their winter coat.

After they got the snow off of them, they started to walk again to the mountains as (Name) grabs Jason's hand in so not to slip again, and they the two were laughing to themselves of that moment, but then (Name) said, "Okay so who was it that slipped after me and Jason?" "It was Oliver and then he grabs François who he grabs Michael who he grabs Zio who he then grabs me in pulling all of us down the hill." Nikolai said as (Name) was laughing as well was Jason as they thought of them pulling onto one another. After that moment, they still continue to walk for another few miles or so, and then they arrive to the mountains to trail as Nikolai said as he pulls out a long rope from his coat, "Okay everyone tie the rope around your waist so on one doesn't slip and slide to back to the bottom, but if one of you slips and can't get back up just call out, da." Everyone nodded their head and start to tie a section of the rope around their waist. (Name) was able to get the rope around her waist, but with her gloves it was hard to tie the rope, and Jason noticed this as he then helps (Name) the rope as she thanked him. Once everyone had the rope tied around their waist everyone starts to walk up the trail as Nikolai was leading them up.

As they continue to walk up, almost slip a few times in the process, they arrive to top of the mountain were its flat, everyone then untie the rope from their waist, and everyone sat down on the logs in catching their breath for moment. As (Name) was resting, (Name) decides to get up and grab a bit of snow from the ground as she makes it into a ball. Oliver notice this, does the same thing, and then Oliver and (Name) then throw then snow balls in the air in seeing if one of them could catch it, but unfortunately they both lost site the two snowballs, until they both hear a thud, and Jason and Michael were dancing around as Oliver and (Name) knew that the snowball fell into the back of their winter clothes. Oliver and (Name) were laughing at the two until they were able to get the snowball out of their clothes and they notice (Name) and Oliver laughing as the two then said, "Oh that was too funny. Sorry you two we were tossing snowballs in the air and it landed into your winter clothes." Jason and Michael don't say anything, but then they started to laugh of how silly that was along with Oliver and (Name).

After that moment, (Name) decided to go on a little walk as she wonders away from the others, and then she comes into another clearing near the edge of the cliff as she then sits on the ground to look at the view. As (Name) was looking at the view she then heard someone walking towards her and she turns around to see Jason as he then said, "I was wondering of where you disappeared to, babe." "Sorry Jason." (Name) said as she gets up and brushes the snow off of her and then (Name) said, "For some odd reason, being out here with you Jason, reminds of that song that you sang to me." "Oh which one because there's so many songs that I sang to you, babe." Jason said as he pretends to forget and (Name) then said, "Whisper in the Dark, Don't mess with me, and Under Pressure." Jason then smiles as he walks towards to (Name) and then said, "Would you like me to sing one of the songs to you, babe." "I…um…sure, but wouldn't they hear you, Jason." (name) said and Jason then said, "Good then they will know of how much I feel about you, babe." "Oh…well…how about Under Pressure, I can do the beat with the ice and snow just like the movie." (Name) said as Jason nods his head and (Name) starts to stomp her feet and slide them as Jason starts to sing,

Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum

Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum (ba, ba)

When Jason sang the first two parts they heard someone sings as well and then they look to Nikolai, Oliver, Zio, Michael, and François as they start to sing the background part and Jason was singing the main part; (Name) continues to make the beat with her feet.

Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum

Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum (ba, ba)

Dum dum dum da

Dum dum da de (ba, ba)

Da da dum de de

Da da dum dee (ba, ba)

Dum dum dum da

Dum dum da de (ba, ba)

Da da dum de de

Da da dum de de (ba, ba)

Dum dum dum da

Dum dum da de (ba, ba)

Da da dum de de

Da da dum de de(ba, ba)

Pressure pushing down me

Pressing down on you no man ask for

Under Pressure

That's tears nation down

Split a family in two

Puts people on streets

Um ba ba be

Um ba ba be

De day da

De day da

It's the terror of knowing

What the World is about

Watching some good friends

Scream (Let me out!)

(Pray tomorrow) Pray tomorrow

(Take me higher) Take me higher

(Pray tomorrow) Pray tomorrow

(Take me higher) Take me higher

Why

Oh why

Can't we give ourselves one more chance

Why can't we give ourselves one more chance

Why can't we give love give love give love give love (give love 13x)

Every day, every night, every hour

'Cause love's such an old fashioned word

And loves dares you

At that moment, (Name) still kept the beat as Jason walks to close to (Name) and then Jason was close to (Name) as he wraps his arms around (Name)'s waist. (Name) starts to sing along with Jason,

To care for

The people on the edge of the night

And loves you to change our way of

Caring about ourselves

This is our last dance

(This is our last dance)

This is ourselves

(Penguins of the world unite,

Strength in numbers, we can get it right

One time!)

(Name) steps back a bit to the edge as she then jumps in stomping her feet hard in making the final beat, but the snow brakes from underneath her as she falls causing everyone to scream her name as they ran over to the edge to see (Name) on top of the snow piece like a snowboard as she slides down the mountain, Jason was the first to jump to down to go after (Name) followed by the others except for Oliver, and then he jumps off next as he shouts, "HERE I COME!" Oliver then starts to slide down the hill side as the other were catching up to (Name) as she was ahead them riding on top of snow piece and then was thrown off of it as she overs over a small drop off and start to slide. Jason was a just a few feet away from (Name), the others were sliding and bumping into each other, and Oliver was getting close to the others as he was sliding down. Oliver was then flipped over by a bump in turning him on his stomach in making him bounce a bit and he hits another bump in flipping back on his back. When Oliver turns back around, the snow piece that (Name) was on, hits Oliver in making him bounce on top it as he gains up to the others.

(Name) was sliding down as Jason pulls up right next to her and the others came up as well as (name) was smiling and laughing as well the others did. As they continue to slide down they go over a small drop off and then Jason saw a big snow piece about to land on top of (Name) so he pulls her away as the snow piece lands on the spot where (Name) was at and they saw Oliver on top of it like he snowboarding as Jason lets go of (Name). Oliver turns around laughing and then ducks a few time when he was about to hit a few edges, but doesn't notice a low of bridge of ice as he hits him on the back of his head in knocking him off of the snow that he was on top of, and then they enter a small tunnel of snow and ice as it then starts to collapses slowly. Oliver tumbles back a few times as he passes (Name) as she laughs a little and then she gets hit by the snow right on her face, that Oliver was on, causing to tumble back as well. The tunnel starts to collapses fast and Jason and the others got first as they were calling for (Name)'s and Oliver's name as they were both shot out of the tunnel by the ice behind them giving them the push. Once they got out they were laughing as they were giving high fives and (Name) caught up with Jason as he said as they all continue to slide as well as he did, "Oh I love gravity, babe." "Oh I feel like reminiscing." Oliver said and François, Michael, Nikolai, and Zio looks at him confuse and said, "Reminicing (, aru)?" "Guys, it's not over yet!" (Name) said as they then start to go down another hill, but more steeper as it turns into a cliff. They start to fall and they enter into a tunnel of ice as they continue to slide a cave came after them from behind.

They continue to slide through the tunnel as Jason was able to wrap his arms around (Name) and then they notice a light up ahead of them. When they got to the exit they were shot out of the tunnel as a cloud of snow dust and ice follows them out and they braced for impact as they land in a snow drift in comforting their impact. Oliver the firs to pop out of the snow drift as well as Jason did followed by Nikolai, then Zio, Michael, and François, but no sign of (Name) as Jason starts to freak out as he said, "Where's (Name)? WHERE'S (NAME)?!" right on cue, (Name) pops out of the snow drift right next to Jason as she said, "Here I am." (Name) then starts to laugh as everyone did of what has happen till this moment and Nikolai then said, "Well I think it's best to head on back to my place and warm up after that experience, da." Everyone nods there head and start to head back to Nikolai's place as Jason picks (Name) up bridal style and starts to walk. (Name) blushes a crimson color as Jason continues to walk as he follows the others.

~Time Skip to Poisonous Cupcake, Barbed Wire Hockey Stick, Cigarette, and Gun across the screen~

The walk wasn't far as they got back to Nikolai's place and it was starting to get late as Jason continues to carry (Name) bridal style into the house and to their room. After taking off their winter clothes, they took their shower, they put their pajamas back on, and they both lay back in bed with the covers over their body just up to their neck. Jason wraps his arms around (Name) waist as she was facing him as he pulled her close to his chest as he then said, "Good night, babe." "Good night, Jason." (Name) said as they both close their eyes and fall asleep and kept one another warm for the rest of the night.

~THE END~


	27. Chapter 27

Have a Happy Birthday in America (Vore)

Trade Art for: YaminoOtaku

It was Alfred's 4th of July birthday and he wanted it to make it special for Arthur when he gets here, instead of fighting he will give him something that he will never forget in feeling closer than ever before, so he went over to one of his bookshelf, and grabs a book that id disguised as a book, so when he opened it, it revealed a vile with a purple liquid that he got from Arthur when he wasn't looking.

So he gives a call to Arthur as he speed dials on his cell phone, and the a familiar British accent replies, "Hello, Alfred." "Hey Artie, I was wondering if you want to celebrate my birthday with me today, dude." Alfred said on the phone as he was talking to then Alfred heard the door knocking and Alfred said, "Oh hold on, Artie, someone's at the door. Coming, I'm coming." He goes to answer the door with his phone in his hand and when he opened the door with his free hand, it reveal Arthur Kirkland himself, and Alfred hanged up his phone in giving him a big hug to him as Arthur hugs him and he pulls away as Alfred said, "Boy, artie you came over here faster than I do, because I'm the hero and all." Arthur then playfully hit him on the head and said, "I didn't come over here in the speed of light you wanker, I flew over here last night, love." Oh did Alfred forgot to mention they are both lovers as well and Alfred said, "I know, I was just playing with you, Artie, now come on it's just you and me just call me by my nickname that you gave me, please, babe." "Okay Alfie, okay I will, so what should we do for your special 4th of July birthday since you only turn 3,000 years old only once, love." Arthur said to Alfred and Alfred said, "Well, I made special reservation at restaurant for us and we get our very own private room, then we could go see a movie and then come back here with a little fun of our own that I came with, babe." Alfred's voice started to go deeper and huskier making Arthur shiver at his voice and Arthur said, "Oh so you made a new kinky for our have, can't wait, love." Arthur said in a teasing way and Alfred immediately picked up Arthur bridal to the car for their time on Alfred's birthday for the night.

~The purple vile appears on the screen Time Skip~

Arthur and Alfred come back home from their night and Arthur said, "Oh love that was fun especially dinner, now what was the restaurant called again, love." "It was called Vargas Brother's Italian Restaurant, babe." Alfred said as he follows Arthur into the house and Arthur said, "That movie that we saw 'The Avengers' best movie I ever seen in America, love, hehehe especially the part were Hulk punches Thor when they fighting those giant snakes and they crash into that building, that was hilarious, love." "I'm glad you liked it, babe, hey why don't you go take a shower I have to do something real quick." Alfred said to Arthur as he kisses his forehead and Arthur said, "Okay, but don't keep me waiting once I done in the shower, love." "Don't worry I won't, babe." Alfred said as Arthur went upstairs and Alfred thought it was a good time in doing a surprise dessert for Arthur while he's taking a shower, so he grabs all of the ingredients for scones form Arthur's home and got started in making the scones.

~Arthur's tea cup appears on the screen Time Skip~

After many times of getting the recipe right, Alfred believes that he got it right, so he puts the pan into the oven, set the timer for the oven, and waited for the scones to be done. In the meantime he was going to make tea and its Arthur's favorite, Earl Grey Tea, so he got the tea kettle out, filled it up with water, and took some tea leaves and put it in the tea kettle and let it boiled. He sets the table up like a café back in Arthur's home and just in time the timer goes off and at the same time the tea kettle whistles and Alfred rushed over in getting everything settled. Alfred sets the scones down on the table on a snack plate along with the tea and everything else, and then Alfred looked to make sure Arthur wasn't around and got the vile out of the cabinet and poured it into Arthur's tea cup, but what Alfred didn't know is that it had a rose and lavender smell in it.

So he goes check to see if Arthur was done in the shower, so he can bring him downstairs, he goes upstairs to his room to find Arthur, and he opens the door in finding Arthur reading one of his books, "Artie , I have a surprise for you, babe." "I know I could smell it from all the way up here, love." Arthur said and he got off of the bed as he places his book down and lets Alfred lead the way. Alfred brought Arthur to the dining room and Arthur was amazed in what he saw, it was an English style tea and scone set, "Oh, Alfie, I love it." "I'm glad you do, babe." Alfred said as they sat in their chairs across from one another. Alfred and Arthur started to eat the scones that he made and Arthur couldn't believe of how good it tasted. He went to try the tea, but when he did he notice a rose and lavender smell in the tea which was all too familiar to him, it was the shrinking potion that he made, so smiles a bit in a way Alfred wouldn't notice and Arthur said, "Now, love, if you're trying to do your new kinky why dies the tea smell like rose and lavender." "Eh what do you mean it smells like rose and lavender, Artie?" Alfred said a little confused then Arthur said, "Well because it smells similar to one of my potions I have in my basement called a shrinking potion. Now tell me this, love, how did you get a hold of one my potions, then Alfred." Arthur said and now he was upset now after finding out that he has one of his potion, so Alfred said as fast as he could hoping that Arthur didn't understand "Ifoundthisreallyawesomekinkycalledvoreandithoughtoftryingitoutonyou." He waited for Arthur's reaction and he was really angry, but calmed downed and he said, "Tell you what, Alfie if you can catch me you can do your kinky, but only if you can catch me, love." Hehehe challenge accepted, Artie." Alfred said and Arthur an as fast as he could and Alfred let him to have a head start in running all over the house to find a hiding place first.

Alfred then went after him in searching Arthur through the kitchen, the dining room, the basement which was his video gaming room, then he went upstairs to check the bathroom, the hallway closet, and the final room was his own room. So he checks around the room under the bed, under the covers under his pile of clothes, and so the only place that was left was his closet. So he walks over very quietly, when he gets over to the closet he opens it, Arthur shoves him out of the way, and heading downstairs so Alfred went after to cut him off with a brilliant plan that he has. So he went on ahead into the kitchen, grabbed the tea cup that he pour the potion into his tea, Alfred went around the corner with the tea cup in his hand waiting for Arthur to come around, and then he heard some running feet coming towards him. So when Alfred saw Arthur come around the corner he pours the liquid in the tea cup that had the potion in it at him and it lands on him successfully. Arthur didn't pay attention of what just happened and he just kept on running away, so Alfred went to set himself up as he goes and lays on his stomach, and wait for Arthur to come around. Right on cue and small version of Arthur about the size of one those Polly pocket toys that could in his hand. Arthur immediately stopped when he saw a giant Alfred right in front of him, he went to stop and turn around, but Alfred grabbed him in the matter of seconds. Alfred could feel Arthur kick around in his hand to get him, but Alfred was not going to let him go so easily.

Alfred got up to stand up in full height; he then opened his hand in seeing Arthur really scared of him in how big he was and Arthur said, "O-Okay, you caught me, just please d-don't hurt me, poppet." "Hey, hey, its okay, I promise, I won't hurt you in this process, you'll feel uncomfortable, but you'll real good, Artie." Alfred said then he opens his mouth as wide as he could and brought Arthur close to his mouth. Arthur then crawled into Alfred's mouth and Arthur was really grossed out of him really doing this, so when he got into his mouth, he waited for what this vore is about, and then he Alfred closed his mouth making it completely dark. Alfred then started to move his tongue around in licking Arthur and he could hear hin say, "H-Hey, A-Alfred w-what do you think you're doing?!" "You can say that I'm kissing you more deeply than ever and ever getting a little taste of you, Artie." Alfred said as Arthur bounced around a bit and Arthur said, "O-okay, just be careful with me, love." "Don't worry about it, Artie." Alfred said then continued to lick Arthur then Alfred said to himself, 'Okay, Artie now don't freak out the next part that happens next.' Alfred then tilted his head back and that's when Arthur started scream and curse at him as he started to slide to the back of his throat. Alfred then gave a hard swallow because even though Arthur was small it was still hard since he started to struggle as he went down his throat. Arthur tried to struggle out of his throat, but no matter how many he tried Alfred would just swallow him back down, and so he just let Alfred swallow as he went down his throat; it felt pretty good felt like getting hugs and kisses only more slimier. Alfred felt his lover going down his throat which felt really good then he felt Arthur starting enter inside of him, and felt a small bugle being formed. Arthur enter his stomach, landed on the surrounding muscle, Arthur was now officially in inside of Alfred's stomach, and Arthur was really grossed out of this, but he'll have to get used to this since Alfred planned to keep him in there for a while, which means the potion that he had was the kind that has a protective like shield around him so he won't get digested. Alfred licked his lips his feeling his lover inside of him and he's not planning in letting him out anytime or any day now since he was able to get him inside of him to be closer to him.

THE END


	28. Chapter 28

He's not a pet; He's my Lover (Lime-Vore)

Naga!AmericaxReader

(Name) lives in (Town name) as she goes to (college name) in (country's name), she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she wears (f/c) clothes. Today (Name) had house sitter for her friend Matthew and his roommates Francis and Arthur while they went away and she also had to take care of her roommate's pet ball python named Alfred. (Name) loves snakes so much that when her friend asked (Name) to house sit and to take care of her roommate's pet snake, she immediately said yes.

So (Name) arrived at her friend's and her roommate's apartment with a (f/c) suitcase since she was practically going to be like living there for a while as she enters the code and walks into the apartment. (Name) sets her stuff in the guest room, unpacks her stuff, and once everything was all set. (Name) goes to the living were a huge case with a hit and a 2 feet ball python was in, but before she get him out, she notices a piece of paper as it read,

(Name),

Please take good care of Alfred and have fun with him

Sincerely,

Matthew, Arthur, and Francis

(Name) just smiles as she removes the note, opens the top, carefully picks up Alfred as he slithers onto her arm, and (Name) then sits down on the couch that is next to the cage as (Name) grabs the remote, turns on the TV as her favorite movie (Favorite movie) was on, and (Name) lets alfred slither around (Name)'s body as long as he doesn't fall onto the floor. As (Name) was watching TV, she pets Alfred, pick him up, and then (Name) suddenly kisses Alfred on his head as (Name) blushes in realizing of what (Name) just did, but then Alfred gives (Name) little kisses with his fork tongue as he flicks it out. (Name) giggles and let Alfred slither around (Name)'s body as Alfred then slither around (Name)'s neck. (Name) could help, but shiver and blush at the same time as Alfred comes in front of (Name) onto her chest, and lay perfectly still. (Name) could feel Alfred's body moving from breathing and his little heart beat as (Name) blushes as (Name) stays perfectly stay and pets Alfred of his head and his body. (Name) then decides to take a little as she closes her (e/c) eyes and fall asleep on the couch.

~Alfred's POV~

I heard much about (Name) from my brother Matthew and our Dads ever since I decided to be stupid and try to use to use one of my Dad's spell book in making (Name) teleport to me so I could me her, but I mispronounce the spell in changing myself into a Naga, but in so not to scare (Name) I change into my snake form. Dad did tell me that even though that my form is permanent, and I knew that I ruined my chance in meeting (Name). When Matthew told me about what was going on and that (Name) was going to house sit, this gave me the chance in meeting (Name).

I slither off of (Name) as I start to transform into my true form as I started to grow as my upper half started to become human, but my lower half remained the same , my arms and hands starts to appear, my body became more human as my head returns back to normal with my sandy hair with a cowlick stick, then I look to see the only thing never change is my lower half, my hands still has sharp claw, my fork tongue, fangs, and cat like eyes with my sky blue eyes. I wrap my tail around her waist in her comfortable as she moves a little, I pick her up in setting her in my arms, and I slither into the guest room which is actually my room. When I got into my room with (Name) in my arms, I set gently set her down onto my bed as I slither on the bed, wrap my coils around her waist, and wrap my arms around her back in pulling her close to me as I fall asleep as I pull the covers over our body.

~Normal POV~

Within a few more minutes, (Name) opens her (e/c) eyes, but when she went to move, she couldn't at all as she looks at her surrounding in realizing that she was not on the couch, but in the guest room on the bed, and something scaly was wrapped around her waist as she looks to a man with sandy hair with a cowlick stick up sleeping in front of her. (Name) tries to move out of his grip, but only to wake him up a she felt the scaly feeling tightens and his fork tongue flicks onto her face. The man opens his eyes in reveal cat like sky blue eyes as the man yawns in showing his fangs as drool drips from his mouth, the closes his mouth as he looks at (Name), and said with a smile on his face, " Oh your awake (Name)." "How-how do you know my name, how did you get in the apartment, and what happen to Alfred the ball python that was on my neck?" (Name) said as she tries to get out of his grip, he lets of (Name0 from his arms, but not his coils as the man said, "Well to answer your question I have been here ever since you walk into the apartment and I'm Alfred the ball python and a Naga." (Name) didn't want to believe of what she was listening until Alfred removes the cover in revealing his lower half is indeed the same as the ball python that she was watching and that around her neck.

(Name) was still freaking out as she then said, "W-Well could you please let go of me?" Alfred smiles and nods his head as he loosen his coils in letting her go as (Name) quickly gets out of the bed and runs out of room as she heads towards the door of the apartment. When (Name) got to the door, she went to open it, but when she touched the door, it sent an electrical shock on her hand causing great pain as pulls her hand away from the door, and caresses in trying smooth the pain as she doesn't notice Alfred behind (Name)and said, "I guess my Dad forgot to tell you that once you house sit and take of me till he gets back, he placed a spell so no one could get in or get out." (Name) turn to see Alfred standing behind her still holding her hand as goes to scoot away but bumps into his tail as he pulls her in. (Name) was really scared of Alfred and of what was going on as (Name) said, "Y-Your Dad?" "Yes, you know him as Arthur and I decided to be stupid in using his spell in wanting to meet you after I heard so much about you from my brother Matthew." Alfred said as he leans down to (Name) and caresses her cheek with his clawed hand as (Name) shiver. Alfred then looks at her hand as (Name) notices that as she was still scared and Alfred then said, "May I take a look at your hand and I know that you're in pain because I did the same when I wanted to leave for bit?" (Name) at first hesitates since she wasn't sure about it, but then she had a feeling that she could as she lets Alfred to look at it as he gently grabs her hand with his clawed hand, and then Alfred brings her hand to his hand as he starts to lick it with his fork tongue. (Name) couldn't believe that Alfred was licking her hand as she blushes and tries to hold back her moan from both mostly pain and a little pleasure, Alfred pulls away from her hand, and said, "I know that it hurts, but promise you that your hand will feel better." Before (Name) could say anything, Alfred went back, and continues to lick her hand as she blushes and tries to hold back her moan.

~Alfred's POV~

I could hear (Name)'s moan and feel her shiver as I continue to heal her hand after getting shocked from my Dad's spell and even though her hand was healed now, I decided to have a little as I continue to lick her hand very slowly as I notice that her moan was now pleasure instead of pain. I smirk at this as my sky blue eyes were now filled with hunger and lust and I decide to gently nip at her as causing jumps a little which was cute, but she then tries to pull her hand away from me. So I decide to wrap my coils around her waist in keeping her still as she gets my message as she shivers and kept perfectly still as I had my fun with (Name)'s hand.

~Normal POV~

All (Name) could do is watch as Alfred continues to lick and nip at (Name)'s hand and then Alfred licks between (Name)'s finger causing (Name) to moan and shiver. (Name) could Alfred smirk against her hand as he take one of fingers into his mouth as he then suck on them and coat it with his saliva as (Name) could feel his fangs gently brushing against her finger as he starts two more into his mouth. After giving (Name)'s finger a few licks, he then leans down to (Name)'s face as she tries to move away wasn't able to , and then Alfred places his lips on to (Name)'s lips as her (e/c) eyes widen. (Name) tries to push Alfred off of her, but Alfred then pins her wrist down with his tail, and (Name) then starts to struggle as Alfred wraps his arms around her neck in deepening the kiss, he licks the bottom of her lips as (Name) moans in the kiss, and allowing Alfred to push his fork tongue into her mouth. (Name)'s struggling finally slows down on her struggling as she starts to kiss Alfred back as he smirks in the kiss as Alfred then starts to massage (Name)'s body with his coils as she moans and blushes a crimson color; snuggles against his coils in getting comfortable. Alfred let's go of (Name)'s wrist as she wraps her arms around Alfred's neck in deepening the kiss even more.

After the tongue war, they both away from one another as (Name) stares into Alfred's cat like sky blues eyes that were filled lust and hunger. Alfred then starts taking off of (Name)'s (f/c) clothes as he starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck and then he found her sensitive as (Name) moans his name. Alfred smirks at this as he starts to lick, nip, and suck at the spot as (Name) continued to say Alfred's name. Alfred then pulls away as it left a purple bruise, as he continues his way down, and (Name) was completely torn off of her. Alfred continues to kiss down her neck, down her collarbone, and down to her breast as he starts to kiss, lick and suck on side and massages the other one with his clawed hand. (Name) was squirming, moaning and blushes a dark crimson color as was saying Alfred's name like a mantra as he switches side and does the same. When (Name)'s couldn't take it anymore as she then said, "A-Alfred, s-stop teasing." "Oh then what do you want me to do then, babe." Alfred said as he wraps his coils around (Name)'s waist a little tighter with a look on his face that looked like he was going to eat (Name) and said without realizing as she pets Alfred's snake body, "I-I want to become one with you, I want to really close to you than ever before, I-I-I-I want to be inside of you, Alfred." Alfred expression doesn't change and then (Name) the realize of what she just said as she try to figure out of what really wanted to say, but Alfred cuts her off by giving a peck on her lips and Alfred then said, "It's okay, babe, I fully understand of what you want, and so I'll grant that desire for you." (Name) doesn't say anything as Alfred gives (Name) a few licks on (Name)'s cheek and then Alfred opens his mouth as wide as he could as he places his clawed hand behind (Name)'s head. Alfred gently pushes (Name) into his mouth as drool drip from the ceiling of his mouth and then enters inside of his mouth as he careful not to hit her with his fangs.

(Name) was inside of Alfred's mouth as she continues to go further back into the back of his throat. (Name) starts to enter into his throat as (Name) could hear him moan and then (Name) starts to blush and moan as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. (Name) continues to go down Alfred's throat as she still could hear Alfred's moans and then (Name) decides to have a little for Alfred as she starts to struggle causing Alfred to moan louder. Alfred moans as he continues to swallow (Name) and the feeling of her struggle as she continues to go down his throat. (Name) continues to go down Alfred's throat as she then felt an opening and (Name) knew that it was his stomach of the snake part as (Name) starts to enter. Alfred was up to legs as he felt (Name) starting to inside of snake stomach and he continues to swallow (Name). (Name) continues to enter inside of Alfred's stomach as she curl into a ball in getting into a comfortable position as her feet follows in finally.

When Alfred was at her feet, he gently pushes them into his mouth as he closes his mouth gently behind them, he gives a hard swallow, sighs in relief as he pats the bulge stomach of his snake body, he then slithers off back to now their room, when he got into their room, he slithers onto the bed as he curls up in getting comfortable, and then he hugs the stomach of his snake body where (Name) is at as he then said, "Are you comfortable in there, babe?" (Name) was listening to his breathing and heart beats when she heard Alfred said that and (Name) said, "Yes I am Alfred, I'm closer to you than I ever wanted." "That's good, babe, but let's go ahead and get some rest, babe, and I love you." Alfred said and then (Name) said, "Okay then that sounds good to me and I love you too, Alfred." (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes as she falls asleep and Alfred closes his cat like sky blue eyes as he falls asleep as well with his lover inside of him now.

~THE END~


	29. Chapter 29

I'll Keep you Safe No Matter What (Lemon-Vore)

2P!Naga!ItalyxChubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

Fernando was slithering around the woods in looking for (Name) who is (age) years old, (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby, and she wears a (f/c) dress whenever she came to visit him, but something was a bit off, (Name) hasn't done two things, and which is that she would be at their meeting spot and she would sing a certain song for him. So Fernando was looking for her as he starts to call for her in trying to find her as he arrive at the creek and he continues to look for her, but then he notices blood in the water as he flicks his tongue in smelling it. He immediately knows that it was (Name)'s blood as he follows it upstream up the creek and he slithers as fast as he could in finding (Name). When Fernando finally arrive to the spot, Fernando's heart just drop when he finds (Name) on the edge of the creek with half of her body in the water as she was laying on her stomach, and she was unconscious as Fernando slithers over to her. As he was right next to her, he carefully picks her up as he moans in pain as he sighs in relief in knowing that she was alive, and he slithers as fast, but carefully as he could in so (Name) wouldn't get hurt as she already is as he takes her back to his home in a cave on the other side of the woods.

Fernando arrives to his home with (Name) in his arms and he slithers into his cave as he finally makes it back to his nest as it was made out of bones, leaves, branches, and animal fur as he carefully sets (Name) into his nest. Fernando then notices the injuries on her forehead, on her cheek, both on her arms, and legs. Fernando starts to grabs some herbs and such in starting to make medicine for (Name) in helping her and once she was wakes up. He will ask her of what happened and find of who was responsible in for hurting (Name); make them pay. Once the medicine was ready, he starts to apply on the medicine on (Name)'s injuries, and once he was done. He carefully wraps (Name) his coils around (Name)'s body as he carefully in not hurting her as he waits for her to wake up.

After a few hours later, (Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she looks in seeing that she was in a very familiar place as she looks over to the left in seeing Fernando as he was already awake; he said as he smiles and hovers over (Name), "My-a sleeping beauty is-a finally awake. How are you-a feeling and who-a did this to you?" "I'm feeling pretty good so far, but still in pain a little, and to answer your question, Fernando. I was on my way here and don't worry it wasn't my parents since they know our relationship. I have no clue of who they were, but it some people from my school ganged up on me, and beat me up as they called me names; pushed me into the rapids as I was scared out of my life in that…I was going to die and never to see you again, Fernando." (Name) starts to cry as Fernando leans down in giving her a hug in calming her down and he then said, "Don't-a worry, mi bella ragazza, I'll-a take care of them, but I'm-a glad that you're safe as I'll keep you safe no matter what. I love you." "I love you, too, Fernando, and thank you." (Name) said as she snuggles in his coils and Fernando smiles as he playfully flicks his tongue in tickling (Name)'s cheek as she giggles; of what Fernando said was true as he was never letting (Name) out of his site.

~Time Skips to snakes slithering across the screen~

It's been several months since Fernando has been taking care of (Name) and he had told her parents that she was going to live with him as they were okay with it, but (Name) doesn't know about it. (Name) was completely heal as she was in his coils and Fernando had gotten rid of the people that hurt (Name) as the police marked them missing; (Name) said, "Fernando, thank you for taking care of me." "You're-a welcome, mi bella ragazza." Fernando said and (Name) snuggles in his coils as (Name) said, "Fernando, when do I get to go home?" "Why don't-a you like staying with me, mi bella ragazza?" Fernando said as he leans in closer to (Name) as it made her nervous and (Name) said, "Ah… uh …well i-it's not that I like it…i-it's that my parents are probably worried about be is all, Fernando." "Oh, but they already gave-a me permission for you-a to live with me, mi bella ragazza." Fernando said as (Name) was shock in hearing this and (Name) was about to say something when Fernando said, "(Name), please stay with me, I-a want you to live with-a me, and for you to become my mate, mi bella ragazza." He then places his lips on to (Name)'s lips and her (e/c) eyes widen as she then kisses Fernando back as she wraps her arms around his neck as Fernando does the same in deepening the kiss.

Fernando licks the bottom of her lips as she gasp and he pushes his tongue into her mouth as she moans in the kiss. Fernando then pulls away as he takes to take off (Name)'s dress and once it was completely off. Fernando starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot. Fernando then hears (Name) moan as he smirks on her neck as he starts to nip, lick, and suck on her neck as it leaves a purple bruise on her neck as he pulls away and said, "Now everyone knows of who you belong to, mi bella ragazza." Fernando then starts to kiss down to her collarbone to her chest and to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her nipple as he massages the other one with his other hand as (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling. Fernando then pulls away as he then starts to kiss down her stomach and down to her legs as (Name) shiver; said, "F-Fernando, s-stop teasing me." "As you-a wish, mi bella ragazza." Fernando said as he starts to lick his fingers in coating them with his saliva and he then puts one finger in at a time into (Name)'s entrance as he then starts to do a scissor motion and thrusting his fingers.

Fernando smirk when he heard (Name) moans as he hit her sweet spot and he then pulls out his finger s as he then position his member at (Name)'s entrance as (Name) nods her head in giving him the okay. Fernando then pushes into (Name)'s entrance and once he was fully inside of (Name) he waits for (Name) to adjust. (Name) then nods her head and Fernando starts to thrust as he finds her sweet spot as she moans loudly and Fernando continues to thrust into her. Not too long after (Name) said, "F-Fernando, I-I'm about to…" "I-a know mi bella ragazza, let's-s do it together." Fernando said as they both came into one another and then Fernando pulls out of (Name) as he said, "I-a love you, mi bella ragazza." "I love you too, Fernando." (Name) said and then Fernando said, "Say bella, have you-a ever wonder of-a what inside of a Naga is like?" (Name) nods her head as she knew this was going as she said, "I would to be inside of you Fernando." "I-a knew you-a would, mi bella ragazza." Fernando then goes down to her feet and takes them into her mouth as he starts to swallow her.

(Name) blushes crimson red and moans in feeling her feet going down into his throat as he continues to swallow her. (Name) couldn't help in moaning of how it felt like getting hugs and kisses; Fernando was now up to her waist as he playfully licks her. Fernando continues to swallow (Name) as he moans in her taste as he taste her with his tongue and he feels (Name) squirms as she moans. Fernando was now up to her stomach as her hands were now in his mouth as he continues to swallow her. (Name) moans, squirm, and blushes darker crimson red as Fernando continues to swallow her as he was now up to her breast and (Name) could feel her feet entering inside of his stomach. Fernando continues to swallow and playfully lick her as he loved (Name)'s reaction in this as he knows in doing this for now on. Fernando continues to swallow her as he was now up to her head as they were staring in each other's eyes and (Name) nods her head in letting Fernando know to go ahead as he then swallows her head; lets gravity do the rest as he gives a few hard swallows as he then lays in his nest on his sides with his now large bulge stomach. (Name) moans as she goes down his throat as she really did love the feeling of his throat of hugs and kisses; she finally enters inside of stomach as she curls into a ball. She listen to his breathing and heart beating as she then heard Fernando said, "Are you comfortable in there, mi bella ragazza?" "Yes I am and I really love it in here, Fernando." (Name) said as she snuggles against his stomach muscle as he then burps as his muscles encases her as she giggles in the feeling. Fernando smiles as he said, "I'm-a really glad that you-a enjoy it, mi bella ragazza, but now let's get-a some rest okay. I-a love you-a and good night." "I love you too, Fernando, and good night to you too." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes in going to sleep and Fernando smiles as he places his hand on his bulge stomach in rubbing it as he now can protect (Name) this way when they sleep together.

THE END


	30. Chapter 30

I'm Still Here (songfic)

2P!HetaliaxReaderxBrothers Conflict

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

(Name) had run away from her family the Asahina family, which are mostly thirteen brothers as mother was divorce and hardly came home to visit due to her work, and (Name) now lives with the Kirkland family as she changed her last to Kirkland as they adopted her. (Name) never told them about her life with her last family as she knew that it was her fault that one of the brothers left the family. Everyone tried to make her feel part of the family, but (Name) didn't want any part of it as long as she starts a new life.

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.._

_You can't take me and throw me away._

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

One morning Oliver Kirkland, (Name)'s new dad came into the room as he said, "Hey, poppet, do you want to bake with me." "Sure dad." (Name) said as she pulls a fake smile as she follows her dad to the kitchen and her dad knew that she pulls another fake smile as he wished that one day she'd smile for real. They went into the kitchen as they started to clean the kitchen and then started to bake some cupcakes, but Oliver just wants her to smile for once. As they were baking, Jason, Michael, who is (Name)'s new brothers and François, who is (Name)'s second Dad; they came into the kitchen without them knowing in seeing how (Name) was doing. They could still tell that (Name) was still the same as Michael said, "I'm going to take her to work with me and she'll probably feel better; maybe smile for for once." "You know Michael that might work." Jason said as François nodded his head and just then (Name) and Oliver finished baking the cupcakes. (Name) then goes to leave the kitchen as she doesn't the three as she heads back to her room.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_They don't know me,_

_'Cause I'm not here._

Micahel went to (Name)'s room as he was in front of her door and he knocks on the door as he said, "Hey, (Name) it's me Michael. Can I come in?" There was no answer as he said, "I'm coming in then." Michael opens the door as he walks into (Name)'s room and he finds her sitting on her bed. Michael walks over to her and then sits on her bed next to her as he said, "Listen (Name) I know that you probably don't want to do anything, but I was wondering if you want to come with me, and see of what I do at work." (Name) doesn't say anything at first and she then said, "Sure I would like to, Michael." "That's good to know. Now why don't you get your stuff together and I'll wait for you at the front door, okay." Michael said as (Name) nods her head and Michael leaves the room as he closes the door behind him. (Name) starts to get her stuff together as she still doesn't show her feeling still to anyone of her family members ever since that incident.

~Time Skip to Kuma and Jiro jumping at the screen~

(Name) had gotten her stuff together as she said her goodbyes to Jason, Oliver, and François as she leaves with Michael in seeing of what he does at work. Michael helps (Name) in getting into his truck as he calls for his pets Kuma the polar bear and Jiro the grey wolf. They both climb into the back of the trunk and Michael climbs into the driver seat as he starts it. Michael pulls out of the driveway and drives out with (Name), Kuma, and Jiro on board to the forest out of the city. As they arrived at the forest in which was about a two to four drive, Michael parks his car as he helps (Name) out of the truck as Kuma and Jiro jumps out of the trunk, and the two went on ahead. Michael then leads (Name) into the forest as Michael said, "Well (Name) you get to see of what I do for a living and that is catching the poachers; help take care of baby animals that lost their parents due to poaching." (Name) was surprised by this and it wasn't too long when suddenly a small baby moose came out of the bushes as (Name) didn't know of what to do as Michael said, "Don't worry ( Name) this is one of them that I saved from the poachers and it's a baby girl." "Sh-She's so cute." (Name) said as Michael felt that maybe she'd start smiling for real for once. (Name) slowly walks up to the baby moose as it smells her and starts to snuggle against (Name) as she actually laughs for once as the moose starts to licks her face. Michael smiles as he watches the moment and then his two pets returns with two poachers being carried by their collars. Michael walks over in taking care of business with the poachers.

After Michael took care of the poachers as they were both dead and Michael walks over to (Name) who was playing with the baby moose. Michael then smiles as he said, "(Name), it's time to go." "Oh okay, Michael, but can we come her again, please." (Name) said as it surprised Michael as he said, "Sure, but you have to promise to smile like that more often." Now it was (Name)'s turn to surprise by this as she then smiles for real a she said, "Yes." "Good girl." Michael said as he ruffles (Name)'s (h/c) hair.

After a week had pass of spending time with Michael, Michael takes them all back home, and when they arrived home. (Name) was the first to get out of the truck as she runs inside of the house as she said, "Daddy, I'm home." Oliver walks out of the kitchen as he starts to cry in happiness and runs up in giving (Name) a hug as he said, "Welcome home poppet." Oliver knew of what Michael did which was having (Name) meet one of orphan animals in showing her that she wasn't the only that felt lonely. François and Jason came in as they smile in seeing (Name) smiling for once. François walks up to (Name) as he said, "Hey (Name), want to try and play a game of cards with me along with Uncle Roberto and Uncle Gillian?" "Yes I would like that, Dad." (Name) said and Oliver said, "Poppet would like to make more cupcakes with me?" "I would like to do that, Daddy." (Name) said and then Oliver leads (Name) into the kitchen as they start to make more cupcakes.

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

After Oliver and (Name) finished baking, (Name), Francis, Uncle Robert, and Uncle Gillian played a few games of cards, Michael let (Name) in going with him to the forest in visiting the baby animals, and right now (Name) was in her room thinking of what Jason was going to do for her, but then she hears a motorcycle outside as she goes to the window in seeing Jason leaving on his motorcycle. (Name) starts to think that he was leaving her as she immediately runs out of her room as fast as she could, everyone that she passed by were shouting for (Name) in asking her of what's wrong, but she ignores them as she runs out through the front door in think that it can't be real in that Jason was leaving them.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_They can't see me,_

_But I'm still here._

(Name) continues to run as fast as she could in trying to catch up with Jason as she starts to cry as she started to believe that she was going to all alone again like last time she could remember it clearly as she was saying to herself, 'No, no, no, no please don't leave me again, please. You promised me Jason. Are you now going to leave me like Natsume did to me, too?" That day started to play back like it was just like yesterday as she falls to ground and cries.

_They can't tell me who to be,_

'_Cause I'm not what they see._

_Yeah, the world is still sleepin',_

_While I keep on dreamin' for me._

_And their words are just whispers_

_And lies that I'll never believe._

~Flash Back to several years ago in Asahina Family~

As (Name) was still asleep, she hears screaming and yelling going on through the house, and it was early in morning as (Name) climbs out of the bed in seeing Natsume packing the remaining of his stuff into his trunk of his car. (Name) was still in her (f/c) pajamas as she climbs out of the bed and runs out of her room. When she got to the living/dining room, she saw her older brother Subaru crying as the others try to calm him down, and (Name) knew that it means that he and Natsume got into another argument. So (Name) runs out of the living/dining as she runs out through the front door just as Natsume was already in the car, and he starts to drive away as (Name) starts to scream for him, but he continues to drive down the road as she falls onto the pavement and cries.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can they say I never change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_I'm the one now,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

~End of Flashback of a sound of a motorcycle~

(Name) continues to cry as she heard a motorcycle coming back as she looks up in seeing Jason's motorcycle coming back and (Name) gets up as she still was crying. Then Jason stops his motorcycle right next to (Name) as he said in placing (f/c) helmet on top of her head, "Do you want to come for a ride, (Name)?" "Y-Yes." (Name) said as she tries to dry her tears and then Jason said as he pulls (Name) into a comforting hug, "Hey, don't worry (Name). I promise that I won't leave (Name)." "Th-Thank you." (Name) said as Jason pulls away and helps (Name) into the side cart that he install incase (Name) wanted to come along. Once (Name) was strapped in Jason climbs on his motorcycle, starts it up, and drives away as (Name) smiles; is having fun with her new family as she knew that even though her memory of her pass family were still there. She now knows that she can make new memories with her new family as she was still here with her family.

_I'm the one,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here. _

THE END


	31. Chapter 31

Italy's Way of Showing Love (Vore)

~Sequel to A Giant Mishap~

Trade Art for: YaminoOtaku

~Normal POV~

It's been a couple of weeks as Feliciano and Ludwig were still inside of Ivan, then suddenly there was a string like rope and they heard Ivan said, "Okay, I'm actually getting a little tired of two not screaming or anything so I'm letting the two of you out." Feliciano and Ludwig grabbed ahold of the string; Ivan pulls them out through his throat, and out of his mouth. When Ludwig and Feliciano were out of his mouth they saw Arthur standing right next to them as he held his hand for them to land on. So Ludwig and Feliciano let go of the string and land on Arthur's hand then suddenly Ludwig and Feliciano started to glow brightly, they both floated a few feet away from Arthur and Ivan, and then the two grew back to their original sizes as the glowing disappeared, and Feliciano said happily, "Luddy, were-a back to normal, ve~!" "Ja, yes we are, Feli." Ludwig said and Ludwig left the room leaving Ivan with Arthur in the room. When they enter the hallway turns out that they were back in the hallway of the World Meeting building, then the next then they both knew, is that they were tackled by two familiar people, their brothers, Gilbert and Lovino, as they shouted, "(Vhere)Where have(-a) you been, (Fratello) (Bruder)?!" "W-We're-a fine fratello we-" Feliciano was cut off when Gilbert said as he wraps his arms around Lovino and said, "Feli, it's not a good idea that you lie, Arthur had told us of vhat happened." "But are okay we…huh bruder are you und Lovino here…" Ludwig said as he notices Gilbert hugs Lovino from behind, then the two blush as Lovino said, "Y-Yes so-a what of it, damn potato bastard." "Nov, Lovi vhat did I say of calling my bruder that or do I have to punish you." Gilbert said causing Lovino to shiver then Lovino said as he struggles to say it nicely, "I-I'm-a s-sorry, L-L-Lu-Lu-Lud-Lud- Ludw…ig. I'm-a sorry Ludwig." "I forgive you, Lovino." Ludwig said as he helps Feliciano up and Gilbert does the same. They said there goodbyes and went to their separate directions as Ludwig had Feliciano follow him to his car to head back to Germany his home, well now their home.

~Time Skip Italy eating pasta~

Ludwig and Feliciano were now in Germany as the airplane touches touchdown on the flight way. Ludwig then picks Feliciano up as he was still asleep bridal style; Ludwig thought that Feliciano was like Sleeping Beauty. Ludwig carried Feliciano to his car that was waiting out front of the airport. When Ludwig got to the car the driver opens the car for Ludwig, Ludwig first places Feliciano in first as Ludwig followed into the car. The driver then closes the door, takes the driver seat, and started to drive back to Ludwig's house not saying anything about the relation between the two. The drive took about 30-40 minutes, when they arrived Ludwig heard a very familiar ve~ sound, he looked over beside him to see that Feliciano was waking up from his siesta as Ludwig said, "Good you're avake, mein liebe." "Ve~ are we-a here yet, Luddie?" Feliciano said as Ludwig helped him out of the car and said, "Ja, ve are here, mein liebe." He then gives a kiss on Feliciano's forehead and leads him inside the house.

~Time Skip fun times with Ludwig and Feliciano…Uh Oh~

Ludwig and Feliciano have been together a few months now, but something has been bothering Ludwig. Up until now, Feliciano has been his usual self, like he would keep on getting sick more easily, and he has been avoiding him lately. Ludwig couldn't figure out of what was wrong with, Ludwig went to go find Feliciano, but when he went to get up he felt dizzy, and he passes out on the floor. Ludwig wakes up in his bedroom with Feliciano sitting on a chair next to the bed as he was asleep, but something was different, Feliciano was a giant. Ludwig screams at the top of his lungs causing Feliciano to wake, he looks to see the tiny Ludwig awake as he said, "Ve~ Oh good, you're-a awake, Luddie." "L-Liebe, F-Feli, v-vhy are you a g-giant?" Ludwig said a little scared as Feliciano held out his hand out for him to climb. Ludwig was a little relieved that his white tank top and his everyday pants were still on. As Ludwig got on his had Feliciano raises his hand up for Ludwig to talk to him more easily, so Ludwig said, "Okay Liebe, can you tell me vhy are you so huge and I'm small." "Oh that's-a easy I-a just got a call from-a Arthur saying that he was-a trying on a new spell on-a Ivan and well it back fired, Luddie." Feliciano said to Ludwig as softly as he could in so not to hurt his ears and Ludwig said, "Okay, did he say if hov long it will last, Feli." "Mmm, he said-a about a week, Ludwig." Feliciano said and Ludwig was trying his best in not getting angry then Feliciano notices this. So he brings Ludwig to his lips and gave him the sloppiest kiss ever as Ludwig was trying to push away from his lips. Feliciano then pulls Ludwig away from his lips as Ludwig tries to catch his breath as he said, "Th-Thanks for… the kiss,… Liebe." "Your-a welcome, Luddie, but I got to say you do-a taste good." Feliciano said making Ludwig to have surprise look on his face as he said, "L-Liebe, v-vhat do you mean by that?" "Ve~ I'll-a show you Luddie." Feliciano said then picks Ludwig up by his tank top as he opens his mouth as wide as he could, and Ludwig got the message quick as he starts to struggle out of his grip, but in doing so made him fall right into Feliciano's mouth.

Feliciano then closes his mouth and starts to lick Ludwig with his tongue as he moans at the taste of him. Ludwig tries to move away from his tongue, but every time he tried to he would be pushed by his tongue. Ludwig then felt that his tongu stop and Ludwig said, "Feliciano, let me out of your mouth, this instance, and-" Ludwig was cut off when he felt Feliciano's head started to tilt back, he tries to grab on to something, but he couldn't find anything to grab onto. Ludwig then slide down into Feliciano's throat, he tries to struggle back up, but he couldn't after Feliciano gives a hard swallow in making him go down his throat. Feliciano couldn't help but laugh when he felt Ludwig went down his throat it sort of tickled him. Ludwig continued to go his throat and for some strange reason it felt very good like getting hugs and kisses. Ludwig then felt an opening on the bottoms of his feet, Ludwig guessed that it was his stomach, and as he fell through the hole he fell into Feliciano's stomach as he lands on to his stomach, he then shouts at him, "ITALY! VHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" "Ve~ I-I'm-a sorry Luddie, I-I-a just wanted to-a show a new way of-a loving you." Feliciano said to the small bulge of his stomach, as he was a little scared of Ludwig screaming. Ludwig was in shock of what he just said and Ludwig said, "I'll for give you liebe, and I guess I could stay in here a little longer." "That's-a good and-a also Arthur said that if I-a decide to do-a something like-a this the spell will keep you from-a digesting you, Luddie." Feliciano said happily as Ludwig listens to his heart beats and breathing and Ludwig said, "That's good, Liebe, and also Ich Liebe Dich." "Ti amo to you too, Luddie." Feliciano said making Luddie cover his ears in how loud it was, but Luddie couldn't help, but chuckle when that happened as he lays against the stomach muscles and went to take a little nap for a while a he stays inside of Feliciano.

THE END


	32. Chapter 32

Love at First Bite (Lemon-vore)

Vampire!SpainxChubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl at the age of (age) as she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, she wears (f/c) dress, and she is also chubby. (Name) has wished that someone would take her away from the and at the time it was the sacrifice for the vampires that lives in the woods near the village. So everyone men and women were gathered around in lining up and then just as they lined up the mayor appeared with a man with brown messy hair, green eyes, and he was wearing black and red suit that was meant for vampires. When (Name) saw him, her heart wouldn't beating very fast, and she was blushing a pink tint across her cheek, but she didn't the man in front of her so fast as he said, "Well hello there, chica." (Name) looks at him as she jumps a little as she said, "O-Oh hello, sir." (Name) said as she could tell that he has a Spanish accent and he then warps his arms around her waist in pulling her close and he smiles in showing his sharp fangs as he said, "I've chosen that you'll be my mate, chica, but can I first have you name. I'm Antonio Carriedo Fernandez." "O-Oh um…my name is (Full Name), Antonio." (Name) said as she was now blushing a crimson red and he then picks her up bridal style as (name) wraps her arm around his neck as she was scared that he was going to drop. Antonio chuckles as everyone in the village leaves in going back of what they were doing and Antonio then starts to run as fast as he could with (Name) in his arms back into the woods.

(Name) was a bit nervous of where he was taking her and then she heard Antonio said, "We're here, mi amor." (Name) looks seeing a huge castle and (Name) was surprised by this as Antonio continues to carry her as Antonio manages to open the door with (Name) in his arms. Antonio carries (Name) in his arms to his room that was just up the stairs and up the hallway as he then stops at a door. Antonio then manages to open the door as he walks in with (Name) in his arms and he closes the door behind him as he walks over to the bed. Antonio then carefully sets her down on the bed as he then climbs on top of in straddling her legs; he places then grabs her hands in putting them in handcuff against the bed rest as he said, "There you go, (Name), and now we can have a little fun. You ready?" (Name) nods her head and Antonio then places his lips onto (Name)'s lip as she moans in allowing Antonio to push his tongue into her mouth. (Name) mouths in the kiss as could feel his sharp fangs brush against her lips in making it bleed a little and Antonio licks her lips in cleaning the blood off of her lips. Antonio then pulls away as he takes her dress and his clothes off until they were both naked. Antonio then starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot and he finds it when he hears (Name) moan loudly as he smirks. He then licks her neck in making her shiver and then Antonio bites down on her neck as he starts to drink her blood. (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling as Antonio continues to drink her blood. Antonio then pulls away as he licks up the blood from spilling out more and he then said, "Now everyone will of who you belong to, (Name)." (Name) doesn't say anything a she makes a squeak sound when Antonio starts to kiss down her neck to her chest to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck her breast as he massage the one with his hand.

(Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio, please s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away and he starts to lick his fingers in getting them coat enough. He then starts to put one finger into her entrance as he then starts to make a scissor motion in trying to find her sweet spot. He then finds it when he heard her moan very loudly as he smirks and he pulls out his fingers as he positioned himself at her entrance. (Name) nods her head in letting her know that he can go ahead. Antonio then pushes into her entrance slowly in so not to hurt her and then once he was fully in. He then waits for (Name) to adjust and then (Name) nods her head as he starts to thrust into (Name). (Name) moans loudly at Antonio's name when he found her sweet spot and Antonio was saying her name like a mantra. (Name) couldn't take it as (Name) said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know lets do it together, mi amor." Antonio said as they both came and then Antonio pulls out of (Name) as he said, "It's not over yet, I have something special for you, mi amor." "Wh-What is it, Antonio?" (Name) said out of curiosity and Antonio smirks as he said, "You'll see, mi amor."


	33. Chapter 33

Love will find a way (Lemon)

Request

AustriaxReaderxRussia

(Name) has been staying with her brothers the Beilschmidt Victor and Gillian the 2P versions of Ludwig also known as Germany and Gilbert also known as Prussia, but right now Gillian was away with his friends Roberto and François. So Victor was in charge of taking care of (Name), but sometimes when Victor has some business to take care of Victor would leave (Name) with Fernando (A/N: I forgot to let you guys know that I change 2P!Italy to Fernando and 2p!Romano to Alejandroback to the story), and right now (Name) is currently staying with him since Victor had to go visit the 2P!Allies: Jason, Oliver, Michael, Nikolai, Zio, and François. So (Name) doesn't know when he'll be back and also when (Name) wants to go visit some her friends. Fernando goes with her to see her friends, but it's been mostly to see either Roderick also known as Austria and Ivan also known as Russia.

(Name) woke up the next morning next to see Fernando sleeping next to her and (Name) was used to it since Fernando is very protective of her. When (Name) goes to get up she was pulled back down by Fernando as he had wrapped his arms around (Name)'s waist as she then said, "Good morning, Fernando." "Good morning, bella ragazza." Fernando said with a smile and gives a peck on her forehead as she giggles. Fernando gets up as he lets go of (Name) as (Name) gets up as well as she wears a (f/c) pajama and then Fernando said, "Once-a you get dress come-a down for breakfast, ragazza." "Okay Fernando." (Name) said as he leaves the room leaving (Name) to get dress and once Fernando left the room, (Name) gets dress in a (f/c) shirt and pants. (Name) was about to leave her room when she felt a very familiar feeling so, she carefully walks out of her room as she look down the hallway on both sides, and then she starts to walk out of her room, but then was tackle down as she started to fight back of whoever it was. (Name) loses the fight as she was flipped over onto her back and saw a very familiar person with a toy gun spray painted black as he squirts out water at (Name) and said, "I-a win again, Bella." "I can see that Alejandro and I know what you're going to say, 'if this was a real situation I would either be dead or taken away', right." (Name) said with a smile and Alejandro gets up first as he helps (Name) up. Alejandro then nods his head, leads (Name) downstairs to the dining room, and when they got to the leaving living room.

There sitting on the chair with his legs cross with a smile on his face with dark blond hair pulled back with a brown hat on his head, purple eyes, a scar on his right side of his cheek, wearing a white tank top with a brown jacket draped over his shoulder, wearing black pants with black combat boots, and (Name) smiles happily as he she then runs over to him, hugs him, and said, "Victor, when did you get back?" "I just got back last night, Meine kleine Schwester (my little sister)." Victor said as he hugs (Name) back and gives her a little peck on her forehead as (Name) giggles a little. They both pull away from one another and they both went into the kitchen. When (Name) got into the kitchen, there sitting on the chairs was Victor's older brother who has blond messy hair, blue eyes, scar on the left side of his cheek, he was wearing his old Teutonic knight uniform that has a few tear in them, and he has a sword on his right side, and (Name) said very happy as she run over to him in giving him a hug, "Gillian, it's good to see you again, but when did you get back?" "I just got back at the same time as Victor, (Name)." Gillian said as he hugs (Name) back and he gives a little kiss on her forehead as well. They both pull away just as the twins brought out their special spaghetti for everyone and with everyone's topping of their own. So when Victor and Gillian got their spaghetti has sausages of all sorts, the twins have their special meat sauce for their spaghetti, and for (Name) has (favorite meat/vegetable) on her spaghetti as they all started to eat their spaghetti as well.

~Time Skip to music and sunflowers~

After they finish eating, the twins were cleaning the dishes; Victor and Gillian were playing with (Name) before they had to go out for work with the twins. (Name), Gillian and Victor would often play Kill or be killed and usually Gillian is the one it since he had a sword and Victor and (Name) will try to protect themselves from his sword and if he barely pokes any of them with his sword then its game over. Currently Victor was carrying (Name) on his back to outside as Gillian chases them outside of the house and Victor ran as fast as he could, but not fast enough as Gillian was able to poke both of them with ease as Gillian said, "I vin this time, again." "Yes you did, Gillian." (Name) said as she giggles and Victors lowers (Name) down from his back. Gillian and Victor decide to head on back since by now, it was probably time for her brothers and the twin to head for work. As they got back into their home, Alejandro and Fernando were ready to leave, and (Name) went on ahead in giving them hugs as she said her good byes; not knowing of how long of they were going to be gone.

Just as the four were leaving the house, Fernando told (Name) to stay out of trouble, Alejandro then told (Name) that if there was any problem was to call Kuro, Nikolai, Michael, Oliver, or Jason, Gillian told (Name) that if she wants friends over then she was welcome to, and finally Victor told (Name) that if something bad happens in where you can't get ahold of anyone, is that she whistles and Michael's pets Kuma the polar bear and Jiro the grey wolf would be there to protect her. So the four left the house leaving (Name) alone, but (Name) already knew of what she was going to do, she was going to go call her friends Ivan and Roderick, and if they're not busy or anything. So (Name) goes upstairs, into the hallway and went to the first into her room as she was about to get her cell phone she heard something hitting the window. So she goes over to the window, when she got over to the window, she notice two of her friends in tree, and she opens the window as she helps her friends into her room; then she said after closing the window, "Ivan, Roderick it's good to see the two of you here, and I was just going to call you on my cellphone." "Well we both decide to come visit and go outside for a while, sunflower." Ivan said with a smile and Roderick then said, "(Name), are you brothers and your two friends still here?" (Name) knew who he was talking about there are a few of her friends that are the 1P version of their 2P selves who still don't like the fact that (Name) was friends with them, but Ivan was okay with because Nikolai was friends with her, but not to the others, and Roderick didn't like them at all; (Name) then said, "Actually they just left not too long ago, Roderick." "Oh that's good, (Name). Roderick said in relief and then Ivan said as he opens the window, "Well then let's get going then, sunflower." "Okay, okay, Ivan I'm coming." (Name) said as Ivan jumps out of the window first followed by Roderick as Ivan catches him and (Name) jumps out next as Ivan catches her. Ivan sets (Name) as they did run off to go do something, but unaware of them someone with red eyes and black hair was watching them as they ran off.

~Time Skip to music notes and a metal pipe across the screen~

(Name), Ivan, and Roderick were now in an open field on a hill top, laying in grass just watching the clouds go by, and (Name) was laying between Ivan and Roderick as (Name) said, "So how has everything been doing, you two?" "Well, my sisters and my servants have been doing okay, and also Nikolai has been keeping updates with on how are things doing with you and your brothers." Ivan said and then Roderick then said, "Vell, for me I've good and so has Elizaveta, Lillie, Vash, Ludvig, Feliciano, Lovino, Gilbert, and Spain, but there is something that I don't understand." "Oh and what's that, Roderick?" (Name) said out of curiosity and Roderick then sits up and looks at her with a very angry look on his face as he said, "Vhy do you hang out vith those murderers and vhy didn't you just come live vith us?!" (Name) sits up and then said very angry, "Okay one they are not murderers and two you were the one that said that you didn't want to cause problems for me in living with you, Roderick!" (Name) (e/c) eyes were threatening to spill over as she then gets up and run off as Ivan and Roderick goes after (Name). (Name) continues to run till she was in the woods, she hides behind one of the trees to catch her breath as she cries as she waits for someone to find her, and then she heard her two friends Ivan and Roderick screaming her name as they enter the woods. (Name) was silently crying to herself as she hope that they didn't find her, but then she heard the footsteps as they stop, and she heard a familiar voice said, "There you are, sunflower." (Name) didn't bother to look up as she knew that it was Ivan and Roderick and Roderick then said, "Look (Name), I didn't mean of vhat I said about your…family, but I vas just…" "Th-they were the only ones that would take of me when you couldn't." (Name) said as she was drying her tears away and now Roderick felt really bad of what he said. Ivan hits him on the back of the head since Ivan knows that (Name) often hangs out with him and his name is Johann (2P!Austria). He's similar to Roderick, but his hair is black with the same cowlick almost similar to both Jason and Alfred just more curl around, red eyes just like Jason, Red jacket similar to Roderick, black small scarf, a pink button up shirt, and blue jeans. Johann play loud music instead of soft music like Roderick does and the most instruments he plays is his electric guitar.

Roderick was about to say something to (Name) as they heard a very familiar howl and (Name) said, "I have to go, Michael is probably looking for me, so see you guys soon." (Name) gets up, runs off before the two could say anything, and then Ivan said, "Now you done it, Austria, now we both probably lost our chance with (Name) in telling her in how we feel." Roderick doesn't say anything as he starts to walk back home as well as Ivan. (Name) ran out of the woods as she tries to wipe the remaining tears and once she wiped most of the tears, she wondered where Michael was. (Name) was looking around for a few minutes till she heard a very familiar howl and was tackle down by a grey and white blur. (Name) lands onto the ground on her back and starts to laugh as she knew who it was as they both started to lick her face, Kuma the polar bear and Jiro the grey wolf. (Name) laughs as the two were licking her face and then she heard a very familiar voice as he said, "Kuma, Jiro, off of (Name) now!" the two got of (Name) and (name) gets up to see her friends Michael and Jason, Michael looks exactly like Matthew, but his hair is dark wavy blond hair in a ponytail, violet eyes with black sunglasses on top of his head, and wears a red Mountie's uniform; Jason looks like Alfred, but his hair is brownish red, red eyes with black sunglasses on top of his head, black leather jacket similar to Alfred's bomber jacket, white tank top, dog tag around his neck, and wore black pants. (Name) gets up as she smiles and said, "Hey guys, what's going on?" "Well let's see, Kuro calls us, tells us that you go running off with the 1P version Ivan and Roderick, we go looking for you, and we here we are, Maple Leaf." Michael said and then Jason notice something about (Name) as he leans down at (Name)'s face as she then said, "Wh-What is it, Jason?" "Have been crying, babe, your eyes are all red." Jason said and (Name) knew that she couldn't hide anything from them and she then pulls Jason into a hug as she starts to cry again. Jason rubs her back in trying calm her down as he said, "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, come on we'll take you home, babe." (Name) pulls away as Michael helps (Name) to climb onto Kuma's back as they start to head and (Name) continues to cry.

~Time Skip to Hockey stick and baseball bat across the screen~

They made it back to Victor's and Gillian's home as (Name) was still crying as she was top of Kuma and then when they got to the door, Michael knocks on the door and Jason said, "Special delivery for the Beilschmidt brothers." The door opens in revealing the brothers and they were about to say something when both Michael and Jason point down towards (Name) as she looks up at her brothers. Victor and Gillian were shocked to see (Name) as Michael help (Name) off of Kuma and Victor and Gillian thanked the two as they leave and the brothers lead (Name) inside into the living room as they closed the door. (Name) sits down on the chair, Alejandro and Fernando came into the living room as they both said, "What's-a going on here?" "Ve don't know, either." Gillian said and then (Name) said, "I-I'll tell y-you all of what happen." So (Name) told them of what happened and before anyone could say anything (Name) said, "Don't go after my friends, please, and if you need me, I'll be in my room." (Name) gets up and goes to her room leaving the four silent as (Name) climbs upstairs, goes into hallway, goes down into the hallway, stops at the first door on the right as she opens the door, and walks into her room that has mostly weapons to help her to calm down when she is upset about some things. (Name) went over to the wall on the right as she pulls some of the throwing knives that were gifts from Fernando and then walks over to her bed as she sits down on it. (Name) then grab a remote nest to her and presses one of the buttons and a human size sheet comes down over the door with some target points on it. (Name) then starts to throw the knives one by one to help her to calm down of what Roderick said earlier and as (Name) was thinking. (Name) continues to throw knives, but doesn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and into the hallway. (Name) continues to throw the knives, but didn't notice the door was being open, and she threw the last knife. The knife went through the paper sheet and heard nothing making (Name) scared in thinking that she hit someone as she hit the button to roll up the sheet. (Name) runs to the door to see, that it was Fernando with the knife in between his fingers as he said, "I-a came to see if you-a we're doing okay, ragazza." "Well, Im doing fine so far, the knives were calming me down after what Roderick said to me." (Name) as walks to her and sits down as Fernando follows into the room. Fernando then sits with (Name) as was in her thoughts, Fernando said, "Ragazza, do you-a think that we-a are murders?" "No of course not, Fernando, you and everyone are my family, and besides Roderick was stating his own opinion and I had every right to yell at him." (Name) said as she looks at him into his eyes and Fernando smiles at (Name) he then playfully tackles her down as she laughs as he then as he places the knife against her neck and he said, "Maybe you need to have a little Italian love, bella ragazza." "N-N-N-No Fernando, I'm good, I'm good." (Name) said as she was trying to get out Fernando's grip and Fernando then smiles as he gives (Name) a peck on her forehead as he gets up and said, "If you-a need anything, just-a holler, ragazza." "Okay, Fernando, I will." (Name) said as Fernando leaves the room and then tosses the knife onto the wall and (Name) smiles as Fernando left the room. (Name) continues to lie against her bed and then decides to take a nap or a siesta as the Vargas brothers would call their nap time, but she failed to notice two people watching her from outside of her window.

(Name) woke up a few minutes later as she felt her bed sink like two people was climbing onto the bed and (Name) turned to see it was Ivan and Roderick. (Name) about to say something, but Roderick cut her off and said, "(Name) ve came here to see because there is something both vant to say." "Wh-what is it, you guys?" (Name) said and both Ivan and Roderick said, "(Ve)We both love you, (Mein liebe) sunflower." (Name) blushes at this and then Roderick said, "And I vould vant to say that I'm sorry of vhat I said earlier, Mein liebe." "I forgive you, Roderick and-" (Name) was cut as Roderick pulls (name) into a passionate kiss and Ivan then starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck as he found her sensitive spot. He starts to lick, suck, and nip on her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her neck as he pulls away. Roderick licks her bottom lips in making gasp allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth. (Name) kisses Roderick back and wraps her arms around Roderick's neck. Roderick then pulls away from (Name) and switches position with Ivan as Ivan goes ahead and kisses (Name) on the lips in pushing his tongue into her mouth. (Name) kisses him back as she wraps her arms around Ivan's neck and Roderick found another of her sensitive spot as he licks, nips, and sucks on her neck leaving another purple bruise on her neck.

The two pull away from (Name) as they start to take off their clothes as well as (Name)'s clothes. Ivan and Roderick start to kiss down (Name)'s neck, down her collar, and to her breast as they both start to lick and suck on them as they massage them. (Name) moan as they did so and then she said, "P-Please s-stop teasing me, you guys." "As you wish (vish), sunflower (mien liebe)." They both said at the same time as they placed their fingers to her mouth as they said, "Suck." (Name) took their fingers into her mouth and starts to suck on them in coating them with her saliva. Once their fingers was coat enough with saliva they pulled their fingers away and stick one finger in one at a time into her entrance as they start doing a scissor motion as they start to thrust with their fingers. (Name) moaned at their names as they found her sweet spot and they both smirked as they pulled their fingers away. They both positioned themselves at her entrance as she nods her head in letting them know that she was ready and they both pushed into her entrance as they waited for her to get adjusted. (Name) then nods her head as they then start to thrust and (Name) moaned as they found her sweet spot.

After a few more minutes, (Name) was getting close as she said, "Ivan, Roderick, I-I'm about to…" "I know (knov) let's do it together, sunflower (mien liebe)." They both said as they then screamed each other's name as they both came and they both pulled out of (Name) as they collapsed side by side of (Name) as they wrapped their arms around her waist as they said, "I love you, sunflower (Ich Liebe Dich, mein liebe)." "I love you too, you guys." (Name) said they both fell asleep.

~Extended ending~

Unbeknownst to them the four were sitting in the living room and they were all smiling knowing of what had happened as Victor said, "Looks like vere going to be uncles." "Seems that vay bruder." Gillian said with a smile and the Vargas brothers said, "We-a can be guardians for the little niece or nephew." They were all excited to be getting a new member in the family soon enough.

THE END


	34. Chapter 34

Making our Relationship Even Better (Vore)

SpainxReader

(Squeal to: Merry Christmas Fun)

Request for:Marshallesslover9

After their little love making, Antonio and (Name) were still in bed in one another's arms, Antonio wakes up as he gets up from the bed, and he climbs out of the bed without waking (Name) up in the process. Antonio then leaves the room, as he puts his clothes on, and goes to make breakfast while (Name) while was still asleep. Antonio stops in the kitchen in thinking of how he could make (Name) even more closer than ever before. As Antonio was thinking, he didn't notice a bright orb of light flying and bouncing all over the place, Antonio's' phone then goes off as he answer it as he said, "hello?" Hey Arthur, what one try to make new spell and Alfred interrupted you and now the spell is flying all over the place. So what does this spell supposed to do? It allows the person to swallow someone whole and alive. Arthur this has to be the best spell that you ever made, because I've been thinking on how to make (Name) feel more closer to me than ever. Okay, then I'll be careful and (Name) will love it. Thank you. Bye." Just as Antonio clicked off his cell phone in hanging it up, the orb of light hits him from behind, and he falls to ground hard as he blacks out.

(Name) wakes up as she opens her (e/c) eyes as she heard a loud thud, she turns to look on the bed to see Antonio wasn't there, so she climbs out of the bed without putting on any clothes on, she went to the door, but just as when she opened the door, Antonio was standing there in front of (Name) as she said, "Antonio, I heard a loud thud. So is everything all right, Antonio?" "Si, everything is all right, (Name). I just want to make you feel more closer." Antonio said as he takes a step closer and (Name) steps back away from Antonio as he had a look on his face as if he was going to eat her. (Name) bumps into the edge of the bed and falls backwards as she goes to scoot away, but only to pinned down by Antonio as he gave a mischievous smiles as (Name) shivers, and then Antonio leans down to her face as he gave her a slow long lick across her cheek as he then said, "I'm going to make you feel more closer to me than ever before, (Name)." Before (Name) could say anything, Antonio opens his mouth as wide as he could, and clamps his mouth over (Name) head as far as he could as he starts to swallow (Name). (Name) was scared of what was going on as she starts to struggle as she could hear Antonio moans as she goes down his throat. (Name) starts to blush as she continues to go down his throat as it felt like getting hugs and kisses; then (Name) moans as it felt really good.

(Name) continues to go down Antonio as she then felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach and (Name) starts to enter inside as she starts to curl into a ball. Antonio felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach a he was up to her waist and he continues to swallow (Name). Antonio was at (Name)'s legs and feet as he gives a few hard swallows, then he pushes her feet into his mouth as he closes his mouth, gives a hard swallow, sigh in relief, and pats his bulge stomach were his lover is in as he then said, "Are you comfortable in there, (Name)?" (Name) continues to enter inside as she curls up into a ball and then finally her legs and feet finally enter inside as she was now curled up into a ball. When (Name) was curled up into a ball, she could hear Antonio's breathing and heartbeats as she heard Antonio said that and (Name) said, "Yes I am, it just scared me at first, but after a while its really relaxing." (Name) snuggles against his stomach muscle as she could feel Antonio's hand on his stomach and Antonio smiles and said, "Well, I'm really tired now from doing that, so I'm going to rest for a little longer, (Name). I love you" "Okay and I'll rest too, I'm still a little tires from last night still, good night and I love you too." (Name) said and they both closed their eyes and they both feel asleep for the rest of the day.

~THE END~


	35. Chapter 35

Making Someone Feel Good after a Long Day (Lemon-Vore)

JapanxReader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she was wearing her (f/c) kimono. After a long day from work and everything that has been going on, (Name) decides to head back home to her boyfriend Kiku, and also she had to ask Kiku about certain words of what they are in Japanese for them in wanting nicknames. So (Name) made it home as she said, "Kiku, I'm home." Kiku then walks into the living as he then said, "Wercome, my lovely Sakura." Kiku said as he gives her a kiss on her lips as (Name) giggles and then (Name) said, "Oh Kiku I was wondering if you can help my friends with this list of words." "Oh what is it, Sakura." Kiku said out of curiosity and (Name) said, "Well, they want to know of what their nicknames is in Japanese so they can have that as their nickname." "Oh sure I can herp you with that, but why don't we head to our room then, Sakura." Kiku said as (Name) nods her head and follows Kiku to their room.

They walked through the hallway and made it to their room as Kiku opens the door as he allows (Name) to in first into their room as Kiku follow, but (Name) hear or notice that Kiku had locked the door, and the Kiku said, "Okay so just hand me the list, I'll tell them to you, then you can write them down and then repeat the words to me, Sakura." "Okay Kiku." (Name) said as they go to the bed and (Name) grabs a piece of paper and a pen. They both sit down on the bed and then Kiku sits across from (Name); then he starts to read off the list as he said, "Okay the first one is Strawberry and in Japanese that would be 'Ichigo.'" (Name) writes it down and then said, "Ichigo." "Good, now the next one is Rose rike the frower and in Japanese that would be, 'Rōzu.'" Kiku said and (Name) writes it down again as she said, "Rōzu." "Very good, now the next one is Chocorate and in Japanese that would be 'Bara.'" Kiku said and (Name) wrote it down as she said, "Bara." "Great, and now for the next one I'm going to say it Japanese and see if you can figure it out, Sakura." Kiku said as (Name) nods her head since she has lived with Kiku for a long she practically knows almost every Japanese sentence and Kiku then said, "Excerrent, now it's a sentence so what it is in Japanese it is, 'Watashi wa anata o aishi, watashi wa anata ga watashi ni ai o tsukuritai.'" "I love you and I want you to make love to me." (Name) said and before she could write it down, she realize of what she just said as she blushes a crimson color, and looks at Kiku as he was a a few inches away from her lips.

(Name) then saw the door as she decides to make a break for it, but when she tries to open the door, it was lock, and (Name) tries to get the door open, but doesn't notice Kiku walking towards her. (Name) continues to get the door open, but it was too late when Kiku place his arms in between (Name) as (Name) turns around to see Kiku with lust in his eyes, and Kiku said as he leans in close to (Name), "Sakura, you've been teasing me for many years and now I'm going to craim you mine." Before (name) could say anything, Kiku places his lips on (Name)'s lips as her (e/c) eyes widen, as she starts to struggle, and try to push Kiku off of her, but only to have her wrist grabbed and pinned over her head.

Kiku then uses his free hand in placing his hand on the back on (Name)'s head and deepens the kiss as he licks her bottom lips. (Name) moans in the kiss as Kiku took this as an advantage and push his tongue into her mouth. (Name)'s struggles slowly comes to a stop as she closes her (e/c) eyes and kisses Kiku back. Kiku smirks in the kiss as they have a little tongue battle and Kiku won as (Name) starts to moan in the kiss and he makes sure that nothing was left untouched. Kiku then pulls away from (Name) as he lets go of her wrist, then Kiku picks (Name) up bridal style as he walks over to bed, and then sets (Name) down gently on their bed. Kiku then climbs on top of (Name) as he straddles her legs, so she couldn't get away, and then Kiku starts to take off his clothes as well was (Name)'s (f/c) kimono.

(Name) then covers her herself by crossing her arms across her breast and then Kiku smiles as he grabs her hands in pulling them away as he kisses her hand and said, "Don't hide yourself from me , my Beautifur Sakura." (Name) blushes a crimson color and then Kiku leans down to (Name)'s neck as he starts to kiss down her neck. (Name) squirms as Kiku kisses down her neck and then he heard (Name) moan as he found her sensitive spot. Kiku then starts to lick, suck, and nip at her neck as (Name) moans his name. Kiku smirk s against her neck as he then pulls away from her neck as it left a purple bruise on her neck and Kiku goes back in kissing down (Name)'s neck to her collar bone, and then to her breast. Kiku pulls away and then starts to lick and suck on her breast as Kiku massages her other breast with his hand. (Name) squirms and moans as Kiku was teasing her.

(Name) couldn't take it any more as Kiku switches sides and does the same again as (Name) then said, "K-Kiku, s-stop teasing me." "No I think not, my dear Sakura." Kiku said as he pulls away as he then Kiku starts to kiss down her stomach and then he starts play with her fold with his fingers as (Name) squirms and moans. Kiku goes down to her fold and gives it a slow lick as he pulls his fingers away. (Name) moans very moans as she jumps at that moment as Kiku pushes his tongue into (Name)'s entrance. (Name) gasped very hard as she felt Kiku's tongue inside of her as she squirm and moans in the process. Just as when (Name) felt a knot in her stomach, she comes as she moans a high pitch sound, and Kiku drinks every last bit of her as Kiku then pulls away and looks at (Name) as he said, "You taste so delicious, my beautifur Sakura." Kiku then licks his fingers with his tongue as he stares right into (Name)'s (e/c) eyes as she shivers and then Kiku pushes his fingers into her entrance one finger at a time. Kiku make a scissor motion and thrust his fingers in finding her sweet spot. (Name) moans and then screams, "THERE KIKU, D-DO IT AGAIN!" Kiku smiles as he knew that he found her sweet spot and he then pulls out his fingers as he gives them a slow lick like a cat as he stares at (Name).

Kiku then positions himself at (Name)'s entrance, carefully pushes into her as she moans in both pain and pleasure, and then Kiku waited for (Name) to adjust. (Name0 moans in pleasure in letting Kiku know that she was ready and Kiku then starts to thrust into (Name)'s entrance as (name) moans in pleasure. After a few times of kiku thrusting into (Name), (Name) screams at his name as Kiku knew that he has found her sweet spot as Kiku said, "Excerrent, now scream my name so everyone wirr know of who you berong to, my beautifur Sakura." (Name) complied as she screams Kiku's name like a sutra as Kiku was saying (Name)'s name like a mantra. Within a few more minutes, (Name) then said, "K-kiku I-I'm about to…" "I know ret's do it together, my Beautifur Sakura." Kiku said as then they both screamed at both of their names and then Kiku goes down in giving (Name) a slow lick on her cheek as he then whispers in her ear, "Don't think that I'm done yet, my beautifur Sakura, because you still need become a part of me." (Name) had no idea of what Kiku was talking about until he opens his mouth as wide as he could as he gently clamps his mouth around (Name)'s head as he starts to push (name) into his further to the back of his throat.

(Name) was at first scared, but she knew that she trusts Kiku as she starts entering the back of his throat, and she blushes and moans as it felt like getting hugs and kisses; also to make more pleasurable for kiku (Name) starts to struggle as she could Kiku moaning now. Kiku moans as he continues to swallow (Name) and he was up to her waist as he felt (Name) starting to enter his stomach. (Name) continues to go down as she felt an opening, she knew that it was his stomach as she starts to enter inside if his stomach, and she starts to curl up into a ball. Kiku was now up to her legs and feet as he swallows them hard; then after a few swallows on her legs. He was a t her feet as he gently pushes them into his mouth and gives a hard swallow as he closes his mouth. Kiku sighs in relief, lays on his sides, and then pats his stomach as he then said, "Are you comfortabre in there, my Beautifur Sakura?" (Name) was completely curled up into a ball as her legs and feet finally enter inside of Kiku as she was curled up into a ball. (Name) then felt Kiku pat his stomach and heard said that as (Name) then said, "Yes I am comfortable in here Kiku and I want to stay in here whenever we go to sleep together, no more like I want to be in here every day when I want to feel closer or you want to feel not empty inside." (Name) snuggles against his stomach muscle after she said that and Kiku said, "Excerrent, but for now ret's rest, my beautifur Sakura. I rove you and Good night, my beautifur Sakura." "Okay Kiku, I love you too and good night Kiku." (Name) said as they both fell asleep for the rest of the night.

~THE END~


	36. Chapter 36

Meeting under the Sakura (request)

JapnaxReader

Ch.2

As Kuro and (Name) walk to the airline, (Name) saw Alfred and Im in another line over and then Kuro and (Name) put their suitcases in the ramp and head for their airplane. (Name) and Kuro went through the security guards on the metal detector and once they were done they went on ahead to their flight as they gave them their tickets. They went through the hallway and got in the airplane and sat in their seats as (Name) sat near the window and Kuro sat next to her. Within a few more minutes the airplane starts to take off as it starts to move. The airplane then was on the runaway and then starts to take off.

The flight was about nine hours long, the airplane started to land then Kuro said, "My famiry is picking us up, (Name)." "Okay Kuro." (Name) said as the airplane lands on the runaway. Once the plane lands and comes to a complete stop, (Name) and Kuro gets out of their seats and gets out of the airplane. They go to the terminal in getting their suitcases and as they did (Name) could have sworn that she saw someone that looked like Kuro. (Name) shook it off as she gets her suitcases and Kuro grabs his suitcase. (name) and kuro then head to the lobby as she saw a sign that said, '(Name) Jones and Honda Kuro.' When they got to them they said, "Welcome (name) Jones to Japan, hope you enjoy your stay." "I will thank you um…" (Name) said as she realizes that she doesn't even know their names and Kuro said, "(Name) don't you remember I told you about them in class, Tai is 2P!South Korea, Mei Ren or 2P!Taiwan, Tei is 2P!North Korea, Shang is 2P!Thairand, and Shan Yu is 2P!Veitnam." "Oh yes I remember now." (Name) and then everyone headed out of the lobby and they got into a bus like van.

The drive was about twenty minutes and they arrive to a mansion as Tai parks the van in the driveway, once it was parked, everyone climbed out of the bus van, and Tei and Shang got (Name)'s suitcases and Kuro carries his suitcase as Mei Ren said, "Come on I'll show where you'll be staying for the year." "Oh okay." (Name) said as she follows her into the house and then came to first room and Mei Ren said, "Even though this is my room, but we add another bed so then you'll be sleeping with me." "Okay then." (Name) said and then Tei and Shang brought in (Name)'s things. (Name) then starts to unpack her stuff in putting them in the right side of her drawer and closet and then Mei Ren said, "Do you have any kimonos, (Name)?" "Kimonos, no I don't think so, why?" (Name) said as she sets up her laptop on the desk next to Mei Ren's laptop and then Mei Ren said, "Well just have to shopping then because there is a festival going on tonight." "Oh I didn't know that." (Name) said and Mey ren said, "Well we better go shopping then." (Name) was surprised as she follows Mei Ren as she went to tell Kuro of what's going on and then Kuro said, "Okay, but don't rose her, I don't need to be bramed for rosing someone." "Okay Kuro I get it." Mei Ren said and went towards the door with (Name).

They started to walk and Mei Ren said "It would better if we walk so then you can see the sites." "Okay, but I have a question what are the others 1P I know about Kuro, but I don't know of the others." (Name) said and then Mei Ren said, "Well for myself there is 1P!Taiwan who is Mei Mei, 1P!Thailand is Lang, 1P!South Korea which you probably known as Im Wong Soo, 1P!North Korea is Kai, 1P!Veitnam is Hano, 1P!Hong Kong is Lei, and there is 1P!China is Yao Wang." (Name) made an 'o' expression and then they stopped at a vendor of kimonos and Mei Ren said, "We'll try here first, (Name)." "Okay Mei Ren." (Name) said and they looked around at the kimonos and (Name) finds a (f/c) with (designs of your own idea) and (Name) said, "How about this one, Mei Ren?" "That looks great." Mei Ren said and (Name) said, "How many do you think I need to get, Mei Ren?" "I say about a few more." Mei Ren said as she helps in picking some out.

Within a few more minutes, (Name) got a least eight different kimonos, and head for home. Mei Ren lead (Name) to home and when they arrive Mei Ren helped (Name) in hanging her Kimonos up in the closet. After everything was all settle (Name) said, "I'm gong to rest for a bit, Mei Ren." "Okay I'll wake you when it's time for the festival." Mei Ren said as she leaves the room and (Name) goes to sleep as she was being careful in not hurting herself in the process from Fernando before they left and (Name) then closes her (e/c) eyes and goes to sleep

~Time Skip to gold fish swimming across the screen~

(Name) woke up a few hours later and then as she was getting up the door opens in revealing Mei Ren as she said, "Oh good I was just about to wake up and it's time to get ready for the festival." (Name) looks outside to see that it already dark outside and (Name) gets out of bed very carefully in not hurting herself in the process. Mei Ren helped her to choose which kimono for to wear as (Name) was getting her clothes off and then Mei Ren pulls out a (f/c) kimono with (design of your own). (Name) came over to Mei Ren as Mei Ren helps to slip the Kimono on, Mei Ren notices the bandage on (Name), and Mei Ren knew what it was from since Kuro had told them while (Name) was asleep. Mei Ren helped in tying the sash and Mei Ren helped (Name) with the tabi socks and the geta sandals.

Once (Name) was all set for the festival, Mei Ren lead (Name) around for a bit so she could get used to it, and when (Name) was used to it, Mei Ren brought (Name) down the stairs to show the others. Everyone was surprise of her outfit and Kuro said, "You ready to go, (Name)." "Of course, Kuro." (Name) said and then everyone started to go outside for the festival at the park.

When they got there were children, teenagers, and adults at the festival either wearing normal clothes or kimonos. (Name) was pretty surprised of the festival of what there and then Kuro said, "(Name) you're going to be with me, since this is your first time here at a festivar, and I don't want you to get rost here on your first night here in Japan." "Thank you Kuro and if we happened to get lost where you would want me to be at." (Name) said and Kuro then started to think and then said, "You see that Sakura tree over there in the back that's where you can go if we get separated, (Name)." (Name) nods her head in understanding him and then they went their separate ways as (Name) and Kuro went into the festival to have some fun.

~Time Skip to Sakura peddles falling down across the screen~

It got more crowded at the festival, but (Name) and Kuro were having fun at the festival, and then when they were looking around (Name) could have sworn that she saw someone that looked like Kuro, but wasn't sure about it. (Name) went to say something Kuro wasn't with her anymore , so she first tries to look around till she found him and went walking towards him to the Sakura tree that Kuro told her to wait, so they both got to the Sakura tree (Name) said, "There you are Kuro." But when he turned around his eyes wasn't red it was brown and (Name) said, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I know," "It's aright, you wouldn't happen to be Arfred's sister (Name) Jones wourdn't you." The man said and (Name) said, "Yes, but how do you know him?" "I'm Honda Kiku also known as Japan and I welcome you to my home." Kiku said as he bows and (Name) said as she bows back, "Oh it's nice to meet you Mr. Honda." "Oh prease you can carr me Kiku, its sounds to formar from sister of arfred." Kiku said as he stands back up and (Name) does the same and Kiku lead name to a bench under the Sakura tree. They sat on bench and (Name) said, "Well all I can say your home is beautiful here." Befire Kiku could say anything someone covered (Name) eyes as a very familiar voice said, "Guess who?" "Alfred!" (Name) said as his hands moves and Alfred gives her a hug and then Alfred said, "What happened I thought Kuro was supposed to take care of you?" "We sort of got separated and I ran into Kiku." (Name) said and Alfred said, "Well that is understandable." "Hord on you said, 'Kuro' didn't you." (Name) nods her and Kiku said, "That's my 2P and-" "I know he goes our academy and let's just say it's a long story of how I met them as well." (Name) said as she laughs a little and then she then suddenly felt dizzy and Alfred said, "Well I better get going Im is probably wondering where I went to." "Alright see you later, Alfred." (Name) said and Alfred runs off in looking for Im most likely and then (Name) hears Kiku said, "Is there something wrong, (Name)?" "Just a dizzy spell is all." (Name) said as went to get but then was consumed by darkness as she hears Kiku screaming her name.

~Time Skip to balloons going across the screen~

(Name) wakes up in unfamiliar room and then she notices that she was wearing a (f/c) pajama and she also notice that the bandage on their back was changes and there was any blood coming out. The door opens in revealing Kiku as he said, "Oh good your awake, (Name)." "What happened?" (Name) said and Kiku said, "You passed out from blood on the cut on your back and my guess is you got in confrict with Fernando Vargas also known as 2P!Itary and I brought you to my place." (Name) didn't say anything until she heard a new voice saying, "Oh the bella is-a awake." Before (Name) could say anything she was tackle down by someone who sounds like Fernando, but a lot nicer as she said, "Who-who are you?" "ITALY GET OFF HER THIS INSTANCE!" Another voice came in and it sounded like Victor and when she looked up he saw a person that looked like Victor and then three more people came in one looked like Alejandro, one looked like Gillian, and the last one looked like Roberto. The one that looked like Fernando got off of (Name) as he said as he immediately gets off of her, "Oh I'm-a so sorry, bella, please-a forgive." "It's okay no needed to cry." (Name) said as she tries to calm him down and then the one look like Alejandro said, "Sorry about mi idiota fratello, ragazza." "It's okay, really." (Name) said and then the one looked like Gillian said, "Kesesesese, so is this frau, bruder." "Well my name is-" (Name) was cut off by the one who looks like Roberto as he said, "Hola I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and what is your name?" "Well I'm (Name) Jones, it's nice to meet you, but can know your names." (Name) said and Antonio said, "Well you know my name, but I'm also known as Spain and Kiku's name. The twins, the one with light brown hair and curl to the right are Feliciano Vargas also known as North Italy and the one with dark brown hair and curl to the left is Lovino or Lovi also known as South Italy or Romano and you already know Ludwig and Gilbert." After Antonio had introduced everyone suddenly a yellow appeared on top of Gilbert's head and (Name) said, "Gilbird!" "Ja, Mein avesome friend, Gilbird." Gilbert said as he laughs a little and then Kiku said, "Okay (Name) can you terr us of how you got in a confrict with Fernando Vargas and the other 2Ps." (Name) nodded and explained everything from the very beginning and Ludwig said, "Vell that explains vhy the 2P!Allies or the 2P!Axis haven't attack us at all." "Yes because I'm friends with them, well the 2P!Axis was a mix up that never should have happened at all." (Name) said and Feliciano said as he cries, "Th-That's-a terrible, bella." "Not really Feliciano once you get to known especially Fernando for most of his life I've been on his good side and I've seen his bad side several times if nothing was done right." (Name) said and shivers when she mentioned about his bad side and Gilbert said, "So basically your Fernando's little doll or play thing." At that moment, (Name) snaps as she yells, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT THEY HAVE DONE FOR ME WHEN I WAS IN TROUBLE, SO DO GO SAYING THINGS UNNESSARY!" Everyone was surprised at this and Gilbert was practically hiding behind Ludwig as well as the twins hiding behind Antonio.

Kiku understood of what she meant as he was reading her mood and Kiku said, "(Name) I understand you feeling it's like with my 2P, when he was born it was made during my war with my older brother China known as Yao Wang, and after that happened I herped everyone after words, but at one point I couldn't contror it and we actuarry sprit as two separate peopre." (Name) looks at Kiku unsure of what he meant at first, but she did understood what he meant and (Name) said, "Now you understand what I mean and even though Fernando like to be around, he has often told me things that I didn't know of and he has taken care of me in every step of the way for." Kiku nodded his head and the others came out of hiding and (Name) said smiling, "Also I'm sorry for screaming like that, I just don't like it when people or nations talk about my friends like that." "That's understandable; I wouldn't like it when someone talks about mi Feliciano and mi Lovi in a bad way." Antonio said with a creepy smile that made (Name) hide behind Kiku and Antonio laughs and said, "It's okay (Name), I know you had a right to scream so I forgive for this one time." "Okay Antonio." (Name) said and then (Name) just remembered something as she said, "Oh no Fernando was supposed to call Kuro in wondering if I was doing alright and now I'm pretty sure that-" she was cut off my her cell phone ringing and a very recognized one and (Name) said, "It's Fernando, I have to take his call." Everyone nodded their head and (Name) answer the phone as she said, "Hello Fernando?" the next thing she knew was Fernando shouting in Italian making her pull the phone away for a bit and then she puts the phone to ear as she said, "Fernando, I'm fine really. Yes, I'm with Kiku and…okay calm down. Well it got crowded and Kuro and I got separated; then Kuro told me before we got separated to go to a Sakura tree. When I went to Sakura tree I thought I found Kuro and ran into Kiku and my brother Alfred. Yes, I understand, but…I understand I'll see you then. Bye." Everyone was wondering of what happened and (Name) said, "Fernando wasn't happy in finding out that Kuro lost me on my first night here and now Fernando is going to be coming here in a few weeks, but he said that I can stay with you guys till he gets here." "I'm-a surprised that you can handle him, bella, even though he is my 2P self." Feliciano said and (Name) said, with a smile, "It's like I said, 'just got to stay on his good side', but now I'm probably going to see his bad side because of what happened." "So what-a do you want to do now, ragazza, its afternoon right now." Lovino said and before (Name) could say anything her stomach growls as she blushes in embarrassment and Kiku said, "I'rr take it that you're hungry, hai, and since you're here for study aboard from I heard from my brother I'rr make some of my cuisines." "Thank you Kiku." (Name) said and she goes to get up and Kiku then said "I had my sister Mei Mei arso known as Taiwan brought in some of her crothes to wear for the mean time." 'Oh thank you, Kiku." (Name) said and everyone left the room in leaving her some privacy so she could get dress.

After she got dressed, she wore a (f/c) kimono with (design of your own), she got out of guest room, and went to walk around for a bit until she went outside as she looked around his garden. She then sat down on a stone bench and watching the koi swim around in the pond. As she was getting relaxed, she then heard someone calling for name as she saw that it was Kiku as he walks over to her and (name) said, "Oh hey Kiku, you doing okay." "Werr I went to check on you and you reft the room so I was rooking for and here I am." Kiku said and (name) couldn't help, but a laugh a little as she said, "Sorry I just wanted to look around for a bit." "It's okay (Name) and whire you were getting changed Kuro came by in dropping your two suitcases off for you. So I had one of my brothers take them into the guest room for me." Kiku said and (Name) smiles and then before Kiku could say anything someone screams as the person said, "AIYA! She is so cute, Kiku, aru." The next thing (Name) knew was she was being picked up by someone as whoever it was starts to spin her around and (Name) kind of screams in shock and surprise as Kiku said, "Yao, put (Name) down now." "Oh, but she is so cute like a little panda or a Hello kitty doll." Yao said as he stops spinning her around and (Name) got a better look at him and he looked like her friend Zio so (Name) said, "You must Yao Wang, my friend Zio and Kuro told me about you." Kiku face palmed himself in realizing that (Name) had mention about the 2Ps and Yao had a shock on his face and Yao said, "How does she know of our 2Ps, Kiku, aru?" "Oh that's simple, Yao, I'm actually friends with them, and they go to me and my Brother Alfred's school." (Name) said and Yao said, "Oh so your Alfred's little sister I heard about from Im and I have one thing to say about that, aru" (Name) was scared of what was going to happen and then Yao pulls her into a hug and said, "Your just so cute, aru!" (Name) squeals as she tries to get out of his grip and Kiku was surprised by this as Yao continues to hug (Name) and finally lets go of (Name) as she then bumps into someone else as she said, "Oh I'm sorry." Before she got a look of who it was, she picked up into a hug and said, "How are you doing, my little sunflower?" "Vanya, I've been doing good, and I'm here for study aboard with my friend Kuro, but we got separated last night and Fernando wasn't really happy, so he's coming in a few weeks to come down here." (Name) said and Vanya laughs as he said, "I guess Fernando is just worry for you is all, since you are the only you who can handle him, da." "Da." (Name) said and Kiku was surprised by this as well as Yao as them both said, "How do you know about (Name) and Fernando, Ivan?(,aru?)" "Just a guest." Ivan said plain and simple and (Name) laughs as the other two were just surprised.

Ivan puts her down and Ivan then said, "Well I better get before my partner finds out where I disappeared to?" "Who is you your partner for study aboard, Vanya?" (Name) said and Ivan said, "I'll give you one guess." "The Baltic states." (Name) said and Ivan nod s his head and said, "Yes, but which one, sunflower." (Name) had to think on that one since she had one in three chances on this one and then she said, "Lithuania." "You got it, sunflower, and keep me updated on things of how is everything doing, da." "Da." Ivan chuckles as (Name) laughs a little and Ivan went on his way back to Lithuania also known as Toris and (Name) said, "Tell everyone that I said 'hi' for me." "Will do, sunflower." Ivan said as he walks further away down the street. Yao and Kiku smiles as (Name) watches Ivan walked on till he was out of site and Kiku said, "Werr, (Name) rets head on inside, lunch should be ready now." "Okay Kiku." (Name) said as Yao follows them back to Kiku's house.

Once they got inside, Yao, Kiku, and (Name) sat the table after Kiku set the table up with food of different types of sushi. Kiku then teaches (Name) in how to use a chopsticks and Yao said, "Kiku, I thought you don't like people being in your personal space, aru." "I'm just teaching her on how to use a chopstick, Yao." Kiku said as he continues in helping (Name) out until she got the hang of it and she then went to pick one of the sushi and then Kiku said, "Now, (Name) with sushi you can dip them in soy sauce in the small next to the dish, but when there is a small one you out the whole thing in your mouth, but if it's a bit bigger, you a bite out of it, and then after eating that piece you eat the other half of it." "Okay Kiku." (Name) said and used her chopsticks in picking up one of the sushi that had rice rolled up in seaweed with avocado, crab, and sliced cucumbers. (Name) dipped the sushi in the soy sauces and then she puts it in her mouth as she starts to eat it. After she swallows it (Name) said, "It's delicious Kiku." "I'm grad you rike, herp as much as you want." Kiku said with a smile which surprises Yao as he said to himself, 'I never seen kiku smile like that before, aru.' (Name) smiles as she nods her head and continues to eat.

~Time skip to Sakura blossom going across the screen~

After lunch, Yao and (Name) clean the dishes, and then while they were finishing the last bit Yao said, "You know (Name) Kiku has never smiled like that in such a long time, aru." "Huh what do you mean?" (Name) said as she hands him the last dish and Yao said, "He hasn't smiled like that since America and England had come into his life, aru." "So you're saying that I'm special to him, but I'm…" (Name) said as she trails off since she was with Fernando and Yao said, "I know that you're with Fernando, but maybe that you and Kiku can just be friends, and I'm sure his okay with that, aru." "Yeah his okay with me in having friends, but he's not okay if someone tries to make a move on me. He already got Victor for trying before and gave him a scar on his arm." (Name) said as she shivers a little in remembering that moment and Yao smiles as he said, "So I guess you stay on his good side every time, huh, aru." "Yep, its better then ending up of what happens to the others who get on his bad side, but luckily Fernando doesn't let me see of what he does to them, and it's because he doesn't want me to be scared of him, but it's when he pops out of nowhere that's when he scares me." (Name) said with a smile and Yao smiles as well, but unaware of the two Kiku heard the whole thing as he goes to his room.

(Name) went out to his garden and Yao went to check on Kiku to see if he was doing okay. (Name) went sit under a Sakura tree that in his garden and when she went to sit down her cell phone ring and it was Fernando so (Name) answers it as she said, "Hello? Hey Fernando, how you been?" *Giggles* "Well how was I supposed to know you were going say the same thing." *Giggles* "Yes Kiku has been taking care of me as well as his older brother Yao. He just came over today to check on Kiku and Ivan came over to see me. Really? You mean it. Of course, I'll let him know. Thank you Fernando. I can't wait to see you soon. Bye." (Name) said and she runs inside in trying to look for Kiku and Yao to tell them the good news. As she was looking for them, but then bumps into someone around the corner, and it turned out to be Yao and (Name) said, "Yao, where's Kiku I got news from Fernando about something really important, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone even Kiku." "Okay I promise and Kiku is in his room right now, but we can head to his garden for some privacy, aru." Yao said and the two went outside to Kiku's garden.

Once they were outside, (Name) and Yao were sitting on the bench, and then (Name) said, "Fernando called me in wondering on how are things going between me and Kiku, then I told him about you and Ivan coming by, and then Fernando said this, 'Since you're going to be staying with Kiku, I want you to have him as your lover if something happens like if I have to go to another country or something. So I give the few weeks before I arrive in having Kiku as your lover and Yao can be your friend as well.' That's what he said and I have a few weeks for Kiku to fall in love with me." "That's great (Name), but what will happen if Kiku doesn't fall in with you, aru." Yao said and (Name) said, "I don't know he didn't tell me, he'll probably tell me, when he arrives." "Well don't worry; I'm sure that everything will work out in the end, aru." Yao said as he places his hand on her shoulder and (Name) smiles as (Name) said, "Thanks Yao." "You're welcome (Name), aru." Yao said with a smile and then Yao said, "I have to go now, I just came by for a visit to check on some things, but it was nice meeting you (Name), aru." "Okay and I'll keep you updated on how are things are doing." (Name) said as they both give each other a hug and then pull away from one another as Yao lives Kiku's garden to head on back home in China.

After Yao was gone, (Name) went to check to see on how was Kiku was doing, but the problem was she didn't know where his room was, so she looked around in trying to find his room, and then she finally finds it as she knocks on the door as she heard, "You can come in, (Name)." (Name) opens the door as she saw many anime stuff and Kiku said, "This is my anime room." (Name) was surprised and then she said, "Where you the one that made the designs for the Kingdom Hearts game series?" "Yes, I worked with the owner and the designers of the game." Kiku said as he smiles yet again and then (Name) said, "Oh so what anime are you watching?" "Actuarry I'm making a series about us and called it Hetaria, and the series follow Axis Power, Worrd Series, and Beautifur Worrd." Kiku said as he smiles and (Name) smiles as he then said, "I actuarry need herp in making some cospray and I was wondering if you courd moder for me." "Um sure, I don't mind that." (Name) said as she blushes a crimson color and then Kiku then leads (Name) to another room as they leave his anime room.

Kiku stopped at another door and opens it in revealing a room with many clothing racks and fabric wraps as the two walk in, (Name) hears a very familiar Italian accent as he said, "(Name), how are you-a been doing?" "A-Alejandro, wh-wh-wh- I don't-" (Name) said in shock in seeing Alejandro, Fernando's twin brother and Kiku said, "Sorry (Name), I forgot to terr you about Arejandro being my assistance of doing my cospray costumes." "I see, well I've been good and it's a big surprise to see you again." (Name) said with a smile in realizing of what going on now and then Alejandro said as he whispers in ear as Japan was getting stuff ready, "I-a already know of-a what happened with Kuro, fratello told-a me what happen, and he also said that-a while I'm here I watch you-a till he gets here, also he already knows about-a you helping out in being our modeler, (Name)." "Okay, I understand." (Name) said and then Kiku came back with the supplies as he said, "(Name) if you could stand on the stool there and we can get started." "So um whose character are we doing today, Kiku." (Name) said out of curiosity and then Kiku said, "Were doing a character from Sengoku Basara named Kasuga and you'rr need to take off your crothes for this." (Name) made a shock expression and also understood why Fernando was okay with this and then suddenly (Name) hears someone's…phone ringing and then Alejandro said, "Oh that's-a mi fratello right now." He then walks off for a moment and then comes back with his computer on the desk. He then clicks on something on the computer and then a familiar voice said, "It's-a about time, idiota." "Sorry fratello we-a had to get things ready for the cosplay, that-a (Name) is going to be modeling us for." Alejandro said and (Name) knew who it was as she hiding for a moment underneath the fabric, it was Fernando and Fernando said, "Well-a I'm ready to see mi bella." "Alright-a then we…where did she go." Alejandro said as he turns around to see (Name) was gone and Fernando was looking to see where was (Name) as he then notice the pile of fabrics were moving very slowly. Alejandro was looking and then Kiku notices the moving fabric as well and he gets Alejandro's attention by tapping on his shoulder as he points to the ground and then Alejandro gets in front of her. (Name) was only to be silly of how Fernando will react this time as she slowly crawls across the floor, but then she bumps into something, she then turns to left but bumps into something else, but bumps into something again, so (Name) reached under the fabric to feel of what it was she was bumping into, and she felt of what it felt like a pair of legs. So (Name) peaks through the fabric, but only to grab by Alejandro as he said, "Found you, (Name)." (Name) was laughing as she got out of the fabric on the floor and then she heard someone clear there throat. She turns to she Fernando on the computer as she said, "Hey Fernando, I guess you get to see me sooner than huh." "Actually mi bella, when I-a heard from Alejandro about making cosplay I-a ask him to ask you to help them out." Fernando said as (Name) blushes a crimson color and then Kiku said, "Werr are you ready, (Name)?" "Yep more than ready." (Name) said, but in her mind she was thinking, 'What is Fernando up to?' and (Name) then starts to get undress and ready to help them out as she stand son the stool and watch them to get ready with the fabrics.

~Time Skip of the fabrics rolling across the screen~

About few hours past as the two were putting the back fabric and putting the yellow spot design on it including the two fingered gloves and the stocking designs on the side of her hips. Kiku was then working on the wig and he would turn around to check on anything that need to done. Once Alejandra was done on pinning the fabric and surprising (Name) in not get pricked by any of the pins and then Kiku said, "Okay now we need to make the 'V' shape that down to her berry button." "Okay Kiku." Alejandro and then pulls out a cut tool for fabric as Alejandro said, "Don't-a move (Name)." (Name) nods her head and Alejandro then starts to cut the fabric. After of what it felt minutes it was actually in seconds Alejandro managed to get the 'V' shape without cutting her. Kiku then came over the wig that has blond hair which has long hair on both sides of the wig and has a spiked up part in front that goes to the right. Kiku then puts on the wig on top of head with wig cap to hold her (h/c) hair up and once he puts it on he hands some props of kunai knifes, then Kiku said, "Okay pose for me rike you're going to attack someone." (Name) made a stance and held the kunai knifes in her hand in ready to attack and then Kiku and Alejandro started to take some picture and each time he took some he would say, "Okay change you position."

After about thirty pictures they had taken, Kiku had (Name) to get out of the costume and they were both sewing it up as (Name) got her clothes back and went over to the computer to talk to Fernando, but when she got over there, Fernando wasn't online anymore. (Name) still wondered of what was Fernando really thinking at that moment and then Kiku said, "Thanks for the herp (Name)" "Oh it was no trouble, Kiku." (Name) said and as she blushes then she realizes of what Fernando was planning that moment he was getting Kiku to get closer to her, and then Kiku said, "You can go wark around for a bit if you want." "No I'm fine Kiku." (Name) said and then Kiku nods his head as he smiles yet again.

The sewing took about 30 minutes and it was done, then for some reason Kiku was being quiet for some reason and (Name) said, "Hey Kiku are you okay." "Hmm yeah I'm fine, why do you say that." Kiku said as he was getting things together and then Kiku said, "Hey once we get things down, how about we watch some anime." "Sure I would love to do that." (Name) said as Kiku smile and (Name) started to believe of what Yao said before he left as she thought to herself, 'Maybe I am someone special for him.' Once Kiku was done, Alejandro said his goodbyes to them both as he head back to his rental home that was a few miles away and then (Name) and Kiku went back to his anime room as they both watched Black Butler. As (Name) was watching it she couldn't help of laughing of the moments in the series that was happening along with Kiku. As the episode was ending Kiku said, "Did you rike it?" "Yes I did, Kiku, I couldn't help but laugh at those parts." (Name) said as she smiles and they both went ion ahead and watched the next episode.

~Time Skip of anime characters going across the screen~

They got to watch all the episodes and then Kiku said, "Werr, I get dinner going, you read some of the mangas if you want, I'rr carr you when dinner is ready." "Okay." (Name) said as Kiku leaves the room and (Name) reads the manga about Black Butler that they just watched since Kiku had said while they were watching it that mangas and the series have different story lines. (Name) couldn't help but laugh at some the parts in the manga and then she heard Kiku said, "It's time to eat." (Name) put the manga back and heads to the dining room and then Kiku said as (Name) enter the dining room, "This dish that were having tonight is Kirimi with steam rice and kirimi is baiscarry fish firret." "Okay." (Name) said and she sits down and starts to eat with Kiku in using chopsticks. After they were done eating (Name) helped Kiku in cleaning the dishes and then Kiku showed (Name) were the bathroom was so she could take a shower.

After (Name) had taken her shower, she went to the guest room to sleep in the futon since it was starting to get late, but (Name) wondered in how things are going to end before Fernando gets here as she falls to sleep.

~Time skip Sakura peddles going across the screen~

About 2 weeks had past nothing has changed one bit, only that Kiku has been getting closer to (Name), but (Name) wasn't sure if it was the 'like like' or 'like' way, and in the meantime (Name) was in her room on her computer checking on her emails and others things. As she was checking the messages, someone was calling her on the computer, so she clicked on it, and on the screen appeared none than the 2P!Allies on six different screens as they said, "Hey (Name)!" "Hey guys, how you all doing?" (Name) said and then they said, "That's our line, (Name), but other than that doing good. What about you?" "I've been good me and Kiku are doing okay so far." (Name) said and then she just realized something she didn't tell them of what happened and the Oliver said, "Poppet, what do mean 'and Kiku' did something happen between you and Kuro?" "Oh that's right I forgot to tell you that Kuro and I got separated and I ran into my brother and Kiku, but I couldn't find Kuro, and Fernando wasn't too happy about it so he is letting me stay here at Kiku's place and also he is going to coming in a week or so to come by for me and then he and I made…a…deal." (Name) said as she laughs nervously, but then Zio said, "Even though he is my brother's 1P self, is he treating you nice." "Yes of course he is, in fact, he's going to teach some Japanese." (Name) said with a smile and then Jason, Michael, and Nikolai said together, "What kind of deal is it, (Name)?" (Name) knew that the three were angry since they didn't call by her nicknames and she said, "You can't tell anyone, but Fernando is allowing Kiku to become my lover if something happens to him like on business trip or something." (Name) was waiting for response from the others and they said, "That's great, (Name), sunflower, babe, maple leaf, poppet." "Thanks you guys." (Name) said and then she heard the front door open as she said, "Oh Kiku's back, I got to go guys." "Okay keep us updated (Name), sunflower, babe, maple leaf, poppet." They all said and logged out of their computers and went to go meet up with Kiku. When (Name) got to Kiku she said, "So how was everything, Kiku?" "Everything is aright, (Name), but thanks for asking me. So are you ready to rearn my ranguage." Kiku said and (Name) said, "More than anything, Kiku." Kiku then lead (Name) to his room and when they got there. Kiku opens the door and allowed (Name) to go inside first.

(Name) went inside as Kiku followed behind as Kiku closes the door and then (Name) sits down. Kiku sits across from (Name) then said, "(Name) we wirr start with some simprer words or sentences as we add our names into each of the sentence and with words I said, you repeat them and then, I'rr terr you of what they mean." "Okay Kiku." (Name) said as Kiku starts to think of some and then he said, "Kon'nichiwa watashi no namae wa Honda Kikudesu." "Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namea wa (Name) Jonesdesu." (Name) said with a little trouble, but she got the hang of it, and then Kiku said, "Very good and that means 'Hello, my name is…' and now for the next one, 'Dono y ni sure ba ii no?'" "Dono y ni sure ba ii no?" (Name) said and Kiku said, "Very good and that means, 'How do you do?' now the next one is, 'Ogenki desu ka?' "Ogenki desu ka?" (Name) said and then Kiku said, "Very good and that means, 'How are you?', but in Japan it means, 'Are you hearthy?' and now for the next one, 'Watashi wa jaijobuda yo.' "Watashi wa jaijobuda yo." (Name) said and Kiku said, "Very good and that means, 'I'm fine.' and now for the last one 'Aishite'ru, watashi no kisu.'" At first (Name) notice something in Kiku's voice like he was wanting something to happen so (Name) said, "Aishite'ru watashi no kisu." When (Name) said that, Kiku then leans towards to (Name) as he said, "Excerrent and the meaning of the sentence is, 'I rove you, kiss me.'" Before (Name) could say anything Kiku places his lips on her lips in making her blushes a crimson color as she then kisses him back as she falls backwards to the ground on her back. Kiku then pulls away from (Name) and he said, "I take it that you rove me, (Name), hai." "Hai Kiku." (Name) said with a smile on her face as well as Kiku and pulls (Name) back into another kiss as (Name) kisses him back as she thought to herself, 'I can't believe that he tricked me, but still…he is a good kisser.' Kiku then licks the bottom of her lips in making her moan as Kiku took advantage in pushing her tongue into her mouth. After a little tongue war, Kiku pulls away and said, "I arso heard that Fernando is arrowing me to be your rover." "How-How when did you-" (Name) was cut off by Kiku placing his finger on her lips and Kiku said, "You shourd know that nothing can get past by me, (Name)." (Name) shivered as his voice became more dark and husky and then he goes back in ravishing her body as he starts to attack her neck. (Name) moans in pure pleasure at this moment knowing now he was now Kiku's lover now and of Kiku's touches were much gentler than Fernando.

~Time Skip to Sakura peddles falling across the screen~

After their love making moment with their clothes scattered all over the place, and they slept in one another's arms. (Name)' phone started to ring in making (Name) wake as well as Kiku as he said, "Go answer it, it's probabry Fernando." Kiku said as he lets go of (Name) and she goes to look for her pants as it continues to ring. (Name) was able to find it and answer the phone as she said, "Hello? Hey Fernando, yes I'm sorry that it too so long for me to answer the phone. Yes I've been good, so has Kiku he's been taking good take of me." Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and (Name) said, "Oh Fernando hold on a second, someone's at the door." She set the phone down on the ground and quickly puts her clothes back on. Once her clothes was back on, she picks up the phone, the phone, went out of Kiku's room, and when she got to the front door. She opens it, but only to see as she almost drops her phone; it was none other than Fernando Vargas. Fernando smiles he hangs up his cell phone and (Name) does the same and Fernando then said, "What your-a not going to let me-a in, mi bella?" "Oh-oh sorry, please come in." (Name) said as she moves aside for him to come in and right on cue Kiku came out of his room with his clothes back on as he enters the living room and said, "(Name) who is it and-" kiku was cut off to see Fernando as well as he said, "It's nice to see you Fernando." "Your-a looking good as ever since you-a are Kuro's 1P." Fernando said with his signature smirk and then he starts to wrap his arm around (Name)'s waist and Fernando said, "As you-a probably know, mi bella, (Name), was-a only to supposed to stay till I arrived here, to keep her safe, si." "Hai, I understand, but I think (Name) and I have something to say." Kiku said and Fernando as he lets go of (Name) as she walks over to him and Kiku wraps his arms around her waist as (Name) blushes and kisses her cheek and said, "I'm (Name)'s rover and I rove her with arr of my heart." "It's true Fernando and I love him as I love you, Fernando." (Name) said with a smiles on her face and Fernando smiles as well as Fernando said, "Well I'm-a happy to hear that, so I-a will tell you this. I-a will be here in Japan for the year while (Name) is here for study aboard, but I will-a come by for a visit to check-a on mi bella." "Very werr, Fernando." Kiku said and Fernando walks over to (Name) and pulls (Name) out of Kiku's grip in giving her a passionate, lovely kiss which it was not like any other kiss he had given (Name) as she kisses him back and he pushes his tongue into her mouth in making her moan. Fernando then pulls away as he said, "I'll-a see you soon, mi bella." "Okay, I'll see you then, Fernando." (Name) said as Fernando starts to live Kiku's house and then Fernando said, "I'll-a be living with mi idiota fratello and you can count on it that, I'll -a be there when you start using (Name) as one of modelers." He then winks at (Name) as she blushes and shivers at the thought of it and Fernando leaves Kiku's house, leaving the two alone in the house, and Kiku then pulls (Name) around her waist and then whispers into her ear with a dark husky voice as he nibbles on her ear , "I think it's time I give a punishment for letting someone touch you like that." "Ah… wait Kiku-" (Name) said but was cut off as Kiku picks her bridal style and carries her off to his room as he starts to make a mess out of her and her screaming could be heard through the neighborhood and Fernando would come by almost every day to have his turn with (Name) or to have a threesome with (Name) and Kiku.

THE END


	37. Chapter 37

Meeting under the Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

Ch. 1

JapanxReader

Request

(Name) lives her brother Alfred F. Jones also known as America, (Name) was found by him when she was just left on his doorway outside and he practically raised her, and Alfred lets (Name) to call him big brother since he doesn't feel ready to be called a father like Arthur or England who raised Alfred when Arthur found him. (Name) also goes to the same academy as he does now along with her Uncle Matthew or Canada, Uncle Francis or France, Dad or Arthur or England, Alfred's two friends who are like (Name)'s big brothers to her Matthias or Denmark and Gilbert or Prussia and Gilbert allows her to play with Gilbird who is his pet bird, and her Guardian/Older Brother Ivan or Vanya or Russia in case Alfred isn't there to pick her up from after school if Alfred has football practice and sometimes his sisters Natalia or Belarus and Katsyu or Ukraine would always look out for her along with Toris or Lithuania, Eduard or Estonia, and or Latvia also known as the Baltic State would often hang out with her. In the Academy there are some of her relatives that teaches in her classes, one is Culture class who is Uncle Alistair or Scotland who is Arthur's older brothers, P.E. class is Gilbert's Younger brother Ludwig or Germany and an Uncle to (Name)

One day, during her Culture class along with her friends the Second players or 2P were talking about everyone's culture in their groups and in (Name)'s group were Nikolai or 2P!Russia, Zio or 2P!China, and Kuro or 2P!Japan. Nikolai and Zio had gotten done telling about their culture and it was Kuro as he starts telling (Name) about his culture and (Name) was really amazed by this. After he was done telling his culture, (Name) then said, "That's really neat, Kuro, do you have any relatives in your area?" "No, but some do come to visit, Zio is one of them, Leo is 2P!Hong Kong, Tai is 2P!South Korea, Mei Ren or 2P!Taiwan, Tei is 2P!North Korea, Shang is 2P!Thairand, and Shan Yu is 2P!Veitnam; also there is my 1P self his name is Honda Kiku also known as Japan, he comes by just to check on how are things doing." Kuro said and then their teacher Mr. Kirkland came in and which is also Arthur's older brother Alistair or Scotland and (Name)'s Uncle as he said, "Okay everyone I have a little surprise for you lads and lassies." Everyone starts to wonder of what the surprise is and then Mr. Kirkland said, "Well first pick yourself a partner and then I'll tell you." Before (Name) could do anything Kuro wraps his arms around her waist as he said in a teasing manner, "Mine." (Name) couldn't help but laugh a little as Nikolai partners up with Zio and then Mr. Kirkland said, "Okay now here is the surprise, you and your partner are going to decide of where you're going for study aboard for a year." Everyone was definitely surprise and then Kuro said, "I bet I know where my rittre Sakura wants to go." And right on cue Mr. Kirkland came by as he said, "So has the two of you decide of where to go?" "Yes and we're going to Kuro's home in Japan." (Name) said as Kuro smiles and Mr. Kirkland hands them a slip and a brochure about the trip as he goes to the next group.

After class was over, (Name) was then wondering on how her brother will react this as she was at her locker, as she was thinking she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, and she turns around to see her brother Alfred as he said, "I heard from Alistair about the study aboard trip an I'm okay with it." (Name) was surprised by this and then Alfred said, "I'm also going study aboard to Im's home in South Korea." Im Wong Soo also known as South Korea is a friend to Alfred as well for (Name) and then (Name) said, "Oh well to let you know Kuro is coming with me to Japan." "I know and I trust since he reminds me of someone that you'll be meeting soon." Alfred said which confuses (Name) and then Kuro came up and said, "(Name) just to ret you and your brother know that I'rr come by to pick you up tonight." "Okay Kuro thanks." (Name) said and then Alfred said, "Kuro, keep (Name) safe while she is staying with you." "I wirr, Arfred." Kuro said and left and then (Name) said, "So when are you leaving, Alfred?" "The same time as you are, (Name)." Alfred said and then gives her a hug and (Name) hugs him back.

(Name) and Alfred pull away go back to their separate ways to class as the bell then rings and (Name) went to catch up with Kuro. (Name) made to her way to class to P.E. and as she ran to class she turns at a corner and bumps into someone. Before (Name) could say anything she was picked up and tosses over, but she knew of who it was as (Name) said, "Jason Jones, you put me down this instance." "Oh, but Gilbert and Ludwig was wondering of where you were, so I decided to look for you, babe." Jason said as he starts to walk to the gym classroom with (Name) on his shoulder as (Name) laughs a little.

They both arrived in class just as Uncle Ludwig and her big brother Gilbert were about to start class and Jason said, "I found (Name)." "Good, (Name) you can go get change into your uniform." (Name) nods her head as Jason sets her down and heads into the gym locker as she gets changed. After she was done getting dress she wore a (f/c) shirt and (f/c) gym shorts, she went over to sit on the floor right next to her brother Gilbert as Ludwig said, "Okay today's activity is, tennis, so pick your partners for a double match up." Everyone got up in choosing there partner and before (Name) could get up. Gilbert grabs her in making her squeal a bit as Gilbert said, "You're going to be my awesome partner like me." (Name) laughs as she gave him a hug and Gilbert hugs her back. They both pulled away and went to the tennis court with the rest of her class. When they got there everyone got there tennis ball and rackets; then Ludwig pair everyone up with teams that they played against, so for (Name) and Gilbert they were against Jason and Kuro as the game started.

~Time Skip Tennis ball goes across the screen~

The game was tie 2-2 and it was Jason turn to serve, so Jason serves the ball as it goes over the net, Gilbert ran over as he hit the ball with his tennis racket, the ball goes back, Kuro goes over a bit as he hits the ball, but when Kuro did both (name) and Gilbert went after the ball, and collided their heads together as they miss the ball. Kuro and Jason won the game 3-2 and (Name) and Gilbert are just laughing when that happened as class ends.

Everyone went back to the gym locker room and got changed into their clothes. (Name) said her goodbyes to her friends and went out to meet up with her brother Alfred at the school gates. When (Name) got out of school, she finds instead of Alfred, it was her father, Arthur instead meaning that Alfred had football practice, and (Name) said, "Dad, how are you doing?" "I've been well, poppet, how was school?" Arthur said and (name) said, "It was good and guess what, Dad?" "What is it poppet?" Arthur said and (Name) said, "Alfred and I are going study aboard for our Culture Class trip and Kuro is going to show his hometown in Japan and Alfred is going to South Korea with Im." "That's great, poppet, Matthew told us that when he was in culture class he went to Francis's home town in France." "Wow that must have been fun." (Name) said as she follows Arthur to his car, they open the door, put on their seatbelt, and Arthur started his car as he pulls out of the parking lot and head home.

The drive home wasn't very far and once they got home after Arthur parks his car, (Name) unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car as she heads into the house. Once she got inside of the house she finds her Uncle Francis sitting on the chair and (Name) said, "Uncle Francis guess what?" "What is it, (Name)?" Francis said and (Name) said, "Alfred and I are going to study abroad for our Culture class." "That's great, (Name)." Francis said as he picks up (name) and gives her a hug as she laughs a little. Arthur had just walked in and Francis said, "So where is it that you are going to?" "I'm going to Japan with my friend Kuro." (Name) said very excited and Francis said, "That's great and where is Alfred going?" "Alfred is going to South Korea with Im." (Name) said very excited as Francis puts her down and Francis said, "That's great." (Name) smiles and goes upstairs and starts to pack her things, but while she was packing, she heard something hitting the window, and she went over to the window to see a very familiar figure as she opens the window she said, "Oliver what are doing here?" "I thought I came by to visit my favorite poppet, poppet." Oliver said as he enters (Name)'s room and gives (Name) a hug as she hugs him back, they both pulled away, and Oliver said, "I heard from Jason that you are going away for a while for study aboard with Kuro to Japan, poppet" "Yes that's right, Oliver." (Name) said and Oliver just smiles and said, "I hope you have a great time, poppet." "Oh Oliver, I'll be fine you don't have to worry about me since Kuro and his family is going to take care of me." (Name) said in trying to cheer him up and Oliver said, "I know that you'll be fine, it's just…that you will be gone for too long." Oliver was wanting to cry and (Name) then said, "Oliver its okay, don't cry and beside I was wondering if you could make me some me some of your cupcake and other pastries for the trip." "Really? Of course (Name), poppet." Oliver said and he hugs (Name) one last time and (Name) hugs him back.

As they pulled away Oliver goes out of the window and runs back to his home and starts to make his bake goods.

(Name) continued to pack up her stuff as she finished up in putting the last things in there and then she heard a knock as she said, "Come in." The door opened in revealing Alfred, Uncle Matthew, Father, and Uncle Francis and (Name) said, "I just got done packing." "Well we want to give you something before you go." Arthur said as he holds out a little box with a bow and (Name) walks over to them in wondering of what it is that they wanted to give them. She grabs the box when she close to them and she opens the box in revealing a golden heart shape locket. When she opened it, on the right side was a picture her family, but on the right side it was empty and Arthur said, "You can put a special someone that you will probably meet in Japan." "Thank you everyone." (Name) said as they gave her a group hug they pulled away as she puts on the locket. Everyone gave her a hug, left the room for a moment as they pulled away, then there was a knock on the window, she went over to let Oliver in as he carries a least four tamper wear and Oliver said, "I made them just for you, poppet." "Thanks Oliver." (Name) said and Oliver put the tamper wear in an extra suitcase that he brought in for the tamper wear and Oliver said, "Your welcome, poppet, and promise me that you'll write us every day of the day that happens with your time in Japan." "I do Oliver, don't worry about it." (Name) said and he finished putting the tamper wear in the suit case and gives her one last tight squeeze hug.

Oliver and (Name) pull away from one another and Oliver climbs out of the window and ran off for home. (Name) closed the window, locked it tight so she doesn't have any surprise guest like Fernando for example, but that it didn't as well as (Name) had hoped as she felt one arm around her waist and the other of his hand over her (e/c) eyes as she heard a very familiar Italian accent as he said, "Its so-a good to see you again, mi bella." "F-Fernando, wh-what are you doing here?" (Name) said nervously since Fernando was basically like stalker to her because no matter where she hide or anything he would still follow her, and then Fernando slowly licks her neck in making her shiver as he said, "You know, I'm-a going to-a feel pretty lonely when your-a gone, mi bella." "F-Fernando, s-stop just let me go, please." (Name) said as she tries to struggle out of his grip, but it was no use he was too strong, and then Fernando said, "Tell you what, mi bella, if you-a tell me where you're going then I'll leave you alone till you get back, mi bella." "I-I'm not going to tell you, now let me go." (Name) said as she tries to get out of his grip and then Fernando slip his arm through her (f/c) shirt till his hand gets to chin. He removed his hand from her eyes, turns her around so she was facing Fernando, his hand held her chin as the other wraps around her back, and Fernando said, "If you- don't tell me, then I-a can just take you-a right here, right now, mi bella." (Name) was terrified out of her wits since she knew Fernando was being serious, so she said, "J-Japan, that's where I'll be with Kuro and his family for a year." "See now that-a wasn't too hard, was it, mi bella." Fernando said as he lets go and then kisses (Name) on her lips and pulls away as he goes over to the window, unlocks it, opens the window, but before he leaves he said, "I'll see you soon, mi bella.", and Fernando jumps out of the window.

(Name) ran over to the window, shut it, and locked it tight before he tries to come back again. (Name) still remembers of how this all started in getting mixed up with Fernando which was the biggest mistake of her life of meeting with their gang name Axis who are Fernando, Victor, Kuro, Gillian, Roberto (A/N: I'm changing 2P!Spain's name to Roberto back to story), Alejandro, and there were the Allies who are Michael, Jason, Nikolai (A/N: I'm changing 2P!Russia to Nikolaiback to story), François, Oliver, and Zio; (name) should've listened to them, but her curiosity got to her on that one day.

~Flash Back to weapon of the 2P!Italy's knives ~

(Name) started to go the academy after Alfred had found her and when she got to class she introduced herself to the class and everything was alright. So when it was time for lunch, none of her relatives or her brother has the same lunch. So (Name) didn't know of who to sit with as she got (favorite lunch), but then she heard someone say, "Yo babe over here." She looked over to see a group of teenagers that looked like her brother and family, so she walked over them a little nervous, and sat between the two that look like her brother Alfred and her father Arthur, and (Name) said, "Um thanks for letting sit with you guys, I'm (Name) Jones, nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you, doll, I'm Jason Jones, the blond hair next to you is Oliver, the one in the Mountie outfit is my twin brother Michael, the man wearing the silver scarf is Nikolai, the man who always has a 'I don't care' look that François, and the one wearing the red hat and short hair that's Zio." Jason said and (Name) smiles and then when she was about to say something she notice another group of boys on the other side of the room and (Name) said, "Who are those on the other side of the room?" "Oh trust me, (Name); you don't want to meet them." François said and Nikolai said, "You better listen to him, sunflower, because if you ever go inches near the Axis they will break you in seconds." "Axis? What's that?" (Name) said a little confused and Zio said, "You know how in during WWII there were the Axis and Allies, so we have the Allies which is us and the Axis over there, aru." (Name) made an 'o' expression and Michael said, "Yeah basically and also if they know anything about you, maple leaf, you're dead." (Name) had this terrified expression as she goes pale and then Oliver said, "Oh now look at what you did you guys you made the poppet scared. Now poppet, to make it simple the one person you should stay away from is Fernando Vargas he is their leader of their group." "Fernando Vargas?" (Name) said and everyone nodded their head and they all start to eat.

~Time Skip to knives being thrown across the screen~

After lunch had ended they went their separate ways to their lockers, (Name) was just heading to her locker, when someone from behind picks her up, toss her over his shoulder, she looks to see Jason as she said, "Uh Jason what are you doing?" "You and me have P.E. together, doll." Jason said and (Name) then sauid, "Okay, but is it necessary to carry me like this." "Yes and besides I don't want you to get caught by the Axis." Jason said as they enter the gym and (Name) said, "That's true." Jason then puts her down and heads to the gym locker room in getting changed into her gym uniform.

After she got changed she bumps into someone as she said, "Oh I'm sorry." "Oh you must be the new student (Name) Jones, am I correct, Sakura." A teenager with black hair and red eyes said and (Name) had never seen him before, so (Name) knew he had to be part of the Axis as she said, "N-No, I'm (Fake Name), but who are you." "I'm Honda Kuro and I'm part of the Axis." Kuro said as he did a bow and (Name) said, "Well it was nice to meet you, but I must be going, bye." (Name) started to walk off, but Kuro grabs her wrist, and them above her head against the wall as he said, "You know, you are rearry bad at rying and you shourd know of what I do when peopre rie to me." (Name) was now terrified of what was going to happen so she tries to struggle in hoping to get out of his grip, but she couldn't get out of his grip, and (Name) could feel him leaning in closer. (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes as she shakes in fear and then she could feel his breath to her ear as he said, "Just kidding, (Name)." (Name) opens her (e/c) eyes to see Kuro backing away from (Name) as he lets go of her wrist and she turns around to see him just smiling at (Name). (Name) was about to say something when a very familiar person said, "Kuro what are you doing here?!" "Why herro, Jason how are things doing for you?" Kuro said in sarcastic way and Jason was furious, but he knew that he couldn't do anything, because if Fernando finds out of what had happened to Kuro then he would come after them and (Name) as well. So Kuro walks past him and once he was gone, Jason then said, "(Name), are you all right?" "Y-Yes, I'm fine he just scared me is all, he didn't do anything honest." (Name) said as she walks over to him and Jason leads her out of the locker room and went into the gym and went to sit in their spots which (Name) was next to her brother Gilbert and Gilbert said, "I vas getting vorried so I had Jason go check on you." "Thank you, Gilbert." (Name) said and Gilbert smiles at her as the class start when Ludwig came into class.

~Time skip to more knives being tossed across the screen~

P.E. ended without any problems, and it was study hall so (Name) left the gym floor to get changed back into her uniform, and once she done getting change she got out of the gym as she heads to her locker out of the gym. As she was heading to her locker, she kept on thinking of who else will she run into, but as she was thinking she bumps into two more people as she said, "Oh sorry about that." "Oh I don't-a think I've seen you before, bella, right Gillian." She looks up to see someone that looked like her brother Gilbert and a boy that looked like Lovino and the teenager name Gillian said, "Yes, you must be the new student (Name) Jones, ja." "Um…you're not Fernando are you?" (Name) said very nervous and the Lovino look alike said, "No no no, but that is mi fratello, I'm Alejandro Vargas." (Name) was now scared she just meet Fernando's brother so she said, "Well, I must be going now, I have class to go, so see ya later." "Hold on, (Name) mi fratello wants to meet you." Alejandro said as he grabs onto her shoulder as well Gillian and (Name) tries to get out of their grips and then very familiar Russian came up as he said, "There you are (Name) I've been looking for you." "Hey Nikolai, sorry, but these two were having to me to go see Fernando." (Name) said as the two grew pale as white sheets and Nikolai said, "Oh really then…" before Nikolai could say anything the two ran as fast as they could and Nikolai said, "Are you all right, sunflower?" "I'm not sure now, it seem Fernando knows about me now." (Name) said and Nikolai said, "I know the perfect place to go follow me, da." "Okay then." (Name) said as she follows Nikolai and then leads them outside of the school yard. (Name) still didn't know of where she was going till Nikolai said, "Were here, sunflower." (Name) stops to see a sunflower field and then Nikolai drags (Name) in the field for about a few minutes or so; then stops. (Name) didn't know of what was going on till Nikolai pulls (Name) down onto his lap and have her lay back against him, but for some reason it felt relaxed as Nikolai said, "Feeling better, sunflower." (Name) simply nods her head and practically fell asleep in his lap as she listened to his heart beats as Nikolai gently strokes her (h/c) hair as he smiles.

(Name) woke up within a few minutes of feeling someone waking her up, so she opens her (e/c) eyes to see it was Nikolai as he said, "The half minutes bell just rang so we better head on back, da." "Da." (Name) said as she smiles and they both get up as they head back to the academy. When Nikolai and (Name) got back into the building they went their separate ways as (Name) heads to her locker, (Name) opens her locker as she gets her stuff, but when she pulled her stuff out a note falls out of her locker, she picks it up as it had her name written on it on the from part, and so she opens it as it read,

_(Name) Jones,_

_ I have been watching you for a while and I had some of my friends to come and see, so you probably already know of who this is, but I'm afraid that you won't turn this note down, since I know of what you're going to do, and once you are down with your class I have one of my friends going to be in that class with you and so after class he is going to 'pick you up' and take you to meet up with me._

_ Fernando Vargas_

(Name) was now scared she was looking around to see where exactly where he was watching her from, so (Name) hurried as fast as she could to her last class of the day, but she didn't notice that someone was watching her run as he was twirling around his knife.

(Name) made it to her last class of the day which is Art, she was looking around to see of that 'friend' was here or not, but she didn't seem to see anyone so she was relieved so she went to sit at her desk, bell had rang for the warning bell and then Mr. Vargas who is Feliciano's and Lovino's Grandpa enter the class room and before class start he said, "Okay class before we start we had a last minute change of with the list of students so we have two extra new students. You may come in now." After he said that the two students came in and (Name) who were the two right away it was Roberto Fernandez Carriedo and Victor Beilschmidt; also Victor look a lot like Ludwig. (Name) was now scared and then Mr. Vargas said, "Okay Roberto, Victor, the both of you can sit between to (Name) Jones." (Name) was now scared when the two looked at her and made their way to her. The two sat in between her who made her scared and Victor said as he whispers into her ear, "I can see vhy Fernando vants to meet you, Katzchen." (Name) shivered as she hoped that she could get out of her before Victor carries her away.

~Time skip to Knives being tossed across the screen~

The class bell just rand in ending class, so (Name) packs her stuff as fast as she could, and runs for the door as she leaves the classroom. She was halfway to the double door, but then she bumps into something causing her to fall backwards, but before she could look up she was picked up by Victor as she tossed on his shoulder as she was about to shout but was gagged by Roberto as he said, "I hate it when chicas scream for no reason." I knov, but Fernando vants this one here." Victor said as (Name) struggles to get out of his grip, but it was no use he was too strong, and all (Name) could hope for was someone to save her.

They continued to walk away from the academy without anyone noticing them as (Name) struggles to get out of his grip and then Victor said, "Ve're here." (Name) (e/c) eyes widen as she tries to struggle harder in getting out of his grip, but it was no use. Victor carries (Name) into the house as Roberto went inside as well, Robert waits in the living room as Victor carries (Name) upstairs as she got more and more scared of what was going to happen. They were in the hallway as Victor continues to carry (Name) and then he stops at a door. Victor opens the door and tosses (Name) into room in almost making her fall in the process. (Name) went to run out of the door, but only to have closed in her face which made it made it completely dark as (Name) tries to open the, but only to find it lock. As she tries to get it open, she heard someone chuckling, but when she turned around she was those purple eyes staring at her, she made a muffled scream, and tries to open the door as she bangs it and everything. She didn't pay attention to the footstep sound behind her until she felt a cold feeling under her neck and Fernando said, "It's-a nice to finally you, mi bella. Now be-a good girl an- stop of what you are doing." (Name) immediately stopped banging on the door, but the knife she guessed of what it was on her neck didn't move from the same spot as Fernando said, "Now come-a into bed with me really nice and slowly and I may not hurt you if you corporate, mi bella." (Name) did what Fernando said to do as she walks away from the door and climbs onto the bed with Fernando. Fernando then removes the gag from as he said, "There now I-a can hear your voice, so can you-a tell me your name, mine is Fernando Vargas." "I-I'm (Name) Jones, Fernando, and it's nice to meet you." (Name) said very terrified as the knife was pulled away from her neck and then she heard like growl of some sort as Fernando said, "Hearing you-a say my name like that turns-a me on." (Name) was terrified as Fernando places his lips onto her lip and on her body as he saying "Mine" over and over like a mantra and she knew that no one was going to save at that as she let Fernando do whatever it pleased him.

~End of Flash Back of the last knife being thrown across the screen~

(Name) still remembered of all those time that Fernando had done to her; (Name) still had his initial of an F.V. on the back of her neck that he practically carved in with his knife. Also it was starting to get late so (Name) went down stair to see her family as they were talking and laughing. Father and Uncle Francis were currently making dinner, Alfred and Uncle Matthew were talking with Kuro and Im that alfred had invited to come over which (Name) was surprised because they couldn't stand him because he is a 2P, but there was nothing they could do about it since (Name) was now friends with him, but to her he is actually a bodyguard along with the others, but for this trip it will be only Kuro and his family. So (Name) came downstairs and Kuro said, "Oh (Name) you got your stuff together?" "Yes, I do." (Name) said as she smiles and then her Father, Arthur, came in the living room as he said, "Oh (Name) I was just about to come get you that dinner is ready and that your friend Kuro is here." "Thank you Dad." (Name) and then everyone went over to the dinner table as (Name) sat between Alfred and her dad Arthur, Kuro was sitting across from (Name) as he sat between to Im and Uncle Matthew, and Uncle Francis sat between of her dad Arthur and Uncle Matthew. Father and Uncle Francis got up to get the food as they went back to the kitchen. Dad gave Alfred homemade cheeseburgers (after Alfred should him in how to make them), Uncle Francis gave Uncle Matthew Pancakes with real maple syrup, they both went back into the kitchen to get more food, Dad came back with Kuro's meal of sushi of different varieties as Arthur said Kiku told me of what kinds your like and in how to make them, so I hope you enjoy them." "Thank you Arthur-san." Kuro said as Dad hands him a pair of chopstick and Kuro takes them out of his hand, Uncle Francis then came into the room with Im's meal of Steamed pork with vegetables as Uncle Francis said, "Yao told me that this you're favorite, so I made this." "Thank you, Francis, da-ze." Im said very happily and then both dad and Uncle Francis went into the kitchen and then brought out (Favorite dinner)) as they both said, "We know that your leaving tonight so we both though you would love the both of us in making your favorite food (Favorite dinner), (Name)." "Thank you Dad and Uncle Francis." (Name) said as they both put her food in front of her as they both went back in kitchen in getting their meals, and Dad came back with mash and Uncle Francis came back with Steak au Poivre . They both sat the table and everyone started to eat dinner like they normally do except with two extra guests.

After dinner was done everyone helped out with Alfred since he wanted to his packing the last minute so everyone could spend time with (Name) as Kuro took her stuff in his car. His packing took a little longer since he wanted to bring most of his game consoles since both him and Im play video games all the time. (Name) said her goodbyes to her family and her brothers along with Alfred. (Name) then gets into the car with Kuro, but before she gets in he whispers into her ears, "Get in the back seat there is someone who would like to say their goodbyes as well, Sakura." (Name) knew who he was talking about since he would say her nickname if he was around. So (Name) opens the door and finds Fernando in the back seat as he said, "You didn't think that I was going to let you leave without me giving you a goodbye kiss, mi bella." "No of course not Fernando." (Name) said as she climbs into the car and closes the door, Kuro started the car and started to pull out of the drive way as (Name) waves at her family, and they wave back as well. After (Name) could no longer see her family and Alfred and Im were ahead of them Fernando then wraps his arms around her waist in pulling her close to her onto his lap as he said, "I-a want to have a little fun with-a you before you leave, mi bella." "B-but won't K-Kuro hear us." (Name) said a little nervous as Fernando starts to slide his hand into her shirt and Fernando said, "Don't worry mi bella, that's why I had this built in." Fernando said as he pushes a button the side door and a metal slab came up in covering up between the front and back seat and then once the slab covered it up completely Fernando said, "It's also sound proof, so I-a can have as much fun as I-a want with-a you, mi bella." Before (Name) could say anything, Fernando pulls (Name) into a rough, but some passionate in the kiss and (Name) kisses him back so he doesn't kill her. (Name) waited for Fernando to pull away as he did and Fernando pushes (Name) down as Fernando climbs on top of her and (Name) thought to herself, 'This is going to be a long drive.'

~Time Skip to airplanes flying across the screen~

Kuro pulls up to the airport as he parks in the long-term parking lot since they were going to be gone for a year. After he parks the car he knocks on the slab in letting them know that they were here now as Kuro climbs out of the car in going to the trunk in getting there things out. Fernando pulls away from (Name) and then (Name) said, "Well, I guess I'll see you in a year, Fernando." "Hey careful or I'll-a take again, mi bella, but-a before you go." Fernando said as he pulls out his knife and (Name) knew what he was going to do. So (Name) pulls her (f/c) shirt down on the shoulder without him even telling you of what to do as Fernando said, "This is-a reason why I love you, mi bella. So obedient of where you-a don't need me to tell you of what to do-a and everything and so-a tell me, mi bella. What is it that I'm going to do?" "You're going to remark the scar that you made on me when we first met." (Name) said as she could feel the tip of his knife on her and Fernando said, "Good girl, now try being a good girl and staying still, mi bella." "Of course, Fernando." (Name) said and Fernando pushes his knife into her skin as she screams as loud as she could in making Fernando smirk and he moves his knife down a bit, he the picks up his knife in moving it sideways and stabbed her twice in making two lines in making an 'F', he picks up his knife in making a small stab in making a dot, then he pulls his knife go sideways to the left side and picks up his knife in switches to the right side in making an 'V', and then picks up his knife in making another dot as it spelt with his initials 'F.V.' Fernando pulls his knife and licked her blood off his knife as (Name) shivers and then Fernando licks on her back as she moans in pain and Fernando said, "I'm-a going to miss your taste, mi bella, but now everyone knows-a that your mine." "I-I'm going to miss you, too." (Name) said a little nervous as Fernando puts a pad on the large cut and wraps the bandage around it as he ties it on as he said, "Don't let anyone touch you-a or anything and remember I'm-a always watching you, mi bella." "I understand." (Name) said as Fernando kiss her bandage back and then there was knock on the car window and Fernando lets (Name) go as she climbs out of the car. Fernando watches as (Name) leaves with Kuro as they enter inside of the airport building and Fernando gets out of the car and starts as he drives out of the airport and heads for home.


	38. Chapter 38

Merry Christmas Fun (Lemon)

SpainxReader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a normal girl, she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she was wearing (f/c) clothes. (Name) was heading home after work, in meeting up with her boyfriend, Antonio Fernando Carriedo and they were going to spend Christmas together, and it was Christmas Eve. As (Name) was walking home in getting some of her Christmas decorations, she thought that she heard someone following her home, but she shook it off as she arrived at home. She unlocks the door, enters her home as she closes the door behind her. (Name) goes to her living room in getting decoration, but (Name) then realizes that she had a lot of decoration at least nine boxes total. So (Name) decides to try taking it all at once as she starts to stack up three boxes each, and then she tries to pick one pile up first, but when (name) was able to pick it up. She starts to fall backwards as (Name) tries to catch her balance and when starts to fall backwards. She closes her eyes in not wanting to see of what would happen next, but for some reason the impact never came or was the weight box the decoration in her arms anymore. (Name) opens her (e/c) eyes, she then notice that she was being held by someone, and then (Name) turns to looks behind her to see both Gilbert Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy as Francis said, "You need to be more careful, cher." "It was a good thing that Antonio asked us to come help you." Gilbert said as he sets the decoration box down gently as Francis helps (Name) up and (Name) said, "Thanks you two and Im going to guess it was you two that was following me home, right." "Yes you got it, (Name)." Gilbert said as he picks up the decoration boxes again and Francis picks up the other stack as (Name) was about to pick the last stack up. When someone goes ahead, grab the boxes, and looked to see Ludwig as Gilbert said, "I asked mien bruder to help out." "Oh okay, thanks." "Your velcome, (Name)." Ludwig said as they all start to head for the door and (Name) opens the door for them. The three got out of the house as (Name) closes the door behind them and followed them to Antonio's house.

~Time Skip to Christmas Decoration across the screen~

They arrived at Antonio's place, when they got inside, they were able to get the house decorated including the Christmas tree, and (Name) and Antonio thanked their friends in helping them out. (Name) and Antonio allowed the three to stay over for dinner as Antonio invited Feliciano, Lovino, Roderick, Elizaveta, Lillie, and Vash over for Christmas Eve dinner.

After everyone arrived and had dinner, (Name) and Antonio said good bye to their friends and family, and then they took their showers. As they went to bed, (Name) said, "I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas, Antonio." "I know, Hermosa, I can't believe it either, mi Hermosa." Antonio said as (Name) blushes as she smiles and Antonio gives a soft kiss on her forehead and then he falls asleep as (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes.

Around 6AM in the morning, (Name) woke up as she carefully gets out of bed without waking up Antonio, and then she under the bed in grabbing a ball of (f/c) string. She went around their bed, carefully pulled the covers off of Antonio, and carefully ties the string around his wrist, but not too tight. So after got the string tied onto Antonio's wrist, she then walked out of the room as she rolls the ball of string in her hand as a trail of string was being created, then she went into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room were the Christmas tree is as the yarn of string had just ended. (Name) then goes set the string down and goes to the closet very quietly as she opens the door. She grabs a paper bag; she opens it, and grabs a red lineage out of the bag thanks to Francis. So (Name) quickly changes into her outfit and sits in between the string and the Christmas tree as she waits for Antonio.

Within a few minutes later, Antonio wakes up in excitement, and notices that (Name) wasn't in bed with him which left him confuse. Antonio was about to call for her to see if she was still her, but then he notices the (f/c) string tied around his wrist, and he pulls it off of his wrist as he sets the string down. When he sets the string down he notices a trail and he then follows the trail through the house as it leads to the living room. When Antonio came to the end and saw (Name) in a red lineage out as (Name) then said, "Merry Christmas Antonio and-" (Name) was cut off as Antonio immediately tackles (Name) down in giving her a passionate kiss and pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth. (Name) was surprise by this as (Name) then starts to kiss him back as she wraps her arm around Antonio's neck. Antonio then pulls away as he starts to attack her neck by kissing, licking, and sucking on it.

When Antonio hears (Name) moans his name, Antonio knows that he has found her sensitive spot and he starts to suck, lick, and nip on her neck in creating a purple bruise on her neck as he pulls away from her neck. Antonio then leans down to (Name)'s ear as he then said, "Why don't we take this upstairs, mi Hermosa?" Before (Name) could say anything, Antonio picks (Name) up bridal style, and takes her back to their room. When they got to their room, Antonio closes the door behind him with his foot, locks the door with his hand, and then went over their bed as he sets her down on the bed. Antonio then crawls on top of (Name) with a mischievous smirk on his face as (Name) shivers and then Antonio starts to take off his clothes as well as (Name)'s lineage.

Once both of their clothes were off, Antonio stats to kiss down from her collarbone, and down to her breast as he starts to lick and suck on them as he massage the other one with his hand. (Name) couldn't help, but moan in pleasure as Antonio continues and then switches sides and does it again. When couldn't take any more as she then said, "A-Antonio, p-please s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, mi Hermosa." Antonio said as he then pulls away from (Name) and then places two of his fingers in front of (Name) and said, "Suck." (Name) took his fingers into her mouth as she then starts to coat them with her saliva.

Antonio then pulls his fingers out of (Name)'s mouth and then pushes one finger into her entrance followed by the second one causing (Name) to moan as he does a scissor motion. Antonio then found (Name)'s sweet spot as she moans his name and Antonio then pulls his fingers out of (Name) as he then positioned his member at (Name)'s entrance. Antonio goes ahead and pushes into her entrance carefully in so not to hurt her. When he was fully inside of (Name) he waits for (Name) to be adjusted. Within a few minutes, (Name) nods her head, and Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as she moans Antonio's name as he found her sweet spot.

Within a few minutes later, (Name) then said, "Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi Hermosa." Antonio said and they both screamed both of their names as they both came at the same time. Antonio then pulls out of (Name) as he then said, "Th-That was the best Christmas present, that I ever had, mi Hermosa." "I-I'm glad that you enjoy it, Antonio." (Name) said and then Antonio leans down to ear and said, "You ready for round two, mi Hermosa." Before (Name) could answer, Antonio immediately started to go at it again.

~Extended Ending~

Just outside of their room's window, Francis and Gilbert were sitting in the trees on a tree branch next to the window as the two were recording the whole as had some major nose bleed in the end, and once they got it recorded they immediately posted it on the internet for everyone to see. Within a few years later, (Name) and Antonio got married and have four children, but they don't know about the videos, till they received it as their anniversary gift. (Name) was a bit embarrass by it, but Antonio would make love to her in showing him that there is nothing to be embarrass of.

~THE END~


	39. Chapter 39

My Boyfriend is a Sweet Devil (lemon) Ch.1

Request for mermaidfan

Sweet Devil!AmericaxReader

~Normal POV~

It's been four years since (Name)'s boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones, died in a car accident that they were in, (Name) survived with some fracture bones, but Alfred didn't make it. (Name) was staying with his brother Matthew and Arthur and they both knew that they couldn't replace Alfred for her. So (Name) was in her room looking through her old scrapbook of herself and Alfred, the most favorite one was the one when they went to the ComicCon to meet all the people of who made all of Alfred's favorite movies. She wanted to cry and just then the door knocked, so she hid her scrape book away and said, "C-Come in, the doors u-unlocked." The door opened in revealing in revealing her cupcake lover friend Artie and he just screams her name and jumps at her in giving her a hug as they both fall back onto the bed, then they heard, "Artie get off the poor girl, right now." Artie and (Name) looked to see Mathieu and Al. Al looked so much liked Alfred and every time he came over it made her feel that it really was Alfred, but after many times of seeing him she knew that Al wasn't the Alfred that she knew, and (Name) said, "H-Hey guys, how's it going." "We could ask you the same thing, doll." Al said, but he used to call her babe, but not anymore because Alfred used to call her babe, so Al calls her doll, chick, or her name.

Just then Arthur came up to the room and said, "Hey, (Name), your friends wanted to see." "T-Thanks Arthur." (Name) said and Arthur went back downstairs and then Artie said, "Poppet, have you been crying again." "Uh…well… no… I was…" (Name) tried to figure out w way out of this, then Mathieu's pet grey wolf, Jiro and polar bear, Kuma, came in front of her and jumped right on top of her and started to lick her in trying to make her smile and laugh, as they were licking her she heard Mathieu said, "(Name), if my pets can tell that you were going to lie, then we already know that you were looking through the scrape book again." (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen then got up as Kuma and Jiro got off of her, then places her hand onto her face, and started to cry in the process as she said, "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I just r-really miss him." "I know, I know you do, b-but… you know…you can have me, babe." Al said then Mathieu and Artie looked up in shock of what Al just said and (Name) looks at him. She then got from the bed, walked over to Al, and to everyone surprise, she gave a hug to Al as she cried onto him as he hugs her back in trying to calm her, and said, "Shhh, Shhhh, it's okay. I'll do everything that I can in making you smile again and no more fake smiles." "O-Okay, Al, I-I promise." (Name) said and everyone was surprised now that now after four years after Alfred's death she finally found someone who will take care of her.

Arthur came into the room and saw that Al was hugging and he said, "Al, if you do anything to hurt her or anything, I'll come after and make feel the same pain she has experienced for four years." "I understand, Arthur."

~Time Skip~ Two years later~

It's been two years since Al promised Arthur that he would take care of (Name) as her new boyfriend and like Al promised he would always be there for (Name) no matter what. (Name) was coming back home from school with Al since they go to the same school at W World Academy, once they were inside of Al's home, al said, "Hey, babe, do you want me to get you anything or you want to do anything?" "Uh how about we watch (favorite movie)?" (name) said and Al went upstairs to her room and go get her favorite movie (favorite movie), when he did he pulls out a book that was given from someone in a black hooded cloak, the man told him to give to (Name), but how does he know, he didn't why as he puts the book onto her bed that was printed in bold letters saying, 'Demon Summoning' Al thought it was joke book or something and it might give (Name) something to give a good laugh, but he doesn't notice a slip of paper in between the page that has (Name)' name as well as (Alfred)'s name as well.

Al came back down the stairs back to (Name) with (Favorite movie) in his hand and said, "Ready to watch, babe." "Yes, I am, Al." (Name) said as Al started to set up the movie for the both of them, then started the movie as she sat in his lap, and Al wraps his arms around her to make her comfortable.

After the movie ended, (Name) and Al went upstairs to get ready for shower, Al went on ahead to take a shower, (Name) went into her room to wait till Al was done in the shower, she then notices a book on her bed, she picks it, and looks at it then goes the bathroom and asked Al, "Hey, Al where did you get this book?" "Oh the one on your bed, some black hooded cloak guy gave it me, and told me give it to you about something about demon summoning. I thought it was a joke so I thought just give it to you, babe." Al said as he was done with his shower then (Name) said, "I'm going to call Arthur to see if it is a fake book or a real, since he knows about them more than we both do." "Okay, babe." Al said and (Name0 went back to her room and pulled out her cellphone and speed dial Arthur just in case an emergency.

The phone rang a few times then a familiar British accent answered as he said, "Hey (Name), what's going on, is Al treating you nice." "I'm okay and same goes with Al and yes he is treating me nice, and we have a little problem and I was hoping you come over to check out this book that got from someone about demon summoning and we wanted to know if it's the real deal or not." (Name) said and the phone went silent for a few seconds and Arthur replies saying, "Alright, I'll come over and check it out, I'll be there within an hour and tell Al that I will need him to tell me of how he got ahold of it as well." "Will do, Arthur see you later." (Name) said and Arthur got off the phone as (Name) hanged up her cell phone. She went to back to see Al and told him that Arthur was on his way and he would need to him about the book. Al nodded his head and (Name) went into the bathroom and went to take a shower next.

~Time Skip~

After (Name) was done in the shower, she dried off, and got dress in wearing her (f/c) pajamas. She got out of the bathroom and went back to her room, but when she did, she finds Al on her bed only in his boxer as if he was waiting for, so she asked a little nervous, "S-So Al, why are i-in my room." "O I thought we have a little fun as we wait, babe." Al said as he got up, walked towards (Name), and picked her up bridal style to the bed, set her down gently on the bed as Al follow her down in hovering over her, then said, "I love you forever more, babe." "I love you too, Al, forever more." (Name) said then Al brings his lips down on (Name)'s lips in giving her a loving and passionate kiss as (Name) kissed him back. (Name) then wraps her arms around his neck in deepening it, so Al licked the bottom of her lips making her moan allowing Al to push his tongue into (Name), and Al made sure no spot was left on touch as he kissed her. As Al was kissing (Name) they both heard someone clear their throat, they both pulled away, Al got off of (Name) as they both see that it was Arthur at the door, and Arthur said, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I'm here to see about this book." "Oh yeah…uh…ah…here it is." (Name) said as she finds it on the floor and walks up to Arthur in handing him the book and he said, "Okay, now tell me how you found this book." "Okay what happen was, when we were at school, I went to my lockers and I started to think of what I could do to make (Name) happier with me. When I turned around all of the sudden there was a guy in black hooded cloak and he asked me stuff like 'you want to make a special someone happier' and stuff like that then he handed me the book and ran off." Al said to Arthur and Arthur said, "Well I can tell you this it was the right then that (Name) called me because this is a real demon summoning book, so I'll keep it safe by keeping it with my other books, so then I can look into it in seeing of what it does." "Okay, Arthur we'll see you around then." (Name) said and Arthur left the house in heading back to his house. Once Arthur left the house, al then pulled (Name) back onto his lap and said, "Now, babe, I'm really forgetful were did we left off before we got interrupted." Then (name) decided to play along and said, "Mmmm I don't know you're going to have to refresh my memory." Al then pulled her into another passionate kiss, and then he went down her neck in kissing in search of the sensitive spot on her neck, and finds it successfully as she moaned his name. Al then started to lick, suck, and nip at the spot in leaving a purple bruise on her neck, then Al said, "This will show everyone that you are mine, babe." "A-Al, can you…make me yours further." (Name) said to Al and Al was in complete shock at firs then he replaces his shock with his usual smirk that he has and said, "As you wish, babe." Al then started to take off her (f/c) pajama top and her pants leaving her in her panties. (Name) first reaction was to cover herself as she wraps her arms around her chest, then Al pulls her arms away and said, "You don't need to hide, babe, you're beautiful." Al then started to kiss down from her collarbone to her mounds making her moan in the process.

Al then started to sick and nip at one of her nipples and massage the other one with one of his hand then switched sides and did the same thing, then (Name) said, "A-Al, s-stop t-easing me." "Hehehehe, alright, babe, if that's what you want." Al said and started to take off her panties, then he sticks two of his fingers at her mouth and said, "Suck." And (Name) opened her mouth in gradually taking his fingers and coats them with her saliva. Al then pulls his fingers out and stocks one finger into her entrance for her to get used to it, then he sticks in his second finger in making her moan as he does a scissor motion, and starts to thrust his fingers in and out in finding her sweet spot. Within a few minutes of thrusting his finger, (name) moans very loudly at his name and he smirks deviously as he found the spot and pulls out his fingers. Al then pulls off of his boxer, he then positioned himself at (Name)'s entrance, he waited for the okay from (Name), and she nods her head in letting Al know to go ahead and do it. So Al thrust into (Name) and waits for her to get adjust to it and after a few minutes (Name) nods her head in letting Al know to start. Al then starts thrust inside of (Name) and then with a first try he finds her sweet spot and thrust faster at each hit then (Name) said, "A-Al, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, babe." Al said then within a few minutes they both screamed their names and Al collapses right next (Name) as he pulls out of her. Al then pulls the covers over the both of them and said, "I love you, (Name) and goodnight, (Name)." "I love you too, Al, and goodnight to you, too." (Name) said and they both went inot a deep sleep, but what they didn't know was someone was watching them form the trees outside from their window and he wasn't very happy about it, so he vanishes and rethinks his plans. As (Name) was asleep she started to have a dream of Alfred and her being together before his death in the car accident.

~Dream world~

(Name) was in an opened field in finding Alfred just laying against the tree on top of the hill. (Name) ran up to the top of hill in screaming his name as she ran, when (name) got their there he was waiting for her at the tree, so she runs up to him in giving him a hug and said, "I-I miss you Alfred." "No you don't, if you do, then why are you with Al." Alfred said and (Name) looked up in seeing this was the Alfred that she knew it was more like a demon that was standing right in front of her, she want to pull away but Alfred had her in an iron grip hug, and Alfred said as the sky started to grow darker, "Why did you let me die, why did you break our promise of never forgetting one another, why are you with Al, why (Name) why!?" "S-Stop it, Stop it!" (Name) said as she was able to get out of Alfred 's grip and run away from but he chases after he as he said, "Why do you leave me, (name), don't you love me anymore?" "S-Stop it Alfred, this isn't funny anymore." (Name) said then bumps into a wall, she then starts to hit the wall hoping there was an opening, but it wasn't going to budge, and when she went to turn around. Alfred was already standing behind her, but not in his human self-more of a demon form that has two black ram horns on either side on his head, black bat like wings, black tail with a heart shape at the end, and his clothes were completely black even his hair was too, (Name) then said, "A-Alfred, p-please s-stop, I-I'm sorry." "Well if you're sorry then become my demon queen." Alfred said and used his tail like a knife in stabbing her, and the dream blurs into darkness.

~End of Dream~

(Name) woke up screaming her head off waking up Al as well as he said, "Babe, Doll, (Name), what's wrong?" "I-It's Alfred's spirit, he said he is very upset with me, but he wasn't human he was a demon and now he wants me to be his and…and…and I don't know of what to do?" (Name) said as she started to cry on Al as he tries to comfort her by rubbing her back in calming her then he said, "Tomorrow why don't we go to Arthur's place an see of what we can do about it, how does that sound?" "O-Okay, Al." (Name) said and went back to sleep as al wraps his arms around her waist in bringing her close to her to get comfortable as she went to sleep.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

My Boyfriend is a Sweet Devil Ch.2

Sweet Devil!AmericaxReader

~Normal POV~

The next morning, Al and (Name) stayed awake, mostly because that Alfred kept appearing in her dreams, so Al decides to stay awake with her, so not to be scared, and also Al didn't want her to be more scared than she is already. Al took (Name) to Arthur's house to see of what he could about Alfred invading her sleep. Al brought (Name) to Arthur's house and Al knocked on his door along with (Name), then the door opened I revealing Arthur himself at the seeing the two and he asked, "Hey you two why don't you two come in I just got some tea going and my scones are just in the oven." Oh thank you Arthur." (Name) said trying to sound wide awake, as the Al and (Name) entered his house into his dining room. As soon Al and (Name) sat in their chairs, Arthur came out with a tray of scones and tea, along with Al's drink and (Name)'s (Favorite drink), he sets them on the table, and he said , "Why don't you help yourselves to my scones and to tea and tell what's been going on, I haven't seen the two of you for a while." "Well…things gave been good with (Name) and myself, but we have a problem." Al said as he was not sure of how he would take it and Arthur said, "And what would that be …Al? You didn't hurt her like you promise you wouldn't." "No no no nothing like that, Arthur. You see,… after we both made love last night, we went to sleep, and I was having a dream that I was in an open field, but…Alfred appear, but not as human, but a demon." (Name) said and Arthur said, "It was probably just a dream, poppet." "I know that's what we thought at first, but when I went back to sleep he kept on appearing back in my dreams wanting me to be his after breaking a promise to him." (Name) said as wanted to start cry of how scared she was, then Arthur said, "Well, let me see, if there is a spell similar to that it kind of sounds familiar." Arthur then left the room and (Name) kept on thinking if Arthur was right if it is a spell or something, it can be broken. As she was thinking, (Name) then felt two hands around her (e/c) eyes and a very familiar cheery voice saying, "Hehehe, guess who, poppet?" "Mmmm, could it be…Artie!" (Name) said and Artie pulled his hand away in giving her a hug as she hugged back then Mathieu appeared as he said, "It's been a while hasn't it, Maple Leaf." "Y-yeah, you can say that, Matt." (Name) said nervously towards Matt, because even when Al and Matt were together an arguement would break out between the two for no reason.

Just then Arthur came back into the room, with a spell and a scared look on his face as he said, "I-I can't believe that he would do this to you, (Name). "Wh-what is it, Arthur?" (Name) and Al asked at the same time then Arthur said, "Alfred, he went through my spell books and found a powerful spell that can only be broken by the person who cast the spell, and this isn't no ordinary spell. It seems whoever cast this spell, even if the person is dead or alive, that person can enter into someone's dream and do whatever that person's desire is, but unfortunately, I don't know why, he would be a demon, the person would be human unless he did something, in order to save you from that car accident four years ago." "So-So what your saying is a demon now and the only way for (Name) to break the spell is to…" Al started to trail off getting the idea of would had to be done then Mathieu and Artie said, "Is that (Name) or someone would have to summon Alfred himself, but…that's just crazy?" "I know that it is, but I'm going to make a lot of temporally potions to block his spell till I can come up with some solution in breaking the spell, (Name)." "Arthur, can't you turn into your Britannia Angel form to break the spell?" (Name) said and Arthur said "It's worth a shot, (Name). Now stand back everyone." Arthur then turned into his Britannia Angel form, he then pulls out his star wand, and started to chant a spell in a different language. (Name) started to close her (e/c) eyes as Arthur waved the wand above her head and then barely tapped it on her head and she then was swallowed by darkness.

~DreamWorld~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes only to find herself in a black open space, she then started to walk through the black space till she came across a bright light ahead of her. When she went through the light what she saw scared her more than anything in the world, all of her friends were dead right in front of her, wanted to go run to one of them to see if they were alive, but then someone grabs from behind by wrapping one of his arms around her waist, used his free hand to cover her (e/c) eyes, she then heard the very familiar voice said, "Hehehehe, what's wrong, babe, thought you could get rid of me that easily, and well you and your friends are wrong. If you try something like this or try to hid, run, or forget about me this will happen to anyone around you, everyone that you care for, you hold dear to will be all your fault, babe." "A-Alfred, please s-stop this. I-I want this to end, I just want this to end, just please stop it." (Name) said then Alfred licks her neck up to her ear and whispers into her ear and said, "Why, I'm doing all of this for you, babe, and the real reason why I'm a demon, was to save you, from all those years ago, babe." "Wh-What are you talking about?" (Name) said then Alfred chuckles and said, "It's simple, I made a deal with a devil to save you from the car accident four years ago." (Name) was in complete shock now, Alfred is a demon now because he made a deal with a devil, in order to save her from the car accident, and (Name) said, "O-Okay, in order to save me, what was it that you gave me in order to live?" "The rest of my life, babe." Alfred said as he licks her neck and he then said, "But after I had learned that you broke your promise, in having Al as your new lover, so I disguise myself in order to get one of Arthur's book, and cast that spell on you because I know that you wouldn't be able to see unless you summon me, and here I am for you to be mine, babe." He then tilts her head to the side to get to her neck more easily, he gives it a slow lick as (Name) started to struggle to get out of his grasp, but nope he had her in a iron grip, he opens his mouth in revealing vampire like fangs as he leans towards her neck, when he gets to her neck, he bites onto (Name)'s neck making her scream, he started to drinking her blood, and he started to go into a hypnosis stage of tasting her blood.

When (Name) notice that Alfred wasn't paying attention, so she took the opportune to push Alfred off of her and run as fast as she could. Alfred was shoved to ground, he chuckles as he licks the blood off of his lips as he said, "Foolish as always, babe, this is my world and no matter where you are I will find you." After he said that he disappeared. (Name) kept on running as fast as she could to get away from Alfred, as she ran she was now in the meadows like the first dream, and she saw the tree in middle of the field. She thought that the tree could be the exist of this nightmare, so she ran as fast as she could to get to the tree, but then when was about to reach up to touch the tree, something grabs ahold of her foot in making her fall to the ground, she looks to see a black tail with a upside down heart shape and she looks up behind in seeing Alfred as he said, "And where do you think you're going, babe, the fun has already begun." He started to pull (Name) back as she tries to reach for the tree to get out of here and Alfred just chuckles at her futility. (Name) then used more of her strength to reach for the tree, she then gets an idea she grabs a dirt clod and tosses it at Alfred, when he hits it the dirt clod explodes in dust, and got some on Alfred's eyes, which causes him to loosen his grip around her leg. Alfred screams as the dust got into his eyes and (Name) got and went through the tree as she did she was swallowed by a bright light. After Alfred got the dirt out of his eyes he looked around and saw that (Name) had already escaped as he said, "Like I said before, babe this is only the beginning."

~End of Dream World~

(Name) opened her (e/c) eyes, gasped for air; she looked around, and saw that she was back in the living room on the couch. She went to get up and when she did, she was now faced to face with a shadow version of Alfred causing her to scream, then Arthur in Britannia Angel form along with the others, and Arthur started to chant something as he makes the shadow disperse and disappear for good. Arthur transform back to normal and went over to (Name) along with Al and Matt and Arthur said, "Don't worry (Name), his gone now, he won't be coming back in your dreams anymore." "That's good to know, Arthur, and where's Artie I thought that he was with you guys." (Name) said as she noticed that Artie wasn't there and then a familiar cheery voice said, "Here I am, poppet!" Artie pops out from behind the kitchen and (Name) just laughs at that moment, then Al said; "Now I guess it time for us to head out then." "Okay come back to visit anytime soon, you guys." Arthur said as Al carries (Name) bridal style and went out of the door, but no one didn't notice a Cheshire smile on Artie face as he said to himself, "you haven't seen the last of me, babe, I'll have you one way or another." He pulls out the demon summoning book from the cabinet and runs out of the back without Matt or Arthur noticing him leaving the house.

~Time Skip to the Sweet Devil!America~

Al brought (Name) home as she was asleep in his arm, so he brings her to their bed so she will sleep for a while and then Al climbs into bed with her to keep her company for a while. After a good few hours of resting, (Name) woke and saw that Al was lying right next to her in bed, she quietly got up from the bed trying her best in not to wake him, and when she was half way out of the bed, a hand grabs her, and pulls her back onto the bed with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist as a familiar voice said, "Stay here a little longer, (Name)." "A-Al come on, this isn't to play sleep, so let go of me." (Name) said as she struggles to get out of his grip, then Al opened his eyes and looked at (Name)'s (e/c) eyes and then gave his signature smirk and (Name) knew what it meant and (Name) said, "Al, no don't you dare…Ahahahaha A-Al s-stop that tickles Ahahahaha." Al then started to tickle (Name) as he said, "You know what to say now say it." "O-Okay, Uncle! Uncle! You win." (Name) said and Al stopped tickling her so she could catch her breath. Al let go of her and chuckles at her as she catches her breath and then the front door was being knocked. So Al went answer the door and revealed Artie at the door as he said in his cheery voice, "Hey Alfie, is (Name) here? I have surprise for her." "Yes she is and what did I say about calling me Alfie or Alfred, its Al." Al said in his irritated voice as Artie passed by him and went to find (Name) in their room.

Artie ran up into their room and found (Name) sitting on her bed and Artie said trying his best not to lose control himself, "(Name) I-I have a little g-gift for you, p-poppet." (Name) was about to say something, but notices that his eyes were swirling, and she asked, "Hey Artie, are you okay?" "N-Never better, p-poppet. S-So here is y-your g-gift." Artie said as he pulls out a book out of thin air which surprises (Name) that Artie could do magic and then (Name) took the book from his hand which it was title _Summoning Demons_ it was the same book from before then (Name) looked at Artie as he said, "Go ahead, poppet, open the booked mark page." (name) had no choice, but do it as his voice sounded like that he was going to kill her, and just then Al came into the room, seeing (Name) with the demon summoning book and Artie, but then Al notices a dark shadow that was coming out of Artie's back. Al immediately recognize who it was as he shouts at (Name), "(NAME) GET AWAY FROM ARTIE! HE'S BEING CONTROL BY ALFR- Ngh ahhhh!" Al was cut off as the shadow grabs Al by the neck and lifts him in the air getting (Name)'s attention, she went to get up to get help Al, but only to have something wrap around her leg in pulling her back down, Artie was then tsking at her by waving his finger at her as he said, "Now, now, poppet, oh forget it, babe sounds a lot better, don't you think." "Nh, wh-whatever you want from me I'm not going to do it, just let friend Artie and my boyfriend Al, go!" (Name) said as she tries to struggle out of his grip as it wraps more further up, but only for Alfred's shadow to squeeze (Name) as Artie said, "Wrong words for Al, it should be friend, I'm your only your boyfriend, well it should be more like your husband, since when I bitten your neck we became half bonded." "Wh-What are you talking about?" (Name) said as she tries to breathe as it still got tighter, then Artie loosen the grip, (name) tried to get away from him, but only to be caught when Artie jumps over (Name) and lands right in front of her. He starts to walk towards her making her walk back away from him and falls backwards onto the bed, as Artie came up straddles her as he said as he touches the side of her neck were and the bite marks magically appear by him touching it, "You see, babe, when a demon such as myself bites and drinks the blood of someone they care they become theirs whether they like it or not." "Your-Your crazy, Alfred, in fact you're not the same Alfred that I once you knew, you monster." (Name) said but was only then received a hard slap across the cheek, then Artie his hand back on her cheek of where he slapped her, she winced in feeling the pain on her cheek, and Artie said, "You see, (Name) of what you do to me, babe. I don't want to treat you like that, I want to treat you just like how I was… alive …with… you." Artie then places his lips on (Name) in making squeal in shock of what was going on, then Artie pushes his tongue into her mouth making her start to struggle and try to push him off, then Artie pulls away and said, "I think I have a better idea for you, if you want to do it for your friend Artie, then why not your loving boyfriend, Al." (Name) freaked out about that and she was about to say something only for Artie to cut her off when he starts to chant something, and the shadow disappeared as it moves towards Al as he tries to struggle out its grasp. The shadow of Alfred then enter into his body as he screams in agony, after the shadow disappeared into Al's body, Artie collapse on top of (Name), and all (Name) could do is to watch in horror as Al landed on his feet and walks towards her.

When Al came over to the bed, he picks up Artie and gently set Artie aside from the bed and laid against the wall, he then walks back to the bed, and straddles (Name) as he said, "Is this better for you, babe?" "Leave Al out of this, Alfred." (Name) said trying to be as brave as possible, then Al said, "I will only leave any of your precious friends alone, only if you summon me and I take you back to my world for you to be mine, babe, how does that sound then." (Name) try to figure a way out of this she knew if she tried to call Arthur it will only cause more problems for her friends and anyone she cares for around her, so there was only one way out of it, and (Name) said, "F-Fine Alfred, I'll do it." "Excellent choice, babe, but I'm not letting your friends go till you summon me and I take you away from here, is that a deal then." Al said waiting for her answer and she said, "D-Deal, Alfred I'll do it." "Good girl, babe. I knew you would do it." Al said and gets off of (Name) as she walks over to the Summoning book on the floor.

She read the instruction and she went into the closet to grab one of the spare nails that he uses for his baseball bat. She back to the book, she pricks her finger with the nail causing it to bleed, she then started to draw the summoning diagram to summon him, after it was finished, she grabs the book mark which had the summoning chant written on the back as she read,

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fate's Design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

_What once was mine._

After she was finished singing the chant, the diagram started to glow brightly, and blue lighting like started to emerge from the diagram. Al started to laugh darkly as the the shadow of himself started to be pulled back into the portal, Al blacked out afterwards just a few feet away from her, so (Name) hurried to grab a pen out of her draws and wrote a quick note to the others as it said,

_Everyone I'm sorry, but this is something that I must do_

_(Full Name)_

She placed the note in Al's jacket pocket that he still wore, then when (Name) went back to the same spot that she was at before, before Alfred appears and tries to hurt them. All of the sudden the blue lighting appeared with a strong gust of wind and then one of the blue lighting struck right at (Name) causing to fall back to the ground in great deal of pain, she slowly they started to lose conscious, but before she pasted out, the last thing she saw was her now demon lover Alfred appearing in front of, and staring at her (e/c) eyes with his bright red eyes that gradually turned back to sky blue as he reaches down to pick her up, she then was swallowed by darkness as she blackouts and never to see her friends and boyfriend ever again.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

My Boyfriend is a Sweet Devil (Vore)

Request for mermaidfan

SweetDevil!AmericaxReader

~Your POV~

I opened my (e/c) and find myself in an unfamiliar, I guessed that I was in Alfred's place, after he took me away from Al and everyone, and before Al gets back to wherever he was at, I decide to try to escape from here and maybe I can find someone to help me out of here, even if it means to make a deal with a devil or a demon. So I got out of the bed, but when I tried to walk over to the door, something pulls my ankle back; I looked down at my ankle, and to find a cuff with a chain to the wall. I grabbed on the chain and pulled on it hoping that it would break from the wall. I pulled harder and harder as I could to get the chains to break, but it was no good, then I saw an opening in the wall like it was an window or something, so I walked over to the opening, and this idea I had was probably the most stupidest ones I had in my life. I grabbed onto the edge of the opening and started to climb and of course I didn't know of how high I was till I looked down. I looked around to see a ledge just a couple feet in front of me from the entrance way of where I was at, but I hoped that I can make it with this chain on my ankle, so I took at deep breath, and jumped. I barely missed the ledge by grabbing onto it as the chain held my ankle, so I started to pull as hard as I could to get the chain off, and then I heard a snap causing me to flip onto the ledge and the chain was off even though the cuffs were on my ankle still. Now the next thing was how was I supposed to get down from all the way up here, I carefully looked over the edge to see if there was something to jump onto, but nothing was there or anything to climb down, so I had to think of a different way down rather than jumping that was the last choice that I needed, and as I was thinking I heard something growling that snapped me out of my thinking, I turned around in seeing some sort of huge wolf like dog that was on fire. I took a step away from it, but I forgot that I was on only a ledge, so the only way out of this was to jump, because I don't think saying 'nice doggie' would work anyway.

So I looked behind me once more before looking back at the flaming wolf as it started to look like it was going to pounce on me, so I turned back at the ledge held my breath, and jumped before it had the chance to pounce on me. I kept on falling and falling to my death, and when I was started to get closer to the ground, I heard some sort of bird like screech sound and I was grabbed my should by its sharp talons. I knew that struggling would be a bad idea, so I just waited and see of where this giant bird was taking me to. After a few hours of this bird carrying me, the bird came to the same ledge that I jumped off from and drops me at that spot just about four feet off the ground, I landed on my feet then came face to face of what caught me in the first place, it was another demon that had eagle like talons, red eyes, white hair, and black military clothing, then I asked trying to be brave, but failed, "Wh-Who are you, I-I know that you are demon, but of what kind are you?" "Kesesesesese, I'm the great Avesome Gilbert and I'm Bird Demon, your lover und my friend Alfred asked me to vatch over till he comes back." Gilbert said me making me scared, so I tried to scoot away from him only to hear the same growl from before, I turned around, and saw the same wolf from before, then Gilbert said, "Don't vorry frau, that's Alfred pet dog, Ameriru (Ameri-ru), he's really gently to the ones that are trustvorthy to Alfred, go ahead let him smell your hand first like you humans do vith your animals." At first I was scared of doing that, so I slowly put my hand in front of him as he growls then stops, he slowly walks up to my hand, he smells my hand with his wet snort, I started to get scared of what happens next as he started to walk towards my face, I closed my (e/c) eyes waiting for him to probably bite me or something, but instead of biting I feels something wet going across my cheek, I opened my (e/c) eyes to see Alfred's dog licking my face, and then suddenly jumps on top of me licking all over my face making me laugh as I tried to get him off of me.

Gilbert couldn't help, but smile at that moment, then Gilbert sensed something as he said, "(Name) it's best that you get inside nov, the other demons are starting to sense that you are here." "Wh-What do you-Hey! Put me down now, Gilbert!" I said as Gilbert carried her back inside of Alfred's place, he carries me back onto the bed, grabs the end of the chain on the wall and my end of the chain on my ankle, and actually melts them together to get them to connect, once he was down Ameriru came into the room and jumped on top of the bed and sits next to me as Gilbert said, "Ameriru, will protect you." H-Hold on, how do you know my name?" I asked Gilbert then his reply was, "You don't remember me, when you were a little girl, but you used to call me 'Avesome Big Brother Gilbert'" After he said that he left the room, leaving me with Ameriru on the bed.

As I waited in the room, the next thing I hear was someone walking to the room that I was in, so I duck under the covers, and Ameriru just climbs on top of me on the cover to try to hide me. I heard the door open, I held my hand over my mouth , so not to make a sound, then Ameriru got off of me, I was more scared of whoever it was that was in the room, then the covers that covered me were completely removed making me shiver of who it was, then I heard a familiar voice said, "Babe, you alright." I looked up and their he stood was Al my boyfriend, but he was different now, he was a demon now, and it scared of that he looked almost exactly like Alfred, then said, "A-Al wh-what happened to you?" "Long story short Arthur helped me to get here to save you." Al said as broke the cuff off of my ankle, he carries me bridal style out of the room and when we got to the ledge Alfred was already there and he said along with Gilbert standing beside him, "So I see that Arthur used one of his transformation spells on you." "Yes to get what belongs to me, my girlfriend." Al said and took off only to have the two of them flying after them, he tries to lose them in every possible way, but it was no good, and suddenly al was hit by something causing him to drop me. Al shouted my name as I fell further and further and luckily I wasn't as high as before as I crashed down into a lake of some sort.

I swam up to the surface for to see that Alfred and Gilbert pushed Al through a portal, never to see him again, then I saw Gilbert and Alfred split up probably to look for me, and I saw the both of coming this way I held my breath and dove back down under water as deep as I could so not to be seen. I came back for air, but for a quick second, and dived back down into the water because the two came back. So I decide to go down deeper hoping they don't decide to go into the water, when I saw that they were leaving, I went to swim back, but only to have an underwater current pull me away from the surface, I started to struggle with the current only for me to get more and more worn out as I started to go through an opening on the side of the lake, I was able to breath once the water pushed me up to the surface in the rapid, I struggled to keep my head up, but didn't pay attention as I went over a waterfall and blackout once I landed in the water head first.

~Time Skip Sweet Devil!America scratches the screen~

~Normal POV~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes and she finds herself in an unfamiliar room, when I went to sit up, she notices that her clothes were changed, then she looked at the door that was opened and saw someone very familiar person that had red messy hair, black with red military uniform, and his eyes were emerald green as he was carrying a tray of tea and scones and she said, "A-Arthur?" "Mmm, no sorry, but that's not my name dear, I'm Edee, but what's your name, love." Edee said and (Name) said, "O-Oh sorry, my name is (Name), (Full Name)." Edee then had a worried look on his face as he set the tray down on the bed as he said, "You-You wouldn't happened to Acirem's girl, are you, (Name)." "Who-Whose Acirem, the only demon that is after is…Alfred. So Alfred's name is Acirem, I'm guessing then." Edee nodded his head as he said, "Unfortunately yes, love, after he became a demon he changed his name." "You-You aren't going to take me to him, are you?" (Name) asked a little scared, then he shook his head and said trying to hide a smirk, "No of course not, but I know someone who can help you out, love." "Who is it, Edee?" (Name) out of curiosity then Edee said, "Ivan Bragnaski, our ruler, leader, and king of all demons and devils." When (Name) wasn't so sure of what to say now, but she of what had to be done to get out of this place, so she said, "Do you think…that you can…take me to him?" (Name) didn't notice the smirk that Edee had on his face as he said, "Of course, I'll arrange a meeting with, but first you need get some rest after that little ride you had in that waterfall, love." (Name) nodded her head and took a sip of the tea that was next to her and they both started to talk about one another, like how (Name) got into this mess in the first place, and Edee started to talk about his life and living he does here and it was funny it reminded her of Arthur and Artie.

~Time Skip Sweet Devil!America appears and screeches casing the screen to crack~

(Name) opened her (e/c) eyes and saw that Edee was sitting next to her like he always had to make sure that (Name) was doing alright and (Name) couldn't help but giggle then she saw that Edee was awake now as he said, "Oh good morning, poppet." Good morning to you, too, Edee." (Name) said as she got out of bed and Edee already had some clothes out for her on the edge of the bed. So (Name) got changed into a lovely red dress with black lacing, after she got dress she followed Edee to the dining for a nice breakfast, and they had a nice breakfast together of talking about of what not to do around him and stuff. After a having breakfast Edee actually picked her up bridal style as he started to take off and they flew to Ivan's place. It was about a few hours flight to his place and it was a castle like it was made from stalagmites, now at first (Name) was scared of the place, but she knew that she was to be brave when she meets him. Edee landed on the bridge way and set (Name) down on her feet, Edee lead (Name) to the doorway of the castle, then he said, "Now poppet, you mustn't be scared, I promise he will help in getting away from Acirem." "O-Okay Edee." (Name) said they reached the doors, the doors were then opened and they both walked into the first room. As they were walking to the next door, which leads to the throne room there was guard there, it was a women with blond hair, violet eyes, she wore a maids outfit, andit was funny she didn't look like a demon that is until she was holding a knife and she said, "Are you two here big brother, Ivan?" "Yes, well I'm here to bring (Name) here to meet him." Edee said as I hid behind him from the women and the women said, "Very well, wait here till I come back out to tell you so." She left the room and soon as she went through the doors and Edee said, "That was one of Ivan's siblings, her name is Natalia, and as long you stay on her good side your safe, poppet." "O-Okay Edee." (Name) said nervously and then the doors open revealing Natalia as she said, "You may come in and see him now." Edee and (Name) nodded their heads and went the throne room.

(Name) was absolutely terrified of what Ivan looks like and what demon or devil he is and just then Edee was bowing down and (Name) then was confused at first then saw him. He had platinum messy hair, pink scarf, long tan coat, amethyst eyes colors, black bat like wing, and small ram's horn on either side of his head, but he didn't have tail at all. (Name) didn't realize that she was staring at him and bowed down as she heard she childlike chuckle making a shiver down her spine. She then heard Ivan walking towards them, in which (Name) couldn't help but shake in fear of him as he started to closer and closer to the both of you, and then she heard Ivan said as he got to (Name), "Edee, you may leave the room, while I get acquainted with your little friend here." "As you wish, my lord." Edee said as he got up and left the room leaving her with Ivan. As soon as Edee left the room, Ivan put his index finger and thumb under her chin and lifts her head up to get her to look directly at Ivan, and he was able to get look at (Name) as he pulls up close by his hand around, then he said as he lick his lips, "I can see why Acirem would you as his beloved one, da, and I'm Ivan, but you can call me Vanya, sunflower." "I-I'm (Name) and-" (Name) was cut off when Vanya started to chuckles, picks her up bridal style, carries her to back to the throne, and set her down on his lap as he goes to sit down and holds her around her waist and said, "No need for introduction, sunflower, after I've been watching you ever since I met little Alfred or should I say Acirem." "H-Hold on a s-second the devil that made with Alfred was…"(Name) trails off knowing where this was going as Vanya started to chuckle and he said, "Huhuhu, you hit the hammer on the nail, sunflower, I was the one that made the deal with him, but unfortunately he didn't know the price when I tried to tell, but he wanted his precious girl live." "And-and what would that be, Vanya?" (Name) said a little scared then Vanya brought (Name) close to his lips as he said, "He must give up something that he cherish the most and that would be you, since he cared so much about saving you, sunflower." Before (Name) could say anything, he places his lips onto her lips, (Name) squealed in shock of what was going on, she starts struggle in Vanya's grip, but no avail he wouldn't let go, he then licks the bottom of her lips, and (Name) couldn't help but gasp allowing Vanya to shove his tongue into her mouth.

(Name) tries to shove him off of her, but Vanya had her in a tight grip that he wouldn't budge, Vanya pulls away, and he said with lust in his voice, "Mmm, you tasted good than I image. Mmm how about we play a little game, sunflower." "Wh-What kind of game, V-Vanya?" (Name) said as she tries to catch her breath, then Vanya smirks as he said, "If you can run from me for about twenty minutes, I'll let you go, but if I catch you, well let's just say I have a special place in my palace to keep you at and have you as my new beloved, how does that sound, sunflower." (Name) knew where this was leading she wasn't expecting to make a deal like this, but what choice did she have, so she said, "I-I'll do it, Vanya, you got a deal." "Huhuhu, excellent, sunflower, now I'll count to hundred so I will give you sporting chance and it will make it interesting, da." Vanya said and let's go of (Name) as she starts to run as fast as she could from Vanya as he starts to count.

(Name) ran as fast as she could, she ran to the find a room that she can hide in, she then finds a door with Russian words on it, but (Name) didn't bother to read it as she opens the door in revealing an actual forest, and (Name) didn't hesitate as she runs into the forest, but didn't notice that someone was watching her. (Name) ran as fast as she could through the forest not looking back. She continues to ran deeper and deeper in the forest, then as she was running she heard a familiar voice, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, my sunflower. ~" Vanya said causing (Name) to run fast as she heard his laugh. (Name) kept on running as she came across a cave, so she runs inside of the cave not knowing that she has been followed.

(Name) kept on running in the cave, looking back as she saw amethyst glowing eyes following her, she ran faster and faster to get away, as she ran doesn't pay attention as she trips over something, and lands on something hard. She gets up to a nest made out of skeletons of all sorts, then when she scouted away from the nest she bumps into something soft and scaly, she turned around, but only to be face to face with Vanya as he said, "SSSSo it sssseemss that I have won our little game, my ssssunflower." He wraps around her with something scaly, then when all of the sudden torches started to light up and (Name) got to see his true form as soon she saw that she was wrapped by a snake's tail and it lead to Vanya, he was a Naga Demon, Half Naga and half Demon, and they could decide in whether what form they want to be in a Demon or a Naga. (Name) then tried to struggle out of his grasp, but it was no good, he was too strong to let her go so easily and Vanya said as he places his index finger and thumb under chin and lifts her head up as he lean in closer, "Now, I think it'sssss time that I have you asssss my beloved, ssssunflower." He then tilts her neck to the side giving it a long lick with his fork tongue making (Name) shiver and moan, then Vanya opened his mouth, and bites down on (Name)'s neck causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. (Name) then felt some sort of liquid was injected in her neck, then her body slowly started to grow numb as Vanya pulls away from her neck and said, "Thissss will be temporarily paralyze you just till for the fun part, my ssssunflower." He immediately tore her clothes off of her, then opens his mouth as wide as he could and picks (Name) up by placing his hands on either side of her. (Name) immediately knew of what was going to happen, Vanya was going to swallow her alive, and then she was shoved into his mouth head first as he clamps his mouth around her head.

~Your POV~

I was now inside of his mouth going further and further to the back of his mouth and thanks to his venom I couldn't move at all. I kept on going further back then I reached at his throat which was a tight squeeze it felt much weird and for some reason comfortable, it felt like getting hugs and kisses from him. I continued to further down his throat as I heard Vanya's moans, I continued down his throat then felt an opening of his stomach, and as she enters more and more inside of his stomach. She then curls up into a ball to get comfortable inside of him as the remaining of my legs followed into his stomach.

~Normal POV~

After Vanya had swallowed the last bit of her feet, he sighed in relief as he pats his stomach, and slithers onto his nest to get some rest, then Vanya heard (Name) asked, "I-I have a question, out of every one of humans to demons, why me, Vanya?" "Huhuhu, I can ansssswer that very eassssily for you, my sssssunflower. When I heard that you were in need of help, I had a little 'birdie' help me to find you and keep an eye on you for a while, then when I found out from Edee that he had found you, I had assssked him to bring you here sssso I can take good care of you asssss your new beloved from Acirem, my sssunflower." Vanya said as (Name) tries to figure who was this 'birdie' that told him about (Name) and more importantly why did Vanya care about (Name) this much if his price for saving her was to give up someone he cares for, so (Name) asked, "Okay one more question, Why do you care for this much, if I'm just a payment for Alfred to have me live?" "Huhuhuhu, well let's just say when I first laid my eyes on you, I kmew that you were the one for me, my ssssunflower. Now how about we gets some rest, da." Vanya said and (Name) said, "Da, Vanya, that sssssoundss good to me, good night then." "Huhuhuhu, good night to you too, my ssssunflower." Vanya said and went to sleep as (Name) listened to his breathing and heart beats to help her sleep more comfortably.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

My Boyfriend is a Sweet Devil (lemon-vore)

Part 4

Request for Mermaidfan

SweetDevil!AmericaxReader

~Normal POV~

(Name) woke as she felt Vanya starting to move, (Name) her body the best she could, but she didn't know that Vanya would that she was awake as he said, "Oh your awake, my sssunflower. Thatsss good theirsss ssssomeone that I want you to meet." "Oh okay, but do you have any clothes for me to wear, Vanya." (Name) asked Vanya and he said, "Da, I do have sssome clothesss for, I had Edee make sssome for you, when he came to sssee me." Vanya then stood tall and started to gag himself to get (Name) out. (Name) started to slide out of his throat and out of his mouth as he lower himself down for her not to land very hard on the ground. (Name) got up and Vanya handed her the clothes out of thin air. (Name) got dressed in wearing a (f/c) dress with (f/c) (favorite type of shoes), she couldn't but giggle, then she looks at Vanya as he held his hand out towards her, and she gradually takes his hand as he leads her back to his throne room to meet up with someone.

~Time Skip time to guess the special guest of Vanya~

Vanya and (Name) got to the throne room, Vanya her sit on his lap as his snake body turns back to legs. (Name) blushed at first, then Vanya said as he wraps his demon tail around her waist, "You may come in, now!" the doors opened in revealing someone in a black cloak, then a German accent said, "It's so good to see you, old friend." "Da, it hasss been a while hasssn't it." Vanya said and (Name) could have sworn that she saw glowing red eyes just like gilbert, but she wasn't so sure, then the German accent said, "Oh I see that you've found (Name), that I told you about." "Da, and I have to agree on you on that one, my dear friend, Gilbert." Vamya said and (Name) was in shock as the person with the black cloak pulls the hood back in revealing Gilbert, Alfred's friend that she first met at Alfred's place, and Gilbert notices the look on (Name)'s face and he said, "Kesesese, you confused (Name), let me explain of vho I really am. I'm really your own older brother that died in that fight vhen I saved you from those people and Vanya saw me in some good use for him so he made his right hand man as well as for my younger brother Ludvig as the captain of his guards. When I learned that you were taken away by my good friend Alfred, I figured out of a good idea for Vanya to have his very own beloved one, which is where you come after that car accident you and Alfred had." "You…You…monster, you were the one that caused the accident of that creature that Alfred saw when he tried to avoid it!" (Name) said angrily knowing the truth was revealed now, everything was a shame to get to (Name) even if they killed (Name)'s boyfriend Alfred. (Name) tried to get out of Vanya's grasp to beat up Gilbert, but Vanya had her in an iron grip. (Name) then started to cry and scream when she failed to get out of grip, Vanya then tried to calm her down by rubbing her back as she hugged Vanya, then Vanya said to Gilbert, "Gilbert, I'll take to you later, I'll need to ssstraighten things out with (Name) here first." "Ja, I'll see you around." Gilbert said and he disappears from the room, but aware of them someone was listening to their conversation.

~Time Skip SURPRISE~

Vanya brought (Name) back to his room, he gently sets her on to his skeleton nest, and he said, "I'll stay here as long as you need me to here if you wish for me to." "If it's alright Vanya, I'll look after her." A young women's voice said Vanya turns around in seeing in his younger sister Natalia then (Name) said, "Your that lady that I met when I was with Edee." She nods her head and Vanya said, "Alright, you can look after her till I return after to talking to Gilbert." Vanya then left the room as Natalia enters the room and once Vanya was out of sight she whispers in (Name)'s ear, "I know that you don't want to be here, (name), so I'll help you out in any possible way that I can to get you back to Alfred, he has asked me to watch over you, till you're safe in his arms." For once (Name) was really happy to hear that name and (name0 knew now that she belongs to Alfred not to Vanya, then (Name) said realizing something was a bit off when Gilbert andVanya were talking to one another, "Hey Natalia, just wondering are Gilbert and Vanya more chooser like as lovers or anything." "I believe so after he brought Gilbert back to life as a bird demon, in fact I think at this moment he and Vanya are-" Natalia was cut off when the two heard a very loud of one another's name, then Natalia said, "I guess now would be a good time for you head on back to Alfred." "Natalia will it be alright, if I can come back and visit oyu all some time soon with Alfred?" (Name) said and Natalia giggles as she said, "Yes, but it would be best if you wait a while since Vanya has now accepted Gilbert's love to him now." (Name) couldn't help, but giggle, and then she heard Vanya and Gilbert coming back into the room. Vanya was the first in the room followed by Gilbert as they both said, "So I take it that everything is taken care of then, Natalia." "Yes, everything is alright now." Natalia said then (Name)went up to the both of them and gave them both a hug as they said their good byes to one another. Natalia then started to mumble a chant of some sort, then a diagram appeared on the floor then (Name) disappears completely from the room.

~Time skip time for a special event of the turns~

(Name) landed on the bed of Al's and her room, she was back in the human world, she then heard some talking, so she then went down stairs to see of what was all the commotion, then what she saw surprised her most of all there he was Alfred F. Jones as a sweet devil, not a devil anymore, she started to cry which caused everyone to see (Name) on the stairway. Matt, Arthur, Al, and Artie were surprised to see her back; they all ran up to here and basically jumped on top of her in a bone crushing hug followed by Kuma and Jiro. They all got of her so she could breathe then Alfred came up in front of her not knowing of how she was going react in seeing him, but she then runs up to him and gives him a hug as she said, "Your my sweet devil of a boyfriend." Alfred had a shocked expression on his face when he heard this and everyone couldn't believe it either and al just come up to Alfred and gives him a playfully punch on the shoulder as he said, "I guess you get to take of her, now then huh, Alfred." "Hahaha, what are you talking you can still be her boyfriend in the human world as I'm her boyfriend in my realm." Alfred said which made Al actually smile at Alfred for once.

After (Name) had explained of everything that had happened in Alfred's world they couldn't believe that (Name)'s brothers were now devils for the king Vanya and many of other things that had happened. Alfred then told them that it was time to head back to his realm, since he had a time limit of only staying in the human world during the night time. (Name) then her good byes to everyone, especially to Al, promising him that (Name) would back and visit him during the daytime as she will go back to Alfred during the nighttime. A diagram appears on the floor below Alfred's and (Name)'s feet both Alfred and (Name) disappear from out of their sites back to Alfred's world. Alfred and (Name) were back in at Alfred's room and just as when (name) was about say something Alfred had placed his lips onto her lips making her fall backwards onto his bed. (Name) was taken by surprise at first, then she kissed Alfred back, and she could feel Alfred smirk making her shiver. Alfred took the advantage in shoving his tongue into her mouth, (Name) moan as Alfred did so as she wraps her arms around his neck, and Alfred did the same. Alfred then pulls away; he starts to take off her dress as he starts to kiss down her neck making her moan, and Alfred then started suck, nip, and lick on her sensitive spot. Alfred then pulls away from her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her neck, he then starts to kiss down her chest to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck making her moan, then (Name) said , "A-Alfred, p-please, s-stop teasing me." "If that's what you want, babe." Alfred said as he pulls her panties down and he places his fingers at her mouth as he said, "Suck." (Name) then opens her mouth and gradually takes his fingers into her mouth to coat then with her saliva. After they were coated enough, he pulls his fingers out of (Name)'s mouth, he then sticks one finger into her entrance, (Name) squirmed at his finger and then he sticks his second finger in making a scissor motion in stretching (Name) out. Alfred then starts to thrust his fingers to find her sweet spot and finds it on the first go when (Name) moans his name. Alfred then pulls his fingers out and then he positioned his member at her entrance, and (Name) gave an okay by nodding her head as Alfred slowly pushes into her entrance. He then waits for (Name) to give the okay and after a few minutes she nods her head as Alfred starts to thrust into her. Alfred kept on saying her name like a mantra, and then he found her sweet spot when she screamed his name, Alfred then start to thrust harder, and within a few minutes she said, "A-Alfred, I-I'm about to…" "I know… we'll… do it…together." Alfred said between thrust and then they both screamed one another's name. Alfred then pulls out of (Name) then had this look on his face and (Name) knew what that look on his face was, he wants to protect her in a special way, and they did make a promise that he would find a way to do it and now he could do it.

(Name) then got prepared herself by sitting up for Alfred as he places his hand on either of her and lifts her up as he shoves her head first as he slowly clamps his mouth around her head. He then starts to shove (Name) more into his mouth to the back of his throat. (Name) was inside his mouth as she went further back to his throat, she then goes further as she enters Alfred's throat, and (Name) couldn't resist, but struggle for the fun as she heard Alfred starting to moan in the feeling. (Name) continues to go down in Alfred's throat as she went further and further down and it felt like getting hugs and kisses by him. Alfred continues to shove (Name) down his throat and then after the next shove he could feel (Name) starting to enter inside of him. So Alfred continues to shove (Name) further down into his stomach. (Name) entered more and more into Alfred's stomach as Alfred continues to shove her further in and (Name) then started to curl up into a ball as she continues to enter more. Alfred was up to her feet now, so he then gives a hard swallow as he gives a small shove and closes his mouth. He lays on the bed as he sigh in relief and pats his stomach as he said, "(Name), you comfortable enough in there?" "Yes, I am, thanks for asking, Alfred." (Name) said then she just listens to his breathing a heart beats just as Alfred said, "I love you, (Name), and good night." "Good night Alfred and I love you too." (Name) said as she fell asleep along with Alfred.

~Extended Ending~

It's been a year since Alfred and (Name) did it and also made a deal with (Name)'s boyfriend, Al of visiting one another. One day while she was visiting Al and everyone her water broke and luckily Alfred was there at the time. Vanya came by along with her brother Gilbert and Ludwig. Vanya helped (Name) out as Ludwig and Gilbert helped out cleaning the baby, then Vanya said, "Okay sssunflower, you ready. 1, 2 and 3 push!" (Name) pushed as hard as she could after a few rounds of pushing the first baby came out crying, the baby was a little boy with black hair like Alfred's hair and has (e/c) eyes like (Name)'s (e/c) eyes, and then (Name) felt another pain, and Vanya told her to push again. This time it was a little girl that had Alfred's sky blues eyes and had (Name)'s (h/c) hair. They were both very healthy babies and Alfred and Al knew that once everything was settle this would be the most happiest family ever, even if her boyfriend is a sweet devil.

THE END


	43. Chapter 43

My Boyfriend Is….

2P!HetaliaxReader

A/N: This idea came to me when I was doing a Who is your 2P!Hetalia boyfriend and I ended getting six different result as I did multiple times to see if I get the same ones or not, so there will be six different ending. So enjoy!

~Normal POV~

(Name) has a normal life, she lives on her own now, since she lives now on campus at W World Academy, her roommates were twins named Dusk and Kiwi, there brothers are part of a gang called the 2P or Second Player, and sure they were a bit scary, but (name) had a crush on one of them.

~Time Skip 2P!France cigarettes appears on the screen smoking~

The next morning, (Name) woke up early in the morning with Dusk and Kiwi, since we have six cases together, which are Art, Gym, Cultural, Home Etc., Health, and Metal Sculpturing (A/N: not in the orderback to the story) , and one of (Name)'s crush was in one of those six classes with herself and her two friends. After (Name) was finished getting dress, she wore a (f/c) shirt and (f/c), as she wore her (h/c) hair down, and as she was finished getting ready Kiwi and Dusk were finished as well getting dress. Kiwi wore a pink and blue dress, she put her bright blond hair in two pig tails, and Dusk wore a red and black dress with a brown jacket similar to her brother's jacket that he wears, and she lets her brown short hair down.

We left our rooms and headed to our first class which is Health class and the infamous smoker, François Bonnefoy, who is Dusk's and Kiwi's oldest brother, and is in the class with the three of us. The three went to class and sure enough François was there in his seat, like he is waiting for someone to get here, but the weird thing is even though he smokes all the time, why is he taking Health class to begin with, so (Name), Dusk, and Kiwi went to their desk, and (Name) went to her desk which is next to François, then François said, "So how have you been, (Name)?" "Oh, I've been good. What about you, Fran?" (Name) said, also she could never pronounce his name so he only lets (Name) to call him Fran and he said, "I've been good and I know what you're going to ask me, which is 'Why are you in this class if you smoke and you don't bother of listening in this class?', right." (Name) nodded his head and he continued in saying, "Well I take this class, go I can learn of what other types of cigarettes that I can try out, (Name)." (Name) stared at him dumb founded at the answer that he gave her and class started as the teacher enters the room.

~Time Skip2P!England's cupcakes appears on the screen~

After class was over, (Name) said her goodbyes to Fran, and the three went to their next class which is Home Etc. and the two girls' older brother was Oliver, but he sometimes he likes to be called Artie, so (Name) calls him Artie. So just as when the three got to class, (Name) was tackled down in a tight hug by a bright blond blur and heard a very familiar British accent as he said, "Oh poppet, love, (Name), how are you doing?" "I-I'm doing okay, b-but first I-I can't breathe." (Name) said trying to struggle out of his grasp. Artie then got off of (Name) and then (Name) gave him a hug in return as he said, "Sorry, poppet, I just got a little excited, love." "It's okay Artie, I know you didn't mean too." (Name) said to Artie and he gave a hug to his sisters Dusk and Kiwi, it was funny in a way. Kiwi always accepts hugs from Artie and everyone, but when it comes to Dusk, she gave a look of 'Stay away from me or I'll kill you.' Look, but Artie always ignore that look and gave her a hug anyway. They went to their station in the back room which Artie was (Name)'s partner and Dusk and Kiwi were always partners, the class started as soon as the teacher enter the room.

~Time Skip 2P!America's baseball bat appear on the screen~

After making cupcakes, (Name) was covered in flour and what not, the same went with Artie, and they both just laughed about it. After (Name) was cleaned up, she said her goodbyes to Artie and left with Dusk and Kiwi for the next class which is Gym and Al or Jason and Matt or Mathieu, which are both Dusk's and Kiwi's older twin brothers. So (Name), Kiwi, and Dusk went to their gym lockers in the girl's room, but before (Name) could get to the locker room, someone covers her mouth, and pulls her away. (Name) tried to struggle out of whoever it was, but whoever it was had a strong grip, (Name) was then brought into the boy's locker room, luckily there was no one here, (Name) was brought into the shower room, she was shoved into one of the showers, she then got a look at her captor, he had brown red hair, black sunglasses, black leather jacket, and (Name) knew who it was right away as she said, "Al, wh-what are you doing?" "Hey babe, it's been a while hasn't it." AL said and he only let you call him that name for some reason as he walked towards (Name). (Name) walked back away from him, but only to bump on to the wall behind her, and Al places his hands on either side of her, so (Name) couldn't escape and she asked, "Wh-What do you want with me, Al?" "I want to do this, babe." Al said and he leans towards (Name)'s lips, but when he was inches away, they both heard, "JASON! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?!" Al pulls away and turns around in seeing his twin brother, Mathieu, he has dark blond hair which is in a ponytail, black sunglasses like Al's sunglasses, and he wore a red Mountie uniform, and (Name) said, "H-Hey Matt, how's it going?" "Trying to save your ass, that's what." Mathieu said and just like François, (Name) is the only one to call him Matt. (Name) took the chance and ran out of the shower room while al and Matt straighten things out by that, means beat one another up. (Name) was in the gym and saw her friends Dusk and Kiwi waving at her. (Name) went over to them and asked them, "Okay, so which one of you had Matt to come and save me?" "That was me; I didn't want my brother doing anything to you." Dusk said as she places her hand on her shoulder, Al and Matt came out the shower room just as the teacher enter the gym, and class started.

~Time Skip 2P!Russia's metal pipe appears on the screen~

After gym was over (Name) said her goodbyes to Al and Matt, it was time for lunch, and so (Name), Dusk, and Kiwi went over to the cafeteria to go eat lunch. When they got there to the cafeteria Feli and Lovi were there as well, and they both had art class with the three of you. So the five went to their tables as they got their lunch, (Name) as always ends up sitting between Feli and Lovi every time, (Name) didn't mind it much since she considers the two as brother, and just as when she went to sit down, a metal pipe came in front of her and she knew who it was as she said, "Vanya, you got to stop doing that or else I might get hit by it the next time you, do that." "Huhuhu, don't worry my sunflower, I'm always careful and beside I just wanted to say 'Hi'." Vanya said he has brown hair, brown eyes, silver scarf around his neck, and a black long winter's coat. He's the only one that calls (Name) a sunflower, while Feli calls her ragazza, and Lovi calls her bella, then (Name) said to Vanya, "Hi to you, too, Vanya." Vanya just giggles and walks away. (Name) sat down next to Feli and Lovi and Dusk sat next to Feli and Kiwi sat next to Lovi, but sitting next to Feli all the time for (Name) makes nervous and scared since he carries knives somewhere in those pocket of his brown military uniform and the brown hat he wears. He has brown hair with a curl on the left, his eyes were purple, and he can be rude at times, but sweet at the same time. Lovi on the other hand has blond hair with a curl on the right, he has a scar on the right side of his cheek, red eyes, he wore a red suit with a black shirt, and a purple tie, at times he is really sweet, but if you get on his bad side like Artie it's scary. So as they ate lunch together Feli said, "So-a how's everything going for-a you, ragazza?" "Uh everything has been doing okay for me, Feli. How are you and Lovi how are the two of you going?" (Name) said to Feli the said, "I've been-a doing okay, can't wait for this Art class to start next, ragazza, and Lovi is-a still the same as ever." After he said that they enjoyed eating lunch and (Name0 nodded her head as she ate her lunch.

~Time Skip 2P!Italy's knives appears on the screen~

Lunch ended and Feli and Lovi followed (Name), Dusk, and Kiwi to Art class since they have it too with them. So when they got to class, (Name) sat between Feli and Lovi and Dusk and Kiwi sat in their desk away from the three. As (Name) sat in between Feli and Lovi, Feli decides to mess with (Name) by placing one of his fingers on her tail bone and moves his finger up her spine causing her to get goose bumps. (Name) looks at Feli and said, "F-Feli, stop doing that and you know that I don't like that." "Sorry couldn't resist ragazza." Feli said and (Name) turns her head away from Feli as she starts to blush and then Lovi said, "Fratello, you need to stop doing that to bella, she hates that." "Who cares one of these days she will be mine anyway, idiota." Feli said very irritated to his brother and just then their teacher had the class room.

~Time Skip 2P!Japan's Katana appears on the screen~

Art class ended with no problems as usual, so (Name) went to her locker to get her metal project for Metal Sculpturing class and Vanya was in that class with them. (Name) grabbed her sculpture, which was half finished bouquet of sunflowers, and all she had to do was to spray paint for to color the metal. Dusk's and Kiwi's project were too big to fit in their lockers, so they already went on ahead to class, but what they didn't know is that when they left (Name) has been bullied constantly by a group of girls, and right on cue there they were as the leader of the girls said, "Well, well, well, looks who here, girls." "Just leave me alone, I really don't need this right now." (Name) said as she was being intimidating to the girls, then when one of the girls was about to slap (Name), (Name) closed her (e/c) eyes waiting for impact, but the impact never came, and then she heard a very familiar Russian accent as he said, "Now, girls, it's not nice to do that or would you like to meet Mr. Pipe, da." (Name) opened her (e/c) eyes in seeing Vanya as he held on to the girl's hand. The girl terrified of Vanya as he let's go of her hand and they ran away from (Name). Vanya gave his childish smile as he said, "You need to be more careful, sunflower." "I-I know, Vanya, I know." (Name0 said a little nervous as she followed him to class.

~Time Skip 2P!Germany's Whip appears on the screen~

(Name) and Vanya got to class in seeing Dusk and Kiwi starting on their projects, (Name) then went to the back room which is the spray painting room to do her project, and Vanya followed as well since he had his project to be painted as well. When they both went into the back room, they put on their painting robes on, a painting mask to cover their mouths, a goggles for to protect their eyes, (Name) got started by using the spring green color for the stem and the leaves, then changed to brown for the center of the sunflowers, and finally yellow for the petals. She was finished with her project and when she went to back away, she bumps into someone, meaning Vanya as he said as he turns around and looks at her project, "Oh, so you like sunflowers like me, sunflower, da." "Y-Yes there my favorite flowers and I thought that it would be fun doing it, Vanya." (Name) said as she noticed that he was looking at her project of the metal sunflowers, the he chuckles as he said, "Well, I guess great minds think alike, sunflower, da." Then (Name) turned to look at his project and it was a metal pipe with sunflowers growing out of it, and they both laughed at the similarities of sunflowers that they did.

~Time Skip 2P!China's pocket knives appears on the screen~

After Metal Sculpture class was over, "(Name)said her goodbyes to Vanya, and (Name) left with Dusk and Kiwi for their last class of the day, which is Cultural class, and Lutz, he had dark blond hair pulled back, he has violet eyes, he has a scar on the left side of his cheek, he wore a black cross necklace, he wore a white tank top as he wore a brown military coat over his shoulder with black pants, and a black hat on his head, Gil has silver hair, blue eyes, a scar of an 'x' on the right side of his cheek, and he wears an ancient Teutonic knight hood with amour, Zio his hair is black, his eyes were red, he wore a red kimono with black pants, and Kuro, he has black hair, red eyes, carries a katana where ever he goes and he wears a black military outfit, they were going to be there as well. So (Name) went to her locker to get her things for Cultural class and went to class with Dusk and Kiwi. When they got to the class, who was there at the door to greet them was none other than Lutz and Gil, and (Name) said, "H-Hey guys how are the t-two of you doing?" "Hallo Katzchen, you're looking good as always." Lutz said making (Name) shiver and rushed into the classroom, but only to be caught in a tight hug by Gil as he said, "Hallo (Name), how have you been doing?" "I-I've been doing well, but I-I can't b-breathe." (Name) said and then Gil let go and apologizes to her. (Name) couldn't help, but laugh, and she went to take a seat. When she went to her desk, bumps into someone and she knew who it was, it was Zio, Kuro's older brother and (Name) said, "H-Hey Zio, w-what do you need f-from me this time?" "Hmmm, how about a kiss on my lips?" Zio said, which the same price is every time to seat at her desk. So (Name) leaned towards him and place his lips on his, he always tasted like beer, a little blood with Chinese food, then Zio pulls away from her lip and said, "Close your eyes, (Name)." (Name) didn't even bother to ask why, so she closes her (e/c) eyes, and waited for Zio to kiss again. (Name) felt Zio's lips back on her lips, but something was different, they taste like Sakura, a little blood, sake', and sushi? She opens her (e/c) eyes in seeing that she was kissing Kuro, Kuro pulls away and said, "Nice to see you, too, Sakura." (Name) completely turned red blushing at what just happen and she notices that Zio was at the other side of the room laughing at what just happen. The teacher came into the classroom and (Name) went to her seat as did Lutz, Zio, Gil, Kuro, Dusk, and Kiwi sat at their desk as well.

~Time Skip 2P!Romano's gun appears on the screen~

Cultural class was over and (Name) said her goodbyes to Lutz, Zio, Gil, and Kuro. (Name) Dusk and Kiwi went to their lockers. (Name) opened her locker and she puts her things away, then she notices a (f/c) envelope with her name on it. She picks it up the envelope and opens it as it read:

(Name),

Meet me on the roof top, after school today.

Your Secret Admirer

(Name) blushed at it, because she didn't know she had a Secret Admirer to begin with, then Dusk and Kiwi came over, and (Name) said, "Hey, I'm going to stay after school to meet up with someone." "Oh, you have a secret admirer, (Name)." Kiwi said making (Name) blush in the process, then Dusk said, "Kiwi, leave poor (Name) alone and its okay if you stay after, so see you later girl." "See ya'll later, you two." (Name) said as the two left. (Name) gathered her things, headed to the rooftop, but she didn't notice the group of girls watching her.

~Time Skip 2P!Prussia's sword appears on the screen~

(Name) got to the roof seeing no one was there, so (Name) waited for him to come up here. (Name) waited for about a couple of hours and still no sign of him, then (Name) heard a very familiar vice as she said, "Well, if it isn't the little freak herself." It was the same group of girls from before when Vanya saved her, then (Name) said, "What do you want?" "Oh nothing much, just to have a little 'fun' with you." (Mean Girl) said and when they said, 'fun' they mean to beat (Name) up, but before (Name) could think she said, "I-I have a boyfriend that is suppose to meet me here and if you try to do anything to me, he won't be very happy about it." "Oh and who is this boyfriend of your then?" (Mean girl #2) said then (Name) said, but doesn't notice that he's been there the whole time hiding behind the building of the entrance way of the rooftop, then (Name) said, "My boyfriend is…

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

My Brother is my Dragon Lover (vore)

Sequel to: The Dragon's Love for a Human

Request: konathetiger

Dragon!AmericaxHead Wizard!England

~Normal POV~

Arthur is the Head Wizard of the village of Elgnand and his lover who happens to be a dragon is named Alfred. Alfred had made Arthur his mate a long time ago and today Arthur was living in the mountains. During their times together they got to meet someone who Ivan's mate and his name is Toris. Now Toris is one of the villagers that are next to the mountains of the dragon's domain and he was one of the chosen ones to be destined with a dragon.

Today, Arthur and Alfred decide to go visit Toris and Ivan because Arthur did promise Toris that he would come visit him when he had a chance to do so. So Alfred met up with Ivan to discuss when would be the best time for him and Arthur to be with one another as Alfred said to Ivan, "Listen Ivan will it be okay for my lover Arthur to meet with your lover Toris sometime soon." "Mmm I'm not sure. Since after all, you did scare my lover when he met you the first time, da." Ivan said sounding serious, but he was really playing around and Alfred said, "Th-That was just a joke, Ivan." "If I remember correctly from Toris, you actually swallowed Toris, and even if it was a joke, da." Ivan said seeing if Alfred would last much longer of trying to not to get upset as Alfred said, "Ye-Yeah, b-but that was the only way for my Arthur to meet him, please understand Ivan, I-I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to scare and-" "Huhuhuhuhu, I was only playing with you and of course Arthur can come and visit my little Toris, da." Ivan said and Alfred gave him a glare of 'Do that again and I'll kill you' and Ivan couldn't help but laugh as he flies back to Toris to surprise him.

~Time Skip of Dragon!Russia flies across the screen~

Ivan makes it back to his home and changes back into human form as he saw Toris running up to him as he gives him a hug and he said. "Welcome back, Vanya." "Thank you, Toris. Oh, I have a surprise for you, my sunflower." Vanya said as he hugs Toris back and Toris said, "What's the surprise, Vanya?" "Just wait and see, sunflower." Vanya said as he kisses Toris on his forehead and they both went back inside of their home.

Within a couple of minutes, Toris hears a very familiar roar from outside of the cave, so he goes out to see that it was Alfred in his dragon form landing outside of Vanya's cave, and as Alfred landed on the ground. He opens his mouth and Toris was surprise to see that it was Arthur as he climbs out of Alfred's mouth. Toris then runs up to Arthur and gave him a hug as Arthur hugs him back and said, "Surprise to see me, Toris." "Yes, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Toris said then he remembers the promise, Arthur was going to tell of how he became Alfred's, and he asked, "So does that mean, are you going to tell me how you met Alfred?" "Of course, a wizard never breaks his promise." Arthur said and Alfred was in his human form and he said, "So you hug and talk to Artie, but not me. I'm hurt Toris." Alfred gave a fake hurt face to Toris, Toris shakes his head and walks over to Alfred in giving him a hug, and then Toris said, "I missed you, too, Alfred." Alfred hugs Toris back and said, "I missed you, too, Toris, but how are things going with you and Ivan." "Things has been great with Vanya, his a lot nicer than the others back at my village that I've ever met." Toris said very happily as Vanya came from behind, hugs Toris around his waist, and kisses his cheek.

Toris couldn't help, but blush, and then Alfred said, "So Ivan, what is the best place for my Artie and your Toris to hang out at?" "Well there's a lake not too far from here called the Crystal Lake and the reason that is called that is because thw water is so clear that you can see the bottom to see the crystals growing on the sides and the bottom of the lake." Vanya said and Alfred nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, that sounds like the perfect place to go to." Arthur and Toris both agreed to go there. So Alfred and Vanya transformed into their dragon form, then Arthur and Toris climbed into their mouths, then Alfred and Vanya closed their mouth, and took off to the lake.

~Time Skip Dragon!America flies across the screen~

It took a few hours to get to the lake, Vanya and Alfred slowly land in a clearing of the forest, once they landed, Alfred and Vanya opens their mouths to let Toris and Arthur out, and Arthur and Toris went through the forest as Vanya and Alfred followed the two in their dragon form. When Arthur and Toris got out of the forest and they saw the beautiful site that they ever seen.

The lake was surrounded by large that were spread out all over the place, the shine and sparkle are from the crystals growing in the lake, there was a sitting area made out of crystals, and even there in the lake there was a tall crystal that was barely sticking out of the lake and Toris asked, "Hey Vanya, why's that crystal sticking out of the water?" "Well, I'll so you right now, sunflower." Vanya said and as if on cue. The large crystal grew taller and taller at an alarming rate, then as the water slides off of the crystal, the sun's ray was hitting the crystal, a rainbow appeared above the crystal like it was dancing in the sky, and Arthur and Toris were amazed by it. Within a few minutes the rainbow disappeared as the crystal went back to its original size, Vanya said, "What did you think it, sunflower?" It was beautiful, Vanya." Toris said in amazement when he saw that moment.

After that moment, they went to the crystal bedding and then Arthur started to mumble something as he pour some sort of powdery stuff, then he tosses it in the air, and then Arthur said, "This should help you guys to understand of how Alfred and I met." Vanya had Toris lay against his body as Arthur does the same with Alfred and as Arthur was comfortable enough Arthur said, "Now before I met Alfred, I lived in a village filled with spell and mystical creatures, the villagr was called Elgnand." When he said that it was like they were in the past as well, but it was all an illusion since this is all of Arthur's memories and as Arthur started to talk, the story began of how he met Alfred.

~Flashback to 30 years ago~

Arthur lived in a village filled with magic and mystical creatures, he was the head wizard of the village, he wore a dark green cloak with two red tied to his cloak around his neck, he carried a wooden staff, and underneath his cloak he wore a dark green clothing. Arthur was doing his normal routines when he heard a cry for help in the forest. So he runs into the forest, but only to find a boy no younger than three years old, he picks him up as he notice his hair was sandy blond with a cowlick and his eyes were sky blue and Arthur said, "Now what's a little lad like you doing way out here?" "My family…abandoned me, mister." The little boy said and Arthur said, "That's terrible, do you have a name." "Uh no, I don't." the little boy said and Arthur said, "Well then, how about Alfred Kirkland, and for now on I'll take good care of you." "Thank you mister, but what's your name." Alfred said and Arthur said, "I'll be your big brother, Arthur Kirkland." Alfred hugged Arthur as he carries him back to his home.

~Time Skip 5 years later~

Little Alfred was now eight years old and Arthur is currently teaching him some simple magic like the element. So far, Alfred's specialty of the elements are earth, fire, and air, but the other elements, water, dark, light, and many others are the ones that Arthur is helping him with. Alfred at the moment was working in the element of water and the task was to put the fire orb out as Arthur moves it around. Every time Alfred is able to get it, for some reason the water disappears as soon as he gets into an ord. So today, Alfred was going to get it for sure, and then Arthur said, "Okay Alfred, we will still try to get the water working. So let's try this again, poppet." "I'll try my best, Arthur." Alfred said as the fire orb appeared and Alfred started to think of the water orb. He tried and tried, but for some reason, his stomach started to hurt, then Arthur started to notice that Alfred started to turn pale, and Arthur said, "Hey are you feeling alright, poppet?" "I don't know Arthur, all of the sudden- BLECH!" Alfred was cut off as he started to spew water out of his mouth like he was breathing fire.

Alfred hit the fire orb and hit Arthur in the process, once the water spewing finally stop, Arthur was completely soaked and wet, then Alfred said very worried, "A-Arthur, I'm so sorry for that to happen and-" he was cut off as Arthur started to laugh and said, "Well I want expecting that, but you did it, and I'm proud of you." He then walks over to Alfred, hugged him, and Alfred got wet as well, then Arthur said, "Well ready for the next element of light and dark, poppet?" "How am I supposed to do that, Arthur?" Alfred said and then Arthur said, "Basically, you can conceal yourself in a light area and a dark area at the same time." "Oh okay so like this." Alfred said and suddenly he sprouts out wings out of his back that are the same color as his hair, that were dragon wings, they had claws on the end of the wings and the tip parts. Alfred then laughs as Arthur was in shock at this, the Alfred wrapped his wings around, and he starts too disappeared. Arthur looked around to see where Alfred went to and then he heard Alfred said, "Yoo-hoo Arthur look up." Arthur looked up to see Alfred hanging upside down by his tail on a tree branch, he notices that Alfred had a horn appeared of were his cowlick originally was at, and then Arthur said in shock, "A-Alfred, w-what in the world…" Alfred swung back around, grabbed the branch with his hand, and let's go as he lands on two feet. Alfred looks at Arthur and Alfred was scared if he was going to hurt him, Arthur then brings his hand to Alfred, Alfred closed his eyes, but instead of getting hurt, Arthur was giving him a gentle hug, and Arthur said, "Alfred, tell me, are you a dragon?" "Y-Yes I am, Arthur." Alfred said to Arthur as he returns the hug and Arthur said, "I'll protect you, I don't care of what you are, you are still my little Alfred, poppet." "Thank you, Arthur, and I promise to return your kindness and caring for me some day, somehow." Alfred said and Arthur hugs him more closely.

~Time skip to several years later~

As the years went on, Alfred continues to grow stronger and stronger everyday as Arthur continues to help him in his training. Alfred kept on trying to transform fully, but he only could get only get his wings, tail, claws, eyes, fangs, horns, and he gets a few spots of scales on him, but that's about it, so he was only in half dragon form. Arthur had been spending time with Alfred, but unfortunately Alfred was going to leave sooner or later, since there are times of the gathering of certain creatures of mating seasons, and Arthur wanted to spend the most of it before Alfred leaves.

As Arthur was thinking, he was cut off by something picking him up, carrying him in the air, he started to struggle, and he heard a familiar voice as he said, "H-Hey Arthur stop struggling or I-I might drop you." Arthur looks up to see little, well a boy that is, Alfred which he looked like an adult of twenty-six, and Arthur said, "Alfred don't scare me like that and good job in practicing in picking heavier things, but the next time ask me when you're going to do that, so the next time when you do that, I've could've gotten ready." "Hehehehe sorry my bad and can I call you Artie or Iggy for shirt." Alfred said to Arthur as he gently places him down onto the ground on a cliff and Alfred lands on a cliff and Alfred lands on his two feet next to him as he starts to change back into his human self, and Arthur then said, "Well I'm not really fond of nicknames, so I'll think about it, Alfred." "Okay Artie." Alfred said and Arthur said, "Alfred, I just said that I'll think about it, that doesn't mean that you-" he was cut off when he saw Alfred doing his puppy dog eyes and kept on trying to deny the look, but he gave in and said, "Alright, alright fine you win, but I'll you either Al or Alfie as your nickname poppet." Alfred smile happily and gives him a hug as Arthur hugged him back. They both pulled away from one another and Arthur was about to say something when they both heard a roar across the distance, then Arthur said, "Alfred was that…" "Yes it was a dragon, my twin brother, Matthew." Alfred said Arthur said, "Your brother? So you do have someone to care for even though…" "Yes well, I had some friends' to look him after my parents left me, since I can change into a human and dragon which is rare to do, but I don't think it's bad because someone is teaching them to do so." Alfred said and Arthur said, "Your parents left you, so you can train is that it?" "Yes and no, you see when a dragon like is with this, they have to learn on how to get along with another human like yourself, and also it gives them time to find a certain someone to be with." Alfred said as Arthur blushes when Alfred said 'certain someone' meaning a mate, so Arthur said, "So were able to find this certain someone before me?" "No, can't say I have Artie." Alfred said then Arthur said, "So I guess you have to go then, poppet?" "Yes I do, but I promise to come back and to visit you, someday, Artie." Alfred said as he spread his wings open, he flaps his wings, he was barely off of the ground, and Alfred said, "Oh before I forget, I wanted to give you this, Artie." Alfred then grabs a necklace around his neck and tosses it to Arthur. Arthur catches the necklace with his hand as it reveals a sky blue orb with a golden stem of a lace and Arthur said, "Alfred is this…" "Yes, my dragon tear and when I come to visit it will glow brightly, and so I hope to you see you soon, Artie." Alfred said and Arthur said, "As do I, Alfie." Alfred gave a cheerful roar and flies off into the distance leaving Arthur behind as he heads back for home.

~Time Skip Dragon!America flies across the screen~

It's been several years, since Alfred left for the mating season for dragons, and Arthur couldn't help, but wonder if Alfred is doing alright on his own. As the days went by Arthur went to do his daily routine, but at the end of the day, he would go to the same cliff, and see if Alfred returned. Arthur had forgotten about the dragon tear that Alfred gave him before he had left and it had yet to glow at all, but sometimes it had shown of what Alfred has been doing lately. The strange thing happen was the orb started to crack in half, Arthur didn't know why it did, then the orb just fixed itself back to the way it was before. Arthur thought that the orb did that representing Alfred's emotions of what was going on. So Arthur went back doing his daily routine, but then suddenly one of the villagers shout, "Dragon! There's a dragon here!" When Arthur heard this, he didn't want to see if it wasn't Alfred, so he went over to help out, but failed to notice that the dragon's tear was glowing brightly.

Arthur ran into his village, he found the dragon, but it looked like Alfred's color, but he wasn't sure if it was him, and so he decides to attack first with one of his spells. He starts to chant a spell and creates a block of ice as he fires it at the dragon. The block hit the dragon on the head as he roars painfully, the dragon looks down to see Arthur, the dragon roars at Arthur, and starts to chase after Arthur as he ran. Arthur runs as fast as he could as the dragon continued to chase after him. Arthur turns around to see if the dragon was still chasing him, but it wasn't there, he stopped to look of where the dragon had disappeared to, and then he heard a roar. When he went to turn to look up, the grabbed Arthur with its claws as Arthur screams, "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" the dragon roars and carries Arthur off somewhere.

The dragon continues to carry as Arthur continues to scream and struggle, then the dragon lowered himself down to land, when the dragon landed. Arthur got out of the dragon's clutches, and saw that they were at Arthur's place. Arthur was confused of what was going on then he heard, "It has been a while, hasn't it, Artie." "A-Alfred, where are you?" Arthur said as he looks around, then Alfred said, "Turn back around and you'll see." Arthur did turn around, but only saw the dragon that brought him here, which he got a better look at him.

The dragon was a sandy blond color, he had a horn on top of his head that curled up, the eyes were sky blue, has four dragon claw hand and feet, sharp fangs, he had a fork tongue that almost looked like a snake, two giant bat like wings, and a tail with spikes on the end with spike spines that curved over up to his neck. Arthur looked at him like he was lying to him, then Arthur said, "Hahahaha, very funny Alfred, now where are you hiding really." "Artie, I'm not lying, it really is me." Alfred said and then Arthur said as he looked at the dragon, "Okay fine, fine, but first prove it to me." "Great but first look at your chest." Alfred said as the dragon pointed at his chest with his tail.

Arthur looked down on his chest of the dragon tear that Alfred had given and it was glowing brightly. Arthur then looks back up and saw Alfred in front of him in his human form and he said, "Hey, Artie." Arthur walked up and then starts to ran up to Alfred, when Arthur got to him, he jumps onto him in giving him a hug, and Alfred hugged him back. Arthur and Alfred pulls away from another and Alfred said, "Hey remember when I said that I didn't have anyone to love when you asked me if I did." "Yes Alfie, I remember that, but what about it, love." Arthur said of what was going on and Alfred said, "Well, I did and in fact he is wearing the symbol of my love, right now." "And what would that symbol be, Alfie?" Arthur said still wondering of what was going on, so he started to back away from Alfred as Alfred starts to walk towards Arthur, and starts to transform as he starts to grow bigger and his clothes starts to change as well.

Arthur then bumps into a tree with his back and Alfred said as he was half human and half dragon form, "That symbol is what you are wearing around your neck, the Dragon's Tear." At first Arthur was scared, but then Arthur gives a smirk and said, "Oh really, then you'll have to catch me first." Arthur cast a smog spell to conceal himself as he starts to run deeper and deeper into the woods. Alfred spread his wings open and he took off flying as he transforms completely in his dragon in search for Arthur for a little game. Arthur continues to run into the woods hoping to play with Alfred to see how well and how quick Alfred could catch him.

Arthur then heard a roar, he turns around to look up, and to see Alfred in his dragon form flying over him. Alfred easily found Arthur he flies over pass him, lower himself down, and lands right in front of him. Arthur slid to a stop when he saw Alfred, he goes to turn around to start running, he starts to run, but only a few feet as Alfred puts his clawed hand on top of Arthur, and causing Arthur to be under his claws, trapped as he struggles under him, Arthur said, "Okay, okay, Alfred you got me." "I knew that I'll get you, Artie," Alfred said as he lifts his claw hand off of him. Arthur gets up and brushes himself off as Alfred walks over to him. Arthur didn't notice till he felt Alfred started to nudge with his snout and makes a bellow noise as if he was purring like a lion.

Arthur turns around and started to pet Alfred on his snout, but Alfred pushes him more were Arthur was on top of Alfred's head as he continues to pet and rub him as Alfred then started to roll onto his back, Arthur climb over Alfred as he rolled onto his back, Arthur then went to his stomach, and started to rub his stomach. Alfred continued to bellow, Alfred then rolled over back to his stomach, and Arthur continued to rub and pet his back, but failed to notice that his tail came behind him. Arthur then felt something wrap around him and pulls him away from Alfred and Arthur then started to struggle and scream for Alfred, then he heard Alfred as he pulled right in front of him and said, "Arthur it's okay, it's just my tail, and also don't freak out about what I'm going to do." "What is it then, Alfie?" Arthur said and then Alfred licks Arthur's face and body.

Arthur didn't know what was going on, then Arthur realized what was going to happen when Alfred hoisted him up in the air, and Alfred open his jaw was wide as he could. Arthur then started to freak out as he said, "H-Hold on a second, p-poppet. Y-You're not going to-" He was cut off as Alfred lets go of him from his tail and Arthur lands inside of Alfred's mouth of his tongue. Alfred then closes his mouth as Arthur cast an orb of light spell to see inside of Alfred's mouth as he saw the fangs that surrounding him, his fork like tongue, drool dripping from the roof of his mouth, and the back of his mouth were his tonsil and throat is. Arthur then felt a big glob of saliva lands on top of Arthur and he said, "Alfred, if you don't let me out this instance. I'll-" Arthur was cut off as Alfred started to move his tongue around him as he starts to bellow that sounded like a moan. Arthur couldn't help, but moan as he felt Alfred's tongue and then Alfred tilt his head back in swallowing Arthur.

Arthur then starts to slide down to the back of his throat as he tries to grab onto something, but fails. Arthur starts to go down his throat and when he enters through his throat, it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Arthur continues to go down his throat and when he felt like an opening and Arthur guessed that it was his stomach. Alfred felt Arthur starting to enter inside of him, Arthur was now fully inside of Alfred and said as loud as he could so Alfred could hear him, "A-Alfred, poppet, Alfie, why did you…swallow me." "Because this is the safe way for me to take you, for you to meet the king and queen and for you to get to my home safely so no one will try to hurt you or kill you, Artie." Alfred said as he spread his wings and starts to take off and then Arthur said, "O-okay, but I'll have to punish you for scaring me like that, Alfie." Before Alfred could say anything Arthur starts to scream as loud as he could causing an echo as it tickles Alfred from the inside and he could hear Alfred laughing.

Once Arthur stopped yelling, he could hear the breathing and the heart beats of Alfred which was really relaxing and Alfred said, "You can rest for now since it's going to be a long flight." "Alright that sounds good to me, love." Arthur said and Alfred was confused and Arthur said, "'Love' means that you're my dragon mate, but for humans it means boyfriend or girlfriend." "Oh then, I'll call you 'babe' for now on then." Alfred said and Arthur said as he started to lie down on Alfred's stomach muscle, "That's sounds good to me, love. "Arthur then closes his emerald eyes as he lies against the stomach muscle from Alfred's stomach and falls into a deep sleep.

~Back to present~

Toris was pretty amazed of what happened between the two and said very excited as Vanya was excited as well, so what happened next when Alfred carried you inside to the kingdom?" "Well, when I rested inside of Alfred for the rest of the way…I could have sworn I heard a dragon's roar and I literally jumped at that moment. Then…"

~Back to Flashback~

Arthur jumps at the sound of something roaring from the outside and it turned out to be Alfred as he said, "We're here, babe." "Oh okay, but next time tell me and not to roar of were I'm scared half to death." Arthur said as Alfred laughs and said, "Sorry, babe, but listen you need to stand close to my throat opening, so I can get you out." Arthur wasn't sure, but he gets up, and walks over to his throat opening. Arthur heard Alfred coughing as if he was gagging Arthur then started to move up through his throat, comes out of his mouth, and lands on the ground gently as he was covered in saliva. Arthur looked at Alfred as he was back in his human for and Alfred said, "We have to go see the King and Queen, but before we do, you need to get cleaned up first." "Really Alfred, I didn't know that." Arthur said in a sarcastic way.

Alfred laughs and leads Arthur to a small pond to get cleaned up. Arthur starts to take off of his clothes, once his clothes are off, he gets in the cool pond, and Alfred follows in as he is in his half dragon half human form. Arthur wanted to yell at him, but nothing came out of his mouth as Alfred wraps his tail around Arthur's waist pulling him close to Alfred's chest and alfred said, "I'm so glad to have someone like you, babe." "S-same here, love." Arthur said as he blushes and Alfred helps Arthur to get clean up a bit. As Alfred help Arthur to clean up, he starts to kiss Arthur's neck making him shiver and Alfred said, "You know that I love you, babe" "Yes and I love you, too, love." Arthur said as Alfred pulls him into a loving, passionate kiss and Arthur kisses him back. Alfred pulls away from Arthur and pulls him back into another kiss as he pushes his tongue into his mouth causing Arthur to moan in the kiss as he wraps his arms around his neck in deepening the kiss more. Arthur pulls away from Alfred and then Arthur said, "We-We should get going, love." "Alright, babe, your clothes should be dry now." Alfred said as he let his tail go around Arthur's waist and leads Arthur out of the pond. Arthur grabs his clothes as Alfred's tail let's go of him and Arthur could feel Alfred's eyes watching as he gets dress.

After Arthur was all dressed, Alfred then lower himself down and said, "Here get on my back." Oh okay then, love." Arthur said as he climbs on Alfred's back and Alfred starts to flap his wings as he takes off. Alfred was now in the air with Arthur on his back and Arthur saw the beautiful site. Alfred then looked at Arthur to see the look on Arthur's face and he couldn't help, but laugh a little. Arthur saw treed that went on for miles, lakes and ponds in different area, and an ocean with sand and a cave like castle surrounding it, then he heard Alfred said, "Everything for miles is a dragon's domain or territory, min is east from here and in front of us is where we are heading to." Arthur looked around and saw the cave like castle along a cave entrance that had a waterfall. Alfred flies through the sky with Arthur on his back, he lands on the cliff edge of the cave, Alfred lowers himself down for Arthur to get off, and Arthur climbs off of Alfred's back and walks beside him into the cave to meet the king and queen.

As Alfred and Arthur walk on through, they came across a door and then they heard someone said, "Alfred, what are you doing here?" "I'm here to see the king and queen about my lover and mate, Arthur Kirkland." Alfred said as he held Arthur closer and then the voice said, "As you wish, Alfred." The doors then opens in revealing a throne room filled with dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Arthur was a bit nervous, but then Alfred gave him a reassuring smile, and leads Arthur through the throne were two dragons sit. Alfred and Arthur were in front of the two and then bowed in front of the two dragons and Arthur heard the queen said, "Alfred, you have return and who is this with you." "This is Arthur James Kirkland, the head wizard of his homeland, Elgnand, and my lover and mate." Alfred said as he stood up in front of the two dragons and then the king said, "You are the one called Arthur Kirkland, please rise." Arthur stood up in front of the two dragons and the king came close to Arthur as he starts to look and smell him making Arthur a little nervous, then he heard the dragon king chuckle and said, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm simply checking if your heart and soul are pure; by how you have Alfred's dragon tear, I say that's good enough proof for me." Arthur smiles at this as Alfred looks over at him and the dragon king went back to his throne and the dragon queen then said, "Arthur was it, I heard form Alfred that you were the one that taught him magic of the elements." "Yes your highness that I did." Arthur said as he gave a quick bow to the dragon queen and the dragon king said, "Well then, then how would you feel in teaching our dragons in the magic of the elements as well Alfred's mate and lover." "It would be an honor your majesty and your highness." Arthur said as Alfred wraps his arms around his waist and then the dragons in the room along with the king and queen roars in approval and then the king and queen said, "Then let it be hence forth that these two will be together for life." After they say that the dragon tear started to glow brightly as if part of the crystal was merging within him and after the glowing died down the king and queen said, "We now welcome you to our family, Arthur James Kirkland and as of now, you are now half dragon to be with Alfred for life." The dragons roared as Alfred and Arthur smiled at one another and Arthur starts to transform.

His green cloak started to split apart as big bat like wings appear of a color blond, two horns that curve back, a long tail with curve spine going down through the tail, his staff then split in creating another set of wings underneath the first set, claws started to appear on his hands and boots that he wore started to transform as well, scales started to appear on some parts of his body as he gets a little bigger and his remaining of his clothes started to merge, and fangs started to appear in place of his teeth. The transformation was finished he turns to look at Alfred and said, "Well, love, how do I look." "Well I have to say that you my same Arthur, no matter how you look, babe." Alfred said to Arthur and Alfred then picks Arthur up bridal style and takes off as the ceiling was opening up. As Alfred continued to carry Arthur, Arthur then said, "Love, I can fly now." "Unfortunately not yet, you just got your wings, so it's going to take a lot of practice for you to get used to them." Alfred said as he continues to carry him as he flew the sky to the east.

Alfred then starts to transform back into his full dragon form as Arthur held onto his right arm as Alfred grew larger and his hand changes into claws. When Alfred finished transforming Arthur stood up in his clawed hand and held onto his scale arms as Alfred flew across the sky. When they saw a cliff clearing and when Arthur was about to say something Alfred said, "This is my home, even though I have a twin brother, Matthew, he lives above me of the cave here." Alfred then lands on his two back feet allowing Arthur to jump off from his claw hand and land on the ground. Alfred then brings his claw hand down to the ground just a few feet away from Arthur and Alfred said, "Go on, you can go on in, babe." "Oh thank you, love." Arthur said as he starts to walk in as Alfred followed him inside of his cave.

As the walk further and further into the cave, Arthur started to notice light up ahead, and when they got closer of the light source. Arthur saw that there was giant fire places were the wood was being burned and a nest made out of straw and he heard Alfred said, "Well this is my home, it's not much though." "Well a home is a home, no matter how it looks, love." Arthur said as Alfred looks at him and Arthur said, "Anyway how do I change back to normal in my human self." "Just concentrate of how you look and that should do it." Alfred said and Arthur did what he had to do and started to concentrate. Arthur then felt his wings started to change back into his green cloak, the second pair of wings turned back into his staff, his clothes started to appear back to normal, his tail slowly starts to disappear into his cloak, his horns disappear back into his moppy blond hair, his claw hands and claw feet turn back to normal hands and boots, and his fangs change back into normal teeth as he returns back to normal; he heard Alfred said, "Now that's the Arthur I know and love." "Same here love." Arthur said as Alfred started to nudge him with his head. Arthur then realized something, where was he going to sleep, so he said, "Love, where am I going to sleep?" "Well I guess that you'll be sleeping inside of me, babe. I don't need any dragon trying to take you away and-" he was cut off by a crashing sound and when he went to look as Arthur did at the same and he saw another sandy blond dragon almost identical to Alfred, but the horn curled downwards amd the color of the eyes were a violet color, and Alfred said, "Matthew you scared me, I thought that it was another dragon trying to take Arthur away from me." "S-Sorry about that, so that's Arthur I heard so much about." Matthew said as he looked at Alfred and then towards Arthur and Matthew said, "It's nice to meet you, Arthur, I'm Matthew, Alfred's twin brother and Alfred told me a lot about you." "Likewise, Matthew and I'm just wondering do you have a human form, just like your brother." Arthur said and as if on cue Matthew started to change as his wings starts to wrap around him, the claws started to change to boots and hands, his size started to go down, sandy wavy blond appear with a curl that stick downwards, his clothes started to appear of a light tab jacket and brown pants, and his fangs turned back to normal teeth.

Arthur was really surprised by this and then Matthew said, "Well I better get going before Gilbert gets worry." Yeah the last that you were out late, he had you for 24/7 for every time that you went somewhere." Alfred said as Matthew started his way to his room which was further back of the cave. Arthur didn't notice that Alfred was behind him and then wraps his tail around Arthur's waist. Arthur jumps and almost screamed at that moment then starts to laugh a bit as Alfred puts him down; Alfred said, "Well babe, it's getting late, and you better get ready for what I'm going to do. "I know, love, I'm ready when you're ready." Arthur said as he stands up and gets ready as Alfred bellows at Arthur. Alfred then leans down towards Arthur and opens his jaw as wide as he could. When Alfred was close enough, Arthur climb into Alfred's mouth. Once Arthur was inside of Alfred's mouth, Alfred closes his mouth, and started to move his tongue around. Arthur couldn't help, but laugh as Alfred's tongue moved around under and above him, then Arthur felt Alfred starting to tilt his head back, and Arthur slide to the back of his throat. Arthur started to go back to his throat, but when he went down, he actually slid down through his throat as if it was a slide, and Arthur laughs as if he was a little kid. Arthur then went through an opening and slid through his stomach coming to a complete stop as he tries to stop laughing, then Alfred said, "Did you have fun in there, babe?" "Yes I did, love, but o-oh man, I can't stop laughing." Arthur said between laughs and he listens to Alfred's breathing and heart beats, then he heard Alfred said, "Good night, babe." "Good night to you too, love." Arthur said and went into a deep sleep.

~Back to Present~

"And after of many training and practice I was able to control my half dragon form and got to train with dragons with magic, like Ivan here." Arthur said as he finished up telling his story and Toris looked at Vanya as he smiles at him, and Toris said, "So that's how it all happen and of how you met Alfred." "Yes that's how it happen, Toris." Arthur said as he stood up to stretch and then Toris said, "Arthur would we have to go see the king and queen for me and Vanya." "Nope not anymore, after the king and queen died from the dragon war their spirits allow the dragon tears and their mate to be together, so when it glowed when you first put it on, you are already Ivan's mate." Arthur said and Toris said, "so you mean their spirits had been watching me and Ivan's dragon tear glow as the king and queen allowed it to be." "EXACTLY DUDE!" Alfred shouts as he roars causing Arthur and Toris to cover their ears, and then Arthur said, "Well it's getting late; we better head on home then." "Okay and thank you for telling me the story about you and Alfred." Toris said as they both gave each other a hug and they pulled away from one another.

Arthur then ruffles Toris's hair causing him to chuckle and Arthur stopped as he said, "So I guess that I'll see you around then, Toris." "You know Arthur, who knows we may run into each other." Toris said and Alfred then said, "oh I almost forgot the half dragon form, that only can happen when well…um…Arthur what was it that they said before." "I was only able to become half dragon because they thought that I could help their kind out with magic and they said that it's a rare moment, so when your crystal glowed did it do anything." Arthur said and Toris shook his head and Arthur said, "Sorry even myself, I couldn't do that, but I'm sure you're okay with it." "I love my sunflower, just the way he is." "Vanya said as he roars very angrily causing Arthur to jump and Alfred gets in front of Arthur and Toris said, "Vanya, it's okay. I'm fine about it." Toris gets in front of Vanya in trying to calm him down. Vanya then looks down at Toris giving a bellowing growl and he lowers his head down to Toris in nudging him and licking him making Toris laugh. Alfred sees that Vanya wasn't a threat anymore so Alfred backs away and allow Arthur to come out. Toris then turns around to see Arthur and said, "Well I'll see you around then." "Yeah that sounds nice." Arthur said as Alfred opens his mouth for Arthur as Vanya does the same with Toris. Vanya closes his mouth once Toris was fully inside of his mouth. Vanya then takes off with Toris inside of his mouth and heads for home. Toris lay on top of thinking about the story that Arthur told about him and Alfred; then of the time how Toris first met the two and in meeting Vanya.

As Toris was day dreaming, he felt Vanya had landed in the cave of their home and then he saw the human form of Vanya appeared in front of him and said, "So did you have a fun day today, sunflower?" "Yes, I did Vanya. I had fun listening to Arthur's story was really fun, but I wish that I could turn into a half dragon though." As if on cue, the dragon's tear that Toris has from Vanya started to glow brightly. Toris then had two brown bat like wings appearing on his back, a tail that had spine scales that went all the way down to the end of his tail and had a 'U' of each side of his tail, he then had claws on his feet and hands, scales appeared in some parts of his body, fangs then appeared in place of his human teeth, and horns appears on both sides of his head that curved downwards. Vanya opens his mouth in letting Toris out and when Torn got out for Vanya to see, he was surprised by this. Toris was about to say something, but Toris was cut as Vanya started to bellow, nudge him with his head, and lick him with his tongue.

Vanya pulls away from Toris and said, "Sunflower, you're finally a half dragon now." "I-I can't believe it, but how…" Toris trailed off in thinking and Vanya said, "Remember what Arthur said before." Toris was now in shock by this then Toris said, "But how can I change back." "Just think of how you looked before." Vanya said and Toris did just that as his wings change back into his clothes, his clawed hands and feet turned back to normal, his tail then starts to disappear, his fangs then starts to return to human teeth, his horns went back into his head, and the scales started to disappear. Toris was back to normal, but then he collapses on the ground, then Vanya said, "It drained most of your energy so it would be best that you get some rest and it is getting late, so climb in so you can sleep, sunflower." Vanya then opens his mouth allowing Toris to climb into Vanya's mouth.

Once Toris was inside of Vanya's mouth, Vanya closes his mouth, starts to move his tongue around to get Toris coated enough with saliva to slide down his throat, after Vanya was done Toris could feel his tongue had stopped moving as Vanya then tilts his head back as he starts to swallow, and Toris starts to slide to the back of his throat and easily slid down as if he was going down a slide. Vanya felt Toris going down his throat really quickly so Vanya gets settled in lying in his crystal bedding and curls up like a cat would sleep. Toris slid down Vanya's throat as if it was a slide, then Toris goes through the opening and slides in his stomach; then came to a complete stop. Toris then gets up in a little comfortable spot as he scoots over to the stomach wall were it was like hugging him.

Once Toris was comfortable enough he starts to sleep as he was listening to Vanya's breathing and heart beats and said, "Good night, Vanya." "Good night, sunflower." Vanya said and they both went into a deep sleep.

THE END


	45. Chapter 45

My Favorite Things

Request

SwedenxReader

~Normal POV~

(Name) lives with the Nordics that is what they call there group since they live in one of each Nordic region. We have Tino who is from Finland, Emil who is from Iceland, Matthias who is from Denmark, Lukas who is from Norway, Berwarld who is from Sweden and (Name)'s crush, and finally Peter who is from Sealand and is adopted by Tino and Berwarld. (Name) was found by Berwarld when it was a rainy night, as (Name) was under there porch trying to keep dry from the rain, and Berwarld brought her inside of the house and helped her feeling better from being sick from the rain.

(Name) was now practically part of the family, she calls Matthias, Emil, and Lukas big brother and she calls Peter little brother, Tino as mom and Berwarld as dad. So many years have passed and she is a teenager at the age of (age), she acted like a mixture of Emil, Tino, and Matthias. Sometimes like Lukas goes to Emil to call him big brother, Lukas does the same thing with (Name) of getting her to say big brother, but she just says brother, and unfortunately it's not enough for him so he keeps on bugging (Name) and Emil as well. Matthias helps (Name) out to hide from Lukas as Emil is being torture by Lukas in getting him to say big brother, which is pretty funny.

Berwarld on the other hand he has help (Name) every way he can, (Name) would sleep with Berwarld and Tino when there were times of having a nightmares scared at times, and many other things, but the one thing (Name) was terrified of is a thunderstorm and (Name) has kept this as a secret, the only person that know of this is Matthias and Peter, and when the storm comes in (Name) would hide under his covers in making Berwarld think that (Name) like Matthias more as Peter goes into Tino's and Berwarld's room. So Berwarld was going to make a plan so (Name) be with him and Matthias would be with Tino and Peter, even though he hates the idea, but it was the only way for (Name) to see that he cares for her.

So the next few weeks later, a storm was coming, Matthias knew of what to do next him and Berwarld would switch places of their rooms for the night, and everything was all set. Just everything was alright, Matthias then gets a call from Gilbert saying that he Alfred are going to the bar so Matthias left after that so Berwarld told (Name) that Matthias left with his friends tonight. (Name) was okay with that Matthias was not going to be here tonight, but what she didn't know that there was storm coming tonight.

So that later that night the storm came and it was thundering and lighting, so (Name) hid under her covers, then she remember that Matthias told her that if he wasn't around, that Berwarld would be there. So (Name) got out of her room and ran into Berwarld's and Tino's room. When (Name) got into the room Berwarld, Tino and Peter were awake and Tino said, "Did the mean storm scared you too, (Name)." (Name) immediately nodded her head as another thunder was sounded and she ran into their bed Peter was next to Tino and (Name) was next to Berwarld. Luckily this was a king size bed or they would have fit on the bed at all, then another lighting flashed and thunder boomed scaring the two and Berwarld said, " I 'hink I h've j'st the 'hing to m'ke it not so sc'ry, l'ttle ones." "Wh-What is it, Berwarld, will it make the storm go away." Berwarld shook his head and said. "No, but it w'll m'ke it not so sc'ry wh'n you sing." "I think I know what song it is that you have in mind." Tino said and starts off singing along with Berwarld:

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens _

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eye lashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into spring_

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad, _

_I simply remember _

_my favorite things_

_and then I don't feel so bad_

(Name) and Peter were both laughing at the song, then the next thing that (Name) knew was Berwarld pulled her into a kiss and (Name) kissed back. Berwarld then deepen the kiss by licking the bottom of her lips causing her to moan and allowed him to push his tongue into her mouth. Berwarld and (Name) pulls away and hold her in a hug and said "I l've you, (Name)." "I love you, too, Berwarld." This was a new beginning of being with one her favorite things a new boyfriend and Tino and Peter were very happy about it.

THE END


	46. Chapter 46

My love for an Angel and a Demon (Vore-lemon)

Request for: mermaidfan

Angel!EnglandxReaderxDemon!America

~Normal POV~

Ever since (Name)'s parents died in a car accident, she has been alone as long as she could remember as she lived in London, England, but one day an angel or a guardian angel came down, and told her that he would protect no matter what and his name is Arthur Kirkland. Ever since then Arthur has been always been there for (Name) every step of the way of her difficult life, but what (Name) was being watch by someone with red eyes.

So everything and everyday was going great as (Name) woke up for class that she had for today as she was getting dress, Arthur as his back was turned at her, "So (Name) you have everything for class today your homework and everything?" "Yes I do Arthur; I swear I don't know what I'll do without you." (Name) said, but doesn't notice that Arthur blushed at that comment and then (Name) said, "Okay you turn back around now, Arthur." Arthur turns around in seeing (Name) wearing a (f/c) shirt and pants and Arthur said, "You look great, love." "Th-Thank you, Arthur." (Name) said as she blushed at Arthur calling her 'love' for the first time. After everything was all set (Name) and Arthur headed to school, you see Arthur can transform himself into a human so he can be with (Name) at all times, but there can be times were Arthur can protect her when she needs it like what is going to happen today.

As they arrived at school, one of (Name)'s friends name Oliver came running and said, "(Name), you're not going to believe there's a new student and he looks like Jason, com see." (Name) went to run after him to see, but Arthur grabs ahold of her hand making her stop and said, "Don't go near him, (Name)." "Why Arthur, it's just a new student, what's wrong?" (Name) said to Arthur trying to get out of his grip, but Arthur doesn't let go of her hand as he practically drags her to her class, but doesn't notice that they were being watch still at this moment.

When they got into the school building, (Name) pulled her hand out of his grip and (Name) said angrily, "Why did you do that and you better explain yourself?" "Fine, that boy that is here at the school right now is my younger brother Alfred." Arthur said and (Name) said, "So he's an angel like but why did you have to pull me like that." "He used to be angel, but then he decides and goes get himself with the demon king Ivan, in making a terrible deal with him." "And what would that deal be?" (Name) asked unsure if she wants to know that answer and Arthur said, "When he heard the news of Ivan needing a next heir Alfred went down there and made a deal with saying that if he can find a queen before Ivan's time is up he would take his place. So Ivan made him a demon and I'm guessing that he is going to a human girl to be his queen, love." "Okay now, I understand, I'll try to be careful since you work as a President Councilor and your classes are at different times." (Name) said making Arthur smile as they went there separate ways to class.

(Name) got to her first class of the day which is history class and when she got there she sat at her usual desk right next to Jason and he said, "Hey babe, did you get to see the new student, and I swear he looks like me." "No I didn't get to because Arthur is always precautious of the people I meet." (Name) said and Jason shook his head and said, "I swear, your room mate is probably your lost brother or something if he is this protective." "No, he just wants to make sure that I'm safe, remember how he was when he met you guys." (Name) said and Jason said as he starts to laugh a little and said, "Yeah, he thought at first that we were a dangerous gangster, but you were able to convince that they we are your friend." (Name) nodded her head and then their teacher Victor who is Gilbert's and Ludwig's grandpa and he said, "Good morning everyone, now listen carefully everyone, we have a new student here and I want you be nice to him. You can come in now." When he said that the door opened in revealing someone that did look exactly like Jason except he has sandy blond hair and a cowlick, his eyes are sky blue, he wore a brown jacket with the number 50 on the back as he wore blue shirt with black pants, and the new student said, "Hello, dude and dudettes, I'm Alfred F. Jones the hero and I'm from America, and it's nice to meet you all." Everyone could tell that he was a complete opposite of Jason so it was easy to tell that they were not brothers and Mr. Beilschmidt said, "Okay, Mr. Jones, you can sit next to Ms. (Last Name), so we can start class." (Name) could have sworn that Alfred's eyes turned red for a moment, but shook it off.

As Alfred came over to (Name) and Jason, Alfred said, "Hi there dude and dudette, I'm Alfred F. Jones, what's your?" "Hi, I'm (Full Name) and this is-" (Name) was cut off when she heard a voice saying, "You will be mine." (Name) shook it off and finished of what she was saying, "And this is my friend Jason Jones." Jason gives a nod towards him and Alfred said, "It's nice to meet the two of you." Alfred then sat next to (Name) and as the class went on, (Name) felt a tap on her shoulder she turns to Alfred handing her a note as he mouth out, 'Read it after class.' So (Name) stuffed it into her pocket as the class went on.

~Time Skip Demon!America appears~

After class was over, Alfred said his goodbye to (Name) and Jason as he went on ahead to his next class. As (Name) said her goodbyes to Jason as he left to his next class. (Name) then went into her pocket, grabbed the note out of her pocket, and she grabbed the note as she opens it and there was strange letters on it, but for some reason she was able to read it as it read in English,

"Your body is mine, your mind is mine, and your soul is mine. So with this seal this will mark you so everyone will know that you are mine."

The letter then started to glow bright red, a laser light came, and shot through her heart causing her to scream in great deal of pain, as she falls onto the ground to the ground she sees Arthur coming running to her as she black outs.

~Time Skip Angel!England appears~

(Name) wakes up in a unfamiliar room and she saw Arthur right next to her and (Name) said, "Where-Where am I?" "Oh thank goodness, love, you're awake, and you're in the nurse's office. What happened, love?" Arthur said and (Name) said in trying to remember of what happened and she said, "Well Jason and I were in our first class together and then the new student was our first class and Mr. Beilschmidt had Alfred sit next me. Alfred introduce himself to the both of us as he sat next to us, then he handed me a note, he told me not to read after class, and I could have sworn that he had red eyes, but I'm pretty sure that I'm seeing things.

After class was over we said our goodbyes and after Jason left for his next class I went on ahead and read the note he gave me. I read it and I felt a great deal of pain in my chest and that's about it." Arthur then got up walked around as he mumbled and cursed to himself and he stop and looked at (Name) as he said, "Now love, don't freak out, but I need to look at something." (Name) was confused and said, "Um sure…okay." Arthur came over, took off her shirt, and when he took off her shirt. Right above her heart, was a tattoo mark of a black rose in full bloom, and Arthur said in shock, "This-This isn't good, love, not at all." What-what is it, Arthur?" (Name) said wondering of has Arthur in shock and he said, "It's a Demon's Rose; basically it's what they use to mark of who their mate or queen will. I'm such an idiot I should have known that Alfred was going to make sure that his class would match up with yours and he is going to make sure that you are close to him at all times." "Then how are you going to protect me then, Arthur?" "I'm going to give you a special charm, so if he does try something it'll protect you, love." Arthur said and then places his lips on her lips and it felt really nice so (Name) decides to kiss back. Arthur then licks the bottom and (Name) gasp in not knowing of what Arthur had in mind in doing so, so she allowed him to do so, and when they kissed (Name) felt some sort of liquid come into her mouth. She knew what it was right away, it was blood, she then tried to push Arthur off of her, but he wouldn't move, he presses his fingers at her throat causing her to swallow the blood, and after (Name) drinks the last bit of it.

(Name) was able to push Arthur off of her and she said, "Arthur-ngh- wh-what did you do?" "I did what my master wanted to me to do." Arthur said which surprised of who this master he was talking about then she heard someone chuckling darkly and said, "That would be me, babe or should I say my queen." (Name) turns around to see Alfred right behind her as he was floating right above her head and said, "Well done my pet, you've done well." Arthur bows his head and (Name) said, "Wh-What did you do to him?" "Aw~ is my queen worried about him. All I did was give a little of my blood and he becomes one of my servants for all eternity, just like you, my queen except you will be my queen." Alfred said as he lands next to her as she tries to back away from him, but only to be caught by Arthur from behind as he grabs her wrist to keep her still.

Alfred then starts to walk towards (Name) as she struggles to get out of his grip, when Alfred was in front of her, kneels down in front of her, and grabs ahold of her face bring close to his face and said, "Your more beautiful than I thought you be ever since I had my eyes on you, my queen, and now I can bring you to Ivan to show him, that I take over his heir." After he said that a teleporting circle appears on the floor, Arthur held onto (Name) so she wouldn't run off, Alfred then starts to chant something as the circle started to glow brightly, and a dark aura appeared in surrounding them as they disappeared from the room completely.

~Time Skip Demon King! Russia appears~

(Name) finds herself in a unfamiliar room, she went to get up, but only to be pulled back down by something, and when looked to see, it was Arthur with a look of lust, and he said, "My master Alfred, said that I could play with you for a bit, love." (Name) to back away, but Arthur then flipped over so he was on top of her, Arthur then leans down towards her as she struggles, and then placed his lips on her lips. (Name) tried and tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was too strong, he then licks the bottom of her lips causing her to gasp allowing Arthur to push his tongue into her mouth, and before Arthur could do anything else they both heard someone clearing their throat and they saw Alfred standing by the door way, he then said, "That's enough Arthur, Ivan would like to see (Name) now." Arthur then gets off of (Name) and before she could get away. Alfred picks her up bridal style and carries her to Ivan's castle as Arthur follows behind

When they got there, Alfred puts (Name) down and Arthur stands beside her as the doors open in revealing a throne room. (Name) someone sitting on the throne, but couldn't tell who it was, at first she thought it was her friend Vanya, but it wasn't he has platinum hair, silver scarf, purple eyes, and a long tan winter's coat. He then gets up and walks over to them and then he said, "Ah Fredka, its ice for you to come, now did you bring your queen." "Yes I did. I would like for you to meet, my queen, (Full Name)." Alfred said and as Arthur moves aside for Ivan to see her and she was terrified half to death in seeing the demon self of her friend. Ivan walks towards her and (Name) tries to hide behind Arthur as Ivan was looking at her. Ivan then got tired of this so he grabs her arm and pulls her so he could get a better look at her. He just kept on staring at her, then leans closer to her face, and then gives her a lick on her cheek. (Name) shivers in that moment and Ivan pulls away from her and said, "She is the perfect to be your queen, Fredka, but in order for her to be queen, she needs to become a demon like us." "Yes I do understand that, Ivan." Alfred said as Ivan started to chant something and then Arthur started to scream in pain and then he blacked out. (Name) wanted to run to Arthur to see if Arthur was okay, but Alfred held onto her as Ivan cut his wrist with his sharp nails causing it to bleed, he held his hand up towards (Name)'s lips, (Name) turns her head away, bit something caused her to look back at his wrist, then she took ahold of it, and starts to drink the blood.

(Name) starts to feel weird like something inside was starting to come out of her, and then she heard Ivan said, "Fredka, you have to put her inside of her so the transformation doesn't kill her." I understand, but what about Arthur." Alfred said as he grabs (Name) and Ivan said, "He'll wake up once (Name)'s transformation is done." "I understand, Ivan." Alfred said as he grabs (Name) and Arthur and teleports back to his place.

When he gets back he lays Arthur on the couch, then he turns his attention to (Name), he walks over to her, picks her up, and opens his mouth at wide as he could and start to shove her in to his mouth. (Name) was now inside of his mouth as she went further and further to the back of his throat, she struggles of some sort of pain inside of her and going down into Alfred's throat. (Name) went further till she reaches to his throat; she went down into his throat and it felt like getting hugs and kisses also it felt very comfortable as she blushes as she hears his moan. (Name) continued to go down his throat as Alfred continues to swallow, then she felt an opening of his throat, and she knew that it was his stomach. Alfred felt (Name) starting inside of his stomach so he continues to shallow (Name) down further. (Name) enters more and more inside of Alfred as she starts to curl up into a ball to get more comfortable. Alfred was already up to her feet, so he shoves her feet into his move and swallows hard to get the last part of her in. Alfred sighed and patted his stomach as he went to sit down on the bed and said, "I hope you're comfortable enough in there because you will be staying inside of me for a while, my queen." (Name) then struggle and no voice came out of her throat as she passes out inside of Alfred.

~Time Skip Half Angel and Half Demon!England appears~

(Name) wakes up, but this time not inside of Alfred, she was sleeping on a bed, she looks around, she sees Arthur sitting on the couch, and (Name) said, "Oh Arthur good your awake, I thought that-" (Name) was cut off when he turns to look at (Name) and now on his right side of him was a demon. Arthur smirks are her as she notices that half of his blond hair was blood red, his eye was glowing red, half of his mouth had fangs, half of his clothes was black military uniform, and he has small black ram horns. (Name) started to scoot away only to bump into something, she turns to only see Alfred smiling at her evilly, and he said, "So your finally awake, my queen." Alfred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her close. (Name) then starts to struggle in his grip, Alfred then flips (Name) over so she would be underneath him, and before she could say anything Alfred places his lips onto her lips. (Name) continues to struggle against Alfred, and then suddenly she felt something wet on her neck causing her to moan allowing Alfred to push his tongue into her mouth. She tries to look over to see who it was and when Alfred broke the kiss. She saw that it was Arthur next to her, Arthur then went up to her lips and kissed her as Alfred started to go down her neck as he kisses to find her sensitive spot, and he find her sensitive spot making her moan. When she moans, it allowed on Arthur to push his tongue into her mouth. Arthur then pulls away from her as Alfred continues go down her breast as he tears her dress off and start lick and suck at it making (Name) to arch her back up as Arthur does the same thing as Alfred. (Name) couldn't take it anymore and she said, "A-Alfred, Ar-Arthur, s-stop teasing me and j-just take me already." "As you wish my queen." They both said as they both pulled away from (Name).

Arthur pulls her panties off and toss them somewhere in the room, Alfred places his fingers at her mouth and said, "Suck." And (Name) took his fingers into her mouth and coats them with her saliva. Alfred pulls his fingers out and places his fingers into her entrance. He starts to place his second finger in making a scissor motion and then started to thrust with his finger. When (Name) was about to say something Alfred pulls his fingers out and positioned himself at her entrance. Alfred went on ahead and pushed into (Name)'s entrance, he then waits for (Name) to get adjusted, and she nods her head in letting Alfred to go ahead as Arthur does the same in the second entrance. (Name) moaned in both of their names as they both started to thrust and Alfred found her sweet spot. (Name) moaned very loudly at both of their names as Alfred and Arthur smirks at this and continues to thrust, then (Name) said, "A-Alfred, Ar-Arthur, I-I'm about to…" "I know…let's do it together." Arthur and Alfred both said at the same time and (Name) screamed their names and Alfred and Arthur screams (Name)'s name. Alfred and Arthur pulled out of (Name) and collapsed on either side of and they both said, "Well, now you belong to us, my queen." "I know I belong to the two of you now, my king and my loyal friend." (Name) said and the three then closed their eyes and went to sleep.

~Extended Ending~

It's been a year since (Name) has been with Alfred and Arthur and now it was time for (Name). Ivan came by to help out as Arthur and Alfred does the same, also Ivan brought three of his servants Toris, Eduard, and Ravis to help pout along with his two sisters Natalia and Katsyu. Katsyu, Natalia, Ivan, Toris, Eduard, Ravis, Alfred, and Arthur helped out (Name) as Ivan said, "Okay (Name), 1, 2, and 3 push" she pushed as hard as she could several of times and then the first baby came out, it was a demon, a boy, that had Alfred's hair and (Name)'s (e/c) eye. She did the same thing again of pushing again as Ivan said, "1, 2, and 3 push, (Name)." she pushed very hard and this one was a girl that was half angel half demon like Arthur, she had half of Arthur's emerald eyes and half of (Name)'s (e/c) eyes and had half of Arthur messy red hair and half of (Name)'s (h/c) hair. Everyone was very happy about the two babies and Ivan said, "Alfred and (Name) I pronounce you the new queen and king of my kingdom as I will stand by as godfather to these two heirs and Arthur will help out as well." Everyone was happy about it and Alfred said (Name)as she starts to get sleepy, "Get some rest, my queen, you deserved it." "Okay, good night, Alfred, Arthur." (Name) said as she went to sleep for a new day of their reign of king and queen of the demon realm.

THE END


	47. Chapter 47

My New Boyfriend

Request for: CatGwmen's cousin

GreecexNeko!Reader

(Name) is a Neko with (f/c) cat ears and a tail as she wore, (f/c) shirt, and jean shorts with a hole for her tail. She has been wandering the cities of Greece for a very long in search of food and shelter; a lot of people treat she lives in Greece because Heracles Karpusi is the one in charge of the cats around Greece, and everyone say that he kind of like a cat owner of every cat in Greece. (Name) wanted to find this Heracles in hope for food and shelter and no matter how many times she tries, she could never find him. She has a friend that would look after her from time to time whenever she would run into him.

~Time Skip cats going across the screen~

(Name) walks through the ruins for while till she notices two men were standing as they looked around in the ruins, (Name) was a little curious of who they were, so she went over to see them as she tries to be quiet to go see them, but when she did she tripped over something, and when she went to get up someone grabs her as the person pulls her back behind the large wall. She struggles in trying to get out of the person's grip as the person said, "Hey, stop struggling, (Name), do you want them to them to see us." She recognizes that voice anywhere, she turns to see her friend Sadiq Annan as she said, "Oh Sadiq. You scared me, but what are you doing here?" "That's my line, (Name)." Sadiq said and (Name) said, "Well, I wanted to meet Heracles, and what about you, Sadiq." "Well, I'm here seeing what my Jappy is doing with Jerkales." Sadiq said and (Name) remembered him saying something about the two dating and stuff, so (Name) stayed behind the wall with Sadiq in playing along as well.

Sadiq and (Name) I have been hiding for few hours and (Name) was getting tired as she starts to fall asleep as she purrs and Sadiq just smiles at knowing that it was starting to get pretty late, so Sadiq gets up and picks up (Name) as he carries her back to his place.

~Time skip Greece and Turkey fighting~

When Sadiq got back to his place in Turkey, places (Name) into her old room that she used to stay before Arthur messed up on his spell and made her into a cat, but when Arthur made the antidote, it only made (Name) half human, half cat, so (Name) was now a Neko for the rest of her life, and Sadiq everything that she could in making her smile even taking off his mask, but now he has, but one choice, which is let (Name) meet Heracles.

Sadiq was trying to figure out of way to get Heracles to come over or to get (Name) to meet Heracles, just then the door knocks and Sadiq went to answer as he opens the door in revealing Kiku, who is Sadiq's boyfriend as Sadiq said, "Hey Jappy, how ya been?" "I've been good, I went to visit Heracres before coming over here, Sadiq." Kiku said as he walks into the house and then Sadiq said, "So what did you and Jerkacles do this time?" "He showed me of his ruins and some of curturar, the usuar." Kiku said and then he heard something scratching and Kiku said as he walks to sound of the scratching, "What in the worrd?" Before Sadiq could say anything, Kiku opens the door in seeing (Name) which scared her half to death as she hides under her bed, and Kiku said to Sadiq as he walks into the room to see her under the bed, "Sadiq, who was that and I know that was a Neko that I just saw?" "That's (Name) she's a friend of mine, well more like I'm her brother, she used to be human till Arthur messed up with one of his spells and (Name) hasn't been herself ever since, she even can't stand meeting new strangers." Sadiq said as he comes into the room and goes to bed and said, "(Name), you can come out, I promise, no one is going to hurt you, remember when I was telling you about Kiku, this is him, and he wants to meet you." "Meow? R-Really, big brother Sadiq (Name) said as she listened to Sadiq and she slowly crawls out from the bed. Sadiq nods his head as he said, "Yes and I promise he won't hurt you in fact he knows about your kind already." "Mew! Really!" (Name) said as she crawls out of the bed completely in excitement as she wags her tail. Kiku came over and touches (Name)'s head as she rubs against Kiku as she purrs as he said, "I never thought you had a sister, Sadiq." "I know I found her wandering the streets as a little girl and here she is." Sadiq said and then Kiku said, "You know I have a rearry good friend who roves cats of arr sorts of shapes and sizes." "Mew? Can I meet your friend, Kiku? Oh I'm (Name) Annan and it's nice to meet you." (Name) said as she looks at Kiku and then to Sadiq and Sadiq said, "Well it works out perfectly with me, since I've meaning to have you meet him for a while now." "Nah! R-Really, big brother!" (Name) said really happily to Sadiq as he rubs her head and Sadiq said, "Why don't you get some rest and then I'll let Kiku take you to see him." (Name) smiles happily as she starts to lick Sadiq with her ruffle tongue on his face as Kiku chuckles and Sadiq tries to push her off. Sadiq manages to get (Name) off as he said. "First off don't do that again and second gets some sleep." "Mew! Okay then, see you in the morning." (Name) said as she went to go take a shower, after she was done she dressed in her (f/c) pajamas, she climbs into bed, and goes to sleep.

~Time Skip Italy chasing a cat across the screen~

(Name) wakes up the next day, she gets out of bed as she gets out of her (f/c) pajamas, and changes into her (f/c) dress to look more presentable in meeting Kiku's friend. (Name) heard the door being knocked as she said, "Nah? Come in." the door opens in revealing Sadiq and he was holding of what to looked it a (f/c) mask similar to Sadiq's mask and Sadiq said, "When you meet Heracles, it's best if you wear the mask so he will, know that you are my little sister, and when he ask you to take it off, you wait for the right moment to take it off." "Meow! I understand big brother." (Name) said as she takes the mask and puts it over her (e/c) eyes.

A few hours later, Kiku came over to pick (Name) up to take her over to see Heracles, and Sadiq said, "You be safe, (Name)." "Mew! I will big brother Sadiq." (Name) as she left with Kiku in his car. Kiku starts his car as they both get into their seatbelt and Kiku pulls out of the drive as Sadiq waves goodbye to the two.

~Time Skip Italy get chased by a stampede of cats~

The drive was about 6 hours as (Name) slept throw most of the way there and when they arrive Kiku pulls up to Heracles driveway as he said, "(Name), it's time to wake up." "Naaaaahhhhh. Oh we are?" (Name) said as she stretches and gets out of her seatbelts. Kiku gets out of his car as (Name) follows out, Kiku goes up to his door, and knocks at it as (Name) stood behind him. The door opens in revealing the same man that (Name) saw before with Sadiq. Kiku smiles and said, "It's good to see you again, Heracres." "Same here Kiku, but who is your friend behind you." Heracles said kiku said, "This is Sadiq's younger sister, (Name) Annan." (Name) came out from behind as she still wore the mask and said, " Me-It's nice to meet you, Heracles." "Could you take off that mask of your then, (Name)?" Heracles said and (Name) shook her head as she blushes ; then Kiku said, "Heracles I want to ask you favor, if that you could let (Name) stay with you for a while, Sadiq wants to take me somewhere for a while." "you knew that I would do anything for a friend of mine, Kiku." Heracles said as he smiles and then Kiku leaves (Name) where she was standing especially he lied about her staying she was only to be there for a visit.

(Name) went to go after him, but Heracles grabs a hold of (Name) and carries her inside of his house. Heracles carries (Name) into his house till he set her down on the couch and (Name) was scared out of her mind of what was going to happen, but what her confused is why hasn't he notices her tail or ears. Heracles then sat next to her as the cats came close to them and Heracles said, "So why did your brother told you to wear that mask, it doesn't suit you at all." (Name) notices one of the cats that looked like Sadiq in cat form, since it was brown and it has a white lining going across its eyes as it jumps on her lap and she said, "Well, um… he said that it's better if I wear one in order to get to know you." "Well, I'm getting to know you fine; if you could take off your mask then I could to you more comfortable." Heracles said as he went to grab the mask, but ( Name) scoots away till she hits the corner of the couch, she notices that Heracles was about to grab it, so (Name) grabs his hands to make stop, but then the cat climbs on top of her, and bites onto the mask in taking it off. When the mask was off the cat ears and tail appeared and then (Name) realized that it was concealed with magic from Sadiq and now Heracles saw her.

(Name) just looked as she saw Heracles just staring at her and then she let go of his hands as she said very angry, "*Growl* HISSSSSS! There you happy now!" (Name) then got and went to leave, but then a hand grabs her in pulling her back to the couch, she falls back onto the couch, and then arms wrap around her waist in making her struggle and then she felt a very gentle rub on her head in making her calm down as she starts to purr and she heard Heracles said, "There you see, I'm not going to hurt you, (Name)." (Name) then starts to rub against his chest as she blushes and then without realizing it she goes and licks him on his lips. (Name) then realized of what she did when she heard him moan and (Name) freaks out and said, " NAH! I-I'm sorry, I-I'll-" she was cut as Heracles pulls her into a loving and passionate kiss; (Name) was surprised by this as she blushes into the colors of Antonio's tomatoes and then she then kisses him back. Heracles then licks the bottom of her lips in making her meow in surprise in allowing Heracles to push his tongue into her mouth in making her meow and purr instead of a moan and gasp. Heracles moans as her ruffle tongue went across her tongue and it was like heaven to him, but unfortunately they had to pull away from one another for air, and Heracles said, "I love you, (Name)." (Name) was surprised by this as she said, "Mew! I love you, too, Heracles." (Name) then yawns and falls asleep on Heracles's chest as she purrs and Heracles couldn't help, but chuckle at her cuteness as a neko knowing that they will be a perfect couple.

~Extended Ending~

Outside of the house was Sadiq and Kiku watching the two know that sadiq did the right thing along with Kiku's help and Kiku said, "Come on let's let the two be, Sadiq." "Hold on, there is no way. That's I'm allowing Heracles ever kiss her like that ever again." Sadiq was about to go to the door when Kiku said, "Oh but I was hoping that this will give you a chance for to have some fun with me." Sadiq froze right then and there and turns back around as he walks towards Kiku and stops in front of him as she said, "Well then let's go to have our fine then. Kiku." Before could say anything Sadiq picks him up and carries him into his car and drives away back to his place.

THE END


	48. Chapter 48

My True love is a fish…oh I mean a Merman (Vore and lemon)

Part 1

Request for Mermaidfan

Merman!AmericaxReader

~Normal POV~

It was summer vacation, (Name) and her friends, Al, Mathieu, Vanya, Alejandro (2P!Italy), Zio (2P!China), Kuro, and Artie, are at the beach in (Country's name), we agreed in spending our vacation time on the beach for shell hunting, surfing or boogie boarding.

One morning, (Name) met up with Al and the others to head down to beach in doing a surfing. So (Name) got into her (f/c) bikini that she got while shopping with Fernando (2P!Romano) , now Fernando went to Italy to meet up with his friends, and (Name) got all set up and went to the beach to meet up with the others. (Name) got to beach and saw her friends at the water, she screams at them in getting their attention, she runs up to them, and when she gets into the water she fall face first into the water. (Name) gets up in spitting water out of her mouth, and then she heard Artie said worried, "(Name), poppet, are you alright?" "Ngh, poot, poot, yeah I'm okay if you count the taste of salt water in the mouth." (Name) said as she tries to get the nasty taste out of her mouth and everyone else couldn't help but laugh at the moment as (Name) up from the water, she doesn't notice someone in the water watching her at the moment.

Al was helping (Name) in how to stand on the paddle board so if (Name) wanted to paddle or surf she could; it took about ten times to get her balance without her falling into the water. Al handed her the paddle and told her that it is like canoeing or kayaking, so she gives it a try and almost lost her balance, but she was able to the hang of it so she started to paddle on her own as Al goes on ahead to catch up with the others, and when he gets there Artie, "Hey do you think that was a good idea to leave her by herself, Alfie." 'Yes Artie I'm fine and my name is Al not Alfie or Alfred." Al said and started to catch up with Vanya and the others in catching a waving. Artie watched (Name) as he boogie boards on the wave, after the wave ended he paddles over to (Name) to make sure that she's okay. (Name) paddling happily then she notice Artie swimming towards her, so she stopped and said, "Hey, Artie, everything alright." "Yes, I was just making sure that you alright is all, poppet." Artie said and followed her as she started to paddle, then when she got close to where Al and the others were, she heard Zio shout, "(Name)! Artie! Heads up a wave coming for you!" (Name) tried to turn her board and Artie helped her put and just in time a wave about five feet came in, starting to break, and (Name) and Artie took the wave as everyone shouted at the both of them when they rode the wave. After the wave ended (Name) got off the board trying to catch her balance after that huge wave that came in, then Artie came in to shore to see if (Name) was okay as he asked in a concern voice, "Hey, (Name) are you alright, poppet." "Yeah I just need to get my footing is all?" (Name) said then fell into the water after her legs gave way. (Name) got back up just laughing her head off after that, the same goes for Artie he was laughing as well.

Artie helped (Name) to bring the board back into deeper water, she then climbs back on the board, but before she was fully on Vanya said, "Hey sunflower, you want to have a go, I'm going to take a break." "Eh? Um… I guess." (Name) said and Vanya paddle towards her. Artie helps to get the Velcro off of (Name)'s leg, Vanya then helps her onto the surf board, and Vanya wraps the Velcro around her leg then said, "Now sunflower, this is a lot different from paddle boarding just to let you know, all you have to do is paddle with your arms, kneel down the board, and get up as fast as you can in standing up." "O-Okay, Vanya." (Name) said and swam back to shore with the paddle board, so (Name) and Artie went to meet up with the others in surfing with them, and when she caught up with a wave was already coming at them. So they already surfing the wave, (name) saw them at the shore and she heard Mathieu said, "Yo, (Name)! Artie heads up a wave coming at you." We both turned around in seeing a huge wave coming this way Artie helped (Name) to turn the board around, (Name) then started to paddle as fast as she could, then tried to stand up, but only to lose her balance, she tries to get her balance, but only to have in the water hard, and the Velcro comes undone. As (Name) was pulled underwater she heard for a few seconds of her friends calling for. The wave tosses her around like it was nothing, after she was done tumbling around in the wave, she tried to swim up the surface, but the undertow was pulling her down, (Name) was losing air fast, she then saw something swim towards her, she was afraid it a shark or something, and then what she saw surprised her. It was person, but when (Name) looked at his lower torso he had fins like a fish they were the color of blue, then she said to herself, 'What are you or who are you?' 'I'm Alfred F. Jones; I'm a Merman and what about you.' Alfred leaving (Name) complete shock that he just talk to her through her thought, then she said, 'I-It's (Name).' then he said, 'Don't worry, I'm going to save, just don't get scared of what I'm going to do.' (Name) was confused of what he said then he opens his mouth as wide as he could, then grabbed (Name)'s head and shoves her into his mouth, and (Name) screams in freaking out as she struggles.

(Name) was inside of his mouth trying to struggle out as Alfred continues to shove her down his throat. (Name) started to go down his throat as she continues to struggle. Alfred continued to swallow, he knew that this was the only way to save her, and he continues to swallow her as he was up to her hips. (Name) continued to go down his throat and then felt and opening his stomach as she started to enter inside of his stomach. Alfred felt that she started to enter inside of him, so he gives a hard swallow as he swallows the last part of her feet, and he sigh in relief as he pats his bulge stomach of the girl he saved. (Name) was curled up into a ball as she was inside of Alfred, she then felt movement going on, then she asked, "A-Alfred, where are you taking me." 'I'm taking you back to your friends, but you have to promise me something.' Alfred said which made her nervous of what the promise is then she asked, "And what would that be?" 'You become my mate the next time you see me again.' Alfred said and (Name) said, "N-Now hold on a second." 'It's the rules (Name), when a human see us they are destined to be our mates.' Alfred said and she thought for a moment of a life a mermaid probably won't be as bad, so she said, "I-I promise to…come back… to be yours, Alfred." 'Good then once we get to shore I will need to give you something to seal the destiny.' Alfred said and all (Name) could do was nod her head.

Alfred got her up to shore, but away from her friends so they don't see him, he then started to gag her out of him, and he then started to feel (Name) move out of his stomach, through his throat, and out of his mouth in landing in the wet sand. Alfred tried to catch his breath after doing that, he then pulls off a few of his scales, then chants something in his language, in changing it into of what it looked like a blue stem necklace with a scale in the middle of it hanging, and Alfred said, "This necklace will help you find me when the time is right." "Alfred, I-" (Name) was caught when Alfred places his lips onto her, she then kissed him back, and Alfred pulled away and said, "That kiss seals our destiny to be together forever." (Name) was about to say something, but Alfred then places the necklace in her hand, then whispers as he goes back into the water, "I'll see you, my princess." "I'll wait for you, my prince." (Name) whispers as Alfred disappears into the water, and then she started to feel dizzy as she heard her friends calling for then she fell onto the ground only to see her friends running towards her as she blacks out.

~Time Skip Merman!Alfred flips in midair and lands into the water~

(Name) opened her (e/c) eyes, she remembers of what happens when she saw the necklace around her neck, and instead of a bed, (Name) was sleeping on top of Mathieu's pets Kuma a polar bear as she lays against him like a pillow and Jiro a wolf was sleeping on top of her legs like a cover for her, she pets Jiro on the head, causing him to wake up happily, and starts to lick her face making her laugh as she said, "HAHAHA! Down boy, down!" Jiro then got off of (Name) and headed out of the door to go get the others. (Name) laid back on Kuma only for him to growl a bit, he turned to look at (Name) and gave her a gentle lick across her cheek, making her giggle a bit, then she said to Kuma as she rubs his head, "Thanks Kuma." And as she was petting him the door slammed opened hard in seeing her friends standing their surprised and happy that (Name) was alright. Artie was the first to jump on top of her in giving a tight grip hug as he started to cry as he said, "(N-Name) w-we were s-so worry t-that you were…" "Artie, it's okay, I'm still alive." (Name) said trying to calm him down then Al said, "He knows that, but we were all really worried about you, when you wiped out like that." (Name) looks at Artie as he cries onto her chest; (Name) couldn't help but hug him back.

Just then Kuro enter the room with some of his homebrew hot green tea and some homemade sushi on a tray for her, Artie let of (Name) when he saw Kuro bringing in a tray for her, after Artie moved out of the way he places the tray down on the bed, then Mathieu came in the room with a big plate full of fish for Kuma, he places next to Kuma on the bed for Kuma to eat, and (Name) tried to use the chopsticks in eating the sushi, but able to get it after a few tries. She starts to eat the sushi and Kuro said, "I add some of my special medicine in helping you to get your strength back." "Then I'll go make some dessert for her to stronger." Artie said happily like his usually self and runs out of the room. (Name) couldn't help, but giggle at his excitement, (Name) continues to eat her sushi that Kuro made, to wash it down with some hot green tea. Everyone else started to leave the room in relieve that she's okay, except Kuro he decides to stay in the room with (Name), and he closed the door and asked after (Name) was finished eating the sushi, "(Name), I have a question, that neckrace that your wearing, it's a Merman's tear, isn't it?" (Name) was in shock of how Kuro knows about merman, but does he know about Alfred, so she said, "Well, I'm sure what its call, but it was given to me, by a merman named Alfred, he was the one that saved me." "Okay that probabry exprains why when we found you, you smerred rike rotten fish or something." Kuro said making her blush in realizing that they probably gave her a shower.

Kuro chuckles at her expression and said, "Arso after we brought you into the room, I thought that I saw someone looking out from the window and now I know that it was the merman that saved you." "Have-Have you told anyone else about this, Kuro." (Name) asked a little nervous, of how everyone was going to take it, and Kuro said, "Hai, except I haven't tord Artie yet." "Huh, why's that, Kuro." (Name) asked and Kuro was about to say something but was cut off when the door opened in revealing Artie with a huge tray full of his cupcakes as he said, "Here you poppet, I've made enough for the both of us to share." "Uh, thank you Artie." (Name) said in shock of how many cupcakes there were and then Kuro left the room leaving (Name) with Artie.

Artie placed the tray on the bed, but before he did, Kuma got off the bed, making (Name) fall backward hard on the wall behind, (Name) winced in holding her head after hitting it pretty hard, and Artie put the tray down real quick to check her head as he asked, "Poppet are you alright?" "Y-Yes I am, I'm fine, really." (Name) said as she started to blush as Artie looked through her (h/c) hair for a bump, he then finds the bump and said, "Oh poppet you got a little bump, let give you a little charm to make it go away." Before (Name) could say anything Artie kissed her on the bump on her head and she blushed like a tomato as he did so. He pulls away from her head and comes back in front of her as he said, "There you go, poppet, all better." (Name) couldn't help, but giggle of what he said and said, "Well then thank you so much for the charm, Artie." This made Artie smile more than ever and he said, "Good, now let's start having you eat some of my cupcakes to make you feel all better, poppet." He then picked up the tray of cupcakes and sets it on the bed for (Name) to eat.

(Name) was about to pick one up, but Artie intervenes as he said, "No no no, poppet, let me do it for you." "Okay then Artie go ahead then." (Name) said and Artie picked one that has a blue with pink swirls like his eye color at first (Name) a bit nervous of it, then Artie said, "I made this especially for you, poppet." "Oh thank you, Artie." (Name) said and undoes the wrapper, hands it to (Name), and sits on the bed waiting for her to eat it like a little child on his birthday. (Name) hesitate at first then takes a bite out of the cupcake, she then starts to chew the piece in her mouth, Artie squeal in happiness when (Name) was eating his cupcake, after she swallowed she then notice something in the cupcake, she pulled it out and it was a diamond ring with a slip of paper. She then opened the slip the of paper as it read,

(Name),

We have been together for a long time, as childhood friends, like a little sister, and now I will ask you this question…

"(Name), will you marry me?" Artie asked in finishing the message in the note and (Name) had to think about because what about Alfred, she was destined to be his after he saved her, she doesn't even know if it's possible to love two people, well one is a merman and the other one is completely human, so (Name) said, "Yes, Artie, I will marry you, and a thousand times yes!" "Oh poppet, you have no idea of how happy this makes me, now." Artie said then place his lips onto (Name)'s lips as she kissed back; they both pulled away, then Artie said, "How about we finish the cupcakes I made for you and then we can tell everyone the good news?" "Okay Artie that sounds like a good plan to me." (Name) said as Artie grabs another cupcake for her as he unwraps the wrapper, they both don't notice that outside of the window, Alfred had heard and seen everything as he was sitting on a tree over the ocean water as the waves hit the cliff side, and now he won't stop till he gets what he wants, he falls out of the tree, lands back into the water, and as he swims off he devises a plan in getting (Name) back no matter what.

~Time Skip Marman!Alfred flips out of the water~

After (Name) and Artie finished the cupcakes, Artie moved the tray from the bed, and helped (Name) up from the bed. (Name) and Artie then left the room and met up with the others in the living room and when they got to the living room, they both sat on the couch holding their hands and Artie said, "I have an announcement to make." Everyone's head turned around and looked at Artie and (Name), and they both said, "We're engaged!" everyone's mouth dropped, even Kuro's mouth dropped as well, but (Name) knew it probably had something to do with Alfred, and Al said, "I guess that makes me, Matt, and François here your older brothers then, babe." "Yep, I guess so, Al." (Name) said as she smiles at him, then Kuro said, "(Name), can I tark to you for a moment?" "Uh…sure." (Name) said knowing of what was going on, so she followed Kuro to his room as Artie talked to everyone about his plans. As they got to Kuro's room, he closed the door and said, "(Name), you probabry don't know of what you just did, do you." "Yes and no, because I thought it was okay." (Name) and Kuro said, "No and that's where your wrong. When a merman or mermaid or whatever saves a human from certain death within their territory and that human see them, they become their whether that human has a boyfriend, girrfriend, or in your case a fiancé, they will do anything by means necessary to get to what's become there for rife, and in other words, you and Artie are in terribre danger." (Name) wanted to cry right then and there when Kuro said that and Kuro left the room and then Artie came running in when he saw Kuro coming out of his room, but he didn't see (Name) come out of the room, and he enter the room he saw (Name) on the floor crying. He came into the room and pulled her in a comforting hug and Artie said, "Poppet, Love, (Name), tell me what's wrong, did Kuro do something to you, if he did I'll-" "N-No, he didn't do anything, I-I did something terrible and now we're both in danger." (Name) said and when Artie was about to say something, but then the necklace around her neck started to glow bright, the lights were flickering on and off, a big gust of wind blew the window open, then all of the sudden a giant wave came through the window, grabbed ahold of Artie and (Name), and pulled out through the window and into the ocean water. Al and the others came into the room as Artie and (Name) were being pulled out of the window and they were too late as Artie and (Name0 disappeared into the ocean water.

~Artie and (Name)'s POV~

Artie and (Name) were pulled further down in the ocean water, as they were being pulled down further in the ocean water a bid bubble came up and incasing the both of them to breath in the ocean water, and they both land pretty on the hard ground, and when Artie and (Name) got up, they looked around in amaze of where they were at it was like an underwater castle or something, and (Name) asked Artie, "Hey, Artie where do you think we are?" "You are at my home, humans." We both turned around in seeing someone with blond messy hair, caterpillar eyes, emerald eye, and the lower torso was an emerald color like his eyes, then (Name) asked, "Who-Who are you and our names are (Name) and Artie." "Well, so you are the girl that Alfred saved, well, I'm his older brother Arthur Kirkland and the king of this castle that you are in." Arthur said to the two making (Name) feel a little embarrassed and they both bowed at him and Arthur said, "Well, I will take you both to see Alfred and get things straighten out." Arthur then started to swim as (Name) and Artie followed behind him and Artie whispers to (Name), "Poppet, what does he mean by 'get things straighten out'." "Ah, well after I was wiped out by that wave the undertow was then pulling me under water, and then this merman named Alfred saved, then…well…" "We're here." Arthur said as they stopped at a large door, Arthur knocked on the door, he opened the door whispering something and Arthur said, "The both of you may go in now." With that said Arthur swam away leaving the two at the door, (Name) and Artie opened the large door, and saw Alfred with his back turn at them with his hands behind his back. (Name) and Artie walked into the room and the door slammed very loudly making the too jump in the process and they both heard Alfred, "So you two came, that's good." "Alfred listen, I'm sorry, just please don't hurt Artie because of me, if you want to I'll take his punishment and-" (name) was cut off when Alfred swam fast and was now in front of her, he then placed his clawed hand on her cheek making her shiver in terrified of what going to happen next, so she closed her (e/c) eyes for something to happen, then Alfred leans towards to her ear and whispers, "I'm not going to do anything to your fiancé, but I'll make an agreement with the both of you." (Name) opened her (e/c) eyes in shock of what he just said and Alfred said to Artie as he pulls (Name) into a loving hug, "You care (Name) as much as I do and I can tell by the looks of your eyes. So I will make an agreement with you, (Name) still become your wife, but she will still be my princess, no my queen since I chose her to be mine after I saved her. So after I change her into a Mermaid, I will ask my brother Arthur to make a potion that will allow her to change back into a human whenever she goes to shore of how many days I let her to go to see you, and to give the two of you a heads up after I make her mine I will allow her to visit you after she have my kids, then after the two of you have your honeymoon or whatever you all call it she will come back to me, then after my turn we'll do it again of many days, weeks, months, or years she stays with one of us, so do you agree, Artie." "Well, if (Name) agrees then I'll agree as well." Artie said to Alfred and then both of them looked at (Name) for the answer and she said, "I agree to these terms." Then her necklace started to shine brightly for a minute then the necklace disappeared and her (f/c) pants disappears and in replace her legs with (f/c) fins like Alfred. Artie and (Name) were both confused and Alfred explained, "Once you come into certain terms of agreement, the necklace become a part of you and transforms you into a mermaid." Artie then walks up to (Name) and said, "I'll wait for you, to be my Cupcake Queen." "I'll wait for you too, my Cupcake King." (Name) said as they hugged each other then pulled away as Arthur entered the room knowing that Artie has to leave, Artie left with Arthur giving one last look to (Name) as he leaves the room.

After Artie and Arthur left the room, Alfred swam up from behind and wrapped his arms around (Name) and said, "Here, I'll take to watch Artie leave if you want." "Really, thank you, Alfred." (Name) said as she tries to swim, but she had a hard time doing so, but got the hang of it, and followed Alfred. After a couple of minutes of swimming they came across a canyon and they heard some rambling then suddenly a giant geyser came through and they saw Artie inside of it as it took him back to the surface to his friends. (Name) watched as Artie was no longer in sight and they both swam back to the palace. As soon as they were both back into Alfred's room, Alfred grabs ahold of (Name)'s arm, and tosses her onto his bed. (Name) was about to get up, but Alfred was already above her, he pulls her into a passionate and loving kiss then he licks the bottom of her lips, making her gasp, and allowing for Alfred to push his tongue into her mouth without leaving anything untouched. Alfred then pulled away from her mouth as he said, "I'm sorry, (Name), but I can't wait any longer, I want you, now." "Then go ahead Alfred, take me now." (Name) said and Alfred started to kiss down her neck in finding her sensitive spot and successfully finds the spot as she moans his name. Alfred then started to lick, nip, and suck at the spot in leaving a purple bruise on her neck. He pulls away for a moment and started to kiss down her collarbone to her breast. He then starts to lick and suck at one as he massages the other with his hand then switches side and does the same thing making her moan as she said, "A-Alfred, s-stop teasing me." "As you wish my queen." Alfred said and positioned himself at her entrance, he waited for the okay from her as she nods her head, and Alfred entered very slowly into her entrance making her squirm in pain. Once Alfred was fully inside, he then waited for (Name) to get used to it, and after a few minutes she nods her head to let Alfred to start. Alfred then started to thrust into (Name) making her moan his name over and over as he found her sweet spot on his first try. Alfred kept on thrusting till (Name) said, "A-Alfred, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together." Alfred said and then after a few minutes they both screamed at one another's name. Alfred pulled out of her and Alfred laid right next to her to rest for a while.

A few days past and Arthur finished making the potion which was a purple liquid stuff, so (Name) drunk it pretty quick which had a nasty after taste to it making her wanting to throw up. Nothing felt like nothing had happened and Arthur said, "The potion will take affect when you're on shore to see Artie." "Oh okay, Arthur." (Name) said unsure as if the potion hasn't worked at all. So the days turns into weeks, months, than a year, and it was time for (Name) to give birth of Alfred's children. Arthur took her into his room in helping her out as Alfred paced or swims back and forth patiently waiting for (Name) to call for him. Arthur then told (Name), "Okay, 1, 2, and 3 push." (Name) pushed as hard as she could after a few times and the first two came out and Alfred said that humans were only able to have two kids and they were both twins two boys, they both cried as Arthur was cleaning them and (Name) called for Alfred to see them and Alfred appears into the room in seeing the two boys and Alfred immediately named them Tony who had blue fin and Kurt who had (f/c) fin. (Name) went to sleep after hearing the names at first he thought she was dead, but Arthur came back and said that (Name) was resting.

~Epilogue~

After having Alfred's kids, (Name) was able to see Artie after so long, so she swam along with Alfred and their kids to the shore, but she was swimming to fast in excitement, that she actually shot out of the water and clothes started to appear on her body, but as she fell back to the ground, she made a loud thump sound, she squealed in pain at first then saw her legs turned back to normal and she heard, "Poppet, is that you." She looked up in front of her and saw her Cupcake King standing in front of her, she got up as fast as she could and gave Artie a hug and she said, "I missed you so much and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Alfred till now." "It's okay, I know you didn't know of the consequences, but I can you tell that you have a happy family." Artie said and (Name) turned around in seeing Alfred and their two boys in water waving to (Name) as they dived back into the water. Artie then started to laugh and (Name) asked, "Wh-What's so funny?" "Oh it was the way you came ashore, I thought at first that a dolphin or something came out of the water and it scared me half to death, but when I got to the shoreline only to see that it was you." Artie said and started to laugh as well as (Name) then (Name) said, "Well, I get stay with you a long time, now, and even though I have a fish…oh I mean merman as my first true love, I still have you Artie." "I know, I'm just happy that you back for a while that is. Now how about we head back to surprise everyone." Artie said and (Name) nodded her head and followed Artie as he led the way back.

When they got their everyone was extremely happy to see her again, Artie and (Name) got married, they had twin two girls named Dusk and Kiwi, went on their honeymoon to (Country' name), and returned to see Alfred and they kept up with the routines of days, weeks, months, and even years of switching from mermaid to human and human to mermaid to be with her lovers.


	49. Chapter 49

My True Love to Keep(sequel to the love that you can't refuse)

HungaryxOC!AlanxUkraine

Request by: Ratchet-Halo

It's been four years since Alan and Ukraine started going out, Hungary was still going out with what's his name, and today was their four years anniversary. So Alan decides to take Ukraine to the park of where it all started of how they met and to where they are now, but further as they are now. Alan was waiting for Ukraine to come to meet up with him at the park in front of the pond, and then he heard, "Alan, over here!" he turns to the left and saw Ukraine running towards him and he said, "There you are Ukraine, I was worried that you wouldn't make it." "Oh sorry, Alan, I didn't mean to make you worry." Ukraine said and Alan just chuckles and said, "Don't worry about it all it matters is that you're here with me today." Ukraine nods her head and went on their way of what Alan has surprised with Ukraine, but what they don't know is someone is watching them.

Alan told Ukraine to close her eyes for the first surprise, as he leads her to the preschool playground of their first meeting before Hungary came into the picture, and then when they arrived, Alan said, "Okay open them." Ukraine opened her eyes in seeing preschool playground and she immediately recognize it of this was the place of Ukraine meeting Alan for the first time, then Alan asked, "Do you remember this place?" "Y-Yes this is where we both first met." Ukraine said and remembered it like it was yesterday.

~Flashback to preschool~

Ukraine was about 4 years old in preschool with no friends only her brother Russia and sometimes her little sister Belarus would always be there for one another. As she was playing around with some of her toys, she then saw a group of kids picking on someone with white hair, so she goes over to stop it, and she got over their she saw that it was a little boy with green eyes and white, wearing a white shirt, and blue jean pants, then she said, "Leave him alone, what has he ever done to you." The group of kids didn't say anything and walked away, she then turned to the little boy and said, "Are you alright?" "Do I look alright, miss?" he said in a rude manner and she said as she started to cry, "I-I was only h-helping you and you d-don't need to r-rude to me, to someone that just helped y-you." "H-Hey I-I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just everyone treats me differently because of what I am…a monster or a mutant as you humans call us." He said worried at first then started to get angry, then she said, "Well I don't care you are a mutant or human for I'm like, I'm actually a nation in human form." "R-Really, then what's your name?" he asked out of curiosity and Ukraine said, "My human name is Katsyu, but my nation name is Ukraine. What about what's your name?" "My…My name is Alan, Alan Kayson and do you want to be friends with me Ukraine." Alan said making Ukraine smile and said, "Yes, but you have to keep my nation as a secret, when were around others you have to call me by my human name, but when were alone you can call me Ukraine." "Okay and you can call me Alan." Alan said and the start of their friendship began.

~End of Flashback~

Ukraine snapped out of thoughts when Alan was calling for name as he ask, "Ukraine, are you okay?" "Y-Yeah, I was just remembering of how we first met." Ukraine said then Alan said, "Okay, just wanted to make sure, so want to see the next surprise." Ukraine nods her head and close her eyes again as Alan leads her to the next spot, but he starts to sense something was going to happen as the person following them was behind a tree.

Alan brought Ukraine to the park where they became boyfriend and girlfriend, so when they got there Alan said, "Okay Ukraine, you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes in seeing the park of how their relationship started, then she saw alan standing in front of her as he said, "Ukraine, we've been together through childhood, friendship, and now as boyfriend and girlfriend, and for me to ask you Ukraine, will you-" "Don't you dare finished that sentence Alan Kayson!" they both heard a familiar voice they turned towards the tree in seeing an angry Hungary and Ukraine asked unsure of what was going on as she walks towards them, "H-Hungary, what is it that you want?" "I came here to get my Alan back." Hungary said to Ukraine as she pushes her away to get to Alan, but he said, "I'm not going back to you Hungary, after what you did to me, going after that- that other human nation, I have Ukraine now, so leaves us alone." "Oh really, then why don't you meet her little brother Russia." Hungary said then a tall guy comes out of the trees and Ukraine said surprised, "R-Russia, wh-what you doing here?" "I came to meet your darling little boyfriend, Ukraine." Russia sia dand walks over to Alan as he said a little nervous, "N-Nice to meet you, Mr. Russia, my name is Alan Kayson and-" "I already know everything about you and your family and I'm afraid that I don't approve of your relationship with my big sister." Russia said in a terrifying way then Ukraine said trying to defend Alan from her brother, "Russia, has been treating me nicely, I don't know what Hungary has been telling, it's all a lie." "Hmmm, even the part that he's a mutant likes his father, da." Russia said leaving them both awe struck of what he just said, the Russia said, "I'm sorry, Ukraine, but I don't approve of it, so you're coming home with me." Russia then picks up Ukraine over his shoulder and carries her to van as she screams for Alan to help her, but Hungary hit Alan with her frying pan in knocking him out cold and leaving Ukraine cry all the way home.

~Time skip~

Russia brought Ukraine into her room then locked the door and already barred the windows for her not to run away, she cried onto her pillows of what just happened, and she wanted to be back with her boyfriend Alan, but she didn't know of what to do. She wanted to find a way in getting back with Alan and to prove to her brother that Alan is loving and caring like he is, but she had to wonder of what was happening to Alan at this moment.

~Meanwhile with Alan~

Alan woke up in being an unfamiliar room only, to be chained up onto the wall, tries to pull the chains off, but to shock him in great deal of pain, then he heard, "I got though chains made especially for you, Alan." He looked up in seeing Hungary and he growls as he said, "Hungery, why are you doing this to me?" "Why? Because I want us to be together again like before." Hungary said and he screams at Hungary, "NEVER! I'LL NEVER BE WITH YOU AFTER YOU LEFT ME!" "Fine be that way, but I will make us be together once more." Hungary said and she leaves the room leaving Alan chained up on the wall.

~Back with Ukraine~

It's been weeks since Russia has locked her up in her room, the only times the door is open is when they brought food up to her, bring in some of her clothes, or her brother or the Baltic States want to talk to her. She just wanted to get out of here then she heard the door being opening by what it sounded like a knife, and she knew the only person that carries knives her little sister Belarus. The door opened in revealing her little sister not worn out or anything, she said, "I'm here to help you escape, big sister." "But why, I thought you hate me." Ukraine said a little confused then she said, "After I heard that you were going out with a boy name Alan, I finally figured out of what made you so happy, and I want you to be happy, no go before big brother gets back." "I know but-" Ukraine was cut off by a familiar childlike laughter, then behind of Belarus was Russia and he said, "Now what do you knew to tell me about, big sister." Ukraine was at first a little scared of telling him about Alan and their connection to one another and explained of what happened with Hungary, and face turned more scary as his child like smile got big and said, "Well then…why don't we got your boyfriend back then, da." This made Ukraine very happy and she went to follow them in finding Hungary's hiding place of where Alan is being held at.

~Meanwhile with Alan~

Alan couldn't stop thinking of his Ukraine if she was alright and was she able to convince her brother about their situation. As he was thinking all of the sudden there was screaming, something hitting noise, and other things. The next thing Alan knew was that the door swung open and two knifes came flying his, he closed his green eyes, and heard them hit the cuffs on the hand causing them to unlock. He looked up and saw that it was Ukraine at the door happily crying seeing that he was alive, so Alan runs to her in giving her a hug, and said, "Ukraine, it's you can't believe it, but how?" "You can than my family, after they learned more about… well I'll leave the rest in what Russia wants to say." Ukraine said and her brother stepped forward and said, "I heard from my sister that you are the one that has been taking good care of my sister and I will accept the relationship between the two of you, but if you hurt my sister in any way I will personally kill you myself." "Uh…yes Russia I thank you for your approve and don't I promise that to hurt your sister in any way." Alan said a little scared at first then was brave enough to finish of what he was saying to Russia, and then he realized something, "What happened to Hungary?" "Let's just say that she is asleep for a while and her husband should be arriving at any minute to come pick her up." Belarus said as she looked at the middle of the floor of an unconscious Hungary. Alan chuckles nervously at the unconscious Hungary and then said to Ukraine, "How about we all go back to the back, I still have a surprise for Ukraine at the park?" everyone then nods their head and walk out of the hiding chamber in the forest. As they were leaving a man came out of the car and asked Alan, "Is Hungary in there, I'm Austria, her husband." Yes she is and you may want to have a long chant with her or get a doctor or something." Austria nods his head and goes to the chamber to get Hungary as they all leave to get to Russia's car.

~At the park~

They arrive at the park, they all get out of the car, and head out into the park. Alan then turns around to Ukraine and said, "Ukraine we have now been together for as long as we both can remember and now through our most difficult times of family and ex-girlfriend," Ukraine couldn't help, but laugh and Alan continued on saying, "So I ask you the Nation and human Katsyu Ukraine, will you marry me?" Ukraine couldn't help, but cry in happiness when he pulls out a beautiful ring and Ukraine's family couldn't but awe in the moment, and Ukraine then said as she cried, "L-Like my a-answer before w-when you ask me to your g-girlfriend. Yes!…Yes!… A thousand times!…Yes!" and everyone cheered at the moment as Alan placed the ring onto her ring finger and Ukraine surprised Alan by pulling him into a loving kiss and Alan kissed back as he thought to himself, 'With everything that has happened she id my true love to keep forever and ever.'

THE END


	50. Chapter 50

One way to find out a Friend cares for you more

Request

Jealous!GermanyxReaderxItaly

~Normal POV~

(Name) someone was tied up in a chair by Ludwig or Germany after trying to help Feliciano out. How did this happen, well let's go back to the beginning.

~Flashback to 4fours ago~

(Name) was outside enjoying her day then she gets a very familiar ring tone call of 'Ve~' and 'Pasta~' she knew who it was calling her, it was her good friend Feliciano or Italy, so she answers her phone as she said, "Hello." ""Ve~ (Name0\) you have to help me, Luddy, is-a making me-a doing laps without giving me-a a break you-a have to save me!" Feliciano shouts through the phone and (Name), "Don't worry I have an idea that might work. Now listen carefully just keep doing the laps with Ludwig and I'll do an impersonating of you brother, lovino screaming something and well when you hear the word 'Britain is here' , you'll know its me." "Ve~ Thank you, (Name), oh got to go Ludwig is coming. Bye." Feliciano said as he was hanging up and (Name) hang up the phone and head over to Ludwig's place to help Feliciano out.

~Time Skip Prussia's Laugh~

(Name) made it to Ludwig's place as she hid behind the bushes and the trees that surrounded the place, she waited for the right moment when Ludwig wasn't looking as Feliciano was doing his laps, so (Name) cleared her throat, but quietly so no one didn't hear her, she got the voice that sounded like Lovino, and shouts as loud as she could, "IDIOTA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! ENGLAND'S HERE, YOU IDIOTA! ENGLAND'S HERE!" WHEN Feliciano knew that was (Name) screaming he ran in her direction to get to her, and everything was going good until (Name) notice that Ludwig was coming this way. So (Name) ducked under the bush as Feliciano jumped over the bush and kept on running and screaming about help and their names in saving him. Ludwig knew that he wouldn't be able to find him in the woods, so he heads back into the house, to wait for his return, and (Name) waited till Ludwig was gone. Once Ludwig was gone, (Name) got of her hiding spot, and ran after Feliciano, but she didn't notice that Ludwig saw her running into the forest and decides to follow her.

~Time Skip Finding Feliciano~

(Name) was inside of the woods and (Name) had a really hard time finding Feliciano, then she felt someone tap on her shoulder, she slowly turns around to see Feliciano himself and (Name) said, "Oh man Feli, don't scare me like that." "Ve~ sorry bella, I didn't mean to." Feliciano said as he gave her a hug and (name) hugs him back, then (Name) pulls away and said, "Well, what would you like to today, Feli." "Hmmm, how about we-a go visit mis fratellos, Lovino and Antonio. There not too far from here and we may big brother Francis and Gilbert." "Alright then I haven't seen them in a while, just as long Francis doesn't do anything to me." (Name) said then Feliciano then grabs her hand as he practically drags her to Lovino's place, but still doesn't notice Ludwig following them and started to get angrier for some reason as Feliciano touched (Name).

~Time Skip Pubu pubu pubu a go fish and a chip~

Feliciano and (Name) made it to Lovino's and Antonio's place, Feliciano then knocks at the door, then the door opens in revealing Antonio as he said. "Feli, (Name), how nice for the two of you to come over." "Same here big brother." Feliciano said as Antonio moves away from the door and let the two into the house. When they got into the house, they saw Lovino, Gilbert, and Francis as well, and (Name) said, "Hey everyone!" they all turned around to see (Name) and the first first person to go up to her was Lovino as he said, "Hey ragazza, how are you-a doing and I'm-a guessing you-a got mi idiota fratello out of the training again today?" "I'm doing good Lovino and yes I did I couldn't let my friend to pass out or anything. Sometimes I just wish that Ludwig could be less aggressive than he is now." (Name) said and then Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother came up and said, "Well frau, you know Luddy won't like it when he hears that." "I know, but he should know not over exert anyone when they are at their limits." (Name) said, but she didn't know that Ludwig was standing outside of the house, listening to the whole conversation. (Name)'s hand was then picked up by Francis and he then kisses it and said, "Bonjour, mon cher, how have you been?" "I-I've been good, Francis, and please can you move you hand away from any lower." (Name) said as she felt his hand going down her back and Francis just laughs and continues to move his hand down further as he grabs her butt making her gasp and blush at this. Francis just smiles, then the door burst open in revealing a very angry Ludwig, Francis immediately let go of (Name), Ludwig walks over to (Name), and picks her up as he swung her over his shoulder, then (Name) shouts, "Ludwig put me down! I mean it mean put me down!" But Ludwig ignored all of her protest and carry her back home leaving Feliciano with the others as Lovino screams and curse at him to put (Name), but he ignored them as well, and Ludwig just carried (Name) all the way back home.

~Back to the Present by Gilbird and Kumajiro~

This is where we left (Name) since as soon as Ludwig brought her home he tied her to the chair. (Name) tried everything to get out of it, but no good. The door then opens in revealing Ludwig in his Nazi uniform and something told (Name) this wasn't going to be good seeing a crop in his hand, then Ludwig walks towards (Name) making her want to scoot away from him, Ludwig then puts his foot in between of her legs on the chair, he then puts the crop of on her chin and he said as he lifts her head up, "You have been a very naughty girl, first you go and get Feliciano out of his training then you let Francis touch you as if he owns you vith everyone else, liebe," "N-Now hold on Germany, I was only-" (Name) was cut off when she heard the crop snap onto the floor making her quiet, then Ludwig said, "You know that vhen I get upset vhen I see you go off like that and I hate to see how the boys hug you and touch you like that." "H-Hold on are you saying that you jealous?" (Name) said very scared then Ludwig snaps his crop causing her to jump, he then leans toward her and said, "You could say that, but for now you need to be punish, liebe." He then pulls out a knife and cut the ropes, (name) was going to make a break for it, but Ludwig was one step ahead of her as he grabs her, and toss her onto his bed. (Name) was about to get, but Ludwig was already on top of her, and he pulls out a pair of handcuff. (Name) then didn't like this so she tries to get away, but Ludwig grabs her hands, and cuffs them to the bed.

(Name) struggles as this happened then all of the sudden Ludwig places his lips on to hers in making her stop in her track as she kisses back. Ludwig then licks the bottom of her lips causing her to gasp; allowing Ludwig to push his tongue into her mouth; (Name) couldn't help, but moan. Ludwig then pulls away from her and tore her (f/c) shirt off of her and he unclips her bra. He tosses it to the other side of the room, he then starts to kiss down her neck in finding her sensitive spot, and he successfully finds it as (Name) moans his name. Ludwig starts to suck and nip at the spot in leaving a purple bruise as he pulls away. He then travels down to her breast and start to lick, suck, and nip at it as he massages the other one. He then switches sides and then (Name) said, "L-Ludwig, s-stop teasing me." "Hehehe, alright mein liebe." Ludwig said and he practically tore her pants off along with her panties. He then places his fingers in front of her and knew what he wanted so she takes his fingers into her mouth and started to coat them with her saliva.

Ludwig then pulls his fingers away and he starts to stick in his fingers in her entrance making her to squirm in the process and when he puts in his second finger he did a scissor motion and started to thrust. Ludwig try to find her sweet spot and finds it very easily, he then take his fingers out causing (Name) to moan in disappointment, Ludwig then takes off his boxer, then (Name) was confuse of how did he take off his clothes that fast, Ludwig then positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushes into her entrance, and Ludwig then waited till she was adjusted.

(Name) nods her head and Ludwig starts to thrust into (Name) as he hits her sweet spot making her moan his name like a mantra, then (Name) said, "L-Ludwig, I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together and be sure to scream my name, liebe." Ludwig said and within a few minutes they both scream their names as loud as they could. Ludwig pulls out of (Name), he then unlocks her wrist, Ludwig then wraps his arms around her waist as he collapse next to her and said, "Ich Liebe Dich, mein liebe." "Ich Liebe Dich Auch, Ludwig." (Name) said and wrapped her arms around him and went into a deep sleep for a nap.

THE END


	51. Chapter 51

Navy!America X Reader- School on ship

Credit goes to: RaphaelaTheTurtel

School on ship. That's what your parents thought it would make you be more responsible, but that was just the oposites of you. You were the rebel, the troublemaker and the dare devil of your family. Sure, your big sister was a goody two shoes and a straight A. Is not like you weren't smart or such nonesense. You liked to use your inteligence on pranks and such things.

"This is the best for you, my dear [Name]." That was the last thing your mother said, before you leaved with the big BIG ship. It have been almost two weeks since you leaved and lived your life on deck. You actually loved the ship. It got a video game room and other amazing stuffs like that. School was boring like usual, but isn't what the 18 years old thought this days?

"Is soooo boring today!" you said as you jumped on your bed. You were inside your ship room and planned to do today some exciting things, because today was no school. Looks like the teacher was hit with anchor. Hell knows how she managed to be hit with that. Lucky is that it wasn't anything serious.

"Hey [Name]! Do you wanna go to drink something?" your friend, Jessie said from outside your room. She was your bestfriend since you lived on this ship. She was more a girly girl, but she was cool, not like the other sissy girls who spend their free days on the ship in cosmetic sallons.

"Yeah sure, just wait a minute so I can dress." You said as you put on a over-sized T-shirt with the number 5, some baggy blue jeans, red converses and a red over-sized hoodie. Lets don't forget your baseball hat. Done. You exited your room with hands in your pockets.

"Lets go then." You said as you walked in front. Jessie pouted a little at you playfully.

"[Name]! Why don't you wear some cute girly clothes. You're cute and with the perfect clothes you will look adorbale. Some dresses or maybe a skirt?" she began to whine and tug on your hoodie. You sighed and rolled your eyes, smiling. It was funny how she always whined about this, but you didn't mind, because you found it kind of funny. As you walked, you didn't payed attention where you walked and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry dude!" a male voice said and-….Wait?! Did he called you 'dude'. Well, yeah, look how you are dressed. It was kind of expected, don't you think?

"Umm…did you called m 'dude'?" you asked as you got up, you baseball har falling down and exposing your long hair and face. You looked up and your [eyes color] meet baby blue ones. You nearly blushed at how dare to say, hot and cute he looked. Baby blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, perfectly muscual and a handsome face.

"Sorry mister, but my friend here is a girl." Your friend, Jessie said with a giggle, making you blush and look down. The guy just laughed and rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little.

"Really? Sorry for the mistake, but you look like a dude, dudette!" he said with a childish grin. You notice that he wore the ships uniform and by the look of it you could tell he was the captain.

"Tell me something I don't know." You said laughing and grinning. He smiled at you, locking his eyes on yours. It was silent for a minute, then your friend broke it.

"I need to go, [Name]. I'm gonna let you two alone~" she said winking at you, then running off, giggling like an idiot.

"Is not what you think is-" you wanted to yell something after her, but someone touched your shoulder, making you stop in your tracks.

"Then what it is, [Name]?~…..That's your name right? I'm Captain Jones, but you can call me Alfred." He whispered in your ear, making you jump and fall down on your butt, only for the blush to increas. You wanted to say something, but is like someone stole your voice. He looked down at your and smirked, offering you a hand to get up. Like you were hypnotized, you took his hand. He smirked more, pulling you closer to his chest, making you yelp.

"You sound so cute, [Name]~…..Wanna have some fun with the Captain?~" he whispered in your ear, licking your shell slowly then nibbeling on your earlobe, making you moan a little.

"What if someone is catching us?" you said in a shy whisper, looking into his eyes, who sparkled with lust.

"You're right…Lets moved to my room." He said as he tossed you over his shoulder. You wanted to yell some colorfull words at him, but your mouth was quickly closed, when he spanked your butt, making your face heat up with embarassment. It didn't take long and you were tossed in a room. Before you could make a dash to the door it was closed and locked. Alfred turned to look at you his smirk still on his face that yelled 'I'm gonna eat you up'.

"A-Alfred?" you asked as you stepped back, then falling down on his bed, your cheeks red as hell.

"Ah, ah, ah~…For you little girl, I'm Captain Jones~" he said as he got on top of you and before you could push him off of you, he caught your lips in a heated, sloppy kiss. His lips moved perfectly on yours, his tongue licking your bottom lip, asking actually nice for entrace. You didn't know what had gotten into you, but you opened your mouth, letting his wet pink muscle inside your mouth, licking and marking every inch as his. His hands began to pull your hoodie and hat off, tossing them somewhere in the room. You got a little brave and began to pull his Captain jacket off and unbuckling his belt, but letting it on. He smirked into the kiss, loving how you gave in. He pulled away, licking his lips in a sultry way.

"I see you finally gave in, babe~…Good girl~" he said as pulled your over-sized T-shirt off, his eyes widened a little when he saw you didn't had a bra on.

"No bra? You bad, bad girl~" he said smirking naughty down at you. You blushed more, a submissive look crossing your face. Your hands moved to unbutton his shirt off, exposing his tonned abs and chest. Little bit of drool, followed down at the corned of your mouth and he licked it away, now sucking and licking on your neck, earning delicious sounds from you.

"C-Captain!~" you moaned out, loving how his mouth moved on your soft skin, leaving lovebites, marking you as his. Your hands pulled his hat off and played with his blonde sandy looks. His mouth moved south, to one of your breast, licking and kissing it, finally sucking on your nipple. His other hand moved to your other nippled twisting and pinching it, making you moan louder, as his other hand began to unzip and pull your jeans off, tossing it in the corner of his room.

His hand made its way inside your panties, enjoying how wet you were and rubbing your clit, teasing a bit your entrace with his middle finger. After some minutes of teasing and you ocassionaly rubbing your knee on his crotch he let out an erotic growl, showing how impatient he got. He fast got ride of his pants along with both of your underwears. You couldn't help, but to lock your gaze on his hard and long member, sure above average, standing tall and proud, waiting for your sweet little pussy.

"I cannot hold it anymore, babe~….I need you. I want you. I want to bang you so hard~" he said, his blue eyes glittering with lust and love. He opened your legs wide and positioned himself at your entrace, looking into your eyes, then kissing you on the lips, this time a sweet and loving kiss, then he trusted fast and deep into you. You let out a gasp of pain and little bit of pleasure. You wrapped your legs around his waist. Your hands to his back, making claw like marks. You bite your lips as your breath got harsher.

"I-Is alright….Y-You can m-move." You said as he kissed you again, this time with much force as he began to trsut in you. With each trust a moan leaved your mouth as your blush increased in color, now a deep rose red. He groaned and growled, picking up speed.

"Oh Fuck!~…You're so fuckin' tight, babe~…..Oh yeah!~" he moaned out, biting your neck, drawing little blood which he licked away.

"Oh Captain!~ You're s-so big~" you moans were music to his ears, making him penetrate you deeper, hitting sweetr spots that made your toes curl.

"Say my name." He growled in your ear, making you pant like crazy.

"Alfred." You whispered, not loud enough for him, making him give you a deep and hard trust.

"Louder." He growled again, biting your collarbone, another harsh trust following.

"A-Alfred!" this time you said it a little louder, but not enough for him.

"I said, LOUDER!" with that you couldn't take it anymore, your orgasm getting closer to final.

"ALFRED!~" you screamed his name out, arching your hips and back, climaxing and him following little seconds after you. He pulled out of you, both your breaths coming out harsher.

"You were amazing, [Name]." He said as he kissed your cheek. You giggled and kissed him on the lips, then pulling away, grinning and blushing. You both got dressed and were ready to leave the room.

"Next day, at the same hour?" he asked with a smirk and winking at you.

"You know it, Captain~" with that said you leaved to look for you friend. Sure as hell you won't say a word, knowing how big her mouth is.


	52. Chapter 52

Ottawa Empire's New Wife (Lemon)

TurkeyxSister!Reader

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she wears a (f/c) clothes as she is Spain's little sister and also Romano's best friend. (Name) is also (Country name), she doesn't remember anything about her past or how she got of where she was, and how she met the Ottawa empire, well let's say it all started with little Romano.

~Flashback to Tomatoes going across the screen~

Romano had told Spain that he was going back to Austria's place to visit his brother Italy, but Spain didn't approve of it since there were a lot of powerful countries all around in the area. So (Name) told Spain that she was going to go with Romano to make sure that he gets there safe and Spain approved of it as he let the two go, but he still followed them anyway. As he trialing behind of the two he made that he was a good couple of feet away from them, but then he bumps into someone and that someone is France. Spain and France were fight about who gets Romano, but the both Romano and turn to see both Spain and France fighting.

They were both surprised and shocked by this since, Spain was following them, and so they both ran as fast as they could to get away from them. Spain notices this as he calls for them, but they were long gone. Romano and (Name) stopped to take a break in the woods were there was a huge pond as Romano was complaining about Spain following them both and (Name) couldn't help, but giggle. They both went over to the pond as Romano wonder if there was someone that really did care about him, since everyone was always around his brother Italy, and (Name) felt bad for him as she told him that she cared for like a little brother as it brought smile on his face, but then the smile disappeared when there was a small splash in the pond, and then there were footsteps coming from behind. Both (Name) and Romano were scared when the both of you saw a man in the reflection in the pond wearing a white mask covering his eyes, black cloth covering his mouth, he wore a red hat on top of his head that had a bunch of white feathers hanging from it, and he wore a Turkish uniform as the colors are red and white.

The man then raises his sword; he swings downward to the sides, and scared the two half to death as Romano was screaming at the man for nearly cutting his arm off as (Name) was holding Romano back in case he tries anything to them both in trouble. The man just laughs at them both as was telling them that if he wanted to he would have done so. Both (Name) and Romano were scared at that moment, then the man just laughs at them and then the man picks Romano up as he puts him in a cart. (Name) grabs a stick that was next to her, picks it up as she carefully stands up, and runs towards the man as she rises the stick in the air to hit him, but the man turns around and then grabs the stick before it even hits him on the head as the man said with a Turkish accent, "Now, now, that's not really not nice, little girl." "L-Let go and let Romano go this instance or I'll-" (Name) was cut off as the man manages to pull the stick out of (Name)'s hand and said, "You'll what?" (Name) was now terrified of the man as he pins her against the cart as she could hear Romano screaming and shouting as he was banging against the doors and everything.

The man then leans down to (Name)'s face as (Name) tries to back away, but there was nowhere to move, he then leans goes to her (h/c) hair as he smells her hair, (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes as she shivers and whimpers, and the man said, "Mmm, you smell so good and I bet you taste good too, little girl." The man then leans to (Name)'s lip as she continues to keep her (e/c) eyes close, then she felt something blow in her face, and then (Name) opens her to see the man backing away as he then said, "Sorry, we'll have to end our fun here for now." (Name) didn't know of what was going till he pulls (Name) out of the way and then a bull comes out of nowhere in hitting the cart.

Romano came falling out as he lands on top of the bull unconscious and then in front of (Name) was her big brother Spain as he was holding a sword towards the man that was holding (Name) as Spain said, "Turkey, you better let mi Hermana go before I strike you down, right here right now." "Oh you mean this little girl here." The man name Turkey said as he brings (Name) a little closer to his face as he buries his face in her (h/c) hair and (Name) shivers and whimpers as he chuckles. This made Spain even angry as he said, "One more chance in letting mi Hermana go or else." "Oh ho so you want to start a war with me. Well that fine by me." Turkey said as if he was just smirking at him and Spain wanted so much to slash him up into bits, but then Turkey pushes (Name) towards Spain. Spain drops his sword as he catches (Name) and the two were confused as Turkey starts walking away and said, "Well I'll be seeing you on the battle field soon and possibly you lovely little sister." Spain gives a glare at Turkey to walk around as he disappears from sight and Spain then said, "Don't worry mi Hermana, I promise you that I'll keep you safe from Turkey." "O-Oh okay." (Name) said and then Romano wakes up as he was still on the bull, lifts his head up, and said, "Oh man where-a am I, am I in heaven?" He then looks over to see both (Name) and Spain as he lays back down as he then said, "Oh great it's Spain, so that means that I must be in-" "Not Funny!" Spain said as he cuts off Romano and (Name) couldn't, but laugh at the moment.

~Flashback ends to Romano's and Spain's tomatoes going across the screen~

It's been a few months since that incident, Spain has been going to war against Turkey, Romano was complaining about how he dragged back after what had happen, and of how was he was about to get to his brother's place. (Name) was helping Romano in putting the books away in the book self as he was sweeping the floor with his bush broom, but he was grumbling he bumps into the book shelf and it falls over as he manages to move out of the way. (Name) went over as she sets the books down on the table and went over to see if he was okay as (Name) said, "Romano, are you okay?" "Y-Yes I'm fine, (Name)." Romano said as he was a little scared from what had happened, (Name) smiles at Romano, and then (Name) was about to say something, when they heard the Queen of Spain shouting a Spain about something. (Name) and Romano went over to the corner where the Queen of Spain and Spain were arguing and the Queen was saying that they should sell Romano or (Name) to someone as Spain tries his best in apologizing to the Queen. He also tries to explain that the two are his friends and family, but the Queen then starts to shout and beat him up for it as (Name) and Romano were watching the whole thing, and (Name) started to remember of Turkey as she was thinking that he could give Spain and his queen the money that they need, even if it meant selling herself to Turkey.

Later on that day, after everything was all cleaned up, (Name) and Romano went to their separate rooms, (Name) was lying in bed wearing her (f/c) pajamas as she was thinking of what to do in helping Spain, as (Name ) was trying to figure out something, she heard something tapping on the window, so (Name) got up from bed, she walks over to the window to see a Eleonora's Falcon, (Name) opens the window as the falcon flew into her room, and lands on her bed. (Name) went over to her bed to the falcon as she saw a note tied around the falcons' leg, (Name) untie the string from the falcon's leg, she opened the note as it read,

(Name),

I heard some of my friends that your brother Spain is having some money problems due to the war and everything. So I'll tell you what, if you come meet me at the same pond when we first met, but you have to come alone, and I may consider in helping your family out.

Sincerely,

Ottawa Empire (Turkey)

(Name) didn't know if she should believe him or not, but if what he was saying is true then (Name) would do anything to help her brother Spain. So (Name) a pen and wrote on the back of it saying that she will meet him at the pond. She then rolled it up, tied the string with the note around the falcon's leg, and the falcon flew away out through the window. (Name) then gets changed out of her (f/c) pajamas and into her (f/c) clothes as she grabs her (f/c) cloak that she made whenever she wanted to go get some errands done with Romano. After she was all dressed, she then carefully leaves her room, she first goes to Romano's room as she opens the door, Romano was still asleep as (Name) carefully walks into the room to his bed, and when was at his bed. She kneels down to him and gives him a kiss on his cheek as she said in whisper voice, "Thanks for being there for me Romano and take care of big brother Spain." Romano mumbles something in Italian and as if he heard her a single tear comes out of his closed eyes. (Name) felt bad for leaving Romano, but she wants to help them in any way that she could, and then (Name) carefully leaves the room as she closes the door behind her. She then went to Spain's room which was down the hall from here, so (Name) walks down the hallway, and then she comes to stop at Spain's door. (Name) carefully opens Spain's door as he is still asleep, she carefully walks into Spain's room towards his bed as she tries not to trip over anything, she got over to his bed as she kneels down, but before she could say anything, Spain gets up, and pulls her into a hug as he said, "I'm so sorry, (Name)." (Name) knew of what Spain meant since no secret ever leaves the house as (Name) said, "I know Spain and don't worry, I'll be fine." "I know, just be careful, (Name)." Spain said as he lets go of (Name) and gave her a kiss on the cheek and (Name) does the same as she then said, "I will and thank you for everything and take care of Romano for me." "I will, (Name)." Spain said as he lies back down in bed and (Name) leaves the room unaware that a single tear fell from Spain's green eyes.

(Name) closes the door behind her, walks down the hallway, down the stair, and into the living room through the front door as she the house. (Name) continues to walk as she arrives at the pond, but there was no sign of Ottawa Empire anywhere, so (Name) then said, "Hey, I'm here now and I'm alone like you wanted me to." There was no reply, just only birds chirping, (Name) went to turn around to leave, but then someone grabs her from behind as others follow as someone places a cloth against her mouth, her (e/c) eyes became heavy as she then blackouts.

~Time Skip to Turkey's sword slashing the screen~

(Name) wakes up as she opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself in a unfamiliar room and she hear a group of giggling and talking; then one of girls notice (Name) was awake as she said, "Oh good your away, Miss (Name)." "How-How do you know my name and where am I?" (Name) said as she was confused and scared and then one of the said, "Well, our lord, told us about you as he wants us to help you get dress in wanting you meet him in his room, and you are in Ottawa Empire's territory now." (Name) was shock, scared and surprise, but before (Name) could get up the girls immediately grab (Name), and pull out of bed as they start getting her dress, do her (h/c) hair, and make-up. As the girls were getting (Name) dressed one of the girls said, "You're very lucky, Miss (Name)." "Wh-What do you mean?" (Name) said as she didn't know of what they were talking about as she thought she was just going to be his slave or something and then another girl said, "Well our emperor has finally decided to make you his bride and every girl in the kingdom would to be in your show right now, Miss (Name)." "H-Hold on ,I-I thought that I was…" (Name) trails off as the girls continue to dress (Name) up and they had finished her (h/c) hair as it was put up into a bun. Once (Name) was dressed up a she now wears a (f/c) dress, her (h/c) hair is in a bun, and she had on (skin color) make up on her face as one of the girls said, "Okay well, let's get going, Miss (Name), we don't want to keep your emperor waiting." Before (Name) could protest the girls practically drags (Name) to their emperor's room.

(Name) was indeed scared of this was happening as they arrive at a very large door as the girls open the door and said, "We wish you the best of luck, Miss (Name)." Before (Name) could say anything, they give (Name) a shove into their emperor's room, (Name) went to the door as it closed, and (Name) knocks the door as she hope that someone would open the door, but her hope ended when she heard a very familiar Turkish accent said, "Well, well, well, it seems that my bride to be has finally arrived." (Name) immediately freezes as she slowly turns around and sees the Ottawa Empire himself sitting on his throne without his mask on with a lust filled eyes and a smirk on his face as he gets up; walks towards (Name) as she had her back against the door. (Name) was absolutely terrified as Ottawa Empire was close to (Name) as he places one arm on right above (Name)'s head as he leans close to her and he chuckles as he then said, "I bet your wondering of it became like this instead of you being my slave, right." "Y-Yes I-I am." (Name) said as she was absolutely terrified at the moment and Ottawa Empire stops as he was just inches away from (Name)'s lips as he then said, "It's simple really, (Name), when I first saw you with your little friend, I couldn't stop thinking about you being mine as my queen." Before (Name) could react or anything, he places his lips onto (Name)'s lip in giving (Name) a lust and hungry kiss as (Name) tries to push him off on his chest, but he was too strong. Ottawa Empire then licks the bottom of (Name)'s lip and (Name) tries her best in keeping her lips shut as Ottawa Empire growls at this. He then takes his free hand and gropes her bottom as (Name) squeaks. He took this chance as he pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth in having a war. (Name) wanted to bite his tongue, but she didn't know of what could happen if she did, and then Ottawa Empire pulls away as he then picks (Name) up bridal style as he starts to walk to his room. (Name) struggles in trying to get out of his arms but in he had her in tight grip so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. Ottawa Empire then stops at a large doo, he opens the door with (Name) still in his arms, he closes the door behind him as he locks it, and he carries (Name) towards his bed as he tosses her onto his bed. Before (Name) could react, Ottawa empire climb on top of (Name) and straddles her legs as he then said, "My human name is Sadiq Adnan, so you better screaming as I'm making you mine, my beloved queen." (Name) doesn't say anything as she was scared and terrified as he leans down to (Name)'s lips again and-

~End of Flashback~

(Name) wakes up from what it looked a dream and she looks to see that it was Greece or Heracles Karpusi, who is now (Name)'s care taker, but (Name) had gotten amnesia when he saved her from something when she was struck on the head hard by something. Heracles looks at (Name) with concern as he said, "Are you alright, (Name)?" "I-I guess, I-I'm not sure really. I-It felt so real." (Name) said as Heracles said, "Did you remember something?" "Like I said, I-I'm not sure." (Name) said and Heracles just nods his head and said, "Well we better get going or we'll be late for the World Meeting." (Name) nods her head as she gets out of bed as Heracles leaves the room, makes her bed, and goes to her closet in grabbing her (f/c) dress as she gets out of her (f/c) pajamas. Once she was all dressed she head out of her room and meets up with Heracles at the front door as Heracles said, "Ready to go, (Name)?" "Yes I'm ready." (Name) said and they left their home in heading out to the World Meeting that is being held here in Greece at the World Meeting Building as they took Heracles's car to the meeting.

When they arrived at the building, Heracles parks his car as he turns off the ignition; they undo their sit belts, and get out of the car as they go to the building. They enter inside of the building; they walk through the lobby and took the elevator to the top floor. They both enter the elevator as Heracles clicks on the top floor button as the door closes and goes up to the top floor. When the elevator arrived to the top floor it made a *ding* sound as the door opens and they get out of the elevator. They up the hallway as they found the room and walk in and when they walk through the doors. (Name) sees two oddly familiar people like the ones from her dream and then Heracles said, "This is (Name) also known as (Country's name), she's new here, and so everyone please be nice to her." "I-It's nice to meet you everyone, I-I'm (Country's name), but you can call me (Name) if you want." (Name) said as she was nervous at first and then she notices the two nations looking at her in shock and surprise. Before (Name) could react she was tackle by an auburn blur as he had an Italian accent and said, "(Name), I-I'm-a glad that your-a safe, I-I-a thought that I-I lost you, bella ragazza." (Name) was confused of what was going on and (Name) said, "I-I'm sorry, but who are you?" "(N-Name) don't you-a recognize me, it's-a me Romano South Italy, little Lovino Vargas." Lovino said and (Name) tries her best in remembering of the dream that she'd had as the name did sound familiar to her and the other man came up as he had a Spanish accent as he said, "(Name) you remember me, your big brother Spain, Antonio Fernando Carriedo." "S-Sorry, but I-I don't remember." (Name) said as she didn't know of what was going on and then Heracles said, "Leave her alone, you two. She doesn't remember of what had happen because she has amnesia when I saved her from _him_." "WH-WHAT?!" the two exclaimed in shock as (Name) manages to get away from the two and hides behind Heracles as she was scared of them.

Heracles explained to them of what had happened as (Name) had no clue of what he was talking about, but the dream that she had come back again. (Name) then walks over to the two as she said, "B-Big brother? L-Lovino? My-My family." The two were surprised as they gave her a hug and start to hug her, but the reunion ended when a very familiar Turkish accent said, "Well, well, well, well, I never thought that I'd see you again, (Name)." (Name) turns around to see the one nation that she could never forget after she had regain her memory as she said, "O-Ottawa E-Empire." "Oh ho, I see you do still remember my old name, but my new name is Turkey now." Turkey said as he walks towards her and she walks away from him and Heracles gets in between the two as he said, "Leave. Her. Alone. Old Man." " Oh and what you going to do about it, Jerkacles." Turkey said as he looks at only (Name) with the same smirk that (Name) could never forget and (Name) got too scared as she runs out of the room as fast as she could to get away from him once and for all as the others screams for her and Turkey runs after her.

(Name) runs through the hallway as fast as she could without looking back and she goes to turn at a corner, but she bumps into someone as whoever it was wraps their coat around (Name) in covering her. (Name) was about to struggle when she heard a Russian accent said, "Don't move, he's coming this way, sunflower." (Name) immediately stop moving as he was right as she heard Turkey said, "Russia, have you seen, (Name)?" "Nyet, I don't say I have, Turkey." The man name Russia said as he had a childlike smile and Turkey curses in his language as he walks away from Russia; once he was out of site, Russia said, "He's gone, sunflower." "Oh thank you, Russia." (Name) said as Russia let's (Name) out of his coat and Russia said, "Your welcome, sunflower, but be more careful fir now on, sunflower, da." "Will do, Russia." (Name) said as they went their separate ways as (Name) went the same direction that she was running and Russia went the other way. (Name) was glad that she was able to get away from Turkey as she was walking up the hallway as she hope that she could get back to the others, without bumping into Turkey, but it doesn't last long as someone grabs her wrist, and pulls her into one of the longue room.

(Name) was then tossed onto one of the beds for the nations to rest in taking naps and such. (Name) goes to get up, but was pinned down with her hands above her head and then (Name) sees the man she had hope in not running into, Turkey himself as he said, "Ohhh, I never thought that I could catch so easily, my queen." "L-Let me go, Turkey." (Name) said as she was scared as Turkey chuckles and said, "Ohhhh, but you always loved this, my queen, even if you did lost your memory. I'll help you remember, my queen." Before (Name) could say Turkey places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as he pushes his tongue into her mouth and (Name) struggle in trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Turkey and (Name) continue to have their tongue war as (Name)'s strength starts to disappeared; she then start to moan in the kiss as Turkey smirks in the kiss. (Name) then kisses Turkey back as Turkey let's go of (Name) wrist as she wraps her arms around his neck in deepening the kiss.

They then pulled away from one another and Turkey smirk as he said, "So you do remember, my queen." "Y-Yes, please make me yours again." (Name) said and Turkey said, "As you wish, but instead of calling me by my nation name, call me by my human name Sadiq Adnan." "Yes, my Sadiq." (Name) said as Sadiq starts to take off his clothes as (Name) blushes and Sadiq chuckles at this. He then leans down towards to (Name) as he takes off her dress and starts to kiss down her neck in founding her sensitive spot, but Sadiq already knows of where it was as he attacks that as (Name) moans his name and squirms. Sadiq smirks on (Name)'s neck at this as he missed hearing her voice in such a long time. Sadiq then pulls away in seeing he left a purple bruise on her neck and he starts to leave the same bruises on every part of her body as he went as (Name), "S-Sadiq, s-stop teasing me." "Ohhh we haven't even started, my queen." Sadiq said as takes the dress off of (Name) completely and he then starts to kiss, lick, and nip on her breast. (Name) moans at his name as he then starts to massage the other one with his free hand Sadiq smirks as he switches sides in giving the same treatment.

Sadiq then pulls away from her breast as he starts to kiss and lick down her stomach as he went further down to her legs. (Name) shivers as Sadiq pulls over (Name) panties and he ducks down to her entrance as he starts to lick her fold as (Name) gasped in surprised as he smirks. He then pushes his tongue further in as he then starts to nip on her fold as (Name) said as she places her hands in his dark brown messy hair, "S-Sadiq, s-stop teasing me." Sadiq doesn't say anything as he moans and continues to lick (Name). (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "S-Sadiq, I-I'm about to…" (Name) trails off as she comes into Sadiq's mouth as he slurps it and swallows it. Sadiq pulls away as he then said, "You so taste so good, my queen, and it's time for the main event." Sadiq then brings his fingers to his mouth as he then coats them with his saliva. Once they were coated enough with his saliva he brings one finger at her entrance and pushes it as (Name) moans. Sadiq then brings in another finger in making a scissor motion and he starts to thrust his finger as he knew where (Name) sweet spot is as (Name) said, "S-SADIQ, THERE DO IT AGAIN!" Sadiq pulls his fingers out of (Name) as he then positioned his member at (Name)'s entrance and he then pushes slowly into (Name)'s entrance. (Name) moans in both pain and pleasure as he waits for (Name) to readjust.

(Name) nods her head in letting Sadiq know that he can start and Sadiq starts to thrust into (Name) as he found her sweet spot. (Name) moans very loud as Sadiq continues to thrust and said, "Who do you belong to, my queen?" "I belong to you, Sadiq." (Name) said between breaths and Sadiq said, "Qho is making feel this good?" "You are S-Sadiq." (Name) said as Sadiq continues to thrust into (Name) and then (Name) said, "S-Sadiq, I-I'm about to…" "I know, let's do it together." Sadiq said and then after that they both screamed at both of their names as they both came at the same time. Sadiq pulls out of (Name) as he lay down right next as he then said, "I'm never leaving you out of sights ever again, my queen." "A-and I will always stay by your side, my beloved king." (Name) said as Sadiq pulls her into another kiss and then they pulled away from one another as Sadiq said, "You ready for another round, my queen." "More than ever, my king." (Name) said and they made love once again as they were missing the World Meeting.

THE END


	53. Chapter 53

Paying a debt completely different from normal (Lemon-vore)

Part 1

Mafia!SpainxReader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is young girl as she has (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair, and is wearing a (f/c0 dress as she worked at a café as she takes request for anyone and sing them the song that they want to hear. (Name) took this job because after her parents died in a car accident and there were no living relatives, (Name) had so much debt to pay from borrowing money from someone, and her parents never told (Name) of who it was so (Name) just did of what she could in taking care of herself and the depts.

~Time Skip to Mafia!Antonio's gun shooting at the screen~

(Name) was at work at she was singing the café for someone's request as everyone was eating their food and listening to (Name) sing, but as she was singing she doesn't notice that three of men in black came in the café. They one man sat in one of the chair as the other men were standing next to him, a waitress came over in getting his order, and then the waitress went back in the kitchen in getting his order ready and then the man said with a Spanish accent, "Lovino, is that the girl that we've been looking for?" "Yes she-a is the daughter of (Mother's name) and (Father's name). Her-a parents came in, in borrowing money from us, but her-a parents were-a killed in a car accident in leaving their daughter their debt from us, Antonio." The man named Lovino said as the man named Antonio smirks and then Antonio notices a slip of paper and a pencil as Antonio gets an idea of what they are for as he writes down something and then said, "Feliciano, can you put this her request jar?" "No problem-a, Antonio." The man name Feliciano said as he takes the paper out of Antonio's hand, walks over to (Name), and then puts the slip in the jar as he walks back over to Antonio and the others.

After (Name) was finished singing, she notices the slip in the request jar, she grabs the paper and reads it as it had a very familiar hand writing on it that read' Take Me Away by Christina Vidal as (Name) looks up to see the group of men in black and one man sitting down on the chair with a smirk on his face that made (Name) shiver as she recognize that smirk from anyway, it was her Ex-boyfriend, Antonio Fernando Carriedo. (Name) then went back to her spot and got the instrumental version of the song as she starts to sing.

Yeah,Yeah

Get up, Get out

Move on, move on there's no doubt

I'm all wrong, you're right

It's all the same with you

I'm too thin, too fat

You ask why

So why,

So why,

So why,

So why

On and on,

And on and on,

On and on,

And on and on,

[Chorus]

Don't wanna grow up

I wanna get out

Hey, take me away

I wanna shout out

Take me away,

Away,

Away,

Away,

Away,

Round and round here we go again

Same old start, same old end

Turn my head

And turn back again

Same old stuff never ends

Do this, do that

Can't deal Can't deal with that

I tune in, tune out

I've heard it all before

Hello, goodbye

Never asking me why,

Goodbye,

Goodbye,

Goodbye,

On and on,

And on and on,

On and on,

And on and on,

[Chorus]

Don't wanna grow up

I wanna get out

Hey, take me away

I wanna shout out

Take me away,

Away,

Away,

Away,

Away,

[Chorus Repeat 2x]

Round and round here we go again

Same old story, same old end

Turn my head

And turn back again

Same old stuff never ends

After she finished singing, Antonio beckons her over as his food had arrive, and (Name) had no choice, but to comply as she walks over to him and sits down from across of him and (Name) said, "What do you want, Antonio?" "What no hello from my lovely girlfriend." Antonio said as he starts to eat and (Name) said, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore, that was years ago, and what with the outfit." "You probably don't know, but I'm part of the mafia and leader now as well as your parent's debt is from me, bella Hermana." Antonio said as (Name) didn't want to believe this as she gets up and runs away, but before she could get through as the men behind Antonio grab (Name) in holding her still as Antonio then said as he finished eating and paid for his meal, "Not this time, bella Hermana, you're not get away from me." (Name) tries to struggle out of their grip, but was then hit on the back on the head causing her to black out as she heard Antonio chuckled.

~Time skip to Mafia!Antonio's gun shooting at the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself in an unfamiliar room and she went to get up, but something was holding her down as she looks to see that she was handcuffed to the bed rest, and (Name) struggles in hoping to get of them, but it was no use. She then heard the door open in revealing her ex-boyfriend, Antonio, as he then said and walks towards (Name), "Oh I see that mi bella Hermana is finally awake." "S-stay away from me, I mean it, Antonio." (Name) said as she was scared and then Antonio climbs onto the bed as he then straddle (Name)'s legs; then said, "Hey, its okay mi bella Hermana, I'm not going to hurt you." "If you're not then why handcuffed me to the bed?" (Name) said as she was now getting irritated and Antonio leans down to (Name)'s face as he then said, "Because I finally found my loved one and I don't plan on her go; also I have to best way in how you can pay back your parents' debt from me, too, mi bella Hermana." Before (Name) could say anything, Antonio places his lips on (Name)'s lips, and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she struggles. Antonio then licks the bottom of her lips as she then moans in allowing Antonio to push his tongue into her mouth. (Name) suddenly felt like her strength had vanished as her struggling slows down to a stop and she then then kisses Antonio back as Antonio smirks in the kiss. Antonio then undoes the cuffs around (Name)'s wrist and (Name) wraps her arms around Antonio's neck in deepening the kiss.

They both pulled away as Antonio starts to take off his clothes along with (Name)'s (f/c) dress. Once both of their clothes were off, Antonio starts to kiss down her neck in finding her sensitive spot and found it as (Name) moans his name. Antonio then starts to lick, nip, and suck on it in leaving a purple bruise on her neck as Antonio then pulls away and continues to kiss down her neck, her collarbone, and then to her breast as he then starts to lick and suck on one and massages the other his hand. (Name) moans Antonio's name as she then said, "A-Antonio, p-please stop teasing me." "As you wish, mi bella Hermana." Antonio said as pulls away and starts to lick his fingers in coating them in his saliva and when they were coated enough.

He pushes one finger into her entrance followed by another one in making a scissor motion as he thrust his fingers in finding her sweet spot. Antonio finds the spot as (Name) screams his name and then Antonio pulls his fingers out as he then licks them like a cat as he looks at (Name). After he finished licking his fingers he then said, "You taste so good mi bella Hermana, but I need more." "Then go ahead make me yours again, Antonio." (Name) said as Antonio then positioned himself as her entrance and carefully pushes into (Name)'s entrance in so not to hurt her. Antonio then waits for (Name) to adjust as she then nods her head in letting him to start and Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as he found her sweet spot. Antonio was saying (Name)'s name like a mantra as (Name) was saying Antonio's name like sutra. Within a few minutes, Antonio continues to thrust into (name) as she then said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi bella Hermana." Antonio said and then they both screamed at both of their names as they both came at the same time. Antonio pulls out of (Name) and then said, "Mi bella Hermana still want more of you, and I want you to feel a lot closer to me." "Go ahead Antonio, I'm ready." (Name) said and Antonio then leans down to her face in giving her cheek a few licks, Antonio then opens his mouth as wide as he could, and places his hand behind (Name)'s head as he then bring (Name)'s head into his mouth.

(Name) was inside of Antonio's mouth a she a pushes (Name) in further to the back of his throat and she then heard Antonio swallow as she starts to go down into his throat. Antonio moans in (Name)'s taste as Antonio continues to swallow (Name). (Name) continues to go down his throat as (Name) moans and blush as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Antonio continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her waist and then he felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he continues to swallow (Name). (Name) enters inside of Antonio's stomach more and more as she starts to curl up into a ball. Antonio was now at her feet as he places his hands at her feet and pushes them into his mouth as he closes his mouth behind them and give a hard swallow as he sigh in relief and lay on his side on the bed as he rubs his bulge stomach were (Name) is at. (Name) was curl up into a ball as she snuggles against his stomach muscle, she listen to his breathing and heart beat as she heard Antonio said, "Are you comfortable in there, mi bella Hermana?" "Yes I am Antonio." (Name) said and Antonio then said, "Well that's good to know (Name), but let's gets some rest since it's been a long day and I love you." "Okay good night and I love you too, Antonio." (Name) said and she closes her (e/c) eyes as she falls asleep as Antonio does the same.

~Extended Ending~

After (Name) and Antonio had gotten back together in exchange for the debt, (Name) had twins of two girls one has (Name)'s (e/c) hair and Antonio's hair name (Daughter's name) and the other one has (Name)'s (h/c) hair and Antonio's green eyes name (Daughter's name). When Feliciano and lovino met the twins they immediately fell in love with them and arranged marriage between them as (Daughter's name #1) would go with Feliciano and (Daughter's name) #2) would go with lo vino once they both reach the age of 15. As their adventure e was only the beginning for the twins and the Vargas brothers.

~THE END~


	54. Chapter 54

Paying a debt completely different from normal (Lemon-vore)

Part 2

Mafia!FelicianoxReader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl as she is 15 years old, has (e/c) eyes, and (h/c) hair as she wears a (f/c) dress that was given to (Name) from her fiancé, Feliciano Vargas, one of her dad's right hand man. (Name)'s parent had made an arrange marriage for (Name) and Feliciano as soon as (Name) was born and everything was working smoothly between the two. When had reached the age of the 15, Feliciano had propose to (Name), and Feliciano had brought (Name) back his hometown after asking (Name)'s parents first as they were okay with it. When they got to Italy, Feliciano told (Name) he had a surprise for her on their anniversary.

~Time skip to Mafia!Italy's pasta going across the screen~

(Name) woke up the next morning as it's been a few months since they moved to Italy and Feliciano had become the Italian Mafia after he heard from his Grandpa that he needed someone to watch something's while his grandpa had to go away for a meeting in Germany for a few years. (Name) got up from bed as she notice that Feliciano wasn't in bed and then she smelled a very familiar smell of Feliciano's famous pasta. (Name) gets out of bed in changing out of her (f/c) pajamas, into her (f/c) dress as she does her (h/c) hair, and runs out of their room into the hallway as she runs down the hall then down the stairs. She runs through the living room and then arrives at the kitchen as she finds Feliciano cooking his famous pasta as he turns around to see (Name) and said, "Good morning, bella." "Good morning to you too, Feliciano." (Name) said as she walks over to him as he was stirring the pasta and then (Name) was standing next to Feliciano as she notice there were different types of herbs and spices as Feliciano said, "I'm-a glad that your-a awake, bella, because I-a need help in-a deciding which herbs and-a spices would be-a better to put in the pasta this time, and I-a want you-a want to taste each one to-a see which one is-a better." "Oh okay, Feliciano, I guess I'll try this." (Name) was about to grab a pinch of the green pile of herbs, but Feliciano gently taps on her hand as he said, "No, no, no, no, bella, Not-a like that, silly." "Okay then how am suppose to-" (Name) was cut by Feliciano as he takes one of the herbs, places it in his mouth, and places his lips on (Name) as he pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth.

(Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen at this as Feliciano pulls away and said, "Was-a that herb good, bella?"(Name) was so shocked that she was blushing a crimson color and (Name) didn't know of what to say till Feliciano said, "Or is this one okay, bella?" Feliciano picks up a different herb, places it in his mouth, and pulls (Name) into another kiss as he pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth again. (Name) then decides to kiss Feliciano back as she wraps her arms around Feliciano in deepening the kiss. They both pulled away from one another as Feliciano then turns off the oven and he then said, "You know mi bella, I-a don't think that I'm-a hungry for pasta." "Th-Then what are you hungry for, Feliciano?" (Name) said as she was curious and a bit nervous and then Feliciano said as he picks up (Name) bridal style, "You, mi bella." (Name) turns crimson red as Feliciano starts to walk in carrying (Name) back to their room.

When they got to their room, Feliciano closes the door behind him, locks the door, and then continues to carry (Name) to their bed. Feliciano sets (Name) down onto their bed and Feliciano then climbs on top of (Name) he straddles as he then said in a dark husky voice, "Bella, ti amo." Before (Name) could say anything, Feliciano places his lips onto (Name) lips as he pushes his tongue into her mouth as (Name) kisses Feliciano back. They both pulled away as a string a saliva connected from their mouth and Feliciano starts to take off (Name)'s dress as well as his clothes. After Feliciano's and (Name)'s clothes were off, Feliciano starts to kiss down her neck in looking for her sensitive spot and he found when (Name) flinches and made a soft moan. Feliciano smirks as he then starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck as (Name) moan Feliciano's name. Once Feliciano was done, he pulls away from her neck as it left a purple bruise as Feliciano then said, "Now everyone knows that you belong to me, bella." (Name) turn bright red than her dad's tomatoes and Feliciano chuckles as he kisses her neck, to her collarbone, and to her breast. Feliciano then starts to lick and suck on her breast as he massages the other one with his free hand. (Name) moans and squirms in feeling Feliciano teasing her and then (Name) said, "Fe-Feliciano, p-please s-stop teasing me." "Ve~ we haven't gotten to the fun yet, bella." Feliciano said in a dark husky voice as (Name) shivers and Feliciano starts to kiss down her stomach and to her leg as he gives teasing licks and nips. Feliciano then goes down to her entrance as he ducks down in between of her legs and starts to lick her fold as (Name)'s back arches upward and moans Feliciano's name. Feliciano continues to lick (Name)'s fold as he then starts to stick two of his fingers into her entrance in stretching her out. (Name) couldn't help, but moan in this feeling as Feliciano continues to tease her, and then (Name) said as the knot became tighter, "F-Feliciano, I-I'm about to…" Before (Name) could finish her sentence, she comes into Feliciano's mouth as he slurps it all up, and then pulls away as he said, "You-a taste really good, bella, but I-a want to-a taste more of you." Feliciano continues to stretch (Name) as he then starts to thrust with his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot. Feliciano continues to thrust fingers till he heard (Name) said, "THERE! FELICIANO DO IT AGAIN!" Feliciano smirks as he thrust his fingers a few more times and then pulls his fingers out.

Feliciano then positioned himself at (Name)'s entrance as he slowly pushes into her entrance very carefully in so not to hurt her. Once he was inside of (Name), he waits for (Name) to adjust, and (Name) gave him okay as she said, "F-Feliciano, you can start." Feliciano smirks as he starts to thrust into (Name) at fast pace as (Name) moans, he was looking for her sweet spot, and he finds it as she heard (Name) scream as she moans. Feliciano continues to hit her sweet spot over and over; then (Name) said, "I-I'm about to…" "I-a know let's do it together, mi bella." Feliciano said and then they both screamed at their names as they both came at the same time. Feliciano then pulls out of (Name) and he then gives few kisses on (Name)'s face as he then said, "You-a ready for fun, mi bella." "Y-Yes I am ready more than ever." (Name) said as Feliciano smirks and starts to give a few licks on her face.

(Name) lay completely still as Feliciano went down to her feet and when he arrived at her feet. He gives her a few licks and he then opened his mouth as wide as he could. Feliciano grabs her feet as he puts them into his mouth, he then suck and licks them as (Name) to moan and blush. Feliciano brings her feet into his mouth more as he then starts to swallow (Name). (Name) felt her feet starting to go down Feliciano's throat as Feliciano continues to swallow (Name) and Feliciano was up to legs. Feliciano continues to swallow (Name) as he licks and sucks on (Name) and (Name) moans for every time she starts to move down his throat. (Name) then felt an opening as she felt Feliciano smirk when he felt (Name) starting to enter his stomach. Feliciano continues to swallow (Name) more and more as he was up to her waist and kept on thinking on how much it felt like getting hugs and kisses as (Name) said, "F-Feliciano, k-kept going it feels so good." Feliciano chuckles and continues to swallow (Name) more and more.

Feliciano continues to swallow (Name) as he then gets an idea as he place his hands behind her back in lifting her up as Feliciano gets up, turns around, sits down as he lays back against the bed rest, and continues to swallow (Name) in a more comfortable position. (Name) blushes as she moans when Feliciano switches his position and Feliciano continues to swallow (Name) as she was going down his throat easier. Feliciano was to (Name)'s shoulder as Feliciano pats her head as he gives a few more swallow and (Name)'s head went inside of Feliciano's mouth as he carefully closes his mouth behind (Name). (Name) was inside of Feliciano's mouth as she felt his tongue moving around on her face and she heard Feliciano give a hard swallow as she starts to go down his throat. Feliciano sighs in relief as pats his bulge stomach where (Name) is in as he felt finally enter completely inside of him and said, "Are you-a comfortable in there, mi bella?" (Name) had finally enter inside of Feliciano as she curls up into a ball and she heard Feliciano of what he said as (Name) said, "Yes I am, Feliciano." (Name) then closes her (e/c) eyes in listening to his breathing and heart beat as she falls asleep inside of Feliciano's stomach and Feliciano chuckles as he lays down in bed on his side and closes his eyes as he said, "Buonanotte, mi bella, and ti amo." "Buona notte anche a te, Feliciano, and ti amo troppo." (Name) said and they went into a deep sleep as Feliciano smiles and (Name) listens to his breathing and heart beats.

THE END


	55. Chapter 55

Paying a debt completely different from normal (Lemon-vore)

Part 3 (final)

Mafia!RomanoxReader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

After a year later, (Mother's name) and Feliciano had a little girl named (Name) and to keep (Name) safe they made an arrangement for (Name) to meet Lovino in marriage. (Name) is a young teenage now 15 years old, has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes and she wears a (f/c) dress. When (Name) first Lovino, she couldn't help, but laugh at his swearing in every sentences that Lovino said. When it was there one year marriage anniversary arrived, Lovino had a surprise for (Name) that she will never forget.

~Time Skip to Mafia!Romano's tomatoes and gun going across the screen~

The next morning (Name) woke up as she was wearing her (f/c) pajamas, Lovino had gone to meeting with his friends, and he told (Name) that he wouldn't be back till later in the day. So (Name) gets out of bed, she makes her bed, and changes out of her pajamas as she walks over to the closet as she grabs her (f/c) dress. After she puts it on, she goes down the stair that leads to the kitchen, and she finds one of Lovino's bodyguard and friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, as he was making breakfast; (Name) said, "Good morning, Gilbert." "Oh good morning (Name), breakfast is just ready." Gilbert said as he turned to look at (Name) as he sets the food on the table as he had made (favorite breakfast) for (Name) and he had made sausages and eggs with toast for himself. They started to eat their breakfast as gilbert finishes his first and said, "Well I better get going back home, since Lovino will be back home here soon, (Name)." "Oh okay and thanks for looking after me, Gilbert." (Name) said and Gilbert smiles as he leaves the house, but before he does, he then said, "Oh before I forget, Vlad came by this morning, and said that be sure that you give his package to Lovino when he gets home." "Oh okay then, thank again Gilbert." (Name) said and Gilbert said, "Your welcome (Name) and be safe." "I will Gilbert." (Name) said and Gilbert leaves the house in closing the door behind him; (Name) left the package where it was.

After Gilbert left, (Name) went on ahead and starts to make dinner for Lovino since the dinner that (Name) is going to make takes all day, and that is Lovino's famous pasta dish. Lovino had told (Name) the recipe when she watched him make it before. So (Name) starts to get the ingredients and pots and pans for making and cooking it; she starts mixing the ingredients together in making the pasta and the sauce in two different pots.

~Time skip to Mafia!Romano's gun and tomato going across the screen~

The pasta and the sauce were cooking in the pot and pan as (Name) continues the stir the food; then (Name) heard the door open as she heard a familiar Italian accent, "Bella, I'm home." "Welcome home, Lovino. I'm in the kitchen." (Name0 said as she knew that it was Lovino. She heard Lovino walk in as he wraps his arms around (Name)'s waist and (Name) blushes a pink tint across her cheek as she giggles; lovino then said, "I-a missed so *beep* much, mi bella." (A/N: Sorry, but I can't stand cussing even though I have some on my last few fanfic, I can't stand in typing them anymore, sorry back to the story) Lovino said and (Name) said, "I missed you so much too, Lovino." As Lovino starts to kiss her neck and (Name) shivers as Lovino said, "Here let me finish it, bella." "N-no, I want to make it for you and since you just got home, I want you to relax, and-" (Name) said as she was cut off when Lovino places his lips onto (Name)'s lips for a moment and then lovino pulls away as he give the puppy eyes look as (Name) couldn't resist as she lets Lovino cook, but she doesn't notice as Lovino puts something in the pasta and the sauce.

Lovino finished making the pasta dinner, Lovino called for (Name) in setting the table, and Lovino brought the pasta and sauce to the table. (Name) walked in as she sits across from Lovino as he gets (Name)'s plate filled with pasta and Lovino then hands her back to (Name) as (Name) thanked Lovino. Lovino gets his plate filled with pasta and he then sits down and start to eat; then (Name) said, "So how was the meeting, Lovino." "The same as always and I-a swear I-a was going to kill-a your-a Dad because he *beep* tackled me in-a one of his hugs so-a hard that it knocked the wind-a out of me-a and caused me-a to pass out." Lovino said as she a giggles at the thought of it and (Name) said, "Well that's how my Dad is, Lovino." "Yeah true, Bella ragazza." Lovino said as they continue to eat their dinner.

After they finished eating dinner, (Name) helped Lovino in cleaning dinner up, and started to clean the dishes. (Name) turns around in head upstairs, but she doesn't notice Lovino was following behind her, and (Name) goes into their room as she starts to take off her dress. Once (Name)'s dress was off, (Name) turns around to see Lovino as she blushes a crimson red and Lovino chuckles as he walks towards (Name); (Name) backs away as she bumps into the back of the bed as she falls backwards. Before (Name) had a chance to get up, Lovino climbs on top of (Name) as his clothes were completely off, and then Lovino leans down to (Name)'s face as he places his lips onto (Name)'s lips. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen at this as she then kisses Lovino back and Lovino smirks in the kiss. Lovino then licks the bottom of (Name)'s lips as (Name) moans in allowing Lovino in pushing his tongue into (Name)'s mouth as they starts to have a little tongue war and (Name) loss as she moans in the kiss. (Name) then wraps her arms around Lovino's neck in deepening the kiss. They then both pulled away from one another as Lovino then starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck in trying to find her sensitive spot as (Name) tries to hold back her moan, but Lovino heard her moan as he starts to lick, nip, and suck at the spot.

Lovino pulls away as it left a purple bruise on her beck and Lovino said, "Now everyone knows that your mine, bella ragazza." "But aren't I already yours, Lovino." (Name) said as Lovino chuckles and said, "Yes, but I'm-a going to make-a sure that everyone knows-a that you-a are mine, bella ragazza." Before (Name) could say anything, Lovino starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck to her collar bone to her breast as he then starts to lick and suck on her breast as (Name) moans and squirms. (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "L-Lovino, s-stop teasing me." "Oh, but it's only the beginning, bella ragazza." Lovino said as he pulls away in a dark husky voice as (Name) shivers and Lovino starts to kiss down (Name)'s stomach to her vital region to her legs. (Name) moans as Lovino started to places teasing licks, nips, and sucks on her legs as he smirks. Lovino continues to tease (Name) as he goes to entrance and starts to play with her fold and starts to lick at her entrance. (Name) flinches as she moans and squirms as Lovino continues to tease her; (Name) said, "L-Lovino, I-I'm about to..." (Name) trails off as she comes into Lovino's mouth, he slurps every last bit as he swallows it, and he pulls away as he said, "You-a taste really good, bella ragazza, but )-a want to taste ,ore of you." "Th-then go ahead and taste more of me Lovino." (Name) said as Lovino smirks and starts to lick his fingers in coating them with his saliva.

Once his fingers were coated enough, he brings his finger to (Name)'s entrance as he places one finger into her entrance at time, and starts to do a scissor motion and thrusting his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot; (Name) said, "L-LOVINO! THERE DO IT AGAIN!" "With pleasure, bella ragazza." Lovino said as he pulls his fingers out and he licks them like a cat as he stares into her (e/c) eyes. (Name) shivers as Lovino then stopped licking his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. Lovino then slowly pushes his member into (Name)'s entrance as (Name) moans in both pain and pleasure. Lovino waits for (Name) to adjust and then (Name) gives Lovino the okay as she nods her head. Lovino then starts to thrust into (Name) as he hits her sweet spot on the first as he smirks and continues to thrust into (Name). Within a few more minutes, (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "L-Lovino I-I'm about to…" "I-a know bella ragazza, let's-a do it together." Lovino said and they both screamed at each other's name and they both came at the same time. Lovino then pulls out of (Name) and he then said, "Bella ragazza, I-a still want you-a still more-a closer to me." "Go ahead, I want to feel closer to you too, Lovino." (Name) said as Lovino smirks and leans down as he opens his mouth as wide as he could and he brings in her in head first.

(Name) was now inside of Lovino's mouth as he bring (Name) in more and more as she goes into the back of Lovino's throat. Lovino starts to swallow (Name) as he moans in (Name)'s taste and he lifts (Name) up in turning them around as he sits on the bed with his back against the bed rest. (Name) started to go down into the back of his throat as Lovino continues to swallow (Name). (Name) starts to go down his throat as it felt like getting hugs and kisses as (Name) blushes a crimson red and moans in the feeling. Lovino continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her waist and he felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach. (Name) felt an opening as (Name) knew it was his stomach as she starts to enter inside of Lovino's stomach. Lovino continues to swallow as he starts to swallow harder in getting her legs down his throat and then he takes his hands in pushing (Name)'s feet into his mouth as he closes his mouth; swallows hard as he sighs in relief and pats his bulge stomach. (Name) is inside of Lovino's stomach fully as she curls into a ball and listens to his breathing and heart beats. (Name) then heard Lovino said, "Are you-a comfortable in-a there, bella ragazza?" "Yes I am, Lovino and I love it in hearing your breathing and heart beating it makes me feel a lot closer than ever before, Lovino. I Love you." (Name) said and Lovino said as he smile, "I-a love you-a too, bella ragazza, but-a we should get-a some rest now. It's-a been-a long day. Good night bella ragazza." "All right and good night to you too, Lovino." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes and goes into a deep sleep as Lovino does the same thing as well.

~Extended Ending~

Lovino and (Name) have a little boy name (Son's name) as he has (Name)'s (h/c) hair and Lovino's dark brown eyes and the Mafia family has gotten a whole lot bigger now as they live as one big family now and forever.

THE END


	56. Chapter 56

Seychelles' New Jacuzzi (Vore)

FrancexSeychelles

~Normal POV~

Michelle is on her way to visit her lover Francis at his home in France, so she took the next flight to France, and give a surprise visit to Francis. When she gets to the airport, she waits for her flight call for France, and as she waits her phone then starts to ring. She picks up her phone in seeing her caller said Francis Bonnefoy and she answer the phone and said, "Bonjour, Francis." "Bonjour Mon Cher, how are you doing?" Francis said as Michelle starts to blush and she said, "Oh I'm doing okay, Francis. What about you?" "Oh, I'm doing okay, but can you do me a favor, Mon Cher." Francis said and Michelle said, "Sure, what is it?" "Look behind you, Mon Cher. Ohohohoho." She turns to looks behind her and sees Francis right behind her. She gets up and runs around the chair and gives him a hug as he returns the hug as well and Michelle, "You surprised me, Francis." "I know I wanted to surprise you too. In fact, I came here to pick you up, Mon Cher." Francis said as kisses her on her lips for a quick second and then leads Michelle to the flight as it was being called on the intercom.

Francis and Michelle got on the airplane to fly to Francis's home; Michelle was lying on Francis's shoulder. The flight wasn't very long, so when the airplane landed on the run way, Francis then shook Michelle as she starts to wake up and Francis said, "We're here, Mon Cher." Michelle then got up and followed Francis out of the airplane and through the walkway. They went to pick up area for Michelle's suitcases, Michelle was able to find her blue suitcases that she has, and Francis helped her to carry some out as they headed out to the lobby.

~Time skip to fun time~

Francis lead Michelle into his home and he said, "Head to my room I have a surprise for you, Mon Cher." "Okay, Francis." Michelle said and runs upstairs, but doesn't notice the look on Francis's face as she runs upstairs. Michelle made it to Francis's room wondering of what the surprise could be and then she heard someone coming up the stairs. She turns around to see Francis standing out of the doorway only wearing his boxer that had roses on it, and Francis said, "Mon cher, would you not get scared of what I'm going to do." "Why would I be you are my Francis, no matter what?" Michelle said as she hugs Francis and Francis then pulls a vile of some sort, the cork was already off, and he then starts to pour the liquid stuff, then Michelle said, "Francis, wh-what are you doing?" The only reply she got was his chuckle and then she realizes that she was starting to shrink. Michelle then starts to freak out as he clothes started to fall off her and then she was gone as she tries to escape from underneath her clothes. Once she was out, she was then hoisted up in the air to see a giant Francis in front of her. Michelle was scared of what was going to happen as Francis walks over to his bed with Michelle in his hand.

Francis sits down on his bed against as he lies against his head rest, he then starts to take off his boxer with one hand, he tosses his boxer somewhere in his room, and Michelle saw his member stood tall in full size already pre cum leaking out, then Francis said, "You will love this, Mon Cher. You remember of me saying that I got a new Jacuzzi." "Y-Yes, I remember of you telling me something about that." Michelle said not sure of where this was going, then Francis said, "Well, your Jacuzzi is ready and you're going to enjoy it." Michelle then realize what he meant, Francis was going to put her inside of his member. Francis then takes Michelle, puts her above his member, and then starts to shove her in head first. Michelle then starts to struggle of what was happening as Francis continues to push her further in. Michelle wish that she knew why Francis was doing this, but for some reason it felt really good to her as she went in further and further inside of his member.

Francis continues to push Michelle in as he moaned in feeling her struggle. Michelle continued to go further and further inside of his member, then suddenly she felt an opening, and felt something warm and wet. Francis felt Michelle starting to enter inside as he moans blissfully as he then comes. Michelle then falls into some sort of liquid which strangely felt relaxing and then she heard Francis said, "You enjoying yourself in there, Mon Cher." "Yes, but how am I not melting or anything." Michelle said and Francis said, "It's thanks to the potion that I took from Arthur, not too long ago, so nothing bad will happen to you, Mon Cher." "Oh okay." Michelle said and gets herself comfortable as Francis said, "Just get yourself comfortable in there because that is where you will be for a while as long as you want, Mon Cher." "Okay, thank you, Francis." Michelle said as she was relaxed inside and closed her eyes in relaxation. Francis smile knowing that his lover was going to enjoy it for a long time and decides to take a nap as he closes his eyes.

THE END


	57. Chapter 57

Someone That Makes You Feels Real Good (Vore)

2P!ItalyxShurken!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she was wearing a Barbie size (f/c) dress made by Oliver Kirkland her older brother as (Name) was no bigger than 10 inches tall. Okay how about we go back to the very beginning of how (Name) got to the size that she is in now.

~Flashback to Oliver's cupcake across the screen~

(Name) had just woken up this morning, as she gets up from bed, and then get changed from her (f/c) pajamas to her (f/c) dress because she was going to meet up with Fernando, her boyfriend as their relationship is a secret from her brother. (Name) left her room, goes to the kitchen as she runs into her brother as (Name) said, "Good Morning Oliver." "Oh good morning to you too, poppet." Oliver said as he was making some cupcakes and he smiles as he then notice that (Name0 was all dressed up as he said, "You meeting up with someone, poppet?" "Yes, I'm meeting up with Fernando's brother Alejandro since he needs me to be his model for today, since his model for today called in for sick." (Name) said as telling half of it the truth, but the other half was that she was really going to visit Fernando. Oliver was giving his very familiar look of not trusting (Name) going over to Alejandro as he then said, "Okay, but first let me called Alexandro just be sure that Fernando isn't going to be there when you are going to be modeling for Alejandro." "Okay Oliver." (Name) said as Oliver goes over to the phone and calls Alejandro.

(Name) really wanted to know why Oliver dislikes and then (Name) notice some of the cupcakes that Oliver had already made. They were a lot different from the ones that Oliver usually make and (Name) guessed that were his new cupcakes for his customers at the bakery as the icing on the cupcakes were pink and blue. (Name) decides to take one as Oliver wasn't looking and she unwrap the wrapper as she starts to eat it. She finished the cupcake just before Oliver came back and Oliver came back as he saw the cupcake crumbs on (Name)'s face as he couldn't help, but chuckle as he said, "Poppet, you have cupcake crumbs on your face." (Name) blushes in embarrassment as she cleans the crumbs off of her face and Oliver said, "Poppet, you can go and help Alejandro, he told me that Fernando went out to do his business, and poppet please be careful." "I will Oliver and don't worry I'll be fine." (Name) said as she gives Oliver a hug and Oliver hugs her back. They pulled away from one another and (Name) left the house as she heads over to the Vargas brother's house.

The walk wasn't very far as she arrives at their house, it is an Italian style mansion, and (Name) went up to the door as she then knocks on the door. The door opens as it reveal Alejandro as he said, "Ciao bella, I'm-a so glad that you-a could make it." "I'm glad as well, Alejandro, and how long is Fernando going to be gone?" (Name) said and Alejandro said, "Well-a he just-a left this morning, so-a I'm not sure-a when he'd be-a back, bella." "Oh okay then Alejandro, so what is the dress that we're working on?" (Name) said and then Alejandro said, "Oh yes we-a better get-a work on it then, well-a let's go, bella." (Name) nods as she follows Alejandro to the modeling room and when they arrived into the room Alejandro said, "Okay let's-a get started on it." (Name) nods her head as they both started to get to work, but unaware of the two someone was watching them from outside of the room with purple red eyes.

~Time Skip to Alexandro's fabric going across the screen~

After a few hours of measure, cutting, and putting pins on the dress on ten different types of dress. Alejandro let (Name) to head on home as he starts to sew up the dresses and (name) was outside of the house, but just as (Name) was half way home, she gets grabbed by someone as her both and (e/c) eyes were covered and (Name) struggles as she was pulled into an alley way. (Name) was pushes against the wall and was pulled into a very familiar rough, but yet passionate kiss as she kisses back and she wrapped her arms around the person's neck. They both pulled away and (Name) got to see of who it was as he said, "It's-a so good to see you again, mi bella ragazza." "F-Fernando, I missed you so much." (Name) said as she was surprised and then Fernando pulled (Name) into another kiss, but this time he pushed his tongue into her mouth, and (Name) couldn't help, but moan in the kiss.

After having their make out session, they both pulled away from one another, and (Name), "I wish that I can be with you, Fernando." "I know-a, mi ragazza, and don't–a worry I-a have a planned for us to get away before anyone notice that were gone." Fernando said and (Name) said, "Really, what is it, Fernando?" "Well-a tonight, I know that-a Oliver will-a be leaving for one of his meetings, tonight I'll-a come to your-a room tonight through the window, and-a then we'll run away together back to my-a hometown in Italy, mi bella ragazza." Fernando said as he gives (Name) a last kiss on her lips as (Name) kisses him back and then they both pulled away as Fernando then goes ahead and leaves (Name) as he heads for home. (Name) then heads back for home, but as she was at the door, she starts to feel dizzy, and blacks out as she hits the door and the ground hard.

She opens her (e/c) eyes, she find as herself in her room, but for some reason she felt different. So she sits up and finds herself her room giant size as she screams terrified as the door opens in revealing Oliver as he said and runs towards (Name) in bed, "Poppet what's- *gasp* What happened to you, poppet, your only ten inches tall?!" "That's what I'm wondering, Oliver?" (Name) said as she was freaking out and then Oliver said as he remembered something, "Poppet, did you eat a cupcake with pink and blue icing?" "Y-Yes I did…oh don't tell me it had something in it that made me like this." (Name) said and Oliver nods his head as he said, "Oh no, this is bad, really bad. That is one of my newest recipes that I'm using on people and what's worse I don't have an antidote for it." "Your-Your kidding, p-please tell me that you are, Oliver." (Name) said as Oliver shook his head and Oliver said as he gently picks up (Name) as he said, "No I'm not, but don't worry I'll take really good care of and I'll have my friends to watch you whenever I'm not here, poppet." "O-Okay, Oliver." (Name) said as Oliver comforts her, but unaware were two people one with red eyes and the other with dark purple eyes were in the trees watching the whole thing through the window as they left to tell their leader of what is going on.

~Flashback ends by Fernando's knives going across the screen~

This how ended up and tonight Gillian, Victor's older brother and Alejandro were keeping watch of (Name) as Oliver went out for the meeting as she stayed in her room on her bed since she couldn't go anywhere. As (Name) stayed in her room, she then realized that Fernando was supposed to pick her up, and Fernando doesn't know of the situation as of right now. (Name) starts to think of how she was going to explain this to Fernando, but then her thoughts were cut off as she movement in the hallway, and people talking in different language. (Name) was wondering of what was going on so she said, "Gillian, Alejandro are you still there?" There was no answer which made (Name) nervous and then she heard the window being open as she knew it was Fernando. So (Name) hides behind her pillow as Fernando managed to open the window and walks into (Name)'s room as he looks for her. As Fernando was looking around the room in looking for (Name) and then Victor and Kuro walked into the room as Fernando then said, "Gather (Name)'s stuff, while I go look for (Name)." Victor and Kuro nods their heads as they grabbed the suitcases that (Name) had in her closet and they start to gather her things as Fernando leaves the room in looking for (Name).

(Name) was scared of what would happen if they found her and just as Kuro starts to gather the last bit of her clothes he looks over to (Name)'s bed. (Name) was now scared as she hides inside the pillow case, but wasn't quick enough as Kuro picks up the pillow and starts to shake it as he had his hand underneath it as (Name) tries to hold on for dear life. Kuro finally gave up as he tosses the pillow back onto (Name)'s bed as (Name) was still holding onto the pillow case and the she heard Victor said, "Kuro what were you doing with (Name)'s pillow?" "I thought that I sensed something, but I guess that it was my imagination." Kuro said as Victor and Kuro tosses the suitcases out the window and they both climbed out of the window. (Name) knew that she was safe now, so she climbs out of the pillow case, walks on her bed in catching her breath after that terrifying experience, but as she was catching her breath, she heard someone gasp and said, "Mi bella Ragazza?" (Name) immediately froze as she slowly turn towards the door as she saw a very surprised Fernando and (Name) knew that she had nowhere to run now as he walks towards her and closes the door.

Fernando was then in front of (Name) as he bends down and carefully picks up (Name) as he said, "Wh-what happened to-a you, mi bella ragazza?" (Name) then explained of what happened just as Oliver had explained to her as she was scared of what was going to happen next. Fernando then gives (Name) a kiss on her face as he said, "It's-a okay, mi bella ragzza, and besides this-a makes this easier in-a getting you-a away to my-a hometown without any problems." "H-how Fernado?" (Name) said as she manages to calm down and then Fernando takes off of her dress as he puts it in his pocket and then said, "Like-a this, mi bella ragazza." Before (Name) could say anything, Fernando opens his mouth with his tongue sticking out as drool drips from his mouth, (Name) was scared as she struggles against his grip, but he had a tight grip on her, and then Fernando gently lays (Name) onto his tongue as he moans on her taste.

(Name) couldn't help but shiver and blush in feeling of his tongue as Fernando brings (Name) into his mouth as he carefully closes his mouth behind her. (Name) was still a little scared of what was going to happen and then (Name) felt Fernando's tongue starting move as (Name) knew that Fernando tasted her. (Name) moans as his tongue moved around and then she blushes a crimson color as she could Fernando's moans. (Name) felt Fernando in tilting his head back in making (Name) scared even more as she starts to struggle as gravity pulls her back to the back of his throat. Fernando moans as he feels (Name) struggling and enter his throat as he places his fingers against throat in feeling (Name) going down his throat. (Name) blushes, shivers, and moans as she goes down his throat as it felt hugs and kisses, but much more comfortable and pleasurable as her struggling slowly came to stop. (Name) continues to go down his throat as she felt an opening as she knew it is his stomach. Fernando feels (Name) entering inside of his stomach as he places his hand on his stomach. (Name) falls onto the floor of his stomach muscle and was scared of what was going to happen as she then felt Fernando's hand rubbing against his stomach and she could hear his breathing and heart beats as (Name) then said, "W-Why did you do this, Fernando?" "Don't-a worry, mi bella ragazza, I-a know everything-a about Oliver's stuff, so-a you won't be digested, and-a also I thought I-a make you feel comfortable for our travel to my hometown." Fernando said as he rubs his stomach and then he climbs out of the window with (Name) inside of his stomach. (Name) knew of what Fernando meant as she was comfortable inside as Fernando started to move and then (Name) heard Fernando said, "Why-a you get-s some rest, mi bella ragazza, because it's going to be a long drive, and-a a long flight." "Okay Fernando good night and I love you." (Name) said as she lays against his stomach muscle as Fernando gets in his car as Victor and Kuro had put their things including (Name)'s stuff in the trunk. Victor and Kuro go up the front sit as Fernando sit in the back seat. Victor starts the car and drives off as Fernando rubs his stomach and said, "I-a love you too, mi bella ragazza." (Name) then closes her (e/c) eyes as she falls asleep inside of Fernando as Fernando knows that she is loving it in being inside of him.

~THE END~


	58. Chapter 58

Someone that Swears like a Sailor can stop on his own way easily (Vore)

RomanoxReader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl who has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she wears a (f/c) clothes as she was heading to Lovino's and Feliciano's place after she got a call from Antonio his older brother along from Feliciano which made (Name) very worry from this morning.

~Flasback~

(Name) had just woke up this morning after she ate breakfast and got dress. She was about to head out of the door when her cell phone starts to ring as she answer it as she said, "Hello?" "H-Hey bella, I-I-a need your-a help." It was Feliciano, Lovino's twin brother, and (Name) said as she was worry, "What-What's wrong, Feliciano?" "I-It's mi fratello, h-he's scaring me." Feliciano said as he was scared and (Name) said, "Feliciano, did you do something to him to make him upset." "N-No, bella, I-a gave him his breakfast a-and then he starts to chase me as he said that it wasn't what he wanted to eat a-and now he is-a chasing. AH! HELP ME!" Before (Name) could say anything, the phone was cut off as the call ended, (Name) put her cell phone in her pocket and ran out of the house to find out of what is going on.

(Name) continues to run as she was half there to Lovino's and Feliciano's place and then suddenly her phone goes off. (Name) stops running as she grabs her phone out of her pocket and saw the caller ID said 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.' So (Name) answers it as she said, "Hello?" "(Name), oh thank goodness I got a hold of you." Antonio said and (Name) said worried, "Antonio, i-is everything alright and is Feliciano safe." "Yes, but I'm going to have Feliciano in staying with me for a while, till things get situated from Lovino." Antonio said as (Name) then said, "Wh-What happened?" "Lovino had Feliciano half way into his stomach; he tried to eat Feliciano, chica." Antonio said as (Name) almost dropped her phone when she heard of what and then she heard Antonio calling her name as (Name) then said, "Antonio, I'm going to see Lovino to find out of what's going on. Don't talk me out of it and let Feliciano know that everything will be all right." "Very well, chica, just be careful. Bye." Antonio said and (Name) said, "I will, I'll call you when everything is all right and back to normal. Bye." (Name) hangs up her phone, puts it back into her pocket, and runs to Lovino's place.

~Flashback ends~

(Name) had just arrived at Lovino's and Feliciano's place as she was at the door. (Name) was at first scared at first, (Name) knocks on the door a sit then opens on its own, (Name) carefully walks into their home as she looks around first, amd then decides to call out Lovino's name as (Name) said, "L-Lovino, it's me (Name), A-Antonio wanted me to check on you…t-to see on how you were doing." (Name) walks into their house further in from the door and then the door slams shuts causing (Name) to jump and turn to see no one there, but when she turns around, someone places their hand over her waist, and the other hand over her mouth in so she couldn't scream. (Name) was really scared as she then someone's tongue going from her neck and up to cheek. The person pulls away and said with a very familiar Italian accent, "Ciao, Bella ragazza, I wasn't expecting to see-a you here." (Name) was surprise to find out that was Lovino as she then starts to struggle.

Lovino smiles at this as (Name) continues to struggle and then Lovino said, "I'm-a so glad that you came, bella ragazza. After mi idota fratello left me with Antonio, I-a felt so alone and empty on the inside, and now-a that you're here, bella ragazza. I-a can have someone with me forever inside of me so I-a don't have to feel so alone or empty inside anymore." (Name) was really scared of this as she struggles and then manages to her mouth away from Lovino as she bites down on his hand as hard as she could. Lovino screams in pain as (Name) took this chance as she got out of Lovino's grip and runs off. Lovino saw (Name) run as he smirks and said, "That's it (Name), run as fast you can. I love to play a good game of chase just like I did for Feliciano." Lovino then starts to run after (Name) as she left the house through the backdoor.

(Name) ran out of the house as fast as she could hoping that she could out run Lovino. So she then runs into the woods behind their home in hoping that she'll lose him and get to Antonio's house to be safe and sound from Lovino. (Name) continues to run further into the woods as fast as she could to get away from Lovino. (Name) decides to hide behind a tree in catching her and let her legs rest as they burn with pain. As (Name) was resting, she believed that she lost Lovino, but her belief was cut short when she heard Lovino as he chuckles causing (Name)' s breath to hitch as she shakes in being terrified as Lovino said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, mi bella ragazza.~" (Name) wanted to scream for help, but she knew if she did, then Lovino would surely found her, and her best option was to run again. So (Name) gets up and starts to run as fast as she could, but before she could even run no more than a couple of feet, she heard Lovino said, "I found you, mi bella ragazza." (Name) went to turn around as she stops running, but then something hits her on the back of her head as she falls to ground as the last thing she saw was Lovino with a dark smile on his face, and then (Name)'s sight was covered in darkness.

~Time skip to tomatoes going across the screen~

(Name) wakes up as she opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself in an unfamiliar place and then she remembered of what happened. (Name) went to get up, but only to find herself bonded to the bed rest as her wrist were ties up by a rope and her clothes were missing leaving her completely necked. (Name) starts to struggle as she tries to get out of the ropes, but they were on tight, and only to rub her wrist. As (Name) was struggle the door opens in revealing Lovino as he then said as he walks over to the bed and then climbs onto the bed as he hovers over (Name), "I'm-a so glad that I finally got you (Name), because if I-a didn't then who would fill my emptiness inside of me, mi bella ragazza." "L-Lovino, p-please stop this. Th-This isn't like you, Lovino." (Name) said as she was scared as Lovino gives her a slow lick down her neck and then Lovino went down to her feet as he gave both a lick causing (name) to moan and shiver as Lovino then said, "Yes it is, mi bella ragazza, and don't you-a see mi bella ragazza. I-a love you with all my heart." "L-Lovino, if you love me then why…why are you doing this?" (Name) said as she nervous as Lovino was then at her face and then places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as her (e/c) eyes widen as she struggles, but slowly stopped struggling as she starts to kiss him back.

Lovino then pulls away from (Name) as he then said, "It's because you-a always with Feliciano and Antonio…and everyone wants to be with Feliciano…and you never wanted to be near me or anything. So I asked Arthur to make me a potion to keep you-a with me forever…inside of me for the rest of your life." (Name) was more scared than ever in hearing this and then Lovino then places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as he then pushes his tongue into her mouth. (Name) struggles as she tries to break the kiss as Lovino then holds her around her head in place and Lovino then pulls away from away from (Name) as he starts to kiss down her neck and found her sensitive spot as he licks, nips, and sucks on the spot. Lovino then pulls away from (name)'s neck as it left a purple bruise on her neck. Lovino then went down her collarbone to her breast as he licks and sucks on them as he massages the others one with his hand. (Name) couldn't help, but moan Lovino's name as her back arches up. Lovino then switches sides as he does the same treatment, then Lovino pulls away as he then pulls away and continues to kiss down her stomach, and Lovino then stops at her feet as he gave her a few licks making her moan and shiver. Lovino smirks as he then opens his mouth as wide as he could and he starts to move up to her feet as he gets (Name)'s feet in his mouth. Lovino then barely closes his mouth around her feet as he crawls on the bed in bring (Name)'s feet into his throat as he starts to swallow them. As Lovino was swallowing (Name), he moves his tongue around in tasting every bit of (Name), (Name) starts to struggle hoping that Lovino would spit her legs out, but all Lovino did was moan, and looked at (Name) with his lust and hungry eyes.

(Name) could feel her legs going down his throat and for some reason it felt really good as (Name) blushes and moans. Lovino smiles as he was up to her waist and then he moves his tongue into her entrance as she arches her back and screams Lovino's name as his tongue moves around inside of her entrance. Lovino then starts to thrust his tongue in and out as he found (Name)'s sweet spot as (Name) screams Lovino's name. Lovino kept it up as (Name) then screams his name in ecstasy as she came into Lovino's mouth. Lovino lapped up (Name)'s taste as he moans in her taste and he pulls his tongue as he then swallows more of (Name) and her come. (Name) blushes redder than Antonio's tomatoes as Lovino continues to move up in swallowing (Name).

(Name) couldn't help, but moan as it feel really good for some strange as she felt her feet starting to enter inside of Lovino's stomach as he continues to swallow (Name). Lovino felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he continues to move up in swallowing (Name). Lovino was then up to her stomach as Lovino grabs a knife from the nightstand and starts to cut the rope from (Name)'s wrist as she completely stops struggling in so not to get cut by it. As soon as (Name)'s hands were free, Lovino grabs her hands in pulling them to her slides as she doesn't struggles knowing that she has lost this fight. Lovino smirks as he continues to swallow (Name) as her hands starts to enter Lovino's mouth. (Name) didn't know of what to do as she blushes and moans as she squirms as Lovino's tongue continues to move around her body.

Lovino then gets up as he places his hands behind (Name) as he gets up from the bed and sits down on the bed as he tilts his head up in swallowing (Name) more and more till (Name)'s head starts to enter into Lovino's mouth. Once (Name) was inside in of Lovino's mouth, Lovino gives (Name) a few licks, he then closes his mouth very gently, and then gives a hard swallow as he then sighs in relief as (name) enters more and more into Lovino's stomach. (Name) slid down into Lovino throat as she couldn't help, but moan since it felt like getting hugs and kisses, and then finally enters inside of Lovino's stomach as she curls up into a ball in getting into a comfortable position as his stomach incases her like it was hugging her as she struggles a little, but it was no use. Lovino rubs and pats in his bulge stomach where (Name) was in as he then said, "Comfortable enough for you, mi bella ragazza." (Name) doesn't answer as she was really scared of listening to his breathing and heart beats; even she could the movements from Lovino from when he moves around and then Lovino said, "Oh what am I-a saying of course you are, since you'll-a be staying inside of me forever and-a ever in filling my emptiness inside of me, my bella ragazza, and don't-a worry of feeling empty as well. I-a had Arthur to make a potion for-a you." (Name) didn't what he meant as Lovino grabs a potion filled with dark blue liquid out of his nightstand drawers and he opens the cork as he then starts to drink it. (Name) some sort of liquid landed on top of her head and around her body. The liquid then disappears into the stomach muscle and then within a few seconds later, tentacles surrounds (Name)'s body as (Name) was scared of what to happen as Lovino then said, "Arthur's potion allows me to have fillers or tentacles inside of me as I-a can move them at my free will in making you feel you, mi bella ragazza." (Name) didn't like the sound of that as one tentacle wraps both her wrist in pulling them away from her legs, the next tentacle wraps around her waist, the next two grab both of her legs in pulling them apart as two other tentacles wraps around her breast as they start to massage them both, the next one then came up to her mouth as it pushes into her as it move around a bit, and then the last one goes to her entrance as it was wet enough as it goes through her entrance causing (Name) to arch her back, moan very loud in pleasurable and ecstasy, and shiver as the tentacle then starts to thrust into (Name)'s entrance.

(Name) couldn't take it anymore as the tentacle that was in her mouth moves away and she starts to moan Lovino's name like she saying it like a mantra as the tentacle hits her sweet spot numerous times and (Name) then comes as she scream's Lovino's name. The tentacles then let's go of (Name) and the tentacles go back into the stomach muscle. (Name) was panting from the pleasure and ecstasy that she just experience as Lovino did said, "I-a know that you enjoy that, mi bella ragazza, so there is no denying it." "I-I did Lovino an-and I-I want more, Lovino. P-Please give me more to make feel good, Lovino." (Name) said as she couldn't hide her feelings from Lovino any longer as Lovino chuckles as he then said, "As you-a wish, mi bella ragazza, but first let's gets some rest, and then I'll-s let you have all the fun you-a want, my bella ragazza. Ti Amo, mi bella ragazza e buonanotte." " Ti-Ti amo troppo, Lovino." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes and falls asleep as lovino does the same as he rubs his bulge stomach one last time as Lovino them falls asleep as well.

For (Name) well, let's just say that she wasn't leaving Lovino's side anytime soon after everything that had happened and she then was able to call Antonio and Feliciano thanks to Lovino in swallowing her cellphone as she told that everything was alright and that she had become one with Lovino completely. Antonio got of what she meant and congratulated them anyway; thanks to Arthur's potions when Lovino had him to make one where (Name) could live as long as the nations could, (Name) was able to stay inside of Lovino as long as they both wanted. Lovino would let (Name) out for breakfast, lunch, snacks, dinner, and dessert whenever they were both hungry. In the end, they lived there life every day in pleasuring one another and enjoying one another in making love to one another

~THE END~


	59. Chapter 59

Someone to be Friends to Boyfriend to Husband

2P!EnglandxAmy(OC)

Pt. 1

Request for: thebigblackdevil5

Amy is a young girl as she has short hear hair that hears her neck, it's a very light brown color, her eyes are aqua green, she's a very sweet girl, she's a bit native, she has a bit of a tough side but mostly she doesn't like showing her tough side, and bit shy. She moved to England a few years ago to live on her own, but ever since she moved she felt as if someone was watching for the past years. Amy was in her bedroom one night in her pink pajamas trying to sleep, but for some reason she couldn't. So she gets out of bed, she takes off her pajamas, goes to her closet as she opens it, she grabs one of her dress out of the closet, then as she closes the closet door, and she puts on her dress. The dress is pink with light blue frills, black straps that went on her shoulder and down below her chest is like a vest. As she was leaving her room she goes the side of her bed to grab her shovel that has a handle and the scoop part has a sharp point at the end. She goes out the front door as she carries her shovel over her shoulder and locks the door behind her as she goes outside and shuts the door, but doesn't notice that with blue eyes with pink streaks were watching Amy.

Amy continues to walk on the side walk as the lamp post were all light up and then Amy then thought she heard someone following her, so she turns around to see a group of boys holding knife, Amy didn't didn't want to do it, but she holds her shovel up in a defensive position as the boys came at her. Amy continues her best in defending herself, but then was off guard when one of the boys went behind her, then one boy came at her on her left side, and cut her shoulder with the knife. Amy screams in pain as she holds on her arm in pain and kneels to the ground as she drops her shovel. The boys then surrounded Amy as one of them raise their knife in the air and just when he was about to stab Amy. The boy screams in pain, falls to the sidewalk dead with a knife sticking out of his back, and then Amy hears an unfamiliar British accent said, "Now, now, that's not the way you treat a lady." The group of boys charged at the person, but all were on the side walk dead in less than a second, then the person said, "Are you alright, poppet?" "I'm alright, but can you come into the light so I can see you." Amy said, then the person came in the light from the light post, the man has messy bright blond hair, his eyes are blue with pink streaks, his clothes are pink shirt, purple vest, a light blue bow tie, and purple pants. Amy blushes at the site of him and then he said, "So are you alright, poppet?" "Oh yes I am, just a scratch is all, but what's your name. I'm Amy." Amy said and the man smiles as he said, "The name is Oliver Kirkland, poppet, but here let me help you with that." He then walks over and picks Amy up bridal along with her shovel. Amy blushes as Oliver then starts to walk as he carries Amy down the street and Amy then closes her eyes and she continues to hold on her shoulder.

Oliver made it to a building and Amy saw it that it was the bakery that she often passed by when she went home. The sign read 'Oliver's Bakery House' Oliver unlocks the door, opens it as he walks in with Amy in his arms, he closes the door behind him, he walks to the back of the counter, up a flight of stair, into the hallway, continues to walk in the hallway with Amy in his arms, and then Oliver turns to the right at a door. He opens it with Amy still in his arms and walks into the room to the bed as he sets Amy down and the said, "Now I'll be right back, I'm going to go get my special medical kit, poppet." Amy nods her head and Oliver leaves the room for a quick moment. While Amy was waiting she looks around the room as she saw some clothes all over the place, a few baseball bats here and there, a box of nails with a hammer next to it, a drawer across the room with one of the drawers open, and a forty inch flat screen TV with speakers. As Amy was looking around, she heard Oliver coming back to the room with a small box in his hand, and then he said, "Okay Amy, I need you to move your hand so I can take a look at it, poppet." Amy moves her hand as Oliver takes a look at and then said, "Well, I'm going to have to stitch it up, so this may hurt a bit, poppet." "Okay Oliver." Amy said as Oliver started to get the string through the needle loop and the Amy goes and bite her hand to hold back her screaming, (A/N: I've done that before when I had a few glass piece in my knee when my friend used tweezers in pulling the glass pieces out of my knee BACK TO THE STORY) but when Oliver got the needle ready he saw Amy with her hand in her mouth, and said, "Now poppet, don't do that. Here use this instead." Amy lets go of her own hand and takes the cloth as she puts it in her mouth a little in so not to gag herself. Oliver then looks at her shoulder as he said, "Okay now this may hurt a bit, poppet." Amy nodded her head as Oliver then starts to stitch up her arm and Amy muffled scream in pain as this was happening.

After Oliver was done stitching Amy's arm up, he then makes a knot at the end of the stitch to keep it in place, and then Oliver said, "Well good as new, poppet, and it should be better in no time too." "Thank you, Oliver for everything, so I guess I better get going then." Amy said as she was about to get and then Oliver as he gently pushes her back to the bed as he said, "No, no, no, no, poppet, I can't let you do that, and besides it really late. So just sleep here for the night and also my brothers Jason, Michael, and François won't be back in a few days." "Oh okay then, thanks Oliver." Amy said as she gets into the covers and falls asleep as Oliver leaves the room and shuts the door.

~Time Skip to the Nail Baseball Bat, Hockey Stick wrapped in barb wire, and a cigarette with a gun across the screen~

Amy wakes up the next morning to something wet against her cheek and when she opened her eyes to see a polar bear and a grey wolf. Amy wanted to scream, but she knew if she did, she will be in a whole lot of trouble, and so she stayed quiet till she heard an American accent said, "Don't worry these are my brother's pets so they won't hurt you unless you do something to upset them, babe." "Who-Who are you?" Amy said as she was nervous as the pets moved away from Amy and out of the room and then he said, "The name is Jason, babe, and I'm one of Oliver's brother. How about that I give you a 'good morning' kisses, babe?" Amy was about to get to make a run for it, but was now pinned onto the bed by Jason, and Amy was able to get a good look at him a he has reddish brown hair, red eyes, black leather coat, white t-shirt, he has black sunglasses on top of his head, black pants, and he has a dog tag tangling around his neck. Amy arm were pinned done to her sides and then Jason lean towards Amy as she struggles in his grip. Just when Jason was a few inches away from Amy's lip, Jason was suddenly pulled away from Amy as she heard a very familiar voice said, "Jason, leave the poor poppet be, she had a crazy night, last night so let her be." Jason doesn't say anything and walks out of the room. Oliver goes over to Amy as he said, "Sorry for what Jason try to do to you, he always like that with any women that he meets, and it's time for breakfast, poppet." "Oh it's okay, I'm fine and thank you, Oliver." Amy said and then gets up, but before she could get out of bed Oliver then said, "Oh hold on, poppet, I need to get your stitches off since this is my special string for stitching up anyone, and it heals any cuts no matter how deep overnight." "Oh okay then, Oliver." Amy said and the Oliver pulls out a pair of scissor out from his back pocket as he then cuts the knot at the end. Oliver then carefully pulled the sting out of Amy's shoulder and she was surprise to see nothing more than a scar. Oliver then helps Amy up out of bed, lead her out of the room, down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the dining room as she saw Jason and two unfamiliar faces that were sitting between Jason one has dirty blond wavy hair in a ponytail, violet eyes with a pair of black sunglasses on top of his head, and is wearing a red Mountie's uniform. The other one has blond wavy hair, purple eyes, as Oliver said, "Amy I would like for to meet my two other brothers, the one on the left is Michael Williams and, the one on the right is François Bonnefoy." "It's nice to meet, you two." Amy said and went over to sit next to Oliver as Oliver went back into the kitchen to get the food. Oliver then comes back with eggs, sausage, and biscuit and gravy for François as he sets it down in front of him, a pile of pancakes with maple syrup for Michael as he sets it down in front of him, tofu breakfast food for Jason as he sets it down in front of him, and then Oliver brings in a plate full of cupcakes with different colors of icing as he sets in between both Amy and himself as Oliver said, "Go ahead try any of them, poppet." Amy was about to grab one when Jason shouts, "OLIVER ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER!" "What? No, no, no, this is my edible cupcakes, Jason." Oliver said to Jason hoping that Amy didn't hear, but she was just happily eating the cupcake as she then said as she swallows it, "These are the best cupcakes that I ever had, Oliver." "I'm glad that you enjoy them, poppet." Oliver said as he joins in and eats some cupcakes as well.

After breakfast and everyone was done eating, Oliver takes the plates and took them to the sink as he starts to clean them. Amy followed Oliver as he was cleaning the dishes and then she said, "Here let me help you, Oliver." "Oh no, no, no, no, poppet, you don't need to. I got it taken care of; now just go run along, poppet." Oliver said with a smile as he cleans the dishes and Amy left the kitchen and went into the living room as she sat down on the couch for a bit.

As she was sitting, Amy heard something growling and roaring, she looks over to her left side to see that it was a polar bear, when the polar bear was in front of her, it starts to smell her hand, and then starts to lick her hand. Amy started to laugh, the polar bear climbs onto the couch on the left side of her, and laid down next to Amy as it laid it's head on her lap. Amy then starts to pet it's head and then heard and unfamiliar Canadian accent said, "Well this is something that doesn't happen with Kuma." Amy looks up in front of her to see it was Michael as he walks to Amy as she said, "Hey Michael, but what did you mean by that?" "Well usually it would be Jiro first to trust someone and then Kuma." Michael said as he walks over to Amy and pets Kuma on the head. Amy was about to say something when she a whimper sound and then she looks behind her to see the grey wolf jump over the couch as it sits down on the right side if her and starts to lick her face as Amy laughs and Michael said, "I spooked too soon since Jiro already trusts you, Amy." Michael then rubs her hair as she giggles and then Michael leaves the room.

As Amy watched Michael leaves the room as she was petting both Kuma and Jiro were laying down on her legs and then a familiar American accent said, "Well that was different, babe, "Amy looks to see Jason coming towards her way and then Jason leans toward Amy as he said, "You know I never did get that 'good morning' kiss from you." Jason then leans in closer to her lips as Amy closes her eyes in scared of him kissing Amy on the lips and then suddenly as she left was a peck on the forehead. Amy opens her eyes to see Jason pulling away as he said, "I'll be seeing you more often, babe, you are now good friends with my brother Oliver, and so I trust you as well as my twin brother, Michael." "Oh that's good to know, Jason." Amy said with a smile as Jason then ruffles her hair and then walks off in the same direction as Michael. As Amy was being company by Kuma and Jiro, Amy continues to pet Kuma and Jiro as they left towards the sound where Michael was calling from, Amy watched the two leave, and then she heard an unfamiliar French accent said, "Well that's not something you see every day of both Jason and Michael smiling to you." "Oh really I didn't know that, François." Amy said as François walks towards her and smiles as well and then ruffles her hair for a quick moment and then walks off but before he does he said, "Oh and by the way. I trust you as well, Amy." Amy smiles and then François walks off just as Oliver walks in as he said, "Well I'm surprise that my brothers trust you, usually none of them trust anyone, but themselves, poppet." Amy was indeed surprise by this and then Amy realizes of what time it was as she then said, "Oliver thanks for having me over and everything, but I have to head back home for now." "Oh okay, but promise me that you'll back to visit us anytime and day or night, poppet." Oliver said making a cute pouty face and then Amy smiles as she said, "I promise Oliver." Oliver pulls Amy into a tight hug and Amy hugs him back. They both pulled away from another as Amy starts to walk out of the front door and then she recognizes were she was. She was on the same street that she lives on which means that her home is a few houses down and Amy starts to head for home before Oliver said, "Here, poppet, let me escort you home." "Oh thank you, Oliver." Amy said and Oliver leads Amy home as they were passing a few houses as they arrive to Amy 's house as Amy said, "Well thanks for everything Oliver." "Your quiet welcome, poppet, and hope to see you soon." Oliver said as he watches Amy go inside of her house as she unlocks the door, but before she goes in, Oliver shouts, "POPPET YOU FORGOT THIS!" Amy turns around as she catches her shovel and she said, "Thank you, olive." Oliver nods his head and goes on his way back home as Amy goes inside of her home and said to herself, 'I don't know why, but I have a feeling that our friendship relationship will become more.' Amy goes upstairs to her home and gets ready for her nap and when she goes up the stairs she finds a tamper wear filled with cupcakes and she already knew who they belong to as she started to eat one and went on the rest of the day to her daily routine snack, shower, and sleep for the rest of the day.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Someone to Care For-(lemon)

Ch. 1

RussiaxReaderxJapan

Request for: Atlantica1332

~Trapped~

~Normal POV~

(Name) and your younger brother, Robby, he has hazel eyes, messy brown hair; he wore a red t-shirt and blue short jeans. The two of you were on a mission to save your parents and riding on your lover's arm, while Robby is on his back.

~Flashback~

(Name) has (h/l)(h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, she wore bright green t-shirt, and blue jean shorts jeans, She and your family had planned to go camping for the weekend in the woods. They decided to go camping in one of the caves that your dad found while hiking with his friend last week.

"(Name), are you ready to go?" (Name)'s mom called for her. Your mom has wavy blond hair, hazel eyes, she wore a white t-shirt, and short blue jeans, and (Name) said, "Yeah, I was checking to make sure, that I had everything for me." So (Name) shut her suitcase and zipped it to carry your stuff down the stairs. Before she made it out of your room, (Name) turned her head around, because she heard something tapping on the window next to your bed. When (Name) looked at the window, it was your friend America's (when (Name) met them they told her who they are, but she kept their secret, so you say their human names around others) bald eagle, then (Name) said, "Hey, boy what are you doing here?" (Name) opened the window letting him in, he then perched on your shoulder.

(Name) noticed that he has a note tied to his right leg, "Oh a letter from America and the others." (Name) said getting the note off of him, usually when America send his bald eagle means something is going on with everyone. He flies off and lands on your bed, chirping at (Name), the note read,

Hey (Name),

We are having a World Meeting in a few days, we are hoping that you might drop by, to ya know hang out sometime. Write back when get this.

Your Friend,

The Nations

After reading it (Name) grabbed a piece a paper and a pen, (Name) starts to write when your brother Robby calls for (Name), "(Name) are you coming?" "Yeah, I'm coming just give me a second!" (Name) shouted back and started to write again,

Hey guys,

It's been a while, sorry if I haven't called you all; been busy with school and everything. Anyway, I'll try to come and drop by. Right now my family and I are going camping this weekend. If you are going to send me some letters or something just have your bird to find smoke or hear me sing.

Your friend,

(Full Name)

You put the pen down, rolled up the letter, tied it with string and wrapped it around the bald eagles left leg. After (Name) tie it, he opens his wing and takes off out the window, and heads back to America.

~Time Skip~

(Name) and your family head out for the camping trip. The woods were very peaceful; sure there were rumors of monsters living in the woods, but some parts are safe for people. (Name) and your brother Robby were scared, because there were many animals screeches and squawks, "Hey, it's ok nothing going to get us." Their mom said to the both of you trying to calm (Name) and Robby down, but what (Name) didn't know this was going to be a long camping trip, since there were four eyes watching (Name) and Robby. The two were blood red eyes and blue with pink streak eyes.

~Time Skip~

As they kept on walking, they made it to the cave, "Well let's get our things un packed. (Name)! Robby!" "Yes!" the both of you replied back to your dad, your dad has brown messy hair, his eye color is hazel, he wore green t-shirt, and tan shorts, "Can you two fill the water can tins down at the creek?" "Sure thing, come on Robby." (Name) called for her brother.

Yours and Robby's POV

Both of you carried a water can tins on each side of yours and Robby's shoulder. When the both of you heard a stick snapped and bush rustling, (Name) and Robby stopped dead in your tracks, wondering what was there, "Who-Whose there?" (Name) asked as Robby grabbed a hold onto her shirt. As you two wait to see who or what was there, you two started to back away from the bush afraid what may come out of it. As (Name) and Robby kept on backing up, the both of you bumped into something. (Name) started to feel of what she bumped into and it felt soft, fuzzy rough and…hard, "Kolkolkol, stop that tickles." The both of you immediately froze as the two of you heard a voice behind (Name) and Robby; well it was very familiar to (Name). (Name) and Robby slowly turned around and saw that it was her friend, Ivan Bragnaski or also known as Russia, then (Name) said, "Ivan, oh don't scare me like that." "Oh oh looks like two little lost sunflowers have lost their way, da Kiku." Ivan said then your friend Kiku came from out of the bush, staying at the both of you, then (Name) said, "Wh-What do you…" (Name) trailed off then there was an explosion, then a cloud of dust came towards (Name), Robby, Ivan, and Kiku way. Ivan and Kiku came and covered (Name) and Robby with their body as the dust as well as stones and sticks came as well.

The dust cleared and as soon as Kiku let go of the two, Ivan collapse onto the ground with stones and ticks on his back, "IVAN-SAN!" Kiku scream as he went to see if there was anything he could do, but there was only one thing that (Name) could do so he said, "(Name), can you and your brother come here?" "Sur-Sure." (Name) said and brought Robby to walk up with her and Kiku said, "I'm going to need you to sit Ivan-san up, when I do, I need Robby to srap him as hard as he can on the back of Ivan-san's head, and I need you, (Name) to stand in front of him in order to save him." "Huh? You want me to slap him on the back on head in order to save him?" Robby said very confused of how this going to work, then Kiku pulled (Name) over in standing in front of Ivan just a couple feet away then he said, "Okay (Name) I need you stand right here and when Ivan-san wakes up, you better start running it wirr give him some fun." "F-Fun, wh-what do you mean by that?" (Name) said really scared of what was going to happen since she has seen of what Russia does when he gets angry and why was Kiku a part of this, then Kiku said as he was setting Russia up, "You'rr see, (Name)." then he looks at Robby and said, "When I terr you to slap him, hit as hard as you can, then run towards me, understand." Robby nodded his head then gives (Name) a concern look then Kiku said, "Don't worry Robby she'rr be fine, trust me." "O-Okay, Kiku." Robby said then Kiku walked back to (Name) and pulled out one of his daggers out from his sword sheath.

He grabbed (Name)'s hand, placed the blade over her palm, "Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?" "This is the onry way to herp him, (Name)." Kiku said as he closed (Name)'s hand, and swiftly pulled the dagger out across her hand. He looked at (Name)'s blood on the blade and said to himself, "I'm sorry, (Name), but I'm just herping you and Russia to get crose since I know that Russia roves you dearry." He then grabbed his handkerchief and wrapped it around her hand, before she could thank him for wrapping it around her hand he went over to smear (Name)'s blood onto Ivan's mouth that was on his dagger very carefully on cutting him on his mouth, so when he taste the blood he actually goes after a person of that blood (A/N: no he is not a vampire in this fanfiction back to story) then after Kiku got out of the way, Kiku shouted, "Okay, Robby, now hit him as hard as you can, then run towards me." Robby was about to hit him then he looked at his sister (Name) and she nods telling him, "Don't worry I'll be okay, I promise." Then at that moment he hit as hard as he could and ran towards Kiku only to watch of what happens to his sister.

~Yours and Ivan's POV~

(Name) then heard the sticks and stones falling out of his back, and then it got silent for a moment, until (Name) started to walk towards him. The only thing that she could hear was Ivan's breathing, just when (Name) was just a few feet away from him, she stepped on a stick making a snapping sound, which made (Name) flinched hoping that he didn't hear it. (Name) looked down towards the ground at the stick that she just stepped on, so she slowly lifts her foot up, off the stick, and moved your foot away. When (Name) looked back towards Ivan and he was already in front of her.

(Name) screamed at the top of her lungs as Ivan stared with his lust and hungry eyes, 'Move, legs, move!' she said to herself to get them moving, "Kolkolkol, what's wrong, sunflower?" Ivan said as he leans towards her ear and nibbles on it. (Name) shivered at the moment as he snaps (Name) out of her thoughts, "How about we play a game, if you can get away for about ten minutes, I'll let you go, but if you lose then you'll have to become one with Mother Russia, da." Ivan said in a husky voice making her blush in a crimson color, "I suppose you should start running now, sunflower." Ivan said as he looked into her (e/c) eyes, which made (Name) stumbled back and started to run into the woods not knowing of what lives in the woods.

As (Name) ran deep into the woods, she finds a hollow tree trunk that is big enough to fit yourself in there, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, my sunflower." Ivan calls out, 'So this is the 'fun' that Kiku talked about.' (name0 said to herself, hoping he doesn't find her. (Name) started to listen for his footsteps come closer, so (Name) her ears and closed your (e/c) eyes hoping he doesn't find (Name), and if he does (Name) didn't want to see his face. Suddenly the sound of his footstep stopped, so (Name) opened her (e/c) eyes and uncovered your ears. (Name) suddenly realize that the handkerchief that Kiku gave to (Name) for her hand, the blood started to drip from her hand meaning that it left a trail for Ivan.

(Name) poked her head out though the opening to check to see if Ivan was around, then she flinched when she saw Ivan just a few feet away. (Name) climbed out of the trunk very slowly, not making any sound, but as (Name) turned around to look at him, he gave her a devious smile meaning that he found you. (Name) started to run as fast as she could, she looked behind her to see if he was still behind her, but he wasn't there, "You're not really good at this are you, sunflower." (Name) heard his voice, but she figure out of where it was coming from. As she ran, she bumped into something causing (Name) to fall backwards, but the impact never on falling on to the ground, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her holding her waist, "Looks like I win this game, my sunflower." A familiar voice said making (Name) flinch and (Name) looked up in seeing the person that is holding is Ivan.

(Name) try to struggle out of his iron grip, but no good he was just not going let go of you, that easily. Ivan then lays (Name) on your back on to the ground as he was above her, holding your wrist in one hand, straddling her between his legs and yours so you didn't get away. He leans closer to your face and licks your cheek which makes (Name) moan a bit without realizing it until she remember of France or Francis had hold her before, 'It's not rape, if you enjoy it.' (Name) couldn't believe it that she was going to enjoy it rather than hate it.

Ivan takes of your shirt and uses his free hand to take off your bra. (Name) struggle underneath as he tosses her bra away, "I-Ivan." (Name) moan his name, he then starts to suck and lick on her neck down to your collarbone. (Name) moan louder as he started to twist and pinch in one hand and in the other one he started to lick and suck on her breast, "I-Ivan." (Name) moan more louder, then he starts to her pants down, he licks his lips at your wetness of your panties, "My, my, sunflower. I didn't know you get so wet this easily." Ivan said as he pulls her into a kiss. Ivan then let's go of your wrist and lets her wrap her arms around his neck. (Name) moan as licks the bottom of your lip, causes her to gasp and he push his tongue into your mouth.

As he parts from her, he sticks two fingers at your mouth, "Suck." Ivan said as she opened her mouth and puts the two fingers in your mouth. After she coated the fingers, he pulls his fingers out, pulls your panties down, and he then sticks one finger on your entrance which makes her moan louder at his name. He then added his second finger in a scissor motion to stretch her out, "I-I-Ivan, please s-stop teasing me." (Name) said then he starts to thrust his fingers in and out. (Name) moan louder as he hit her sweet spot, "I-Ivan I'm about t-to…" (Name) trailed off as she came onto his fingers. He pulls his fingers out and starts to lick his finger lick a cat savoring his kill. After licking his fingers, he takes off his clothes, "(Name), my sunflower, you are mine and mine alone." Ivan said as he pulls off his boxer, "I'm ready for you, just…be gentle with me…I'm still a virgin." (Name) said a little nervous, Ivan pulls (Name) into another kiss, and then he pushes his member into your entrance, muffling your screams. He pulls back and kisses your tears away, he then waited for her to adjust, and then she gave a nod letting him know that he can start, "(Na-Name), you make me feel so warm inside it-it feels so good." Ivan said as he thrust faster and faster. He hits your sweet spot which causes (Name) to scream and makes Ivan to hit it over and over. The knot in her stomach started to get tighter about to release, "I-Ivan I'm a-about to…" "I know let's do it together, sunflower." He interrupts as both of you screamed each other's name and came at the same time. Ivan help (Name) in putting her clothes back on then after he was dressed as well, he picks her up bridal style , kissing you in the process, and (Name) couldn't help, but kiss him back.

~Time Skip~

As (Name) and Ivan made their way back to where her brother and Kiku were at, Ivan then put her down for a moment, in grabbing his handkerchief in his pocket, he undid the one that Kiku gave her, took it off then handed it to her as he started to wrap his handkerchief around (Name)'s hand and (Name) said, "Thank you, Ivan." "Welcome my sunflower, oh you can call me Vanya, and I have something for you." Vanya said as he went into his pocket and pulls out a necklace that had a sunflower on it and a letter symbol of an R, I, and a V on it, then he said, "The 'R' stands for Russia, the 'I' stands for Ivan, and the 'V' stands for Vanya, my sunflower." When he said that he kissed (Name) on her lips in each letters of the necklace, then he went behind her in putting the necklace on, then Vanya said as he gets in front of (Name), "If you need anything, I'll be there for you, my sunflower." He then kiss on her cheek and picked her up bridal style making her blush into a crimson color.

~Time Skip~

Kiku was with (Name)'s brother Robby, pacing around hoping that everything was okay with (Name) and Vanya. Within a few minutes, he saw that Robby ran towards (Name) and Vanya, which Vanya was carrying her in his arms. As soon as Ivan put (Name) down, Robby hugged her to death in how much he was worried about her, and (Name) said, "H-Hey Robby, don't worry I'm not dead." "I know, but I thought you were after he chased after you, (Name)." Robby said as he pulled away from (Name), then Ivan came up to her, and hugged her from behind, then Vanya said, "Did the two of you found out the explosion from earlier?" "Hai turns out the 2P were behind it and trapped their parents inside the cave." Kiku said then Robby and (Name) asked a little nervous, "Wh-Who are the 2P, you guys?" "The 2P, Second Player, or our Alter ego, they are our split personality, but their personality is a lot different, and more violent." Vanya said to Robby and (Name), then (Name) said, "I'm going after them." "(Name) wait up!" Robby said as he catches up with his sister as Kiku and Vanya were shouting for their names to come back, but they didn't listen.

~Time Skip~

(Name) and Robby kept on running to find these 2Ps, then Robby tripped in the process of running and (Name) stopped in helping her brother. Robby got a scape on his knee, so (Name) grabbed some leafs in making in like a bandage for his knee, and (Name), "That should keep it from bleeding, Robby." "Thank you, (Name). Hey can we keep going I want to help our mom and dad?" Robby said then (Name) said, "Sure and we still have the can tins at the creek so, we can take a break there in getting a drink and to clean your knee. So here climb on my back, I'll carry you." "Okay, (Name)." Robby said and he climbed on her back like giving a piggy back ride.

So (Name) carried her brother to the creek of where they last saw Kiku and Vanya, when they got there, she set her brother slowly in the water as he unwraps the bandage off of his knee, she cleans it the best as she could, and the can tins were still there and there were now full. So she grabs one of them and hands one to her brother and he starts to chug it down, the same went with (Name), and then after drinking it so fast they sometimes choked on it in coughing and turning red, and then laughing about it. Once they were finished drinking and Robby's knee wasn't hurting as much, they grabbed their water cant tins, and started to head out to the cave, but before they do they heard a stick snap following by some laughter's, and Robby grabbed onto (Name)'s shirt. They both waited to see of what or who was there as (Name) said, "W-Who's there?" but there was no answer so (Name) and Robby started to walk back away from the bushes. As the two were backing away from the bush of what would be coming out of the bush, but they kept backing away from the bush, and the both of you bumped into something. (Name) starts to feel around of what they bumped into. It felt soft, fuzzy, rough, and…hard, "Hehehe stop that tickles." The two of you froze when they heard a voice behind them. (Name) and Robby slowly turned around and saw someone that looked like America, but his hair is a mahogany color, his eyes were blood red, his skin was tan, his coat was black and red, his shirt was black, his pants were black, his shoes were black, and he was carrying a baseball bat with nails on it as he let it rest on his shoulder, as he said, "Looks like two little lost kittens that have lost their ways and into our territory, right Artie." And as if it was on cue, someone or something called Artie came out of the bushes. He looked a lot like of England, but his hair was pink, his eyes were blue with pink streaks in them, body is half human, but the lower torso was part snake, and (Name) said, "Your-You're a Naga, aren't you?" he nodded his head and slithers to the both of us and since this man was behind us we couldn't go anywhere and there goes our chance in running away. Artie grabbed ahold of (Name)'s chin with his index finger and thumb, to keep (Name) to look at him. He flicks his fork tongue across her cheek, then Artie said, "What's your name, poppet?" "(F-Full N-Name)." (Name) said a little scared of what was going to happen, then Robby said, "L-Leave my sister alone, y-you meanies." "Oh ho, it seems we have a brave one here, Al" Artie said to the person behind us who is Al, and Al grabbed ahold of her brother, (Name) went to turn around to get her brother, but Artie wrapped his coils around her in keeping her where she was. (Name) started to struggle in trying to get out of his coils to help her brother, then Artie pulls (Name) into a passionate kiss as her struggles become weaker and weaker and starts to kiss him back. Robby couldn't take anymore and bites down at Al's arm in releasing him, Robby ran towards his sister in helping her out as al chase after him, but he was too late when Artie went down her neck gave it a long lick and bit into it with his fangs making her scream in agony. Al then caught up to Robby by getting in front of him, he tried to get around him, but fail as al grabbed ahold of his arms and held him there as all he could was watch his sister.

(Name) continued to scream in agony then Artie pulled and said, "Now, poppet you have become one with me once I sent my venom through your body, your body will soon be in heat in due time. How does that sound, poppet?" since the venom had enter her body Artie took over in making her say, "Y-yes that does sound wonderful, Blue-pink flower." "(NAME)! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Robby shouted and (Name) was out Artie mind control and she was able to get out of his grip, but Artie was a lot faster as he brought her back in his coils, and Robby turned and bit Al again on his hand in running back to (Name), but Artie could say something there was another sudden explosion breaks out and shakes the area a bit. Artie and Al grabbed Robby and (Name) and defended then from the stick and stones that came flying towards them.

After everything cleared up, Al was protecting (Name)'s brother, and then collapsed onto the ground, and Artie screamed, "AL!" when he saw the shards of stone pierced in his back and Artie said, " (Name), Robby, can the both of you come here?" "Sur-Sure." (name) said and at first Robby didn't come up until Artie said, "Don't I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, Robby." Then Robby came up with (Name) to Artie as he said, "I'm going to get Al to sit up, when I do, I need Robby to pull all of Al's earring off of him, and I need (Name) to be in front of him in order to save him." "Earring? I don't-" before (Name) could finish her sentence she finds the three small looped black earring with skulls on them, and then she said, "Never mind, found them." She showed her brother of where they are, Artie then said, "Okay (Name), I need you to stand in front of Al, and when he wakes up, start running, it gives him more fun." "Fun? Wha-Wha-What do you mean by that?" (Name) said a little nervous, as Artie gave her a devious smile and said, "You'll see, poppet." He then lifts up Al to get him to sit up position, then looks over at Robby, and said, " When I tell you to start, start unhooking all three of his earrings, pull them out, and run towards me, understand." Robby then nodded his head and look towards his sister and gives her a concern look, then Artie said to Robby, "Don't worry she'll be fine, trust me." "Okay." Robby said to Artie.

Artie then slithers towards (Name) and pulls out one of his fangs which, transformed into a big knife. Artie then grabbed her hand and puts the blade over her palm as she started to freak out, "Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?" "This is the only way to help him." Artie said as he closed your hand on the blade and swiftly pulls it across her hand. Artie then brought his blade up to his lip and gave his blade a quick lick of her blood, "Mmm, this is good for Al, since he is a demon.' Artie said to himself. He slithers over to Al, he then smears the blood from his blood onto his lips, so when he is released, he'll go after whose blood it is, "Okay, now!" Artie shouts at her brother, he starts to unhook the three earring, and just before he pulls them off, he looks at his sister, she nods in telling him, 'It'll be okay, I promise.' He then pulls the earring off and runs towards Artie.

~Your's and Al's POV~

I stood my ground as I heard a bone cracking noise coming from Al, then all of the sudden, something pops out of Al's back, from where the stones were. He's back was completely healed and two black bat wings appeared, along with a black tail with a heart shape point, and with two big ram horns appears on each side of his head.

It was silent for a moment, until I started to walk towards him, and the only thing I could hear was his breathing. When I was just a few feet away from him, I steeped on a stick without realizing it, and it made a snapping sound, which made me, flinched hoping he didn't hear it. I slowly looked down at the stick that I stepped on, as I looked at the stick, I slowly lift my foot off of the stick, I moved my foot back, and when I looked back towards Al, he was already in front of me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as Al stares at me with his lust and hungry eyes, 'Move, legs, move!' I said to myself to get them moving, "Hehehe, What's wrong little one." Al said as he leans towards my ear and nibbles on it. I shivered at this as he snaps me out of my thought, "How about we play a game, if you can get away from me for about ten minutes. I'll let you go, but if can't get from me, then you will be mate, how about it, delicate lily." Al said in a husky voice making me blush in a crimson color, "I suppose you should start running now, my delicate lily." He said looking into your (e/c) eyes, which made me stumble back and start to run deeper into and not knowing of what lives in the woods.

As I ran deeper into the woods, I found a hollow tree trunk that was big enough to fit me in it, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, my delicate lily. ~" Al calls out, 'So this is the 'fun' that Artie talked about.' I said to myself, as I climbed into the tree trunk, and hoping that he doesn't find me. I started to listen for his footsteps as he started to come closer, so I cover my ears and closed my (e/c) eyes hoping he doesn't find me, and if he does I didn't want to see his face. Suddenly the sound of his footsteps stopped, I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears, and then I realized, I didn't wrap my cut that Artie made, which is probably had left a trail of my blood in leading to my hiding spot. I first poked my head through the opening of the trunk I climbed into, to check and see if Al is around. I flinched when I saw him just a few away from me, so I climbed out slowly, and try to not to make a sound in the process. After I climbed out, I slowly started to walk away hoping that he hasn't notice me yet, but as I turned around to look at him, and he gave me a devious smile meaning that he found me. So I started to run as fast as I could, then I looked behind me to see if he was following me, but he wasn't there, "You're not good at this are, delicate lily." I heard Al's voice, but I couldn't tell of where it was coming from. I kept on running, until I ran into something causing me to fall backwards, I was about to land onto the ground, but the impact never came, and a pair of strong arms was holding around my waist, "Looks like I win this game, delicate lily." The familiar voice makes me flinch and I looked up to find the person to be holding me was Al.

I tried to struggle out of his iron grip, but no good, he was not going of his prey that easily. Al then lays me down on my back on the ground, as he was above me, holding my wrist above my with one hand, straddling me between my legs so I didn't run away, he then leans closer to my face, licks my cheek causing me to moan a bit without realizing it, and then I remembered what France had told me before, 'It's not rape, if you enjoy it.' I couldn't believe it, that I was going to most likely enjoy it, rather than hate it. Al starts to take off my (f/c) shirt and uses his free hand to off my (f/C) bra. I struggled underneath him as he tosses my bra away somewhere. He then starts to massage on of my breast, "A-Al." I moan his name, he starts to suck and lick on my neck and down to my collarbone. I moaned louder as he starts to twist and pinch one in one hand and in the other one he starts to lick and suck, "A-A-Al!" I moaned more loudly, then he starts to pull my (f/c) pants down, he licks his lips at my wetness of my panties, "My, my delicate. I didn't know that you get so wet so easily." Al said as he pulls me into a kiss. Al then let's goes of my wrist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned as licks the bottom of my lips which make me gasp and he pushes his tongue into my mouth.

As he parts away from me, he then sticks out two of his fingers at my mouth, "Suck." He said as I opened my mouth and outs the two fingers in my mouth. After I coated his finger, he pulls them out of my mouth, and he then pulls down my panties. He then sticks in one finger into my entrance causing me to moan a little louder at his name. He next sticks in his second finger in and make a scissor motion to stretch it out. I moan louder as he found my sweet spot, "AHHH! Al right…there…do it again." I said as he hit my sweet spot again, "A-Al, I-I'm about to…" I trailed off as I came onto his fingers.

He pulls out his fingers out and starts to lick his fingers like a cat savoring his kill. After licking his fingers, he then takes off his clothes, "(Name), my beautiful, fragile, delicate lily. I need more of you." He said as he pulls his boxers off, "I'm ready for you, just…be gentle with me…I'm still not used to this." I said a little nervous, Al pulls me into another kiss as he pushes into my entrance, muffling my screams. He pulls away and kisses my tears as he thrusts very slowly for me to get adjust to it. I gave him a nod to let him know that he could go faster.

"(Na-Name), you're so tight and…so warm makes me want to melt." Al said as he thrust faster. He then hits my sweet spot which causes me to scream and makes Al to hit that spot over and over. The knot in my stomach starts to get tighter as I was about to release, "A-Al I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it…together." He interrupts me as we both screamed at each other's names and came. He then gather my clothes and let me get dresses and he got back in his clothes too, he then picked me up bridal style, kissing me, and I couldn't help, but kiss him back.

~Time Skip~ Normal POV~

As (Name) and Al made their way back to where Artie and Robby and just when (Name) spots the both of them, Al puts her on a tree stump, he grabs a leaf, and hold out his hand, and said, "Here, let me see your hand, so I can wrap it up for you." "Thank you." (Name) said with a happy look on her face and Al then pulls something out from his coat pocket. It was a necklace, it had a gold stream, with a heart shape emblem, with his a symbol of his language, and wings like Al's were on either side of the heart, which the wings were spread out, then (Name) said, "What's this symbol mean, Al?" "It means 'My love one', delicate lily." Al explained as he walks behind her to put on the necklace around her neck for her, then al said, "If you need anything, just call my name with your heart, and I'll come for you." He then kisses her on her cheek and picks her back up in bridal style making her blush crimson red.

Artie spots (Name) and Al as they came back over, he starts crying when he saw that (Name) had accepted him. Artie slithered over to them as Robby ran over to them, Al puts (Name) down so when Robby came running over to his sister to give her a hug and she hugged him back. As she was hugging him, she then notice that he started to cry, so she said, "Robby what's wrong?" "Mom and Dad…the explosion…closed off the entrance of the cave…they're trapped." Robby said between cries and trying to put the words together. She then looked over at Artie, he turned his head away from her in not wanting to answer, and (name) said, "Al do you think you and Artie can try to get our mom and dad out of the cave while Robby and I go and find a few friends of mine." "Yes, but you'll need one of us to take you and your brother, poppet." Artie said as he turn his head back around facing her, then Al said, "I can take you and your brother, beautiful lily." He then lowered his back so (Name) and Robby could either ride on his back or in his arms, then (Name) said, "Thank you Al and Artie." She then gave them both a hug, then she heard her brother said in a concern voice, "You'll be okay, will you, Artie?" "Artie then slithers up to him and gave him a hug and he said, "I'll be okay, love." Then he gave him a kiss on his forehead, then heard Al said, "Well, it seems, Artie found his love." Artie then started to blush and she was very happy that her brother and Artie and (Name) has always hoped that someone whether boy or girl. Al then cleared his throat in getting our attentions and Robby and (Name) said, "Oops, sorry, Al." then they both started to get on Al, (Name) rode in his arms as Robby rode on his back grabbing ahold of his wings, and before they took off Artie said "Robby, if you find someone that you love, don't worry I won't get upset about it, and take care of yourself, love, and (Name) don't worry about the venom I sent into you it wore off after you accepted Al and I found my love, poppet."

After that Al spread his wings while Robby held onto the stem part of the wing, while Al takes off. The only group of friends that can help them, were the nations, but she now feels bad of what will happen once Robby meets the others.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Someone to Care For

Ch. 2

RussiaxReaderxJapan

Request for: Atlantica1332

~The Secret Maybe Broken~

As Al reaches towards the end of the woods, (Name) felt that she won't be able to see Al or Artie ever again, but she still had Vanya. As al started to go lower to get ready to land, he saw the look on (Name)'s face thinking that she'll probably never get to see him or Artie again. As they reached the end of the woods, Al lowered himself down to drop Robby and his delicate lily back to the ground. As they thanked Al for taking them back, al grabs (Name)'s arm and pulls her into a kiss then pulled away in giving her a hug. She wanted to cry since he was leaving after this, Al tries to calm her down as she cried by kissing her tears away, then he pulled away and said, "Hey, it's okay, we'll see each other soon and just to let you know, you can fall in love with anyone else that you want, with a human I mean, if you ever find one that is." He then started to rub her back as he looked at her (e/c) eyes, and (Name) nodded in reply. He kisses her one last time before he took off to head back to Artie and help their parents.

~Time Skip~ Yours and Robby's POV~

Robby and I walked further and further away from the woods, to find my friends. Robby still had a grip on my sleeves, afraid of something that might come and get us like last time. I tried everything to calm him down, but he calms down for a few minutes, and then starts to freak out again, then I said, "Hey, Robby, do you want to take a rest?" "No, I want to keep going." Robby said to me, so I decide to just keep going, hoping that my friends will help out, but I can't tell them about meeting Artie and Al or losing my innocents.

As Robby and I walked on, I heard a bald eagle call, we both stopped walking, and looked up in seeing a bald eagle flying over our heads, and then Robby asked, "Isn't that Alfred's bird, (Name)?" "I'm not sure, but I'm going to give a go." I said as I looked up then walked to one direction and Robby asked, "Give what a go?" he gave me a confused look as I said, "Sing, Alfred's bird has been trained to find anyone by singing." I then started to climb on top of a boulder and when I was trying to catch my balance I was trying to think of a song to sing, one hit me. I then tried to remember the middle part of the song of 'Poor Unfortunate Souls', I cleared my throat then shouted, "Robby try to whistle in getting the eagle's attention!" Robby nods his head, whistles as loud as he could, and the eagle was circling around signaling me that he was listening; with that I started to sing

_Flotsam, Jetsam, now I got her boys._

_The boss is on a roll, this poor…un…fort…unate…soul._

_Pozuga luzga come the winds of the Caspian Sea._

_Las ingan uslux laringaitus la voce' to me._

_Now Sing…._

I started to harmonize in the song as I was hitting the high and low keys perfectly, I looked up in seeing the eagle coming down, I hear Robby shouting at me, "Keep singing!" So I kept on singing as I looked up as I finished the last part of the harmonizing. We were both shocked on how big the eagle was and it wasn't no ordinary size one, it was about tow football field size and the wingspan was forty yards long, then I said in shock, "Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I guess my friends got my message." Robby just nods his head in shock. The eagle then lowers himself down for me and Robby to climb on his back. Before I climbed up, the eagle started to cuddle and start to chirp. After he was done cuddling, I climbed on and sat on his back and sat in behind of my brother. The eagle started to spread its wings and took off as we headed to the nations.

~Time Skip~

As the eagle flew Robby and I saw that if we kept on walking, we would have reached a dead end, because there was a beach that looked like a river. It only took wings flap to get over the river lake. As the eagle flew across the river lake, I notice a building and said, "Robby look that's where my friends are!" I shouted as I told him that, then the eagle went lower to land next to the building a few feet away. As soon it landed, it lowers its body down, puts its wing out for Robby and I, and we both slide down from the wing. After Robby and I got off of the eagle, the eagle shrinks back to normal size, and perches on my shoulder as Robby and I enter the building. As Robby and I made it into the lobby, Robby and I found the layout map of the building to find the meeting room, then I heard someone with an Lithuanian accent as he said, "Hello, can I help you two?" the both of us turned around in seeing three boys, which happened to be my friends Toris, Eduard, and Ravis or The Baltic States, then I said, "Oh my gosh, Toris, Eduard, Ravis, how are you three!" I ran towards them in giving them a hug, and then Ravis said, "(Name), I didn't recognize you for a moment. How long has it been and I'm guessing this is your younger brother, Robby, right?" all three of them then introduce to my brother. I asked them of where the meeting room is, they told me of where it is, so I went on ahead and explained of what happened, , and Toris told me of what room and what floor it's on and he said, "You need to be careful, (Name). Ivan has not been himself lately." then I told Robby to stay with Toris and the others while I went on ahead and I kept on thinking that did he know of what happened after I ran off on him and Kiku.

~Time Skip~ Your POV~

As I went on ahead afraid of what Ivan may do since Toris warned about him. As I made my way up the elevator, I found the meeting that they were in, and just before I knocked on the door, "(Name)?" I turned to see my brother with Natalia or Belarus and Katsyu or Ukraine, and I said, "Robby, I told you to stay with Toris and the others." "Sorry I went walking around and I ran into these two." Robby said then Natalia asked, "Hey (Name) is he your younger brother?" "Yes he is, Natalia." I replied back to her and Natalia said a little worried, "You came at a bad timing big brother hasn't been himself lately." This may cause problems with my brother in explaining, then I started to explained to Natalia and Katsyu about our parent, but was cut when I heard a very loud voice saying, "Vhat is my awesome little sister doing here?!" I turned to see Gilbert or Prussia running towards me and gave me a hug, but I didn't notice the look on my brother's face.

"Gil-Gilbert! How are you?" I said trying to breath in his iron grip hug, then I heard, "(Name), is that Prussia?" I turned to see that it was my brother asking me, then Prussia let me go as I asked my brother with concern, "How-How do you know?" then Robby said, "I saw you either drawing then or writing to them, whenever I wanted to see you, but I didn't know that you were keeping their personification as a secret, and ever since I found out as well, I've been keeping it was a secret as well." This gave me a relieving sigh as he gave me a hug. Gilbert, Natalia, and Katsyu introduced themselves as Prussia, Belarus, and Ukraine and I asked Prussia, "Hey Prussia, can you watch my brother for a while I go to see the others." Even though, that I was taking a big risk of what may happen to me with Russia. Prussia nods his head and Belarus and Ukraine went on ahead to go back into the meeting room, since I was a little nervous. I grasped onto both of my necklace the one from Russia and Al before entering through the doors.

After praying for a few minutes, just before I went up to the door knob, and I hesitate at first. So I grabbed the knob quickly, but when I was about to turn the knob, the door opens, and hits me right on my forehead causing me to fall backwards. I rubbed my forehead, "(Na-Name), what are you doing here?" I looked up in seeing Russia giving me a surprise look with his childish smile. Just when I was about to say something, he then shuts the door, and pushes me up against the wall in giving me a passionate kiss. I then started to kiss him back and he then pulls away from me and said, "I was worried for you and your brother after the both of you ran off and-" he stopped when he notice a second necklace around my neck he pulls it towards him said angrily, "Where did you get this, sunflower?" "I hfhjdghdhgff"" I mumbled then he asked again except this time slamming his metal pipe next to me and I said, "I ran into the 2Ps, Al and Artie, and I-I-I-I-" "Sunflower, you mean…" Russia said then grabs me by my (f/c) shirt and pulls me in the meeting room and all of the nations including Japan where as well, I heard a very familiar American accent, "(Name), hey dudette, what have you been doing lately?" America said surprised to see me I tried to say something, but Russia was choking me, so I tried to pry myself off and when Russia noticed that I was choking, he let go, and apologize in an angry way.

~Time Skip~

After I explained everything except for the part about Artie and Al in not wanting to them to know of what happened, but Russia didn't seem to be happy about it, and I even explained about my brother knowing about the secret, "Prussia can you bring in here brother!" America shouted so he could hear through the doors. He walks through the door with my brother who was a little nervous, everyone introduced themselves of their human and nation names, but one and he wasn't happy and he said, "So ,you broke your promise." Everyone turned to see that it was Russia upset as he pulls out his iron metal pipe and I said, "No, I didn't break my promise of keeping your secret safe, just calm down, Russia." I got in front of my brother, knowing that Russia would try to attack him. He walks towards us then I whisper, "Prussia, get my brother out of here." I said it loud enough for Prussia only to hear, Prussia nodded his head, picked up my brother, and ran out of the room. I stood my ground as Russia lifted my head up by putting his metal pipe and in tilting it up in getting me to look at him, "Your brave as always, sunflower." Russia said as he lowers his pipe down in lowering my head down, but when he did my brother comes running back in. and stands right in front of me, putting his arms across me. The eagle flew off of my shoulder and perches onto America's shoulder as it started to chirp. My brother stood his ground until Germany shouted, "RUSSIA, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Russia shrugged his shoulder and went back to his seat.

I wanted to collapse onto the floor since my legs were giving way, but it felt like someone was holding me from behind, so I turned around in seeing Al's spirit holding me up. Luckily, it doesn't look like that anyone notice his spirit, but until passed me a note saying, "(Name) who's that behind you?" I turned pale as soon as I found that it was England or Arthur who wrote it. I replied back by writing in the back of the paper, walked towards England, and gave him the paper saying, "I'll tell you later." He nods his head in the reply that I wrote. I went to seat in between Japan and Russia since that was the only seat available, they started to discuss of how to help our parents, and Al was still behind me making sure that everything was okay. Saw that Robby was sitting between Belarus and Ukraine, but I didn't notice the dark look from Russia.

~Time Skip~

After discussing the plan, everyone got up from their seats, heading out of the including my brother, but all of the sudden Russia puts his iron pipe in front of me, to stop me from leaving with everyone and my brother, "I just wanted to let you know that even though you ran off and ran into those 2Ps I'm still very angry about, but I'm glad you're safe, sunflower, and also if anything happens to your parents. I'll be more than happy to take care of you and your brother, since my family has taking to your brother." Russia said giving me a sigh of relief, afraid of Russia was going to hurt me or something, "Thank you, Russia that means a lot to me." I said as I gave him a hug and he hugs me back. Even though Russia is my new lover, he was like an older brother to me, whenever I'm in trouble or something, and he would always come to protect me, "I guess I'll keep your secret from everyone about your friend, Al, da." Russia said which surprised me because I thought only England and Norway could see him, "Sure, Russia.' He then pulls away from the hug, lifts my chin up with his finger and thumb, and places his lips onto mine in a loving, passionate kiss, which I kissed him back. Russia then licks the bottom of my lips and I opened my mouth a bit for him to push his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss then Russia pulled away and said, "Sunflower, you can still call me Vanya, like I still call you sunflower, my sunflower." I nodded in response and gave a quick kiss on the lips. We both leave at the same time out of the meeting room

~Time Skip~

As Vanya and I made it to the lobby, England was waiting for me, so I told Vanya to go on ahead since I had to talk to him about Al and Artie as well, Vanya okayed it and went on ahead, So I went to talk to England about what happened and everything including Al and Artie, and luckily he agreed in not telling anyone about them. As England and I made it to everyone else in the lobby, all of the sudden, everyone had a concern look on their face, so I asked, "Is there something wrong, guys?" America turned to me and walked towards me, and then he knelt in front of me and asked, "(Name), did you meet Artie and Al?" I turned paled at this of how did he know about it and of course I couldn't lie and said, "Yes, but how did you know?" "Robby told us as we were about to exit the building and I'm sorry we can't help you." America said as gets up and starts to head back to the meeting room along with the others. I went to grab on to Vanya's coat, but only to be hit by his metal pipe. Toris, Eduard, and Ravis came to see if I was okay, when I did I looked at Vanya and he looked like he wanted to cry in seeing of what he had done, so he came over to try to help me out. Luckily he didn't hit hard enough like he normally does, just enough to scratch my head. Ravis went to go get the first aid kit from the closet and started to treat the wound on my head. Robby didn't like to see of what just happened to his sister, so he goes to step in front of them and said, "Why won't you help us?" Robby didn't move an inch from the spot that he stood.

Japan walked to (Name) and tried to help me with my head in wrapping the bandage as Vanya help apply some medicine, Vanya said that he was sorry which I accepted because I know that he didn't mean to hit me early, and when I notice Japan was helping in wrapping the bandage around my head. I didn't say anything, then he suddenly kissed my forehead then my lips which left Vanya and myself really shocked, then he leans to my ears and said, "I love you, (Name)." I was out of thoughts of what he just said, Vanya looked at me as I blushed, and the look in Vanya eyes were like saying, 'It's okay, (Name), you can have the both of us.' So I replied back saying, "I-I love you, too, Japan." "Please, Sakura, call me Kiku." Kiku said to me and he walks back to the others in straightening out the situation with my brother and my friends.

~Robby' POV~

I tried to stop them from leaving by standing my ground, then America said, "Look Robby, we love to help, but we can't simple as that." "But-But-But-" I stuttered and before I could say anything else America started to pass by me and I shouted, "But aren't you the hero that I heard from (Name), I guess I was wrong!" I started to cry then and America stopped in his tracks, clutching his fist into a ball. He then walks back towards me, he puts his index finger and thumb under my chin, in lifting it up to look into his sky blue eyes as he looked into my watery hazel eyes, and he then said, "You want a hero, I'll give you a hero. Russia! Japan!" They both nod in response and Russia picked me up to rest on his back and Japan picked up my sister. We then started to head out to meet up with my Artie and my sister's Al.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

Someone to Care for

Request for Atlantic1332

RussiaxJapan

Ch. 3: Finding out the Truth

~Normal POV~

As (Name) and Robby made their way with the help of the nations, Alfred started to sing a song to make their way to the woods where the cave as Alfred sang a song to lead them the way.

_Rolling, Rolling, Rolling_

_Keep moving, moving_

_Keep them doggies moving_

_Ride 'em in Rawhide!_

_Ride 'em in the weather here and forever_

_I'm wishing that me girl was by my side_

_Rolling, Rolling, Rolling_

_Keep moving moving_

_Keep 'em doggies moving_

_Ride 'em in Rawhide!_

(Name) and Robby couldn't help, but laugh at the song. As Vanya and Japan carried the two of you through the woods, then Japan said, "(Name) you can carr me Kiku instead of Japan, if you want to." "Okay, Kiku." (Name) said as she blushes as lifts her back up causing it to make it like he was spanking her, then Kiku said, " So cute, my dear Sakura." (Name) yelp in surprise when he did that and he then licks her hand on his shoulder, then (Name) said as she moans, "K-Kiku!" "Hehehe, cute." Kiku said as he was amused about her moan and Vanya gave a death glare a Kiku to make him stop. As everyone made it through the woods, there was the, but no sign of Al or Artie and (Name) said, "Where-Where are they?" Kiku then let her as did Vanya as he put down Robby. (Name) ran up to the cave of where it's been caved in, but there was a small opening for her to yell for her parents, then she yells, "Mom! Dad! Are you alright!" she yells through the hole for a response, but there was only her echo was the only response that she got. A few minutes of waiting for a response, (Name) then decide to climb up the cave of where the entrance used to be, so she decides to climb to the top to find another to get in and to find them, then she heard, "(Name)! What are you doing?!" Alfred said in a worried voice as she was about half way up, then (Name) said to Alfred as she climbed, "Don't worry I'll be-" (Name) was cut off when she steps on a loose rock causing her to lose her footing and she starts to fall backwards. Everyone freaked out as they all screamed her name, "(NAME)!" Everyone shouts at her as she said to herself, 'Artie, Al Help!' she then closes her (e/c) eyes for the impact that waited for her on the ground.

As she waited for impact, but for some reason she heard everyone gasp and mumble about something, she was wondering of what was going on, then heard, "Told you that I'll be here whenever you needed me, delicate lily." She opens her (e/c) eyes at the familiar voice and she looks at her waist to see a very familiar snake's tail wrapped around her waist hoisting her up to the top of the cave. When she gets to the top, she finds both Artie and Al, then she said as Artie unwraps his tail from her and she walks up to them, "Guys, what are you two doing up here?" Artie then slithers up to (Name) and ruffles her (h/c) hair with his hand and he said, "Well we tried to clear the entrance way from our first explosive, but this second here was caused by a land slide or something when we first found the two of you, we tried to clear the entrance way and it collapsed, but we found a hole up top of the cave, we looked through the hole, and we haven't anything of a reply, except for a loud echo through the cave." (Name) laughed at the last comment and saw the hole that he was talking about, she looked in the hole to see only a bunch of packs, and…clothes scattered all over the place, then (Name) said, "Hey Artie, I don't want to put too much stress on you or anything, but can you bring my friends up here while Al takes me into the cave, there's something bothering me." "Heh sure thing, poppet, anything for my lover's sister." Artie said as he starts to slither over to the edge, then Al came up to her and said, "Hang on tight, lily." He then picks her up bridal style and jumps into the opening and landed on his two feet.

~Your's and Al's POV~

As Al puts her down, we started to look around, but the further we went into the cave, the darker and darker it gotten then she asked, "Hey, Al do you have some light or something?" "Sure thing, lily, just give me a second , and-" Al was cut off when the cave started to get bright all of the sudden, they both looked around and found crystal starting to light up all over the place, and (Name) said, "Well that answer our light problem, huh, Al." (Name) then tried not to giggle at his 'Whoa' expression.

~Time skip Artie jumps at the screen~

As (Name) and Al walked further down into the cave, all of the sudden, she spots some ancient text on the wall similar to the necklace's symbol, and she said to herself, 'What the?' she then looked at her necklace and the symbol and said, "Al! What are these symbols and-" she was cut off from something hitting her on the back of her head and before she blackout she saw someone that looked like Feliciano and Lovino.

~Time skip Al appears and scratches the screen~

~Normal POV~

(Name) started to open her (e/c) eyes and she was in an unfamiliar room, she looks around then heard an unfamiliar voice, "Well-a Sleeping Beauty is-a finally awake, I'll go-a let Artie know." (Name) got up and saw two people that looked like Feliciano and Lovino and (Name) said, "W-Who are you?" "Oh, well-a, I'm-a Alejandro and this is-a mi fratello Fernando, and we are-a like you and your brother's lover Al and-a Artie." Alejandro said and Fernando leaves the room, leaving (Name) with Alejandro . There was an awkward silence, so she then decides to break the silence as she said, "So um…when Fernando said that you're like Al and Artie. Does that mean you're a-" "No, what he-a means is that-a we are the separate personality of-a the others or 1P," Alejandro cuts in explaining about themselves and continues as he said, "but there are-a others like-a me and mi fratello that have-a different forms within them, like-a Al is a demon and Artie is Naga." Alejandro said as he finished explaining, leaving (Name) with a 'oh' look. (Name) looked around and she then realized that she was wearing a (f/c) dress and she wasn't wearing the necklace given by Al.

(Name) starts to blush at first (since she doesn't know who dressed her) and started to freak out, and she said, "Who dressed me, in this dress, where's my necklace, and…" she pauses for a moment before she continues, "Where's Al?" "Don't worry, lily, I'm right here." She turns to the dark corner of the room to a see a figure step out which turns out to be Al, holding her necklace. He walks over to her, then crawls on the bed so he can get behind her, and puts the necklace back on her neck as Alejandro said, "Sorry, bella, when we knocked you out, your necklace came undone when I picked you up." Alejandro apologizes for what happened. (Name) nodded her head for his forgiveness, then Alejandro said, "Oh and to let you know who dressed you, it was Eliza (2P!Hungary) and Rosa (2P! Liechtenstein)." Alejandro said before he left the room leaving (Name) with Al. After he left, Al picks her up and places her on his lap, and al said, "Sorry about that had happen; you there is something that you need to know about us." (Name) gave a confused look, as she said to herself, 'What does he mean 'something I should know.'' Al then picks her up bridal style, he walks towards the door, and he kicks it with his foot to open it. As al walked out of the door, he spread his wind open wide, and said, "Hold on tightly, lily." (Name) nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Al then started to run as fast as he could towards a cliff in front of them. As soon he made it to the cliff, he takes off, which makes (Name) scared and nervous. As she looked around her, she notices that their still inside of the cave, then al said, "You see, lily, this is where Artie, myself, and everyone else has lived. To get through our life in the outside world, we disguise ourselves as humans, which are where you and brother come in." Al then lands in the cliff in a different part of the cave and he then knocks on the door.

The door then opens revealing Artie and Robby, and (Name) screams,"Robby!" "(Name)!" Robby screams her name as they both gave each other hugs, then (Name) notices something and said, "Where is everyone, Artie?" Alfred and everyone weren't with Artie, and artie said, "Well apparently when we enter the cave through the hole as well. We got separated and somehow they were able to dig out the entrance and leave, except for the seven here, their at Toni (2P!Spain)'s place." After Artie explained of what happen she nods her head in response, and (Name) said, "So , I guess will head to Tonio's place then?" "No, not yet there's something that you and your brother should know." Artie said which hit her really hard since Al said it at the same time as Artie said the same thing. Artie then gestures someone to come in form the next room and all of the sudden two familiar people were standing there as (Name) and Robby shouted, "Mom! Dad!" the two of you wanted to run to them , but Al places his hands on Robby's and (Name)'s shoulder and he sadly shook his head side to side and then their parents started to change to tow people that looked like Elizabetva (Hungary) and Roderick (Austria), then Artie said, "(Name), Robby, I want you two like to meet Eliza and Roddy (2P!Austria)." When the two saw them they looked exactly like your friends, then Artie said, "You see, Al and I found you and your brother crying in a back alleyway with your real parents…murdered." Arte said very depressed about telling the truth and continues, "So Al and I took the both of you to two very trusting people that can turn into them and to have the two of you know that your parent s were still alive, they turned into your parents until you two knew the truth." Artie finished explaining as the both of you walked up to Roddy and Eliza, they both hugged them, and cried in their chests. They hugged them back as they tried to calm the both of them down.


	63. Chapter 63

Someone to Care for

Request for: Atlantic1332

RussiaxReaderxJapan

Ch. 4: Decision

~Normal POV~

After a few hours if getting to know Roddy and Eliza, artie and Al were a bit concern of what would happen to (Name) and Robby if they told them of what they really are. Al walks into the room where (Name) and Robby were to get and they were heading to Izzytoe's (I don't know if I spelled it right, lol) place to meet up with the others, but someone was missing when he got into the room as he said, "Where's (Name)?" as he was starting to get angry, but no one doesn't say anything causing him to get more angry and he said, "I said WHERE! IS! (NAME)!" he then screams at this point causing them to flinch and Artie comes barging into the room wondering of what was going on as he said, "What's going on, Al?" "Artie, my sister is missing. She said that she was going to the bathroom, but she wasn't there when Da- I mean Roddy went to check on her, she went out of the bathroom window, and we don't know of where she went to." Robby said as he tries his best in explaining without Al exploding again. Before Al could scream or explode again Eliza made a suggestion as she said, "Is there anywhere she might have gone to that she wanted to see that may have something that interested her?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Al asked starting to get more impatient, then Eliza said, finishing of what she said earlier, "I mean by favorite activities, animals, stuff like that." "Well my sister loves art; the animals she likes are birds, snakes, cows, and cats." Robby said and everyone had a surprise look of what Robby said and now were they should start looking then Al said, "So we should go to Alejandro's and Fernando's place, Gil (2P!Prussia)'s place, Artie's place just in case she went to your snake's house, Izzytoe's (I don't if I spelled it right, lol) place and Herc (2P!Greece)'s place." Al was counting off the people that she could have gone to, and then Robby said, "So let's go find her then!" Artie added, "But wouldn't it be easier with we spilt up." Everyone agreed with that, but someone had to be with Robby, so Artie suggested that he would be with him, and with that they started to search for (Name).

~Your POV~

As I wonder around this place , finally started to put the pieces together after talking to Eliza and Roddy, it was basically the same as Elizabetva and Roderick; which means they were the darker half of themselves. Originally Arthur had extracted their dark half's out of everyone else and now I was one of their lovers without realizing this, "How stupid could I've been without realizing this?" I said out loud to myself. As I continued to walk, I could've sworn that I heard some cows mooing which catches her attention since she loved cows I wanted to see them, so I walk over to of what it looked like a fence, and so I climbed over it, but what I didn't know was someone with blood magenta eyes were watching me from the other side of the fence.

~Time Skip Demon!2P!America flies across the screen~

As I went further down were from the fence, I found many types of cows. There was some looking right at me, so I stopped walking as they turned to look at me, I waited as some started to walk up towards me and stopped just three feet in front of me, so I slowly put my hand out, and let them smell them. After a few minutes, the cows started to lick my hand which tickled, so the cows let me to pet them for a bit, but then suddenly there was a roar like moo. I turned around to see a, Black Angus bull that was five times it original size of any cows, it also had blood red glowing eyes staring right at me ready to charge. All the other cows ran from the bull, I couldn't move at all, and it was like it had me in its trance. As the bull roar a moo, it snapped the trance out of me as I saw it coming towards me, so I ran as fast as I could to get away from it. As I ran in many direction, hoping to lose it, but that ended when I ran into a dead end of a cliff wall, and I turned to see the bull just a couple feet away from me. As I waited for the bull to come at me, I closed my (e/c) eyes, and waited for the impact, but it felt like that it never came. So I opened my (e/c) eyes and it was right in front of me with its sharp horns on each side of my head. As it stared at me, I was terrified what was about to happen, so I closed my (e/c) eyes not wanting to see of what was going to happen next, and as I was waiting I heard, "Are you Al's mate?" a sudden Spanish accent voice made me open my (e/c) eyes and I saw someone who looked like Antonio or Spain except his hair was darker brown in a ponytail, a dark red ribbon that tied across his dark green clothing on the collar as the clothing looked exactly the same as Antonio wears, and instead of horns on each side of my head they were hands, and he said more irritated, "I'll ask you again! Are you Al's mate?!" he was starting to lose his patient, which causes me to flinched and I said, "Ye-Yes, I-I am. Are y-you, Izzytoe (I don't if I spelled that right, lol)?" I was really nervous if this wasn't him, then he said, "Indeed, I am chica. Sorry if I scared you." He then backed away a bit and then I asked, "Just a question, Fernando told me that everyone has a form and I was wondering what you are?" "I'm Bull Demon, I control of all cows of all sorts, to make sure no trouble is caused, and I'm sure that my Fernan told you that." Izzytoe said then I said, "Ummm no, he just told me of how everyone has a certain form within them." I followed him as he starts to walk away from me, then I asked, "So is Fernando you mate or something, Izzytoe?" "Yes, he is, we get into fights every now and then." Izzytoe said said as we both started to climb over the fence and we made it to his house, he then said before opening the door, "Well your friends are inside waiting for you." As Izzytoe and I walked into his house, suddenly, a knife came out of nowhere, and nearly misses me by an inch and I heard a familiar Italian accent as he screams, "Where-a have you been, tomato bastard?!" I looked across the room and see Fernando. When I saw him pull out more knives out of nowhere I ran as fast I could into the living room, bumping into Vanya and Kiku and they both said, "Oh, (Name) you okay, you look like that you saw a ghost or something." They both held onto me since I was going pass out from nearly getting hit by the knives and I said, "Y-you could say that." I tried stand up as my legs started to give way. As I started to lose my balance Kiku and Vanya carried me to a couch and set me down, then I heard Izzytoe said, "Sorry about that, chica." I turned to see Izzytoe at the entrance way to the living room with a few cuts on him from the knives by Fernando, then I said, "It's okay." Then I laid down on the couch and Izzytoe said, "Oh Fernan, went to for Al and the others and I'm pretty sure that their worry about you." I freaked out when he said that so I immediately got up and ran to find a place to hide because I didn't need them scolding at me, but I didn't pay attention as I bumped into something, and when I looked to see who or what it was, it turned out to be Al. I went to turn and run, but only to have Al wrap his arms around my waist in an iron grip, causing me to make an unsettling scream when he scared me half to death.

~Time Skip Surprise by Al and his friends~

~Normal POV~

After a while of being scolded and lectured from Eliza, Roddy, Robby, and Artie, everything was back to normal. As (Name) and Al were alone in the room while Izzytoe, Fernando, Eliza, Roddy, Robby and Artie went to go get the others at Izzytoe's place on the other side of the fence. Al had (Name) sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms her waist so she leave his sight as Vanya and Kiku went to talk to the others of what is going to happen next, then Al said in a husky voice, "So sacred lily tell me why did you leave me, Artie, Robby, Eliza and Roddy without telling us." He then starts to kiss down her neck causing her to moan and gasp as he did so and (Name) said, "W-Well…um…ah…I wa-wanted to know if wh-what was tr-true, that y-you guys are t-the…dark self of…ah…the others." (Name) stutters as he kisses her neck and said, "Yes we are, after England used a spell to separate us, because we were basically killing them from inside and out, after we separated we had to find ourselves a new world, and we found this place." Al explained of how they became and then (Name) said, "Um… well… if you want I can try to talk to England and see if he can make a world in a different dimension for you all to live at." "Sacred lily that is a wonderful idea!" Al exclaimed and turns (Name) around to face him. Starts to kiss her lips passionately and then started to kiss down her neck as he starts to lick and nip at it. As he continued on he slips his and up her dress and starts to massage her breast causing her to moan his name. As he continued they both heard, "Ahem, sorry to disturb your love making moment." Artie said which makes al to give him a death glare at him and Artie said, "Now before you kill me Al, (Name) your friends are here to talk to you now." Artie continues trying to ignore Al's glare. Al then let's go of (Name) and she runs off to find her friends as Al chases after Artie.

~Time Skip magic spell from England~

~Normal POV~

After a few minutes of waiting for Vanya, Kiku, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and England to come to the room, then Vanya said, "Now (Name) we already talked to your brother, Robby, of saying with us, but he told us that Artie goes with them and we agreed to that." He stopped for a moment and then continued, "Now we ask you of what you want to do, do you want have Al to come with as you stay with Kiku or do you want stay here with Al as England make a new world for them?" Kiku was waiting for an answer as (Name) started to think of what to do, then she said, "I think that I will go with Kiku and Al stays with me." "That's good, Sakura, but first." Kiku said and then reaches to on her necklace that Vanya gave her and touches it as it blooms in revealing a sakura and behind it was a sunflower. It started to glow brightly and Al covers her (e/c) causing her to black out. After (Name) passed out Al said, "I'll have to erased her memory about her and her brother's parents, so they don't have live with since they are staying with the two of you." "I agreed with Al on this one if someone would come after you, they would go after the two." Arthur said and said, "But I will make the dimension for your friends to stay in instead of staying the cave here." "Thank you so much and I promise to take of (Name) as Kiku take care of her and Artie will do the same with her brother as Ivan takes care of Robby." Al said as Artie nodded in agreement as he starts to erase Robby's memories. Al then started to erase her memories by mumbling something and then they will both wake up within a few days or so.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

Someone to Care For

Request for Atlantic1332

RussiaxReaderxJapan

Ch. 5 I'm Back

~Normal POV~

As (Name) started to open her (e/c) eyes, she gets up from the futon, she notices that she was wearing a white kimono like a night gown, and then she saw a pair of familiar brown eyes as he said, "Ah (Name) your finarry awake, you've been out for two days now." It was Kiku next to her then she looks around as she said, "Wh-What happened? Where are my parents? Where's Al?" She then started to freak out at the moment, leaving Kiku in shock as he said to himself, 'So (Name)'s memories are rearry erased about he and her brother's parents.' Kiku then said to (Name), "(Name), I'm sorry, but your parents didn't make it. When we creared the entrance way, all we found was their clothes." He thought it was the best way in telling her about her parents.

(name) was then about to say something, but was cut off by a familiar voice as he said, "I'm right here, lily." She turns to see Al standing next to the doorway leaning against the wall, she then turns to Kiku and he said ,"Ar, agreed to rive with us, so he could be with you." Al then walks over to her and gives a kiss on her cheek, they hear someone say, "Well, we better get going, aru. We don't want to be late for the meeting, aru." She turns to see Yao or China entering in the room. (Name) then gets up as Al left the room, leaving her with a confused look and then, "He doesn't come with us to the meeting, that was the agreement between them and Arthur." Leon, Li or Hong Kong said popping out of nowhere, almost them a heart attack as Yao said, "AYIAH! Li will you stop doing that!" Taiwan or Mei entered the room along with South Korea or Im Yong Soo, and he saw (name0 and said excitedly, "(Name), where have you been, we haven't seen each other in forever, da-ze?" He then gave her a death gripping hug as Mei said, "Im, let go of her she can't breathe!" She then pulls Im off of her and tosses him to the other side of the room. (Name) couldn't help, but laugh, since it's been so long since she last saw them, then she heard an unfamiliar voice, "So who I this, our new sister or something." She turns to look at the door to see someone that she never seen before then Mei said, "Vietnam, this is Japan's girlfriend, (Full Name)." Mei said to him as (Name) bowed her head down as she said, "Nice to meet you, Vietnam." "Same to you, too." Vietnam said in a rude manner and left the room as Yao shouts at him, "Vietnam, be nice to (Name), aru!" Mei then takes (Name) to her room to her dress for the meeting.

~Time Skip Al's going red eyes appear on the screen~

After a couple of minutes of getting dress with the help of Mei, (Name) wore a red kimono with a black dragon design with a black lace to hold the kimono in place, her (h/c) hair was up in a bun with two chopsticks hair piece in creating an 'x', and as she left Mei's room to meet up with Kiku, then Kiku saw (Name) and smiles as he said, "My Sakura, you rook even rovery than ever." (Name) couldn't help, but blush at the comment. Kiku then walks over to (Name) and escort her to his car for the meeting.

~Time Skip Kiku's flag appears on the screen~

After a few hour of getting to the building since it was here in Japan, Kiku's home, and it wasn't far (luckily we didn't have to take the airplane). As they both got out of the car, they both walked to the entrance of the building and enter inside, were (Name) was suddenly tackled down and heard a very familiar voice, "(Name), I missed you, sis. How are you doing?" It was Robby her brother and she saw that he was wearing the clothes that Vanya used to wear when he was little, then (Name) said, "Oh my gosh, Robby! I missed you too, and I've been good, but what about you." (Name) was hugging him back then they both heard Netherland or Lars as he said, "Okay, okay, family reunion is over; we need to get the meeting going, remember." That got our attention as Robby gets off of her and we headed to the meeting room as Robby went on ahead. As we got into the meeting room Robby sat between of Vanya and Natalia and (Name) sat between Kiku and…Alfred, the other half of Al, so she was a little nervous of how this was going to turn out of what he may do, and luckily Arthur was sitting next to Alfred so he can keep an eye on him.

~Time Skip Flying Mint Bunny flies across the screen~

Three hours past during the meeting, England was giving was giving his presentation, and this wasn't good because Alfred had the perfect opportunity for him to do something. (Name) started to play around with her kimono lace since Alfred was right next to her, she then looks at Alfred, and he staring right at her so she turns her head away starting to turn pale, then she heard Germany or Ludwig said in a concern voice, "(Name) are you okay? You look a little pale." (Name) jumps a little at first and she said back to Ludwig a little nervous, "Y-Yes, I-I'm fine!" "America, would please leave (Name) alone, da-ze!" Im Yong Soo shouts at him to him stop staring at her, (Name) then blushes at this, so went to get up, but only to have Kiku to pull on her wrist, making her to fall and to have her sit on his lap to be more comfortable, but only to have Alfred glaring at Kiku.

~Time Skip Full steam of trouble ahead~

After two hours later, Ludwig called the meeting adjourned; everyone packed their things, and left the room. As (Name) and Kiku walked down the hallway (Name) saw a women's restroom and she said, "Hey Kiku, I'm going to the washroom real quick." "Okay, don't be rong." Kiku said as she enters the restroom, Kiku turns his back for a quick second, and doesn't notice that Alfred had walked in.

When she got to the sink, she turns on the water, and starts to splash water at her face to try to calm down about Alfred. After splashing water at her face, she turns off the water, when she went to turn around to dry her face off, Alfred was right behind her, she freaks out and stutters as she said, "AHHHH! Al-uh-I-er-mean Alfred. Wh-What are you doing here?" she first backs away from Alfred, but he then starts to walk towards in backing her up to the sink. He then traps her by placing his arm in between her and with the sink at her back, he then leans towards her ears and whispers, "Tell me, what do you see in my darker self, Al?" "Uh well, he reminds me of you, your funny, cheery, calm, and caring self, basically the same you, Alfred." (Name) said answering his question and with that he leaves the washroom, leaving scared out of her mind.

~Kiku's POV~

I started to get worry about my Sakura since she's been in there for about 25 minutes, so I went to the washroom and saw that Alfred was exiting the washroom which made me more worry. I ran into the washroom and saw her under the sink hugging her legs to her chest and I said in concern, "Sakura, are you alright" Did Arfred to anything to you?" Sakura then looks up at me and blushes as she said, "O-Oh Kiku, it was nothing. He just asked me a question and he just scared me is all." She was surprised to see, but when she went to get up she bumps her head pretty hard on the sink she was under and I said in concern, "Oh Sakura, are you okay?" "Yes I am, I am, man I hit that harder than usual look I'm actually crying because I hit it really hard." My Sakura said as she crying and moving around about how bad it hurt her and I couldn't help, but laugh of how cute it was that was and then I said, "Ret's go home, (Name)." which surprises her since I haven't used her real name in a long time and she said, "Okay." She then takes my hand as I escort her out of the washroom and head out to the car. As we headed to the car, Al was waiting for us outside of the building and then I said, "It's great that your back, Sakura." "Yeah, it is great to be back with my new family, new friends and three new boyfriends." Sakura said as I started to blush at her last statement and as we got to the car were Al was waiting for us Al said to Sakura, "Your back, Lily." "Yep, I'm back for good." My Sakura said as we got into the car headed for home.

THE END


	65. Chapter 65

Someone to Care For (Lemon)

Request for: Atlantic1332

RussiaxReaderxJapan

Ch. 6 My Life with Kiku Honda and Ivan Bragnaski is Paradise

~Normal POV~

It's been a few years since Kiku and (Name) have been together for a few years, Al sometimes came by to visit after Kiku and (Name) got married, and Robby has been getting visits from Artie many of times ever since he lived with Vanya and his family, but Robby still came by to visit his sister when there was a World Meeting either being held at Vanya's place or Kiku's place or they stay at one another's place when they come to certain meetings. No matter how far they were far one another they were still close as they were before and (Name) still has feelings for Vanya as the same goes to Kiku.

~Time Skip Vanya appears and breaks the screen with his metal pipe~

Well, it was one of Alfred's parties and he invited both Robby and (Name0 to come to his parties this year which made the two a little nervous because they never been to one of these kind of gatherings before since they started to live with Kiku and Vanya. Well, as soon as Kiku and (Name) got to Alfred's house she was really nervous of how to react to the others at the party, as they both walked to the door, Kiku then places his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay, Sakura, just be yourself and have fun." "O-Okay Kiku." (Name) said nervously as Kiku then knocks on the door and then the door opens in revealing Alfred as he said, "Oh, Kiku, (Name) I'm so glad that the two of you made it we were just about to start some party games." As Alfred moved aside for them to walk into the living she saw someone that looked very familiar sitting next to Vanya and she said, "Robby, is that you?" The young turns and looks up at (Name), he smiles happily, gets up and runs towards her as he gives her a big hug as he spins her around when he picks her up as he said, "(Name), it's great to see you again." "Same goes for me, Robby." (Name) said as she hugs him back, then Robby puts back down on her two feet and (Name) could have sworn that he looked more like Alfred than of how he was when they first met Al and Artie, and (Name) said, "Okay first off did grew to be like this or did Alfred switch brothers on me in giving me a clone of himself." Everyone including Alfred couldn't help at that moment and then she saw a familiar person or nation coming up to her brother, it was Belarus or Natalia as she said, "Hey (Name), how are you and Kiku doing?" "Oh were doing pretty good how about yourself?" (Name) said and that's when Robby and Natalia started to laugh a bit and they both said, "Were actually married." "Oh my gosh, I'm happy for you two." (Name) said very happy about her brother and for her friend and then something hits me like a ton of bricks, Artie, so she asked, "Robby does Artie come and visits you still, like Al does for me." Robby then frown same as Natalia and (Name) felt bad for Robby now. Just then (Name) felt something grab her shoulder and said, "You called for us (ussss), doll (love)." She turns around in seeing Al and Artie giving them their signature smiles and Robby wanted to start to cry as he saw Artie and Artie holds his arms out to him. Natalia gives him a little push as he runs over to Artie a hug as he cries on his shoulder and Al came to (Name)'s side by placing his hand on her shoulder to watch the moment between the two as Artie tries to calm her brother down.

After a great reunion between the two, Alfred then shouts, "It's time for the first party event, Spin the Bottle, basically you spin the bottle and who it lands on you have to kiss that person, no matter how much you hate that person or love that person." Everyone sots in a circle as Kiku sat next to (Name) and (Name) sat next to Robby as he sat next to Natalia as Al and Artie stood behind the two to watch the game go on, then Alfred said, "Okay, so who's going first." "I guess I'll go first, then." (Name) said and Alfred hands her the empty wine bottle and sets it on the floor to spin it. They waited for the bottle to stop spinning as it starts to slow down and as it stops it lands on Kiku and (Name) kisses him on the lip and Kiku gives a spin of the spinning the bottle. The bottle started to slow down and it lands on (Name) and he gives a kiss on her lip. (Name) then gives the bottle a spin and it starts to slow down as it lands on Alfred. (Name) was little nervous at this since this was one of her friends, so she gets up and walks over to Alfred and gives her a kiss on his lips (as Al and Artie hold Kiku back for that moment), then (Name) went back to her next to Kiku as Alfred spins the bottle. The bottle then gradually slows down and lands in between Kiku and (Name) and they both looked up in seeing Al backing away from the game and then Robby whispers something into Artie's ear as Artie gives his Cheshire cat smile and (Name) and Kiku knew of what was going to happen. Artie then slithers over to Al and the chase starts as (Name) puts her foot out and Al trips over it and lands on top of Alfred in giving a kiss to one another. Al and Alfred pulled away quickly and went back to their sits and Al no choice, but spin the bottle. So he spins it as it lands on (Name), which made Al very happy as he cups her cheeks and gives a kiss on the lips, and Al pulls away as he said, "You taste the same as ever, babe." (Name) then blushes and grabs the bottle to spin it, she spins it as hard as she could, and the bottle slowly came to a stop as it lands on Artie. Robby was okay with it, so (Name) walks over to Artie, and gives him a kiss in his lips. (Name) pulls away from Artie and goes back sitting back down where Kiku was being held back again by Al once again. Artie spins the bottle and with some luck it lands right in between Robby and Natalia, Artie spins the bottle again as it lands on Robby, he slithers towards Robby, and gives him a kiss on the lip, Artie pulls away and said, "You are still the same as I remembered." "Same goes for you too." Robby said as he pulls Artie into a hug and Artie hugs him back. Artie pulls away from Robby and Robby then spins the bottle as it lands on (Name). Everyone was a little surprised at this so Robby walks over and gives a quick kiss on her lip went back to his sit, but they didn't notice that Elizabetva and Kiku took pictures of that moment including everyone else's kiss. (Name) went up to spin the bottle and she was really nervous of who it land on and it happened to land Vanya. It was like time has freeze at that moment for the nations since they see him a monster, but not (Name) she see him as a big teddy bear. So (Name) got and went over to Vanya, but this time Kiku wasn't being held back since he knew that (Name) and Vanya were there for one, so he took the moment in, well, taking a picture of it, and when got over to Vanya, she kneels down to him to get eye level with him, and then she kisses him on the lip. (Name) then pulls from Vanya and heads back to sit with Kiku, but doesn't notice the smirk on his face as the game continued on.

~Time Skip Sakura pedals fall across the screen~

After the game, Spin the bottle was over, Alfred then said, "I need everyone to place a certain item in this hat as it goes around." So as the hat was being passed around everyone quickly put their things in the old cowboy hat, then it went to Robby and he quickly put something in the hat. It was passes to (Name) as she puts in (a random item) in the hat and passes it to Kiku. As the hat was being passed around, everyone placed a certain item in the hat including Al and Artie to have a little fun as well, and then it was passes back to Alfred as he places an item in the hat, then he said, "Okay, now who would like to go first in Seven minutes in Heaven." Of course no said anything, then Alfred said, "Okay then I'll put the hat down for the moment, close my eyes, and walks towards someone and whoever it that I hit or bump into is going to be first and if you want to you can scatter around to make it more fun." And that's what everyone did as soon Alfred placed the hat and closed his eyes, everyone scatter around as Alfred tries to grab someone, and it doesn't last very long when (Name) fell right in front of Alfred causing him to trip over her. Everyone just laugh and Alfred saw that it was (Name) that he trips over, so Alfred then gets up, and then ups (Name) as he said, "Well I guess you're up first then (Name)." "I guess I am considering you tripped over me." (Name) said making Alfred laugh a bit as he went to pick up the cowboy hat and he said, "Okay just pick something out of this hat and I'll get someone that you pick into the closet with you." "Okay then" (Name) said and started to dig around in the hat without looking inside of it and she pulls out of what it look like a shot glass. As she was looking at she doesn't notice a certain Russian was behind her until he said, "Oh so you picked me, my little sunflower, da." Before (Name) look behind her Vanya picks her up from behind and toss her over his shoulder and carries her into the closet as Alfred takes the glass out of her hand.

As Vanya and (Name) got into the closet, Alfred got up and closed the door behind them and looked the door. (Name) was one side of the closet as Vanya was in front of her, then (Name) Vanya starting to get closer to her as he said, "Sunflower, it's been so long since the last I saw you, being close to you, and to hold you like this." Vanya then grab her wrist and pull her onto his lap making her blush and then he said as he starts to kiss the side of her neck, "To kiss you like I found you in the forest, to touch like I did before, and to leave my marks on you in making you mine." Before (Name) could say anything Vanya then started to kiss down her neck and started to suck lick and nip at that spot that cause her to moan as he slips his hand into her (f/c) shirt causing her to squirm in his grasp. Vanya then started to unclip her bra and he started to play with her breast causing her to moan more, then they heard Alfred said from the other side saying, "Okay, you guys time is up." (Name) was trying to get to out of Vanya's grasp, but he doesn't let go or says anything, so she hears Alfred trying to open the door, but for some strange reason the door wouldn't open, then Vanya said, "They will not bother us now, since I locked the door with my metal pipe barricading the door." She could hear the others trying to open the door, but door wouldn't budge. Vanya then starts to take off her (f/c) shirt and couldn't help, but give into Vanya as he pulls her into a passionate kiss, and (Name) kisses him back which was no surprise to him since she was originally his before she decide to be with Kiku. Before Vanya did anything else there was a bright light in the closet and the light disappeared and they heard, "Vanya ret my Sakura go now." "Oh I don't think so, unless you want have some fun with her, da." Vanya said to Kiku as Kiku was looking at her with her pleading (e/c) eyes, as she said, "P-Please Kiku, I-I need you." Kiku then gave in at her voce and kneels down and pulls her into a loving kiss and she kisses back as Vanya started to lick and suck at her breast. Kiku then pulls away and started to kiss down her neck in finding her sensitive spot as she moans. Vanya then started to kiss down her stomach as Kiku started to lick and suck her breast, then (Name) said, "P-Please s-stop teasing me." Hai (Da), my Sakura (Sunflower)." They both said and Vanya started to take off his clothes same with Kiku and (Name) helped by taking off the remaining of her clothes. Vanya then places his fingers at her mouth before he could say anything she takes his finger into his mouth in coating it with her saliva. Vanya pulls his fingers away and slowly shoves one in her entrance as Kiku places his fingers into her mouth in coating with her saliva. Kiku pulls his fingers away as Vanya added another finger into her entrance in making a scissor motion. (Name) couldn't help, but moan in this moment, then Kiku places his finger at her entrance as Vanya pulls his fingers out. After Kiku pulls his fingers out, all of the sudden a bright light circled around them and Vanya grabbed his pipe as they were teleported to a guest room in Alfred's house. Vanya, Kiku, and (Name) land on the bed of Alfred's guest room, then Vanya went in to position of straddling her and slowly pushes into her entrance and Vanya waited till she was ready as she nodded her head and started thrust into her. Vanya and (Name) both came and after Vanya finds her sweet spot then pulls out of her, Kiku then straddles her and positioned himself as he slowly pushes in her and just like Vanya he waits till she was ready, and (Name) nods her head and Kiku started to thrust into her. Kiku finds her sweet spot on the first try and then within a few minutes they both came as well. Kiku pulls out of her and Vanya and Kiku wrapped their arms around her as she went to sleep and she said to herself, 'I guess I do have some people the I have to care for Al, Artie, my brother Robby, Vanya, and Kiku. Most of all Vanya and Kiku are my paradise of life for to have as lovers.' (Name) then went into deep sleep, but the three didn't know that they had others listening and recording of what just happen that night.

~Extended Ending~

The next day (Name) Kiku she still loved Vanya and he was okay so in the end she ended up with lovely husband and a Guardian Demon, Al along with two daughters Sunflower and Sakura, New younger sister Mei who is Taiwan, younger brothers Li or Leon who is Hong Kong, Im Yong Soo who is South Korea, Tai Yong Soo who is North Korea, Izzy who is Thailand, Luke who is Veitnam, a new father Yao Wang, and two new sisters Natalia who is Belarus and Katsyu who is Ukraine . As for Robby, he had two sons name Nikolai and Dimitri, a lovely wife Natalia who is Belarus, a new older brother Vanya who is Russia, a new older sister Katsyu who is Ukraine, along with four new friends Toris who is Lithuania, Eduard who is Estonia, Ravis who is Lativa, and Feliks who is Poland and comes over to visit Toris, New younger sister Mei who is Taiwan, younger brothers Li or Leon who is Hong Kong, Im Yong Soo who is South Korea, Tai Yong Soo who is North Korea, Izzy who is Thailand, Luke who is Vietnam, a new father Yao Wang and a Guardian Naga Artie. So we are one big happy family for (Name) and Robby.

THE END


	66. Chapter 66

Sometimes curiosity can be dangerous pt. 1 (vore)

Pirate!Merman!SpainxChubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl who is (age) years old, she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby, and she is wearing (f/c) dress as she was running away from home; she was at the docks crying her (e/c) eyes as she was now free. (Name) is just inches away in leaving her hometown, but then she hears two unfamiliar voices said as one has French accent and the other has German accent, "What are you doing out here, little one?" (Name) looks in seeing two pirate as it doesn't seem to surprise (Name) as she said, "I-I ran away from as I couldn't take it anymore of my parents in trying to force me to get marry to someone I don't love." "I see vell you'll be free on our pirate ship the Blood Red Rose with our captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Vhat you vould you like to do, frau?" the German accent pirate said and (Name) doesn't need to think as she said, "Yes I would like to go with you guys." "Excellent and I'm the awesome Gilbert as this man next to me is Francis." Gilbert said and (Name) said, "I'm (Full Name), it's nice to meet you too." (Name) said and Francis said, "Here follow us and we'll take to our ship." "Okay." (Name) said as she follows them two to their ship. When (Name) got to the ship with Francis and Gilbert the whole crew welcomed her like she was part of the family, but unaware that someone with green eyes was watching from the top floor of the deck.

~Time Skip to fish going across the screen~

Several years have passed since (Name) has joined the crew, but she was curious of whom the captain was since both Francis and Gilbert were the only ones that go into his room. So (Name) was curious of whom Captain Antonio is and so (Name) decides to go see for herself until everyone is asleep. So it was late at night as everyone was already asleep as she carefully gets out of the hammock and she heads on up to the deck in heading to the captain's quarters as he quietly opens the door; walks in as she closes the door behind her. (Name) was a bit confused as she it was like nothing was there and not because it was dark either. (Name) went to walk in more in the room, but instead there was floor as she falls into water, and she tries to swim back up to the surface as something grabs her by something scaly. (Name) tries to break free out of who it was, but it was no use as whoever it was, was too strong. (Name) continues to struggle as she was scared out of her mind and then she hears an unfamiliar Spanish accent, "Shhhhh calm down, chica, I'm going to hurt you, I'm just going to give you punishment for coming into my room without my permission." (Name) felt him lick her neck in making her scared out of mind and then suddenly flipped over as she thinks that she was upside down; she sees a green fins instead of legs as one word popped in her mind as she said to herself in her mind, "Y-You're a-a merman." "Yes I am and the name is Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Captain Antonio said as (Name) was surprised and shocked by this as he could read her mind; she then felt her feet being placed inside of his mouth.

(Name) starts to freak out as she said through her thought, "Wh-What are you doing? Let me go!" "Well like I said that I'm punishing you." Captain Antonio said as he starts to swallow (Name) as quickly as possible since he knows that humans can't breathe underwater. (Name) starts to struggle as she was blushing crimson red and she was trying to hold back her moans as she feel in starting to enter inside of Captain Antonio's stomach. Antonio just moans in her taste and of how she struggle as he was already up to her waist and her hands were inside of Antonio's mouth as well. (Name) continues to struggle in trying to break free, but it was no use, and then Antonio was now up to her chest as they were now face to face; (Name) couldn't help, but feel captivated by his green eyes. Captain Antonio chuckles in snapping (Name) out of her thoughts as she starts to struggle once more, but Antonio then gives a few hard swallows in swallowing the last bit of her, as he sighs in relief, and rubs his large bulge stomach as (Name) was struggling. (Name) moans as she starts to go down his throat as it felt like getting hugs and kisses as it was tight; she finally enters inside of his stomach as she continues to struggle until she heard him burp as the stomach muscles encases her as she moans in the feeling as Antonio moans in feeling her inside of him. Antonio then chuckles a she said, "Hope you're comfortable in there because you'll be staying in there for the rest of the night and also as my mate since you saw me in my true form, chica. Is that understood?" "Y-Yes Captain Antonio." (Name) said as she slowly came to a stop in struggling as she was scared out of her mind of this happening and then Captain Antonio said, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, since your now my mate. You will just call me Antonio, understood, and what is your name, chica." "M-M-My name is (Full Name), Antonio." "Mmm beautiful name for someone like you, (Name), mi amor." Antonio said as he starts to swim and goes back to his bed made out of seaweed as he curls back into his seaweed; said, "Good night, mi amor." "G-Good night, Antonio." (Name) said as she was scared of this happening and then she listens to his breathing and heart beating as it felt very relaxing as she closes her (e/c) eyes in going into a deep sleep.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

Sometimes curiosity can be dangerous pt. 1 (vore)

Pirate!Merman!SpainxChubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl who is (age) years old, she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby, and she is wearing (f/c) dress as she was running away from home; she was at the docks crying her (e/c) eyes as she was now free. (Name) is just inches away in leaving her hometown, but then she hears two unfamiliar voices said as one has French accent and the other has German accent, "What are you doing out here, little one?" (Name) looks in seeing two pirate as it doesn't seem to surprise (Name) as she said, "I-I ran away from as I couldn't take it anymore of my parents in trying to force me to get marry to someone I don't love." "I see vell you'll be free on our pirate ship the Blood Red Rose with our captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Vhat you vould you like to do, frau?" the German accent pirate said and (Name) doesn't need to think as she said, "Yes I would like to go with you guys." "Excellent and I'm the awesome Gilbert as this man next to me is Francis." Gilbert said and (Name) said, "I'm (Full Name), it's nice to meet you too." (Name) said and Francis said, "Here follow us and we'll take to our ship." "Okay." (Name) said as she follows them two to their ship. When (Name) got to the ship with Francis and Gilbert the whole crew welcomed her like she was part of the family, but unaware that someone with green eyes was watching from the top floor of the deck.

~Time Skip to fish going across the screen~

Several years have passed since (Name) has joined the crew, but she was curious of whom the captain was since both Francis and Gilbert were the only ones that go into his room. So (Name) was curious of whom Captain Antonio is and so (Name) decides to go see for herself until everyone is asleep. So it was late at night as everyone was already asleep as she carefully gets out of the hammock and she heads on up to the deck in heading to the captain's quarters as he quietly opens the door; walks in as she closes the door behind her. (Name) was a bit confused as she it was like nothing was there and not because it was dark either. (Name) went to walk in more in the room, but instead there was floor as she falls into water, and she tries to swim back up to the surface as something grabs her by something scaly. (Name) tries to break free out of who it was, but it was no use as whoever it was, was too strong. (Name) continues to struggle as she was scared out of her mind and then she hears an unfamiliar Spanish accent, "Shhhhh calm down, chica, I'm going to hurt you, I'm just going to give you punishment for coming into my room without my permission." (Name) felt him lick her neck in making her scared out of mind and then suddenly flipped over as she thinks that she was upside down; she sees a green fins instead of legs as one word popped in her mind as she said to herself in her mind, "Y-You're a-a merman." "Yes I am and the name is Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Captain Antonio said as (Name) was surprised and shocked by this as he could read her mind; she then felt her feet being placed inside of his mouth.

(Name) starts to freak out as she said through her thought, "Wh-What are you doing? Let me go!" "Well like I said that I'm punishing you." Captain Antonio said as he starts to swallow (Name) as quickly as possible since he knows that humans can't breathe underwater. (Name) starts to struggle as she was blushing crimson red and she was trying to hold back her moans as she feel in starting to enter inside of Captain Antonio's stomach. Antonio just moans in her taste and of how she struggle as he was already up to her waist and her hands were inside of Antonio's mouth as well. (Name) continues to struggle in trying to break free, but it was no use, and then Antonio was now up to her chest as they were now face to face; (Name) couldn't help, but feel captivated by his green eyes. Captain Antonio chuckles in snapping (Name) out of her thoughts as she starts to struggle once more, but Antonio then gives a few hard swallows in swallowing the last bit of her, as he sighs in relief, and rubs his large bulge stomach as (Name) was struggling. (Name) moans as she starts to go down his throat as it felt like getting hugs and kisses as it was tight; she finally enters inside of his stomach as she continues to struggle until she heard him burp as the stomach muscles encases her as she moans in the feeling as Antonio moans in feeling her inside of him. Antonio then chuckles a she said, "Hope you're comfortable in there because you'll be staying in there for the rest of the night and also as my mate since you saw me in my true form, chica. Is that understood?" "Y-Yes Captain Antonio." (Name) said as she slowly came to a stop in struggling as she was scared out of her mind of this happening and then Captain Antonio said, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, since your now my mate. You will just call me Antonio, understood, and what is your name, chica." "M-M-My name is (Full Name), Antonio." "Mmm beautiful name for someone like you, (Name), mi amor." Antonio said as he starts to swim and goes back to his bed made out of seaweed as he curls back into his seaweed; said, "Good night, mi amor." "G-Good night, Antonio." (Name) said as she was scared of this happening and then she listens to his breathing and heart beating as it felt very relaxing as she closes her (e/c) eyes in going into a deep sleep.

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

Sometimes curiosity can be dangerous pt. 2-Final (lemon-vore)

Pirate!Merman!SpainxChubby!Reader

Request for: Marshalllesslover9


	69. Chapter 69

Tangled in a Spider's Web

Derider!EnglandxAmerica

Trade Art: she8my-heart

~Normal POV~

Alfred never thought this would ever happen, he was hiking one day, then the next thing he knows is that he gets in tangled up in a problem, not, by a lion, or a tiger, more like in a spider's web by a Derider, and how did this happen well, let's go back to the beginning of this mess.

~Flashback to six hours ago~

Alfred woke one morning as he gets dress, his t-shirt was a American flag, his pants were black, and he wore his glasses. He then went downstairs to make some breakfast, his twin brother, Matthew, was in Russia visiting his lover, Ivan Bragnaski, then he was heading to Germany to visit his friends Gilbert along with Francis and Antonio. Alfred made eggs, bacons, toasts, hamburgers (mostly), and coffee. Alfred was able to eat all the food that he made and decides since it was beautiful day, that he goes for a hike in the forest that was out of the city from here. So he packs like water, food, and sunscreen, and then heads out his yellow with black strips Camino that looked like bumble bee from transformer and it had the auto-bot logo as well. He puts his things in the trunk and gets up front of the driver's seat to start the car. As Alfred starts the car, he saw a little spider on the dash board, just a little wolf spider, Alfred smiles at it as he carefully places his hand in front a behind the spider. He gently pushes the little spider onto his hand and the spider crawls up to his shoulder and Alfred could of sworn that he heard it and Alfred said as if he was talking to the spider, "Well, little dude or dudette, you get to come with me and I'll take you to the forest so then you can be at your new home." Alfred then starts to pull out of his drive way as he puts on the radio and the song was playing 'Whispers in the Dark' by The Skillet.

Alfred was half way out of town, as he was driving he felt something crawling onto his arms, and he looked over to his left arm he saw another spider, except this time a garter spider. Alfred just smiles as the spider was at his shoulder on both sides now. As Alfred continues to drive now out of town, Alfred couldn't wonder of why the spider had bitten him or anything, so Alfred just shook his head of the thought of he was a Spider King or something like that, and he continues to drive as he spots the forest just a mile away.

When Alfred arrives to the forest he parks his car outside of the forest, he gets out of the car, he opens his trunk to get his food, drink, and sunscreen out, and then he locks his door. Alfred then walks into the forest for a little hike, but doesn't know of the danger that lies inside of the forest. Alfred walked further and further into the forest with the spiders on his shoulders. Alfred sometimes stops for a break to get a drink or eat his food that he brought with him, but Alfred couldn't help, but get this feeling of someone was watching him. He just shook it off every time he got that feeling. There was something that was watching him with emerald eyes.

As Alfred continued to walk through the forest he has been in every twist and turns to see fallen trees, land slide, rock slide, and dead ends. Alfred didn't want to believe that he was lost so as he walks he finds a Daddy Long Leg and remembers the oldest trick of these spiders. So he picks it up very carefully and asked, "Where are the cows?" he waited for a few seconds before the Daddy Long Legs lifts up one of its legs pointing towards Alfred's right (A/N: This is true, when farmers are looking for their cows they actually used Daddy Long Legs in finding their cows. Back to the story), Alfred then places the Daddy Long Legs down and walked towards his right.

Alfred to walk in that direction, then starts to notice spider's webs that covered the forest, so he tries to be careful in not disturbing any of the spiders, but doesn't notice that two spiders were off of his shoulders, and then when he walked on he then trips over something causing him to tumble down the hill. Alfred tries to stop himself only to see the ground was to slippery, then was in the air when he went over a rock, and then lands on something fuzzy and soft. Alfred went to get up, but only then he hears a groan as if something was waking up, he immediately freezes when he looks over to see someone with messy blond hair, little buffed body, sharp claws, and emerald green eyes shot wide open. Alfred then starts to scoot away from it and said as he stutters, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't to-" "Didn't mean to what, try to destroy my home or to come and kill me, poppet." The person said as he gets up he saw a cloak wrapped around his waist draping down of a color of a brown and black, then Alfred was expecting to see legs, but instead to see a spider's body in place, and Alfred then gets up and starts to run as fast as he could from the creature.

Alfred ran through the forest in hoping that the creature wouldn't get him, but as he ran he looked back to see that the creature wasn't behind him, and when went to turn back around he runs directly into a spider's web. Alfred starts to struggle in the webbing, then he heard, "Stop your struggling, human." Alfred stops and looks up to see the creature coming sown towards him. The creature lands right in front of him, he then starts to wrap him in webbing as if Alfred was a bug to him. Once he was done, The creature puts his fingers under his chin in lifting his head to look at him and as Alfred looked at him he could somehow see loneliness in his eyes and then he said, "Such a shame that I have to kill you now, love." "Wh-What y-you don't have to. I-I can m-make a deal with you." Alfred said and the creature said, "Mmm, well alright what kind of deal do you have in mind then, love." "W-Well, I-I can tell that you are lonely time to time and I was thinking that instead of you killing me you could…um… have me as a friend." Alfred said and then the creature started to think and then he said as he starts to rub Alfred's hair, "Well how about instead of being a friend…you be my mate, love." Alfred in shock now since now instead of being friends with him he want Alfred to be his mate and Alfred did say he would make a deal with him and if it means not getting killed by him then that had to be then; the creature said, "Well, what is your answer then, love." "A-alright, I'll do it, I'll be your mate, but could you tell me your name at least what you are." Alfred said as he turns red of blushing and the creature chuckles as he said, "I'm a Derider, half human half spider, and the name is Arthur Kirkland. Now, what is your name, love?" "I'm Alfred F. Jones, Arthur." Alfred said and then Arthur then cuts the spider web around, but doesn't cut Alfred lose yet as he places Alfred in his arms and start to climb up the webbing in the forest. When he gets to the top of the trees he basically walks on top of the trees as Alfred said, "So, um…Arthur where are you taking me first?" "To my home which is in a cave up the mountains here and then tomorrow you will be meeting my friends and family tomorrow since they have already since your presence and since I covered you in webbing they already know that you are mine, but they will want to meet you, love." Arthur said and then they to the mountain wall before Arthur starts to climb up the wall he then said, "Alright were going up now so or now have a little fun, love." Alfred didn't know what he meant by that until Arthur starts to climb up the way with his spider legs. Alfred was amazed by this as Arthur climbs higher and higher up the mountain side; then Alfred said, "So how long have you lived here in the forest?" "I've been here for 200 years, originally I was from England, but when it was time to move to a new location, through the winds I carried here by my webbing, love." Arthur said as he continues to climb up the mountain wall, as Arthur continues to climb up the wall, Alfred notices an opening up the wall, Arthur then climbs up the cave edge with Alfred still in his arms, Arthur walks through the cave as it starts to light up with torches, the cave was covered in spider web, and then Arthur then starts to climb on his web which lead off the ground. Alfred wasn't sure of what was Arthur going to take him as Arthur climbs on the web. Alfred then notices a giant spider web on the caves wall, he then felt Arthur place Alfred on the web, and he stood still on the web as Arthur comes into view as he places his hand on his cheek, he gives him a kiss on his cheek, and Arthur said, "Don't worry I'm going to hurt you, I'm going to add more of my wedding around you to keep you warm for the night, love." "Oh okay then, Arthur." Alfred said and Arthur makes more webbing appear from behind him and wraps around Alfred in making a cocoon like bedding for him. Once Arthur was finished, Arthur lay next to Alfred in making some sort of cooing sound in making some of the smaller spiders to come around them in the cave. Alfred then closes his eyes and goes to sleep as the sun starts to set.

~Time Skip from Arthur's spiders~

Alfred wakes up the next day in hearing something making a beautiful sound, he looks around the cave, he looks above him to see Arthur right above him, Arthur finishes singing in putting Alfred in some sort of trance, and Arthur then places his hands on Alfred's cheek and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Alfred trance was snapped out when Arthur places his lips on his at first he was surprise and then he starts to kiss Arthur back. Arthur smirks in the kiss and then licks the bottom of Alfred's lips. Alfred gasp as Arthur pushes his tongue into his mouth in claiming every bit of him. Arthur pulls away from Alfred and he said, "I love you, love." "I-I love you, too, Arthur." Alfred said to Arthur in making Arthur really happy, and then Arthur then cuts the cocoon around Alfred in letting him fall into his arms. Arthur then starts to climb down of his webs and gently sets him on the ground and in front of him was a pile of berries and fruits. Alfred starts to eat everything in site of the berries and fruit and Arthur just chuckles a little at this. Once Alfred was finished eating Arthur then said, "Well, it's time for the meeting you ready to head out, love." "Of course I'm more than ready, Arthur, and is it alright to call you Artie." Alfred said and Arthur looks at him and said, "You can call me whatever you want just no, 'spider-man' or any of those names, got that, love." "Of course, Artie and you call me Alfie if you want." Alfred said and Arthur just chuckles and said, "Well that seems far enough to me, love. Now we need to go, so hop on, love." Arthur lowers himself down for Alfred and he climbs onto Arthur back, then Arthur said, "I'd hold on if I were you, love." Alfred immediately wraps his arms around his waist, and then Arthur starts to move through the cave and then when they were at the edge at the cave Arthur turns his head, and smirks at him.

Before Alfred could say anything Arthur jumps off from the edge, Alfred screamed his head off as they continue to fall and Arthur lands on top of the trees making Alfred calm down. Arthur then walks on top of the tree until they come across an opening where Arthur jumps again as he lands on the ground. Arthur smirks in seeing Alfred in amazed of everything that Arthur did from the jumping. Arthur then starts to move through the forest with Alfred on his back. Alfred notices that the forest started not to have so much spider webs and Alfred then notices a clearing. Arthur stops as he said to Alfred, "We're here Alfred." Alfred then gets off of Arthur then he saw creatures that he never thought he would ever see, there was a brown dragon along with a black dragon, platinum werewolf with an a sandy color with a curl that stick on top of his head, one was a Naga with blond hair, two fallen angels one was light brown hair with a curl on the left and auburn hair with a curl on the right, and finally there were three demons that had blond hair, one had brown hair, and the other with white hair.

Alfred wasn't sure on how or what to say to them as they looked at Alfred, then Arthur came up to Alfred and said, "This is Alfred F. Jones and he was made an agreement with me to be my mate and if any of you try to take him away from, I'll personally kill you myself." After Arthur said that the sandy color werewolf was wagging his tail happily and Alfred was noticing this and Alfred said, "Hello, everyone it's nice to meet all you, but can tell me your names so then we could be friends." All of the sudden the sandy color wolf runs up and jumps on top of Alfred and the wolf said, "Alfred, I can't it's you." "Huh hold on, it could be Mattie is that you?" Alfred said in total surprise of this, since Matthew has been missing for years and Matthew said as he gets off of him, "Yes, it me, Alfred." Matthew said as Alfred cries happily and hugs around his furry neck as Matthew stand on his hind legs and wrap his huge paws around his neck and Alfred said, "Where have you been after we got separated in the forest , I thought that you…" "I know, I know and I'm sorry for making you worry so much. Also Alfred I would like for you to meet my mate and lover Ivan Bragnaski." Matthew said as he moves aside to meet the platinum wolf which made Alfred very scared of the dark aura around the wolf as the wolf said, "So you're the other twin brother that Matvey told me about, da." "W-Well yes that's me. Ivan." Alfred said terrified of him as he then back away from him and Matthew walks back to Ivan.

Alfred then notice the two dragons coming up to him, now Alfred wasn't sure of how this would turn out as the two dragons started to smell him and the brown dragon snorts at him making Alfred flinch as the brown dragon said, "He ricks of hamburgers and whatever the other smells are there, aru." "Werr, to me he smerrs rike someone that he needs a bath." The black dragon said and Alfred blushed in embarrassment and Arthur wraps around his arms around him and said, "Well to me he smells of someone that I care for the most a loving flower, a rose, my love." Alfred then blushes into a crimson red and the brown said, "Well, I'm Yao Wang and the black dragon next to me my mate Honda Kiku, aru." "Nice to meet the both of you." The two dragons back away from Alfred and then the Naga comes up and said, "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt my mate is Feliciano and-" he was cut off when the fallen angel with light brown hair with curl on the left jumps at in giving him a hug and said, "Ciao, I'm Feliciano, Luddy's mate, it's nice to meet you, Alfred. Do you like pasta, because I-a can really good?" Feliciano kept on going on than the auburn hair with the curl on the right and pulls him off of him as he said, "Get off of him fratello, I'm-a Lovino, Feliciano's fratello nice to meet you, jerk." Alfred gives a confused look as Lovino walks off with Feliciano then Arthur said, "Their always like that love, especially Lovino, he always calls everyone names." Alfred give a 'ah' look in understanding the two then the three demons appear in front of him as they said together, "Were the Bad Trio Touch, also our names are…" " The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." "Francis Bonnefoy." "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." The three said their names and alfred said, "Nice to meet you three." The three then laugh and Antonio said, "I forgot to tell you Lovino is my mate and you try to mess with him you deal with me okay." "O-Okay, you got no problem with me, dude." Alfred said as he could feel an unsettling aura around Antonio as he walks away from him.

After the introduction was over the other left and Alfred said, "So that's it?" "Yes that's it. Well for the meeting anyway, we now have to exchange the vows back at my place so hold on." Arthur said as he lifts Alfred back onto his back and runs as fast as he could. When they got back to the mountain's wall, Arthur looks at Alfred to make sure that he was holding on tight as Arthur then jumps as high as he could making alfred scream and laugh. Arthur manages to get to the cave entrance, but this time takes a different path of the cave. When they got their Arthur lowers himself down, so Alfred could get down and Alfred saw a huge lake that was glowing then Arthur held his hand out as Alfred takes it and he said, "What is this place, Artie?" "This place is humans and creatures exchange vows to be with their mate, just like your brother Matthew. So you ready, love." Arthur said as he leads him to the water's edge and Alfred said as he looks at Arthur with a smile, "More than anything, Artie." Arthur smiles and leads Alfred into the water as Arthur goes in as well.

They were in the middle of the lake and it starts to glow brightly and Arthur said, "Alfie, love, do you take me as your mate for life?" "Yes I do and do you take me as your lover, Artie?" Alfred said and Arthur said, "Yes, I do." The lake glows more brightly then Arthur said, "Now tilt your head to side so then I can mark you and you can do the same with me, love." "Okay, Artie." Alfred said as he then tilts his head to the side allowing Arthur to lean into his neck, gives it a slow steady lick upwards making Alfred shiver, and then Arthur bites onto his neck sending a little of very special venom that he uses only to find his true mate which is now. Alfred whimpers in pain, but then turns it into a moan when he felt something enters into his bloodstream, but doesn't notice that he was transforming as his legs started to turn into a spider legs and he had an abdomen. Arthur pulls away from and Arthur then tilts his head to the side allowing Alfred to bite his neck as well. Alfred then looks at Arthur's neck, gives it a slowly lick making Arthur shiver, and Alfred then bites down on to his neck. Arthur moans in feeling Alfred sending his special venom through his blood stream. Alfred then pulls away from Arthur in seeing the fang mark on his neck then that's when Alfred realize that he had transform into a Derider. Arthur leads Alfred out of the lake as the glowing dies down and Alfred saw that his spider color was brown and the body of the spider was a Tarantula. Arthur looked at him amaze and said, "You look beautiful, love." "As do you, Artie." Alfred said as Arthur leads him back to his home further back to the cave.

When they get back Arthur helps Alfred to climb up the webbing and lays down as Arthur follows behind him and lays right next to him and said, "Why don't we get some rest, love." "Good idea, Artie." Alfred said as he closes his eyes and falls asleep. Arthur rubs his head a little and then falls asleep as well. Well everything turned out okay in the end Alfred was able to find his long lost brother, Arthur wasn't so much alone anymore, and they both have each other. So they have been together had thousands of baby Deriders and raised them as a happy family.

THE END


	70. Chapter 70

The Celebration of being Free of the Haunted Mansion- HetaOni

ItalyxReader

Side: 2P!Naga!EnglandxReaderx2P!Demon Vampire!America

~Normal POV~

Everyone including the 2Ps that joined us, finally made it out of the mansion, and we all decide to celebrate at Kiku's place. Everyone brought their own food from different nations and different dimensions as well. Everyone was having a great time of their lives, Feliciano and (Name) were finally able to relax after the time loop and Al and Artie got to be back with (Name) in catching up. Arthur was actually slowly getting his sight back which made Alfred very happy, so far Arthur can see everyone just gets blurs every now and then. Austria's cake had cooled down which everyone had a piece of. Ivan and his sisters were finally reunited along with his servants. All the 2Ps were reunited with their friends and family including (Name). Also during the mansion, Kiku and Yao are closer like before, even Francis and Arthur have gotten along, which was really surprising, and (Name) and Alfred got along really well as Gilbert kept on bugging Ludwig, but he didn't mind it, and Matthew for once everyone was noticing him. Actually let's just say that after everything that has happen while they were in the mansion they became closer to one another.

As the celebration, (Name) and Feliciano kept their distances from everyone as they went into Kiku's cherry blossom garden which was really relaxing, then (Name), "I can't believe we are finally out of that mansion." "I know, bella, I know, but at least everyone is-s smiling like we-a dreamed to see." Feliciano said as he wraps his arms around her waist in pulling her close to him, then (Name) said, "Hey, you know what Feliciano, we've became really close like everyone else has, heh, even Francis and Arthur haven't fought ever since we got out, and mmph." (Name) was cut off as he placed his lips onto hers and (Name) kissed back as she wraps her arms around in deepening the kiss as Feliciano licked the bottom of her lips, and (Name) shudders allowing Feliciano to push his tongue into her mouth. Feliciano then gently pushes (Name) on to the bench that was behind them, letting (Name) to lie on her back, then Feliciano pulls away for a moment, and he leans back down for another kiss, but then they both heard, "Hey, come on you two, your missing all the fun." Feliciano and (Name) pulled away quickly to see Artie in his Naga form at the doorway.

Feliciano then takes (Name)'s hand and leads her back inside of Kiku's house and when they got inside Al and Alfred were arguing about something. (Name) had Feliciano to let go of her hand to stop Al and Alfred from arguing, but when she got over there Al had his bat out, so (Name) over there to stop them from fighting, she then was able get between the two as Lutz and Vanya was holding Al and Ivan and Ludwig were holding Alfred and (Name) said, "Why are you two fighting this time, now?" "He said that he was going to take you away from me, babe." Al said then Alfred said, "No he said that he was going to take you away from us, (Name)." "Okay the two of you stop it, stop it, I'm not an object or anything. Now we are here to have fun, not to fight or try to kill anyone, is that understood, you two." (Name) said irritated for the two to be arguing about (Name) and Al and Alfred agreed and shook hands, but no one did notice the look on Feliciano's face on what (Name) just said and he said to himself, 'No, I don't want any more killing or anyone to disappear and if anything happens to bella, I don't know of what I'll do without her. I'll just have to keep her safe, by having her live with, and keep her all to myself.' Arthur and Kuro were carrying of what it looked like some mike stand and speaker sets, they started to plug some of the equipment, there was a few fee back sound causing everyone to cover their ears, and then once everything was plugged in Kuro tapped on the mike getting everyone's attention as he said, "Okay so wourd rike to up first." No one say anything, then (Name) went up and Kuro said, "Oh, rooks rike (Name) wants to go first, so why don't you go first then, Sakura." "Okay then well, um, this is the first time I ever done anything like this before." Everyone laughed a little, then (Name) said, "Okay, I think for this song, I'm going to need Lovino and Feliciano with me." The two then came beside her on their own mike stand and then (Name) said, "Hey, Roderick can you start a little piano intro." Roderick nod his head and started to play his piano that magically appeared out of no one as everyone heard Ludwig shout, "HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT THERE?!" (Name) couldn't help, but laugh along with the others and Roderick stop playing the piano everything was quiet then Lovino started to sing as Roddy (2P!Austria) comes in with an electric piano and Lovino knew what song it was so he starts to sing his part of the song called HetaOni Douga or ItaDemon Song:

Lovino:

Veneziano, where did you go?

The next I find you

I want to be with you

Feliciano:

When I scurried away from Germany's training

I heard a rumor about a mansion

I wanted to make more with them.

So I went to America about it

And he agreed to it.

Feliciano and (Name):

SO LET'S GO TO IT!

When we got there

There were many strange things

And we didn't know on what to do

But then the door "click-clack"

And everyone was still asleep

So I took my sword for a final blow.

But who was on the other side

Was France

Oh man,

I'm so relieved,

Lucky for that,

I couldn't stand up

Feliciano, (Name), and Lovino:

Tony! Toni!

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Tony! Tony!

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Tony! Tony!

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Tony! Tony!

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Lovino:

He uses Kumajiro to dealt more damage on Tony

He's a stealth man

A dark horse

But unfortunately we don't know who he is

(Name):

I am the man who called on the deadlock

But I can't use the AKY

What? There in trouble

I'll save them

After all I'm the great defender USA

Feliciano:

Sorry China, but there isn't a part for you here

But don't worry just keep up the good work

And we'll make sure

To get you part in the future on the video

(Name):

Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol,

Kolkhoz, Kolkhoz, Kolkhoz, Kolkhoz

I'm the dreadful Russia

Level 10 means it will stronger

For each time I used it, right

Feliciano:

With all the memories that I've obtained

I don't know what's true or a lie

I don't want to have this heavy burden

Until I went to go talk to someone

And until you gave me the important lecture

"Now no one is going to die here"

Lovino:

England's, America's, Prussia, and Germany's faces

Are drawn differently and that's because

That it was created by the creator

But don't worry we'll do better next time

Feliciano:

I'm sorry everyone

Even with all of my power

I can only stop it for 2 seconds

Being so powerless

I may not be able be that much of help

However if I can use it to save one nation in 2 seconds

I'm relying on that possibility.

Feliciano, (Name), and Lovino:

With all the comments

Even with the one's on Toni's forehead

When we cheer for them

We can make a barrier to protect them

We are irritated

If our display is changed

In some way than it is

Lovino and (Name):

Italy you don't need to suffer anymore

Because the one who made the arrangement is you

We are the ones who decide to go

Are you hurt somewhere Italy?

Where do you want to be?

It's okay, we're with you

When we all return

We'll all play together then

It's a promise…

Lovino:

I want to defend you

I can't handle this alone

I'm more aware of this place than I have before

I hope that someday that you'll smile here, I hope

(Name):

We all believe that this story will have a finish

HAPPY-ENDING finally

With all of the difficulty we have been in

We all shout out, "Hey monster don't stand in my way!"

Feliciano:

I want to protect them

I want to defend them

I don't want to be alone anymore

(Name):

I rewind time in exchange of my life

Feliciano:

I want to defend them

I want everyone to escape from this place

Until we can all get out of here

I will not till then…

Lovino and (Name):

You Idiot!

You did some reckless things on your own

But you made efforts well all this time

Escape from the mansion as soon as you can

The cakes will have gotten cool

We are all waiting for you outside

Feliciano, (Name), and Lovino:

We're more interested in Belarus

That appears in the preview

The ladies take part of the battle

The dear creator,

We're looking forward to the work

Feliciano and (Name):

Someone can forget

Because she/he is a person

That is why you will keep it in mind

Take the person from the bottom of memory

And give consolation

Lovino, (Name), and Feliciano:

It's really late now to say

But take a look at their outfits

In the infancy of the series

Oh boy, they look different

But it looks funny in some ways

Feliciano and (Name):

Making the alliance will take us out of here

Even if it is no miracle what so ever

So we never give up!

This man is like Conan

He surprised us all of what he did

But we still don't know of who he is

But even though he was shaken

He built a safety room

And has everyone notice that the important thing

The change in Germany is extreme…

Lovino:

In the North,

A blueberry

In the East,

A scone

In the west and the south

What is there?

A shining, keeps the passion going, Spain

Unfortunately he was the first

To be knocked out of battle, boss

Feliciano and (Name):

My attention came to me

To a Shinatty (Hello Kitty Doll)

What? They wrote what they want to do?

Well, let's have a game of a pillow fight

In a sudden death

Yeah 3

The time spent together with dear friends

Is precious to me

I want to keep it like that

I really want to escape this time

When increasing by 2 new friends

Caused a bed shortage

So instead we'll take out the mattress down

And sleep on the floor instead

Lovino:

Time being repeated for so long

I have received the memories

Of someone very dear to

Finally I found you

Veneziano

You aren't alone anymore

So we'll also fight with you together

(Name):

I want to rake a plunge into this hole, Russia

I want to meet you right now

Feliciano and (Name):

There's riddles, lots of riddles still to be solve

We can't wait for them to be solved

Thanks for making a lot of work on this

Dear creator

For Damage?

Eat a rice ball

Out of MP?

Drink some beer

Knockout?

Give some cayenne peppers

Hetalia and foods separating them is hard work

Feliciano and Lovino:

HetaOni Toni

HetaOni Toni

HetaOni Toni

HetaOni Toni

HetaOni Toni

HetaOni Toni

HetaONI!

(Name):

Torture level 74-

Step forward if you want to die!

Kolkhoz level 10-

Restoration with some Pescadores

Erotica for perfect restoration-

Take Countless Attacks

Confronting Fire-

Fastest word named String

We will cheer for them

Even from outside of the display

Now is the time for uniting

A work which is worth doing so

It's ItaDemon!

Lovino and (Name):

Italy. Please, please wake up…

-I don't want to accept that ending : the other's death

-Don't think you're alone, rely on us

-Let's call experts now!

- You wouldn't say, "Who?" Please

-Formidable, Formidable Tony

-Keep England out of the kitchen!

We will need to gather some clues

Feliciano:

I want to escape "with you"

"I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

Feliciano, (Name), and Lovino:

After this, will everyone smile like they used to

-We defeated them again and again,

But they just keep on coming back

-However, we may almost give up despite ourselves…

-I never forget YOU at least all the time

-We intend to defeat Tony

So then, first of all don't stay here, display

"The creator is merciless"

Every time we have shouted

Although we have done

Truth is what we take pleasure in the series

Always we abuse: "You merciless"

But only today we want to say to everybody

Who watched together as well:

ItaDemon Song!

ItaDemon Song!

Everyone clapped and cheered at Feliciano, (Name), and Lovino on their singing and then kiku comes on stage and said, "Herro everyone thanks for enjoying this unfortunately I'm busy working on HetaOni, RomaHeta, HetaHazard, and HetaQuest, so please enjoy watching them." Lovino, (Name), and Feliciano got off of the stage as others want to have a turn in singing their own song, so Lovino and Antonio went up singing the Tomato Song. As that was going on Feliciano pulls (Name) away from the crowd and haves her sit next to him as the singing was going on. As the party was still going on, all of the sudden Feliciano goes up on stage and said, "Ciao~ everyone! Can-a I have-a you're attention please, ve~?" everyone turned around to Feliciano and he continues as he said, "I-a want to say-a something really important, to someone I-a care for. So please mi bella. mi amour, (Full name), come up here with me." (Name) didn't know of what to do after that, she then gets up and walks up to Feliciano on stage on he held his hand out for her, and (Name) takes his hand on stage. He then turns towards her and said, "(Name), you-a have been there with me, as long as I-a can remember, even since we were in that mansion, and I-a showed of what-a I've been going through, you-a stand beside me even now. So I-a ask you now, (Full Name), will you-a marry me." "Yes, a thousand time yes." (Name) as she saw Feliciano get on one knee, he then gets up and places the (f/c) diamond ring on her ring finger and they kissed one another.

They both get off of the stage as everyone cheered for the two even the 2Ps and Al and Artie were very happy for her. Feliciano took (Name) to seat down and have her on his lap as that was happening Alfred and Arthur went to sing Some Nights, then Feliciano said, "Bella, would you-a like to live with me, for now-a on, ve~" "Yes I would love that, Feliciano." (Name) said and Feliciano pulls (Name) inot a passionate kiss, then Feliciano said, 'Now-a I can protect her very closely and-a no one will-a ever take you away from-a me, mi amour, never.'

THE END


	71. Chapter 71

The Dragon's Love for a Human (Vore)

Req. for ~konathetiger

Dragon!RussiaxLithuania

Toris lives in a village near the mountains were dragons have ruled the area and a legend that only existed in there village, about jewel call The Dragon's Tear. It is said that it came from one of the dragons living in the mountains and it will choose someone to be there mate, a lot of people in the village for many years have been selecting man and woman of who the tear chooses, many have try, but so far none were chosen. So at the age of 15, Toris was the next to wear the Dragon's tear and it started to glow brightly of the color purple and everyone cheered for Toris to be chosen, but Toris was a very scared, because he had heard stories from other people about dragons having human form, so he was a bit nervous of if the stories were true.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breaths ice blaze at the screen Time Skip~

It's been 10 years now, Toris is now 25 years old and the Dragon's Tear was now past to him, but unfortunately the dragon has yet to be spotted or yet have been seen by anyone at all, this made Toris think that he may be in human form, and watching him within the village.

Toris just shook it off and went back with his daily routine in trying to find him; he has asked some of the villagers if they have seen him, but no luck, so next he went into the forest just at the edge of the mountains to see if he was there. So he gathers some of his things and headed into the forest, if he wasn't in the forest then he would have to go to the mountains.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breaths ice blaze at the screen Time Skip~

Toris continued his journey to the forest, as he continued to walk he notice some signs that there might be the dragon that his looking for. As Toris continued to walk he heard many roars of some dragons flying around, then one actually came towards him, this dragon had sandy color, sky blue eyes, one horn on the top of his head that curved upwards, he had spikes down his spine, and two giants bat like wings on either side of him.

He landed right in front of Toris and said, "Now, what's a dude doing away from his home, oh I'm Alfred F. Jones the hero of all dragons and humans." "Eh, I-I'm T-Toris, n-nice to m-meet you and I-I'm trying to find the dragon of this D-Dragon's Tear." Toris said stuttering of being afraid of this Alfred, then Alfred said, "Hahahaha. There's no need to be scared here to make it better I'll change into my human form." Just like that, Alfred started to shrink down his size, his horn started to turn in a cowlick, his wings turned into a brown bomber jacket as well as his scales turned into clothes, his claws changed into hands and feet, and then he pulled out a pair of glasses out of his jacket, he had a bulge in his stomach that looked like he just ate something or someone, his teeth changes back to normal and said with a huge grin, "He is this better, Toris." Toris stood in disbelief when he saw that dragons can turn into humans then he said, "Uh, yes, now could you tell me who's Dragon's Tear this is so I can found the dragon." Alfred took a good look at the jewel and he immediately whose it was and said, "That belong to the dragon of ice, Ivan Bragnaski , but if I had my way would make mine like my mate name Arthur, but dragons only can make Dragon's tears only once." When he said that he had a mate, I thought that dragons keep them by their side at tall times, so I asked him, "Uh, that's really nice Alfred, but what I'm wondering is that I thought dragons often kept their mates close to them at all times, and so I was wondering where is Arthur." "Oh, a little curious, well to answer that question, I have him inside of me." When Toris heard that his face went pale as a white sheet, took a step away from Alfred, but Alfred took a step forward towards him as he said, "Would like to meet him, talk to him, or would you like to become a part of me." Toris kept walking backwards until he bumped right into a tree, Alfred then pins him as held him with his tail, Toris started to struggle as Alfred had a dark look on his face as he leans into Toris's face, then towards Toris's ear, and said, "Just kidding, I got you good, hahahaha!" Alfred then let go of Toris making him fall on to the ground looking like he was going to pass out. Alfred couldn't help, but laugh at Toris's reaction and took a few steps away from Toris as Toris said, "I-I thought you really meant it." "Hahaha, no Ivan would kill me if I was." Alfred said as Toris started to get up then Alfred said, "Well I can tell you where you can find Ivan and take you half way to his home, and don't worry I'm not putting you inside of me. Well to find Ivan's place I'll have to take you, just to the cliff side just next to my place." Alfred said and before Toris could say anything, Alfred turned back into his dragon form and Alfred said, "Oh I was kidding when I wasn't going to put you inside of me, I just want to you to meet Arthur, ok." Before Toris could say anything again, Alfred opened his jaw, then lowered himself down to Toris, as soon he was on top of him, he used his tongue, wrapped it around Toris, pulled him in, and when Toris was inside of Alfred's mouth, Alfred closed his jaw, but he didn't swallow him, instead he was making a clearing throat sound.

Luckily, Toris brought a flashlight; once he turned it on he could see Alfred's fangs from top to bottom as he was looking he felt some movement then a big drop of drool fell on top of him. Toris was seriously grossed out now, he went to wipe it off, then heard someone with a British accent saying, "Don't worry you'll get used to it, Toris, and don't worry of how I know your name, I heard it from Alfred." Toris turned around were Alfred's throat is and he saw someone that looked like a wizard or some sort; he had blond moppy hair, forest green eyes, and caterpillar eyebrows, then Toris said, "You must be Arthur, so are you a wizard or something, by how you look and stuff." "Yes I am Arthur and yes I'm a wizard, but head wizard of where I'm from in a forest were village on a different island (A/N: think of the fan-made game of HetaQuest of how he looksback to the story)and I received the same Dragon's tear as you did, and the one thing that may surprise you is that Alfred is my younger brother." "WUUUUEEEEEHHHHHHH! Your- Your joking, r-right?" Toris said with a shocked look on his face then Arthur shook his head and said, "Nope, not joking at all and it surprise when he told me that and to prove it he actually made a Dragon's tear a few days after he disappeared to show that he actually loved me." Arthur then showed his Dragon's tear which was a sky blue of a color, (A/N: I'll make a sequel fanfic to this of Toris meeting back with Arthur and telling him how Arthur became Alfred's mate if konathetiger wants me to or I'll just start doing it after my other requestback to the story) then Arthur had a devious smile on his face, and said, "Well I'm going to give Alfred's punishment for scaring you half to death like that earlier." This left Toris confused as Arthur went to the back of Alfred's throat and screamed as loud as he could making Toris covering his ear and hearing Alfred's low bellow laugh.

Arthur stopped but when he did another of Alfred's drool dropped on top of him and he went to clean it of but Arthur said, "No don't this time don't wipe it off, come over here." Toris shook his head then the next thing he knows he was floating in midair and he dropped right next to Arthur were the back of Alfred's throat is. Toris didn't realize that he actually lend in to look more closely into of Alfred's throat, then what he unexpected Arthur gave him a little push and Toris went sliding down Alfred's throat, and Toris couldn't help but scream and then laugh then he heard Arthur right behind him laughing as well.

Toris slide into Alfred's stomach and just as he was getting up, he then heard, "Whoa Toris, watch out!" He had a few seconds to turn around then fell back on top of the wizard, Arthur, as they continued to slide for a bit, and they came to a complete stop; after a few seconds they were laughing at the moment. Toris got off of Arthur and lay down on Alfred's stomach muscle to rest for a while till they got to Ivan's place.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breathes ices blazes at the screen Time Skip~

After a while, Toris felt something nudging him, but he brushed it off, then he felt something on top of him so he woke up in seeing someone with amethyst eye colors, then jumped with where he was and started to scoot away scream, "Who-Who are you and who did you get in here?" "Huhuhu I'm Ivan Bragnaski and it's very nice to meet you, Toris, da." Ivan said as he got up and started to walk towards Toris, as Toris bumped on to the side of Alfred's stomach muscle. When Ivan got close to him, he cupped his cheeks, pulled him into a kiss, and Toris's eyes widened at the moment. He wanted to push him away, but this was this dragon, and he knows that dragons are very aggressive when it comes to their mates. Ivan pulled away and said, "I'll you see you soon, until then good bye." After that Ivan disappeared in what it looked like an illusion made out of snow and wind and few out of Alfred's throat; with that Toris went back to lie back down next to Arthur.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breaths ice blazes at the screen Time Skip~

After a few more hours, Toris and Arthur woke up as they heard Alfred saying, "Okay this is as far I can take you, Toris." "Thank you very much Alfred and Arthur, but how do I get out of here?" Toris said with a confused look on his face then he heard Alfred said, "Here get next to my throat and have a ride!" Toris was now confused at the statement, he went over to his throat, waiting for the 'ride' Alfred was talking about, and then he heard Alfred coughing causing Toris to go through his throat and being coughed out of Alfred and landed right in the bushes, along with Arthur by accident.

When Toris and Arthur got up, Arthur started yelling, "BLOODY WANKER, YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO COUGH ME UP AS WELL!" "Aw sorry, babe, I didn't mean to." Alfred said crouching down in an upset way and Arthur just smile and walked up to Alfred to pat him on his snout saying, "It's alright Alfred, I know you didn't mean to, so I'm sorry for yelling at you." Alfred gave a bellow growl of approving and gave a big lick to Arthur making him chuckle a bit. Toris couldn't help, but smile at their affection towards one another and he wondered of what this Ivan's dragon form looks like.

Arthur and Alfred turned towards, and then Toris said, "Well…I guess…I'll be seeing the two of you, sometime soon." "Yeah, that would be nice and I could tell you of how I became Alfred's mate and my life of the island I stayed at." Arthur said and Alfred roar at the agreement making them both cover their ears, then after Alfred was finished roaring he looked down and saw Arthur and Toris giving a 'really' look towards him, he could help but give a bellow growl.

Arthur and Toris said their goodbyes, the same goes with Alfred, and he opened his jaw for Arthur as he started to climb in. Alfred closed his jaw, opened his wings span, and started to fly away. Toris waved to him as he went out of sight, as soon as he couldn't see them anymore, Toris started to search for Ivan, but what he didn't know a dragon with amethyst eye color.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breathes ice blazes at the screen Time Skip~

Toris continued to search and search and search some more, but no luck in finding Ivan at all. So he decides to take a rest on sitting on a stone in figuring out of where he could be, he started to think of any places he could be, but then he thoughts were cut off when he heard a roar, and he looked up there was a dragon coming towards him, and he didn't want to stick around if it was Ivan or not. So Toris got up and ran as fast as he could hoping to lose it, so he ran into the forest were it was all frozen he had to careful not to slip.

As he ran, he had to dodge the dragon's ice breath and as it landed making an ice wall in his path. So Toris kept on running in different directions of were the ice would land, but as he ran, he came to a steep hill edge, slipped, fall backwards, and started to slide down the hill, but the strange thing was the dragon approve him was leaving a trail for him to slide down to Toris follow. Toris continued to slide the ice ride, then he notice there was a cliff up ahead, and also noticed that the dragon made a launching lift for him as the dragon set itself in front of Toris.

As soon as he made it to the launching lift, he got a good look at the dragon, it was an amethyst and platinum color scale, the eyes were amethyst color as well, it had giant bat like wings, it way bigger than Alfred that was for sure, and no horns, but it had instead of it had spikes on the side of its cheeks. Toris started to fly towards the dragon's gapping jaw, then landed right on its tongue barely missing it sharp fangs, and as soon as he landed the dragon closed his jaw. Toris then felt the dragon tilt its head back, and Toris started to slide down to the back of his throat like the same way with Alfred. Toris slide down its throat and slid on the stomach muscle as soon as Toris made it out of its throat.

Toris was now terrified of what was going to happen then he heard a familiar voice, "Toris, it's so good to finally meet you in person, well right now, in my stomach, da." "W-wait, you're the dragon that was chasing me?" Toris asked and then he felt something cold swirling around him, and he turned around in seeing Ivan's human self and Toris said, "You're the one that came to see me, when I was with Arthur and Alfred." "Da, I was I wanted to make sure that you were safe since you are my mate, now gets some rest it will be a while till we reach home." Ivan said and let Toris fell asleep and Ivan lay down right next to him.

~Dragon!Russia appears and breathes ice blazes on the screen Time Skip~

After an hour or so, Toris felt someone shaking him, and when he work up he saw Ivan looming over him, and when Toris got up he was already out of Ivan's stomach, so he asked, "how did I get out, if I was asleep, Ivan" "Well, I didn't want to wake you up, you were so cute asleep, so I used my illusion you saw before when I left and carried you with it." Ivan said in explaining to Toris.

Toris looked around of Ivan's home and saw many crystals and amethyst all around the cave, and a bedding or nest made out of crystal and amethyst, Toris was amazed of how beautiful it was in here, so Toris said, "Ivan this place is beautiful." "I knew you would, Toris." Ivan said as he walked over and hugged Toris from behind and Toris blushed at Ivan's hug.

Ivan let go of Toris, had Toris turn around, and have him watch Ivan turn back into his dragon form. His long tan winter turned into his wings and tail, his clothes turned into his scale, his hands and feet turned into claws as fangs and spikes started to appear, and grew into his normal size.

After his transformation was complete he said, "Now, it's getting late and I want you to sleep inside of me so no one takes you away from me like everyone else has before." Without any question Toris went inside of Ivan's mouth, went to back of his throat, slide down his throat, and enter his stomach as slid for a bit. He could hear his breathing and heart beating making him feel really comfortable, Toris lay down on the side of Ivan's stomach, and said, "Well, good night, Ivan. Love you." "Love you too, Toris, and good night." After that Toris and Ivan went into a deep sleep.

THE END or to be continue


	72. Chapter 72

The love that you can't refuse

HungaryxOC!AlanxUkraine

Request by: Ratchet-Halo

Alan Kayson is his name he has white hair, green eyes, he wears a white shirt with a navy blue jacket, he wore blue jean pants, and he's actually half hum and half mutant because of his father was a mutant and his mother was human. After his father was abducted by the human military for experience Alan couldn't help, but hate all humans after he escaped his cell when he was captured as well. It took him many years, but he was able to get two friends Hungary and Ukraine.

Today, Alan was heading to the park to meet up with his Hungary and Ukraine for today, he kept in thinking about something that has been bothering him lately, and did someone really love him for who he is not because human in his human form, but also loves him as his mutant side as well. When he got there he heard Hungary shout, "Alan, were over here!" "Oh hey girls, how are you two doing?" Alan said to the two, but notices the looks on Ukraine's face as Hungary replies, "I'm doing well, couldn't wait for today." "Uh…um… doing okay today." Ukraine said like she was upset about something.

Hungary then suddenly hugs Alan making him jump in surprise and said, "Hungary, let me know when you're going to do that, you know I hate that." "Hehehe, sorry, Alan I couldn't resist that." Hungary said then Alan said to Ukraine, "Hey are you okay you're not as talkative as you usually are." "Oh, I'm not am sorry." Ukraine said not wanting to get to Alan freaked out because Ukraine loves Alan for who he is, but she knew that Alan and Hungary loved each other. So Alan just ignored it as he said, "Okay, but don't do it too much, it makes me a bit worry." "Okay, Alan." Ukraine said hiding her sadness.

During that day, Ukraine kept on watching from behind of how much Alan smiled at Hungary, Ukraine wanted to tell him of how much she felt about him, and when Hungary left this was her chance to tell him. So she went up to Alan and said, "Hey, Alan, I have something to tell you." "What is it, Ukraine?" Alan said a little curious, then Ukraine said a little nervous," W-Well, you see, Alan, I-I…well the thing is…is that I lo-" "Hey guys I'm back and I brought some drinks. Oh did I interrupt anything." Hungary said as she cut of Ukraine and Ukraine wanted to cry at that moment in ruining her chance in telling Alan of how she felt.

~Time skip~

The next day, Ukraine was going to try again, in confessing to him, but she was worry if Hungary was going to be there, because every time she is, she ruins the chance in confessing to him, and as she was thinking her cell phone goes off in receiving a text from Alan. She opened her text as it read,

"Hey Ukraine, meet me at the park in a few minutes there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

Ukraine couldn't believe it this could be the best chance that she has ever had, so she got dress in wearing her normal clothes, brushed her hair out, and headed out of the door as fast as she could to the park in meeting Alan.

She got to the park and found Alan at the pond just staring at it, so she shouted, "Alan, over here!" "Oh, hey, Ukraine, I'm glad that you made it." Alan said as he turns around to see Ukraine then Alan walks up to Ukraine as she said, "So w-what is that you need to-" Ukraine was cut off as Alan places his lips onto hers and she couldn't help, but kiss him back, and they both pulled away and he said, "You see, Ukraine, I don't know why, but something is telling that you are the one, so are, do you are that I'm a mutant like my father was and everything about me." "A-Alan, I do love very much, even if you are a mutant like your father, I loved you no matter what you are." Ukraine said as she started to cry and Alan wiped her tears away with his fingers. Ukraine remembered something… what about Hungary so she asked, "Alan w-what about Hungary, I-I thought…" "I dumped or more like she dumped me for a guy name Prussia or Austria, I can't remember his name, but all that doesn't matter. All I ask for you to be my boyfriend." Alan said as he looks into her navy blue eyes and Ukraine said as she nods her head, "Yes…Yes…a thousand times yes, I will be your girlfriend." Alan then pulls Ukraine into another kiss as Alan thought to himself, 'I guess this is a love that I can't refuse, afterall.'

THE END


	73. Chapter 73

The Never Ending Hunger (Vore)

GermanyxReader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she wore a (f/c) clothes as she decides to visit her boyfriend Ludwig Beilschmidt. Lucikly for (Name) is that Ludwig lives just next door, so (Name) leaves her home as she goes next door, and then when she arrived at the door. (Name) knocks on the door as the door opens very quickly and she was grabbed by her arm. (Name) looks to see that it was Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig's older brother and (Name) was about to say something when Gilbert places his hand over her mouth as Gilbert said, "Shhh, you need to stay quiet, (Name). Mein bruder has gone nuts." (Name) had a confuse look on her face as Gilbert then said, "I'm not sure of what is going on with him, but I think it has to do something with Arthur, because I get a call from saying, 'Gilbert, I'm sorry, but I think I missed up one of my spells that was for Alfred, and I'm truly sorry, please be safe.', then my door slams open by Mein bruder saying that he's hungry, and he comes after me wanting to eat me, (Name)." (Name) struggles out of Gilbert's grip as she removes his hand away from her mouth and (Name) said, "Gilbert, calm down I'll go see Ludwig and get this all situated. Just go outfor a bit by visiting some friends or something." "Okay and if something happens just give me a call, if your able to that is." Gilbert said as he mumbles the last sentence and Gilbert wishes (Name) the best of luck as Gilbert then leaves the house.

After Gilbert left, (Name) was really scared, but then she decides to be brave as she walks further into the house, and then (Name) hears a very familiar scream from her friend Feliciano Vargas. (Name) ran as fast as she could as she was screaming Feliciano's name and she goes up the stair as she could hear Feliciano continue to scream. (Name) enters the hallway as ran down the hallway and she found Ludwig's room as Feliciano continues to scream. At first (Name) hesitate in opening the door, (Name) opens the door, and what she witness made her freeze right there and there. She saw Feliciano's hands going down into Ludwig's mouth as he closes he mouth and gives a hard swallow. Ludwig sigh in relief as he pets his bulge stomach and (Name) was horrified of what she just as she doesn't notice that Ludwig was standing in front of her as he said, "Vell, vell, vell, vell, I didn't know that I vas supposed to be having another guest here to help me out." (Name) notices of how close Ludwig was and she saw his bulge stomach making struggling movement as she knew it was Feliciano. (Name) went to run, but was only grab by the arm by Ludwig as he pulls her into his room. Ludwig closes the door as he locks it and Ludwig then places (Name) onto his stomach as he sits down on the bed. (Name) was really scared as she could hear and feel Feliciano screaming and struggling. (Name) tries to keep calm as her heart was beating very fast and then (Name) heard Ludwig's stomach growl as he lifts (Name) away from his stomach to his mouth. Ludwig gives (Name) a few licks on her cheek as she tries struggle out of his grip, but he was too strong as he then said, "You taste really good, Mein liebe, just like little Feliciano did." "P-Please, L-Ludwig, let me go, please." (Name) said as she was really scared and Ludwig gives a dark smirk as (Name) shivers and Ludwig, "Oh don't be scared, Mein liebe, I'll let you go in a pleasurable and comfortable way." Before (Name) could say anything, Ludwig opens his mouth as wide as he could, places his hand behind (Name)'s head, and pushes her into his mouth as he starts to shove her into the back of his throat.

(Name) was really scared as she starts to struggle and she starts to go down into his throat as Ludwig moans in (Name) struggling. (Name) enters Ludwig's throat as she continues to struggle and she blushes as she could hear Ludwig moan, but she couldn't help but blush when it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Ludwig continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her was its and then he felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he continues to swallow. (Name) continue to go down further his throat and then she felt an opening as she knew right away as she continues to struggle. When she starts to enter inside of his stomach she saw Feliciano crying as (Name) then said, "F-Feliciano." "B-Bella? Feliciano said as he looks to see (Name) entering more and more inside of Ludwig. Ludwig continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her legs and (Name) starts to kick her legs hoping that she could hit him, but Ludwig grab her legs in keeping them still as he continues to swallow and shove (Name) further down into his stomach.

As (Name) continues to enter inside of Ludwig's stomach, she curls a little bit as she was sitting across from Feliciano, and Feliciano said, "I-I-a can't believe that this is-a happening and I-I-a know that Ludwig wouldn't do this." "I-I know, but Gilbert told me that it has something to do with a spell that Arthur was trying to cast on Alfred and it hit Ludwig by accident." (Name) said as she continues to enter inside of Ludwig's stomach as (Name) continues to struggle. Ludwig was at her feet as he pushes them into his mouth and he closes his mouth as he gives a hard swallow. Ludwig sighs in relief as he scoot up further on his bed as he lays against the bed rest, he places his hand on his stomach, and he starts to rub and pat his stomach in feeling his friend Feliciano and his girlfriend (Name). (Name) finally enter completely inside of Ludwig across from Feliciano and Feliciano stopped crying when he saw (Name) in front of her.

(Name) and Feliciano jump a little when they both felt Ludwig's hand pressing against them and they could hear Ludwig's breathing and heartbeats as they get comfortable since they didn't know of how to get out, then Feliciano said, "B-Bella, wh-what are we going to do?" "I-I don't know, Feliciano." (Name) said and then an idea came to her as she said as she whispers, "Feliciano, do you have your cellphone?" "Si, I do, bella, but what are you going to do?" Feliciano said in whisper voice as he pulls out his cell phone, hands it to (Name) and (Name) takes his phone as she said as she whispers, "I'm going to call Arthur and see of hos long were going to be here." Feliciano smiles as he nods his head and (Name) call Arthur's number as it rings a few time and it answer as (Name) whispers, "Hello? Arthur, hey it's me, (Name). Where am I at? I'm in Germany with Feliciano." (Name) gave a hint to Arthur in seeing if he gets it and he got the message when (Name) said in a whisper voice, "Yes I'm serious and I called you in asking you of how long this spell will last. You don't know? So it's a new spell that you were working? Alight then, no, no, no, it's okay and you have fun in America too. Bye bye." (Name) said as she hangs up the phone and hands it to Feliciano and she said, "Well Arthur said that he doesn't know since it's a new spell that he just made. So we might as well get comfortable in here for a while since we'll be in here for a while." "Ve~ well-a I'm already am since I feel a whole lot closer to Luddy." Feliciano said as he snuggles against the stomach muscle and (Name) blushes a crimson color as she never thought of it. (Name) then smiles as she then said, "Yeah your right, Feliciano, to me I'm a whole lot closer to Ludwig, it's warmer in here, and I feel like the best hugs and kisses than I ever had." (Name) snuggles against Ludwig's stomach muscle as she moans a little and then she heard Ludwig moan. (Name) then gets an idea as she starts to massage his stomach muscle as Feliciano does the same and Ludwig moans in pleasure. Ludwig then starts to rub his stomach as Feliciano and (Name) moan and then they both knew that it wasn't all bad as they continue to massage Ludwig's stomach wall.

After they finish massaging Ludwig's stomach muscle, they hear Ludwig chuckle as he moves in laying down on his sides, he then yawns, and then said, "Vell, why don't we rest for the rest of the day and you two enjoy in there." "(Ve~)Okay, Ludwig (Luddy)." They both said at the same time and then they both scoot closer to one another, then they both lay onto one another's head, they closed their eyes, and fall asleep as Ludwig does the same in falling asleep as well as he smiles knowing that the two love it now.

~Extended Ending~

Ludwig woke up as it was still late as he carefully sits up in so not to wake up (Name) and Feliciano. He pulls out of his cell phone and calls a two way for Gilbert, his older brother and Arthur Kirkland as it rings a few times as they pick as Ludwig, "Hallo, Arthur? Yes they enjoyed it and thank you for that spell. Also have fun with Alfred. Bye." He clicks off of Arthur and clicks over to his brother and said, "Hallo, bruder? Yes everything went as plan and (Name) and Feliciano enjoyed it. Oh Lovino is with well tell him that…oh you told him." Ludwig wasn't sure of how this will turn out as he heard some scratching sound of the phone being taken out of Gilbert's hand and a very loud Italian was cursing and screaming through the phone as Ludwig held the phone away from his ear. Ludwig places the phone onto his ear and said, "Lovino listen, Feliciano came in when Arthur cast the spell on me and…don't worry he's not, hurt he's with (Name), okay. Good, now Mein bruder already told Francis and Antonio, so don't worry okay. Good, bye." The phone switches over again and it was Gilbert as Ludwig said, "Everything is good with Lovino now, okay. Alright then you can take Lovino into Prussia then, okay. Bye bruder, bye, and be sure you ask Antonio just to be safe and…oh sure go right ahead and take Antonio with Lovino and Francis as well, okay. Bye bruder, bye." (A/N: I might do a fanfic about them doing that, okay back to the story) Ludwig then hangs up the phone, carefully lays back down as he closes his eyes, falls back to sleep as he smiles, and rubs his bulge stomach one last time in feeling his best friend s and girlfriend inside of him as he thinking of how gilbert was going to do it.

~THE END~


	74. Chapter 74

The Nutcracker who is my hero (Lemon)

Nutcracker!AmericaxReader

Request for: mermaidfan

It was Christmas morning and (Name) woke up as she wore (f/c) pajamas as she climbs out of bed. (Name) leaves her room as she goes to living room where her brother Jason F. Jones, well more adopted brother since he found her on the streets after her family had died in a car accident. When (Name) got to the living room, there was Jason right next to the Christmas tree with presents as Jason said, "Merry Christmas, babe." "Merry Christmas to you too, Jason." (Name) said as she walks over and gives Jason a hug and he hugs back. They both pulled away and then Jason said, "Ready to exchange gifts, babe." "More than ever, Jason." (Name) said as they were both kneeling down in front of the Christmas Tree and they both grabbed a gift from themselves and then they exchanged them. Jason opened his gift first and there were a couple of baseballs with nails on them as (Name) then said, "I know that you go out and kill people late at night. So I thought of another weapon that you can use with your baseball bat if they try to get away." "This is amazing, thanks babe." Jason said with a smile and then Jason watches (Name) open her gift. When (name) opened the rectangular box, it revealed a small wooden nutcracker that looked exactly like her brother, but the hair was a sandy color, the eyes were sky blue with black rim glasses, the bombers jacket was brown with a number 50 on the back, tan uniform, brown pants and a white buttoned up shirt. (Name) smiles and giggles as it made her happy and Jason then said, "I had Oliver use his magic in creating him for you, so when I'm gone for who knows how long, this can remind you that I'm always here for you, babe." "Thank you, Jason so much. I love it." (Name) said as she hugs Jason as he hugs back and they pulled away as Jason then said, "Well I'm going to try my new weapon out and see how many people that I can hit with it." "Okay, I'll just relax here till you get back, and promise me that you'll tell me all about it when you get back." (Name) said and Jason nods his head as he leaves out of the front door as he to some of his friend's house first for a while since it was still too early for him to go killing people.

(Name) went up to her room with the nutcracker in her hand, (Name) opens the door, and went into her room as she sets the nutcracker on the night next to her bed. (Name) then went to her drawers on the right side of the room to get her (f/c) clothes and goes to the door next to to the drawer to the bathroom in taking a shower, and as she enters the bathroom and closes the door, barely leaving the door open, and she then said to herself out loud, "Well ,I guess I'll just do something for fun on my own till Jason gets back, but I hope gets back soon before someone like his twin Michael find out, and comes to get me. I just wish that someone will be there to protect just like Jason would do for me." But when (Name) said that she doesn't notice the nutcracker glowing brightly.

After (name) was done with her shower, she dries off with a towel, and gets dress in her (f/c) clothes and brush her (h/c) hair. (Name) then opens the bathroom door; she walks into her room, and then notices that the nutcracker was gone. (Name) runs over in looking for her nutcracker as she doesn't notice someone behind at that moment and then she looks under her bed as she then hears a familiar American accent, "Looking for something, dudette?" (Name) turns around to see a life size of her nutcracker standing right in front of her and (Name) was really surprise as she then said, "N-Not anymore, mister." "Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." The man Alfred said as he helps (Name) up and (Name) then said, "Well it's nice to meet you Alfred, I'm-" "(Name) F. Jones, Jason's adopted sister, and I've been wanting to meet you ever since Jason, a friend of mine has told me a lot of you" Alfred said with signature smile and (Name) was nervous as she then said, "S-So, Oliver made you into nutcracker for you to meet me, right, with his magic?" "Yes and now I finally meet the girl of my dreams." Alfred said and before (Name) could say anything.

Alfred picks (Name) up bridal style, set her down onto her bed as he then climbs on top of her as he straddles her legs, and then Alfred then said as he gives the puppy eyes, "(Name) would you like to be my girlfriend?" (Name) didn't know of what to say, but when she looked into his sky blue eyes, there was something that about those eyes that she knew that she could trust him and why Jason would go this far in getting her to meet Alfred as (Name) then said, "Yes Alfred, I would love to be your girlfriend." Alfred then smiles as he leans down to (Name)'s face and said in a husky voice, "That's good because I'm never letting you go, no matter what, doll." Alfred then place his lips onto (Name)'s lip in making squeal a little and allowing Alfred to push his tongue into her mouth. (Name) kissed him back as she wraps her arms around Alfred's neck as Alfred does the same in deepening the kiss. Alfred pulls away and then he starts to take off (Name)'s clothes as well as his own clothes.

After all of their clothes were taken off, Alfred then starts to kiss down her neck as he finds her sensitive spot and starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck as she moans his name. Alfred then pulls away from her neck as a purple bruise was left there and Alfred continues to kiss down (Name)'s neck, to her collarbone, and then to her breast as Alfred then starts to lick and suck on them in making (Name) moan his name as she then said, "A-Alfred, s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, doll." Alfred said as he then places his fingers at her mouth and said, "Suck." (Name) took his fingers into her mouth and starts to coat his fingers with her saliva. Alfred then pulls his fingers away from (Name)'s mouth and then Alfred sticks one finger in at a time into her entrance. Alfred then does a scissor motion as he thrust his fingers in finding her sweet spot and then Alfred finds it as (Name) moans loudly at his name.

Alfred then pulls his fingers out and then positioned himself at her entrance as he waits for (Name) to be ready as she then nods her head. Alfred then pushes into her entrance and waits for (Name) to adjust. (Name) then nods her head as Alfred starts to thrust as he immediately found her sweet spot as he continues to thrust into (Name). Within a few more minutes, (Name) said, "A-Alfred I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, doll." Alfred said as he continues to thrust and then they both came at the same as they screamed their names. Alfred then pulls out of (Name) as he collapses next to (name) and pulls out of her as Alfred said, "I love you, doll." "I love you too, Alfred." (Name) said and they both went to sleep in one another's arms

~Extended Ending~

It's been a year since Alfred and (Name) had done it and right at that moment (Name) was ready to have their kids as they were at the hospital. Alfred was standing to (Name) as he holding her hand and then a nurse then said, "Okay (Name) 1, 2, and 3 push." (Name) pushed as hard as she could and then pushed again. She took another break as she pushes again and hears a tiny cry as the nurse then said, "Congratulations, it's a girl and a boy." She was holding to small babies in her arms and she first cleaned them. She handed the small girl who has (Name)'s (h/c) and Alfred's sky blue eyes and then little boy has Alfred's sandy hair and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes as then nurse then said, "So what do you want to name your kids." "How about Hiro for the little boy and Liberty for the little girl?" (Name) said as Alfred then said, "I love those names every much doll." Alfred said as the nurses came up and took the babies from their arms to take care of them as alfred then said, "Why dint you rest, you had a long tiring day today, doll?" "Okay, I'll see you soon when I wake up, Alfred." (Name) said as Alfred gives a kiss on her forehead and (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes as she falls asleep.

~THE END~


	75. Chapter 75

The One Pirate That I Always Belong To (Lemon-Vore)

Part 1

Pirate!RomanoxReader

Request for: Marshalleeslover9

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she was wearing a (f/c) dress and she belongs to the infamous Sailor's mouth Italian Captain Lovino Vargas. How did (Name) get into this mess and how she became his, well let's start at the very beginning.

~Flashback to Lovino's tomatoes going across the screen~

(Name) went to go do some errands for her family in the village as she was getting some groceries and this was first time in being outside since forever. Her family never told her why she was never to be allowed outside and then she got her answer when she went up to one of stands for some apples as the man with brown messy hair and light brown eyes said, "You-you shouldn't be out here, young girl." "Why's that, mister?" (Name) said as she didn't know of what going on, but she got her answer when she heard someone screamed, "PIRATES!" (Name) was now curious, so she ran towards the direction in the opposite direction of the towns people were running, and she made it through the crowd as she looking around, but as she was looking she heard someone said with an Italian accent, "Well, well, well, I-a never thought that I-a would a bella ragazza." Before (Name) could turn around to see of whom it was, something hits her on the back of her head as she falls as she lands in someone's arm, and the last thing that she sees was man with auburn hair with a curl on the left side and has brown eyes.

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself in an unfamiliar room and then she went to get up, but something was holding her down as looks to see ropes holding tied around her wrists and on the bed rest. (Name) went to struggle, but then heard the same Italian said, "I-a wouldn't do that if I-a you, mi bella ragazza." "Who-Who are you and where am I?" (Name) said as she was scared of what was going on as he walks towards (Name) as she could see that it was the same man from before as he was wearing a white shirt and black pants. The man chuckles as he sits on the bed next to (Name) as he then said, "I'm-a Captain Lovino Vargas and you-a are in my-a quarters on my ship known as The Flying Brigade, mi bella ragazza." Captain Lovino then places his hand on her cheek as she blushes a pink tint across her cheeks and shiver as Captain lovino chuckles and said, "Well-a you better enjoy yourself while it last because tonight, you will-a be mine, mi bella ragazza." Before (Name) could say anything, Captain Lovino places his lips onto (Name)'s lip as he r(e/c) eyes widen, he then he pulls away as he smirks, gets up from the bed, and walks away from (Name) as he then leaves the room as he locks the door.

~Flashback to tomatoes across the screen~

That is how (Name) wounded here as it starts to get late and (Name) still laid in bed as she doesn't do a thing in knowing that there was no way out of this since she knew that they were out in see. As she continues to lie in bed, the door opens in revealing Captain Lovino as he closes the door and locks it behind him. He then walks over to (Name) as he starts to take off his clothes, he then climbs on top of (Name), and he then pulls out a dagger out of nowhere as he cuts the dress off from (Name) in leaving (Name) completely naked as (Name) shivers as the cold air hits her body. Captain Lovino smirks as he then said, "Beautiful, I-a never thought I ever see you again, since I've had been looking for in forever." "Wh-What are you talking about?" (Name) said and then Captain Lovino said with a smirk, "Let's-a if you-a remember this, mi bella ragazza." Before (Name) could say anything, Captain Lovino places his lips back onto (Name)'s lips and then pulls away from her lips and said, "No matter how-a far away I-a am we will…" "Always find each no matter what." (Name) said in finishing Captain Lovino's sentence as she wanted to cry in knowing of who this man really is as she then said, "L-Lovino, is it really you?" "Si it is mi bella ragazza." Lovino said as he cuts the ropes from (Name)'s wrists and (Name) rubs her wrist as she sits up.

(Name) then pulls Lovino into a hug as he hugs her back and then they pulled away from one another as Lovino pulls (Name) into a loving kiss as (Name) kisses him back as she wraps her arms around his neck. Lovino then pushes (Name) onto the bed as she lies down on the bed with Lovino on top of (Name). Lovino then licks the bottom of her lips as she gasp and Lovino pushes his tongue into her mouth. Lovino then pulls away as he kiss down her neck and he found her sensitive spot as she moans his name. Lovino then starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck as it left a purple bruise on her neck as he then pulls from her neck. He then starts to kiss down her neck, collarbone, and then down to her breast as he then starts to lick and suck on her breast as she squirms and moans. (Name) couldn't take anymore as she then said, "L-Lovino, p-please s-stop teasing me." "As you-a wish, mi bella ragazza." Lovino said as he licks his fingers in coating them with his saliva and then he pushes his fingers into her entrance as she at first squirms and moans.

Lovino then adds another finger into her entrance in making a scissor motion in finding her sweet spot as she moans loudly at his name and Lovino smirks as he pulls his fingers out as he licks his fingers as if he was a cat as he stares into (Name)'s (e/c) eyes. He then pulls his fingers away from mouth and said, "You-a taste so good, mi bella ragazza." (Name) shivers as Lovino positioned himself at (Name)'s entrance as he carefully pushes into her entrance as (Name) squirms and moans. Lovino waits for (Name) to adjust as she then nods her head and Lovino then starts to thrust as he was looking for her sweet spot as she then screams his name. Lovino starts to thrust faster and harder as (Name) starts to get a knot in her stomach and she said, "L-Lovino, I-I'm about to…" "I-a know let's do-a it together, mi bella ragazza." Lovino said as they then both scream at both of their name as they both came.

Lovino then pulls out of (Name) as he then said, "Now that you belong to me, mi bella ragazza. I-a want to make you-a feel more closer to-a me than ever before since we-a haven't seen each other in years." "P-Please Lovino make me more closer to you." (Name) said as Lovino then licks her cheek and then Lovino opens his mouth as wide as he could as he clamps his mouth over (Name)'s head. (Name) was inside of his mouth as Lovino starts to push (Name) into the back of his throat. (Name) starts to go back into Lovino's throat as she starts to swallow him and (Name) couldn't help, but blush and moan as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. (Name) continues to go down his throat as Lovino continues to swallow (Name) and (Name) then felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach as she starts to enter inside of his stomach. Lovino felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her legs.

(Name) continues to enter inside of Lovino as she curls into a ball, then when Lovino was at her feet, he gently pushes her feet into his mouth, he closes his mouth as her mouth were fully inside, he gives a hard swallow, sighs in relief, and pats his bulge stomach where his lover is now as he lays on his sides. (Name) feet finally enter inside of his stomach as she was completely curled up into a ball as she listens to his breathing and heart beats. (Name) snuggles up against his stomach muscle as she heard Lovino said, "Are you-a comfortable in there, mi bella ragazza?" "Yes I am, Lovino." (Name) said and Lovino said, "Good, now why-a don't we get some rest, mi bella ragazza, we-a had a long and tiring day." "That sounds good to me, Lovino. Good night." (Name) said and then Lovino said, "Good night and I love you, mi bella ragazza." "I love you too, Lovino." (Name) said as they both close their eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

~Extended Ending~

After it's been a few years since they finally found one another and Lovino and (Name) have a young girl name (daughter name). As they were traveling they got to meet up with Lovino's twin brother Captain Feliciano Vargas. (Daughter name) has started to take a liking of Captain Feliciano as Captain Feliciano started to take a liking to her as well. So what will happen between the two when they don't see one another for years due to a terrible storm?

~THE END~


	76. Chapter 76

The One Pirate That I Always Belong To (Lemon-Vore)

Part 2

Pirate!ItalyxReader

Request for: Marshalleeslover9

(Name) is now 15 years old, she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes and she was wearing (f/c) dress as she was with her mother and father on the pirate ship on The Flying Tomato Brigade, but a terrible storm came as (Name) fell over board and was lost at sea. (Name) was unconscious as she drifts out on sea on a wooden board and then a fishing was cast out on top of her as she was pulled in onto another ship, well more like a pirate ship.

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself in a unfamiliar room as she sits up from bed and then the door opens in revealing a man with blond hair pulled back, blue eyes, and he was wearing a white shirt and green pants as (Name) immediately recognized of who it was as she said, "Ludwig, what's going on and where am I?" "Vell, ve found you drifting out on sea on vooden board und Mein bruder sav you just floating unconscious as he cast fishing net out und brought you aboard. You've been out for three days, (Name) und Captain Feliciano has been very vorried about you und the ship that you are is called The Flying Pasta Brigade." Ludwig said and before (Name) could say anything. A very familiar Italian came into the room as Ludwig moved aside and the Italian tackles (Name) down back onto the bed as he had (Name) in a tight hugs as he said, "Oh bella, I'm-a so glad that-a you are safe. I-I-a thought that-a I lost you, mi bella." "I-It's okay Feliciano, but could you let go, I can't b-breath." (Name) said as Feliciano lets go of her as he sit on the bed and (Name) sits up as (Name) was blushing a little and then Feliciano said, "When you were your parents came by to see you-a they were worried that they had lost you and then I-a told them that I-a would take good care of you because…because I-a love you, mi bella principessa." When (Name) heard that, she was surprise as she then said with a blush across her face and with a smile on her face, "I-I love you too, Feliciano." Feliciano then pulls (Name) into a passionate and loving kiss as (Name) kisses him back.

Feliciano gently pushes (Name) onto the bed as he then deepens the kiss as he licks the bottom of her lips as she moans in allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth. (Name) and Feliciano wrapped their arms around there neck as they pulled away from one another and then Feliciano starts to kiss down her neck in finding her sensitive spot. Feliciano find the spot as (Name) moans and then he starts to suck, nip, and lick at the spot. Feliciano then pulls away as it left a purple bruise on her neck. She then shivers at the look on Feliciano's face as if he was going to eat her and then Feliciano rips her dress off of her as Feliciano takes off his clothes very slowly in a teasing manner.

Once his clothes were gone, Feliciano then starts to kiss down her neck, collarbone, and her breast as he starts to lick and suck on her breast as (Name) squirms and moans. Feliciano then decides to massage the one with his free hand and then he switches sides and does the same thing as (Name) then said, "F-Feliciano p-please stop teasing me." "As you-a wish, mi bella principessa." Feliciano said in a husky voice as he pulls away from (Name) and he then licks his fingers as he coats them with his saliva. Once they were coated enough he sticks one finger into (Name)'s entrance followed by another finger as he does a scissor motion and thrust his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot. Feliciano found her sweet spot as she moans loudly as his name and Feliciano then pulls his fingers out of (Name) as he licks them like a cat as he stares in to (Name)'s (e/c) eyes. (Name) shivers at the look at Feliciano was still giving then Feliciano pulls his fingers away from his mouth as he positioned himself at her entrance and said, "Mi bella principessa , you-a taste so good, but I-a want more." He then gently pushes into (Name)'s entrance in so not to hurt her and then he waits for her to adjust as she then nods her head as Feliciano then starts to thrust as (Name) moans in pleasure.

As Feliciano continues to thrust into (Name), he found her sweet spot as she practically screams his name as Feliciano then starts to thrust faster and harder. (Name) then starts to get a knot in her stomach as she then said, "F-Feliciano, I-I'm about to…" "I-a know, let's-a do it together, mi bella principessa." Feliciano said and then they both screamed their names as they both came.

Feliciano pulls out of (Name) and then gives (Name) a long lick on her cheek as he said, "You-a taste so good, I want-a to have more, I-a want to have you inside of me." "Go ahead Feliciano, I'm ready." (Name) said as Feliciano opens his mouth as wide as he could and then gently closes his mouth over (Name)'s head as he starts to swallow her. (Name) was inside of his mouth as she starts to go down his throat and (Name) blushes and moans as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. (Name) continues to go down his throat as she blushes and moans in the feeling and then (Name) felt an opening as she knew that it is his stomach as she starts to enter inside. Feliciano could feel (Name) starting to enter inside as he was up to her waist as he continues to swallow (Name). (Name) continues to enter inside of Feliciano as she curls up into a ball as her legs follow in, Feliciano was at her feet as he gently pushes her feet into his mouth as he closes his mouth behind them, he gives a hard swallow, sigh in relief, and the pats his bulge stomach of his lover as he lays down on his sides. (Name)'s feet finally enter inside as she is now completely curled up into a ball and she listened to his breathing and heart beats as she then heard Feliciano said, "Are you-a comfortable in there, mi bella principessa?" "Yes I am, Feliciano." (Name) said as she snuggles against his stomach muscle and then Feliciano said, "Why-a don't we get some rest now, mi bella principessa, especially for you since you just woke up? Good night and I-a love you, mi bella principessa." "Okay Feliciano that sounds good to me and I love you too and good night Feliciano." (Name) said as they both close their eyes and went to sleep for the rest of the night.

~Extended Ending~

(Name) has been living with Feliciano and they have a little girl name (Daughter's name) and when she was born, Captain Antonio Fernando Carriedo, a really good friend of Feliciano and Lovino who is like an older brother to them came by for a visit. When Captain Antonio saw (Daughter's name) he was granted to be (Daughter's name)'s husband at the age of 15, but that day soon changed when Captain Antonio's archrival Captain Arthur James Kirkland came and attack their ship; took (Daughter's name) away from them, never to be seen again. Captain Antonio made a vow when Captain Arthur took (Daughter's name) away that he will get (Name) back alive and well. (Name) and Captain Feliciano are alive and well as they are staying on Captain Antonio's ship called The Blood Rose Cross as they continue to search for (Daughter's name) and for Captain Arthur's ship The Black Blood Rose Queen.

~THE END~


	77. Chapter 77

The One Pirate That I Always Belong To (Lemon-Vore)

Part 3 (final)

Pirate!SapinxReader

Request for: Marshalleeslover9

It's been 15 years since (Name) has been with Captain Arthur James Kirkland on the Black Blood Rose Queen and Captain told (Name) when she was a baby he had found her on another pirates ship with her family dead. So Captain Arthur is (Name)'s adopted father as she would called her Dad or Captain. Everyone liked (Name) since she became part of the crew. (Name) is now 15 years old, she has (h/c) hair, and (e/c) eyes as she lives with Captain Arthur's crew and family.

Captain Arthur was working on some strategy plan as (Name) was hanging out with her older brothers Alfred F. Jones and Matthew William on deck in sparring against them because (Name) needed to learn to protect herself. As they were sparring Captain Arthur came out if his quarters and watched in amazement as (Name) was sparring with Matthew and Alfred. (Name) manages to knock both swords out of their hands and then Alfred said, "You've gotten the hang of it, (Name)." "Thanks Alfred." (Name) said as Matthew agrees and then they heard someone clapping as they look above the deck to see their Dad, Captain Arthur as he said, "I have to say, poppet, you've gotten a lot better since you started to practice." "Thanks Dad, do you think that I'm strong enough to beat your archrival The BTT." (Name) said as he walks down the stairs and then said, "Maybe, but how we test on your strength against me, poppet." "You got it, Dad." (Name) said as they both drew their swords and started to spar. (Name) was blocking her Dad's attack, but then he pushes his in between her legs, causing her to jump back, and lost her footing as she falls back hard on the deck. (Name) doesn't say anything as her Dad said, "You were doing okay in blocking my attacks, but you have to be more aware of your surrounding which left you open, poppet." "Okay I'll remember that, Dad." (Name) said as she gets in brushing herself off and her Dad puts his sword away as (Name) does the same.

Captain Arthur knows the truth that he took her away from her real family, but in truth when they attack Captain Antonio's ship, he didn't want the poor little baby to get killed, and so he took her away to prevent that from happening. When Captain Arthur saw (Name) getting along with everyone and everything that has happen her and his crew including Alfred and Matthew. He knew that sooner or later if her parents were still alive, she would return them someday, and then try to explain to them about it.

(Name) was in the crow nest in looking at the view and then (Name) was wondering of what her parents were like and everything, but she was glad to be saved by Captain Arthur. Her thoughts were then cut off as she heard her Dad calling for her, so she looks over the crow's nest as he then said, "Poppet, it's time to eat!" "Okay be right down, Dad." (Name) said as she climbs down the crow's nest and met up with her Dad as they then went into the Kitchen. (Name) had her (favorite food) as her Dad was eating Mash with Earl Grey tea and scones. (Name) always loved eating dinner with her Dad and then after (Name) was done eating, (Name) then said, "Hey Dad do you think that tonight I can sleep with you tonight." "Of course, poppet." Her Dad said with a smile and (Name) smiles back as he then said, "I also have a little surprise for you tonight as well, poppet." "Really, what is it?" (Name) said and she even knew that he wouldn't tell her even if she begged.

So after dinner, her dad had her go to their quarters, and wait for him when he was done with taking care of some business with his crew. (Name) was sitting on the bed just as her Dad without any clothes on because of what they do every night, he had just walked in as he locks the door, and said, "So ready for the big surprise, poppet?" "Yes Dad I am more than ever." (Name) said as he smiles and then starts to chant a spell as a bright light consume the room. (Name) closed her (e/c) eyes and then the bright light disappears and her dad said, "Okay you can open your eyes, poppet." (Name) open her (e/c) eyes as she saw her dad look completely normal except his clothes were missing, but then she notice a few patch of green scales on his body, he has pointed ears, he has cat like eyes, sharp claws were his finger nails were, and when he smiles there were fangs as a fork tongue flicks out of his mouth. (Name) was surprised by this, but then she felt something touch her shoulder as she screams but not loud enough to startle anyone as her Dad chuckles. (Name) turns to see an emerald green scaly tail of some sort a sit it then wraps around her waist and (Name) giggles as she blushes a tinted pink color across her face. Once it wraps around her completely around two times, (Name) saw that the scaly tail is connected to her Dad's lower torso as he didn't have any legs at all as she then said as she realize of what he is, "You're a Naga, Dad." "Correct. SSSSo ready for tonight, poppet?" Her dad said as (Name) then said, "Yes I am, Dad." He then smiles as he then slithers onto their bed and then said, "Good now relax and have fun, poppet." Her dad's fork tongue then sticks out in giving her a few licks on her cheek as she giggles in tickling her face. Her dad then opens his mouth as wide as he could and he brings (Name)'s head close to his mouth as he then gently closes it around her neck. (Name) was inside of her Dad's mouth as he starts to push (Name) in further back into his throat. (Name) continues to go down his throat as her Dad continues to swallow her and (Name) decides to struggle to make it more fun as she then hears her Dad moans.

(Name) continues to go down his throat as she felt an opening and (Name) knew that it is his stomach as she starts to enter inside of his stomach. Arthur feels (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her waist. (Name) starts to curl up into a ball as she enters more and more inside of his snake part of him. Arthur continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her feet as gently pushes her feet into his mouth, carefully closes his mouth behind her feet, gives a hard swallow, sighs in relief as he lays down, and coils himself as lays on top of his bulge snake stomach where his daughter is in as he then said, "Are you comfortable in there, poppet?" (Name) was completely curled up into ball as her legs and feet finally enter inside as she listens to his breathing and heart beats also of what he said as (Name) then said, "Yes, I am Dad." "Thatsss good poppet and it's time to get some sleep. Good night." Her dad said and (Name) then said, "Okay good night, dad." She then snuggles against his stomach muscle, closes her (e/c) eyes as Arthur smirks, closes his emerald eyes, and he falls asleep as (Name) does the same, but what they didn't know of what going to happen next was going to change everything.

~Time skip to Pirate!Spain's axe slashing the screen~

(Name) wakes up the next morning as she was lying in bed; she looked to see her dad awake as he said, "Oh good morning, poppet." "Good morning, dad." (Name) said as she gets up as she finds herself wearing a (f/c) dress as her dad said, "While you asleep as it was almost morning, I let you out through my mouth, helped in taking a bath, and I got you dressed for today, poppet." "Oh okay, thanks dad." (Name) said as she gets up, stretched out as she climbs out of bed, and follows her dad out of their room onto the deck. As they were looking around, her dad then said, "Have seen anything at all, Kiku?" "No, but I see a ship and-…it's The Blood Rose Cross, Captain." Kiku said and her dad then said, "(Name) go and hide in our room and don't come out till it's safe." "O-Okay, just be careful, Dad." (Name) said as she gives Arthur a hug and she goes back inside as she hides in his secret room behind the bookcase as she pulls a book and the bookcase moves like a door. When she goes inside the bookcase closes behind her and the book goes back to where it belongs. (Name) could still hear noises from the outside of secret room and then there were noises inside of their room as she hear some muffling, but not clear enough to understand, and then once it was quiet outside meaning that they left (Name) decides to wait a little longer just in case.

(Name) waits a little longer inside of the secret room, but then for some reason she was getting a guilty feeling inside of her heart. So (Name) then gets out of the secret room, heads out to the deck as she starts to chant one of the transformation spell that her dad had taught her as she starts to grow (f/c) fur with wolf ears and a tail, and she transforms into a werewolf. (Name) then climbs down on deck as some of the enemies crew were freaking out and most of dad's crew were cheering for (Name) as she growl at the enemy. Some of the enemy freak as they run of the deck in jumping off the ship as other start to charge at (Name), but they weren't no match for her as she jumps at in attacking them in just injuring them. (Name) then howls in victorious as she then goes after her dad's arch rival on the other side of the ship. (Name) then tackles the man down as her dad looks in shock and in surprise at this as her dad said, "Good job, (Name). Looks like I win today, Captain Carriedo." "Heh just because you have a werewolf on your side doesn't mean I don't have an ace up my sleeve." Before Arthur could say anything, a loud bang rings out as it hits on her shoulder blade and she starts to transform back to her human form. (Name) staggers back onto the edge of the rail as she smirks, Arthur recognize the smirk as she starts to mumble something, and she falls over the railing as she falls into the ocean water with a splash. Captain Carriedo chuckles as he said, "Thank you Lovi and nice shot." "You're welcome and don't call me Lovi, its Lovino." The man named Lovino said as he starts to mumble in Italian and Captain Carriedo said, "What's wrong, Captain? Are you upset that I killed your friend." "No more like she's my daughter and she's not dead, yet." Before Captain Carriedo and Lovino could say anything as giant sea serpent with scale of (f/c) as she screech making everyone cover their ears and Arthur puts up a magic shield up on every one of the his crew as she spews water out of her mouth. Everyone except for Arthur's crew flew off of the ship and into the water and after she was finished. (Name) transform back into her human form as she climbs back onto the ship and Arthur put the shield down as everyone were cheering for (Name), as her dad comes up to her and said, "Well done, (Name) your training in spells were excellent." "Thanks Dad." (Name) said as she laugh and everyone congratulates (Name) as they celebrate the day and night away, but unaware was a certain Captain was hanging on the ropes on the side of the ship.

As they continue to party the night away, (Name) couldn't help, but laugh on how most of crew was drunk, and especially her dad it was funnier than anything else. When her dad finally collapses, (Name) came over and helped him up as she practically drags him across the deck, up the stairs, and into their as she tries her best in putting him into bed. Once he was in bed, (Name) then goes get water for him, because when he wakes up he's going to have one serious hangover, and (Name) got the water as she places it on his desk as she then climbs into bed. Even though he was unconscious he could still sense when people are around, so (Name) chants another spell as she starts to shrink into no bigger than three inches tall, (Name)'s dress comes off of her as she climbs out of it, she walks over to his mouth, and she notice that his mouth was barely open. Even though his breath ricked of rum, (Name) climbs into his mouth as she ducked from getting hit by his teeth, she climbs onto his tongue as she lays on his tongue, (Name) then starts to close her (e/c) eyes, and said, "Good night, Dad." (Name) heard a mumble reply as (Name) knew that he was trying to say good night to (Name).

~Time skip to Pirate!Spain's axe slashes the screen~

The next morning, (Name) wakes up as was still inside of his mouth, and (Name) guessed that he was still asleep. So (Name) decides it would be best if she climbs out of his mouth, but then she hears a moan and groan as his tongue starts to move, and heard her dad said, "Mmm good morning, poppet." "Good morning, Dad." (Name) said as she smiles, she saw her dad open his mouth as (Name) climbs out of his mouth, and she climbs onto his hand. They both smiled as her dad then said, "It's time that I give you a bath because you smell like my rum breath, poppet." "Yeah, I guess you're right, Dad." (Name) said as she giggles, her dad carries her into a bowl as he gently places her in there, and then pours water on top of her as she gets cleaned up with a bit of soap.

After (Name) cleaned up, her dad help her dry off his handkerchief, and then her dad picks her up as he sets her on the bed as he starts to chant the reserves spell as she grows back to normal size. When (Name) was back to normal, her dad handed her another dress that is another (f/c), and (Name) thanked her dad as she starts to get dress. Once she got dressed, (Name) follows out of their room with her dad, Arthur, and onto the deck, but before (Name) could leave the room her dad then said, "I know that you're here, Captain Carriedo, so come on out." (Name) knew of what to do as she went back into hiding in the secret room as her Dad closes the door behind her and then Captain Antonio comes out from hiding behind the cabin as he chuckles as he then said, "Well, I'm not surprise that you were about to sense me, Captain Kirkland." "Well you should be and I'm going to end here right here right now." Captain Arthur said as he pulls out his sword and Captain Antonio does the same as they both hits swords against one another.

As (Name) was hiding in the secret room, she could swords clanking and everything, but (Name) knew that since her dad has a really bad hang over as he pretends not to have one, so (Name) opens the secret door, starts to chant the werewolf spell yet again, and she starts to transform into a werewolf. She opens the door hard as it starts to rain, thunder and lighting, she saw her dad already running out of breath as the crew were around them in a circle and the two turn to see (Name) in her werewolf form. She jumps over the deck and lands in the circle in between her dad and Captain Carriedo as she growls at Captain Carriedo as Captain Carriedo was a little surprise by as he starts to back away a little. The crew made a path as (Name) walks towards Captain Carriedo as he continues to walk backwards and he bumps against the railing. Captain Carriedo smirks as (Name) just continues to growl, but Captain Arthur recognize that smirk as he was about to say something when (Name) pounces at Captain Carriedo, Captain Carriedo puts his sword away as he tosses (Name) overboard, but (Name) then bites down on Captain Carriedo's right shoulder as he screams in pain, and pulls him down with her into the ocean water. Captain Arthur screamed for (name) as he goes toward the railing, as he was at the railing he looks over in finding (Name), but no sign of her as he screams for (Name), but no reply as he falls onto the deck, and starts to hit the deck hard with his fist as the storm continues onward.

~Time Skip to Pirate!Spain's axe slashing the screen~

The storm started to end as the sun had set around noon most likely, waves were hitting the shore on a beach, and then there was a sound of patted feet hitting the sand. (Name) had return to her human form, but she was a mermaid with (f/c) scales and webbed feet as she was changing back into a human, and she was dragging someone from behind as she sets him down in so she could see Captain Carriedo as he was in pain from the bite which is venomous and (Name) said to herself, 'I still don't understand why I saved you.' (Name) started to think on that moment of when she saved him from drowning.

~Flashback~

After (Name) and Captain Carriedo had fallen into the ocean water as the waves hit the water, (Name) was about to chant her sea serpent spell in getting back on the ship, but then she saw Captain Carriedo sinking further and further down. (Name) wanted to finish her spell, but she started to get a guilty feeling again. So (Name) chants a different spell as her legs starts to merge as one and (f/c) scales start to appear as fins starts to appear. (Name) had become a mermaid as she swims towards Captain Carriedo, she grabs onto his arms as she pulls him to her lips in giving him some air in helping him breath for a while, she then pulls away from Captain Carriedo's lips, and continues to hold onto him as she carries him to shore somewhere.

~Flashback ended~

(Name) continues to look down at Captain Carriedo as she turned back to human completely who was still unconscious, but he was at least still breathing as she wound on his shoulder was still bleeding. (Name) gets up as she starts to walk away from Captain Carriedo, but when she was almost five feet away, she heard Captain Carriedo started to scream in pain from the wound, and (Name) tries her best in ignoring him as she continues to walk in thinking that the venom from her werewolf form will kill him soon. (Name) had made it into the forest as she still could hear him scream in pain and yet again, she feels that same guilty from inside of her heart. (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she then goes deeper into the forest in finding some herbs and fruits for the antidote, if it has any of it that is.

(Name) luckily found the necessaries to make the antidote as she comes back to Captain Carriedo as she had two rocks and a couple of leaves in making the bandage. So (Name) starts to mix it up as she crushes the herbs and stuff as it become a dark green mash. (Name) carefully removes his clothes as she blushes a pink tint across her cheek and once she got his shirt and coat off. She starts to put the antidote on the wound as he starts to scream louder in pain and squirm as (Name) had no choice but use another chant as her lower turn into a (f/c) scale snake's body. (Name) had turn into a Naga as she wraps her coils around Captain Carriedo very carefully in so not to freak him out and (Name) continues to apply the antidote. After she completely covered his right shoulder, she then starts to put the leaf bandage around his shoulder, and once it was finished (Name) lets go of Captain Carriedo as she starts to chant a spell in reverting herself back into her human self. After (Name) returned to her human self, she starts to walk away, but then a hand grabs her hand as he said, "Wh-Why did you save me, chica?" "I-I don't know, you can blame it on a guilt that I get that I know it's wrong and I need to do the right thing." (Name) said as tries to get him to let go of her hand as he chuckles and said, "Y-You know you remind of my friend Captain Lovino, the one that shot you on your shoulder when you were in your werewolf form, and he gets those guilty moments till he does the right thing, too." "O-Oh really, well can you-" (Name) was cut off as Captain Carriedo stands up and pulls her close into a loving hug as he then said, "You know I never did get your name?" "I-It's (name) Kirkland and I know you as Captain Antonio Fernando Carriedo. Captain of the Blood Rose Cross." (Name) said and she felt Captain Carriedo stiffen as he pulls away and (Name0 a shock look on his face as he then said, "N-No way you couldn't be the same little (Name), are you?" "Wh-What are you talking about, I don't know you?" (Name) said as she starts to struggle in trying to get out of Captain Carriedo, but it was no use as he holds on her wrist pretty tight, and Captain Carriedo said, "Your mother is (mother's name) Vargas and your father is Captain Lovino Vargas; your parents made a promise to me about you and me." "Wh-What would th-that promise?" (Name) said very scared and nervous as Captain Carriedo pulls (Name) close as he places his fingers under her chin in tilting her head up as she was looking into his green eyes and Captain Carriedo said, "This." Before (Name) could say anything, Captain Carriedo places his lips on to (Name)'s lip, and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she place her hands at Captain Carriedo's chest in trying to push off of her.

After few times in pushing him, (Name) manages to push him off as she wipes her lips with her arm, and (Name) said as she was angry, "What-what was that for, you dummy?!" "Huh? Well at least you don't cuss like your father, but anyway, I'm your husband and you are to be my wife." Captain Carriedo said as (Name) was shock and scare as she backs away from as he walks forwards, then (Name) then turns around as she takes off running into the forest, and Captain Carriedo follows her as he power walks behind her. (Name) continues to run as she was in the forest in trying to get away from Captain Carriedo, she was also crying in wanting to believe that it was all a lie that Captain Carriedo said, and want this to be just a dream. (Name) continues to run through the forest as she then trips over a tree root and falls onto the ground as she continues to cry. (Name) then heard footsteps coming from behind, turns to looks to see Captain Carriedo as he then said, "(Name), please just listen and-" "NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE LIES! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" (Name) said as she was on all fours screaming, crying, and tossing dirt at him as she digs into the ground with her left hand in hoping that he would leave her alone.

(Name) stops digging the dirt in tossing them at him as she then said as she still cries, "My-My father, Captain Arthur, t-told me th-that he saved me from you, because he knew that you-you were g-going do something b-bad to me, a-and now I-I that h-he was right." "(Name), it's true that Captain Kirkland took away from me, but what he didn't know was that he took you away from your parents." Captain Carriedo said as he walks towards (Name) and he then kneels at (Name) as he about to place his hand on her shoulder, but she then turns around in hitting his hand with her hand, and (Name) then said, "Don't touch me, just leave me alone, and sooner or later. My Dad, Captain Arthur, will come for me and when he does. I'll be back with my real family, not with someone that lies to me about being my husband and stuff." Before Captain Carriedo could say anything, (Name) gets up and runs away from Captain Carriedo.

(Name) continues to run as she run to the other side of the island's beach as she sat down in waiting for her Dad Captain Arthur to come and rescue her. As the days went by, (Name) had made herself a shelter made out of branches and leafs as she has a fireplace along with food and many different things. (Name) had continue to wait for her Dad, she then heard someone walking in the water as just shook her head, and said, "What do you want this time, Captain Carriedo?" "Just thought I come check and see on how you are doing, (Name)." Captain Carriedo said and (Name) said, "Well, I'm doing fine, thank you very much, Captain Carriedo." Captain just chuckles as he walks away and he then said, "Well if you need anything-" "I know you're just on the other side of the island." (Name) said as she cuts him off and he just chuckles as he walks away from (Name).

It was starting to get late, (Name) continues to wait for her Dad to come, and rescue her, but then she heard someone coming as she then said, "Captain Carriedo, I swear if you come near again I'll-" "Geez poppet, I don't think I never heard you so angry in my life." (Name) was cut by a very familiar British accent, so (Name) comes out of her shelter, and turns to look behind her to see her Dad, Captain Arthur along with the crew and Captain Carriedo tied up in ropes as he was being held by Alfred. (Name) starts to cry in happiness to see everyone again, (Name) ran up to her Dad as she gives him a hug, and he hugs her in calming her down. Her Dad then leads her back around to the ship on the other side of the island as the crew follows them along with Captain Carriedo. They get back on the ship as her Dad lead (Name) back into their cabin, he tells Alfred to take Captain Carriedo into the brig. So Alfred takes Captain Carriedo into the brig as (Name) and her Dad go back into their quarters. When they got inside, he helps (Name) in getting cleaned up, getting dress in wearing a (f/c) dress, and then (Name) told everything that had happen even of what Captain Carriedo said, but she doesn't care of where she belonged because she knew that she was Captain Arthur's daughter and this was her family. That made her dad cries of happiness as he hugs her and gives her kisses on her all over her face as she laughs and said that it tickled.

Later on in the day as the sun was setting, (Name) was out on deck with her Dad as she said, "I'm never going to get tired of seeing the sun sets like this, Dad." "Neither will I, poppet." Her dad said and then (Name) said, "Hey after I fell overboard and everything what happen to you during the storm." "Well after you fell overboard with Captain Carriedo, I thought that I lost you for good, but I knew that you were still alive somewhere, so I started my search for you. We searched and searched everywhere for you, but we ran into Captain Lovino and Captain Feliciano on the way so we had to fight them, but that's when I fought against Captain Lovino, I kept on seeing you through, and then I knew that he is your Father." "Yeah, Captain Carriedo told me the same thing, you know how I get my guilty, he told me that Captain Lovino gets those too, but there is one thing that is different about us." (Name) said as she tries to hold back her laugh and her dad said, "Okay and what's that, poppet?" "I don't swear like a sailor like he does." (Name) said as the two then starts to laugh and her Dad said, "Y-Yeah that's true you don't do that, poppet." (Name) nods her head as she continues to laugh and then said, "But what happened next when you were fighting Captain Lovino and Captain Feliciano?" "Well, I first defeated Captain Feliciano, all he did was wave a white flag, and then I fought against Captain Lovino. Even though, I kept seeing you through him, I still kept on fighting it was one of your practice trainings, and I defeated him, but when he asked me about you of why I took you away from, I told him this, 'I didn't know that she was your daughter, she was left defenseless in her crib crying, so I did what any parent would in taking her away and protect her as raising her as my own.' Captain Lovino at first didn't believe me, but then his wife came out of her hiding place, she had told Captain Lovino of what happened on that day, and Captain Lovino couldn't believe it as he then told me, 'Okay I'll admit my defeat, but only if you prove to me that our daughter is really with you alive, safe, and well.' So I let them follow me in search for you when after I told them that Captain Carriedo had toss you overbroad and you dragged him with you, they worry that you didn't survive, but I told them that I taught you everything on how to survive and everything. They were relieved, but you should have seen the look on your father's face, he was screaming and swearing so fast in his language that he passed out in doing so as he fell asleep, poppet." Her Dad said as 9Name) could only imagine him doing that and then (Name) said, "Are-Are they here now?" "Yes, but you had a very long few days, and I think that you're going to need your rest, poppet." Her Dad said and (Name) said, "Okay Dad." (Name) said as it was already dark outside so (Name) and her Dad went inside of their quarters.

(Name) then took off her (f/c) dress as she climbs in bed and her dad starts to chant a different spell as his clothes turn into the color of black, his hair turns red, black horns on both heads of his head, fangs appear in place of his human teeth, two black bat like wings appear from his back, and a long black tail with a upside down heard point at the end. (Name) knew what her Dad had turn into Sweet Devil and this made (Name) very nervous since in this form, it has a mind of its own. Her Dad finished chanting the spell and (Name) notice that he hasn't moved as (Name) guessed that he's trying to get control over him. (Name) gets up as she crawls over towards her Dad who was standing still and once she was close enough to him. She goes to place her hand onto his check to see if he okay, but then a hand grabs her wrist as she said very nervous, "D-Dad, are y-you alright?" There was a very long pause and then a chuckle was heard as he then said, "Oh love, I'm not your Dad, it's Edee, you should know that by now." Before (Name) could say anything, she was pushed down on the bed as Edee was above her as he wraps his tail around her legs and he pins both of her hands above her head as he chuckles and said, "Well, this is nice to have my little angel back with me, right love." "L-Let go of me, Edee." (Name) said as she tries struggle free, but was no use he was too strong, and Edee then starts to mumble something in a different language as he smirks.

(Name) then notice that he was getting bigger and (Name) was shirking as he lets go of her hands and legs. After (Name) had shrunken no bigger than four inches tall, (Name) was too scared to back away or do anything at the matter as Edee grabs (Name) a little too rough as he lifts her to be close to his face. (Name) was absolutely terrified of what was going to happen as Edee then said, "Oh I can't wait to have my little angel inside of me again, isn't that wonderful, love." (Name) doesn't say anything as she was terrified and Edee then lifts (Name) up a little higher as he then opens his mouth as drool drip from the roof of his mouth and he sticks his tongue out. He then slowly places (Name) feet first on his tongue and let's go of (Name) as she easily slides into his mouth.

Once (Name) was inside of Edee's mouth, Edee brings his tongue back into his mouth, and closes his mouth as he then starts to move his tongue in tasting (Name) as he moans. (Name) tries her best in moving away from his tongue, but it was no use, and then she felt Edee starting to tilt his head back as (Name) tries to grab on to something, but there was nothing to grab onto. (Name) falls back into his throat as she heard Edee swallow and (Name) starts to enter inside of his throat. As Edee swallows he places his two fingers at his throat in feeling the lump of (Name) going down his throat. (Name) continues to go down his throat she struggles in hoping that he would spit her out, but that did is make him moan, and then (Name) felt an opening under her feet as she knew that it was his stomach as she starts to enter inside of his stomach. Edee felt (Name) entering inside of is stomach as he lies back in bed in allowing (Name) to slide in without getting hurt.

(Name) enters inside of Edee's stomach as she slides in and curls into a ball as she a little scared, but in a comfortable position as she listens to his breathing and heart beats, and then she felt Edee rubbing his stomach. (Name) couldn't help, but giggle and snuggle against his stomach muscle as she heard Edee said, "Something tells me that you enjoyed it, love." "Yes, I-I did, Edee." (Name) said and Edee then chuckles as he then said, "Well that's good and I bet your wondering of why your father called for me, love." "Wh-what do you mean that 'he called for you?'" (Name) said as she was confused and surprised by this and Edee then said, "Well he knew that you probably want to stay inside for a bit longer, so he called me, and whenever you're ready to come out or whenever her father decides to take over, love." "Oh okay then Edee, good night." (Name) said as she gets comfortable against his stomach muscles and closes her (e/c) eyes as she fall asleep. Edee just chuckles and he then said, "Good night to you too, love." Edee then closes his eyes and fell asleep with (Name) inside of him.

~Time Skip to Pirate!Spain's axe slashing the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she was still inside of Edee's or her dad's stomach, she couldn't tell of who it was, until she felt movement, and someone said, "Are you awake, poppet?" "Yes, I'm awake, but how long was I asleep for, Dad?" (Name) said as she stretches and her dad then said, "You've been asleep for a least a few days, poppet. So are you ready to be let out now?" "Yes I am, Dad." (Name) said as she then heard her Dad coughing and she then starts to move through his throat, and out of his mouth as she lands on his hand. They both laugh a little as her dad then takes her to give her a bath in cleaning her up from inside of him and then once she was cleaned up. He dries her off with a small wash rag and he gently picks up (Name) as he places her on the bed. He then starts to chant a spell in growing back to original size and then he went over in getting a (f/c) dress as he then said, "Whenever you're ready, you can come on out to meet your real parents, and then you can do whatever you want, poppet." (Name) quickly put on her dress as she gets up from bed and before Captain Arthur, her dad, could make it out of the room. he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind as (Name) then said, "I said it before and I'll say it again, no matter what happens your still my Dad and even if we go our separate ways your still my Dad as I'm still your daughter." "Thank you, poppet, for everything. So you ready then to meet your parents, poppet?" "Yes, I am Dad." (Name) said as she lets go of her Dad and they both went out of their quarters as they went out onto the deck.

When they got onto the deck, (Name) saw Captain Carriedo and a man with auburn hair with a curl on the left, light brown eyes, as he was wearing just a white shirt with black pants, there is a lady with him who has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she was wearing a green dress as Captain Carriedo said, "(Name) let me introduce to your parents Captain Lovino Vargas, your Papá and (mother's Name) Vargas, your Mamma." (Name) didn't know of what to say as she made her way to her real parents all she was was really shock and surprise by this, and when got close to them she then said, "Papá? Mamma?" they both nodded their head as they pull (Name) into a comforting hug as they both started to cry as well as (Name) does the same in crying as she hugs them back. They gave her kisses all over her face and then her mother said, "My little (Name), I'm glad that you're safe." "Yeah same-a here, when Captain Eyebrows told-a us that you-a were with him safe and everything, I-a didn't know that I-a would him or-a not, (Name)." her papá said and (Name) then said, "Well I've been doing good thanks to Captain Arthur, my Dad, and my family in helping me out." "I'm-a also sorry for shooting at you, I-a wasn't expecting for you to be werewolf." Her papa said and (Name) said, "Hey it's okay, I didn't know either and if I did then I wouldn't have turn into that sea serpent then, papá." Everyone was laughing at the moment and then her mamma said, "So I suppose you met your husband, (Name)?" "Y-Yes, I have and to be honest I wasn't expecting for him to be my Dad's archrival." (Name) said as she a little nervous as she could sense him staring at her and then she felt the Captain himself wrap his arms around her waist and he said as she blushes a crimson color for some reason, "Yes and she saved me from drowning as well and the kiss that she give was breath taking." "N-Now hold that…I was in my mermaid form and…I had to give him some air to breath…when I tried to save him." (Name) continues to blushes a crimson red and her parents then said, "Well we'll leave the two of you alone in seeing that the two of you really close. Ciao." (Name) try to say something but they already left and Captain Arthur and his crew went back doing their work.

(Name) was left alone with Captain Carriedo as she wasn't sure of what to do and then Captain Carriedo picks her up bridal style. (Name) starts to struggle as she tries to get out of his arm, but he's not having any that as he holds onto her a little more tightly. Captain Carriedo continues to carry (Name) as (Name) they arrive at the stairway that leads down to the brig and she didn't want to know of where this was going as Captain Carriedo starts to walk downstairs with (Name) in his arms. They continue to go the stairs as (Name) wrap her arms around Captain Carriedo's neck and she was scared of falling out of his arms. Captain Carriedo couldn't help, but chuckle at (Name) as he then said, "Don't worry I won't drop you, (Name)." (Name) doesn't say anything as she turns her head in not wanting to look at him and Captain Carriedo just chuckles as he continues his way down the stairs with (Name) in his arms.

Captain Carriedo made it to the bottom of the stairs with (Name) in his arms and they arrive in the brig area as Captain Carriedo was looking for a brig that is big enough for two. Captain Carriedo found one with a bed as he walks down a little further as (Name) tries to figure out of what was going on and Captain Carriedo enters inside of the brig along with (Name). He then sets (Name) down onto the bed, (Name) didn't like where this was going as she gets up, runs toward the door, but then it closed shut as (Name) turns to look at the left side, and she saw Captain Carriedo with a look that he eat her alive as he has lust and hunger in his eyes and he licks his lips as he said, "I'm going to eat you up, mi Hermana bella." (Name) steps back away from Captain Carriedo as he follows in walking towards (Name) and then (Name) hits the back of the bed as she falls backwards onto the bed. Captain Carriedo then climbs on top of (Name) before she could move away from him and then Captain Carriedo looks at (Name) as he then said, "I'm going to make mine as my Pirate Queen, mi Hermana Bella." (Name) doesn't say anything as she was too scared and she then starts to struggle in hoping to get away, but he then pins her hand above her head, and he sits on top of her legs as he smirks causing (Name) to shiver.

Before Captain Carriedo could do anything, he then notices a strange circle as it was purple, and its starts to glow as they both said, "Wh-What's going on?" Before they could figure out of what's going on as they were teleported out of the brig and then they appeared as they land on something soft. They were trying to figure out of what's going on until they heard something or someone chuckling and hissing. (Name) was about to say something when something scaly wraps around and Captain Carriedo was grabbed by something by a huge clawed hand. Captain Carriedo disappears from site as she starts to struggle in figuring of what's going on and a candle light was lighted as (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she saw a giant her Dad, Captain Arthur in his Naga form as he was holding Captain Carriedo in his hand. All (Name) is watch in horror as her Dad places Captain Carriedo into his mouth, close his mouth, and tilt his head back as he swallows him. (Name) wasn't sure of what's going on as she struggles and said, "Hey Dad, wh-what are you doing?" "Mmm, oh hello there poppet, I figure that I do something for you and Captain Carriedo, so the both of you can have some privacy. Instead of being of the brig, I figure that you both can have your privacy inside of me and don't worry I put a spell around my sound proof spell so I won't hear of what's going on, poppet." Her Dad said as he picks her up with his clawed hand and in looks into (Name)'s (e/c) eyes when he told her that. (Name) was okay with it as she nodded her head, her dad then open his mouth , he places (Name) into his mouth feet first, her dad carefully closes his mouth behind (Name), he tilt his heads back, and swallows (Name) as he places his fingers at his throat in feeling (Name) going down his throat.

(Name) goes down into his throat as she wondered if Captain Carriedo was alright and then felt an opening underneath her feet as she knew that it is his stomach as she starts to enter inside of his stomach. She falls into his stomach, but instead of landing on his stomach muscle, she lands in someone's arms, and a very familiar person with a Spanish accent, "Well, it seems my princess has come at last, and now you ready for a little fun." Before (Name) could say anything, Captain Carriedo pins (Name) down on the stomach muscle as it encases them both, and Captain Carriedo then leans down towards (Name) as he places his lips onto (Name)'s lips. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen at this as she starts t struggle in the kiss in hoping that she could pull away from him, but it was no use as Captain Carriedo then licks the bottom of her lips causing her to moan in allowing Captain Carriedo in pushing his tongue into her mouth. (Name) tries to pull away from Captain Carriedo, but he would let go of (Name), but then some reason, (Name)'s struggling starts to slow down as the kiss felt really good, and (Name) starts to kiss back.

Captain Carriedo smirks in the kiss as he continues to kiss her and then him notice Captain Arthur's stomach juice started to dissolve both of their clothes right off. Once their clothes were completely off Captain Carriedo, then starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot, and he then finds it as (Name) flinches and moans. Captain Carriedo then starts lick, suck, nip on her neck as(Name) said, "A-Antonio." Captain Carriedo stops as he pulls away from her neck as it left a small purple bruise and he said, "Wh-What did you say, mi Hermana?" (Name) had just realize of what she just said and (Name) knew that there was no way of out of this so (Name) then said, "I-I said, 'Antonio', Captain Carriedo." " Mmm say that again, mi Hermana bella." Antonio said and (Name) said, "A-Antonio." Captain Antonio growls as (Name) shivers and Antonio said as he kiss down her neck, to her collar bone and to breast as he starts to lick and suck at it and massages the other with his free hand, "Yes keep saying my name, mi Hermana bella, because it turns me on so much." "A-Antonio." (Name) said she arches her back and squirms and then Antonio switches sides and does the same thing to her breast.

Antonio then pulls from her breast as he then starts to kiss down her stomach and then to her entrance as he then gives it long slow lick causing (Name) to jump as she screams, "ANTONIO!" Antonio smirks at this as he then pushes his tongue into her entrance as he starts to lick and he places his finger at her fold in playing with as (Name) moans and screams at Antonio's name as she places her hands on top of Antonio's brown hair as he continues to lick her. Antonio in pulls away from her entrance as Antonio then said, "Mmm you taste so good, mi Hermana bella, but I want more." Then take me Antonio, I'm all yours." (Name) said as she couldn't take it anymore and Antonio smirks as he then licks his finger one by one. Once he coated his fingers enough he sticks one finger into her entrance and follow by another one as he does a scissor motion and thrust his fingers in her entrance. Antonio thrust his finger into (Name) as he tries to find her sweet spot and then he finds it as (Name) said, "THERE! A-ANTONIO THERE D-DO IT, A-AGAIN!" Antonio smirk as he hits it again for a few time and he pulls his fingers out of (Name) as he gives his fingers slow long lick like a cat as he stares at (Name) with lust and hunger in his green eyes.

Antonio the positions himself at her entrance as he then slowly pushes into her as she moans in pain at first, but then Antonio waits in letting her to adjust, and then she moans in pleasure as nods her head. Antonio then starts to thrust as hard as he could as (Name) moans and Antonio immediately found her sweet spot as she moans loudly at his name as (Name) then said, "A-ANTONIO! THERE HARDER FASTER, PLEASE!" As you wish, mi hermana bella." Antonio said as he thrust harder into as they were both chanting their names like mantra and then within a few more minutes, (Name) said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know…let's do it together, mi Hermana bella." Antonio said and within a more thrust they both scream both of their names as they both came into one another. Antonio then pulls out of (Name) as he then said, "Mi Hermana bella, do you remember of what I said earlier about you tasting so good?" "Yes and I said for to take me and that I am all yours, so go ahead and do it, Antonio." (Name) said and Antonio smirks as he grabs her feet and then said, "As you wish, mi Hermana bella." He gives her feet each a kiss before he opens his mouth and pulls her feet into his mouth. (name) couldn't help, but blush and moan as Antonio starts to lick and swallow her little by little.

(Name) felt her feet starting to enter his throat as she continues to enter more and more into Antonio as he continues to swallow. Antonio is up to waist as he decides to play with her fold again with his tongue in causing (Name) to moan as she then said, "A-Antonio, p-please stop teasing." Antonio just smirks as he stops playing with her fold and continues to swallows (Name). (Name) continues to go down into Antonio's throat and then she felt an opening under her feet and she knew that it's his stomach as Antonio smirk as he could feel it. Antonio continues to swallow (Name) as she could see a bugle forming from his stomach as (Name) continues to enter more and more as he was up to stomach and her arms.

Antonio continues to swallow (Name) he licks her and when he was now up to her breast he decides to have a little fun as he bite down, but not too hard in hurting (Name), and he was practically teething her as he licks her breast as (Name) moans and blushes. Antonio chuckles in causing a vibration in making (Name) shiver and then Antonio stops playing with her as he starts to swallow (Name) again. When they finally came face to face as Antonio was staring into (Name)'s (e/c) eyes Antonio places his hand on (Name)'s (h/c) hair ruffles it in giving a reinsuring looks and (Name) nods her head in letting Antonio to continue. So Antonio opens his mouth a bit more wider as he gently pushes (Name)'s head into his mouth as he closes his mouth behind her and gives a hard swallow in finishing swallowing her as he lays on his sides on Captain Arthur's stomach muscle as he sighs in relief and pats his bulge stomach. (Name) went into his mouth as Antonio gave (Name) a few licks before she went into his throat, she starts to enter inside of throat as she moans and blushes as it felt like getting hugs and kisses just like with her Dad, and (Name) finally enter inside of his stomach as she curls into a ball in getting into a comfortable. (Name) snuggles against his stomach muscle as she was listening to his breathing and heart beats; then she heard Antonio said, "Are you comfortable in there, mi Hermana bella?" "Yes I am Antonio." (Name) said and she heard Antonio chuckle as he then said, "Well that's good. Anyway let's go ahead and get some rest. Good night and te amo, mi Hermana bella." "Yo también te quiero, Antonio." (Name) said as she learned it from her Dad just in case if met someone that speaks in Spanish. (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes as she falls asleep and she snuggles as his stomach muscle. Antonio chuckles as he does the same in getting comfortable inside of Captain Arthur. Captain Arthur chuckles as he was asleep in bed in his room.

~Extended Ending~

It's been a few years since (Name) and Captain Antonio had gotten married and they have a little boy name (Boy's name) as he has (Name)'s (h/c) hair and Antonio's green eyes. (Name) and Captain Antonio also made Captain Arthur, their son's godfather, and he was really happy with it. Now they were now one big happy family as there's been made a truce between Captain Antonio and Captain Arthur. The three pirates were able to find true love, Captain Arthur raise (Name) Vargas as she finally found her real parents, and now they were a family as they had many adventures on the Seven Seas.

THE END


	78. Chapter 78

The One True Love of Christmas Magic (Lemon)

Nutcracker!EnglandxReader

Request for: mermaidfan

It was Christmas morning, (Name) wakes up early in the morning as she wears (f/c) pajamas, and she then went into Oliver's room to get Oliver who is her older brother along with Jason, Michael, and François. (Name) was in Oliver's room as she spots him already awake as Oliver saw (Name) and said, "Merry Christmas , poppet." "Merry Christmas to you too, Oliver." (Name) said as she walks over in giving Oliver a hug as he hugs back. They both pulled away and Oliver then said, "Poppet why don't you go wake up Jason and Michael while I go wake up François." "Okay Oliver." (Name) said as she then leaves Oliver room and then walks down in the hallway as she finds the doors next to one another. (Name) figure it would be better to wake up Michael up first since he isn't as cranky as Jason when he wakes up.

(Name) quietly opens the door on the right side, but as soon as she opens the door, she gets tackle down by two blurs of white and gray as they were licking on her face and then a very familiar Canadian accent said, "Merry Christmas Maple Leaf and I knew that you'd be coming to wake me. So I had Kuma and Jiro to greet you once you opened the door." Kuma and Jiro both got of (Name) as she laughs and said, "Merry Christmas to you too, Michael, and thank you for the greeting." (Name) gets up as Michael the ruffles her (h/c) hair and then Michael whispers, "Good luck in waking Jason, Maple Leaf." "Oh don't worry I have an idea, Michael." (Name) whispers as Michael leaves along with Kuma and Jiro to meet up with Oliver and François; (Name) looked at the door on the left were Jason's room is. (Name) carefully opens the door as she closes it behind her in so not to wake him up. After she closed the door, she carefully walks over to Jason's bed as Jason was still asleep, when (Name) was close enough to his bed, (Name) carefully touches Jason's shoulder in gently shaking him, and said, "Jason, it's time to wake up, it's Christmas morning, and – Ah!" (Name) pulled by Jason as then said, "Morning babe and Merry Christmas." Merry Christmas to you too, Jason." (Name) said as Jason lets go of her and the two got from bed as they then left the room.

Once they made it to the living room there was a huge Christmas tree filled with decorations and presents under the tree. When they got their presents Jason got a new baseball bat and baseball along with nails, Michael got a new hockey stick along with barbed wired, Francios got a new gun, Oliver got a dessert cookbook, and for (Name) she couldn't find her gift till Oliver said, "Poppet, here's your gift, I had a friend of mine made it for you." Oliver pulled out a nutcracker from behind his back and it looked like Oliver, but his hair was a blond color and his eyes were emerald green as well as his military uniform was green as well. (Name) thanked Oliver for it and she said "Merry Christmas, everyone." Merry Christmas, (Name), (Maple Leaf), (babe), (poppet)." Everyone said to (Name) and everyone went their separate ways in enjoying their gifts and when everyone was gone. (Name) notices a small note around its neck and (Name) took the note as it read,

_Magic is real in everyone way, so is True Love, and if you like for this to be real just say my name: Arthur James Kirkland_

(Name) went to her room in believing this was real. So once (Name) arrived to her room, carefully sets the nutcracker down onto her bed, took a few steps away, and then said, "Arthur James Kirkland" Suddenly a cloud of smoke appear in covering the nutcracker and her room. Once the smoke had clear there was a life size of her nutcracker the bed and (Name) went over to get a look at him. (Name) thought he was handsome even though he looks so much like her brother and then (Name) went to touch him when suddenly someone pulls her down to her bed. (Name) was now pinned onto her bed and (Name) looks to see it was Arthur Kirkland as he said, "What's your name, love?" "It's (Name) Kirkland." (Name) said as she tries to get up and Arthur then said, "Ah well ,my name is Arthur James Kirkland, but you can call me Arthur, and I heard a lot of things from my twin brother." This surprised (Name) in finding out that this man Arthur is Oliver's twin brother and Arthur then said, "I had him cast that spell on me in so I can meet you at last and now I can finally be with forever, love." Arthur then places his lips on (Name)'s lips in making her startled a little, but kisses him back as Arthur licks the bottom of her lips. (Name) moans in allowing Arthur to push his tongue into (Name)'s mouth in deepening the kiss as he lets go of her hands allowing (Name) to wrap her arms around Arthur's neck as he does the same.

They both pulled away and Arthur then starts to kiss down her neck as he starts to take off his uniform as well as (Name)'s pajamas. Once both of their clothes were off, Arthur then starts to kiss, he found her sensitive spot as he nips, lick, and suck on it as he leaves a purple bruise as he pulls away, he continues down (Name)'s collar bone, and down to her breast as he then start to lick and suck onto her breast. (Name) was moaning his name as she then said, "Ar-Arthur, s-stop teasing me." As you wish, love." Arthur said as he pulls away and places his finger at her mouth as he then said, "Suck." (Name) took his fingers into her mouth and starts to coat them with her saliva.

Arthur then pulls his fingers away and then places one finger in at a time into her entrance and then starts doing a scissor motion as he thrust his fingers. He finds her sweet spot as she moans his name, Arthur pulls his fingers out of her, and then positioned himself at her entrance as she then nods her head. Arthur then carefully pushes into her entrance and then waits for her to get adjusted as she then nods her head. Arthur then starts to thrust as he immediately finds her sweet spot as she moans his name. Within a few minutes, (Name) then said, "Ar-Arthur I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, love. " Arthur said as they both screamed at each other's name as they both came. Arthur pulls out of (name) as he collapses next to (Name) as he then said, "I love you, my dear (Name)." "I love you too, Arthur. " (Name) said as they both fall asleep in one another's arms.

~Extended Ending~

It's been a year since Arthur and (Name) had done it and right now they were at the hospital as (name) was about to have their babies as the nurse came up and said, "Okay (Name) 1, 2, and 3 push." (Name) pushes as hard as she could as Arthur was holding her hands and then (Name) takes a little breather as she pushes again. (Name) stops for a moment to catch her breath and pushes again as they hear a tiny cry from the babies as the nurse then said, "Congratulations, you two it's a boy and a girl." The nurse first cleans then up first and then hands the small girl who has Arthur's blond hair and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes and the small boy to (Name) who has (Name)'s (h/c) hair and Arthur's emerald eyes. As they were holding the babies the nurse said, "What would you like to name your kids?" "I would like to call the little girl Alice and the little for Peter." (Name) said and Arthur then said, "I love those names a lot, love." The nurse then takes the babies to get taken care of as Arthur then said, "Why don't you get some rest, you had a long day, love?" "Okay, I'll see you soon when I wake up." (Name) said as Arthur gives her a kiss on her forehead and (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes as she goes to sleep.

~THE END~


	79. Chapter 79

The One True Love of Easter Magic (Lemon)

Usagi!EnglandxReader

Request for mermaidfan

(Name) is a young teenage girl as she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, as she wears a (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pant, and her older brother is Oliver Kirkland. It was Easter morning as (Name) wakes up in the morning and she goes into the living room as she finds a small box with holes in it. (Name) went over to the box as there was note on top of it as it read,

Happy Easter, poppet

Love, Oliver Kirkland

(Name) smiles and then giggles at the note as she then opens the box as it reveal a small rabbit that is blond as it was really fluffy, caterpillar eyebrow, and it has emerald eyes. (Name) carefully picked the rabbit up in so not to hurt and (Name) got a better look at as it snuggles in (Name)'s arm as (Name) giggles. (Name) carries the rabbit to her room to play with it and when she arrived at her room. She walks over to her bed and carefully places the rabbit down on her bed as (Name) climbs on the bed. (Name) lays down in bed as the rabbit snuggles against (Name) as (Name) giggles and starts to pet the rabbit's fur, but for some reason (Name) felt tired as her (e/c) eyes starts to feel heavy and (Name) starts to fall asleep as she thought she saw the rabbit's emerald eyes glow brightly.

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself still in her room, but when she turn over to her sides she find a man staring right her with his emerald eye as he had no clothes on, he was caterpillar eyebrows, the same rabbit ears, and the rabbit's tail as (Name) squeaked when he wrapped his arms around (Name) and the man said, "Your beautiful then I imagined, (Name)." "Huh? H-how do you know my name?" (Name) said as she was surprised by this and then the man flips (Name) in so she was on her back and the man was on top of her as he had his arms on both sides of her head as he said, "My name is Arthur Kirkland and I'm also Oliver's twin brother. I wanted to meet for a long time, so Oliver transformed me into a rabbit, but I have one little problem, love." "Wh-What's the problem, Arthur?" (Name) said and then Arthur leans down to (Name) as he said, "I'm in heat, love." Before (Name) could say anything, Arthur places his lips on (Name)'s lips as she squeals in the moments as Arthur took the moment in pushing his tongue in to (Name)'s mouth. (Name) moans in the kiss as she then starts to kiss as Arthur smirks in the kiss and then Arthur pulls away from (Name). Arthur then starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck in trying to find her sensitive spot and then (Name) moans Arthur's name. Arthur then starts to lick, nip, and suck at the spot as it left a purple bruise on her neck; Arthur pulls away as he then said, "Now everyone knows that your mine, love." "Aren't I-I already yours, Arthur?" (Name0 said as she wasn't sure of what to say at that moment and Arthur looks at (Name) with a smirk on his face as he then said, "Of course you are, love." Arthur then starts to kiss down her neck to her breast as he starts to lick and suck at her breast as (Name) moans and squirms at the moment and then Arthur pulls away as he stars to go down her stomach as he kisses her down to her legs.

(Name) shivers and moans in the moment as Arthur then ducks his head in between her legs; he starts to lick her fold. (Name) moans in the moment as she said, "A-Arthur, s-stop teasing me." "As you wish love." Arthur said as he pulls away and then starts to lick his fingers in coating them with his saliva. Once they were coated enough he starts to stick out finger in at a time as (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling. When Arthur found her sweet spot (Name0 then said, "THERE D-DO IT AGAIN, ARTHUR!" Arthur smirks as he then pulls his fingers out as (Name) makes a whimper moan and Arthur starts to lick his fingers as if he was a cat; then Arthur said, "You ready for the main event, love." (Name) nods her head as Arthur positions his member at her entrance very slowly in so not to hurt (Name) much as she moans in pain at first. Once Arthur was fully inside of (Name), he waits for (Name) to adjust as he then heard (Name) moan in pleasure in giving Arthur the okay, and Arthur starts to thrust into (Name) as he found her sweet spot.

Arthur smirks at this as he continues to thrust into (Name) as she moans loudly and said, "Ar-Arthur, I-I'm about to…" "I-I know let's do it together, love." Arthur said as they both scream at their names and they both came at the same time. Arthur pulls out of (Name) as he collapses next to (Name) and Arthur give a peck on the forehead as he said, "I love you, love." "I love you too, Arthur." (Name) said as she hugs Arthur, but then she heard Arthur said, "Say love, did you know that once rabbits are in heat they keep on going." Before 9name0 could say anything, Arthur continues to make love with (Name) for the rest of the day.

~THE END~


	80. Chapter 80

The Perfect Protection (Vore)

Detective!EnglandxReader

~Mix-Spain

~Normal POV~

(Name) was having her normal routine of her daily, but then she finds a threatening letter from of what it looked like a murderer or something. (Name) had called the police about it, but all they said it was only a trick or something. Every time (Name) returned home her home was torn about from the inside and out.

~Time Skip Detective Arthur appears on the screen~

Many weeks has passed since that letter and the destruction inside and outside of her house. She then went over to one of her friend's house for some help and it was the last person she hoping not to see either, Jason (2P!America) and Michael (2P!Canada). She was okay with François (2P!France) and Oliver (2P!England) since they didn't mind her coming over, but it was Jason and Michael she was concern about because every time she tells them something bad has happen they both get really protective of her, so she hopes that may be Oliver or François can help her out. So as soon as she gets to the house, she then knocks on the door, but before there was a reply the door, the door opens in revealing Michael's pets Kuma the Polar Bear and Jiro the Grey Wolf, and (Name) was then tackled down by the two pets causing her to fall backwards as the two started to lick her face. (Name) couldn't help, but laugh as this moment, then she heard a familiar British accent as he said, "Kuma, Jiro get off of poor (Name)." the two got off of her and she looks up to see Oliver and François at the door. (Name) got up as soon as the two moved out of the way, then Oliver gave her a hug as he said, "Oh it's so to see you again, poppet, how have you been doing!" "Uh… well, can I tell the two of you inside… it's important!" (Name) said in a unsure voice and Oliver and François knew what was going on so they both lead (Name) inside of the house.

~Time Skip Detective Arthur removes his sunglasses and give a devious smirk at the screen~

(Name) has explained to the two of what was going on as (Name) had some of Oliver's tea and cupcakes, and Oliver said, "So someone has been tearing your place apart as for the threat they sent for you, poppet." "So, did you call the police, oui?" François asked then (Name) then started to cry and said, "I did call them and all they said that it was only a joke and I didn't know of what do, but go to you guys."

Oliver and François looked at one another and Oliver nod his head and François leaves the room and Oliver said, "Don't worry, poppet, I have someone in my family that can look after you for a while till this guy is caught." "Thank you, Oliver that means a lot to me, but when will he be here." (Name) said and then Oliver said "Well I say that he should be here at your house…right now." Just then a puff of smoke was seen through the window and (Name) said her good bye to the two and went back to her house to see who it is that Oliver and François had sent for her.

~Time Skip The smoke disappears~

(Name) got back to her house and opens the door, but when she did, she thought she was seeing doubles, she saw someone that looked like Oliver, he had blond messy hair, caterpillar eyebrows, his eyes were emerald color, he wore of what it look like a black dress coat with a white Pablo shirt, a black tie, he had black sunglasses in his coat pocket, and he was wearing black shoes as she guessed that the black hat on the table was his and he then said, "Are you, (Full Name)?" "Huh? Oh yes I am, but who are you?" (Name) said and he said, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm Oliver's twin brother and a detective François told me of what is going on and I came here to protect you from my Allies that are in the police force, but they also act as an assassin." (Name) was confused at this and Arthur said, "You see, somehow they found out that your friends with our twin brothers and they think that you will turn like them, into a murderous killer." "But-But they're not…it can't be… their only families that I had since…" (Name) didn't want to finish her sentence of her families death of being murder by the same murders that she believes that is after her now, and then Arthur said, "I know and I don't believe it either actually our twin brothers, Second Players, or 2Ps are murders, they help out with the police in finding the murders, but what I don't understand is why my allies in our police group including me is called the Allies are going after you, if you are just friends with them in just hanging with them out, unless…" "Unless what, Arthur?" (Name) said then Arthur said, "The 2P!Axis group or Feliciano's twin brother Alejandro, Ludwig's twin brother Victor and Kiku's twin brother Kuro, they also part of the police force with the Axis, but the head of it, but it doesn't make since unless something happened between you and that group." "I think I know why, Alejandro and I used to go out as a couple, but one day he disappeared, so he must have come back and found out of what has happened and that I broke his promise of, 'No matter where we go or how far we are. We will never be separated, never be a part from one another, and never fall in love with someone that drives us both apart.'" (Name) said and Arthur looks at her and said, "Well in that case, I will have to protect you till he forgives you, but you won't like it, though." Arthur said and pulls out a potion of some sort and drinks it. He then pulls out a bottle that looked like a powdery substance, opens the bottle; he pours the substances into his hand, and blows it right at (Name). (Name) starts to cough as it was blown at her and at the contact of her body the powder disappeared. Once it cleared off her (f/c) clothes were actually off like the powder had turned acid and dissolved her (f/c) clothes, then Arthur walked up to her and grabs onto her sides, and opens his mouth as wide as he could. He then starts to shove (Name) head first causing her to scream and start struggle as Arthur continues shove and swallow (Name) down his throat. (Name) continues to go further back to the back of his throat. (Name) then started to go down his throat, it was a very tight squeeze, but for some reason it felt very relaxing to her like she was getting hugs and kisses, but she still struggled anyway in making Arthur feel good as she could hear him moan.

Arthur continues to shove (Name) down his throat as he moans in feeling her struggle, so he continues to shove (Name) as he was up to her hips, and then he felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach. (Name) then started to enter inside of his stomach more and more she starts to curl up into a ball to get into a more comfortable position. Arthur was up to her feet now, so he gives one final hard swallow as he starts to close his mouth as her feet started to enter inside. As the remaining of her feet started to enter she listens to Arthur's breathing and heart beats which was very relaxing then she heard Arthur said, "You okay in there, love?" "Yes I am, Arthur." (Name) said as she was starting to get too relax of listening to his breathing and heart beats, then Arthur whispers, "I love you, love." "I love you, too, Arthur." (Name) replied back which surprised Arthur. Oliver had told Arthur so much about (Name) and when he got to meet her in person, he knew that he will protect and love (Name) no matter the cost. (Name) then fell into a deep sleep as Arthur goes out of the front door and heads out to his car to take her with him to the airport back to England, his home and his new future with his new wife.

THE END


	81. Chapter 81

The Usagi who is my Hero (Lemon)

Usagi!AmericaxReader

Request for: mermaidfan

(Name) is a young teenage girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, she wears a (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants as her older brother is Jason Jones. It was Easter morning, (name) was the first to wake up this morning, as she gets out of bed, leaves her room as she was smiling, she made it to the living room, and she saw her brother Jason as he said, "Good morning, (Name) and Happy Easter." "Happy Easter to you too, Jason and good morning." (Name0 said as she then notice a large box next to Jason as she walks over to it and Jason said, "I got you a little something, (Name)." "What is it, Jason?" (Name) said and Jason chuckles as he then said, "Why don't you open it and find out." (Name) opens the box as Jason watches from behind and (Name) when opened the box, she was surprised to find a very large rabbit inside that was a sandy blond color, has a piece of fur sticking up, black fur ring around its neck, and it has sky blue eyes. (Name) smiles at the rabbit as she goes to pick it up with Jason's help and (Name) said, "Oh Jason, he's so adorable. Thank you." "Your welcome, I'll help you take him to your room, and then I'm heading out to take care of some business." Jason said as he carries the rabbit in his arms and (Name) follows as (name) then said, "Oh okay then just be careful, Jason." "You know that I'm always am." Jason said as he chuckles and (Name) giggles as they arrived to (Name)'s room and (Name) opens the door for Jason as he thanked her. (Name) smiles as Jason places the rabbit on (Name)'s bed and they both gave each other a hug as they both pulled away in each other; Jason said, "See you later, (Name)" "Okay, I'll see you later, Jason." (Name) said as Jason leaves the room and (Name) climbs onto her bed in lying next to rabbit as she said, "Well at least I someone to keep me company." As if the rabbit was listening, the rabbit goes to (Name)'s hand in giving it a lick, and (Name) giggles as she starts to pet the rabbit on its head and back. (Name) decides that it would be best if she rest for a little longer, so (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes, and she went to sleep, but she didn't notice that rabbits sky blue eyes started to glow brightly.

~Time Skip to England magic across the screen~

(Name) woke up a few hours later as she opens her (e/c) eyes, but her rabbit with her, and gets in wondering where it disappeared to. When she felt a breeze, she turned to see her window open, but there was no one there as she goes to the window, and there was no one outside either. So she thought that someone must have come in; took her rabbit. So (Name) ran out of her room, up the hallway, down the stairs, and she then ran through living to the front door. (Name) opened the front door as she runs out of the house and runs out of the house to the backyard into the woods.

(Name) was deep in the woods as she was calling for the rabbit, but no sign of the rabbit, and it was starting to get late. As (Name) continued to look for the rabbit, she thought she heard someone say her name, but she ignored it until she heard someone scream in a familiar voice, "(NAME)!" Before (Name) could turn around to see of who it was she was tackled down by sandy blond. When saw of who it was, she thought at it was her brother, but the man has sandy blond with a cowlick sticking up, sky blue eyes, he has rabbit's ears, and a rabbit's tail as (Name) said, "Wh-what in world…" "Surprise (Name), you probably don't recognize me, but I'm your bunny rabbit. Oh I'm Alfred by the way." Alfred said and this surprised (Name) as she had no idea of what was going on. Before could say anything, Alfred picks (Name) up bridal style, and Alfred said, "Well it's getting late and my twin brother wouldn't like it if I didn't keep you safe, (Name)." "B-But how are you like this and how do you know my name, Alfred?" (Name) said as she was confused and then Alfred said, "Well I asked my brother's twin, Oliver in turning me into a rabbit in meeting, but I forgot about the side effects that makes me half rabbit and half human, and my twin brother told me a lot about you, (Name)." (Name) made an 'o' expression as Alfred continues to carry (Name) as they arrive to the house and went through the back door. As they were inside of the house, Alfred continues to carry (Name) through the house, then up the stairs, through the hallway, and to (Name) as Alfred closes the door behind him. Alfred then walks towards the bed and then gently sets (Name) on the bed as Alfred climbs on top of (Name) and straddle her legs.

(Name) wasn't sure of what alfred going to do till Alfred as he then leans down to (Name) and said, "I never thought you were this beautiful, babe." Before (Name) could say anything, Alfred places his lips on (Name)'s lip and he pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth as (Name) moans in the kiss. (Name) then wraps her arms around Alfred's neck in deepening the kiss and she felt Alfred smirk in the kiss. Alfred then pulls away from her lips as alfred then starts to kiss down her neck as he takes off (Name)'s clothes. (Name) moans as Alfred found her sensitive spot and Alfred licks, nips, and suck at the spot as it left a purple bruise on her neck. Alfred then pulls away from neck as he then said, "Now everyone knows that your mine, babe." "Th-Then I want everyone to know that I'm your, Alfred." (Name) said as Alfred smirks at this and then goes back kissing down her neck, to her collarbone, and to her breast.

Alfred then starts to lick and suck on her breast as (Name) squirms and moans; then Alfred pulls away as he then kisses down her stomach to legs. When Alfred was at her legs, he gives a teasing nip as (Name) shivers and (Name) said as Alfred then placing kisses and slow licks on her leg, "A-Alfred, s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, babe." Alfred said as he pulls away and then starts to lick his fingers in coating them with his saliva. Once they were coat enough, Alfred starts to put one finger in at a time as (Name) shiver, and then Alfred ducks down in between her legs as he then starts to lick her fold. (Name) moans as she felt Alfred licking her and then (Name) said, "A-Alfred, I-I'm about to…" Alfred pulls his fingers and he pulls away as he then licks his fingers as he was like a cat and he stared right into (Name)'s (e/c) eyes. Alfred then pulls his fingers away from his mouth and said, "You taste so good, babe." (Name) shivers at this as Alfred then slowly pushes his member into (Name)'s entrance and when Alfred was fully inside. Alfred waits for (Name) to adjust and (Name) moans in response in allowing Alfred to go ahead.

Alfred starts to thrust into (Name) as she moans and Alfred found her sweet spot as (Name) said, "THERE, D-DO IT AGAIN!" Alfred smirks as he hits the same spot over and over again. Within a few more minutes, (Name) said, "A-Alfred, I-I' m about to…" I know let's do it together, babe." Alfred said and then they both screamed their names as they both came at the same time. Alfred pulls out of (Name) as he collapses next to (Name) on the bed and Alfred said, "I love you, babe." "I-I love you, too, Alfred." (Name) said and then she felt Alfred pulls her close to him and then said into (Name)'s ear, "Say did you know once rabbits are in heat they never stop, babe." Before (Name) could say anything, Alfred starts to make love to (Name) for the rest of the night.

~THE END~


	82. Chapter 82

The Winter Storm of Eternal Love (Lemon-Vore)

EnglandxChubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby and she is wearing heavy duty (f/c) winter clothes with a heavy duty winter (f/c) coat as she was walking up the streets as it was snowing really hard; she was kicked out of her home by her parents for no reason whatsoever as she was dragging her (f/c) rollaway suitcase. So (Name) walks in trying to find a place to stay at as cars pass by her and then she didn't notice that one stops right next her as she hears a very familiar British accent said, "(Name), what are you doing out here, love?" (Name) looks to her left in seeing her boyfriend Arthur James Kirkland in his black mustang as (Name) said, "I-I was kicked out of the house by my parents, Arthur." "That's terrible, love. Here let me help you in putting your stuff in the car, love." Arthur said as he parks his car and gets out of the car as he helps (Name) in putting her stuff in his trunk as he opens it. Arthur puts it in as he closes it and Arthur helps (Name) into the car into the front seat. Arthur opens the door for (Name) as she gets in and Arthur closes the door as Arthur goes around to the driver seat as he gets in; starts his car as he drives back home to his place as that's where he was heading.

They arrived to his place as Arthur helps (Name) as he also grabs her suitcase and leads her into his house. (Name) follows Arthur into his house and Arthur opens the door for her as she walks in. Arthur has her to sit down on one of his chairs as he takes her stuff into his room and then he goes into the kitchen in making some hot tea. As the tea was ready, he brings it to (Name) as he said, "Hey you go, love." "Thank you, Arthur." (Name) said as she takes the tea and drinks it slowly in helping her to warm her up; Arthur said, "Your welcome, love, and why don't you live with me now since you have nowhere else to go." "Really, thank you, Arthur." (Name) said as she smiles Arthur smiles back at her and said, "Your welcome, love." Arthur said as they both continue to drink their tea in getting warmed up and (Name) was glad that Arthur found her or else she would freeze to death.

~Time Skip to Arthur's tea going across the screen~

It's been several months, since (Name) has been started to live with Arthur, and it's their anniversary of starting in dating. As Arthur has a special surprise for (Name) as he was mixing potions and stuff together and it was finally ready as he scoops it into a vial as he puts a crook on it. Arthur then leaves his secret room as he heads back to their room as he finds (Name) still asleep in bed and she then wakes up in opening her (e/c) eyes as she said, "Oh good morning, Arthur, and happy anniversary." "Good morning to you too, love, and happy anniversary to you too, Arthur." (Name) said as Arthur starts to take off his clothes and (Name) does the same as Arthur starts to climb on top of the bed; straddles (Name)'s leg as he then leans down in placing his lips onto (Name)'s lips.

(Name) kisses him back as they both wrap their arms around their necks and Arthur licks the bottom of her lips as she moans in letting Arthur to push his tongue into (Name)'s mouth. Arthur pulls away as he starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot as he then finds it very easily as she moans loud and Arthur starts to lick, nip, and suck on her in leaving a purple bruise on her neck as he then starts to kiss down her collarbone to her chest and to her breast as he starts to lick, suck, and nip her nipple and massages the other one with his free hand. (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling as she said, "A-Arthur s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, love." Arthur said as he licks his fingers in coating it with saliva and as he then places his fingers into her entrance one at a time. (Name) moans in the feeling as Arthur starts to do a scissor motion in starting to thrust his fingers in finding her sweet spot. He then immediately finds it when (Name) moans loudly and he then pulls his fingers out as he position his member at her entrance; she nods her head in letting Arthur know to go ahead. Arthur in pushes in her entrance as he was then fully in her and he waits for (Name) to adjust as she then nods her head; Arthur starts to thrust into her as he finds her sweet spit as she moans loudly. Arthur continues to thrust into her as (Name) then said, "Ar-Arthur, I-I'm about to…" "I-I know let's do it together, love." Arthur said as they both came into one another and he pulls out of her as he then said, "I also have another surprise for you, love." "What is it, Arthur?" (Name) said and Arthur then makes a vial appear out of nowhere into his hand as he said, "Well let's just say when you were on the computer I saw something that you were looking up as it's something called vore, I believe, love." (Name) didn't know a way out of this one as she just giggles nervously and then Arthur giggles the same way as she did as Arthur said, "Well I'm going to make your fantasy into a reality, love." He pulls the crook off and drinks the potion as he finishes it. Arthur then tosses the vial across the room and Arthur goes down to her feet as he brings them into his mouth; starts to swallow her. (Name) blushes crimson red as she moans and squirm in the feeling as Arthur continues to swallow as he was now up to her waist as he starts to have her hands in his mouth.

Arthur continues to swallow (Name) as he moans in her taste as he moves his tongues around and he feels (Name) feet and legs starting to enter inside of his stomach as he was now up to her breast. (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling as she was blushing darker crimson red and then just as Arthur was up to her head. They looked into one another's eyes and she nods her head in letting Arthur to go ahead; he then swallows (Name)'s head whole as he lets gravity takes over as he swallows a few times in getting her down. (Name) goes down into his throat as she moans in the feeling as it felt like hugs and kisses. She then finally enters inside of Arthur's stomach as she curls into a ball as she then hears Arthur burp and the stomach muscle encases her. (Name) listens to his breathing and heart beating as he hears Arthur said, "Are you comfortable in there, love?" "Yes I love it, Arthur." (Name) said as Arthur was laying against the bed on his back as he places his hand on his huge bulge stomach and Arthur said, "Well I'm glad enjoy it, but lets go to sleep, love. Happy anniversary and I love you. Good night" "I love you too and happy anniversary, Arthur. Good night to you too." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes in going back to sleep and Arthur does the same with her girlfriend inside of him as he was able to grant her fantasy.

THE END


	83. Chapter 83

There are sometimes different kinds of Love (Lemon-Vore)

Naga!SpainxChuuby!Reader

Request for Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl as she is (age) years old as she is chubby; she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and is wearing (f/c) t-shirt and (f/c) pants as she was walking her way back from school through the woods. (Name) continues to walk through the woods as she had no idea of where she was now as it felt like she was going around in circles. So (Name) went to sit on a log, (Name) walks over to the log, and she sits down on it in trying to figure of what to do now since it was starting to get late. As she was thinking her thought was then cut of when the log started to move and she then heard an unfamiliar voice, "Excuse me ragazza, but-a can you-a get off of me." (Name) looks over to the side in seeing a person with Magenta hair with a curl on the right side as he wears a brown soldier cap as he has purple eyes and (Name) then notices that his lower half is a body of a snake with the coloration of a Coral snake; (Name) said as she gets off of him in backing away, "O-oh I'm so sorry, sir. I-I'll be on my way." "I-a don't think so, ragazza." The Italian accent snake person said as he wraps his coils around (Name) in pulling her close and he then said, "Where-a do you-a your going?" "I-I was on my way back home from school, sir." (Name) said as she scared of what he was going to do to her and another unfamiliar voice appears and said, "Fernando, that's enough. Leave the chica alone." (Name) looks over to her left in seeing another Snake person as he has brown messy hair, green eyes and his lower half is a body of a snake as the coloration of Anaconda. The snake man called Fernando makes a 'tch' sound as he lets (Name) go and said, "Here you-a can have her then, she's not the girl that I'm looking for anyway." Fernando lets go of (Name) as he slithers away as (Name) was scares out of her mind and then the Spanish accent Snake man slithers over to her; said, "Are you alright, chica?" "Y-Yes, th-thank you um…" (Name) said as she trails off in realizing that she doesn't know his name or what he is in fact and he then said, "Oh sorry, I'm Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, a Naga which is half human and half snake as you already met Fernando Vargas who is a Naga as well." "I-It's nice to meet you Antonio, I'm (Full Name), and I was on my way from school to home as I got myself lost." (Name) said as she then felt his coils wrap around her waist as she jumps at the sudden scaly touch and Antonio said, "Well lets see by the time we get through the woods to wherever you live it'll be night time. So why don't you just stay at my place for a night, (Name)." "O-Oh well I-I don't want to intrude or anything." (Name) said and Antonio said, "Don't worry you won't be intruding or anything. So come on I'll take you to my place, climb on." He then uncoils (Name) in having her climb on his back on his snake body and (Name) at first hesitated as she then climbs on snake body as she sit down on him and then Antonio smiles as he starts to slither with (Name) on his back of his snake body.

(Name) continues to sit on Antonio's snake body as they arrive to a cave and Antonio slithers into the cave as he then said, "Well were here this is my home, (Name)." (Name) didn't know of what to say at first as Antonio continues to slither into the cave further and further back until they arrived to his nest as it was made out of animal fur as he said, "Well here we are this is my nest." "This is amazing, Antonio and thank you for letting me stay with you for the night." (Name) said as she gets in the nest, but she doesn't the hurt look on his face as he then slithers into the nest, and he wraps his coils around (Name) in keeping her warm as he then said, "Well good night (Name)." "Good night to you too, Antonio, and thank you again." (Name) said as Antonio then kisses her on the forehead and she blushes a pink tint across her cheek; (Name) then closes her (e/c) eyes in going to sleep as Antonio does the same, but he wish that (Name) didn't have to leave the next morning.

~Time skip to Naga!Spain appears in pouncing at the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she wakes up and is still wrap in Antonio's coils and for some reason it felt relaxing as it was like that she didn't want to leave just yet. (Name) giggles as she then felt the coils move a little tighter as Antonio was just waking up as he said, "Good morning, (Name)." "Good morning to you too, Antonio." (Name) said as she giggles and Antonio gets up as he uncoils (Name) as he said, "Well I'll go get some breakfast and then I'll take back to your home, (Name), okay." "U-Uh well I was thinking i-if it's alright with you, Antonio. Is that can I stay with you instead?" (Name) said as this surprise Antonio as he then pulls (Name) into a hug as he said, "Of course (Name) I wouldn't have it any other way." "Thank you, Antonio." (Name) said as she hugs him back and then Antonio pulls away as he said, "Your welcome, (Name). Instead of you waiting for me to come back, why don't you just come with me in getting breakfast, okay?" "Sure Antonio." (Name) said as she then gets up and Antonio gets up as he then pats on his coils for (Name) to get on as (Name) did just that, but instead of sitting on his coils, she was laying on his coils. Antonio smiles as he starts to slither with (Name) on his coils out of their home in search for breakfast.

Antonio slithers around in the woods with (Name) on his coils in search for breakfast as he then find a berry bush along with some fruits as he also spots some rabbits and squirrels; he said, "Here (Name), you can pick as many as you want while I go catch some of those animals over there." "Okay Antonio. "(Name) said as she gets off of Antonio and uses her (f/c) t-shirt like a bag as she starts to pick some berries and fruits for the both of them. As (Name) finished picking the berries and fruits, she walks over to where Antonio went to, and what she saw she didn't know of what to do, but watch. Antonio was currently swallowing a rabbit as she watches it kick and struggle with its legs. (Name) watches as it then disappears into his mouth and (Name) didn't know of what to think of it being interesting or disgusting. Antonio then turns around in noticing (Name) was watching as he slithers towards (Name) as he said, "Hey (Name) you okay." "Oh yes I'm fine and look at all the berries and fruits that I got of the both of us." (Name) said as she smiles and Antonio smiles back as he said, "Good girl, (Name). Now let's head on back and eat breakfast okay." "Okay." (Name) said as she climbs back on Antonio's coil as she sits down without dropping a single berry or fruit and Antonio starts to slither back to their cave.

They both arrived back to the cave as Antonio slithers over to their nest with (Name) on his coils as she still held berries and fruits in her shirt. Antonio then stops slither as he was at his nest and (Name) was about to climb off when Antonio lift her up with her tail; he carefully sets her down on his nest as she sits down. Antonio then slithers over to her as he carefully wraps her in his coils and they both started to eat the fruits and berries that (Name) had collected for them to eat for breakfast. After they finished eating breakfast, Antonio then pulls (Name) into a hug, and said, "(Name) I want to say that I love you, now and forever, mi amor." "And I love you too, Antonio." (Name) said as she hugs Antonio back and Antonio then cups her cheek as he pulls her into a passionate and loving kiss as (Name) kisses back. Antonio then licks the bottom of her lips as she moan and in allowing Antonio to push his tongue into (Name)'s mouth. Antonio then pushes (Name) down on her back on his nest as he deepens the kiss.

Antonio pulls away as he takes all of (Name)'s clothes off of her in leaving her naked and Antonio starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck in trying to find her sensitive spot. Antonio then finds it when he hears (Name) moan loudly and he starts to nip, lick, and suck on her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her neck. Antonio pulls away as he smirks and he continues to kiss down her neck to chest to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck her breast as (Name) squirm and moans in the feeling as he massages the other one with his free hand. Antonio smirks as he got an idea as he uses tail as he warps his tail around her (e/c) eyes and her wrist above her head; (Name) said, "Wh-What are doing Antonio?" "I thought to make this more interesting, mi amor." Antonio said as he then licks his fingers in coating them in his own saliva and he then puts one finger in at time in her entrance as (Name) jumps in the feeling as she squirms and moan. Antonio started to make a scissor motion as he thrust his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot. (Name) then moans loudly as Antonio smirks in knowing that he found her sweet spot. He then pulls away and he then position himself at (Name)'s entrance as he gives a little nudge in letting (Name) know of what he's doing. (Name) squeaks as she knows now of what Antonio wants as she nods her head in letting Antonio know to go ahead. Antonio slowly thrust into (Name) and (Name) moans in the feeling as Antonio was now fully inside of her as he waits for her to adjust.

(Name) nods her head in letting him know that he can start and Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as he found her sweet spot as she moans loudly. Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) as (Name) said, "An-Antonio I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said as they both then came into one another as Antonio then pulls out of her and uncoils (Name)'s head in revealing her (e/c) eyes along with her wrist. Antonio then lays down next to (Name) as he pulls her close in his arms, but before Antonio could go to asleep, (name) said, "Wait Antonio I-I want to try something before you go to sleep. "Mmm what is it, mi amor?" Antonio said out of curiosity and (Name) said, "Well after I saw you eat that rabbit whole and alive and-and I was wondering if I…could be inside of you, Antonio." "Sure you can (Name), in fact that's what I was going to do once you were asleep." Antonio said as he goes down to her feet and he opens his mouth as wide as he could as he takes her feet into his mouth as he then starts to swallow. (Name) squirms in feeling as she felt her legs and feet going down his throat as he continues to swallow (Name). Antonio continues to swallow (Name) as he then felt (Name) feet starting to enter his stomach as he was now up to her waist. (Name) moans in the feeling as Antonio uncoils (Name) as he continues to swallow (Name). Antonio was up to her breast as she squeaks in the feeling as he continues to swallow her and he also starts to swallow her hands and arms.

(Name) moans in the feeling as Antonio is now up to her head as they both looked at one another and (Name) nods her head in letting Antonio know to continue. Antonio then takes (Name)'s head into his mouth as he continues to swallow the last bit of her. (Name) goes down his throat as she couldn't help, but moan and blush crimson red in the feeling as she finally arrived to his stomach as she curls into a curl, and she heard Antonio burp as his stomach muscle encases her; to her it felt like getting hugs and kisses as she listens to his breathing and heart beating. Antonio sighs in relief as he lies on his side and places his hand on his bulge stomach as he said, "Are you comfortable in there, mi amor?" ""Yes I am Antonio." (Name) said as she then closes her (e/c) eyes in going to sleep as she said, "Good night Antonio." "Good night, mi amor." Antonio said as he goes to sleep as well in knowing he has his mate finally by his side, but unaware Fernando was just outside of the cave, and he then goes out on his own in finding his girl that he hasn't seen in years.

THE END


	84. Chapter 84

Time to mate with a Naga (vore-lemon)

Request for mermaidfan

Naga!AmericaxReader

In a nice quiet village near the Dark forest a young girl named (Name) she had (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes and wore her (f/c) shirt and (f/c) shorts, she doesn't have any family because of the plague that came in one time, everyone blamed on the head wizard, Arthur Kirkland for the plague since he knew some spells and what not, but (Name) knew that Arthur would never do that, and after convincing the mayor of the village he let Arthur stay, but out of the village.

(Name) would go up there all the time in visiting him in bringing him for, herbs, ingredients for his spells, books, or (Name) would even stay with him for the night depending on how late it is.

One day, (Name) was gathering some berries and herbs for Arthur, he has messy blond hair, caterpillar eyebrows, and emerald eyes, she went to Arthur cabin that was a bit a little bit in the Dark Forest, she knocked on the door to Arthur's cabin, and Arthur came in opening the door, and he said, "Oh, (Name) come in, come in, I just got some snacks and tea ready, poppet." 'Thank you, Arthur." (Name) said as she entered his cabin and sat on one of the chairs that Arthur made with his magic so it actually moved out for her to sit and then it moves forward on its own. (Name) couldn't help but giggle at this then Arthur came and sit on the chair that was across from her and he then said, "I'm so glad that you could make it for tonight, because there is someone that I would like for to meet since I need someone that I can trust and you're the only I can trust." "Is there something going on, Arthur?" (Name) asked in concerned then (Name) heard something like slithering, (Name) looked behind her and saw of what it looked like a snake's tail, then she heard like someone was little shock, "Issss ssshe the one to watch me while you're gone, big brother." 'Yes, and it's okay, you can come out, Alfred." Arthur said then in to the left side of him was a young boy about his age, he had sandy blond hair with a cowlick, sky blue eyes, he was buff which made her blush a bit, and then when she saw his lower torso was a indigo color of scales and it was a body of a snake and Arthur said, "(Name) this is Alfred, he is a Naga, half human half snake, and Alfred this a really good friend of mine, (Name)." "Nicccce to meet you, (Name)" Alfred said then she replied, "Same here, but my question here is how did Arthur find you or the other way around?" "I found him, poppet, he was injured, so I took him in after healing him, and since I'm going away for a while. I'm heading to see some friends of mine that live deeper in the woods that need my help, and now I don't know of how long of I'm going to be gone, poppet, and I thought that it would be nice if you two be friends while I'm gone." Arthur said, then Alfred strikes down at (Name) in pinning her down making her really scared of how this will work, he looked like that he was going to eat her, then he leans down to her ears and whispers, "Assss ssssoon Arthur leavessss, I want to have a little fun in having you insssside of me." (Name) didn't say a thing then Arthur, "Alfred, get off of (Name) now!" Alfred then smirks and pulls away and said, "Artie, I wasss only playing with her." Arthur shook his head and (Name0 came up first in giving Arthur a hug saying, "Goodbye, Arthur." "I'll see you soon, poppet." Arthur said then (Name) pulls away, but only to be crushed by Alfred when he hugs Arthur, (Name) tries her best not to blush in feeling Alfred's muscles, and Alfred said, "Goodbye Artie." "I'll be back Alfred, just behave now." Arthur said and teleport himself out of the room leaving (Name) with Alfred, which she was now scared after what he said earlier, and he lean slithers from behind and whispers in her ear and said, "SSSSince your Arthur'sssss friend, I'll give you a ssssporting chancccce of giving you about ten to fifteen minutes in trying to hide from me. SSSSo if I were you, I'd ssstart running." (Name) immediately went out of the door as Alfred gave her a head start of running.

(Name) deeper and deeper into the woods, unfortunately for her, she doesn't know that she enters the part of the woods were Arthur had found Alfred, and everywhere she looked she heard hissing noise all around her. As she was looking around she picked up a big stick for defense, but when I did someone grabbed her from behind by her hand in letting go of the stick, it flipped her around in facing Alfred, and she was terrified of now Alfred was now going to eat her as he said, "Looksss like I end thissss game, (Name)." Alfred then picked up (Name) as he started to tear off her clothes, and once he was finished he opened his mouth as wide as he could and clamped his mouth around her head.

(Name) was inside of Alfred's mouth she struggled to try to get out of Alfred, but all he did was moan in the movement making her blush in the process, but she still struggle as she started to go further back into the back of Alfred's throat, and when she started to feel a little tight at first, but it started to feel good for some strange reason, so she then started to moan at the feeling. Alfred heard her moaning as he continues to swallow her as he was up to her hips. (Name) continued to go down Alfred's throat and it felt really good and then she felt the opening of Alfred stomach of his snake part of him. Alfred started to feel (Name) in entering inside of him so he continued to swallow her as he was up to her feet and gave one big swallow as he swallows her feet down his throat, he gave a sigh of relief, and patted his bulge stomach. (Name) enter more and more inside of Alfred, she then just listened to his breathing and heart beats which relaxed her more, and she started to curl up into a ball as her feet and legs followed in. She felt Alfred starting move and she didn't know of where she was going so she decides to ask a little scared, "Um, A-Alfred, w-where are we going?" "We are going back to my place, then once I'm done with you, we will head back to Arthur's cabin, babe." Alfred said which made (Name) really scared now of what Alfred just said and Alfred just slithers away to his home with his human inside of him.

~Naga!Alfred sky blue eyes appears and come close to the screen Time Skip~

(Name) was still inside of Alfred as she felt him still slithering to his place, she still was terrified of what was going happen, and then (Name) felt that Alfred had completely stop moving. (Name) didn't know of what was going on then she felt movement from the inside as she started to move out of his stomach, through his throat, and out of his mouth landing in water. (Name) move around in the water to figure which was up and down, so she was guessed that she was swimming upwards to the surface, and she was able to swim up to the surface only to be faced with Alfred. (Name) went to swim the other way, but Alfred was only a few steps ahead of her, when he wraps his coils around her waist in bringing her close to him, and she was now terrified of what Alfred was going to do. Alfred then cups (Name)'s cheek and pulled her into a kiss, then he licked the bottom of her lips, making her moan which allowed Alfred to push his fork tongue into her mouth. (Name) couldn't help, but moan in the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around Alfred's neck in deepening the kiss. Alfred pulled away, started to kiss down her neck in finding her pleasure spot, and finds the spot when she moaned very loud, then he started to lick, nip, and suck at the spot, and she said, "A-Alfred." She moaned his name and he pulls away in admiring the purple bruise mark that he left on her neck. Alfred then started to kiss down her collarbone and down to her breast; then started to lick and suck at one nipple he massages the other one with one hand. He then pulled away and switched the sides and did the same thing and (Name) said, "A-Alfred s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, babe." Alfred said and he pulls away and starts to stick tow of his fingers into her entrance and started to stretch her out. (Name) started to squirm a bit at Alfred's movement and Alfred then started to thrust his fingers inside of (Name). (Name) then moaned very loudly when he found her sweet spot; he pulls his fingers out, and position his member at her entrance. (Name) nodded her head in letting Alfred know that it was okay and Alfred thrust into (Name)'s entrance and waited for her to adjust. (Name0 then nodded her head letting him know that she was ready, so he started to thrust fast for and immediately hitting her sweet spot and started to hit mercilessly and said, "Who is your mate?" "You are, Alfred." "Who is making you feel so good?" "You are, Alfred." Whose name do you scream?" "ALFRED'S NAME!" Alfred kept asking questions as he thrust into her and she answers the questions and she then screamed the last one as she came and Alfred screams her name, "(NAME)!" Alfred then picks her up bridal style, slithers out of the pond, and puts her down onto his nest. Alfred then wraps his coils around her to make her comfortable and Alfred then lays next to her and they both went to sleep and (Name) thought, 'Maybe I can learn to love him.' And then Alfred said, "I love you, (Name)." "I-I love you, too…Alfred." (Name) a little surprise as if he read her mind and they both went into a deep sleep.

~extra ending~

As they slept Arthur was standing right next to one of the boulders and he smile happily when he had seen that Alfred was able to find someone he loved and who would be than his own friend (Name) to watch over her since he had to go and take care of some things with the other mystical creatures like Alfred, but before he teleports he said, "I wish the two of you the best of luck." He then vanishes as he teleports but didn't see that (Name) and Alfred smile I hearing him say that.

THE END


	85. Chapter 85

VC part 2: What a Lover Wishes for (vore)

Request for: Konata101

ReaderxRussia

Ivan and (Name) have been together for a few years since they were married and they currently live in Russia. Ivan couldn't be any happier with the girl of his life and a beautiful home that they live in. What more could Ivan asked for in his life that he is living now.

One day Ivan and (Name) decide to do it and they both loved every bit of it. One day when (Name) got a pregnancy test done it kept on coming as negative and Ivan was very worry about it so they went to the doctors, to inly find out that she can't have children, which devastated them both. When Ivan heard about it from the doctors, he felt bad for (Name) since she won't be able to experience of what it's like to have kids. Ivan wished there was something that he could do as he looks up into the sky and saw a shooting star as he wishes for (Name) to have kids, but when he opens his eyes the star came falling towards him as he ducks and hears (Name) scream in agony. Ivan runs to check on her as he finds her passed out on the floor of the living room and Ivan was afraid that he had killed her from the wish. So he checked her pulse and he was still going which relieved Ivan as he picks her up bridal style in carrying her to their room for her to rest on their bed till she wakes up.

Once Ivan got her to their bed his cell phone then starts to ring, he picks it up to see the caller ID was Arthur Kirkland, and he clicks over as he said, "Hello. Oh Arthur, how have you been? Hmm? Yes my sunflower was hit by one of those. Oh I see, well I'll be able to grant my sunflower's wish then. Good night to you, too, bye." Ivan hangs up his cell phone and looks over to (Name) with childish smile knowing that once she wakes up and Ivan will be able to grant her wish in having kids.

~Time Skip for Ivan's childish smile~

The next morning, (Name) wakes up as she finds herself in their bedroom and Ivan was sleeping right next her. (Name) as she places her hand on his shoulder in shaking him a little in waking him up as she said, "Ivan wake up." Ivan stirs a little and then stirs a little as he opens his amethyst eyes. Ivan wakes up to see (Name) awake and smiling as he said, "Oh sunflower, your awake that's good to know that you're alright then, da." "Da, I am Ivan, sorry that I scared you about last night." (Name) said as she gets up and stretches and as she stretches she felt Ivan wrap her arms around her waist and start to leave butterfly kisses on her back and up in making her giggle in the process as she said, "Ivan that tickles, stop that." "Why, sunflower, I'm just happy to see you this morning." Ivan said between kisses on her shoulder to her neck and (Name) then felt this strange feeling all over her body as if she was missing something inside of her as she said a little scared, "I-Ivan something's, w-wrong with me." "Oh what is it, my sunflower." Ivan said in curiosity in which he already knows of what it was; it was the curse that Arthur disburses through the world thanks to Alfred's interrupting during his spell. (Name) was scared of what this feeling was inside of her and she said really scared, "I-I don't know of what it is, b-but it feels like, that I-I'm empty inside of me for s-some reason and it scares me, Ivan." "Oh don't worry sunflower, everything will be alright." Ivan said as he starts to take off his clothes along with (Name)'s (f/c) pajamas and then Ivan then kisses (Name) passionately as (Name) kisses him back.

Ivan then licks the bottom of her lips as she allows Ivan to push his tongue into her mouth as she moans in the kiss. Ivan then pulls away from the kiss as he mumbles something like he was chanting a spell and starts to kiss down her neck, shoulder, chest, stomach, and then between her legs as he said, "You're going to enjoy this as I make you feel so good, sunflower." Ivan then goes down to between her legs and slowly places his face at the entrance as he starts to push him in. (Name) didn't know of what was going on, but it felt good to that she starts to buck her hips in making Ivan to go deeper inside of her. Ivan knew that (Name) was enjoying this as he was going deeper into (Name) and then he felt (Name) change her position in a sort of doggie position as she practically start to hump on him to get him deeper inside.

(Name) moans in ecstasy in feeling Ivan going inside deeper as she said between moans and gasp, "I-Ivan…ah…you feel…ngh… s-so good." "I bet I do since I'm fulfilling your wish, sunflower." Ivan said and (Name) what he meant as she continues to pull him in deeper. Ivan continues to go deeper inside till he felt an opening inside of (Name) which was her womb. (Name) felt Ivan staring to enter inside of her womb as a bugle started to form as he continues to go deeper. Ivan starts to curl up into a ball as he enters deeper inside if (Name) till he was fully inside of (Name). (Name) continues so as she was up to his feet as she gives one last final shove in pushing him in as she gasp and moans in relief in patting her bulge as she heard Ivan said now fully inside of (Name), "How do you like it, sunflower?" "I don't like it, I love it, and now I can experience of what it's like to have a child. So while you are in there, Ivan can you make it like you're a baby inside of me." (Name) said and Ivan said, "Sure I could that for you for the 12 months, sunflower." "Thank you, Ivan." (Name) said as she relaxes a bit and goes to sleep as Ivan does the same.

THE END


	86. Chapter 86

When someone needs something more (Vore)

AmericaxJapan/Ameripan

AviatorVoreHead's Happy New Year Contest

Kiku had taken the earliest flight to Alfred's home in America, because of two things, one Alfred had heard about Kiku's new anime series that had been released in Japan, and two Kiku wanted to go visit alfred for some time now since they have been in a relationship.

As the plane then landed, he goes into the lobby in getting his suitcase, and he then goes to the front lobby where Alfred said that is where he was going to meet up with him. Kiku was looking around as he then saw a sign with his name and hearts drawn around it as Kiku just smile and shook his head as he walks over to the sign. Kiku got through the crowd and saw Alfred as Alfred then said, "Kiku, it's good to see you again, babe." "I-It's good to see you, too, Arfred." Kiku said as he blushes and Alfred sets the sign down as he grabs Kiku's suitcase from Kiku before he could protest. Kiku smiles as Alfred then leads Kiku out of the airport and out to the parking lot as Kiku follows Alfred, to his Bumblebee Convertible car. Alfred puts Kiku's suitcase into the trunk as he opens it and then closes it. Alfred then opens the front seat door for Kiku as Kiku then blushes as he then thanks Alfred and climbs into the front seat. Alfred closes the door as Kiku puts on the seatbelt on and Alfred then goes around the front part of the car as he then opens the driver's seat. Alfred climbs in as he closes the door, puts on his seat belt, starts the car as Alfred then pulls out of the parking spot, and heads for home.

The drive wasn't very long as Alfred pulls up to his driveway to his mansion, he parks his car, turns off the ignition, opens the car door as he took off his seat belt, Kiku does the same as Alfred grabs Kiku's suitcase from the trunk, and then they walk to the front door as Alfred opens the front door. The two enter inside of Alfred's home and Alfred took Kiku's suitcase into his room as Kiku follows him to his room. Alfred set Kiku's suitcase onto his bed as he unzips it and helps Kiku in unpacking his stuff.

After they were done unpacking Kiku's stuff, Alfred gives Alfred a kiss on Kiku's lips and then pulls away as he then said, "I missed you so much, babe." "I-I missed you too, Arfred." Kiku said as he hugs Alfred and Alfred hugs Kiku back as Alfred pulls away and said, "So babe, how about you show me the new anime series and then you and me will have fun tonight." "S-sure, ret me just get up the computer and hook it to your TV then." Kiku said as he walks over to Alfred's computer as Alfred wraps his arms around his waist making Kiku blush in the process. Once the computer was turned on and ready to be use. Kiku then goes onto the Internet as he then types in the title of the show called, 'Shingeki no Kyojin' as Kiku then said, "It means Attack on Titan, Arfred, and it's based on one of our manga series that was created by the same person that made 'Death Note.'" "Awesome, I bet this series is awesome." Alfred said as kiku clicks on the website and before he plays the episodes. He takes one of Alfred's connectors as he plugs it into his computer and plugs the other end into the TV. Kiku turns on the TV as the same screen of the computer appears onto the TV and then Kiku hits play as the first episode starts to play as Alfred practically pulls Kiku onto his bed in making Kiku sitting on his lap.

~Time Skip to Alfred's and Kiku's Hamburger and Sushi going across the screen~

After they had finished watching all the episode, Alfred was amazed by the episode as Kiku gets up and unplugs the plug from the TV, Alfred then said with excited, "Babe that was the most awesomistic series that I ever seen, but one question what kind of vore was that and what other types are there like the one in the series." "Werr that was hard vore were people die in the painful way and the other ones are called soft vore were you don't die and it's rike being protected but more of being inside of someone." Kiku does his best in explaining on the series and Alfred, "Awesome and…didn't you say you have a vore fetus on being swallowed alive and whole, babe." Kiku didn't know of where this was going so he nods his head and Alfred then said, "Well, then how about I'll make your wish come true, babe." Kiku was surprise by this as he starts to take off of Kiku's clothes as he gives Kiku a few licks, he then grabs a potion out of his coat pocket, starts to drink the potion, then tosses the glass somewhere in the room and opens his mouth as wide as he could. Kiku was surprise by this as Alfred pulls Kiku into his mouth as he gently closes his mouth around Kiku. Alfred starts to push Kiku into his mouth as he moans into Kiku's taste. Kiku continues to go further into Alfred's mouth as he starts to enter into the back of her throat. Alfred starts to swallow Kiku as Kiku starts to enter more into his throat.

Kiku starts to enter more and more into Alfred's throat as Kiku starts to blush and moans as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Kiku continues to go down Alfred 's throat as he continues to swallow him and then Kiku felt an opening as he knew that it was his stomach. Alfred felt that Kiku started to enter inside of his stomach as Alfred continues to swallow Kiku as he was up to his waist. As Kiku continues to enter more and more into Alfred's stomach, he curls into a ball in getting into a comfortable position.

Alfred was then up to his feet as he pushes his feet into his mouth as he closes his mouth gently, then gives a hard swallow as he sighs in relief, and pats his bugle stomach where Kiku was in. Kiku's feet and legs finally enter inside of Alfred's stomach as he curls into more into a ball and he listens to his breathing and heart beats as Alfred then said, "You comfortable enough in there and did you enjoy it, babe." "Hai, I most certainry am and I did enjoy it. Arigato Arfred." Kiku said as Alfred moves onto his bed as he lays down as he pats and rubs his stomach causing Kiku to blush a tinted pink across his cheek and Alfred said, "I Love you, Kiku and well how about we some rest since you probably have leg lash from the flight." "Hai and I love you, too, and that sounds like a good idea to me, Arfred."Kiku said and closes his eyes as he falls asleep in listening Alfred's breathing and heartbeats. Alfred closes his eyes as he falls asleep as he said, "Good night, babe." "Good night to you too, Arfred." Kiku said as they were now sound asleep and finally together in a different way.

~THE END~


	87. Chapter 87

Who do I really love? (lemon)

(Request)

ChinaxReaderxJapan

(Name) is in China with a few of her friends to visit the Land of the Setting Sun, but while they were visiting one of the sites, (Name)'s friend left her behind as (Name) saw the bus leave as she tries to run after it, but she couldn't catch up to it nor get their attention. So (Name) was walking down a dirt road in the country in hoping in some way to get back before her friends go to the airport, so (Name) then pulls her cellphone out in seeing what time it was, but when she saw what time it was she starts to cry in knowing that she was too late, her flight that she was supposed to take had already taken off, (Name) sat on a large boulder as she cries as she couldn't cry no more.

As she was crying she heard of what it sounded like a motorcycle as it stops and heard very familiar Korean accent as he said, "(Name), what are you doing out here, da-ze?" (Name) looks up to see Tai, South Korea's 2P and (Name) said as she was drying her tears, "Tai, wh-what are you doing here?" "That should be my line, but why are you crying, and what happened, (Name), da-ze" Tai said as he gets off his motorcycle and walks over to (Name). When Tai was standing in front of (Name), (Name) had told Tai everything, and he punches part of the boulder as it crumbles in making (Name) and squeak in surprise and Tai curses in his language as he said, "They have no right in doing that to do you (Name), whether their your friends or not, da-ze." "I know, but I have…nowhere to go to." (Name) said and then Tai said, "Well I can give you a ride to my place for the night and then I can take you to one of my older brother's place till we can get this problem taken care of, da-ze." "Thank you, Tai." (Name) said as Tai leads (Name) to his motorcycle and (Name) follows as Tai tosses (Name) a helmet.

(Name) catches the helmet as she puts it on and once (Name) put on the helmet she climbs onto Tai's motorcycle behind Tai as he climbs on as well. When Tai was on his motorcycle, he starts it up and drove on as (Name) held tight around his waist a little scared at first, and (Name) knew that she could trust Tai since he is one Zio's brothers and (Name)'s friend as well they were in college together and Tai would make funny jokes of (Name) being his.

~Time skip to Tai and (Name) going across the screen~

The first stop that they went to hotel that (Name) and her friends were staying at in getting her things as they head out to Tai's place. The ride wasn't very long as Tai parks his motorcycle and helps (Name) up off of his motorcycle. After (Name) off of the motorcycle Tai helped (Name) in getting her stuff and carried them inside. When they got inside, Tai lead (Name) his room since he doesn't have a guest room, and Tai said "You can sleep with me till I can find someone to take care of you for the mean time, but for now…your mine." Tai then tackles (Name) in tickle fight and (Name) laughs as (Name) said, "T-Tai stop th-that tickles." "Never have I want to see that smile on your face." Tai said as he continues to tickle (Name) around her body. (Name) continues to laugh as she said, "T-Tai s-stop, I can't breathe." Tai stops ticking (Name) as he gets off of her, so (Name) could catch her breath, and (Name) said, "Thanks for cheering me up, Tai." "What are friends for, now I'm going to call some of my relatives and possibly the 1Ps as well in seeing that one of them will take care of you?" Tai said and leaves the room and (Name) grabs her (f/c) pajamas and then (Name) said, "Tai, where's the bathroom, I'm going to take my shower now." "Its down the hallway on the left." Tai said as he was about to call someone and (Name) said, "Thanks." (Name) then leaves Tai room and went into the hall and turned left and finds the bathroom. She walks into the bathroom, takes off her clothes, and climbs into the shower as she turns on the water and takes her shower.

~Time Skip to Hello Kitty dolls~

After (Name) was done on the shower, she dries herself off, and puts on her pajamas. (Name) walks back to Tai's room and then Tai walks back in at the same time as he said, "(Name) I called everyone, but they were too busy, so I called the 1Ps." "What did they say?" (Name) said unsure since she never met any of the 1Ps only there 2P self and Tai said, "Well I first South Korea and North Korea his twin brother, but couldn't get ahold of them, I then tried my brothers Hong Kong and Japan, but they were busy, I then tried my sister Taiwan and her brother Vietnam, but they were busy as well, so called their big brother China and he said that he's okay with it and I'm to take you to his place tomorrow anytime when you're ready to go." "Okay, but just a question what is China's human name?" (Name) asked and Tai said, "It's Yao Wang." (Name) was about to say something when her stomach growled in making her blush in embarrassment and Tai chuckles as he said, "I'm going to guess that you're hungry now." (Name) nods her head and Tai leads (Name) into the kitchen and Tai said, "Do you have any food in mind that you want me to make?" (Name) shakes her head and Tai said, "Okay, I know just the thing to make for tonight." (Name) on one of floor chairs as Tai started to cook dinner and within 15-30 minutes he was finished and Tai their food on the table for the two and he said as he hands her chopsticks, "This is called Bibimbap Mixed Rice, it has different types of vegetables and rice with an sunny side up egg on top." "Thanks it looks good, Tai." (Name) said and starts to eat the food that Tai made as Tai starts to eat as well. After dinner, (Name) and Tai first cleaned the dishes, and then they both went into Tai's room for the night as they slept in the same futon as they both said good night to one another.

~Time Skip to birds flying across the screen~

(Name) and Tai woke up early this morning and Tai made steam rice for breakfast with a side of Baked Saul. After breakfast, Tai knew that Yao would probably want (Name) over as soon as possible. When after noon came, Tai and (Name) were on their way to Yao's place on his motorcycle and (Name)'s stuff was in a small compartment behind the motorcycle. When they arrived it was a tradition home almost similar to Zio's place and Tai went to the front door as (Name) follows behind. Tai and (Name) were at the door as Tai knocks on the door, as the both were waiting (Name) saw a black and white bear, and (Name) went after it.

As (Name) was chasing the bear she finds herself of what it looked it a bamboo forest, so (Name) goes in anyway in trying to find the bear, and (Name) then realize she went to far as she finds herself lost. (Name) tries in every turn in trying to find her way back and when she try to she heard something like a flute or something. So (Name) followed the sound till she finds an opening of an clearing and there was a pond with a a huge boulder next to the pond, but there was someone on the boulder playing the instrument, and the strange thing was that he looked like Kuro except his uniform was white, his hair was still black, and his eyes were brown. (Name) was amazed at the sound of the instrument that he was playing and then the man stopped playing and notice (Name) as he said, "Oh hero, you must be (Full Name), hai." "Uh, but how do you know my name?" (Name) said a little confused and the man jumped from the boulder and lands right in front of her in making (Name) to step back a bit and the man said, "I'm Japan also known as Honda Kiku, I am 1P version of that 2P version that your friends with Kuro." "I-It's nice to meet you, Mr. Honda." (Name) said terrified of how close he was and then he steps away from (Name) and said, "Werr I'm Yao's rittle brother and Tai carred me, but at first I wasn't interested, but maybe…" (Name) was scared as she steps away from him and then she heard someone coming through the bamboo forest and (Name) turn to see Tai and another man with him that looked like Zio came up as well, he has brown hair in a ponytail, light brown eyes, and he was wearing a green military outfit, with one sleeve longer than the other, and he wore black pants as the man said, "Japan , leave (Name) alone, your scaring her, aru." Kiku shrugged his shoulder as he walks off through the bamboo forest, Tai and the man came as (Name) almost lost her footing, then man came up in helping (Name) and said, "Forgive Japan, he can be…a bit odd in a way, aru." "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting Kuro's 1P self in acting like this, and beside I thought he was supposed to be the opposite of him not the same." (Name) said and the man was surprise and said, "So you be the girl I heard so much from Zio, I'm Yao Wang, aru." "It's nice to meet you, Yao." (Name) said and then was tackled by Yao as he picks her up and spins her around and Yao said, "You're just so cute, (Name), aru." (Name) made a scream and laugh at the same time and then Yao puts (Name) down and Tai said, "Well I guess, I'll the two of you be then." "Okay I'll see you some other time Tai." (Name) said and Tai leaves the two be and once Tai was long gone Yao said, "So you ready to head on back, (Name), aru." "Yes of course, but how did you find me." (Name) said and Yao said, "I had one of my pandas to lead us of where you were." "Oh you mean those black and white bears, Zio has those too, but they kill anyone who upsets him, but they were gentle with me." (Name) said and Yao said, "Well they can be vicious, if you're nice to them, aru." (Name) made an 'o' expression and Yao leads (Name) out of the bamboo forest.

The two got out of the forest and Yao continues to lead (Name) into his house, but when they got inside, Honda Kiku was there was well, and then Yao said, "Kiku is going to be staying with us for while instead of visiting, aru." (Name) swallows a lump in her throat and Mr. Honda walks over and said, "It's going to be fun in getting to know you, (Name), and you can carr me Kiku." (Name) shivered at Kiku's husky voice and Yao then said in front of her, "Loads of fun, aru?" (Name) was stuck between two as the two started to argue over (Name).

(Name) manages to slip between the two and goes to her guest room while the two were arguing. (Name) starts to unpack her things that Tai had brought in for her, but she failed to notice that two boys were standing outside of her room, and when (Name) turns around in putting the last thing away. She saw both Kiku and Yao at the door and (Name) then said, "H-hey you two, is everything alright?" "Yes everything is alright, (Name), aru." Yao said and then Kiku said, "You courd say that we came into an agreement of something, Sakura." (Name) starts to back away the two were walking closer to (Name) and (Name) then bumps onto her bed in making (Name) to fall backwards onto the bed.

Before (Name) could get up from the bed, both Yao and Kiku were above (Name), and then Yao said, "Kiku and I have come to a decision about something." "It's something that you're going to rike, Sakura." Kiku said and (Name) said, "What would that be?" "We both love (rove) you, (Name) (Sakura)." They both said and (Name) blushes at the two and said, "I-I love the both of you too." Kiku and Yao smiles and Yao places his lips onto (Name) as Kiku starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck. (Name) couldn't help, but kiss Yao kiss back and moan when Kiku was at her neck. Kiku and Yao switched places as Kiku kisses (Name) on the lips and Yao was licking, nipping, and sucking at her neck. (Name) kissed Kiku back as she moans when Yao was at her neck.

Yao and Kiku pulls away from (Name) and start to take both of their clothes and (Name)'s clothes as well. Once their clothes were off, Yao starts to kiss down her neck to collarbone to her breast as kiku does the same and then them both starts to lick and nip her breast in making her moan as (Name), "Y-Yao, K-Kiku, p-please stop teasing me." "As you wish, (Name) Sakura (, aru)." Both of them said and both placed their fingers at her mouth as (Name) gradually takes them both and start to coat them with her saliva. Once there fingers were coated enough with saliva they both pulled their fingers away from her mouth, Kiku puts one finger as well as Yao did in creating a scissor motion, and they both found (Name)'s sweet spot as she moans scream their names. They both smile when (Name) said their names as they pulled their fingers out and then they both positioned themselves at her entrance.

(Name) nods her head and the two their members in to her entrance in making her moan and the two found her sweet spot as she moans their names. Kiku and Yao waited for (Name) to adjust and then she nods her head and Yao and Kiku started to thrust into (Name) as they hit (Name)'s sweet spot. Within a few minutes, (Name), Kiku and Yao screamed their names as they came and Yao and Kiku came inside of (Name). They both pulled out of (name0 as they collapsed beside (Name) and said, "We both love you, Sakura (, Name, aru)." "I love the both of you, too." (Name) said as they both went to sleep from exhaustion.

THE END


	88. Chapter 88

Who's Flower Do You Belong To? (Lemon)

Request

RussiaxReaderxLithuania

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, she wore a (f/c) shirt and pants, and she had just gotten out of the taxi car as she was paying the driver and getting her (f/c) suitcases out since thanks to her older brother Eduard also known as Estonia in which he told you long time ago. Eduard actually had asked Ivan also known as Russia in letting her to live with them so he could be close with (Name) and get the job that she needs to take care of herself.

So (Name) starts to carry her things to front door and when she gets to the front door as she then knocks at the door. (Name) waited for a few seconds as the door then opens in revealing Eduard who has sandy bold hair, blue eyes with black rim glasses, and he wore a navy blue uniform with a white button shirt and tie as he then said with a smile, "(Name), it's great to see you again, come in and I'll get Toris and Ravis to help with hour things." "Thank you Eduard." (Name) as Eduard moves aside allowing (Name) to walk in as she then sits down on one of the couches in the living room and (Name) watches as Eduard help bringing her stuff in. After Eduard brought (Name)'s stuff, he then walks over to (Name) and said, "I'll take you to see Ivan so we can get things sorted out while I'll go get Toris and Ravis to help me out in bringing your stuff upstairs and what room Ivan wants you to stay in." "Okay Eduard." (Name) said as she gets up and follows Eduard up the stair and went to the left side of the hallway and stop at the first door as Eduard knocks on the door as they then heard a Russian accent through the door, "Come in." "Mr. Russia, my sister has arrive, sir." Eduard said as he barely opens the door and then Russia said, "Send her in." Eduard then opens the door for (Name) as she walks in a little nervous and Eduard closes the door behind her as she said, "Y-You wanted to see me, Mr. Russia?" "Da and please call me Ivan, sunflower." Ivan said as he comes into the sunlight from the window and (name) got to get a better look at him, he has platinum hair, amethyst eyes, pink scarf around his neck, and a large tan coat that covered his legs as he wore black gloves on his hand. (Name) blushes a little as she then said, "Well it's nice to meet you Ivan and I thank you for taking care of my brother Eduard and allowing for me to stay here, Ivan." "It's no problem, sunflower, and in fact, I wanted to meet you since I hear so much about you from Eduard, sunflower." Ivan said as he then pulls (Name) into a hug making (Name) blush and then (Name) said nervously, "W-Well, i-it's nice to meet you as well, Ivan, m-my brother told me about you as well, b-but why do you k-keep calling me s-sunflower." Ivan then pulls away a little as he still has (Name) in his arm and then placed his finger and thumb under her chin in lifting her head up in getting her to look at Ivan as he then said, "Because you remind of a sunflower of how you smile and everything, sunflower." Before (Name) could say anything, Ivan placed his lips onto (Name)'s lips, and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen when Ivan was kissing (Name).

Ivan pulls away from (Name) as he smiles as he then said, "So what room are you staying in, sunflower." "Oh um…I'm not sure of where it is, Eduard told me that I had to see you first and Toris and Ravis were taking my stuff upstairs at the time, Ivan." (Name) said as she blushes in the process after being pulled away from the kiss and Ivan chuckles as he then said, "Oh don't worry sunflower, I know a room you can sleep, sunflower. You may come in now, you guys." The door then opens in revealing her brother and two other guys with (Name)'s suitcases; one has brown wavy hair, green eyes, and he wears a dark green military uniform and the small boy next to him has had caramel messy hair, violet blue eyes, and he wear a red military uniform with yellow cuff on his shoulder. (Name) looked at the two, but notice the man with brown wavy hair was blushing with his head turned away, and then Ivan said, "You guys can unpack (Name)'s things and clothes in here, since she is going to stay here with me while she is staying with us." Eduard and the two guys were really surprise and shock about this, but they didn't say anything, and set (Name)'s suitcases down as they start to unpack her thing and clothes.

As they getting their things put away Ivan then said, "Well while they are unpacking your things, I want to show you something special, sunflower." "Oh okay, Ivan." (Name) said as Ivan then leads (Name) out of his room, through the hallway, down the stairs, back further into his house as they start to go through the living room, he turns to the left as (Name) follows him, they stopped at a door as Ivan opens it as it reveals a library, Ivan continues to lead (Name) into the library till they stop at a book case, and then Ivan grabs one of the books in tilting it downwards. (Name) was wondering of what was going on as the book case moves aside in revealing another room with flowers of all sorts and Ivan then said, "Now for the surprise, sunflower, I need you to close your eyes, and don't worry I lead you through the green house." (Name) nods her head and closes her (e/c) eyes as Ivan then leads her into the green house, (Name) didn't notice someone was following them, but Ivan knew who it was as he smiles, and the person got into the green house as it closes behind him.

Ivan continues to walk through as he leads (Name) through the green house and Ivan then found the special spot as he then said, "Were almost there, sunflower." "Okay Ivan." (Name) said with her eyes still closed and Ivan continues to lead (Name) through the green house. As (Name) continues to walk as Ivan was leading her, she felt something rough and soft rubbing against her face and arms, and then (Name) said, "Now can I open my eyes, Ivan." "No, no, no not yet, sunflower." Ivan said as he continues to lead (Name) further into wherever he was leading (Name). After walking a couple more feet, Ivan stops as he then said, "Okay, sunflower, now you can open your eyes." (Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself and Ivan in a field of Sunflowers and (Name) was surprise by the sunflower that surrounded them but failed to notice that Ivan had gotten behind (Name) as he then said, "So do you like it, sunflower?" (Name) nearly jumps out of her skin to see that Ivan was now behind her as she then said, "I-I don't know of what to say, Ivan." (Name) said as Ivan then wraps his arms around (Name)'s waist and pulls her down with him. So when they both fell to the ground (Name) was on top of Ivan as she then said surprise and shock, "Ivan are you alright, you scared me there for a minute, and-" (Name) was cut off as Ivan places his lips onto her lips and (Name)'s eyes widen at this, but then kisses Ivan back as she then wraps her arms around his neck in deepening the kiss, and then Ivan licks the bottom of her lips causing her to moan a little in allowing Ivan to push his tongue into her mouth.

They both pulled away and then Ivan smiles as he then said, "Well this is one of the thing that I have expect, it seems that one of my servants wants to join as well, right Toris." After Ivan said that, Toris came out into view just behind them both, and (Name) was surprise by this and before she could say anything. Ivan gets off of (Name), Toris dives down in giving (Name) a kiss as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, and Ivan starts to attack her neck causing her to moan in the process as he found her sensitive spot and start to leave a purple bruise also (Name) wraps her arms around Toris's neck in deepening the kiss. Toris and Ivan switched places again so Toris was attacking her neck and found her sensitive spot as well in leaving a purple bruise on her neck and Ivan was back kissing her again. They both pulled away as they started to take off their clothes as well as (Name) clothes and then they start to kiss down from her neck, her collarbone, and to her breast as they start to lick and suck at them causing her to moan and squirm as she then said, "P-Please, s-stop teasing me, you two." "As you wish, (Name), sunflower." They both said and they both place their finger to her mouth and (name) knew of what to do as she takes both of their fingers into her mouth and start to coat them with her saliva.

After they were coated enough with her saliva they pulled their fingers away from her mouth, they go down to her entrance, and start to stick one finger in at a time in stretching her out and found her sweet spot a she moan very loud at both of their names. Ivan and Toris smirk as they both pull their fingers away, positioned themselves at her entrance as they both slowly enter into both openings, and waited for (Name) to get adjusted to them as she waits for a few minutes and nods her head in giving them the okay as they both start to thrust into her as one of them found her sweet spot causing her to moan loudly at their names. Ivan and Toris both smirk at this and then (Name) then said, "Ivan, Toris, I-I'm about to…" "It's okay we'll do it together." They both said and then they both came in screaming both of their names and then Ivan and Toris pulled out of (Name) as they both collapse next to her and wrap their arms around them and then the three decide to just rest in the green house for a while and then head back to Ivan's room for the rest of the day along with Toris. (Name) knew that staying with Ivan and Toris will not be a bad idea now since they both love her deeply.

THE END


	89. Chapter 89

Why Does Love Taste so Different from Tomatoes? (Vore)

SpainxReader

Request: Marshalleeslover9

(Name) is a young girl that is 15 years old (A/N: Just pretend that you areback to the story), has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she was wearing a (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants as she was going to visit her crush Antonio Fernandez Carriedo also known as Spain. Today (Name) had promise Antonio to help him out in the tomato fields since Feliciano also known as Italy and Lovino also known as either Romano or South Italy had to go a meeting to see Arthur also known as England, which was kind of odd since Feliciano and Lovino were both scared of Arthur, but (Name) shook the thought about it as she heads over to Antonio's place, and what she didn't know of that this wasn't going to be a normal day.

~Time Skip to tomatoes going across the screen~

(Name) arrived at Antonio's place as she then knocks on the door, she waited for a moment, but Antonio didn't answer the door, and she went to knock on the door again. Before she could hit the door someone from behind covers her (e/c) eyes and a very familiar Spanish accent said, "Guess who, (Name)." "Mmm Antonio." (Name) said and the hands moved away from (Name)'s (e/c) eyes as (Name) turns around to see Antonio with a smile on his face. They both gave each other's hug and pulls away as Antonio then said, "I'm really glad you're helping with this, (Name)." "Hey you know that I would do anything for you, Antonio." (Name) said as Antonio then leads (Name) into tomato fields but unaware of the two, Feliciano and Lovino were in the field with Arthur, and then they pulled out a vile one was blue, one was pink, and the other one was red as Arthur said, "Okay we need to pour the potion on three tomatoes and when (Name) takes a bite of the one that will protect her and to get Antonio wanting her. Antonio just needs to eat the one that will get rid of the stomach acid and the third one is for if who whoever doesn't one of the two." "Okay well lets-a get started then." The Vargas brothers said and they immediately went out further into the field as the pour the blue and pink vile on the tomatoes and Arthur poured the red vile in the second roll of tomatoes. Once they were done, Arthur used his magic in teleporting them out of the field before Antonio and (Name) had arrive.

When they got to the fields, Antonio hands (Name) a tall basket as he then said, "(Name) you start on right side of the tomatoes while I work on the left of the tomatoes." "Okay, Antonio." (Name) said and they both start to work on the field of tomatoes. (Name) continues to pick tomatoes in the field with Antonio and few times they touched their hands in getting a tomato, (Name) would blush as Antonio would just smile at her. (Name) and Antonio continued to pick tomatoes in the field, (Name) picked a tomato, she looks to see Antonio picking still, so (Name) decides to take a bite out of it, and she eats the whole then in a few bites because of how good it tasted. She then went back in picking tomatoes with Antonio.

~Time Skip to Arthur's magic going across the screen~

After a long day of picking tomatoes, (Name) and Antonio carried the now full basket of tomatoes, carried them into the house in getting them cleaned, and later stored in storage. (Name) was helping Antonio in cleaning them in water and the Antonio decide to be sneaky in taking one of the tomatoes. Antonio took one tomato, starts to eat the tomato, when he was finished eating the tomato, and for some reason he had a strange feeling in stomach of a quick second as it stops. Antonio didn't what happened as he shook it off and he walks towards (Name) in helping her to clean the tomatoes, but the strange thing was that Antonio smelled something really good like a tomato smell coming from (Name), and he then leans down to (Name)'s (h/c) hair in getting a big whiff as he she smelled like tomatoes. (Name) had no idea of why Antonio smelled her hair as she then said, "Antonio, why are you smelling my hair?" "For some reason you smell like a tomato, (Name)." Antonio said and (Name) ducks away from Antonio in trying to get him to smelling her hair as she tries to push him, but only to be grabbed by the wrist, and Antonio was curious of what would happen if he would to lick her. So Antonio takes (Name)'s hand to his mouth and gives it a lick as (Name) tries to pull her hand away as she blushes a crimson color. Antonio continue to lick (Name)'s hand and then his stomach then growls very loud as (Name) could hear it as well.

(Name) managed to pull her hand away from Antonio as she said really angry, "Antonio, just what do you think you're doing?" "I'm sorry, bella, but for some reason, you so good right now." Antonio said as his green eyes had hunger in them and (Name) didn't like where this was going as a Antonio the places his hands on both side of her behind the sink in trapping her there. Antonio leans down to (Name)'s face and then gives her cheek a slow lick across her face. (Name) blushes a crimson color as she tries to push Antonio off of her, but he was too strong, and then Antonio goes to (name)'s lips as he places his lips onto her lips. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen when Antonio placed his lips onto her lips, but this is something that she always wanted, so she kisses Antonio back, and Antonio the licks the bottom of her lips causing her to moan in allowing Antonio to push his tongue into her mouth.

They both pulled away as Antonio then said, "Te amo, (Name)." (Name) couldn't believe of what he just said and (Name) then said, "I-I love you too, Antonio." Antonio then wraps his arms around (Name)'s waist as he then said, "(Name), I'm sorry for scaring you and I really do love you with all of my heart. So I want to show you of how much I love if you trust me." "I trust you and promise me that you won't hurt me, Antonio." (Name) said and Antonio said as he leans down to (Name)'s face, "Don't worry, you'll only feel pleasure from this, bella." Antonio said as he helps (Name) out of her clothes first and once her clothes were off. Antonio then licks (Name)'s face as he opens his mouth as wide as he could and Antonio places his hand behind (Name)'s head as he slowing pushes (Name)'s head into his mouth.

(Name) was now inside of Antonio's mouth as Antonio continues to lick her and pull her further back into Antonio's mouth. (Name) continues to go further back into Antonio's mouth and she starts to enter into Antonio's throat as Antonio continues to shove her in further. Antonio then starts to swallow hard as he continues to send (Name) to his stomach as he was up to waist and he moans as he felt (Name) starting to struggle for him inside of his throat. (Name) was inside of his throat as it felt like getting hugs and kisses and then she decides to struggle for him in making him to feel good as she moans. Antonio continues to shove (Name) further down his throat as he was at her legs and he then felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach. (Name) felt an opening and (Name) knew that it was his stomach as she starts to enter inside of his stomach. Antonio continues to swallow as he was now at her feet as he swallows hard in bringing them into his mouth as he closes his mouth behind them and he Antonio swallows as hard as he could as feet went down his throat. As (Name) continues to enter more inside of Antonio's stomach, she curls up into a ball, and then the last part of her enters inside as (Name) really curled up into a ball. Antonio breathed after he had finally swallowed the last bit of (Name) and Antonio carefully walks to his room with a now bulge stomach with (Name) inside of him now.

Once Antonio got into the room, he walks over to the bed, and lays down as he gives a loud burp and said as he rubs his stomach, "Are you doing okay, bella?" "Yes I am and it feels like getting hugs and kisses from you Antonio." (Name) said as she felt Antonio rubbing his stomach and Antonio then said, "Well how about we take a little nap for a while and then we can whatever you want." "well um…will it be alright if I stay in here for a while, Antonio?" (Name) said and Antonio was surprise by this as he then said, "Sure, you can stay in there as long as you want, bella. Just let me know of when you want to get out." Antonio said and (Name) said, "Okay Antonio." "Good now let's gets some rest we had a long day after all, si." Antonio said and (Name) said, "Si, well good night then, Antonio." "Buenas noches (good night), bella." Antonio said as he closes his green eyes and falls asleep as (Name) does the same as she sleeps inside of Antonio.

THE END


	90. Chapter 90

You'll know when you Love someone (Lemon-Vore)

2P!ItalyxReader

(Sequel to Someone that makes you feels Real Good (Vore))

Request for: Marshalleeslover9

It's been a few years since Fernando and (Name) were finally together and they were living in Fernando's hometown in Italy. When Oliver found out that (Name) was gone, he went on his murderous rampage in looking for her, and found them in Italy (A/N: no pun intended lolback to the story). After convincing Oliver about them being in love and everything that had happened including about Fernando swallowing her. Oliver had no choice in accepting their relationship and left them be, but he made (Name) promise to keep him inform once a month through the computer on web chat. Unfortunately for (Name) she was still 10 inches tall and Fernando has been trying his best in finding an antidote for (Name), but she was okay with it since it meant that she could sleep inside of Fernando every night.

~Time Skip to Fernando's knives going across the screen~

The next morning, (Name) has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, she was wearing (f/c) dress, and (Name) was staying in Fernando's room, because Fernando had a meeting to go to in meeting some people with his Grandpa, Kuro, and Victor was keeping (Name) occupied since Fernando didn't trust anyone else but Kuro and Victor. (Name) wished that Fernando had someone else in watching her since all they wanted was to have her all to themselves inside of them as she was hiding in Fernando's room since they don't go in there unless it was necessary. (Name) prayed that Fernando hurried up from the meeting and come back home before one of the two found her. (Name)'s hope was lost when the doors open, (Name) went to turn to run, but was then picked up by someone's hand as a very familiar German said, "Vell, vell, vell, vell, it's seems that I found the little Katzchen." "L-Let me go, Victor, right now." (Name) said as she struggles in trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong, and then felt his tongue against as he moans in her taste and said, "Mmm, I can see why Fernando loves having you inside of him every night. So now I'll have a little fun of my own with you, Katzchen." (Name) was now scared of what he was going to do as he practically rips the dress right off of her body and (Name) tries her best in covering herself as Victor smirks at how scared (Name) was at the moment.

Victor then opens his mouth as he sticks his tongue out and places (Name) onto his tongue as she tries to struggle out of his grip, but he was too strong. Victor moans on (Name)'s taste as then moves his tongue back into his mouth as he closes his mouth behind her and then Victor moves his tongue around getting more of (Name)'s taste as she blushes and holds back her moans. (Name) continues to struggle as she tries to get out of his mouth, but no avail as Victor then tilts his head back. (Name) tries to grab onto his tongue, but it was no use as (Name) goes into the back of his throat, and then she hears Victor swallowing as she goes into his throat further down. Victor moans in feeling (Name) going down his throat as she struggles and he places his fingers at his throat in feeling (Name) going down his throat. (Name) continues to go down his throat as she struggles in hoping that would get out, but no good as she continues to go down, she felt an opening as she knew that it is his stomach as she falls through, and fall onto his stomach muscle. (Name) could hear his breathing and heart beats as she was absolutely terrified and felt his hand against his stomach as she tries to get away. Victor chuckles at (Name)'s struggle as he then said, "I hope you're comfortable in there, Katzchen, because you're going to be in there for a vhile." (Name) was absolutely terrified as she sits completely still shaking as she could hear him chuckle.

~Time Skip to Fernando's knives going across the screen~

(Name) has no idea of how long she has been inside of Victor as she starts to lie against his stomach muscle since there was no way for her to get out, unless Victor coughs her out. (Name) then gets her answer as Victor starts to cough and gag as she goes out of his stomach, through this throat, and out of his mouth as she lands on his hand. (Name) was surprised and scared of what was going on and then Victor said, "Vell Mein Katzchen, Kuro just got a call from Fernando saying that he von't be home till later, and now I'm going to clean you up before the next fun for you tonight." (Name) shivers as she was scared of what was going to happen as Victor takes her to the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom, Victor gently places her in the sink as he turns on the water at the right temperature, and then he helps in cleaning (Name) up. After (Name) was all cleaned up, Victor turns off the water, and then takes (Name) out of the sink as he dries her with a small wash rag. After (Name) was all cleaned, she notices that Victor wasn't looking, so she took this opportunity as she grabs the curtain rope, and slides down till she reached the ground as she runs as fast as she could, but she was unaware that Victor was smirking.

(Name) made out of the bathroom as she was in the hallway, she continues to run in hoping that she doesn't run into Kuro, but she spoke too soon as a dagger lands in front of her in stopping her at the spot, and she then heard a very familiar Japanese accent, "Werr, werr , rooks rike tha tI've found the rittre Sakura." "K-Kuro, h-hey, wh-what's up?" (Name) said as she was terrified to see a giant Kuro kneeling over her and Kuro just smirks at (Name) as she was terrified and Kuro then said, "Werr this is 'what's up', my rittre Sakura." Before (Name) could say anything, Kuro picks (Name) up, (Name) starts to struggle in hoping to get out of his but it wasn't working, and just when Kuro opens his mouth. (Name) bites down hard on his hand as hard as she could as Kuro screams in pain as he lets go of (Name) and when she was on the ground, (Name) runs as fast as she could in getting away from Kuro.

(Name) continues to run as fast as she could, she then saw a door, she turns towards the door, she was about to dive between the door and the floor, when a very familiar black shoe blocks her path, and (Name) stops as she looks up to see Kuro as he said waving his finger, "Uh, uhh, uhhh, Rittre Sakura." Before (Name) could move or do anything, Kuro picks her up with his hand as his fingers wraps, he lifts her up to his face, and (Name) was now face to face with Kuro as she was terrified and she struggles in hoping to get out of his grip. Kuro just laughs at her struggles and he chuckles as (Name) then freeze; Kuro then said, "This is going to be fun, rittle Sakura." (Name) was about to say something, when (Name) felt Kuro's tongue going up her body, and Kuro practically moans on (Name)'s taste as he then said, "Mmm you taste so good, rittre Sakura, but I knew more." When he said that he opens his mouth as wide as he could, he then brings (Name) in head first as she was scared and struggles in trying to get out of his grip, but it was no use as Kuro close his mouth behind (Name)'s feet, and Kuro then starts to move his tongue around in tasting (Name) as he moans.

(Name) tries her best in trying to get away from his tongue, but fail as every time she tries his tongue still was able to get her. Kuro then tilts his back as he swallows her, (Name) grabs onto his tongue so she wouldn't go to the back of his, but it doesn't work as she slides down into the back of his throat as she heard Kuro swallow, and Kuro places his two fingers at his throat as (Name) goes down his throat and struggles. (Name) continues to struggle as she continues to go down Kuro's throat and she could hear Kuro moaning when she struggles against his throat. (Name) continues to go his throat, she then felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach as she starts to enter, Kuro felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he smiles and chuckles, (Name) then falls in into his stomach as she lands onto his stomach muscles, and (Name) was scared as she curls up into a ball in trying to comfort herself. Kuro then places his hand on his stomach and rubs it as he then said, "Are you comfortabre in there, rittre Sakura?" (Name) doesn't say anything as she was scared, but she then said, "I don't know, but all I want to know is why you two are doing this to me?" "Werr, ret's just say that Fernando wanted us to make sure that you were comfortabre in anyway, but Victor and I decide to make it into a game for you, and we're sorry for scaring you, rittre Sakura." Kuro said as he continues to rub his stomach in comforting (Name) as she then said with a smile and cuddles against his stomach muscle, "It's okay Kuro, I should have known that you two were playing with me, and to answer both of your question. I'm really am comfortable in here and I did enjoy it, Kuro." "That's good to know and I'm sure Victor knows too, since he can terr when someone is rying , rittre Sakura." Kuro said as he chuckles as (Name) snuggles against Kuro's stomach and closes her (e/c) eyes in relaxing inside of Kuro in listening to his breathing and heart beats.

~Time skip to Fernando's knives going across the screen~

(Name) opened her (e/c) eyes as she was still inside of Kuro's stomach as she heard him calling her name and (Name) said, "Mmm, I'm up Kuro. What's going on?" "Werr, it's time for me to ret you out, I just got a carr from Fernando saying that he's on his way home, rittre Sakura." Kuro said and (Name) nods her head as she then said, "Okay ready when you are, Kuro." Kuro then starts to gag himself as he starts to cough in getting (Name) out of his stomach. (Name) then starts to move out of his stomach, through his throat, and out of his mouth as she lands onto his hands. Kuro looks at (Name) as he said, "Werr, time for you to take a bath, rittre Sakura." (Name) just giggles as Kuro takes (Name) to bathroom sink in getting her cleaned up. So they arrived in the bathroom as Kuro gently places (Name) on the counter as he turns on the sink in setting the right temperature and once the temperature was set. Kuro let's (Name) in getting in the sink as the water hits her body in cleaning her body and Kuro grabs a little bit of soap as he helps (Name) in cleaning (Name)'s body.

After (Name) was all cleaned up, Kuro helps (Name) out of the sink as he then dries her with a small wash rag, he then gently picks up (Name) as he starts to walk to her room, when they got to Fernando's and (Name)'s room, Kuro opens the door, walks over to their bed, and then sets her down gently onto the bed as Kuro goes over to (Name)'s drawers in getting her clothes to put on before Fernando gets back. Kuro pulls out of a Barbie size (f/c) dress and (f/c) panties as he sets it down next to her on the bed and bids farewell to (Name) as she said goodbye to Kuro as he leaves the room. (Name) puts on her dress, sits on the bed, and waits for Fernando to come home.

The wait wasn't long as she heard Fernando walk into the house in greeting his henchmen/friends Victor and Kuro and then she heard Fernando coming upstairs as he comes through the door as he then said with a smile, "Ciao mi bella ragazza." "Ciao Fernando and Welcome home." (Name) said as Fernando walks over to the bed and sits down as he then said, "You know I-a went to visit your Uncle Zio and he made an antidote with the help of your-a brother Oliver." "Th-Then that means…" (Name) trails off in realizing of what's going on as Fernando pulls out a vile with purple liquid in it and he pulls the cork off of it as he then said, "Are you-a ready, mi bella ragazza." "More than ever, Fernando." (Name) said and Fernando then pours the liquid on top of (Name).

Once Fernando empty the vile on top of (Name) he watches as (Name) grows back to her normal size as the dress she was wearing grows with her and she was face to face with Fernando as their noses were barely touching. (Name) blushes crimson red as she was really close to Fernando as he then said, "Now I-a can have more-a fun with you, mi bella ragazza." Before (Name) could say anything, Fernando pulls (Name) into a rough, passionate, and loving kiss. (Name) felt Fernando lick the bottom of her lips as she moans in allowing Fernando to push his tongue into her mouth, he then pushes (Name) down on the bed as she lays down, and Fernando wraps his arms around (Name)'s neck as (Name) does the same as she kisses him back. Fernando pulls away from (Name) as he then leans down towards (Name)'s ear as he then said in a husky tone, "I'm-a going to mark you, make a mess out-a of you, and show every one of you-a belong, mi bella ragazza." "G-Go ahead Fernando, make a mess out of me, mark me, do whatever you want with me." (Name) said as Fernando smirks and starts to lick and nip at her ear as (Name) moans and squirms a bit. Fernando then starts to kiss down from her ear, down to her cheek, and down to her neck as he tries to find her sensitive spot. (Name) flinches as she moans as Fernando smirk against her neck in knowing that he had found her sensitive spot.

Fernando then starts to lick, suck, and nip at her neck as she moans at his name and Fernando continues to do so as he nips a little too hard in drawing a little blood. He then starts to suck on her blood as she moans loudly and then Fernando pulls away from her neck as he gives one last lick as he then said, "You-a taste so good, mi bella ragazza, but I need more." He then pulls out one of his knives out of his pocket and cuts down (Name)'s (f/c) dress including her panties as he then puts his knife aside on the nightstand. Fernando then practically rips it off of (Name) he tosses somewhere in the room as Fernando does the same to his clothes, Fernando then starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck, down to her collarbone, and down to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her breast as he massage the other one with his hand. (Name) moans as her back arches upwards and then Fernando switches sides as he does the same thing. (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she then said, "F-Fernando, p-please stop teasing me." "Oh no, mi bella ragazza, I'm-a not yet." Fernando said as he pulls away from (Name)'s breast and starts to kiss down her stomach to her panties as her rips it off of (Name) as he tosses it somewhere in the room. (Name) was about to say something when she felt something wet against her entrance and (Name) moans very loudly as she knew that it was his tongue. Fernando continues to lick at her entrance as he plays with her fold and then (Name) starts to feel the knot in her stomach starts to come undone as she said, "F-Fernando, I-I'm about to…" (Name) didn't get to finish her sentence as she moans loudly and she comes into Fernando's mouth as he slurps up every last bit of it. Fernando then pulls away as he then said, "You-a ready for the main event, mi bella ragazza." Before (Name) could say anything, Fernando places his fingers at her mouth as he then said, "Suck." (Name) then took his fingers into her mouth as she coats them with her saliva and once his fingers were coated enough. Fernando pulls his fingers out of her mouth and he then puts one finger into her entrance followed by another finger in making a scissor motion and thrusting his fingers in finding her sweet spot.

After a few thrust with his fingers, (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling; then she said when Fernando had found the spot, "FERNANDO! TH-THERE DO IT AGAIN!" Fernando smirks at this as he thrust his finger a few more times and before (Name) could come again. Fernando pulls his fingers out as he gives a slow lick as if he was cat and he stares right into (Name)'s (e/c) eyes as she shivers. Fernando then takes his fingers away from his mouth as he then positions his member at her entrance and he then he gently pushes into her entrance as she moans in both pain and pleasurable. Fernando then waits for (Name) to adjust for a few minutes and then (Name) said, "F-Fernando you can go ahead." Fernando smirk as he starts to thrust into (Name) as he tries to find her sweet spot and (Name) moans as Fernando continues to smirk.

(Name) moans loudly at his name as Fernando found her sweet spot and Fernando starts to thrust faster and harder at the same spot. Within a few minutes, the knot came back again as (Name) said, "F-Fernando, I-I'm about to…" "I-a know mi bella ragazza, let's-a do it together." Fernando said and then they both screamed at both of their names as they both came. Fernando pulls out of (Name) as he collapses next to her as he then said, "Now-a you belong to-a me, mi bella ragazza." "I belong to you Fernando and no one else." (Name) said as smiles as Fernando wraps his arms around her in pulling her close as (Name) then said, "I-I'm glad that Uncle Zio and my brother Oliver were able to make an antidote for me, but…" "You're going to miss in being inside of me, isn't it?" Fernando said in finishing (Name)'s sentence as she blushes and Fernando chuckles as he then said, "I knew that would happen, so I ask Oliver to make a potion for me, so I can have you inside of me." Fernando gets up as he pulls a vile out of the nightstand drawer, in the vile the color is blue with pink swirls and he then he pulls the cork off of the vile as he tosses the cork somewhere in the room.

Fernando then drinks the vile till there was nothing left, he tosses the vile once it was empty as the glass shatters, he gently picks up (Name) so she was sitting on his lap, and he then said as he give a few licks on (Name)'s cheek, "Are you-a ready, mi bella ragazza." "Yes more than ever, Fernando." (Name) said as she was blushing a crimson color and then Fernando opens his mouth as wide as he could as he gently places (Name)'s head into his mouth. Fernando gently clamps he mouth down around (Name)'s mouth as he starts to push (Name) further back into his throat. (Name) was inside of his mouth as she continues to go further back into his mouth and then she starts to enter his throat as she could hear Fernando moan on her taste. (Name) continues to go down Fernando's throat as Fernando continues to swallow her and (Name) then decides to struggle for him as he moans louder. Fernando moans as he continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her waist and he felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach. (Name) starts to enter inside of his stomach as she felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach and (Name) continue to enter more and more inside of Fernando.

Fernando continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her legs, with a few more swallows, he was now down to her feet as he then gently pushes her feet into his mouth, he carefully closes his mouth behind her foot, he gives a hard swallow, sigh in relief, and lays of his sides as he pats and rubs his bulge stomach as he then said, "Are you-a comfortable in there, mi bella ragazza?" (Name) is now curled up into a ball as her feet and legs finally enter inside. She was listening to his breathing and heart beats when she heard Fernando said that as (Name), "Yes, more than ever. In fact, I feel closer than ever." (Name) giggles as she snuggles against his stomach muscle as she heard Fernando chuckle and said, "Well that's good, mi bella ragazza, but let's go ahead, and go to sleep, since we both had a long and tiring day, right." "Yes that is true, Fernando." (Name) said and then Fernando said, "Ti amo, bella ragazza and good night." "Ti amo troppo, Fernando, and good night to you too." (Name) said as they both close their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

~THE END~


	91. Chapter 91

There's a Vampire in love with You (Lemon-vore)

Vampire!SpainxShrunken!Chubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl who is (age) years old with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, she was wearing a (f/c), chubby, and she lives with the Werewolf brothers, Lovino and Feliciano as all of her friends are creatures of all sorts. You have Alfred who is a Sweet Devil, Arthur who is a Naga, Francis who is a Merman, Gilbert who is Demon and a Naga mix, Ivan who is a Werewolf, Ludwig who is a Vampire, Kiku who is a Devil, Matthew who is a Fallen Angel and Naga mix, Roderick who is a Merman and Siren mix, Yao who is a Werecat as he changes into a Bengal Tiger, Matthias who is a Dragon, Peter who is a Naga, Tino who is a Centaur, Berwald who is a Centaur, Emil who is a Naga, Lukas who is a Dragon, and (Name)'s crush and friend Antonio who is a Vampire. (Name) met them all when she ran away from home as she couldn't take it anymore and Lovino and Feliciano were the ones that found (Name) and had her start to live with the two; then later met the others, but met Antonio thanks to Lovino when he was running away from him when he tries to give him a hug.

One day it was time for the as Ludwig puts it The Creature of the World Meeting and he calls it that because of where everyone was originally from. So she gets ready in wearing her (f/c) dress and she leaves with the twins as they have turned into their Werewolf form. So (Name) climbs on Lovino's back as Lovino said, "Ready to-a go, ragzza?" ""Yep more than ever, Lovino, Feliciano." (Name) said and Feliciano said, "Great let's go then, bella." Both Lovino and Feliciano starts to run as fast as they could as (Name) holds onto Lovino's fur. As (Name) continues to hold onto Lovino's fur, (Name) something or more like someone flapping their wings, and before (Name) could look in seeing of whom it was as a pair of familiar sky blue eyes appears in front of her he said, "Yo (Name), Lovino, and Feliciano." "Hey Alfred." (Name) said as he chuckles as (Name) smiles and Alfred flies ahead as (Name) giggles; they arrived in the forest as the two continues to run as (Name) holds onto Lovino's fur.

They finally arrived at the clearing of the forest, Lovino and Feliciano stop running as (Name) climbs off; everyone else starts to arrive one by one, except for the vampires since they arrive last since they are hunting in getting blood. It's so that a way no one doesn't attack (Name) by accident and the forest to arrive is Ludwig, but (Name) wondered where Antonio was at since he's usually here when Ludwig is, and then she hears a familiar Spanish accent said, "Hola, mi amor." "Ah! Antonio you scared me." (Name) said as she up above her in the trees in seeing the vampire himself, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as he smiles in showing his fangs, and he jumps from the trees as he lands in front of her; he gives (Name) a hug as (Name) hugs back, but then (Name) realizes something as she said, "Hold on what does, 'mi amor' mean, Antonio?" "I'll tell you later." Antonio said as he then pulls away and then Ludwig said, "Vell seeing that everyone is here except for Roderick, it seems that he got caught up with something with his territory. So he von't be coming today." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding the situation and then Ludwig starts the meeting as (Name) sits next to Antonio between him and Francis who was in the pond at the edge.

The meeting long for once as it ended early manly because there was an argument about (Name) staying with only Lovino and Feliciano; so they solved it with (Name) staying the night someone and then switches with the next person as (Name)'s first friend to stay with was Roderick since she was going to head that way anyway in visiting him. So (Name) gets a lift literally by Alfred as he carries (Name) bridal style and Matthew follows as he was flying as well. When they arrived to Roderick territory, Alfred sets (Name) near the lakes edge, and (Name) thanked him as they both flew away to their home. (Name) sits down on the water's edge as she stick her hand in the in making splashes in calling for Roderick in letting him know that she was here. Not too long after, the merman Roderick appears as he swims up to (Name), and said, "Oh (Name) how nice to you again, but why aren't you at the meeting." "It ended early because of an argument of me staying with the Vargas brothers and it ended with me in choosing of who I want to stay with each night. So basically everyone is taking turns and I was planning to come over here anyway and so I', staying the night with you, Roderick." (Name) said and Roderick nods his head in understanding the situation as he then said, "Alright then well give a moment while I got get the seaweed then (Name)." "Alright Roderick." (Name) said as Roderick dives back in the water in getting the seaweed and basically the seaweed helps (Name) to breath underwater after she eats one.

Roderick comes back with the single seaweed and hands it (Name) as she takes it; starts to eat as she scrunches her face as it was bitter and nasty. As soon as she swallowed she gets in the water and swims with Roderick to his home which is a underwater cave. When they arrived to his underwater cave, Roderick said, "So how are things with you and Antonio, (Name)?" "Things have been going to good so far." (Name) said as Roderick is the only one that knows that (Name) has a crush on Antonio and Roderick said, "That's good, but I also wondering if tonight you could come with me and see of how this new song that I'm working on, (Name)." "Sure I don't mind Roderick." (Name) said as whenever Roderick has new song, he would ask (Name) of how it sounds in luring some prey, and (Name) would give him advices in what to do. So Roderick then gave (Name) some snacks of (favorite snacks) and a drink of (favorite drink) as they discuss of some stuff of like how are things doing and other stuff, but then (Name) said, "Say Roderick, do you really think that Antonio will really love me?" "Of course he will, (Name). I have no doubt in that." Roderick said as he smiles at (Name) and (Name) nods her head and said, "I hope so because I really do love Antonio, Roderick." "Well don't worry; I'm sure that he'll return your feelings (Name)." Roderick said as (Name) smiles and said, "I hope and thanks Roderick." "You're welcome, (Name)." Roderick said as they continue to have their snacks and drink.

After they were done, (Name) was swimming around in playing around in the seaweed bed, and it was starting to get late in the process; Roderick said, "(Name) it time I want to show you the song that I was talking about." "Oh yes, I'm coming, Roderick." (Name) said as she swims towards him and then Roderick leads (Name) somewhere else. (Name) had no idea of where Roderick was leading her as she continues to follow Roderick and wonder of what is the song that Roderick want her to listen to. (Name) continues to follow Roderick as its been about ten minutes and Roderick said, "We're here, (Name)." They both swam up to the surface and (Name) climbs out of the water as she wonder of why they were out here; (Name) was about to say something when she heard a group of people walking of walking towards her. (Name) looks in seeing nothing at first, but then she sees Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Ludwig, Kiku, Yao, Matthias, Peter, Tino, Berwald, Emil, Lukas, and Antonio as Roderick joins in as (Name) didn't understand of what was going on until they started to sing.

youkoso…shin sekai e!

H saa

E koyoi

A saikou no

V rakuen

E tengoku e no

N tobira o

S hirakou

Yes, Call HE VENS

Angels yo kikoeru ka?

All Right!

Arcadia ni todoite New Beat

Eden e to nobotteku Music

Yes, Call HE VENS

Yes, Call HE VENS

kairaku e to goshoutai

Welcome!

EKUSUTASHII wo kanaderu New Wave

kinjirareta, MERODI ni Dive

(HE VENS×2)

issho ni utaou

mada minu sora no

hate ni kagayaku

rekishi e to kawaru shunkan o

ii kara

Angels

tsuite koi

Angels

minna de

mitakunai ka? yumeiro no HE VENS GATE

(One!)

(Two!)

(Fly!)

ten ni hibikiaou (Yes)

ima tsunagiaou (Yes)

saikou no PĀTI wa kore kara sa

tobira no sono saki e (Go)

eien no hate e (Go)

kami mo

shiranai

SUTŌRII

saa HEVUN iro no somete yaru

Yes, Call HE VENS

Yes, Call HE VENS

KARISUMA kara tadayou Mood

Feel It!

II ze kanjiro houbi wa Kiss Game

gouin OK RŪRU wa Passion

Yes, Call HE VENS

Yes, Call HE VENS

kono Gospel nariwatare

Sing It!

tomedonaku afureteku kanjou

yume no youna Kingdom o

(HE VENS×2)

issho ni tsukurou

kokoro wa itsumo

kore kara itsumo

Angels tachi to tomo ni aru

te to te o

Angels

awasete

Angels

kiseki o

okosou ka hirakou ze HE VENS GATE

(One!)

(Two!)

(Fly!)

hyaku oku aru hoshi no (Yes)

sono tatta hitotsu (Yes)

kono chijou de deatta unmei

guuzen janai hazu (Go)

hitsuzen no hazu sa (Go)

dare mo

shiranai

HISUTORII

saa HEVUN iro de Yes, Here We Go!

hitomi wo tojite

negatte hoshii

jidai wo minna de utaitai

shinjite

Angels

mou sugu

Angels

hajimaru

makuake sa yumeiro no HE VENS GATE

(One!)

(Two!)

(Fly!)

ten ni hibikiaou (Yes)

ima tsunagiou (Yes)

saikou no PĀTI wa kore kara sa

tobira no sono saki e (Go)

eien no hate e (Go)

kami mo

shiranai

SUTŌRII

saa HEVUN iro ni somete yaru

Yes, Call HE VENS

Yes, Call HE VENS

(Name) smiles as that song was about her, but then Roderick said, "But that's not all a certain someone has a song for you." (Name) was about to say something when she notice that Antonio wasn't there anymore and then she hears a very familiar Spanish accent starts to sing as he then suddenly appears in front of (Name).

Listor Lu Jineil Los Agna

(AGUNA no uta wa ai no uta)

Ohroizz Wellt Mollvait…

(onegaishi koi wo hakobu nari…)

Vi Kizz El Muse Feilis Wiltz Agna

(AGUNA no uta wa MYUUZU no uta)

Enne Fel Colfin Reijistar…

(soushi oto wa michibiite…)

kare no hi no nukumori mune no oku nokotteru

mahou no jubaku ga tokete yuku…

taiyou no hi ga daichi e to KISU suru youni

towa no rinne wo koi no na no shita

tsumugiaou

ikusen iku oku no toki anata ni deau tabi wo shite mo

kanarazu mitsukeru kara kono ai wa RIINKAANEESHON

hoshi ni chikau hanasanai yo

sono te e to KUCHIDZUKE wo

(Name) wanted to cry as she realize that the meaning of the song loving someone in another life time and then Antonio said, "So mi amor, my love, would you be my mate?" "Yes, yes, I would love to Antonio." (Name) said she give Antonio a hug and Antonio hugs (Name) back as he suddenly picks (Name) up bridal style back to his place as she wraps her arms around Antonio's neck as he was running very fast. Antonio continues to run as fast as he could with (Name) in his arms through the forest and then they arrived to like a castle as (Name) said, "We're here, mi amor." Antonio slowly stops running in so (Name) could see the castle and it looked like something from a fairy tale book; Antonio takes her inside of the castle. Antonio carries her up the stairs, through the hallway, and into his bedroom. Antonio closes the door behind as he locks the door and carries (Name) to his bed. He then sets her down onto his bed as he then hovers over (Name) as he then climbs on the bed in straddling (Name)'s legs.

Antonio chuckles as he leans down to (Name)'s face and then Antonio said, "I love you, mi amor." "I love you too, Antonio." (Name) said as Antonio then places his lips on (Name)'s lips, (Name) kisses Antonio back, but then she heard something click, and Antonio pulls away as (Name) looks above her head in seeing her wrist handcuffed to the bed rest; Antonio said, "Thought it'll be fun this way, mi amor." (Name) was about to say something when Antonio leans down to her neck and licks it very slowly as (Name) shivers and moans; Antonio then bites down on her neck as he starts to drink her blood. (Name) whimpers in pain at first, but she then moans in pleasure as Antonio continues to drink her blood, and then Antonio then pulls away from (Name) neck as he licks the blood dripping from her neck. (Name) shivers in the feeling and then Antonio pulls away as he places his lips onto (Name) lips once more except he then pushes his tongue into her mouth; (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she kisses back in want to wrap her arms around Antonio's neck as Antonio, but he wraps his arms (Name)'s neck in deepening the kiss.

(Name) moans in kiss as Antonio then starts to take off (Name)'s dress and his clothes as well. They were both now naked as Antonio pulls away and starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot; he finds it when (Name) moans loud as Antonio then starts to lick, nip, and suck at the spot. Antonio pulls away as it left a purple bruise on her neck and Antonio then starts to kiss down her collarbone, to her chest, and to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her nipples. (Name) moans in the feeling as (Name) squirms in wanting to wrap her arms around Antonio, but with the handcuffs it wasn't going to happen. (Name) then couldn't take as she then said, "A-Antonio, please stop teasing me." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away and starts to licks his fingers in coating them.

He then sticks one finger into (Name)'s entrance and follow by another finger as he then starts to do a scissor motion in thrusting his fingers in trying to find (Name)'s sweet spot. He then hears (Name) loudly as he knew that he found (Name)'s sweet spot and he pulls out his fingers as he positions his member at (Name)'s entrance; (Name) nods her head in letting Antonio to go ahead. Antonio pushes his member into (Name)'s entrance and once he was fully in. He waits for (Name) to adjust, then not too long after, (Name) nods her head in letting Antonio to go ahead, and Antonio starts to thrust into (Name)'s entrance. (Name) moans loudly when Antonio hits her sweet spot and Antonio continues to thrust into (Name); (Name) then said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said and then they both came at the same time into one another. Antonio then pulls out of (Name) and then Antonio makes a vial appear out of nowhere in his hand; he opens it as he then pours it on top of (Name)' s head. (Name) shivers on how cold it was and then she notices that Antonio was getting bigger, but it was actually (Name) getting smaller as the handcuffs came off of (Name)'s wrist.

(Name) was now two inches tall and Antonio smirks a she said, "Don't worry I'll keep you warm tonight, inside of me, mi amor." "A-alright I trust you, Antonio." (Name) said as she raises her legs to Antonio and Antonio smiles as he leans down closer; he opens his mouth as he sticks his tongue out. He takes (Name)'s legs into his mouth as he scoops (Name) up with his tongue into his mouth as he tilts his head back. (Name) giggles as she slides into Antonio's mouth and when was fully inside of Antonio's mouth. Antonio gently closes his mouth behind (Name) in so not to hurt her and then Antonio starts to move his tongue in tasting her and (Name) moans as she felt Antonio's tongue moving around. Antonio then tilts his head back as he swallows (Name) and (Name) starts to go Antonio's throat as it was tight and warm. (Name) blushes crimson red as she moans and to her it felt like she was getting hugs and kisses. Antonio turns around in lying down on the bed as he could feel (Name) still going down his throat. (Name) continues to go down Antonio's throat and then she felt an opening as she knew that it was Antonio's stomach.

Antonio felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as a small bulge appears on his stomach and he places his hand on his bulge stomach as he said, "Are you alright, mi amor?" (Name) finally enters inside of his stomach as lands on his stomach muscle, she hears him burp as she giggles as the stomach muscles encases her, and she snuggle against his stomach muscle as it was hot in there. She heard of what Antonio said and (Name) said, "Yes I'm perfectly fine, Antonio." "That's good to know, now let's go and get some sleep, mi amor, and I'll sing you a lullaby." Antonio said and (Name) smiles as she said, "I would like that very much, Antonio." (Name) then closes her eyes as she listens to his breathing and heart beating as Antonio starts to sing.

Tsukikage no sea

Watatte oide

Sono te ni ima

Ai ga mezameru kara

Towa wo utau

Shiosai no koe

Zutto anata sagashi tsuzuketeta

Meguriau unmei wo daite

Kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta wo atsume

Sono kotoba sono yume tsugeyou

Watashi wa tada anata no tame umareta mamoribito

After Antonio finished singing the song, (Name) went into a deep sleep as she snuggles against his stomach muscle, and Antonio smiles as he said, "I love you, mi amor, and good night." "I love you too, Antonio. Good night." (Name) said softly, but it was loud enough for Antonio as he smiles and he then closes his eyes in going to sleep as well since he finally has his mate inside of him.

THE END


	92. Chapter 92

Is she the one for me? (Lemon-vore)

SpainxNaga!Chubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young Naga, with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, wearing a (f/c) shirt, chubby and her lower half is a body of a snake as her scales are (f/c). (Name) lives in the forest as she was slithering around and minding her business as she was up in the trees thinking about maybe meeting someone new. As (Name) was thinking, she heard someone walking towards her, and she looks in seeing that there was a man with brown messy hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a tan uniform like he was on a farm or something, but (Name) leans in close to get a better look at him. When that happened, she grabs on a small branch, but not strong enough to hold her as it breaks, and (Name) falls out of the tree as she screams, she falls into the bushes, and catching the attention of the man as he said with a Spanish accent, "Hey are you alright?" (Name) gets up as she stood tall, but with the bush she was in behind it was covering her lower half, and so he could see her lower half as she said, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay, mister." "That's good, but what are you doing out here, chica?" the man said and (Name) said, "Uh well…" she trails off as she didn't know of what to say at all and then the man said, "Well it doesn't matter why don't you come back to my place, it's not far from, and the name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." "I-I'm (Name), b-but I don't think that would be a good idea." (Name) said and Antonio gave a confused look as he said, "Why, come on out I won't hurt you, (Name)?" "Alright, but promise you won't freak out." (Name) said and Antonio nods his head as she then slithers out of the bushes in being closer to Antonio; reveals her lower half to Antonio as Antonio said as his eyes widen, "Y-You're a Naga?" "Yes the last of my kind unfortunately and I have always been here hiding, until now." (Name) said as she looks away from Antonio and Antonio then said as he walks up to (Name), "I see, but why don't you come live with me, (Name), and you'll be safe with me." (Name) was surprised in hearing this and she smiles in looking back at Antonio as she said, "Really you mean it?" "Yes, come on and follow me." Antonio said as Antonio starts to walk in leading (Name) and (Name) follows; he said, "So just wondering why you don't have a last name?" "When a Naga are born, they don't have last name, only first name, and because manly once a Naga mates they gain the last name of who it is human, merman, or whatever it is. The Naga gains the last name and becomes there's for life." (Name) said as Antonio makes an 'oh' expression and Antonio continues to lead (Name) to his house. (Name) continues to follow Antonio as they were now out of the forest and then Antonio said, "Well here we are, (Name)." (Name) looks in seeing a mansion that it was a Spanish style and Antonio leads (Name) to the front door as he opens the door in leading her in.

(Name) follows Antonio into the house and Antonio leads (Name) up the stairs as (Name) follows behind. He then goes to the hallway as (Name) follows behind and then Antonio stops at a door as he opens the door. (Name) goes in the room and Antonio said, "So what do you think of it, (Name)?" As (Name) looks around, it looks like that it was made for a there was a tree planted in the room and several hammocks hanged all over the place, and it like Antonio was expecting her as (Name) looks at Antonio said, "I knew that someone was living in the forest just outside of my home, but I wasn't sure of who it was, and so I made this room just that person; that person or Naga is you, (Name)." "Wh-What do you want from me then?" (Name) said as she was scared and Antonio said as he walks towards, "To protect you, mi amor." (Name) was scared as she backs away, but only to bump into the tree, and Antonio continues to walk towards her as he then pulls her into a hug. When Antonio hugs (Name), her fear starts to fade away as she knew of when someone lies, and it when they feel cold like temperature cold, but his was warming and welcoming. So (Name) then starts to cry of happiness as (Name) then hugs Antonio and wraps her coils around him; Antonio then starts to calm her as he said, "Fosososo, it's okay, Fosososososo." (Name) continues to cry as she then was able to calm down as she pulls away and Antonio said, "Good girl, now how do I become your mate, mi amor." "W-Well four things must be done, one I bite you and then you bite me back, two I have you inside me for a day and don't ask me why, but that's how it is, a three I let you out of me and we mate, and four it's different of what happens different Nagas so I don't know of what will happen to me." (Name) said and Antonio chuckles as he said, "Well that's really something, but anyway go ahead, mi amor." Antonio tilts his head to the side and (Name) leans toward Antonio's neck; she then bites down on his neck. Antonio flinches in pain and then (Name) pulls away as she lick with her fork tongue the blood that was dripping; tilts her head to the side as she said, "Now you do me, Antonio." Antonio nods his head as he leans down to (Name)'s neck and he bites down on it as hard as he could in making it bleed. (Name) whimpers in pain as Antonio the pulls away and licks (Name)'s blood; he then said, "Ready for the next part when you are, mi amor." "Okay Antonio, but first your going have to kneel down in so I don't have to as you say 'tip toe.'" (Name) said as Antonio understood as he gets on his knees for (Name) and she opens her mouth as wide as she could; takes Antonio's head into her mouth as she then starts to swallow Antonio.

Antonio was now inside of (Name)'s mouth as he starts to go down her throat and (Name) continues to swallow Antonio as Antonio moans in the feeling. (Name) continues to swallow Antonio as she was up to his waist and she moans in his taste; she then felt Antonio starting to enter inside of her stomach. Antonio felt an opening as she knew that it was her stomach as he enters inside and starts to curl into a ball. (Name) continues to swallow Antonio as she swallows the last bit of his feet and she carefully closes her mouth in so not to hurt Antonio. (Name) sighs in relief as she starts to climb up the tree and into one of the hammocks as she lays on her side; places her hand on her huge bulge stomach. Antonio snuggles against her stomach muscle as it encases him and he listens to her heart beating and breathing; he then hears (Name) said, "Are you alright in there, Antonio?" "Yes I am, mi amor." Antonio said and then he hears (Name) yawns as Antonio chuckles as he said, "Why don't we get some sleep, mi amor? Good night." "Alright Antonio, good night to you too." (Name) said as she closes her eyes in going to sleep as Antonio does the same thing.

~Time Skip to snakes going across the screen~

The next morning, (Name) wakes up as she opens her (e/c) eyes, she stretches her arms and body, and she then climbs down of the tree as she was back on the floor. She then felt movement in her stomach as she said, "Good morning, Antonio." "Good morning, mi amor." Antonio said and then (Name) said, "Well I'm going to let you out now, Antonio." "Alright then, mi amor." Antonio said as (Name) starts to cough and gag; not too long after. Antonio starts to move out of her stomach, through his throat, and out of her mouth as he lands on the floor. Antonio was on the floor as he was covered saliva and Antonio said, "Well I better go clean up and you're welcome to join me, mi amor." "A-Alright." (Name) said as she blushes a pink tint across her cheek and follows Antonio to the bathroom. When they arrived to the bathroom, Antonio opens the door as (Name) goes in first, Antonio walks in as he closes the door, and he locks the door as he starts to take off his clothes; he then said, "You'll need to take off your shirt as well, mi amor." (Name) makes an 'o' expression as she takes off her (f/c) shirt and hands it to Antonio as he takes it with his clothes in putting it in the laundry shoot. Antonio then walks over to the tub as he turns on the knob in making the water to come out in filling the tub. Once the tub was filled enough and warm enough for the both of them, Antonio then picks (Name) up bridal style in helping her in the tub, and Antonio climbs in as well as he sits behind her.

Antonio then grabs some soap and starts to clean (Name)'s (h/c) hair and rinses it with the shower head as she closes her (e/c) eyes. Once her hair was all cleaned, Antonio starts to clean his body as (Name) watches him, but she doesn't realize that she was staring long, and Antonio said, "Is there something that you like, mi amor?" "Uh um…eh…" (Name) didn't know of what to say, but then Antonio places his fingers under (Name)'s chin in tilting her head up in making her to look at Antonio, and then Antonio places his lips onto (Name)'s lips. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she then kisses Antonio and she warps her arms around Antonio's neck as Antonio does the same in deepening the kiss; he licks the bottom of her lips as he then straddles her tail. (Name) moans in allowing Antonio to push his tongue into her mouth and they both moan in the kiss. Antonio pulls away and he then grabs (Name)'s wrist as she was confused at first and Antonio flips over to the other side of the tub. He then grabs a pair of handcuff and handcuffs (Name)'s wrist on the hose of the shower. (Name) didn't get of what was going on till Antonio said, "It'll be fun this way, mi amor." (Name) understood as she nods her head and Antonio then starts to kiss down (Name)'s neck in trying to find her sensitive spot. Antonio then finds her sensitive spot as he heard (Name) moans loud and Antonio starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her. He then pulls away from her neck and starts to kiss down on her collar bone to her chest to her breast; he then starts to lick, suck, and nip on her breast as he massages the other one with his hand.

(Name) squirms as she wraps her coils around his legs since she couldn't wrap her arms around Antonio's neck; she then said, "A-Antonio, s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away and then licks his fingers in coating them with his saliva. He pulls his fingers into her entrance followed by another as (Name) moans in pleasure, Antonio starts to do scissor motion, and thrust his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot. He then finds it when (Name) moans loudly and he pulls his fingers out as he then positions his member at her entrance as he then slowly pushes in. Once fully in, he waits for (Name) to adjust as she then nods her head in letting Antonio to start, and he then starts to thrust into (Name) as she starts to wrap her coils around his waist and up to his shoulder. Antonio smiles as he knew that (Name) was enjoying this and he continues to thrust into (Name) as he finds her sweet spot again. (Name) moans in the feeling as Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) and then she couldn't take it anymore; said, "A-Antonio I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said then they both came at the same time and Antonio then pulls out of (Name), but when he did.

(Name) suddenly starts to shrink and Antonio's eyes widen as he grabs her as she continues to shrink; then she was now two inches tall as she could fit in Antonio's hand. (Name) looks at Antonio in both surprised and shocked as she just smiles; said, "This must be the fourth thing, is that I shrink, but I don't understand why though, Antonio." Antonio had a pretty good idea as he then said, "I think I know the idea of why, mi amor. It's going to be like of what you did for me, but you're smaller now." (Name) understood as she smiles and said, "Then go ahead Antonio." Antonio opens his mouth as wide as he could as he sticks his tongue out and scoops (Name) up with his tongue as he brings her in half; he then gently closes his mouth around (Name)'s waist a (f/c) tail was sticking out. Antonio giggles as her tail moves around and he then slurps her tail into his mouth. (Name) was now fully inside of his mouth as she giggles and then she felt Antonio's tongue starting to move as she knew of what he was doing, he was tasting her. (Name) moans in the feeling as she could hear Antonio moan and then she starts to slide to the back of his throat as Antonio starts to swallow her. Antonio then places his fingers at his throat in feeling a small bulge going his throat as he moans. (Name) continues to go down his throat as it was hot and tight as it was wet as well; to her it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Antonio gets out of the tub as he drains the water and he grabs a towel in drying himself off as he wraps it around his waist; he unlocks the door and heads back to his room. When he arrives to his room he opens the door and walks in as he closes the door behind him. He then takes the towel off as he was dry enough as he just goes ahead and climbs into bed; just at that moment he felt (Name) entering inside of stomach as a small bulge appears on his stomach. Antonio chuckles as he places his hand on his bulge stomach as he lays on his back and said, "Are you alright in there, mi amor?" "Yes I am, Antonio." (Name) said as she was lying against his stomach muscle and then she hears Antonio burp as the stomach muscle encases her as it was hot and wet as well as it was tight, but not too tight more like hugging and kissing her. She snuggles against his stomach muscle and then Antonio said, "Well that was a fun and exciting day wasn't it, mi amor." "It was, Antonio, and now I have your last name." (Name) said as she smiles as her name is now (Name) Carriedo and then she yawns as Antonio said, "Well it seems someone is tired, why don't we get some rest, mi amor. I love you and good night." "I love you too and good night to you too, Antonio." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes in going into a deep sleep and Antonio smiles as he does the same thing as he knew that she was the one for him and (Name) knew the same thing as they were meant to be together forever and ever.

THE END


	93. Chapter 93

The Neko's New Home (Lemon-vore)

SpainxShrunken!Chubby!Neko!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young neko half human and half cat with (f/c) cat ear and a (f/c) cat tail, she has (e/c) eyes, chubby, she wears (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants. She was walking up the streets in trying to find a place to stay as her last owner just left her so suddenly. (Name) continues to walk up the streets in trying to find a place to stay, but she then heard an unfamiliar voice with a Spanish accent said, "Hey what are you doing out here on your own, little neko?" (Name) turns around towards the road in seeing a red mustang pulled up to the sidewalk and the widow was down in revealing a man with brown messy hair, green eyes and he was wearing a tan uniform like he was working on a farm. (Name) looks at him for a moment and then (Name) said, "O-Oh I'm just trying to find a place to stay, my previous owner abandoned, mister." The man then suddenly opens the front passenger seat for (Name) as he said, "Here get in, little neko." "Huh you mean it?" (Name) said as she was starting to get excited and the man nods his head as he said, "Yes and I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What about you?" "Thank you and I'm (Full Name)." (Name) said as she gets in the car in the front passenger seat , she closes the door, and puts on her seat belt as Antonio pulls out of his parking; drives on home.

In ten to fifteen minutes, they arrive to Antonio's house as Antonio then pulls up to the driveway, and he parks his car as he turns off the ignition. (Name) climbs out of the car as Antonio climbs out as well and leads (Name) to the front door. (Name) follows Antonio to the front as he unlocks the front and he opens the door in letting (Name) to go in first. (Name) thanks Antonio as she walks in and then Antonio walks in as he closes the door behind him; he then leads (Name) to where she was staying. (Name) follows Antonio as they went up the stairs and into the hallway as Antonio then stops at a door; he opens the door as he said, "Here we are and you'll be staying in my room with me since I don't have a guest room, unfortunately." "O-Oh no it's fine, Antonio, but thank you for everything." (Name) said and Antonio smiles as he said, "Your welcome (Name)." (Name) was so happy that she finally has a place to call her own.

~Time Skip to cats going across the screen~

It's been 2 years since (Name) has been living with Antonio and (Name) has started to fall for Antonio, but she doesn't know of to tell him that she loves him. So (Name) was in their roomas she was wearing her (f/c) pajamas as she went into the closet, she finds a small square shape box, she picks it up, and takes it to the bed as she sets it down. She then opens the box as she finds a lot of odd objects that she why Antonio even have these things as there was handcuffs, crop whip, a gag ball, and many of other things as(Name) was trying to figure out of why Antonio has these, but then there was a knock on the bedroom door as a familiar French accent said, "'Ello Antonio are you there?" It was Francis one of Antonio's friends and (Name) believed that maybe he knew of what these things are for. So she goes to the door and opens the door in revealing Francis as he said, "Oh 'ello (Name), is Antonio here?" "No he had to go help Lovino with picking tomatoes, but I need to ask you someone. Could you come in?" (Name) said and Francis nods his head as he walks in; Francis said, "Sure what is it, (Name)?" "Well I was looking around in our closet when I found this box and when I opened it I found this in it." (Name) said as she leads Francis to the bed in showing Francis the box and Francis walks over to the bed in looking in the box as he knew of what it was as he chuckles; said, "Oh (Name) that's just Antonio's toys." "Toys? They don't look like it to me, Francis." (Name) said as she was confused and Francis said, "Ohohohoho not like that, but I know that you love Antonio, (Name)." (Name) blushes a pink tint across her face since nothing gets pass Francis and Francis said, "Here I'll give you a hand in having Antonio all over you, (Name)." "R-Really Francis?" (Name) said and Francis nods his head and said, "Of course and all you have to do is trust me on this." (Name) nods her head and Francis helps (Name) out on this as he hands (Name) out of the box of what it looks like a slave's outfit as it was black and red dress with cuffs on the wrist and ankles . (Name) wasn't too sure about this as she then takes and goes to the bathroom; changes her clothes. Once she was done, she comes out of the bathroom, and Francis said as he got most of the 'toys' ready, "Perfect, now lay on the bed, (Name)." (Name) nods her head and walks over to the bed as she climbs on; lays on her back as Francis said, "Good now stay still while I get everything all set up." "A- All right Francis." (Name) said and Francis starts to cuff (Name)'s wrist to the bed rest and the same with her ankles at the edge of the bed. He then blind folds her and then starts to add other stuff since (Name) couldn't see of what he was doing; then Francis stops as he said, "All right that is it, it's all done, and I'll be on my way, but I'll leave a note for Antonio, (Name)." (Name) nods his head since a gag ball was on her mouth and Francis leaves the room in closing the door behind him. He goes to the dining in grabbing paper and pen in leaving a note in her hand writing for Antonio when he got home; then once he was finished. He leaves the house and hope for the best for (Name).

(Name) has no idea of how long she has been on the bed laying there as her mouth was starting to hurt, but then she hears the front door open, and a familiar Spanish accent said, "(Name), I'm home." It was Antonio as he just got back from helping Lovino and he sets the gardening tools down at the front door. He was about to call for (Name) again as he walks into the dining room when he notice a note and he grabs it as he reads it,

Antonio,

I have a surprise for you. Come to our room.

Your love,

(Full Name)

Antonio didn't know of what was going on so, so he goes to their room up the stairs, and into the hallway as he then stops at the door; he opens the door, but what he saw, he was lost at words. There on his bed was (Name) cuffed to the bed, wearing a slave's outfit, as she was gagged and blindfolded, and there was a crop whip on the night stand next to the bed. Antonio walks over to her as he didn't know of what to say at all and then he was next to as he undoes the ball gag; (Name) was panting from it as she said, "A-Antonio, i-is that you." "Y-Yes, b-but why are you…" Antonio said as he trails off and (Name) said, "I-I wanted to sho-show you of how much of I love you, a-Antonio, and I found this. I didn't know of what it was or what it was for. Francis then came by in looking for you and I asked of what this was; he helped me with this, Antonio." (Name) waits for a reply back from Antonio in wondering of how he will react to this, but then she heard something being grabbed from the night stand, and she heard Antonio walk away from (Name). (Name) didn't know of what was going on since she was still blind folded and then she heard some rustling sound as it made (Name) scared of what was going on. The rustling sound stops as (Name) was about to say something when the bed dips as someone was climbing on the bed and then she knew that someone was standing above her; then she felt the crop whip tab on her cheek causing her to whimper and shiver as the familiar Spanish accent said with a dark husky voice, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, my little neko you not to make any sounds or else." He the trails his crops whip from her cheek down her neck down her chest down her stomach and stops at her thighs as she shivers as he rubs it; (Name) whimpers as she nods her head in understanding as Antonio said, "Good girl, but I think it's time for me to taste my tasty treat, mi amor." Before (Name) could say anything even if she wanted to, Antonio lowers himself down to (Name) as straddles her, and places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as he pushes his tongue into her mouth.

(Name) moans in the kiss as she wanted to wrap her arms around Antonio's neck, but she couldn't since they were cuffed to the bed, and Antonio then pulls away as he starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot. He then finds it as (Name) moans loud and Antonio smirks against her skin as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her neck. He pulls away as he starts to kiss down on her collarbone to her chest to her breast and he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her nipples as he massages the other one with his free hand. (Name) tries her best in trying not to squirm as she moans in the feeling, but Antonio notices this as he pulls away, and said, "Mi amor, I thought told in not to make any sound." (Name) wanted to protest, but nothing would come out as she felt a sting on her thigh as she moans in pain and pleasure as he continues to whip her with the crop whip. Antonio was having too much fun in this as he knew that (Name) was too and then Antonio stops as he goes back in hovering (Name); said, "Now it's time for your reward, mi amor." Antonio then takes off (Name)'s blindfold as (Name) could see again and he was wearing a black uniform like something that Gilbert had worn before for Halloween.

(Name) blushes crimson red at the sight of him and then Antonio said, "Oh is there something you like, mi amor?" (Name) tried to figure out of something to say, but the Antonio starts to take of the outfit that (Name) was wearing, and Antonio takes off his well as they were both completely naked. Antonio then starts to lick his fingers in coating them with his saliva and once they were ready. He takes one finger into her and followed by another as he starts to do a scissor motion in thrusting his fingers in finding her sweet spot. He then finds as (Name) moans loudly and Antonio smirks as he pulls his fingers out; positions his member at her entrance a she then slowly pushes into her entrance in so not to hurt her. Once Antonio was fully in, he waits for (Name) to adjust as she then nods her head, and Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as he finds her sweet spot as (Name) moans loudly. Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) as she continues to moans and then (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said and then they both came into one another. Antonio pulls out of (Name) and then he undoes the cuffs her wrist and ankles, but then there was like a warm feeling around her body when she suddenly starts to shrink. Antonio wasn't too surprised since he read about the Nekoes as most of them have different abilities after making love and (Name) was shrinking more and more till she was two inches tall.

(Name) looks at Antonio as she knew of what Antonio wanted as she said, "I-I'm ready when you are, Antonio." Antonio smirks as he opens his mouth and scoops (Name) up with his tongue; brings her into his mouth. (Name) was now inside of his mouth as Antonio then carefully closes his mouth behind her and he then starts to move his tongue around in tasting her; (Name) moans as his hot tongue was moving around in tasting her as she could her Antonio moan as it made her blush crimson red. (Name) then starts to slide to the back to his throat as Antonio tilts his head back and he then swallows (Name) a she places his fingers at his throat in feeling the small bulge going down his throat. (Name) continues to slide his throat as it was tight, hot, and wet, but to her it felt like hugs and kisses; she then felt an opening under her feet as she knew that it was Antonio's stomach as she enters inside of his stomach. Antonio lies on his back on the bed as he felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach and then a small bulge appears on his stomach as he places his on his stomach; said, "You alright in there, mi amor?" (Name) was now inside of his stomach as she listens to his breathing and heart beating; Antonio burps as his stomach muscle encases her. It was hot, not too tight, and wet as it felt like getting hugs and kisses as (Name) said, "Yes I'm fine and I'm glad that you liked my surprise for you." "Well I did, mi amor, I love you, and let's go ahead in getting some sleep. Good night." Antonio said and (Name) said, "Alright Antonio, I love you too and good night to you too." (Name) then close her (e/c) eyes in going into a deep sleep as Antonio does the same thing and (Name) really knew that she has a home to call home as it was inside of Antonio's stomach

THE END


	94. Chapter 94

The Neko's New Home (Lemon-vore)

SpainxShrunken!Chubby!Neko!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young neko half human and half cat with (f/c) cat ear and a (f/c) cat tail, she has (e/c) eyes, chubby, she wears (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants. She was walking up the streets in trying to find a place to stay as her last owner just left her so suddenly. (Name) continues to walk up the streets in trying to find a place to stay, but she then heard an unfamiliar voice with a Spanish accent said, "Hey what are you doing out here on your own, little neko?" (Name) turns around towards the road in seeing a red mustang pulled up to the sidewalk and the widow was down in revealing a man with brown messy hair, green eyes and he was wearing a tan uniform like he was working on a farm. (Name) looks at him for a moment and then (Name) said, "O-Oh I'm just trying to find a place to stay, my previous owner abandoned, mister." The man then suddenly opens the front passenger seat for (Name) as he said, "Here get in, little neko." "Huh you mean it?" (Name) said as she was starting to get excited and the man nods his head as he said, "Yes and I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What about you?" "Thank you and I'm (Full Name)." (Name) said as she gets in the car in the front passenger seat , she closes the door, and puts on her seat belt as Antonio pulls out of his parking; drives on home.

In ten to fifteen minutes, they arrive to Antonio's house as Antonio then pulls up to the driveway, and he parks his car as he turns off the ignition. (Name) climbs out of the car as Antonio climbs out as well and leads (Name) to the front door. (Name) follows Antonio to the front as he unlocks the front and he opens the door in letting (Name) to go in first. (Name) thanks Antonio as she walks in and then Antonio walks in as he closes the door behind him; he then leads (Name) to where she was staying. (Name) follows Antonio as they went up the stairs and into the hallway as Antonio then stops at a door; he opens the door as he said, "Here we are and you'll be staying in my room with me since I don't have a guest room, unfortunately." "O-Oh no it's fine, Antonio, but thank you for everything." (Name) said and Antonio smiles as he said, "Your welcome (Name)." (Name) was so happy that she finally has a place to call her own.

~Time Skip to cats going across the screen~

It's been 2 years since (Name) has been living with Antonio and (Name) has started to fall for Antonio, but she doesn't know of to tell him that she loves him. So (Name) was in their roomas she was wearing her (f/c) pajamas as she went into the closet, she finds a small square shape box, she picks it up, and takes it to the bed as she sets it down. She then opens the box as she finds a lot of odd objects that she why Antonio even have these things as there was handcuffs, crop whip, a gag ball, and many of other things as(Name) was trying to figure out of why Antonio has these, but then there was a knock on the bedroom door as a familiar French accent said, "'Ello Antonio are you there?" It was Francis one of Antonio's friends and (Name) believed that maybe he knew of what these things are for. So she goes to the door and opens the door in revealing Francis as he said, "Oh 'ello (Name), is Antonio here?" "No he had to go help Lovino with picking tomatoes, but I need to ask you someone. Could you come in?" (Name) said and Francis nods his head as he walks in; Francis said, "Sure what is it, (Name)?" "Well I was looking around in our closet when I found this box and when I opened it I found this in it." (Name) said as she leads Francis to the bed in showing Francis the box and Francis walks over to the bed in looking in the box as he knew of what it was as he chuckles; said, "Oh (Name) that's just Antonio's toys." "Toys? They don't look like it to me, Francis." (Name) said as she was confused and Francis said, "Ohohohoho not like that, but I know that you love Antonio, (Name)." (Name) blushes a pink tint across her face since nothing gets pass Francis and Francis said, "Here I'll give you a hand in having Antonio all over you, (Name)." "R-Really Francis?" (Name) said and Francis nods his head and said, "Of course and all you have to do is trust me on this." (Name) nods her head and Francis helps (Name) out on this as he hands (Name) out of the box of what it looks like a slave's outfit as it was black and red dress with cuffs on the wrist and ankles . (Name) wasn't too sure about this as she then takes and goes to the bathroom; changes her clothes. Once she was done, she comes out of the bathroom, and Francis said as he got most of the 'toys' ready, "Perfect, now lay on the bed, (Name)." (Name) nods her head and walks over to the bed as she climbs on; lays on her back as Francis said, "Good now stay still while I get everything all set up." "A- All right Francis." (Name) said and Francis starts to cuff (Name)'s wrist to the bed rest and the same with her ankles at the edge of the bed. He then blind folds her and then starts to add other stuff since (Name) couldn't see of what he was doing; then Francis stops as he said, "All right that is it, it's all done, and I'll be on my way, but I'll leave a note for Antonio, (Name)." (Name) nods his head since a gag ball was on her mouth and Francis leaves the room in closing the door behind him. He goes to the dining in grabbing paper and pen in leaving a note in her hand writing for Antonio when he got home; then once he was finished. He leaves the house and hope for the best for (Name).

(Name) has no idea of how long she has been on the bed laying there as her mouth was starting to hurt, but then she hears the front door open, and a familiar Spanish accent said, "(Name), I'm home." It was Antonio as he just got back from helping Lovino and he sets the gardening tools down at the front door. He was about to call for (Name) again as he walks into the dining room when he notice a note and he grabs it as he reads it,

Antonio,

I have a surprise for you. Come to our room.

Your love,

(Full Name)

Antonio didn't know of what was going on so, so he goes to their room up the stairs, and into the hallway as he then stops at the door; he opens the door, but what he saw, he was lost at words. There on his bed was (Name) cuffed to the bed, wearing a slave's outfit, as she was gagged and blindfolded, and there was a crop whip on the night stand next to the bed. Antonio walks over to her as he didn't know of what to say at all and then he was next to as he undoes the ball gag; (Name) was panting from it as she said, "A-Antonio, i-is that you." "Y-Yes, b-but why are you…" Antonio said as he trails off and (Name) said, "I-I wanted to sho-show you of how much of I love you, a-Antonio, and I found this. I didn't know of what it was or what it was for. Francis then came by in looking for you and I asked of what this was; he helped me with this, Antonio." (Name) waits for a reply back from Antonio in wondering of how he will react to this, but then she heard something being grabbed from the night stand, and she heard Antonio walk away from (Name). (Name) didn't know of what was going on since she was still blind folded and then she heard some rustling sound as it made (Name) scared of what was going on. The rustling sound stops as (Name) was about to say something when the bed dips as someone was climbing on the bed and then she knew that someone was standing above her; then she felt the crop whip tab on her cheek causing her to whimper and shiver as the familiar Spanish accent said with a dark husky voice, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, my little neko you not to make any sounds or else." He the trails his crops whip from her cheek down her neck down her chest down her stomach and stops at her thighs as she shivers as he rubs it; (Name) whimpers as she nods her head in understanding as Antonio said, "Good girl, but I think it's time for me to taste my tasty treat, mi amor." Before (Name) could say anything even if she wanted to, Antonio lowers himself down to (Name) as straddles her, and places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as he pushes his tongue into her mouth.

(Name) moans in the kiss as she wanted to wrap her arms around Antonio's neck, but she couldn't since they were cuffed to the bed, and Antonio then pulls away as he starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot. He then finds it as (Name) moans loud and Antonio smirks against her skin as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her neck. He pulls away as he starts to kiss down on her collarbone to her chest to her breast and he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her nipples as he massages the other one with his free hand. (Name) tries her best in trying not to squirm as she moans in the feeling, but Antonio notices this as he pulls away, and said, "Mi amor, I thought told in not to make any sound." (Name) wanted to protest, but nothing would come out as she felt a sting on her thigh as she moans in pain and pleasure as he continues to whip her with the crop whip. Antonio was having too much fun in this as he knew that (Name) was too and then Antonio stops as he goes back in hovering (Name); said, "Now it's time for your reward, mi amor." Antonio then takes off (Name)'s blindfold as (Name) could see again and he was wearing a black uniform like something that Gilbert had worn before for Halloween.

(Name) blushes crimson red at the sight of him and then Antonio said, "Oh is there something you like, mi amor?" (Name) tried to figure out of something to say, but the Antonio starts to take of the outfit that (Name) was wearing, and Antonio takes off his well as they were both completely naked. Antonio then starts to lick his fingers in coating them with his saliva and once they were ready. He takes one finger into her and followed by another as he starts to do a scissor motion in thrusting his fingers in finding her sweet spot. He then finds as (Name) moans loudly and Antonio smirks as he pulls his fingers out; positions his member at her entrance a she then slowly pushes into her entrance in so not to hurt her. Once Antonio was fully in, he waits for (Name) to adjust as she then nods her head, and Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as he finds her sweet spot as (Name) moans loudly. Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) as she continues to moans and then (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said and then they both came into one another. Antonio pulls out of (Name) and then he undoes the cuffs her wrist and ankles, but then there was like a warm feeling around her body when she suddenly starts to shrink. Antonio wasn't too surprised since he read about the Nekoes as most of them have different abilities after making love and (Name) was shrinking more and more till she was two inches tall.

(Name) looks at Antonio as she knew of what Antonio wanted as she said, "I-I'm ready when you are, Antonio." Antonio smirks as he opens his mouth and scoops (Name) up with his tongue; brings her into his mouth. (Name) was now inside of his mouth as Antonio then carefully closes his mouth behind her and he then starts to move his tongue around in tasting her; (Name) moans as his hot tongue was moving around in tasting her as she could her Antonio moan as it made her blush crimson red. (Name) then starts to slide to the back to his throat as Antonio tilts his head back and he then swallows (Name) a she places his fingers at his throat in feeling the small bulge going down his throat. (Name) continues to slide his throat as it was tight, hot, and wet, but to her it felt like hugs and kisses; she then felt an opening under her feet as she knew that it was Antonio's stomach as she enters inside of his stomach. Antonio lies on his back on the bed as he felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach and then a small bulge appears on his stomach as he places his on his stomach; said, "You alright in there, mi amor?" (Name) was now inside of his stomach as she listens to his breathing and heart beating; Antonio burps as his stomach muscle encases her. It was hot, not too tight, and wet as it felt like getting hugs and kisses as (Name) said, "Yes I'm fine and I'm glad that you liked my surprise for you." "Well I did, mi amor, I love you, and let's go ahead in getting some sleep. Good night." Antonio said and (Name) said, "Alright Antonio, I love you too and good night to you too." (Name) then close her (e/c) eyes in going into a deep sleep as Antonio does the same thing and (Name) really knew that she has a home to call home as it was inside of Antonio's stomach

THE END


	95. Chapter 95

The Darkness of my love is my Light (Lemon-vore)

Ghoul!SpainxChubby!Reader

Request for: Marshalleslover9

(Name) is a young girl as she lives in Tokyo, she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby, and she was wearing a (f/c) dress as she was heading home as it was dark, but unaware that someone with green eyes was watching (Name).

(Name) was heading home from the park as she does her daily walk in just walking around at the park since there is always nothing else to do besides watching for Ghouls that live in Tokyo. So (Name) was almost home when she then heard something moved passed her as she said and stopped walking, "H-Hello, is someone there?" It was too quiet as (Name) decides to power walk and take shortcut through an alleyway. (Name) then starts to run as fast as she could as she was almost out of the alleyway, but then something hits her on the back of the head, and then last thing that she sees is a group of men whispering about something as she then blackouts.

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes, but only to see nothing, she then she tries to get up, but she could get up, and then she tries to scream as it was muffled. (Name) was scared out of her mind until she heard an unfamiliar Spanish accent said, "My precious, mi amor, you have finally come to me." (Name) didn't of what going in as she tries to struggle out of whatever it was holding her down, but then the blindfold comes off, and she was now face to face with a man with brown messy hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a tan uniform like he was working on the farm or something. The man then removes the gag off from (Name)'s mouth as she looks above her head in seeing that she was chained to the wall in handcuff in an unfamiliar room as she was on a bed and she said, "Wh-Who are you and where am I?" "Hehehe, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I have been watching you for a while, mi amor, and we're at my place." Antonio said as (Name) was scared as she had no idea of why Antonio wants her or anything, but before (Name) could say anything. A tail like glowing thing comes out of Antonio's back as his green eyes turn red and black; (Name) knew of what he is as she said, "Y-You're a Ghoul, aren't you?" "Hehehehe, yes and I have taken a liking to you; I want you to be my lover, mi amor. If not, then I'll just have to kill you." Antonio said as she was scared and with not much choice in the matter. (Name) starts to cry in fear as Antonio leans down close to her face in licking her tears as she flinches in fear in thinking that he was going to kill her now and Antonio said, "So what's your decision, mi amor?" (Name) shivers as she could feel his hot breath against her face and his black and red tail was rubbing against her thigh; (Name) couldn't take anymore as she said, "A-All right, I-I'll be your lover, A-Antonio." "Good answer, mi amor." Antonio said as he places his lips onto (Name) and she had no choice but to kiss him back as he smirks in the kiss, but something felt very familiar as she didn't know where though.

Antonio smirks in the kiss as he licks the bottom of her lips in wanting entrance and (Name) wanted to keep her mouth close, but his tail grabs her bottom in groping it as it makes (Name) moan. Antonio took this chance as he pushes his into her mouth and they started to have a tongue as Antonio won; (Name) moans in the kiss. Antonio smirks in the kiss as he then pull and then he uses his tail as he carefully rips (Name)'s dress apart; he takes off his clothes. (Name) was scared out of her mind as Antonio starts to kiss down her neck in finding her sensitive spot as he wraps his tail around her body up to her chest and her then starts to give her gently squeezes like a massage as (Name) tries to hold back her moan, but it doesn't last long as she moans loud as Antonio knew that he found her sensitive spot as he then starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her neck. Antonio pulls away as he continues to give (Name) massages and her (e/c) eyes widen in now remembering now. It was when she was attack by a ghoul and was saved by another with the exact same tail as Antonio; (Name) said, "An-Antonio, c-can I ask you something?" "Sure go ahead, mi amor." Antonio said and (Name) said, "Wh-When I was a little girl, I-I was attack by ghoul, but another one came and saved as he then help me in getting home; also played with me when I was lonely at the park. So I want to know, are you the same ghoul from those years ago, Antonio." Antonio looks at (Name) as he smiles, he then places his hand on her cheek, and chuckles as he said, "Hehehe, I see that you finally remember me, mi amor." (Name) wanted to hug him as she starts to cry of happiness and Antonio leans down to (Name) face as he licks her tears; Antonio said, "Then you remember the promise of when you are old enough that you'd be my lover." "Y-Yes I remember, Antonio." (Name) said as she smiles and her tears were dried after Antonio licked them and Antonio said, "That's great and can I continue, mi amor." "Yes I want to be yours, Antonio." (Name) said as Antonio then unwrapped his tail (Name) as he then starts to kiss down her collarbone to her chest to her breast as he then starts to suck, nip, and suck on her nipples as he massages the other with his other hand as Antonio smirks as (Name) moans; He then decides to have a little fun as he whips with his tail against her thighs.

(Name) moans louder as she felt the stinging feeling of Antonio whipping her thighs as she loved it and (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "An-Antonio, s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away as he then licks his and wraps his tail around (Name)'s body, a little more different as his tail suddenly splits into ten tentacles as two wraps around her breast, one goes in between her legs in rubbing her fold, two wrap around her arms, two wraps around legs, one goes to in between her legs as it opens in reveal smaller tentacles as it starts to play with her fold as it starts to go in deeper, one plays with her nipple, and the other one was playing with the other nipple; Antonio said, "Are you having fun, mi amor." (Name) could only reply a moan as she couldn't any words to come out as his tentacles were teasing her.

(Name) moans louder as the tentacle that was inside of her entrance hits her sweet spot and Antonio smirks as he snaps his fingers as he tentacles pull away; the tentacles turn back into his one tail as he then puts one finger into his entrance follow by another in doing a scissor motion as he then starts to thrust his fingers. (Name) moans louder a she knew that he found her sweet as he pulls his fingers out and positions his member at her entrance as he slowly pushes into her. Antonio then waits for (Name) to adjust as (Name) then nods her head and Antonio starts to thrust into (Name0 as she moans loudly as he found her sweet spot. Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) and (Name) said, "An-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said and then they both came at the same time; Antonio pulls out of (Name) and starts to take off of the cuffs off of (Name) as he then said, "I love you, mi amor." "I love you too, Antonio." (Name) said and then he goes to her feet as (Name) said, "Wh-What are you doing, Antonio?" "Well I don't want anyone taking you away from me. So every night when we go to bed, you'll be sleeping inside of, mi amor." Antonio said as (Name) smiles as she said, "Sort of like when I was cold when it raining on that day, right." "Yes, mi amor." Antonio said and Antonio then starts to take (Name)'s feet into his mouth as he starts to swallow her. (Name) moans and blushes as she could feel the tight feeling of his throat pulling her down as it was warm, tight, and wet.

Antonio continues to swallow (Name) as he moans in her taste as he then felt (Name)'s feet starting to enter inside of his stomach as he was up to her waist. (Name) felt her feet and legs' entering inside of Antonio's stomach as Antonio was now up to her chest; (Name) continues to moan and blush as she was now crimson red. Antonio continues to swallow all to the head and he gives several hard swallows in finally swallowing her completely as her head finally inside of mouth. Antonio carefully closes his mouth and he lies on his side as he now has a large bulge stomach. (Name) moans as she goes down his throat as it was tight, warm, and wet as finally enters inside of his stomach as she curls into a ball. (Name) was now inside of Antonio's stomach as she listens to breathing and heart beating; she then heard Antonio letting a burp as the stomach muscle encases her, but not too tight as it was hot, tight and wet a sit felt like getting hugs and kisses; she then heard Antonio said, "Are comfortable in there, mi amor?" "Yes I am Antonio." (Name) said as she snuggles against his stomach muscle and Antonio places his hand on his bulge stomach as she said, "That's good to know, mi amor, but let's get some rest now. Good night, mi amor." "Alright and good night to you too, Antonio." (Name) said as she closes her (e/c) eyes in going into a deep sleep and Antonio does the same thing as he finally has his lover inside of him.

THE END


	96. Chapter 96

I can't get away from him (Lemon-Vore)

Dark!Possesive!SpainxChubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby, and she wears (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants, but of what didn't know on her everyday life is that someone with green eyes have been watching her from a far.

So (Name) was out at the mall alone as she was buying some new clothes herself and some other stuff. Once (Name) got her stuff she walks through the mall when she an old lady said, "You there, young girl." (Name) looks in seeing an old lady and she also that no wasn't moving around her as (Name) starts to get scared; the old lady said, "Don't be frighten, young girl. I'm here to help you." "Wh-What do you mean?" (Name) said as she was confused and the old lady said, "You…are in great danger. A dangerous man has set his eyes on you and he will stop at nothing in having you, (Full Name)." (Name) was surprised in hearing this and then (Name) said, "Can you tell me of who it is?" "Sorry I can't, I don't know his name, but all I know is that you're in danger, and so take this." The old lady said as she goes into her bag and pulls out a vial that had purple liquid in it; the old lady said, "This will help you if you're in trouble, but let him get a hold of this no matter what because he can turn it against you." (Name) hesitate at first, but she takes the vial and (Name) said, "Thank you, ma'am." Your welcome, (Name). Now be careful and to those people that you meet." The old lady said as she disappears and everything when back to normal as people started to move and talk; (Name) puts the vial in her pocket as she then heads for home with her stuff that she bought.

(Name) walks her way back home, but she still remembered the warning that old lady gave her, and so she was very careful when was heading home as she was still unaware that someone was still watching her. So (Name) makes it back home safely as she unlocks her front door and walks in as she closes the door behind her as she goes to her room in putting her stuff up. (Name) first takes the vial and sets it on her night stand as she then takes her stuff that she bought at the mall in putting it up in the closet in hanging them up, but then suddenly she felt the wind suddenly as she looks over to the window in seeing that it was open. (Name) thought that it was weird that it was open because it was closed earlier and then she heard the bedroom door shut and click meaning that it was lock; (Name) looks towards the bedroom door in seeing a man with brown messy hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a tan uniform like he was working on the farm or something. They stared at each for a moment as she then said, "Wh-Who are you and what are you doing here?" "Hehehe the name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and I have come for you, mi amor." The man Antonio said and then (Name) remembered of what the old lady said of that someone was after her. (Name) quickly looks over to her night stand, but only to see the vial missing, and then Antonio said, "Looking for this, mi amor." (Name) looks in seeing that Antonio was already in front of her and he was holding the vial; (Name) tries to grab it back from Antonio, but he smirks as he grabs her wrist in pulling her close to his chest. (Name) struggles in trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong as he chuckles as he puts the vial in his pocket, and he then places a wag against her mouth; Antonio said as (Name)'s starts to slow down and she loses her conscious, "Sleep tight, mi amor." (Name)'s vision was then covered in darkness as she blacks out.

~Time skip to the vial going across the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes, but to only to find it covered in darkness as she tries to get up as she felt handcuffs around her wrists and ankles; she tries to talk as she also finds out the she was gagged. All she knew is that is she was laying on a bed, but she didn't know of where she was at. (Name) tries her best in struggling in trying to get out of the cuffs, but didn't do much as she then hears the familiar Spanish accent said, "Well, well, well, well, mi amor is finally awake." The only words that come out were muffled as she was scared out of her and then she felt the bed sink; she knew that Antonio was hovering above her as she could feel his warm breath against her face. Antonio then takes off the blind fold as (Name) gets to now see as she tries to talk, but was still gagged as she then also notice that she was completely naked as he was as well. Antonio smirks as he then takes off her gag and (Name) said, "Why-Why me?" "Because I have been watching you from a far waiting for the right to have you all to myself as you will never leave my side, ever." Antonio said as he then places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as he pushes his tongue into her mouth and her (e/c) eyes widen as she tries to struggle, but it was no use as the cuffs kept her in place. Antonio pulls away as he chuckles and starts down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot as he said as he kisses down her neck, "Beautiful mi amor every inch of you is beautiful." (Name) tries to hold back her moan as she said, "N-No I'm no one ever loved me. S-So please let me go, Antonio." Antonio pulls away as he then notices a single tear going down her cheek and he then licks the tear as this surprised her; he then grabs something from the night stand as he shows it to (Name) as it was a hand mirror. (Name) didn't understand of what going on as Antonio said, "Tell me, mi amor, what do you see?" "J-Just my reflection." (Name) said as Antonio pulls the hand mirror away from (Name) as he said, "No, what I see is a beautiful lady waiting for someone to take you and become their lover as that person knows that as well." (Name) didn't know of if she should believe him or not as he then continues to go back in kissing her neck; she then moans as Antonio knew that she found her sensitive spot. He then starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck as (Name) squirms and moans.

Antonio pulls away as it left a purple bruise on her neck as he said, "Now everyone knows that your mine, mi amor." Antonio goes back in making more purple bruise on her body as he said, "Mine, mine, mine…" (Name) still didn't know of what to do or say at first; just when she didn't know anymore she then said, "An-Antonio?" "Mmm what is it, mi amor?" Antonio said as he pulls away and (Name) takes a deep breath as she then said, "D-Do you really love me as you say that you do, Antonio?" "Si I do, mi amor. With all of my heart I love you and will always as you stay beside my side, forever, mi amor." Antonio said and even though his eyes are covered in lust, there was no hint of him of lying or anything; so (Name) then said, "Th-Then I'll stay by your side, Antonio." "Thank you, mi amor. I love you." Antonio said as he goes back in kissing her neck then to her collar bone to her chest to her breast as he then starts to lick, nip, and suck on her nipples; massages the other one with his free hand.

(Name) moans as Antonio then switches sides and gives the same treatment as he smirks in hearing (Name) moans. Antonio then pulls away as starts to kiss down her stomach to her legs as he playfully nips her on her legs and then he then goes in between her legs as (Name) wonder of what he was about to do; she finds out when she felt his tongue licking her fold. (Name) moans louder as Antonio smirks and goes in deeper as he continues to lick; he starts to thrust with his tongue. (Name) continues to moan as she then said, "A-Antonio, I-I'm going to… Ngh… AHHHHH!" (Name) comes into Antonio's mouth as he drinks it all and he then pulls away as he then licks his fingers; sticks one finger in each word he said, "You taste so delicious, mi amor." (Name) moans for each finger that enters her entrance and he starts to thrust his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot. Not too long after, he finds it when (Name) moans loudly and he pulls out his fingers as he positions his member at her entrance. He then pushes into her entrance as he was fully in and waits for (Name) to adjust when she then nods her head; Antonio starts to thrust into (Name) as he said, "Mi amor, you're so warm, its making me crazy that I felt like that I'm melting." (Name) just blushes crimson red at his comment and she then moans loudly as Antonio found her sweet spot. Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) when (Name) then said, "An-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said and then they both came at the same time into one another.

Antonio pulls out of (Name) as he undoes the cuffs off of (Name)'s ankles and wrist; (Name) was about to say something when Antonio grabs something out of the nightstand drawer. He then pulls something out as he reveals that it was the vial from the old lady earlier and Antonio said, "Now is the best time to use this, mi amor" (Name) was about to say something when Antonio pulls the crook off of it and puts the liquid substance in his mouth; places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as he makes her drinks. (Name) didn't want to drink as she drinks every single drop of it and Antonio pulls away as (Name) starts to shrink. (Name) was scared out of her mind of what Antonio has in store for her and then she stops shrinking as she was now two inches tall; before she could react. Antonio gently grabs (Name) with his hand and he brings her close to his face as she could his hot breath; he said, "Now I know a perfect place for you to sleep, mi amor." "Wh-What are you…" (Name) trails off and then Antonio opens his mouth as he then puts (Name) into his mouth.

(Name) starts to scream in freaking out as she tries to back away as far as she could in not going in, but then he scoops her up with his tongue, and brings her into his mouth. Once (name) was now inside of his mouth, he closes his mouth, and starts to move his tongue around in tasting her as he moans. (Name) struggles in trying to get away from his tongue, but it didn't do any good, and then suddenly (Name) starts to slide to the back of his throat as (Name) said, "N-No, Antonio don't!" It was too late as Antonio swallows (Name) and he places his fingers at his throat as he feels a small bulge struggling going down his throat as he moans in the feeling; he lies down on his bed on his back. (Name) struggles against his tight, wet, and warm throat in trying to get out, but his throat muscle was too strong as she continues to go down his throat. Antonio chuckles as he could feel her struggling and then he felt (Name) entering his stomach as a small bulge appears on his stomach. (Name) was now inside of his stomach as she was scared out of her mind, she then heard Antonio burp as his stomach muscle encases her body, it was hot, wet, and not too tight, and she hears Antonio's breathing and heart beating as Antonio said, "Are you comfortable in there, mi amor? Oh wait what am I saying of course you are and don't worry the potion protects you from my stomach acid. I love you and let's get some rest good night." (Name) doesn't say anything at first as she was scared out of her mind and she then said, "A-Alright g-good night and I-I love you, too, Antonio." (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes in going into a deep sleep and she now knew that she can't get away from at all, now. Antonio smiles in his sleep as he finally has the girl of his life inside of him.

THE END


	97. Chapter 97

The Darkness of my Love is my Light Pt 2 (Vore-Lemon)

Ghoul!SpainxChubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) was right now sleeping inside of Antonio's stomach since Antonio said that he didn't want anyone to take her away. (Name) was awake as Antonio was still asleep as she listens to his breathing and heart beating as it was hot, wet, and not too tight as (Name) was also completely naked since Antonio told her that he doesn't like the taste of clothes. (Name) smiles as snuggles against his stomach muscle as it felt like it was only yesterday that (Name) met Antonio when she was little girl.

~Flashback to Ghoul!Spain attacking the screen~

(Name) was a young girl as she was about 6 years old, she has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby, and she was wearing a (f/c) shirt, and (f/c) pants. As she playing at the playground, but she didn't have anyone to watch her because when she was very young her parents were killed by ghouls that live here in Tokyo. So (Name) was playing on the playground, when she then heard an unfamiliar voice said, "What are you doing here all alone, little girl?" (Name) looks in seeing a ghoul as his tail was red and green, his hair is green messy hair and his eyes were already red and black. (Name) doesn't say anything as she runs away from him as fast as she could, but his tail wraps around her body as (Name) then tries to struggle in trying to get out of his grip, and the ghoul said, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, where do you think you're going?" "L-Let me go!" (Name) said as the ghoul chuckles, but then in a quick moment all of the sudden. The ghoul collapses as a puddle of blood appears around him as the tail was loose as (Name) was now able to get out as she backs away from the ghoul in front and she then hears another unfamiliar voice, but it has a Spanish accent as he said, "Are you alright, chica?" (Name) looks up in front of her in seeing another ghoul with brown messy hair, his black and red eyes turn back to green eyes, his tail was black and red as it had blood dripping from it, and he was wearing a uniform like he was working on the farm or something; (Name) said, "Y-Yes I-I am, but thanks for saving me, mister." "You're welcome and my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What about you, chica?" Antonio said and (Name) said, "M-My name is (Full Name)." "Beautiful name, (Name)." Antonio said and (Name) then felt his tail gently wrap around her body in a comforting way and she wasn't scared as it seemed that Antonio didn't want to hurt (Name); Antonio said, "Now tell me, (Name), Where is your mother and father?" "They-They were killed by ghouls when they were at work." (Name) said as she starts to cry and then suddenly Antonio lifts her up (Name) close to his chest; he wraps his arms around (Name) in giving her a hug as he said, "I'm sorry in hearing that, (Name). Tell you what why don't I take care of you." "R-Really Antonio?" (Name) said as Antonio smiles and nods his head as he said, "Yes (Name)." (Name) then cries of happiness as she snuggles against his chest.

Antonio then pulls away from (Name) and then places (Name) in his arms like as little baby in carrying her back to his place; just as it suddenly started to rain. Antonio tries his best in covering her with his tail from the down pouring rain, but wasn't working as she was getting soaked to the bones. When Antonio arrives back his place with (Name) in his arms, it was an abandon home as it well taken care of. Antonio then brings (Name) inside of the house as she was freezing and shaking; Antonio sets her on the bed as he tries to warm her up with blankets and such, but she was still cold as ice. Antonio had to think of something and fast in order to keep her warm or else she won't last long. Antonio then thought of something, but he was unsure about it since it might terrified her, and he then said, "(Name), I know of how to warm you up, but you have to trust me on this." "Wh-What is it, Antonio?" (Name) said as she was shaking cold and then Antonio starts to remove the blanket off of (Name); said, "I know a way to keep you warm, but I don't want to be scared of me, okay (Name)." "O-Okay, but what is it, Antonio. "(Name) said as Antonio took a deep breath as he then sighs and said, "You will be inside me, in my stomach, but I promise you that I won't hurt you, (Name)." (Name) didn't know of what to say or do at first, but she knew that she could trust him as she then said, "I-I believe you, Antonio." Gracias (Name), but first you're going to have to take off your clothes manly because of the taste of clothes makes me gag." (Name) nods her head and goes ahead in taking off her clothes as she was now completely ; she said, "Okay I'm ready, Antonio." "Alright then, (Name)." Antonio said as he then picks (Name) up as he opens his mouth as wide as he could and brings (Name)'s feet into his mouth.

(Name) giggles as she felt Antonio's tongue under her feet and he then starts to swallow her. (Name) whimpers in the tight feeling of his throat as Antonio continues to swallow and he was up to (Name)'s waist. Antonio continues to swallow (Name) as he couldn't help, but in her taste as he continues to swallow her, and was already up to her chest as he gives a few hard swallows in swallowing her as the rest of her now enters into his mouth. (Name) enters inside of his mouth as Antonio carefully closes his mouth behind in so not to hurt her as she then goes down into his throat. (Name) whimpers in the feeling of his warm, tight, and wet throat; she then felt an opening under feet as she knew that it is his stomach as she starts to enter inside. Antonio lies on his back with a medium size bulge stomach starting to appear and he places his hand on his stomach. (Name) was now fully inside of Antonio as she curled into a ball inside of his stomach as it was hot, wet, and not too tight as she listen to his breathing and heart beating; he then burps as his stomach muscle encases her as she giggle and hears Antonio said, "Are you alright in there, (Name)?" "Yes I'm alright and you were right. This is a lot warmer to warm me up, Antonio." (Name) said as she snuggles against his stomach muscle as Antonio smiles and said "That's good to know, (Name), but why don't we get some sleep. Good night." "Good night Antonio." (Name) as she closes her (e/c) eyes in going to sleep and enjoy every moment of it.

Several months pass since Antonio has been taking care of (Name), but he knew that sooner or later (Name) would have to have a human take care of her because he wasn't sure of what he'll do if something happens to her. So Antonio told (Name) that she can't stay with him and at first (Name) didn't want that at all, but Antonio promised (Name) that when was at a proper age, he will come back for her, and (Name) liked that very much as Antonio then takes to a couple of human who at home. He leaves (Name) there, knocks on the door as he runs away, just the couples came and took (Name) in like it was their own child. So As (Name) grew up Antonio watches from afar in watching (Name) and protecting her in any way possible even if she forgets about him.

~Flashback ends as Ghoul!Spain bites onto the screen~

(Name) giggles in remembering that moment, but it also woke up Antonio as he said, "What's so funny, mi amor?" "O-Oh I was just remembering when we first met and such." (Name) said, but then suddenly, Antonio moves in flipping himself over onto his stomach as (Name) said as she was getting squished, "A-Antonio, flip back over." "Nope and besides you should know in never to wake a Ghoul, mi amor." Antonio said as it confused her and then suddenly she felt something brush against her legs as it makes her squeak; (Name) said, "A-Antonio what is that?" "Well this is your punishment and reward, mi amor." Before (Name) could say anything a tentacle was right in front of her face and goes into her mouth as she moans; other tentacles start to wrap around body in teasing her as two wrap around her breast, two others wrap around her legs in spreading then as a few other tentacles play and tease her two entrances, and the other two tentacle wrap around her arms in pinning them above her head as she muffle moans. The tentacles that were playing with her entrances one goes in her second entrance as then other one go in the first entrance as (Name) muffles moans as it starts to thrust into her, but then she notices an opening just in front of her as she starts to struggle as the tentacles were pulling her in as Antonio said, "Ah I see you notice my second stomach, but don't worry you'll be moaning and screaming all night long, mi amor." Just as Antonio said that she starts to enter inside of his second stomach as she didn't understand of what he meant as she then notice a lot more tentacles as she was now inside of his second stomach and the stomach closes behind her.

All the other tentacles start to starts to wraps around her body and then then tentacle that thrusting into her first entrance pulls away as a tentacle that was shaped as Antonio's member appears; pushes into her first entrance as it then starts to thrust into her as she moans in ecstasy as the tentacle in her mouth starts to inject something into her mouth in making her drink it. (Name) drinks every bit of as it tasted nothing like she tasted before and her stomach suddenly looked like that she was a week in pregnancy and then the tentacle in her mouth pulls away as (Name) said, "A-Antonio…ngh…wh-what…ah…was that?" "That's special nutrients for our baby, mi amor." Antonio said as he could feel her squirm and moan in ecstasy inside of his second stomach as (Name) understood. (Name) then moans loudly when she felt the member tentacle hit her sweet spot and it continues to thrust into (Name). Antonio smirk when he heard that of (Name) moaning and (Name) then felt that tight feeling in her stomach as she then moans loud; comes as the member tentacle does the same. The entire tentacle pulls away including the ones in her entrance as she was panting hard from so much pleasure. (Name) couldn't even move an inch, but a huge tentacle appears out of nowhere as Antonio said, "This tentacle is where you will be until you are ready and your womb is settled with our baby, mi amor." "A-alright, I'm ready, Antonio." (Name) said as the tentacle goes to her feet and open up as it then takes (Name)'s feet as it just scoops (Name) up in one go as (Name) moans in how wet, tight, warm it was as it was very welcoming as it encases her and it closes the 'mouth' of it so (Name) doesn't fall out; Antonio said as she could still hear him, "Did you enjoy it, mi amor?" "Y-Yes I did Antonio." (Name) said and Antonio said, "I knew that you would, but you can't sleep just yet, mi amor." (Name) then remember of the punishment when she then felt the same member tentacle go into her entrance and thrust into her as she moans for the rest of the night. Antonio smirks as he flips back over to his sides and goes to sleep as he could wait to start a new family of their own as he listen to (Name) in ecstasy for the rest of the night.

THE END


	98. Chapter 98

The Darkness of my Love is my Light Pt 3 (Final) (Vore)

Ghoul!SpainxPregnant!Shrunken!Chubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

It's been several months since Antonio and (Name) have been in a relationship as (Name) was eight months pregnant. It was also there anniversary today and (Name) was eating some human flesh since the baby would only eat that since (Name) would get sick first she ate human food. So while (Name) was eating, Antonio went to go do some errands as he told (Name) before he left that he was going to meet with someone about something, and (Name) didn't mind since there was nothing else to do. Once (Name) was finished in eating she goes to clean the dishes and then then goes to their room in going to lie in bed to relax in waiting for Antonio to return form his errand.

Antonio was walking through the town like a normal person in heading to a café called Anteiku in meeting up with an old friend of his named, Yoshimaru. When arrives at the café, he spot Yoshimaru with the new half ghoul Kaneki as Yoshimaru notices Antonio as Yoshimaru said, "Oh Antonio it's good to see again and how is your fiancé with the little one." "Same here Yoshimaru and (Name) has been doing good in eating the human flesh, Yoshimaru." Antonio said and Yoshimaru said, "That's good and I know that you're here for the vial right." "Yes I need that in so then I can protect (Name) and the baby while we sleep at night." Antonio said as Yoshimaru nods his head and said, "Well you stay here while I'll go get it." "Alright then." Antonio said as Yoshimaru leaves the room and Kaneki looks at Antonio as he said, "I can't believe that this is actually happening for (Name), I mean since she's my friend after all." "I know since I have the two of you met when she was a week pregnant." Antonio said and Kaneki said, "If she's needs help while your away I'll gladly help out." "Hehehehe, thanks Kaneki and I'm sure (Name) would like that." Antonio said and not too long after Yoshimaru came back with a vial with purple liquid in it as Yoshimaru hands it to Antonio; Antonio said as he takes it, "Thanks again Yoshimaru." "You're welcome, be careful, and tell (name) that we said, 'Hello,' Antonio." Yoshimaru said and Antonio smiles as he walks out and said, "Will do." Antonio then heads on back home to (Name).

Antonio arrives back home as it was getting late, he walks into his home as he doesn't find (Name) in the dining room, and so he walks to their room. When he got to their room, he finds (Name) on the bed in relaxing as she then sits up in seeing Antonio as she said, "Oh welcome home, Antonio." "Thank you and also I have a surprise for you, mi amor." Antonio said and (Name) said, "Really what is it, Antonio?" Antonio then pulls out the vial out of his pockets and at first (Name) was confused as he said, "I thought that I do something different in keeping you and the baby inside of me, mi amor." "Really what is it, Antonio?" (Name) said as Antonio pulls the crook off and pours it on top of (Name)'s head as he said, "It'll make you shrink, mi amor." Once it was empty, (Name) starts to shrink as to her it was like Antonio was getting bigger, and then (Name) stops shrinking as she was now two inches tall; completely naked.

(Name) was surprised by this as Antonio then gently picks (Name) up with his hands in so not to hurt her and Antonio said, "You ready, mi amor?" "Yes more than ever Antonio." (Name) said as Antonio smiles and opens his mouth as wide as he could; gently slides (Name) into his mouth. (Name) slides into Antonio's mouth onto his warm, wet tongue. Antonio then gently closes his mouth behind her in so not hurt her as she sits on his tongue and Antonio then starts to move his tongue around in tasting her as he moans in her taste. (Name) turns crimson red as she moans in feeling of Antonio's tongue tasting her and she then starts to slide to the back of his throat as (Name) knew that Antonio was starting to swallow her as she enters the back of his throat. Antonio smiles as he places his fingers at his throat as he felt a small bulge going down his throat and he moans. (Name) goes down his tight, wet, warm throat as she moans and still blushes crimson; then she felt an opening as she knew that it was Antonio's stomach as she starts to enter inside.

Antonio feels (Name) enter inside of his stomach as a small bulge appears on his stomach as he lies on his back on the bed and he places his hand on his stomach as he smiles. (Name) was now inside of Antonio's stomach as she snuggles against his stomach muscle as she listens to his breathing and heart beating; she then hears Antonio burp as the stomach muscle encases her as it was hot, wet, and not too tight as his throat was as she then heard Antonio said, "Are you alright in there, mi amor?" "Yes Antonio I am." (Name) said and Antonio said, "That's good to know also Yoshimaru and Kaneki said 'Hello.' Also lets gets some rest, mi amor. Happy anniversary, I love you, and good night." "Alright and Happy anniversary to you too, I love you too, and good night to you too, Antonio." (Name) said and then she felt a kick as she giggles and said, "And the baby says the same thing too, Antonio." Antonio chuckles as he smiles in going to sleep as (Name) goes to sleep inside of Antonio as they are going to be together forever and ever.

THE END


	99. Chapter 99

The Darkness of my Love is my Light (Epilogue+Extra) (Lemon-Vore)

GhoulSpainxPregnant!Chubby!Reader

Request for Marshallesslover9

(Name) is wearing a (f/c) dress as she is laying bed now since she is now 12 months pregnant as Antonio was cleaning up the place since it was any time or day now that (Name) would give birth to their child. Antonio was cleaning up some things to get ready for their baby to be born. Antonio finally finishes cleaning up as he then lays in bed with (Name) as he places his hand on the swollen stomach as he said, "I can't till our baby is born, mi amor." "Hehehehe, be patient Antonio. It'll be a bit till there ready to come out." (Name) said as she places her hand on top of Antonio's hair and ruffles it as Antonio chuckles; he then gets up said, "Listen (Name) I'm going to go do some hunting because we're going to have more mouths to feed, mi amor." "Hehehehe alright, but be careful Antonio." (Name) said as Antonio then places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as he then pulls away and said, "Don't worry I'll be careful and you better be too or else I'll have to do a little punishment to you again." "A-Alright I understand, Antonio." (Name) said and he then leaves the house; leaves (Name) in bed as both didn't know the danger that was going to occur next.

As Antonio went hunting, (Name) was lying in bed in relaxing till Antonio gets back, and then she hears the front door knock. She gets out of bed as she was being careful in not hurting herself and she leaves the room as she goes through the living room; she then arrives at the door in opening it as she was face to face with a man with wearing a white mask as he wore a black cloak as she said, "May I help with something, sir?" "Are you (Full Name)?" The masked man said and (Name) said, "Y-Yes I am." "I see then. Take her." Before she could react, she was suddenly picked up by four other masked people as she was placed in a huge sack as she heard one of them said, "Master will be pleased that we finally found her." She then felt being picked up and being carried away as she struggles in trying to get out, but she could risk the baby getting hurt as she stopped struggling , and hope that Antonio comes to save her.

(Name) had no idea of what was going on or where she was being taken to as it felt like hours. Suddenly she was set down very carefully and then she was out of the sack as she was in an unfamiliar place; the masked man said, "Make yourself comfortable, Master will be here shortly." He closes the door as (Name) was scared out of her mind as she wished that Antonio was here to save her and then she hears an unfamiliar voice as he has a Dutch accent, "Well, well, well I finally get to meet you at last, (Full Name)." "Wh-Who are you and c-come on out s-so I can see you?" (Name) said as she was trying to be brave as she back away, but into something or more like someone as she turns around in seeing a man with sandy blond hair as it vertical upwards, has a scar above his eyebrow on the right, blue eyes, he wears a blue and white striped scarf around his neck, and he wears a medieval tunic. (Name) was scared out of her mind as she back away and trips over a bed and falls backwards as she lands on it; the man suddenly was in front of her as she tries to back away, but only to hit the bed rest as the man was in front of her and pinning her arms to her side as he said, "The name is Tim an di have been waiting for you for a long time, (Name)." "Wh-what are you talking about, l-let me go." (Name) said and then suddenly his eyes turn black and red as four tails that are black and blue appear and wraps around (Name) as he said, "I've been waiting for you to have inside of me for such a long time, (Name)." (Name) was now scared out of her mind as she wished that Antonio was here to save here now.

Antonio finally finished hunting as he was carrying a bloody sack and he was covered in blood as well. He arrives back home, but then he senses something was off as he rushes in the house, and starts to call your name as there was no reply back. He drops the bag in the living room as he searches everywhere and there was no sign of (Name), but when he gets to their room he finds a note with a all too familiar scent on it as it read, 'I have your girl.' He knew that it was from Tim he's enemy ever since they fought territories and now Antonio was more furious than ever as his eyes turn back to black and red as well as his tail comes out; he runs out of their home in going to get (Name) back.

(Name) was absolutely terrified as Tim then takes (Name)'s feet into his mouth and (Name) starts to struggle in trying to get them out as he starts to swallow. (Name) could feel her feet going down his hot, tight, throat as she tries to get out, but he was too strong as he continues to swallow her as he was now up to her waist as he also felt her feet starts to enter inside of his stomach. Tim continues to swallow (Name) as he moans in her taste as she continues to struggle and he is now up to her chest as he releases his tails from (Name) as he continues to swallow her.

Tim smirks as he swallows the last bit of her with a few hard swallows as she finally swallows the last bit of her as she goes down his throat. He closes his mouth as he sighs in relief as lays on his back against the bed rest as he burps as he now has a large bulge stomach. (Name) was now inside of his stomach as it was hot, tight, and wet as she didn't like since it wasn't like Antonio's at all, but then suddenly she starts to feel a funny feeling; she then notice parts of her dress was being burned off as she then realize that she being digested as she scream and struggles in trying to get out.

Antonio arrives at Tim's place as he rushes in finding (Name) as he fights off all the masked ghouls and said, "TIM SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" "Then why don't come and find me, Antonio." Tim said as it echo throughout the place as Antonio runs towards where Tim is and he opens the door; as it reveals a bedroom and there was Tim laying there with a huge bulge stomach that was moving. Antonio knew that (Name) was in there as Tim said, "How nice of you to come, Antonio?" "Cut the chit chat and give back, mi amor." Antonio said and Tim chuckles as he said, "Honestly you know I can't do that since we are invincible and-" Tim was cut off when Antonio suddenly roundhouse kicked him on the side of his side as hard as he could causing Tim to fall hard out of the bed and he hits the wall with his back. Tim was out for a moment when he then starts to dizzy and he then starts to gag and then out of comes (Name) covered in saliva as most of her dress was burned from the acid as she lands on the floor on her back as she looks to see Antonio as she was glad to see him. Antonio goes over in picking her up bridal style as Antonio said, "You were saying, Tim, and now I'll be on my way." Tim doesn't say anything as he was out cold and Antonio leaves the places in heading back to their place.

(Name) was glad that Antonio saved her and then they arrived back to their place as he continues to carry (Name). Antonio carries (Name) back into the house and carries her to the bathroom in getting her cleaned up. When they arrived to the bathroom, Antonio rips off the dress since the acid burned most of it off and he then places (Name) gently in the tub as he turns on the water in making it warm. Once the water was ready, he helps (Name) in getting all cleaned up as (Name) said, "Th-Thank you for sa-saving me Antonio." "You're welcome, but I'm just glad that your safe (Name), and if anything would have happen to you and the baby. I don't know of what I would do without the both of you." Antonio said as he continues to clean you and then he gently hugs (Name) as she hugs back.

Once (Name) was all cleaned off and the scent from Tim was gone, Antonio helps (Name) to dry off with a towel, and then he carries (Name) bridal style back to their room. When they got back to their room, Antonio gently places her on the bed, but sudden;y a pain came through her stomach as she said, "An-Antonio, it's time." "Alright then, mi amor. Whenever you're ready just push." (Name) then starts to push as hard as she could several times and then not too long after they heard a baby's cry as it was a little boy with (Name)'s (h/c) hair and Antonio' green eyes. Antonio takes the baby in getting him all cleaned up and then antonio hands the little baby boy to (Name) as he said, "What should we name him, mi amor?" "How about (son's name)?" (Name) said and Antonio said, "That's perfect for him, mi amor, but why don't we let him rest rest in his crib." "Alright Antonio." (Name) said as she hands the baby to antonio and he carries him to the crib; gently places him there as the baby wa slaready asleep and Antonio then walks over to (Name), but Antonio suddenly handcuffs her to the bed as it confused (Name) as Antonio said, "Remember of what I said about being careful, mi amor. Now you are going to be punished for it, mi amor." His eyes were black and red as his tail came out as she knew that he was being serious and she just smiles at this as she then said in a teasing voice, "Go ahead punish me because I'm a bad girl, Antonio.~" "As you wish. mi amor." Antonio said as he places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as she kisses back and Antonio pushes his tongue into her mouth as she moans in the kiss. Antonio then pulls away as he starts to attack her neck in hitting all the sensitive spots that he was all too familiar with as he sucks, lick, and nips on her neck as she moans and squirms. Antonio pulls away as she was now covered in hickeys and he then starts to lick and nip on her nipples as he massages the other with his free hand; (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio, s-stop teasing me." "Ah, but the fun isn't over yet, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away and just as he said that his tail splits into ten tentacles once more; the two wraps around both of her breast, two around her arms, two around her legs, and then the four went to her entrance in playing with her fold or started to go into her entrance.

(Name) moans as she squirms and Antonio watches her as to him to was very pleasing in seeing her like this; then (Name) said, "A-Antonio p-please, take me." "I thought you never ask, mi amor." Antonio said as he snaps his fingers as his tentacles pull away and turns back into one tail; he then places his member at her entrance as he gently pushes into her entrance. (Name) moans and (Name) nods his head in letting Antonio to ahead as he starts to thrust into her. (Name) moans loudly as he found her sweet spot and continues to hit that spot over and over again. (Name) then couldn't take it anymore as she then said, "A-Antonio I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said and then they both came at the same time; Antonio then pulls out of (Name) and undoes the cuffs from her wrist.

~Extra~

Antonio then goes down to her feet and opens his mouth as wide as he could; takes her feet into his mouth as he starts to swallow her. (Name) moans in the feeling as she feel Antonio 's hot, wet, and tight throat as her feet continues to go down; then (Name) felt her feet starting to enter inside of his stomach as Antonio was now up to her waist. Antonio moans in her taste as he continues to swallow her and then he was now up to her chest as he then gives a few hard swallows as he manages to swallow; (Name) now enters inside of his mouth as she goes down his throat as she moans of how tight, wet, and hit it was as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. She then finally enters inside of Antonio's stomach as she was curled up into a ball and then she listens to Antonio's breathing and heart beating as it was very relaxing as she snuggles against his stomach muscle; he then burps as it then encases her, but it was too tight for her as it was hot and wet a sit felt like getting hugs and kisses. Antonio lies against the bed rest as he now has a large bulge stomach as he places his hand on his stomach as he said, "Are you alright, mi amor?" "Yes I am, Antonio." (Name) said and then Antonio said, "Good, but you know that your punishment is not over yet, mi amor." As soon as he said that the tentacles from second stomach appears and starts to wrap around her body as two wraps around her arms in pinning the, two wraps around her legs in making then spread opens as more tentacles went to her entrance as they start to tease her fold, and then his second stomach opens as the tentacles pull her in. When she was inside of his second stomach, all the other tentacle starts to wrap around her body and then two tentacles starts to play with her breast as the same tentacle from before goes to mouth and goes inside. All the tentacles were slimy as they play with her and tease her as more tentacle went to her entrance and second entrance. One then enters her second entrance as it starts to thrust follow by another tentacle at her first entrance his moans and squirms. The tentacle that was in her mouth starts to inject the same liquid as (Name) starts to drink it. The tentacle stops giving her the liquid as it pulls away and then tentacle at her first entrance pulls away as the tentacle that looks a member appears; enters through her entrance a sit starts to thrust into her in hitting her sweet spot. (Name) couldn't take it anymore as he comes and the member tentacle pulls as more tentacles goes back to her entrance; (Name) said, "M-More I want more, Antonio. I want more of your babies inside of me." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as more tentacles enter inside of through her entrance as they started to thrust and squirm around inside of her as she said, "I feel them, I feel your babies inside me. There even in my stomach, I can fe-feel them squirm inside of me." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as more tentacles go inside of her entrance and second entrance; (Name) was in ecstasy as she was moaning so loud that Antonio could hear her and then she couldn't it anymore as she comes more as the tentacles are still inside of her; then Antonio said, "Well you enjoy your fun with my tentacles as your going be moaning, squirming, screaming, and everything all night long mi amor." "Y-Yes, more more I want more." (Name) said as more tentacles tease as she was ecstasy all night long till morning.

THE END


	100. Chapter 100

The Neko's New Life (lemon-vore)

(Sequel to: The Neko's New Home)

SpainxNeko!Pregnant!Chubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) wears a (f/c) pajamas as she was lying in bed as she is now pregnant and at eight weeks old as Antonio had to go out in help Gilbert; so Lovino was staying with (Name) in taking care of her. So (Name) was in bed as Lovino was telling (Name) when he was little about when he was being taken care by Antonio and (Name) would smile and laugh at most of them, but then Lovino's phone went off a sit was a text as (Name) said, "Who is it, Lovino?" "It's-a from the-a wine loving *beep* and-a he said that-a he's coming to-a take care of you-a now, but I'm-a staying till-a he gets here, ragazza." Lovino said and (Name) nods her head , but before (Name) could say anything an all too familiar French accent was heard as there he was standing at the bedroom door; said, "'Ello (Name) I am here." "Oh hey Francis." (Name) said and Lovino said, "Well-a I'll be going then, ciao ragazza." "See you later, Lovino." (Name) said as Lovino said as he leaves the room and Francis smiles as he said, "So I see that you and Antonio are doing great, (Name)." "Yeah everything has been doing great since you helped me out, Francis, and thank you for that." (Name) said and Francis said, "Your welcome, (Name)." Francis said and then (Name) said, "Ever since you helped with Antonio, Francis. I-I've been wanting to repay you." "Ohohohohoho (Name) you don't need to, really." Francis said and (Name) said, "But I feel like that I need to, Francis." Francis then gives his signature smirk as he then said, "Well there is one thing that you could do for me, (Name)." "Okay and what would be Francis?" (Name) said as she wonder of what Francis has in mind and then out of nowhere he pulls out a maids outfit; Francis said, "Put this on for me." "O-Oh okay then." (Name) said as she gets out of bed and she walks over to Francis as she takes the outfit; goes to the bathroom in changing her clothes.

Once she was dress in a maids outfit and it seemed to match with her (f/c) cat ears and her (f/c) tail as she then gets out of the bathroom; said, "H-how do I look, Francis?" "Perfect and I'm sure that Antonio will enjoy it too." Francis said as (Name) blushes and Francis chuckles, but then suddenly stops; fall forward as (Name) back away. As soon as Francis hits the floor, there was an all too familiar face that (Name) could never forget as he was her last owner that left her, it was none other than Tim as he said, "There you are (Name). I've looking everywhere for you." "S-stay away from me." (Name) said as she backs away, but only to hit the wall as the Tim places his hands on both sides of her in trapping her there, and then he pulls out an all too familiar vial as he opens it; pours it on top of (Name)'s head. Once it was empty, (Name) shakes her head like a cat would do, and then she notice that she was starting to shrink as Tim grabs ahold of her. When (Name) stopped shrinking she was only two inches tall as she was sitting on Tim's hands as the maids outfit was still on her and then Tim picks (Name) up by the collar of the outfit; he opens his mouth as wide as he could. As he then places (Name) feet first into his mouth as (Name) struggles in trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong as Tim then let's go of her as she then slides into his mouth, and then Tim closes his mouth as he then swallows her as he places his fingers at his neck in feeling the small bulge going down his neck; he then leaves the room and house as he heads on back to his home with (Name) now inside of him.

(Name) struggles as she continues to go down his hot, tight, and wet throat, but it was no use as she then felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach as she then enters inside of him. When she was now inside of his stomach, she struggles against his stomach muscles as Tim had just burped as his stomach muscle then encases her as it was hot, wet, and tight as she continues to struggle as she hoped that Antonio and Francis will come and save her.

Antonio got back early since he got done helping Gilbert out and he walks through the front door as he then calls out to (Name), but there was no answer which made him worry as he goes to their room; when he did he finds an unconscious Francis on the floor as he went to him and kneels on the as he shakes him in trying to wake him up as he said, "Francis wake up, what happened here?" "Mmm Antonio you're here…" Francis said as he opens his eyes in waking up and then he realizes that (Name) wasn't in the room as he said, "Where's (Name)?" "That's my line, Francis and-" Antonio was cut off when he notices a piece of paper on the bed as it read, 'I'm taking of what's mine.' Antonio immediately know who it was as he said, "Tim took her." "Tim, but why?" Francis said as he was confused and Antonio said, "(Name) finally told me about her previous owner and her previous owner was Tim." "I see then we better go her back then Antonio." Francis said and they both went their way to Tim's place in getting (Name) back.

Tim arrived back home as he has a small bulge on his stomach as he said, "Well we're, but I'm not letting you out since this your punishment for living with that Antonio." (Name) doesn't say anything as she was worn out from struggling and all she wanted was to get out of here away from Tim and get back to Antonio. Tim heads to his room as he lies in bed and waits for Antonio because he knows that Antonio will be coming for her.

Not too long after both Francis and Antonio arrives to Tim's house as they go in; they search everywhere till they go to his room. They found him there as Antonio said, "Give (Name) back to me, Tim." "I don't think so since she belongs to me after all." Tim said and Francis said, "Says the man that abandons her a long time ago." Tim was now furious as he gets up and goes to hit them, but they both dodge as Francis grabs Tim by his arms in a cuff position, and then Antonio carefully punches Tim in the stomach just above the small bulge in so he didn't hurt (Name). Francis lets go of Tim as he was gasping for air and he holds his stomach as he was trying to gasp for air, but then he starts to gag as he the coughs out (Name). She comes out of his mouth covered in saliva as Antonio then grabs her and said, "I'll be taking her now, Tim." "F-Fine take her, I-I don't care anymore." Tim said as he still hold his stomach and both Francis and Antonio leave Tim's place; heads on back to Antonio's place.

When they got back home, Antonio luckily has the antidote for the potion as he gives it to (Name) and she reverts back to her normal size as the ssaliva comes off of her as well in basically cleaning her. Since the maids outfit was still on her, Francis practically pushes Antonio out of the room and told him to wait, and gets Antonio's toys in getting her all set up for (Name) as he has her lay back in bed. As Antonio was waiting he immediately changes into his military uniform and then when he was ready. Francis came out as he gave him the thumbs up in letting him know that he can go in and Antonio goes in as Francis leaves the house in leaving the two alone. Antonio spots (Name) handcuffed to the bed rest by her arms and legs, blindfolded, gagged by a ball gagged, she even has a vibrator in her entrance as she was moaning and then cord was sticking out with the dial at the end, and then on the nightstand was a ball of some sort as Antonio knew of what it was. He then pulls out his crop whips out of his boot and he climb on the bed in hovering over her as he places the whip by her thigh as (Name) flinches; he said, "You have been a naughty maid, mi amor, and for thought you need to punish." He uses his whip in turning the dial on vibrator to the max as she muffle moans and then Antonio leans down to (Name) as he straddle her leg; undoes the ball gag as he then pulls her into a kiss in pushing his tongue into her mouth.

(Name) moans in the kiss as she love the foreplay they always do together and then Antonio pulls as he takes off the maids outfit; grabs the ball as he tosses the outfit aside as she was completely naked. Antonio then starts to kiss down her neck in leaving hickeys at every sensitive spot that he knew and he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her breast as he massages the other one with his free hand; he then takes the ball as he opens his mouth as wide as he could as he then puts it in his mouth in swallowing it. He then switches sides and continue to do the same then as he then could feel movement inside of him as he knew that it ready; then (Name) said, "S-Stop teasing me, Master Antonio." "Oh but the fun isn't over yet, mi maor." Antonio said as he then opens his mouth and he then removes the blindfold from (Name) in so she could see; then a huge blue and black tentacle comes out of his mouth as it falls on top as he was able to breath now. The tentacles then starts to wrap around her body as two wraps around her arms and legs, two wraps around her breast, and then the rest went to her entrance as Antonio removes the vibrator from her as she moans. The tentacles then starts to play at her entrance and fold as the other tentacles at her breast starts to tease her as they opened and clamped down on her nipples as little tentacles starts to play with her as she squirms; then another tentacle appears in front of her as it goes into her mouth as it starts to inject some liquid into her as she drinks it as Antonio said, "Special milk for our kittens, mi amor." The tentacle finally pulls away from her mouth as she looked now she was 12 months pregnant and then (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she said, "A-Antonio, p-p-please take me I want you babies." "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he opens his mouth and the tentacles goes back into his mouth as he swallows the whole thing whole. He closes his mouth as he gives one last swallow and he takes off his uniform until he was now completely naked.

He then positions his member at her entrance and pushes in and when he was fully in, he waits for (Name) to adjust. She then nods her head in leading her know that he could start as Antonio then starts to thrust into her as he found her sweet spot and he continues to hit that spot over and over till (Name) said, "A-Antonio, I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said as they both came at the same time into one another and Antonio then pulls out of (Name) as he undoes the cuffs from her ankles and wrist as Antonio said, "The fun isn't over yet, mi amor." He then goes to her feet and opens his mouth as wide as he could; takes her feet into his mouth as he starts to swallow. (Name) moans as she feels her feet going down his hot, tight, and wet throat as she could hear Antonio moan he was enjoying her taste. Antonio continues to swallow her as he was at her waist as he then felt her enter his stomach and he continues to swallow as he knew that she was going to like the next surprise. Antonio continues to swallow her as he was up to chest as he then sits up in letting gravity do the rest and he gives a few hard swallows as (Name) finally enters inside of his mouth; she goes down his throat as Antonio closes his mouth as he sighs in relief.

(Name) goes down his hot, wet, and tight throat as she moans in the feeling as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. She then finally enters inside of his stomach as she listens to his breathing and heart beating; then he heard him burp as the stomach muscle encases her as it was, hot, and not too tight; then she heard Antonio said, "Are you alright in there, mi amor?" "Y-Yes I am." (Name) said and the Antonio said, "Good because the fun isn't over yet, mi amor." Before (Name) could figure out of what he meant the tentacles starts to around her body as they were slimy, then the two wrap around her arms and legs, the two around her breast, and the four were at her entrance as one enters her second entrance. (Name) as one then enters her first entrance follow by the send, third and fourth tentacle as he moans loudly; then Antonio chuckles as he said, "I'm glad to hear that your enjoying yourself and your going be screaming and moaning all night as a punishment for making me worry today." "Y-Yes I-I'm a bad kitty, Antonio." (Name) said as the tentacles continues to tease her and thrust into her as Antonio smiles; places his hand on his large bulge stomach as he knew (Name) was going to enjoy every bit of it as he then goes to sleep.

~Extra Ending~

It's been several months, since the incident with Tim, and (Name) was out of Antonio as she was giving birth to her kitten. Francis, Gilbert, and Lovino were there to give a hand if needed. (Name) was panting hard like any other cat would do and then she finally starts pushing as hard as she could for each and every one of them. When she was finally done, there were a total of six little kittens as they all helps out in cleaning them and feeding, and once that was all done they gave the kittens back to (Name) as she went to sleep after being so exhausted as then kitten curled into a ball on top of one another as they sleep as well; Francis, Gilbert, and Lovi congratulated Antonio as they left the house. Antonio was so happy for (Name) as he forever stayed by her side and helps take care of his and (Name)'s kids.

THE END


End file.
